


Celestial | NoRenMin

by Mr_Legrev



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Algunos OOC, Iré agregando más conforme la historia avance, Las agregaré cuando ya estén formalizadas, Los personajes aparecerán con el tiempo, M/M, Muertes, Multi, Norenmin con Renjun compartido, Parejas en proceso, Romance, Sexo explícito aunque no realmente, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Violencia, lenguaje explicito, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 152,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Legrev/pseuds/Mr_Legrev
Summary: Cuando Renjun tenía 7 años, su abuelo le dijo que algún día haría grandes cosas por el mundo. Le habló de la existencia de la magia, de criaturas malas y peligrosas, y de muchas otras cosas que hicieron a Renjun adorar más a su abuelo.Cuando Renjun cumplió 16 años, su abuelo falleció, y 1 año después tuvo que mudarse de su hogar en Seúl, al pequeño pueblo de Jeolcheon.El lugar es frondoso, lleno de vida natural y personas agradables. Los nuevos amigos de Renjun le hacen ser parte de algo, por lo que ya no se siente tan vacío.La vida de Renjun es tranquila, hasta que las desapariciones se vuelven recurrentes en el pequeño pueblo de Jeolcheon.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 21





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia originalmente se encuentra en Wattpad.  
> Es de mi completa autoría, simplemente decidí re-subirla a aquí:)

Cuando Renjun tenía 7 años, recuerda que su abuelo le habló sobre una batalla legendaria entre una bestia y un joven guerrero.

La bestia es grande, imponente, tiene la forma de un hombre, pero con dientes filosos. No hay nadie tan fuerte como la bestia, sin embargo, el joven guerrero también es fuerte. Es muy valiente, con un poder tal que puede hacerle frente a la bestia.

La batalla da comienzo en un día tormentoso, y no termina hasta varios días después, con la bestia recibiendo tal golpe de gravedad que lo deja mal herido, y sin menos fuerza que antes. El joven guerrero está seguro de que la bestia volverá, pero sabe que no con la misma fuerza de antes.

El sonido de la puerta del maletero atrajo a Renjun devuelta a la realidad. El castaño observó a su padre cerca del auto, tratando de encontrar alguna maleta o caja fuera de lugar. No pareció ver nada porque asintió, y sonrió. Miró hacia Renjun.

―¿Estás listo? ―Renjun hizo una mueca, con la negativa en la punta de la lengua, pero no dijo nada, y suspiró al final. Su padre le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, tratando de darle ánimos y disculparse al mismo tiempo―. Tranquilo, todo irá para mejor ―su papá le sonrió con amabilidad, y Renjun le regresó la sonrisa, no queriendo hacerlo sentir mal.

Su mamá cerró la puerta de entrada de la casa al salir, con una bolsa de papel llena de comida en sus brazos. ―¡Ya está! Tengo los aperitivos para el camino. Todo listo, chicos ―su madre era una mujer muy positiva y amable con todo el mundo, y era incluso admirable que mantuviera su postura en momentos donde no debería.

Renjun admiraba a su madre por eso, al mismo tiempo, parte de su tranquilidad provenía de ella. La única vez que la vio tan triste y derrotada fue en el funeral de su abuelo. Su padre no había soltado palabra alguna en el momento en que se enteró, y su madre, aunque trataba de actuar como si todo estuviera bien, se notaba claramente apagada. Su abuelo había sido una constante en su vida; era un hombre fuerte, tenaz, muy serio y educado. Su semblante era estoico, con el entrecejo arrugado, y con una voz pastosa, pero potente. Su abuelo se había negado a hablar coreano desde la muerte de su abuela, muchos años antes del nacimiento de Renjun. A pesar de ello, el chino de su abuelo era pausado, con una pronunciación clara y hasta bonita.

Su padre le había dicho a Renjun que era idéntico a él cuando su abuelo era joven, y las fotos de aquellos años que aún conservaban eran prueba irrefutable de ello.

Completamente alistados para el viaje, se acomodaron en los asientos del auto con Renjun en la parte de atrás junto a unas cuantas maletas, y emprendieron el camino hacia Jeolcheon. El resto de su equipaje ya había sido llevado por los camiones de mudanza hace un par de horas, y su primo los ayudaría a desempacar en cuanto llegaran sus cosas. Jeolcheon estaba a unas 15 horas de Seúl en automóvil, Renjun llevaba su teléfono con la batería a tope, la misma música de siempre para no aburrirse y sus nuevos audífonos.

Renjun miró a su antigua casa, donde los recuerdos junto a su familia y abuelo seguían impregnando las paredes. La miró hasta que desapareció de su vista y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio todo el paisaje de la ciudad de Seúl pasar como un fotomontaje a máxima velocidad, y notó por primera vez, que lo único que extrañaría de aquel lugar sería su casa con sus viejos recuerdos, y su abuelo, quien ya no estaba y no había razón de estar tampoco.

Renjun era tímido por naturaleza. Tenía tendencia a ser extrovertido, aunque con una presencia débil. Según él mismo, era un ser monótono. No tenía amigos a los que recordar. A los que extrañar, por los cuales quedarse. Renjun no tenía amigos y punto, y aunque la realización debió deprimirlo, no sintió nada más que la incertidumbre de preguntarse sí en Jeolcheon sería igual.

El viaje fue una perorata filosófica en la mente de Renjun. En algún punto deseó dibujar algunas cosas que llamaron su atención, pero la vista no duraba mucho, y prefirió guardar las hojas que quedaban de su cuaderno para cuando llegaran. Su padre le había dicho que Jeolcheon era pura maleza y árboles, y aunque Renjun había vivido en Corea casi toda su vida, era completamente nuevo descubrir un lugar que no esté repleto de edificios. Renjun durmió sobre las maletas, apilándolas de forma que improvisaban una pequeña cama. Sus padres cambiaron de asientos para intercalar los descansos entre ellos cada 3 horas. Hubo momentos donde pararon en gasolineras o para estirar el cuerpo un poco, sin embargo, no se detuvieron para nada más que eso y comer los aperitivos que había hecho su madre.

Llegaron a las 8:30 de la mañana a Jeolcheon. El pueblo era pequeño, lleno de árboles y plantas. Había algunos edificios como cafeterías o escuelas, alguno que otro hotel, y el resto eran casas. Había un pequeño puente que dividía una gran cafetería de la Universidad. Atravesaron el puente, y la Universidad, y tras varios metros de puras casas y apartamentos, encontraron la locación donde estaba su casa, la cual se hallaba al final de la calle, siendo rodeada por más y más árboles, igual de altos y frondosos que el resto.

Su primo ya estaba ahí, ayudando a los señores de la mudanza a sacar las cosas. Se saludaron con alegría, puesto que no lo habían visto desde el funeral de su abuelo, en una corta visita sólo para dar el pésame y asistir al evento. Renjun no le guarda rencor por ello, ya que sabe que él obtuvo un permiso del trabajo de 3 días; la llegada, el funeral, y cuando se fue.

A pesar de lo cansados que se sienten, su madre es sabia, y sabe que acomodar sus cosas después de despertar sería pesado, así que se ponen a trabajar con ayuda de su primo. Meten todas las cajas en sus respectivos sitios, y sacan sólo lo que creen necesario ocupar prontamente. Su madre le hace un sándwich a su primo, y éste se despide mientras se lo come en el camino a su casa. Sus padres le desean buenas noches, a pesar de ser las 12 del día, y suben las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La casa es bonita, es de 3 pisos; con la sala, cocina y lavandería en el piso de abajo; la habitación de Renjun en el segundo, y la de sus padres junto al ático en la tercera. Al entrar a su nueva recámara nota que no hay mucho; cajas y una maleta con su ropa, una cama desnuda con una almohada, su nueva mochila sin útiles porque aún tiene que ponerse al día con su nueva escuela, el armario vacío, el baño a un lado del armario, su escritorio con sus cuadernos y lápices para dibujar, y una ventana. Exhala exhausto y se tira sobre la cama. Sabe que su madre no le pedirá que acomode todo hasta mañana, así que se duerme sin esfuerzo en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada.

《☆》

Sus padres despiertan a las 6 de la tarde, y mientras su padre termina de arreglar sus cosas para empezar su nuevo trabajo mañana, su madre hace la cena. Ella tiene tiempo para comenzar a trabajar el lunes, al igual que Renjun, con la diferencia de que él comenzará con la escuela. Bueno, terminará la escuela, ya que Renjun ingresó a mitad de curso.

Cuando su padre termina, los 3 cenan y hablan un poco del viaje. Sus padres parecen emocionados por una nueva vida, y vaya que Renjun ha tenido muy presente esa palabra. Nuevo. Todo es nuevo para él, una persona aburrida, con una vida monótona, rodeado de un aura insulsa. Su madre le da permiso de explorar el pueblo cuando desempaquen más cajas y equipaje, a lo que Renjun asiente, más interesado en la propuesta que en terminar de sacar las cosas.

Al día siguiente, su madre lo hace levantarse temprano. Despiden a su padre en la puerta, para después adentrarse en la casa y limpiar todo el lugar. Su madre se dedica a barrer y trapear cada habitación o recoveco, mientras Renjun limpia todas las ventanas por dentro y por fuera. Cuando terminan, ambos apilan cada utensilio de cocina en su sitio, para después acomodar los muebles de la sala. Ambos empujan o jalan, dependiendo de cómo su madre visualice el espacio. Finalmente, su madre llama a su primo para que los lleve al centro del pueblo, puesto que su casa queda en una zona alejada.

No tarda en llegar, y su madre arrastra a los chicos a comprar los libros, cuadernos, lápices, plumas, un par de uniformes, zapatos nuevos y una tarjeta escolar para el colectivo. Renjun y su primo quedan exhaustos, así que su madre les invita el almuerzo en la cafetería cerca del puente. Su madre le da permiso de curiosear en el pueblo, con la condición de no tardar demasiado y contestar el teléfono en cuanto ella le llame. Renjun asiente y su primo le promete recogerlo ahí mismo en un par de horas. Se despide de ambos y observa todo el lugar.

La cafetería es bonita, de color roja y blanca, con grandes ventanas de vidrio que dejan ver el interior. Está lleno para ser miércoles, aunque supone que es normal en aquel lugar a esa hora. Los universitarios invaden las mesas del lugar, y algunos simplemente andan por ahí pasando el rato. Renjun mira cada edificio o locación, guardando en su memoria las coordenadas de cada uno. Tras caminar un buen rato, se da cuenta que el puente pequeño que atravesaron antes de llegar a la casa es el más corto, pues hay otro más adelante. Cruza éste más grande, y nota que hay más árboles que dan vista a un desagüe, con pinos alrededor del puente.

Cuando pasa el puente hay muchos árboles más, y no encuentra nada más que árboles o pinos, hasta que llega donde un enorme árbol. Cerca de éste no hay otros árboles, sino hierba y maleza de un bello color verde. Es como un pequeño espacio donde no habitan nada más que animalillos e insectos. Hay flores esparcidas en varios ángulos con gran variedad de tonos y matices. Renjun se queda anonadado con la vista, como hipnotizado, sintiendo mil emociones en una sola. Tiene cosquillas en la punta de los dedos con ganas de dibujar el hermoso paisaje. Una punzada de decepción lo alberga al darse cuenta que sus cosas están en casa, pero el sentimiento pasa enseguida cuando recuerda que puede volver al día siguiente.

Su teléfono suena, y no es hasta la tercera llamada que lo nota y contesta rápidamente. Es su primo, preguntándole su localización. Renjun responde como puede la dirección mediante su memoria al caminar, y cuelga la llamada. A los 10 minutos llega su primo, y Renjun sube al auto para regresar a casa. En el camino, su primo explica los lugares que hay más allá de donde se hallaba, como el club nocturno o el motel al que algunos universitarios iban. También le habla sobre sus empleos, donde es cajero en la cafetería en el turno matutino, y como el chico de la caja registradora del se7en eleven.

Cuando llegan a casa, todos cenan cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde. Pasan el rato todos juntos, y finalmente su primo se va. Renjun les cuenta sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, muy emocionado, y sus padres parecen sorprendidos, pero emocionados también. Limpian todo, y después van a sus dormitorios a descansar. Renjun suspira más contento con su nuevo hogar, y se duerme tras lavarse los dientes.

Pasan el resto de los días con Renjun y su madre terminando de desempacar las cajas que faltan con ayuda de su padre los fines de semana. Renjun va cada tarde, a la misma hora, a su lugar habitual para dibujar un nuevo ángulo, o alguna nueva criatura. Nota que su cuaderno está por terminarse, pero no le importa, ya que nunca había tenido tanta inspiración como en ese momento. Llega la noche del domingo, y Renjun siente el nerviosismo de ser el nuevo. Trata de calmarse así mismo, y se convence de que al menos sólo será parte del recorrido y no de todo éste.

《☆》

El uniforme le queda bien, y sus zapatos, aunque incómodos por ser nuevos, están de la talla correcta. Su cabello está pulcramente peinado, lo cual es incómodo porque ya es mayorcito, pero su madre quiere una foto con su look ya terminado, así que Renjun no tiene el corazón para romper las ilusiones de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Su papá le da un beso en la frente antes de partir al trabajo y le desea mucha suerte, en su idioma natal por tradición familiar. Su primo lo acompaña en su ida a la escuela, mientras le enseña discretamente a utilizar la tarjeta estudiantil que su madre compró y cargó días antes. Al bajar del transporte, su primo le sonríe como dándole ánimos, y Renjun le devuelve la sonrisa porque su primo tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y contagiosa. Cuando su primo se va, él se dirige hacia la dirección en busca de orientación sobre su aula de clases. La secretaria le da varias indicaciones, y tras ir y venir por varias oficinas, camina directamente hacia su aula, con su llave del locker, la clave por sí perdía la misma, su horario de clases y un papel donde indicaba su ingreso a la escuela y su nueva clase.

Hay un hombre, quien supone es el maestro tomando una llamada en la puerta del aula, Renjun trata de llamar su atención con algunos gestos y lo logra, puesto que el maestro se disculpa con quien sea que esté del otro lado y mira hacia Renjun.

―Soy nuevo en la escuela. Aquí tengo mi expediente y mis antiguas calificaciones ―Renjun le tiende la hoja, y el maestro la toma. Le sonríe y señala la puerta.

―Está bien, estaré contigo en breve. Por favor toma asiento al lado de Mark, es el único asiento desocupado ―entonces vuelve su atención a la llamada. Renjun asiente para sí mismo, y abre la puerta para entrar.

Dentro todos parecen guardar silencio, y Renjun se sonroja. Sabe que están mirando su cabello, y eso lo avergüenza. Trata de ignorarlos y camina hasta la otra esquina. Puede ver algunos alumnos riendo silenciosamente, lo cual agradece porque es más fácil de fingir que no sucede, aunque también puede notar miradas curiosas por tener un nuevo compañero. Se acerca a la chica sentada en la silla de la esquina, y aunque su compañera de mesa trata de no reírse, ella parece ser amable.

―¿Podrías decirme quién es Mark? ―la chica escucha con amabilidad y cuando termina, asiente, girándose un poco para señalar al nombrado―. Gracias.

Renjun camina hasta los asientos de atrás de aquella fila, y encuentra a dos chicos hablando animadamente. Bueno, uno de ellos, porque el otro parece escucharlo atentamente. Ambos giran sus caras para verlo en cuanto está justo al lado de ellos. El que hablaba mucho se tapa la boca rápidamente en un intento por no reírse en su cara, y el segundo más callado, aunque no se ríe, abre los ojos enormemente en un gesto que no debería ser tan abierto y expresivo.

Sin embargo, lo es.

―Disculpa, ¿tú eres Mark? ―pregunta al callado. Espera que así sea, porque no cree que su pobre y débil corazón soporte la risa del sujeto que aún lucha por no soltar una carcajada.

El chico parece reaccionar y asiente. ―Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece? ―responde amablemente. Tiene la voz un poco grave, aunque hay una ligera ronquera al final.

―Un nuevo peinado ―dice el hablador y el chico finalmente deja salir su estruendosa risa. Algunos ríen por lo bajo, otros no tratan de ocultarlo. Renjun sólo puede cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el calor subir por completo hacia su cara y cuello.

―Creí haberle dicho que usted debía sentarse al frente, señor Lee ―el chico paró de reírse abruptamente junto al resto de la clase, y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al lado de las chicas con las que Renjun había hablado. Mark le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado y así Renjun lo hizo―. Bueno clase, como pueden ver tenemos un nuevo compañero en el grupo. Su nombre es Huang Renjun. Acaba de mudarse desde Seúl. Por favor sean amables con él, la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y no quiero sancionar a nadie por molestar al chico nuevo ―tras todos dar una afirmación, el profesor dio inicio a la clase.

《☆》

Mark era amable y divertido. Le explicaba los temas que no entendía, y trabajaban muy bien en las pocas actividades que tenían que hacer juntos. Cuando tienen la última actividad antes del almuerzo, Mark y Renjun logran conversar, ya que terminan la tarea antes que el resto.

―¿Cómo es Seúl? ―pregunta Mark. Hay curiosidad en sus ojos, lo que le da un aura adorable a pesar de su voz.

Renjun lo piensa unos segundos. ―Es muy ajetreado ―contesta―. Muy grande también. Siendo sincero, me está gustando más Jeolcheon que Seúl ―Mark asiente un tanto sorprendido, y antes de dejar que la conversación muera, Renjun hace una pregunta―. ¿Quién es él? ―señala al chico que anteriormente se hallaba sentado en su asiento.

Mark niega con la cabeza, como sí recordar a su amigo le trajera migraña. ―Ése es Haechan. Antes se sentaba dónde estás tú, pero el profesor lo cambió de lugar porque no paraba de hablar ―ambos observan al susodicho trabajando duramente en la actividad con la vista del maestro fija en él. Mark se ríe al verlo y vuelve su rostro hacia Renjun―. Por favor disculpalo. Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda pensarlas.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa sincera tira de sus labios, y la cara de Renjun se ilumina ante el gesto. Mark le regresa la sonrisa, contagiado por la misma.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Mark lo invita a comer con su grupo de amigos, a lo que Renjun acepta porque no le gusta ser grosero con las personas. Renjun no tenía amigos en Seúl y no por falta de amabilidad, sino por falta de presencia. Renjun no se considera especial, y tampoco cree tener una personalidad atrayente. Es amable y educado, tiene un interés natural por las cosas a su alrededor, pero su timidez lo forzaba a vivir en una incertidumbre sobre el origen de las cosas.

Cuando llegan a su lugar habitual (el de Mark y sus amigos porque Renjun es nuevo), dos chicos ya están sentados ahí. Ambos tienen el cabello negro como Mark, y parecen un poco más jóvenes que Renjun. Los miran en cuanto se acercan.

Mark sonríe y los presenta. ―Ellos son Chenle y Jisung. Están en una clase diferente. Chicos, él es Renjun. Es nuevo ―ambos chicos se inclinan en un saludo y Renjun sigue su ejemplo.

―¿Dónde está Haechan? ―pregunta el más alto. Su voz es grave como la de Mark, quizá un poco más. Luce joven, aunque su voz diga lo contrario.

―Terminando una tarea ―ambos asienten ante la respuesta.

―¿Eres chino? ―cuestiona el otro chico. Su voz también es suave como la de Renjun, aunque unos tonos más bajos, un poco más grave. Renjun asiente, suponiendo que su nombre dice mucho de su descendencia―. **¡Yo también! Me llamo Zhong ChenLe. Me mudé a Corea hace 7 años, ¿y tú?** ―contesta en mandarín. Cuando está emocionado, su voz suena más aguda. Jisung, el chico a su lado, frunce el ceño confundido.

― **Soy Huang RenJun. Me mudé cuando tenía 5 años a Seúl** ―responde Renjun en el mismo idioma―. El miércoles pasado volví a mudarme, aquí a Jeolcheon ―finaliza en coreano. Sería grosero hablar en una lengua que los demás no entienden.

Jisung y Chenle asienten, sorprendidos, y Renjun sonríe porque parecen fáciles de impresionar. Haechan llega a la mesa donde todos se encuentran, y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Mark en un gesto de fingido cansancio. Mark alza una ceja ante su actitud, Jisung se ríe suavemente, y Chenle sólo sonríe.

―¡Es una pesadilla! No quiero vivir más en este mundo ―dramatiza. A diferencia del resto, su voz es aguda, a pesar de seguir siendo masculina. El cabello de Haechan es color rojo cereza. Renjun se pregunta si no tendrá problemas en la escuela por ello.

Mark parece fijarse en lo mismo, y le hace una pregunta a Renjun. ―¿Es natural? ―Renjun asiente. Sabe que se refiere al color marrón de su cabello.

―Sí. Mi abuelo tenía el cabello de este color. Mi primo también lo tiene del mismo tono ―aclara con una sonrisa calmada.

Haechan lo mira unos segundos y luego dice. ―Sin ofender, pero, ¿por qué tienes un peinado de soldadito? ―el pelirrojo parece serio y curioso al preguntar, aunque eso no detiene la risa de Jisung; Chenle parece querer reírse, aunque se lo aguante, y Mark suspira por toda respuesta.

La sonrisa de Renjun tiembla, pero no desaparece. ―Mi mamá deseaba una foto mía con el uniforme y este peinado. No quería lastimarla ―Chenle parece comprender a lo que se refiere, y Jisung deja de reír cuando lo escucha.

Haechan cubre su boca con una de sus manos. ―Es tan puro ―suelta con la voz falsamente llorosa. Parece que su respuesta le causa ternura.

Mark, por el contrario, le da una sonrisa de hermano mayor. ―Entiendo. Yo tampoco habría podido negarme a algo así ―dice, y el castaño le regresa el gesto.

Los días de Renjun pasan rápida, pero placenteramente en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. Visita la casa de algunos como Haechan o Chenle, o el grupo entero visita su casa. Van de un lado a otro en grupo; a la casa de alguno de los 3, al único cine del pueblo, a la biblioteca a estudiar (aunque los expulsaron por la risa estruendosa de Haechan y Chenle), o a la cafetería incluso. Hay momentos donde Renjun va con 1 o 2 del grupo solamente, y eso está bien porque le da la confianza de que a ellos les gusta él, y no sólo están juntos por ser amables. También tiene sus momentos de soledad; cuando camina hacia su lugar secreto a dibujar algo nuevo en su visión, o algo que recuerda haber imaginado en hora de clases.

La vida de Renjun se siente en armonía por primera vez. Todo equilibrado de tal forma que tiene tiempo para hacer todo lo que se propone, y al mismo tiempo, siente que las horas le faltan. Nunca había sentido algo así, lo sabe. Siempre había visto como los días pasaban lentamente cuando sentía que todo era demasiado para él, o que surgían rápidamente cuando su abuelo y él pasaban tiempo juntos. Todavía extraña a su abuelo todos los días, pero al menos ya no lo embarga la tristeza como antes.

Su abuelo siempre le enseñó que la vida era hermosa, que cada ser viviente tenía su propia importancia y todos merecían darse una oportunidad para descubrirlo. Recuerda escuchar las historias de su abuelo sobre criaturas que le robaban esa oportunidad a las personas. Criaturas semejantes a monstruos que no sentían empatía por otros.

Lo que más adoraba Renjun de su abuelo, era saber que, a pesar de las advertencias, siempre recalcaba que los monstruos eran creaciones de los propios humanos, y que en algún momento fueron uno, pero escondieron su humanidad para no ser lastimados.

> “― _Las bestias no existen_ ―decía él―. _Un monstruo se alimenta de las pesadillas, y cuando dejas de temerle, él se asusta de su propio reflejo._ ”

El Renjun de 6 años no lo entendió, pero el Renjun actual de 18 años, sí.

Ahora Renjun se encuentra en las mesas de afuera de la cafetería dibujando. Mark está ayudando a Jisung con su tarea de inglés, Haechan le está coqueteando al mesero que parece algo nervioso, y Chenle lo observa dibujar. Parece curioso, pero tampoco quiere distraerlo. Renjun sonríe para sí ante la inocente mirada del menor. Chenle y Jisung eran sólo 1 año menor que él y Haechan, pero aún tenían la inocencia de un niño.

Parece que la curiosidad de Chenle ganó, porque decide preguntar al mayor sobre su hobbie. ―¿Dibujas mucho? ―sus ojos están iluminados por la pregunta, y todos en la mesa dejan lo que hacen para prestar atención. El mesero suspira ante la libertad y corre dentro de la cafetería.

Renjun se sonroja ante la atención, y asiente. ―Sí, mi abuelo me regaló mi primer cuaderno de dibujos. Yo no sabía dibujar, pero no quería decepcionarlo y aprendí como pude ―Chenle se estiró en su asiento para ver mejor el papel.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunta con la voz digna de un niño pequeño.

―La cafetería. Quería plasmarlo de acuerdo a mi visión ―todos asintieron, pero Mark siguió preguntando.

―¿Dibujas más cosas además de esto? ―Renjun asintió de nuevo, mientras les mostraba un dibujo de Jisung mirando hacia algo.

El susodicho señaló el dibujo emocionado. ―¡Soy yo! ―su boca estaba abierta de tal forma que se veía sorprendido.

Renjun sonrió con ternura. ―Dibujo lo que llame mi atención; personas, paisajes, momentos, Moomin ―Haechan frunció el ceño.

―¿Moomin? ―dijo él. Renjun asintió emocionado.

―Sí. Era mi caricatura favorita de niño ―contestó. Haechan asintió, pensativo.

―¿Entonces puedes dibujarme como a una de tus chicas francesas? ―Jisung, Chenle y Renjun soltaron una carcajada, mientras Mark miraba a Haechan con desaprobación. Haechan se encogió de hombros―. ¿Puedes o no?

《☆》

Cuando llega la graduación, los padres de Chenle rentan una limusina para los cinco recién graduados. Renjun ha pasado meses con sus amigos; cinco para ser exactos, y aún no puede acostumbrarse a la vida de lujos del menor. Los padres de Chenle son quizá los más ricos de China, y se mudaron al pueblo en busca de una vida más humilde, en palabras textuales de la misma madre.

La limusina recoge a Renjun hasta su casa con Chenle, Jisung Mark y Haechan montados en la misma. Los cuatro parecen completamente emocionados, a pesar de que Chenle está más acostumbrado a esos lujos. Los padres de Renjun prometen alcanzarlo en la ceremonia de la escuela, ya que no hay salones especiales para esos eventos. Renjun se despide y se sube al auto.

Cuando llegan, pasa un rato hasta que comienzan a dar los diplomas y cartas de buena conducta. Felicitan a las mejores calificaciones del curso, siendo Renjun una de ellas, y tras escuchar el discurso del primer lugar de los alumnos, la fiesta de graduación da inicio.

Renjun conoce al fin a los padres de Jisung, quienes siempre están ocupados trabajando, y al hermano de Mark con su novio. Los padres de Jisung son amables, felicitan a los chicos, y le dan la bienvenida a Renjun por mudarse al pueblo. El hermano de Mark, Taeyong; es amable, servicial, maduro y divertido. Parece un personaje de algún anime, o un modelo. Es muy atractivo, aunque también muy bonito. Tiene un aura completamente de hermano mayor, y eso ayuda a Renjun a entender por qué Mark suele comportarse así con ellos.

El novio de su hermano, Jaehyun, es mucho más atractivo que Taeyong. Parece un actor o un supermodelo. Tiene un aura amenazante, y una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos parecen fríos, y calculadores cuando lo analizan de pies a cabeza, algo chispea en sus ojos al mirar bien su rostro. Taeyong le susurra algo al oído, y cambia toda su expresión a una más amable. Sus ojos se cierran en media lunas cuando sonríe, y Renjun le devuelve el gesto algo intimidado.

La fiesta es llevadera, llena de comida y música de ambiente. Los padres de Renjun y los de Jisung parecen llevarse particularmente bien, y la abuela de Haechan es una señora tranquila que trata a Taeyong y Mark como sus otros nietos. Todos se divierten, y Renjun se siente cómodo por primera vez en una fiesta, ya que nunca había vuelto a asistir a alguna, o hubo disfrutado de sus graduaciones anteriores.

Se hace tarde cuando finalmente todo acaba y varias personas ayudan a recoger todo, entre ellos Renjun y sus amigos. Se siente un aura familiar que alberga todo el pueblo, lo que causa que todo el asunto sea más llevadero. Terminan de llevarse todo, y recogen lo que sobra. Los padres de Chenle ofrecen su casa para una pijamada a los amigos del mismo y todos aceptan, ya que los demás padres y tutores lo ven como una buena manera de festejar de forma más privada.

El cuarto de Chenle es grande, al igual que su casa. Su hogar fue construido especialmente para su familia con cada pequeño cuarto y recoveco diseñado por su mamá y su tío. Su cama es de tamaño king-size, con un dosel amarrado a cada pilar en sus esquinas. Había un gran armario escondido entre las paredes, un peluche enorme con forma de panda en una esquina, varios estantes con álbumes o libros, pequeños cojines puf para sentarse, una televisión de pantalla plana, y algunas consolas de videojuegos debajo de esta.

La primera vez que Renjun había ido a su casa, sintió que se encontraba en el cuarto de un príncipe. Sin embargo, Chenle dijo que era más pequeña que la de sus padres. Renjun no se atrevió a indagar.

Jugaron videojuegos gran parte de la tarde, y la noche. Vieron unas películas, y en algún momento su madre les llevó aperitivos que acababa de aprender a preparar no hace mucho. A la hora de dormir, Chenle, Jisung y Haechan tomaron la cama como propia, y Mark y Renjun durmieron en colchonetas que los padres de Chenle habían preparado para ellos. De hecho, tenían una para Haechan también, pero el pelirrojo alegaba que todavía entraba uno más, y se negaba a ceder el lugar.

Dormir en casa de Chenle es diferente. No incómodo, pero diferente; como saber que estás durmiendo en una cama que no es la tuya, a pesar de que no es una cama. Renjun puede escuchar los ronquidos bajos de Mark, quien duerme a unos metros de él, y los de Jisung, un poco más fuertes. Renjun se levanta para ver a los 3 en la cama, y puede ver a Haechan con una almohada puesta sobre la cabeza. Chenle, por el contrario, parece dormir tranquilamente cara a cara con Jisung.

Renjun se acuesta nuevamente y mira a donde Mark, quien abraza otra almohada entre sus brazos y piernas. Renjun sonríe para sí cuando se da cuenta de lo doméstico que todo luce, y finalmente cierra los ojos para dormir.

《☆》

Las vacaciones antes de iniciar la Universidad son divertidas. Renjun pasa el tiempo practicando sus retratos o saliendo con sus amigos. Su examen para ingresar fue una semana antes de la graduación, así que por ahora solo espera los resultados. El más preocupado de sus amigos es Haechan, pues es al que le resulta más difícil la escuela. Chenle por excelencia sabe que pasará, ya que sus padres le consiguieron un tutor específicamente para el examen. Jisung está tan preocupado como Mark, y el más tranquilo es Renjun, que, aunque está algo nervioso, confía en sí mismo.

El tiempo pasa volando, con Mark y Renjun incluso consiguiendo un trabajo de verano, Haechan quejándose por no tener dinero propio, pero sin buscar un trabajo para sí mismo, y Jisung aprendiendo chino con ayuda de Chenle. El primo de Renjun fue quien les consiguió el trabajo, ya que dos meseros irían de vacaciones a otro estado, y ocuparían sus lugares mientras no estaban. Mark se quedaba en su casa cuando la jornada era muy larga, y regresaba a su hogar al día siguiente tras el trabajo.

Unos días después de dejar el trabajo, puesto que los meseros faltantes regresaron, se dan a conocer los resultados del examen, y Renjun puede asegurar que su alivio no es mayor al de Haechan al enterarse que cursara la Universidad junto a ellos. Su abuela incluso los llevó a comer pizza como forma de felicitarles, y dejó a su nieto elegir los ingredientes. La cafetería se siente extraña al ya no trabajar ahí, pero la compañía de sus amigos le hace olvidarlo. Su primo los saluda a lo lejos en el mostrador, y de hecho puede ver al chico que dio el discurso en su graduación y lo saluda.

Es un día particularmente bonito cuando los 4 deciden ir a comprar sus uniformes de la Universidad. Son simples; una camisa blanca con un pantalón, un saco con el escudo de la escuela color vino y una corbata a cuadros color beige. La escuela no tiene ninguna regla extrema sobre el color de cabello, así que Haechan parece particularmente feliz por ello. Al terminar con los uniformes, deciden comprar algunos útiles que hagan falta, ya que la escuela brinda los libros, y al ver que no hace falta mucho porque los 4 reciclan (incluso Chenle porque considera un gasto innecesario comprar algo nuevo cuando todavía te sobra), deciden finalizar las compras.

El viernes antes de iniciar las clases, Haechan arrastra a Renjun a pintarse el cabello. Su madre parece emocionada con la idea, y aunque Mark le aclara que puede negarse a las peticiones absurdas de Haechan, Renjun no cree que sea tan malo el cambiarse un poco el look. Haechan decide un tono caramelo con los bordes un poco más cortos, completamente diferente al anterior, y Renjun termina con un color rubio cenizo, que lo hace parecer más pálido. Le gusta el resultado, y ya que sus padres le sonríen al verlo como el resto de sus amigos, parece que a ellos igual.

El fatídico día que inicia la Universidad, los chicos buscan sus respectivas clases en la pizarra central. Haechan, Mark y Renjun de nuevo se encuentran en la misma clase, aunque por desgracia Chenle y Jisung quedan en otra por su edad. Por suerte las clases no están muy lejos la una de la otra, así que no se quejan tanto. Haechan desfila su nuevo corte y color de cabello; en cambio, Renjun decide un perfil más bajo, y actuar como si nada.

La Universidad es el edificio más grande de todo el pueblo, seguida del cine y la casa de Chenle. Tiene un campus espacioso y muchos salones para la ocupación de los alumnos de Jeolcheon, y la de los alumnos que viven cerca del pueblo. Hay mesas para almorzar o pasar el rato en áreas más grandes y esparcidas estratégicamente.

En seguida los cuatro adoptan una mesa de las que están cerca de los baños con mucha vegetación cerca, en cuanto la ven, y quedan maravillados al descubrir una pequeña cafetería al final de todas las mesas.

Las aulas son más grandes que las de su anterior escuela, las mesas siguen siendo compartidas, aunque la pizarra ahora es blanca con uso de plumones, y no verdes, que requieren gises para escribir en ella. La tapa de la mesa puede levantarse, y hay espacio suficiente para guardar un par de cosas. Mark, Haechan y Renjun discuten un poco sobre cómo sentarse, pero en cuanto el profesor escucha la estruendosa risa de Haechan, decide sentarlo al frente como el de su anterior escuela. Mark y Renjun no dejaron de reírse hasta que su profesor les dio una mirada severa.

De hecho, mientras Renjun continúa terminando una actividad, descubre que el compañero de Haechan es en realidad Xiaojun, el chico que dio el discurso en su graduación.

El almuerzo fue agradable, ya que la comida valía el buen precio. Las mesas eran de madera, y los asientos a sus cuatro costados eran largos, de color rojo chillón, pegados al suelo de tal forma que podías acomodarte, pero no moverlas. Todos cuentan su día completamente emocionados, explicando la nueva información recibida y dando detalles sobre su profesor o sus compañeros. La escuela los tiene fascinados y satisfechos, imaginando el futuro incierto como todos unos niños.

《☆》

Es una semana después, cuando las desapariciones y misteriosos asesinatos comienzan.

Hoy es jueves, y Renjun junto a sus amigos están hablando sobre los acontecimientos misteriosos que han rondado los últimos días.

―Mi mamá ya no quiere que venga a la escuela, pero mi papá dice que contratará a un guardaespaldas que me traiga y lleve a la escuela ―comenta Chenle.

Jisung asiente. ―Mi mamá tampoco quiere que venga, pero las desapariciones sólo suceden en la noche, así que no se alarma tanto.

―Mi abuela dice que hace tiempo no sucedía esto. Me dijo que las cosas eran iguales hace muchos años ―habló esta vez Haechan.

―Taeyong me dijo cuando era niño que mi mamá le contó lo mismo. Pasaron hace años, pero un día se detuvieron de pronto ―Mark parecía preocupado.

Haechan soltó un suspiro tembloroso al decir. ―Mi abuela dice que podrían ser Oscuros ―todos parecen asustarse, o alarmarse. Todos menos Renjun.

Él está confundido, y su ceño fruncido lo demuestra cuando dice. ―¿Oscuros? ―todos se giran a verlo, pero es Haechan quien vuelve a hablar.

―Sí, Oscuros. ¿No has oído hablar de ellos? ―Renjun niega, a lo que Mark empuja levemente a Haechan para llamar su atención.

―Es nuevo en el pueblo. Además, nunca le hablamos de eso ―Chenle asiente como dándole la razón.

―Cuéntale, hyung ―le pide Jisung, aparentemente asustado con el tema.

Haechan vuelve a suspirar, esta vez más dramático. Se inclina sobre la mesa al decir. ―Los Oscuros son criaturas de las tinieblas. Cazan en la noche, en la madrugada, o en la tarde cuando el sol se está poniendo y las calles se vuelven oscuras. Son muy fuertes, y tienen poderes sobrenaturales. Nadie ha visto uno directamente, o ha vivido para contarlo ―termina, alzando la cabeza en alto como para darse más importancia.

―¿Y qué cazan? ―pregunta Renjun tímidamente, más intimidado con la voz de ultratumba de Haechan que de su relato.

Haechan inclina la cabeza como indicando lo obvio. ―Pues personas ―un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Chenle y Jisung cuando Haechan termina de hablar.

―Hyung, no le contaste de los Nocturnos ―incita el más joven de todos. Mark asiente ante las palabras de Jisung.

Se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención del resto. ―Los Nocturnos son iguales a los Oscuros, con la diferencia de que éstos salen exclusivamente de noche, de ahí su nombre. Y de acuerdo a testimonios antiguos, pueden transformarse en bestias gigantes ―dice él.

―Además de que comen cuando tienen hambre y no por placer. Eso me dijo mi abuela ―soltó Haechan al recordar―. Los Nocturnos comen por hambre, los Oscuros lo hacen por placer, y porque les gusta matar personas.

La mesa se tiñe de un silencio tenso, e incluso el cielo se baña de tonos grises. El viento sopla fuertemente, y todos tiemblan ante la inesperada brisa. El timbre que anuncia el final de la hora del almuerzo los hace dar un pequeño salto del susto, a lo que todos ríen por sus propias reacciones, y recogen todo para regresar a clases.

La mente de Renjun se llena de imágenes sobre criaturas amorfas parecidas a las que su abuelo relataba en sus cuentos, cuando se dirige a casa con Haechan a su lado en el autobús, porque su casa queda de paso. Parte de él sabe que las historias son sólo eso, historias, pero otra parte de él sabe que sí fueran reales, vivir en un mundo junto a ellos sería muy difícil.

Al llegar a su parada, Haechan le dirige una última mirada antes de decir. ―Me quedaría en tu casa, pero no quiero que mi abuelita se quede sola por sí los Oscuros de verdad volvieron ―y con eso dicho, se baja del autobús.

Renjun parpadea, un tanto incrédulo porque Haechan de verdad cree en cuentos de terror. Pero recuerda que sus demás amigos piensan lo mismo, y entonces suspira, porque se da cuenta que sus amigos de verdad creen en ese tipo de cosas.

Al llegar a su casa, sus padres lo reciben efusivamente, claramente felices de que haya regresado a casa. Renjun sospecha sobre si habrán escuchado algo sobre los Oscuros, pero deja morir el tema. Sube a su habitación, ya remodelada con la cama cubierta de sábanas color azul, el armario lleno de ropa y zapatos, su escritorio ocupado con sus cuadernos de dibujo, y su ventana (que se encuentra al otro extremo de su cama, pegada a la esquina) tiene una pequeña cortina color blanca de tela transparente.

Se da un baño y tras acabar decide hacer su tarea. Pasan varios minutos cuando su madre lo llama para comer, a lo que Renjun deja sus útiles y baja para almorzar, sabiendo que debe volver para terminar sus deberes.

Mientras baja, piensa nuevamente en lo que sus amigos le dijeron esa tarde, pero al final desiste. No tiene sentido comerse la cabeza con historias de miedo infantiles.

Lástima que no son historias, pero Renjun todavía no está listo para descubrirlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduccón a nuevos personajes 9v9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le puse Capítulo 1, porque el anterior fue el Prólogo, así que aunque diga Chapter 2, es el 1 xD

El bosque está solitario. Una brisa particularmente fría brota del aire, aunque él no siente nada. Hay un cuerpo siendo arrastrado por el suelo, o al menos la mitad, ya que la parte inferior ha desaparecido en su estómago. Él tiene al sujeto tomado de un brazo, el único que le queda, mientras en el suelo queda un rastro de sangre que mancha la tierra y las plantas.

Hay un teléfono ensangrentado siendo sostenido en su otra mano, y sólo se detiene en su caminata cuando observa algo muy interesante a lo lejos. Él sonríe, sus colmillos largos hacen aparición, y sus pupilas brillan de excitación. Suelta la mano con la que arrastraba el cuerpo, y se agacha hasta que puede ver mejor lo que queda de la persona en cuestión. Analiza durante unos segundos el menú, y cuando se decide finalmente, arranca un pedazo de carne y lo muerde. La sangre escurre nuevamente entre sus dientes, bajando por su barbilla y cayendo más abajo de su cuello. No le importa.

De pronto, da un salto y cae sobre la rama más alta de un árbol, un Pino, mejor dicho. Hay muchos por esa zona. En Jeolcheon casi todos los árboles son pinos. Toma el teléfono en su mano, y teclea unos números, llevándose el instrumento al oído a esperar que la otra persona conteste.

― _¿Sí?_

―Hey ―dice. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro que la otra persona no puede ver, pero está seguro de que lo está imaginando.

― _Ummm, habla con el mejor prostíbulo de toda Corea, ¿qué se le ofrece?_

―¿Tengo en la llamada a la más zorra de todas?

― _Así mismo. No hay otra más experimentada_ ―contesta con un ronroneo en la voz. Él ríe, divertido.

―Delicioso ―responde con la misma voz―. Sin embargo, quisiera hablar con el jefe.

― _¿Tan pronto? Creí que nos divertíamos, bebé._

Él sonríe divertido. ―Ten, pásame a Hansol.

― _Qué aburrido eres_ ―le escucha decir, pero puede oír sus pasos al caminar.

―¿Aburrido yo? Esas vacaciones te comieron la cabeza, o más bien, el culo ―se oye una risa del otro lado.

― _Cariño, es el nene al teléfono_ ―se escucha en la llamada.

― _¿Hola?_ ―dice una voz más formal.

―¡Querido hermano! ―dice con exagerada alegría―. ¿Qué tal la India? ―pregunta. Muerde otro trozo del hígado que tiene en la mano cuando siente que lo deja abandonado.

― _Caluroso, como es costumbre_ ―responde con una sonrisa―. _¿Hace cuánto llegaste?_

―Hace unos minutos, ¿y ustedes?

― _Hace una semana_ ―una pausa―. _¿De dónde conseguiste el teléfono?_

Él sonríe descaradamente. ―Era del tipo que me estoy comiendo ―se escucha una afirmación del otro lado.

― _Deberías comprar uno nuevo_ ―él se ríe por la bajo, y Hansol suspira―. _Jaemin, ¿para qué me llamaste?_

El nombrado termina su comida, y vuelve su atención a lo que sea que ve a lo lejos. ―¿A qué no adivinas quiénes acaban de llegar también?

― _¿Quiénes?_ ―no puede verlo, pero está seguro de que Hansol tiene el ceño fruncido.

―Las bolas de carne con pelo ―dice con una mezcla de asco y diversión.

― _¿Les has visto?_ ―pregunta con seriedad.

―Justo ahora, están cazando ―puede ver a lo lejos como unas bestias gigantes arrastran varios cuerpos hacia dentro del bosque―. No me pienso acercar. Estoy comiendo y no quiero perder el tiempo con su mierda.

― _Bueno, no importa. Déjalos estar. Mientras no invadan nuestro territorio, o molesten a la hora de comer no habrá problemas_ ―dijo con diplomacia.

Se echó una risa, claramente divertido. ―No prometo nada ―dijo, y colgó.

Jaemin se bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol. Cae sobre la cabeza de la persona, y ésta salpica en todas direcciones ensuciando su ropa también. Pone un pie sobre el pecho de la persona, y toma su brazo, estirando con fuerza hasta que escucha la carne desgarrándose, y más sangre cae por el piso. Se deshace de la tela que cubre el brazo, y comienza a degustar. Por fortuna, Jaemin es rápido al comer, así que su desayuno sigue todavía fresco.

《☆》

Renjun está en su habitación, recordando el cumpleaños de Mark, mientras espera la inspiración para un dibujo.

Habían celebrado en la cafetería, ya que te regalan una pizza gratis, con un pedazo de pastel helado para el cumpleañero. La idea fue del propio Mark, dado que su cumpleaños era la fecha más cercana, así que también fue el primero que Renjun celebró con sus amigos.

Ya que en su fecha de cumpleaños nadie sabía, ninguno lo felicitó. Aunque tras enterarse, lo regañaron entre todos, con un Haechan muy indignado por no saber nada al respecto. De hecho, cuando el susodicho cumplió años, tampoco lograron celebrarlo porque la abuela de éste había sufrido un accidente al caer de las escaleras. Tuvieron que internarla en el hospital, por ende, Haechan la pasó en la sala de espera, mientras atendían a su abuela.

El día del cumpleaños fue divertido y muy ruidoso. El hermano de Mark había estado en la cafetería con ellos celebrando, aunque por desgracia el novio de su hermano y el amigo de éste; Johnny, no habían podido asistir. Mark estuvo particularmente triste por la falta de ambos, pero todos trataron de distraerlo para no arruinar su día.

Comieron a reventar, y de hecho Haechan le cantó una canción. Renjun descubrió entonces la melodiosa voz del moreno. Era suave y armoniosa con una libertad para las notas altas que sería envidiable para cualquiera. Incluso el resto de la gente en el restaurante se sorprendieron ante el pequeño espectáculo, y al terminar de interpretar, todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

Renjun sonríe ante el recuerdo, y cierra su libreta porque por ahora la inspiración no abunda en él. Suspira, tomando su teléfono y llamando a Chenle. Tiene ganas de salir con los maknaes y está casi seguro de que ambos están juntos.

― _¿Hola?_ ―contesta el menor. Una voz a su lado pregunta sobre el responsable de la llamada. Renjun sonríe porque es justo como esperaba.

―Hola, Jisung. Pensaba ir a comer algo, ¿quieren ir conmigo?

― _Sí_ ―dicen ambos. Se escucha un ruido y ahora Chenle está al teléfono―. _¿Ahora?_ ―pregunta al final.

Renjun afirma, y luego agrega. ―Sí, los veo en frente de tu casa ―ambos jóvenes dicen una afirmación, y Renjun cuelga la llamada. Se levanta de la silla, y se dirige a la cocina, donde sabe su madre está preparando un pedido para el sábado.

Su madre horneaba pasteles y postres que la gente recogía a domicilio, o a veces ella entregaba en el auto. Era su propio jefe, y aunque podía iniciar a la hora que deseaba, era muy estricta con sus horas de trabajo; razón por la cual en cuanto se propuso a iniciar un lunes la semana que llegaron, ni viento y marea la detuvieron para hacerlo.

Efectivamente, estaba en la cocina. Su vista fija en los pastelillos dentro del horno. Renjun sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su madre lleno de concentración. Pareció notar su presencia porque se giró en seguida y cambió su expresión a una más amable.

―¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño? ―dijo con dulzura. Renjun asintió sonriendo.

―¿Puedo salir a la cafetería con Chenle y Jisung?

Ella sonríe y asiente, aunque su rostro cambia a uno de incógnita. ―¿Quieres que te lleve, o vas tú solo? ―pregunta con las cejas alzadas en expectativa.

Renjun niega con la cabeza. ―Está bien, iré en el autobús. Termina tu pedido. Cuando llegue, te aviso ―dice antes de regresar por las escaleras.

―Bueno ―grita de acuerdo su madre―. Toma algo de dinero de mi bolsa. Está en mi Buró ―agrega con la misma voz.

―Sí ―responde el menor de igual forma.

Va directo hacia su armario y se cambia por una camiseta para salir, unos pantalones, sus tenis y una chamarra. Toma su teléfono, su tarjeta para el transporte y su billetera. Sale de su habitación, y sube las escaleras directo a la habitación de sus padres.

El cuarto es grande, espacioso, aunque aún cómodo y acogedor. La cama es matrimonial, al igual que la de Renjun (ya que había promoción, y su madre nunca desaprovecha ninguna mientras pueda). Hay dos armarios de color marrón y negro respectivamente, con zapatos de todo tipo a los pies de éstos. Hay un escritorio amplio con una división, ya que ambos lo usan. Un espejo largo está colgado en la pared frente a uno de los armarios, junto con un baño al lado de la cama, y dos Buró pegados a los costados de la misma.

El bolso está sobre el Buró de la izquierda, junto al baño. Renjun se dirige hacia él, y toma de la cartera unos pocos billetes. De todas formas, no piensa gastar mucho dinero.

Al meter el efectivo en su billetera, camina de regreso y baja las escaleras nuevamente.

Cuando pasa cerca de la cocina, ya en la sala, se despide. ―Ya me voy, mamá ―dice al tomar sus llaves del llavero en la pared.

―Ve con cuidado. Me llamas ―le responde su madre antes de que cierre la puerta.

Cuando sale todavía es algo temprano, y puede ver en el reloj de su teléfono que son las 4:15pm. Cierra bien la puerta y comienza su camino directamente a la parada del transporte. Su casa es la única en esa área, puesto que parece una cerrada a su alrededor. Renjun tiene que ir por el único camino para entrar y salir de la propiedad; el camino es de grava, como el resto de las calles, y hay una pequeña banqueta en la orilla por la cual Renjun pasa todos los días para ir a la escuela. La propiedad está rodeada de árboles, en su mayoría pinos, y el comienzo de la calle principal, como el resto de las calles, se encuentran como a 300 metros.

Pasan unos minutos y finalmente Renjun llega a la calle principal, se dirige a la parada y espera. El autobús no tarda en llegar y el rubio sube. Pasa la tarjeta por la rendilla y camina dentro para buscar un asiento. Cuando lo encuentra se sienta y saca su teléfono para envía un mensaje al menor.

> **Renjun** : Estoy en el transporte. Llego en un momento. ✔✔
> 
> **LeLe** : Está bien. Te esperamos, gege. ✔✔

Renjun guarda su teléfono, y mira por la ventana al resto del pueblo. Todavía hay personas afuera, aunque algunas parecen asustadas a pesar de la hora. Renjun se pregunta si en algún momento los crímenes se detendrán, o seguirán sin lograr evitarlos. No le gusta saber que en cualquier momento él o alguno de sus padres, o incluso amigos podrían ser los siguientes. Renjun sabe que su padre hace todo lo que puede, y confía en él, pero todavía le asusta que los criminales sean más listos.

Su padre era policía en la estación, razón por la cual había sido cambiado de localidad, y por la que se mudaron de Seúl. Él tenía un auto prestado por la comisaría, aunque rara vez lo utilizaba. En algún momento le prometió a Renjun darle un recorrido por la estación, pero a como estaba de atestado de trabajo últimamente, prefiere enfocarse en ello, y Renjun tampoco quiere distraerlo.

El rubio nota que está por llegar a su parada, así que se acerca a la puerta trasera, y baja en cuanto el autobús se detiene, junto a dos personas más. La casa de Chenle está en ese barrio, uno de los más bonitos, aunque su casa todavía es la más grande. Chenle y Jisung miran entre las cortinas de la casa cada 5 segundos, y en cuanto se dan cuenta que Renjun ha llegado, salen apresurados del hogar.

El rubio los recibe con una sonrisa. ―¿Nos vamos? ―ambos asienten y todos imparten la caminata hacia la cafetería.

―¿Qué hacías antes de salir, hyung? ―pregunta Jisung. Chenle se gira a verlo cuando escucha la pregunta.

―Trataba de dibujar, pero no me llegaba la inspiración ―confiesa el mayor―. ¿Y ustedes?

―No hacíamos nada, sólo hablábamos ―responde el menor. Renjun asiente, aunque en su cabeza se imagina una conversación algo íntima.

Caminan un par de cuadras hasta que Chenle se detiene. Jisung es el primero en notarlo, y también se detiene, seguido de Renjun.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta el mayor de los tres. Chenle se agacha en el suelo y toma sus agujetas.

―Se desataron ―responde. Los otros dos asienten y lo esperan unos cuantos metros lejos.

Jisung y Renjun comienzan a hablar del menú de la cafetería, y discuten sobre lo que pedirán. Chenle está arreglando sus agujetas muy concentrado. No nota cómo un par de ojos lo ven desde la profundidad del bosque.

La bestia es enorme. Tiene la vista completamente fija sobre el humano, y su nariz cosquillea ante el aroma; _huele a inocencia._ Se prepara para saltar, y entonces cuando está a punto de llegar, el chico alza la vista.

Renjun y Jisung dirigen su mirada rápidamente hacia el menor ante el grito sorprendido. Corren hacia él, quien está tirado en el suelo con las palmas de sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo. Jisung se agacha a su altura, y Renjun lo mira a él y al callejón que Chenle no deja de observar, respectivamente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta Jisung asustado y preocupado.

Chenle parpadea en shock, negando con su cabeza. ―Creí que algo me había saltado encima ―dijo con la voz llena de incertidumbre.

Renjun mira dentro del callejón, pero no hay nada a la vista. Frunce el ceño, y se gira hacia Chenle. ―Saben qué. Mejor regresemos. Aquí está muy solitario ―ambos jóvenes niegan fuertemente en cuanto lo dice.

―¡No! ―dicen al mismo tiempo. Renjun frunce más el ceño ante su respuesta.

―Es que queríamos salir ―dice el chino más joven. Jisung asiente.

―No queremos seguir haciendo nada ―dice él.

Renjun los mira alternativamente. Sabe que es peligroso salir en lugares tan poco concurridos, pero negarse a éstos dos es como pedirle que deje de respirar.

Además, aún hay luz solar.

―Bueno, pero caminen rápido ―ambos asienten efusivamente y siguen al mayor hacia la cafetería.

Dos sombras sigilosas en el bosque observan a los tres alejarse del lugar.

―Casi le descubren. Si padre se entera, nos mata ―dice uno de ellos.

El otro tiene ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, y una sonrisa psicótica que abarca lo largo de su cara. ―No importa. No había más testigos. Llévatelo ―mira a la bestia a sus espaldas. Está amarrada dentro de unas cadenas, las cuales aprietan cada que el animal se sacude violentamente. No se detiene ni cuando algunos de sus huesos crujen―. Aquí estorba ―dice apartando la vista y mirando a los jóvenes que llegan a la cafetería. Su sonrisa no desaparece en ningún momento.

《☆》

Renjun llama a su madre en cuanto se sienta en la mesa. ―Hola, mamá. Ya llegamos. Cuando nos vayamos te aviso.

―Bueno, mi vida. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí? ―Renjun dice una afirmación―. Adiós, cariño ―ambos cuelgan.

Renjun suspira y mira acusadoramente a los dos menores frente a él. Éstos sonríen cómplices.

―¿Qué van a pedir? ―dice con un suspiro.

Mientras ambos se pelean el menú, Renjun mira a un chico que pasa cerca de ellos. Lo reconoce en seguida.

―¡Xiaojun! ―el nombrado lleva una charola vacía en las manos. Se gira en cuanto lo oye.

―Renjun, hola ―responde con simpleza, aunque parece sorprendido ante el saludo.

El rubio le sonríe. ―¿Vienes con tu familia? ―pregunta. El par parece discutir por una especialidad u otra.

Xiaojun se rasca la cabeza, y niega. ―Eh, no. Tenía una cita, pero se le cruzó algo ―Renjun asiente, comprendiendo.

―Ya veo ―una pausa―. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? ―los menores dejan de discutir y miran a Renjun, y tras oír la pregunta, a Xiaojun.

Parece que la pregunta le tomó desprevenido porque mira a Renjun y al par consecutivamente. ―Acabo de comer, en realidad ―alza la charola como dando a entender su punto.

―Está bien, lo decía por decir. Puedes sólo pasar el rato con nosotros ―dijo con amabilidad, y después sonrió―. Aunque si ya te ibas, lo entiendo ―dice de manera relajada.

―No, no, está bien. No creí que me quisieran en su mesa ―responde. Renjun se hace a un lado, y Xiaojun se sienta. El par le sonríe.

El mesero llega en ese momento, y los tres ordenan sus respectivos platillos. Cuando se va, Renjun mira a Xiaojun con el ceño levemente fruncido en confusión.

―¿Por qué no? ―le pregunta ante lo dicho anteriormente.

Xiaojun tartamudea un poco. ―Bueno, ustedes son geniales. No creí que alguien aburrido como yo, sería interesante para ustedes ―Renjun parpadea, Chenle abre la boca sorprendido, y Jisung alza las cejas. Xiaojun se sonroja―. Eso sonó menos raro en mi cabeza ―dice mientras se cubre la cara.

Renjun sonríe enternecido. ―¿Por qué crees que somos geniales? ―pregunta Jisung en cambio.

Xiaojun lo mira como si no entendiera la pregunta. ―Es que, bueno, Haechan es muy popular con todos, Mark es popular con las chicas, Chenle es rico, pero no lo presume, Jisung, tú eres muy bueno en el básquet junto a Chenle, y Renjun es muy amable con todos, a todos les agradas ―dice lo último mirando al susodicho.

Los tres callan unos segundos, y después comienzan a reír. La cara de Xiaojun se sonroja más, completamente avergonzado.

Renjun le pone una mano en el hombro. ―No nos reímos de ti ―dice al ver su cara.

―¿Entonces...? ―pregunta confundido.

―Es que ―Chenle se toma del estómago tratando de responder, mientras Jisung se limpia una lágrima imaginaria―, no creímos que dirías eso.

―Nosotros no pensamos que seamos geniales ―termina Renjun.

―A excepción de Haechan-hyung. Él cree que es perfecto ―agrega Chenle. Jisung asiente de acuerdo.

―Sí, a excepción de Haechan ―dice Renjun entre algunas risas―. Simplemente nos vemos como 5 tontos divirtiéndose y pasando el rato. No creímos que los demás tuvieran esa visión de nosotros.

Xiaojun los mira con algo de sorpresa en los ojos. ―¿De verdad? ―sus ojos parecen de cachorrito cuando hace la pregunta.

Los tres asienten. ―Sí, sólo que no se lo digas a Haechan. Se le subirá a la cabeza y estará insoportable ―le pide Renjun. Xiaojun sonríe divertido y asiente.

En eso, el mesero llega y les entrega sus pedidos. Todos toman lo que les corresponde, y Renjun ve a lo lejos a su primo. Éste le saluda animadamente, ya que no había muchos clientes que atender. Xiaojun mira el intercambio de saludos, y lo mira sorprendido.

―¿Conoces al chico de la caja? ―pregunta como si acabara de descubrir que Renjun era esposo de Brad Pitt o Julia Roberts.

Renjun parpadea sorprendido. ―Es mi primo ―contesta con simpleza. Supone que para los demás es raro. No tienen parecido en lo absoluto.

―¿En serio?, ¿cómo se llama? ―Renjun está a punto de decirle, pero en eso Chenle lo interrumpe.

―¿Por qué?, ¿te gusta? ―Jisung abre los ojos con curiosidad, y mira a Xiaojun.

Éste traga saliva y niega rápidamente. ―No. Es sólo que es muy guapo, y parece amigable y genial como ustedes ―dice con nerviosismo.

Renjun sonríe con complicidad, y contesta. ―¿Por qué no le preguntas?

―¿Eh? ―balbucea confundido el más alto.

―Pregúntale su nombre. Le gusta mucho socializar ―dice por toda respuesta.

Xiaojun mira a los otros dos y éstos asienten. Ninguno ha tocado la comida, pues su respuesta parece más interesante. ―Está bien ―dice al final, para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde la caja registradora.

―No creí que aceptara ―dijo Jisung.

―Yo tampoco ―responden los otros dos.

《☆》

Cuando están por irse, los tres amigos intercambian números con Xiaojun. Éste parece más tranquilo al final de la noche y se despide de los tres con un saludo amigable. Los tres le regresan el saludo, y lo ven marchar en el automóvil de su madre.

―No le preguntamos sobre su cita ―dijo Chenle. Los otros dos lo miran y asienten.

―Cierto ―responde Jisung.

―Bueno, tendremos que preguntarle después ―aclara Renjun.

Los tres esperan en la entrada de la cafetería al padre Renjun. El mayor decidió que tras los eventos anteriores, era mejor que una persona mayor y con la que pueden sentirse seguros, los lleve de vuelta a casa. Y qué mejor que un policía.

No tarda mucho y el auto de policía aparca frente a ellos. Los tres sonríen a modo de saludo, y su padre les regresa el gesto. Chenle y Jisung suben a la parte trasera, mientras Renjun camina hacia el asiento de copiloto. Suben al auto, y el padre del rubio arranca. El camino es tranquilo con los tres jóvenes contándole al mayor sobre su experiencia en el local. No pasa mucho tiempo y llegan a la casa de Chenle. Jisung y él se bajan, despidiéndose de Renjun y su padre con un movimiento de manos.

―¡Renjun! ―se escucha cerca de ellos. Todos giran la cabeza para ver a Haechan corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta el nombrado, tras deducir que quiere tener una conversación con él.

El susodicho se detiene frente al auto y jadea tras dejar de correr. ―Fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero tu mamá dijo que saliste con Chenle y Jisung a la cafetería. Así que corrí para alcanzarte.

―¿Desde mi casa? ―pregunta con asombro el rubio.

Haechan alza la vista y frunce el ceño. ―Claro que no. Desde la parada ―Jisung mira detrás de él.

―Son como 20 metros ―dice con ironía.

Haechan abre los ojos de manera exagerada y extiende las manos. ―Oye, no todos nos dedicamos al deporte como tú o Chenle ―comenta con sarcasmo.

Renjun lo interrumpe. ―¿Para qué fuiste a mi casa?

―Iba a decirte que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa ―responde Haechan. Una sonrisita adorna su cara―. Planeaba que saliéramos por ahí, y finalmente regresar a mi casa para hacer cosas de chicas ―dice―. Chenle también estaría invitado, pero entonces Jisung también, y no entramos todos en mi cama ―contesta al final.

Renjun parpadea ante lo último, y Chenle entrecierra los ojos ante el aparente insulto. Jisung y el padre de Renjun parecen entre divertidos y confundidos. Renjun debería estar acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de Haechan, pero a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, todavía parece soltar algo nuevo que lo sorprende.

―Pasaré por alto el insulto, y fingiré que tu invitación es tan normal como cualquier otra ―dice por toda respuesta.

Chenle mira entre ambos, y finalmente dice. ―Bueno, ya nos vamos. Hasta mañana ―se despide. Jisung hace lo mismo y caminan hacia la casa del mayor.

Haechan los mira partir, y luego dirige su vista hacia el padre de Renjun. ―¿Nos daría un aventón?

《☆》

La habitación de Haechan es espaciosa. Tiene lo necesario como una cama, su armario, la televisión, un baño, un estante donde tiene varias figurillas, un tocador con un espejo cuadrado y un Buró donde tiene varias de sus cosas o accesorios. Su uniforme está planchado y colgado en la puerta abierta de su armario, y los tenis de color blanco, yacen bajo este. Su cama está cubierta con una sábana que tiene estampados de cereza (regalo de Taeyong), y hay un peluche de un popular oso color café al que llama Pudu (a pesar de que el animal de felpa se llame Brown).

Renjun se encuentra sentado frente al tocador, mientras Haechan peina sus cabellos, experimentando y buscando la manera de estilizarlo. Cuando el moreno dijo que harían cosas de chicas, Renjun no se lo tomó literal, pero al parecer a Haechan no parecía importarle. Su ceño estaba fruncido en concentración, y movía el cepillo en su mano de un lado a otro en busca del peinado perfecto. Cuando terminó, alejó el objeto del rubio y miró su obra maestra a través del espejo.

―Eso está mejor ―dice Haechan con suficiencia.

―¿Me veo bien? ―pregunta Renjun con los ojos cerrados, ya que Haechan le dijo que no podía mirar hasta que terminara.

Haechan murmura, y responde. ―Digo, no puedo hacer milagros, pero sí ―Renjun mueve una de sus manos hacia atrás, tratando de golpear al moreno. Haechan lo evita, riendo con diversión. El rubio abre los ojos al final.

El peinado no parece la gran cosa; la parte izquierda de su cabello está colocado hacia atrás, mientras que el otro lado, se mantiene fijo de un lado con un poco de flequillo al frente. No es mucho, pero Renjun luce diferente. Menos infantil como de costumbre, aunque aún puede verse muy joven. Le gusta.

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunta el moreno con curiosidad.

Renjun asiente despacio. ―Sí.

Haechan sonríe y Renjun le regresa la sonrisa. El rubio se levanta de su asiento y ambos se tiran sobre la cama. Renjun tiene cuidado porque sabe que Haechan lo matará si arruina su nuevo look. Al menos hasta la hora de dormir.

―¿Y de qué querías hablar? ―le cuestiona Renjun al moreno―. ¿O sólo querías que viniera para pasar el rato?

Haechan mira alrededor de la habitación, y finalmente dice. ―¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Renjun murmura. ―¿Que si me gusta alguien? ―dice y mira hacia el techo pensativo―. Sí te refieres de manera romántica, no. Me gustas tú, Mark, Chenle y Jisung, pero de manera amistosa ―termina―. ¿Por qué?

Haechan mira sus manos. ―Porque... ―se ríe con nerviosismo―. Sabes qué, olvídalo ―mira hacia Renjun y sonríe como si nada―. Cuéntame qué hicieron en la cafetería ―dice. Se recuesta en la cama y abraza al peluche sobre su estómago.

Renjun nota el cambio brusco de conversación, pero decide no presionarlo. ―Bueno, nos encontramos con Xiaojun y lo invitamos a comer con nosotros ―Haechan parece más cómodo cuando se da cuenta de que Renjun no exige una respuesta.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, dijo que nosotros somos geniales ―le dice el rubio. Haechan alza ambas cejas y sonríe.

―Pues claro, están conmigo. Les tenía que hacer el favor ―comenta con sarcasmo.

Renjun rueda los ojos. ―Ay, no, para qué te lo dije ―responde divertido. Haechan y él se ríen.

Cuando dejan de reír, el rubio se recuesta en la cama y pone su barbilla sobre una de sus manos. Hay seriedad en sus facciones y Haechan lo nota. ―¿Pasa algo?

Renjun mira la pared detrás de Haechan unos segundos y luego responde. ―Cuando íbamos de la casa de Chenle a la cafetería, él se detuvo detrás de nosotros por un callejón. Tenía las agujetas desatadas, y lo esperamos unos metros adelante para que las atara. Escuchamos un grito, y fuimos corriendo hacia él. Nos dijo que pensó que algo le había saltado encima ―una pausa―. Lo raro es que dijo algo, no alguien ―terminó. Había incertidumbre en su mirada, y a juzgar por los ojos abiertos de Haechan, también en los de él.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ―preguntó con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

―Pues nada. Les dije que regresáramos a la casa, pero no quisieron. Niños tercos ―dijo lo último con los ojos entrecerrados.

―A lo mejor era un nocturno, pero como era de día no les hizo nada ―propuso Haechan. Tenía una mano en la barbilla y parecía algo pensativo al respecto.

―Pues yo no sé, pero fue muy extraño ―contestó Renjun. En ese momento el teléfono del moreno suena, y éste frunce el ceño al ver quién lo llama.

―¿Mark? ―dice en cuanto contesta.

―Acabo de ver algo pasar ―habla rápidamente el contrario.

Haechan abre los ojos sorprendido, y Renjun se acerca para escuchar la llamada. ―Espera ―pide el menor, y presiona el botón de altavoz―. Ahora sí, ¿qué dijiste?

―¿Qué hiciste? ―pregunta el mayor de los tres.

―Puse el altavoz para que Renjun escuche también.

―¿Renjun está contigo? ―tras Haechan decir una afirmación, el mayor continúa―. Dije que acabo de ver algo pasar atrás de mi casa.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dice Renjun.

―Bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y cuando me asomé por la ventana que da a la parte trasera, vi algo pasar rápidamente de un lado al otro. Desapareció en el bosque ―dijo con nerviosismo.

Ante la cara de confusión del rubio, Haechan le explica. ―La parte de atrás de su casa es una hectárea grande de terreno. No hay nada, y a los lados están árboles y bosque ―dice Haechan, explicando con ademanes. Luego se dirige hacia Mark―. ¿Cómo era?

―No sé. No era un animal porque no estaba en cuatro patas, sino en dos. Y además iba muy rápido, casi volaba.

―¿¡Cómo que volaba!? ―dramatizo Haechan.

―Me refiero a que iba muy rápido y parecía que volaba. No fue literal ―explica Mark.

―¿Tú estás bien? ―pregunta Renjun en cambio.

―Sí. Ya mejor me voy a mi cuarto. Si escucho algo raro, iré a la habitación de Taeyong y Jaehyun ―se escucharon pasos apresurados, y una puerta cerrarse.

―¿Y de qué te va a servir Taeyong si esa cosa es un Oscuro? ―le reclama Haechan.

―Pues Jaehyun-hyung también está ahí y él debe saber defensa personal. Por algo se va de caza casi todos los días ―dice Mark a la defensiva―. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Si algo pasa, les digo mañana. Adiós.

―Adiós ―respondieron ambos.

Haechan mira al rubio a los ojos en cuanto se corta la llamada. ―Primero lo de Chenle y ahora esto. De seguro que un Nocturno casi los mata, y a Mark un Oscuro le ronda por su casa. Ay no, ¿qué vamos a hacer si nos infestan esas cosas? Y mi abuelita, ¿qué hago si algo le pasa a mi abuelita? No, no, no, no, yo me muero si algo le pasa a mi abuelita. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella? Será mejor que-…

―¡Haechan, tranquilízate! ―Renjun lo toma por los hombros, deteniendo abruptamente su pequeño ataque de pánico.

El susodicho lo mira sorprendido, y después cambia su expresión a una de indignación. ―Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo ―luego frunce el ceño―. Y, ¿por qué para ti es fácil decirlo? Tú vives prácticamente en medio del bosque. ¿No te da miedo? Yo vivo rodeado de casas y apartamentos, y ya me quiero mudar de país ―Renjun sonríe divertido.

―Tranquilízate. Nada va a pasar ―dice con calma, para después sentarse en la cama―. Quizá sólo fue una coincidencia.

Haechan lo miró como si acabara de decir algo tremendamente obvio. ―¿Cómo va a ser una coincidencia? Primero casi atacan a Chenle, y luego Mark me llama y dice que vio algo fuera de su casa. Es como decir que encontrar una persona muerta en su apartamento con un desconocido y un arma, no es sospechoso ―dice el moreno.

Renjun suspira. ―Ok, sí, parece algo sospechoso, pero no podemos sacar conjeturas. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer sí tienes razón? ―Haechan abre la boca para decir algo, pero al final no lo hace.

Se sienta junto a Renjun en la cama. ―¿Sabes qué? Mejor veamos una película porque el corazón se me va a salir del pecho sí no me calmo ―el rubio asiente y ambos se acomodan en la cama para encender la televisión y buscar una película.

Cuando Haechan escoge una y la pone, Renjun frunce el ceño. ―¿Leyendas de Pasión otra vez? ―Haechan se encoge de hombros.

―Oye, Brad Pitt es el único que puede calmarme y aquí se ve más hermoso que nunca, ¿lo has visto? ―alza las cejas en un gesto como dando a entender su punto.

Renjun sonríe divertido y niega con la cabeza. ―Ya veamos la película.

《☆》

Es de noche, con una brisa refrescante. Es casi fría, tanto que penetra en su abrigo, haciéndole temblar. Están a mediados de agosto, así que otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina. La chica camina rápidamente porque quiere llegar a casa a cubrirse y quizá tomar un poco de chocolate caliente. Hay mil tareas en su cabeza que aún quedan pendientes en su vida y está tan perdida pensando en por cuál de todas empezar que al girar en la esquina no nota al sujeto que le espera. Es tarde cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, porque él la golpea fuertemente en la cara.

Ella cae con fuerza en el suelo, y él la toma del tobillo para arrastrarla hasta alejarse en el bosque. No se alejan del todo, pero sí lo suficiente para que nadie los vea, y se arrodilla hasta estar a la altura de su hombro. Pone una mano sobre su boca para evitar que ruidos se escuchen a lo lejos, y arranca un pedazo de piel y músculo de un mordisco. La chica despierta al momento ante el desgarrador dolor. Un grito desesperado y lleno de tortura sale desde lo profundo de su garganta, pero la mano que sujeta su boca con increíble fuerza, evita que nada se oiga.

Lágrimas se escurren entre sus mejillas, y sabe que su garganta podría desgarrarse de lo mucho que está gritando, pero a su atacante no parece importarle porque sigue comiendo tranquilamente de lo que está quedando de su hombro.

El sujeto parece cansarse después de un rato porque se transforma en una bestia gigante, ocasionando que ella grite ahora de terror. La bestia con forma de lobo u oso gigante se abalanza hacia su cabeza con rapidez y la hace desaparecer de un mordisco. Los gritos que logran oírse por unos segundos, se detienen abruptamente, y el susodicho se transforma en una persona de nuevo. Un sujeto hace aparición detrás de él, haciéndolo gruñir, aunque no es necesario, pues el sujeto sabe que no debe acercarse.

―Jeno, ni siquiera son las 9 de la noche ―dice el recién llegado. El chico sigue comiendo, y aunque no parece prestarle mucha atención, le dedica una mirada de reojo.

―Tenía hambre ―contesta simplemente.

El mayor sonríe con tranquilidad. ―Eso veo. ¿Vas a limpiar este desastre? ―pregunta con la voz suave. Jeno lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no está siendo condescendiente.

Taeil siempre parece amable, aún con quienes no lo es.

Afortunadamente, Jeno es su hermano consentido. ―Sí.

―Muy bien. Yo espero ―y ambos guardan silencio.

Jeno se transforma en una bestia nuevamente, y comienza a devorar con ansias lo que queda del ser humano. Escupe las ropas y accesorios que encuentra, y en el eco del bosque se escuchan los huesos crujir, los miembros romperse y la carne desgarrarse. Del hocico del animal escurre la sangre, la cual tiñe la tierra de un tono más oscuro, humedeciéndola. Se lame el hocico entre largos bocados y sigue masticando lo que encuentra.

Al terminar, se relame una vez más, limpiando el pelaje del borde de su hocico, y transformándose en un joven de nuevo. La boca de Jeno aún está un poco manchada de sangre, pero no le presta atención y camina hasta estar junto a Taeil. Éste le guarda una sonrisa amable, y ambos caminan hacia las profundidades del bosque, en busca de su hogar.

―La próxima vez espera a la hora de la cena, ¿sí? ―hay una tranquilidad muy propia de Taeil al decir aquello, y Jeno sabe que Taeil se molestó con sus acciones impulsivas.

Con él no, porque Jeno es su niño adorado.

―Sí ―responde con su frialdad de siempre.

Ambos desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! He traído el capítulo de hoy:^) No me gustó mucho el capítulo, pero espero que les guste.
> 
> Por cierto, ¿pueden adivinar quién es el primo de Renjun? 9u9
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, un besito uwu. Nos leemos el próximo martes<3


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que dice Chapter 3, es el capítulo 2:)

Es lunes nuevamente. El día está particularmente bonito a pesar de que el viento es muy frío, y aunque la mayoría de alumnos parecen un tanto alegres en su ida a la escuela, él no parece estarlo.

Jeno nunca parece estar de ninguna forma, después de todo.

Camina lentamente hacia la escuela. Sus libros son sostenidos por sus brazos al ser nuevos; acaba de comprarlos el día anterior junto al uniforme, ya que había estado ausente del pueblo por un buen par de años. Supone que sus libros y uniformes viejos ya no sirven.

Sus hermanos y él regresaron a inicios del año escolar, por ende, estaba poniéndose al día con el encuadre escolar; es decir, exigir a su comida que le explique lo que están estudiando el primer año. Hace mucho tiempo no estudiaba, se había dado un tiempo libre, y dado que ninguno de sus demás hermanos estudiaba, no pareció importarles. Cuando iniciaron las clases, apenas estaba ingresando a la escuela. Fue un poco complicado quedar, ya que no aplicó el examen de ingreso, pero con un poco de persuasión de parte de uno de sus hermanos, el Director aceptó sin dudarlo más tiempo.

Claro, con la condición de esperar hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Jeno aceptó porque no le interesa, además de saberse de memoria cada tema explicado en la escuela. Los ha estudiado en reiteradas ocasiones, por lo cual, no es de extrañar que Jeno se confunda cada que vuelve a ingresar a un nuevo año.

Jeno mira las cosas a su alrededor y puede notar que, aunque el pueblo tiene la misma aura de siempre, todo ha cambiado. Hay más casas que antes, y la mayoría de edificaciones cambiaron de color. Incluso NeoCity, el club nocturno mixto, ha tenido muchos cambios.

Menos sus miembros recurrentes.

Un chico con su grupo de amigos pasa cerca de él y tiran sus libros al suelo. Todos se ríen como idiotas, pero cuando Jeno los mira fijamente, tragan saliva con miedo y huyen del lugar. Jeno aspira lentamente, tratando de calmarse y no armar una escena que lo obligue a dejar la escuela nuevamente. Entonces mejor, se agacha para recoger sus libros.

―¡Eso, huyan pedazo de idiotas! ―una voz suave, pero aparentemente molesta (muy molesta), se escuchó a su lado. El chico se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que él, y comenzó a recoger las cosas a su alcance―. Creí que no había gente tan estúpida aquí en Jeolcheon.

Jeno sintió el tintineo de su voz aun retumbando en sus oídos. Era suave, clara, con cierto tono masculino, pero sin dejar de ser delicada. Sus dientes vibraron con un cosquilleo ante la realización de que le gustaba el aroma del chico. Jeno tragó saliva, un poco tenso ante la idea de tener que observarlo. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero a su bestia interior parecía no importarle.

Finalmente alzó la vista para ver al chico, y parte de él se arrepintió. El chico era precioso, con los labios más suaves que había visto sin tener que tocarlos, y un cabello rubio cenizo que lo hacía parecer un Ángel. Sus mejillas parecían como de porcelana, en conjunto con el uniforme que lo hacía verse como un muñeco de colección, _y sus ojos_ , esos hermosos ojos que albergaban un brillo y pureza que Jeno jamás había visto en toda su vida. Y Jeno había vivido muchísimo tiempo.

―Toma. Son todas tus cosas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, y su voz pareció absorber a Jeno, como si nada más tuviera importancia a su alrededor. Asintió, todavía sin poder hacer nada más que admirar al ser etéreo frente a él. El chico sonrió, y **_oh diablos_** , su sonrisa podría salvar al mundo de los de su especie. El chico se acomodó la mochila en su lugar y se despidió, tomando el autobús que justo pasaba al lado de ambos―. Nos vemos ―fue lo último que el chico dijo.

Los oídos de Jeno pitan con las últimas palabras dichas por el chico resonando una y otra vez en su mente. Siente que las manos le pican con necesidad y desespero. Quiere tocar esa boca, esas mejillas y ese delgado cuerpo que parece frágil ante cualquier ligera brisa. Un instinto posesivo se apodera de él, y puede jurar que es diferente a querer poseer un cuerpo, o pelear por la comida.

Jeno nunca ha sido bueno en compartir sus cosas, y está seguro de no querer empezar justo ahora.

《☆》

Renjun puede observar a lo lejos al grupo de idiotas que molestaron a aquel chico en la mañana. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, claramente molesto al recordar todo. El grupo de bravucones están en la acera, fuera de la escuela. Parecen bromear entre ellos, mientras comen pizza de la cafetería de al lado, y molestan un poco a los estudiantes que salen o entran. Renjun tiene su semblante fijo en ellos, esperando que alguno se tropiece haciendo el ridículo, o que su comida se le caiga al piso.

Sí, Renjun nunca le ha deseado el mal a nadie. Demándenlo.

Mark parece notar su malestar (cosa rara en el rubio), y decide cuestionarle. ―¿Pasó algo malo hoy? ―pregunta. Todos parecen igual de curiosos porque esperan que el susodicho responda.

Renjun exhala, cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo. Todavía está molesto, pero no vale la pena esperar una venganza de parte del mundo hacia los chicos. ―Algo así. Esos tipos le tiraron sus cosas a un chico en la mañana. Parecía molesto, pero no se defendió. Me da coraje la gente que hace bullying ―los cuatro amigos voltean hacia donde señala el rubio y tanto Haechan como Mark parecen disgustados.

―Esos estúpidos no aprenden ―dice Haechan―. Hace 2 años molestaron a mi abuelita y casi se lastima por ello. El señor de la tienda los vio y les dio una paliza. Ojalá los hubiera atropellado un camión ―el castaño se cruzó de brazos, molesto al recordar la escena.

Mark asintió, con el semblante tan irritado como el de Haechan. ―Cuando estudiaron con Taeyong ellos lo molestaban por su cabello morado. Jaehyun-hyung les dio un susto y ya ni siquiera se atreven a mirarlo. Quizá si le comento, los visite a su casa ―pensó para sí.

Renjun sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho de saber que sus amigos también detestaban a la gente así. Miró a donde Chenle y Jisung. ―¿A ustedes no los han molestado? ―ambos negaron.

―Mi papá los amenazó con demandar porque ya son mayores ―dijo el chino más joven. Renjun soltó una risa, y su pecho se ablando. Al menos alguien pensaba en una solución más burocrática.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases. Chenle y Jisung se quejaron al recordar que su siguiente materia era inglés, más Jisung que Chenle, ya que el mayor lo entendía de manera más fluida, pero el menor tenía muchas dificultades con aquella lengua y por mucho que Mark le explicara, Jisung no era un hablante nativo como él. El mayor le prometió clases extras y una comida gratis si se esforzaba, así que tanto Chenle como Jisung parecieron renovar su espíritu.

Su siguiente clase tenía que ver con las matemáticas, y a pesar de que Renjun entendía los números de manera rápida y Mark era decente en ese ámbito, Haechan deseaba querer llorar cada que tenían esa materia, aunque no más que Xiaojun, quien parecía constantemente irritado con Haechan, ya que éste siempre le pedía que lo ayudara, y al final nunca entendía nada.

Cuando es la hora de salida, Haechan y Renjun esperan el autobús juntos, mientras Mark espera a Jaehyun para llevarlo a casa, y Jisung espera junto a Chenle a su chófer, pues éste siempre lo dejaba en la suya. Renjun a veces pensaba que esos dos tenían una relación mucho más fuerte que la de dos amigos, pero si ninguno mencionaba nada, no era asunto de Renjun descubrirlo.

Tras irse los más jóvenes, un auto color blanco último modelo aparca frente a ellos. Mark se despide de los otros dos, y se dirige al asiento del copiloto. Jaehyun está en el asiento del conductor con el brazo izquierdo fuera de la ventana. Un peinado pulcro recubre su cabello; que a diferencia de Renjun, a él lo hace lucir como el guapo CEO de alguna compañía. Sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos cuando ve al par, y se despide con un suave movimiento de mano en cuanto arranca.

Haechan suspira cuando el auto desaparece. ―Que Taeyong-hyung me perdone, pero Jaehyun-hyung es el hombre más hermoso que yo haya visto ―Renjun alza una ceja al escucharlo.

―Es mayor que tú ―dice con diversión en la voz.

―Eso no le quita lo guapo ―Renjun abre la boca para protestar, pero realmente sabe que Haechan tiene razón.

Que Dios lo perdone, pero Haechan tenía razón.

Al final el autobús tardó unos minutos más en aparecer, y ambos suben perezosamente a sabiendas del montón de deberes que tienen por hacer. Renjun se sienta en la ventana y Haechan a su lado, ya que es el primero en bajar de los dos.

Haechan parece inquieto por algo y no tarda en dar a conocer aquello que lo molesta. ―¿Crees que Mark y yo seríamos buena pareja? ―pregunta con duda y nerviosismo.

Si Renjun estuviera tomando agua, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera tosiendo por casi atragantarse.

“ _Así que eso era de lo que querías hablar hace meses_.”

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunta con toda la calma que puede.

Haechan se muerde la uña del pulgar en un acto que refleja nerviosismo. ―Bueno, Chenle y Jisung no están muy lejos de comenzar a darse cuenta de lo enamorados que están el uno del otro y tú serás eternamente soltero porque no pareces interesado en nadie, así que ―Renjun parpadea ante lo último, pero no lo interrumpe―, no lo sé. Taeyong-hyung y mi abuela siempre pensaron que algún día nos daríamos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas. Nos enamoraríamos, nos graduaríamos juntos y finalmente nos casaríamos, construyendo una casa a las afueras del pueblo como el hermano de Mark y Jaehyun-hyung ―dijo al final. Parecía seriamente mortificado.

Renjun esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero cuando no dijo nada, él respondió. ―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ―pregunta con calma.

Haechan se muerde el labio inferior y luego dice. ―Qué no ha pasado ―contesta con una exhalación―. ¿Qué pasa sí terminamos casados, pero no nos amamos? ―hay miedo e incertidumbre en los ojos de Haechan cuando lo mira, y Renjun no puede burlarse de la sinceridad con la que Haechan expresa sus preocupaciones.

Renjun toma aire, y piensa unos momentos antes de responder. ―Creo que Mark y tú son una excelente pareja. No necesariamente de manera romántica, sino como dos personas que se complementan perfectamente. Ustedes son mejores amigos desde hace muchos años, y se preocupan el uno por el otro de tal forma que saben lo que al otro le molesta o le disgusta ―Haechan lo escucha atentamente, como si hubiera necesitado escuchar esas palabras desde hace tiempo―. Sí ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, creo que lo sabrán, sin necesidad de que alguien más espere algo de ustedes.

―Pero, ¿y si no lo estamos? ―pregunta él con miedo.

Renjun toma su mano y sonríe, porque Haechan parece un niño asustado. No un casi adulto de 18 años. ―Entonces no lo serán, pero seguirán estando juntos porque el amor no sólo es para los enamorados ―contesta con paciencia y amabilidad. Haechan suelta el aire retenido, y le dedica a Renjun una sonrisa temblorosa, claramente más tranquilo con la respuesta.

Llegan a la parada de Haechan y éste se despide con su usual alegría de siempre. Renjun le regresa la despedida, y suspira para sus adentros. Al menos sabe que no es el único que duda de Chenle y Jisung.

《☆》

Lunes. Fatídico lunes.

Jaemin odia los lunes.

Hoy está de camino a la escuela. Los alumnos a su alrededor (que lo reconocen de los supuestos rumores), se alejan en cuanto lo ven, pero él no presta atención a nada de eso. No.

Jaemin se pregunta por el sabor de aquel chico bajito que se encuentra del otro lado de la acera.

Su uniforme, que es de secundaria, le queda grande y lleva una mochila que hace lucir más pequeño al propio dueño. Por un momento tiene las ganas de ponerle el pie y verlo caer, pero se contiene. Luego querría verlo rogar por su vida mientras le rompe una pierna, y no tiene ganas de lidiar con Hansol.

La misma idea surge entre un grupo de chicos que pasan frente a él porque lo empujan, haciéndolo caer y probablemente rasparse las manos. Una sonrisa sádica surca los labios de Jaemin porque hace días no presenciaba un acto de depredadores. Los chicos le dicen un par de cosas que causan que el chico retroceda asustado. Jaemin puede oír todo perfectamente porque tiene la habilidad, y escucha incluso la saliva pasar con dificultad por la garganta del menor. Se relame los labios, deseoso.

De pronto un chico, igual de delgado que el más joven en el suelo, pero más alto, hace aparición. Tiene el ceño fruncido, y en sus ojos hay molestia, digna de alguien que parece ver a un viejo Némesis al que detesta. El grupo de chicos se ríen ante la pose intimidante del chico, y éste aprieta los puños.

―Dejen de molestar a los demás. No sean tan idiotas ―dice con enfado. Jaemin sonríe divertido, porque los actos de falso heroísmo nunca fallan en alegrarle el día.

―¿Cómo nos llamaste? ―dice uno, claramente molesto con el insulto. El resto también parece disgustado, porque todos se acercan a él.

―Idiotas ―repite el rubio y todos se abalanzan sobre él. Sólo que nadie llega a tocarlo.

El chico patea el estómago del que parece el líder, mientras golpea con un puñetazo al otro de la izquierda. El que está atrás de ellos corre para taclearlo, pero el chico se agacha y lo tira sobre su espalda con el peso de su cuerpo. Uno más quiere atacarlo desprevenido, y el chico parece darse cuenta, porque lo patea en la ingle para después darle un golpe en la quijada. Todos están tirados en el suelo, abrazados a la zona herida en cuestión. El líder trata de vengarse, pero el chico es más rápido y lo golpea en el estómago con el puño, seguido de un gancho derecho en la mandíbula. Jaemin puede jurar que escuchó el crujido de su lengua ser mordida por sus dientes, aunque está seguro nadie más que él y el sujeto lo notaron.

El grupo de chicos corren como pueden, y el chico rubio exhala furioso por la nariz. Se agacha a la altura del joven de secundaria, y lo ayuda a levantarse. Éste tiene los ojos abiertos enormemente tras ver todo el altercado.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta con la voz más suave y cálida que Jaemin ha escuchado nunca. Aunque no pueden culparlo, sólo ha conocido a puros hijos de puta.

A excepción de sus hermanos, claro.

―S-sí ―contesta con voz temblorosa. Renjun le sonríe, y Jaemin sabe que acaba de ver lo que los humanos conocen como un Ángel. La sonrisa es preciosa, reluciente y honesta. Verdaderamente honesta. Hay una complaciente sinceridad en sus palabras y gestos, que incluso Jaemin tiene dificultades en apartar la vista.

Diablos, si así piensa de su sonrisa, Jaemin no quiere saber cómo resultaría el describir al resto de sus facciones. Aunque es una exquisitez, si a él le preguntan.

El chico huye de la escena y el rubio suspira. Cruza la acera del lado donde Jaemin se encuentra y parece ocupado vigilando que el chico llegue bien a la parada, que no le nota hasta que se choca con él. Como Jaemin sospechaba, el chico es peso pluma.

―Disculpa, estaba distraído ―dice con una tímida y delicada voz, completamente diferente a la usada con anterioridad. Mira a Jaemin a la cara y hace una mueca―. ¿No crees que ese tipo de gente es horrible? ―dice con molestia y decepción.

Jaemin asiente, aunque sonríe para sus adentros. El chico parece no darse cuenta del sarcasmo en sus gestos porque suspira aliviado y se va. Jaemin observa al rubio caminar directamente a la parada contraria y sonríe con perversión.

Adora los muñecos delicados. Son más divertidos a la hora de suplicar. Aunque todavía no está seguro de si quiere comerlo para la cena o para disfrutar. Ummm. Exquisito.

Hace tiempo su instinto depredador no lo hacía sentir tan deseoso y posesivo, pero bueno, había estado en Siberia todos esos años, volver al viejo Jeolcheon no lo decepcionó después de todo. Al menos no por ahora.

Ya disfrutaría de los placeres de hacer llorar a los jovencitos, y el rubio estaba como principal en su lista.

《☆》

Renjun se encuentra en la librería junto a su padre buscando un libro. El mayor le explicó el nombre y la portada, y ambos se dedican a buscar el dichoso objeto que tanto deseaba su progenitor. Está calmado y demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta del par de ojos que lo observan a lo lejos.

Jeno está sobre un pino, observando fijamente al rubio en cuestión. Está a varios metros lejos de donde Renjun se encuentra, pero puede ver incluso más lejos que eso, así que no resulta difícil para él. Jaemin, en cambio, se encuentra del otro lado de la acera, sentado en una banca, mientras analiza cada detalle y acción del más joven.

Ambos sienten la presencia del otro, pero ni siquiera se molestan en dedicarse una mirada de advertencia. No es el momento de marcar territorio.

El padre de Renjun parece encontrar el libro porque rápidamente se dirige a su hijo y le muestra su nueva adquisición. Renjun sonríe con los ojos brillando en alegría, parece que se siente a gusto de saber que aquello lo hace feliz. Sus ojos se cierran detrás de su sonrisa, y ambos tienen serios problemas para controlarse. Jeno rompe una de las ramas del árbol, y Jaemin le hace una enorme grieta a su asiento.

Renjun y su padre salen de la librería, y caminan hacia el auto del mayor. Éste enciende el auto, mientras el rubio se pone el cinturón. Su padre decide poner la radio, y conduce hasta su casa. Ambos le siguen de cerca sin que ninguno lo note.

Al llegar, Renjun va a su habitación, y puede escuchar la voz emocionada de su padre cuando le habla a su mamá de su libro nuevo.

Se tira sobre la cama y mira hacia el techo. Jisung y Mark vendrán más tarde para hablar de las vacaciones que se avecinan, ya que se cumple un aniversario para el pueblo. Mark de hecho lo invitó a su casa por primera vez. Renjun jamás se cuestionó porqué Mark nunca lo había hecho. Simplemente asumió que era demasiado largo ir hasta su casa, para sólo regresar en poco tiempo. Estaba emocionado, por fin conocería la casa del mayor. Además, extrañaba a Taeyong-hyung, quien había sido súper amable con él en la graduación.

Dormiría un poco antes de que lleguen. Su madre le avisaría en cuanto ya estén allí, así que, con eso en mente, se acomodó en su cama y se echó una siesta.

Jeno entró por la ventana en cuanto se percató de que había caído inconsciente. Tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó a observarle. Renjun tenía una forma muy tierna de dormir; su boca se abría ligeramente, tenía sus dos manos debajo de la almohada y la sábana solía cubrirlo hasta el cuello, sólo que aquella vez ésta llegaba hasta su cintura. Una presencia sigilosa se asomó por la ventana, y exhalo molesto en cuanto vio a Jeno.

―¿No tienes que ir a olerle el culo a otro animal? ―dijo Jaemin con aspereza. Jeno ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

―Estás en mi camino ―dijo Jeno con tranquilidad, pero había una clara advertencia que a Jaemin no le importó.

―Oh, eso digo yo. Esfúmate ―contestó con diversión, sólo que no había amabilidad en su actitud.

Renjun se removió en la cama y ambos se tensaron. Jeno entonces se levantó con lentitud y señaló la ventana con su mirada. Jaemin lo siguió a regañadientes. Ambos bajaron de un salto, cayendo con gracia en la tierra. No parecía que acabaran de caer de un segundo piso. Uno muy alto.

Jeno caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Renjun, y cuando creyó que nadie lo escucharía, golpeó a Jaemin en el estómago. Éste salió disparado varios metros, y en su paso varios pinos cayeron con un golpe sordo. Jaemin se impulsó con la trayectoria, y tras caer sobre un tronco grueso, regresó a donde Jeno. La patada que Jeno recibió en cambio, lo mandó a volar aún más lejos al tener más impulso. Jeno se sostuvo de la tierra, rasgando en el proceso ésta, y se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a la casa del rubio.

Regresó enseguida al lugar que habían elegido. Jaemin lo esperaba con los ojos completamente negros y los bordes de los éstos rodeados de venas del mismo color. Sus colmillos eran visiblemente más grandes que antes, y un aura negra casi como sombras, era desprendida de su cuerpo. Jeno tenía garras largas y gruesas saliendo de donde deberían estar sus dedos, sus ojos no eran negros como los de Jaemin, pero sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que parecía drogado, y sus dientes parecían una hilera de colmillos. Jeno estaba a un movimiento de Jaemin, de perder los estribos y deformar su cuerpo hasta volverse una bestia gigante parecida a un lobo o un oso.

Jaemin se paró más derecho en su lugar, y alzó una mano frente a él en cuanto vio a Jeno moverse. ―Hey, no hemos venido a pelear, cachorro ―Jeno alzó una ceja―. Está bien, quiero despedazarte, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento. ¿O quieres que el nene nos descubra? ―Jeno frunció el ceño levemente ante el apodo, pero dejó su postura amenazante, dando a entender que tenía su atención.

Jaemin chasqueo los dedos, y todos los árboles volvieron a su estado original. Jeno golpeó la tierra con su pie derecho, y las grietas echas hace unos momentos, se cerraron con un temblor. Jaemin sonrió, y Jeno lo miró con fría molestia en los ojos.

―¿Qué propones? ―dijo al final.

Jaemin hizo un puchero divertido y contestó. ―Que el niño decida ―Jeno entrecerró los ojos disgustado.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dijo con la voz más gruesa que tenía.

Jaemin sonrió. ―Lo que dije. Que él decida. Hay que hacer una movida, y él nos hará saber quién le molesta ―contestó con simpleza. Jeno lo miró unos segundos.

―¿Cuándo? ―Jaemin se encogió de hombros.

―No importa. Hoy, mañana, en un mes. Igual nos daremos cuenta. El nene parece un angelito. No rechazará nuestra presencia, por mucho que lo presionemos ―dijo con diversión.

Jeno odiaba compartir, pero dado que era más probable terminar matándose entre ellos sin ese acuerdo, decidió ceder. Al menos hasta que pudiera hacer que la cabeza de Jaemin explote. ―No me estorbes.

―No me estorbes tampoco ―contestó juguetón―. Lunes, miércoles y viernes son míos. Rifaremos los domingos ―Jeno bufo molesto, pero no se negó.

―Bien.

―Bien, adiós ―Jeno alzó una ceja―. Hoy es viernes, idiota ―un gruñido se escapó de su boca y Jaemin sonrió de nuevo―. De verdad que eres un perro ―dijo, y sin más que decir, Jeno se fue de ahí. Jaemin sonrió satisfecho. No pasaría mucho para que pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

Regresó a donde Renjun, y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Exhalo complacido.

El rubio olía particularmente bien cuando dormía.

《☆》

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde el acuerdo, y tanto Jaemin como Jeno habían explotado éste lo más que podían. No han hecho ningún movimiento, en realidad, todo lo que hacen alrededor de la semana es seguirlo hasta su casa, espiarlo en la escuela, acosarlo mientras duerme y vigilar cada pequeña cosa que haga a lo largo de ese tiempo. Renjun parece no darse cuenta, además de que ambos son particularmente sigilosos.

El sábado Jeno observó a Renjun dibujar a su mamá mientras ella posaba contenta. Había una intensa concentración en el rostro del rubio, que hipnotizo al castaño. Renjun dibujaba con las manos seguras, pero con trazos suaves. Se podía notar que era algo que se tomaba muy en serio. Renjun miraba unos momentos a su madre, y luego pasaba un buen rato detallando un nuevo lugar. Jeno nunca había visto al rubio con un gesto tan serio.

Jaemin lo siguió el lunes al cine con sus amigos. Veían una película de zombies que hacía un tiempo ya no estaba en los demás cines, pero a ninguno pareció importarle. De hecho, parecían contentos al salir de la función. Renjun y uno de sus amigos iban hablando sobre el final de la película, y Jaemin los seguía por más de varios metros, aun escuchando a la perfección las emocionadas palabras del rubio. En algún momento los deseos de comerle la boca lo invadieron, pero se contuvo con golpear a un par de ebrios que encontró por ahí.

Jeno miraba la tierna manera de Renjun al comer en la cafetería cerca del puente, el día martes. Jeno estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, y Renjun en una cerca de la puerta con sus amigos. Parecía un cachorrito contento con la boca manchada de cátsup y mostaza, y también llena de la hamburguesa que acababa de comerse. Sus ojitos brillaban alegres ante la deliciosa comida, y Jeno sintió una punzada de envidia cuando uno de los amigos del rubio le limpió la boca con una servilleta.

Cuando el miércoles llegó, Jaemin miraba fijamente por la ventana del salón, hasta la otra que estaba al otro extremo, en el segundo piso. Renjun estaba ocupado escribiendo algo, con la frente arrugada en concentración y los labios apretados. Jaemin tenía los ojos clavados fijamente en cada gesto y acción del rubio, y ni sus compañeros o profesor, tuvieron las agallas para regañarlo. Todos tenían una sospecha de su origen particular, desde que una foto del viejo anuario fue encontrada hacía un tiempo. La foto era de hace 20 años, y la encontraron el año pasado. No es que alguien quisiera ponerse a indagar en realidad.

El jueves Renjun se quedó en casa de Haechan a dormir. El moreno dormía plácidamente en su cama, y Renjun en un colchoncito preparado por la abuela de Haechan. Jeno estaba sentado en la ventana, escuchando con frío placer los latidos del corazón del rubio, el sonido de su respiración, y los suaves suspiros que nadie más que él podría escuchar. Renjun tiene la sábana hasta el cuello como es costumbre, y esta vez sus brazos estaban a ambos lados sobre la almohada.

El viernes y el sábado no hay mucho por hacer, Renjun pasa en casa de Chenle con el resto de sus amigos, jugando, comiendo, o viendo películas. Jaemin y Jeno casi pueden estar seguros de la clase de persona que Renjun es: Dulce, amable, le gusta pasar tiempo con aquellos que le importan. No parece buscar la aprobación de otros, y aunque es tímido, le gusta hablar con el resto de las personas. Tiene una sincera y honesta manera de actuar y dar su ayuda, porque le nace y no espera obtener algo a cambio.

_Renjun es una buena persona._

Jeno siente una pequeña - _diminuta-_ pizca de remordimiento.

Jaemin por el contrario, no siente más que la necesidad de hacerlo suyo.

Jaemin _es_ _un idiota_ , pero Jeno sabe que tienen un acuerdo, por lo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

El domingo pasado no lograron ponerse de acuerdo, así que deciden hacerlo ambos en esta ocasión. A ninguno le agrada la idea, pero tampoco quieren ceder el puesto, y ahora están cada uno en lo más alto de un pino observando como el rubio lleva a sus amigos a su lugar especial. Hace frío. Mucho frío de hecho, ya que están en enero. Todos traen gruesos abrigos que los hacen parecer pequeños a comparación. A excepción de Jaemin y Jeno, claro. Ellos no sienten nada, y apenas la fuerte brisa los hace parpadear.

Jisung y Chenle corren de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por Mark. Haechan se esconde detrás del grueso árbol, y Renjun está sentado en una roca, esperando su turno para perseguir. Parecen unos niños. Vivir en el pueblo, lejos de los escándalos de la farándula, la corrupción política, o incluso crímenes muy serios (exceptuando las desapariciones aún activas y los asesinatos), los dejan con el alma tranquila, en paz, disfrutando de su juventud y su libertad.

Chenle se tropieza y rueda por el suelo, pero en vez de romper el ambiente, el pelinegro ríe inocente de su propio accidente. Mark se acerca preocupado, pero comienza a reír contagiado del contrario, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Haechan se tira sobre Chenle, y Jisung copia sus acciones. Seguido de Mark y Renjun quienes calculan mal y caen a su lado. Todos sueltan carcajadas llenas de sana alegría, y ruedan por el suelo mientras se toman del estómago. En algún momento comienza a nevar suavemente, y saben que deben retirarse o enfermaran.

Se levantan del suelo, y parten rápidamente en dirección al puente, donde la cafetería se encuentra más adelante. Ahí podrán llamar a alguien para que los recoja.

Jaemin y Jeno observan toda la escena como una placentera película de sábado por la noche (aunque es domingo). Una sonrisa adorna la cara de Jaemin, y aunque Jeno no sonríe, su semblante está tan tranquilo como nunca antes. Siguen al grupo silenciosamente, y se sientan cada uno en un árbol, a esperar el transporte de los jóvenes.

Cuando llegan a la cafetería, la nieve comienza a cubrir los alrededores. Mark, Chenle y Renjun llaman a sus familiares para que los recojan en el local. Chenle llevará a Jisung, y la madre de Renjun dejará a Haechan en su casa. Mark, por el contrario, vive pasando el lugar especial de Renjun, casi saliendo del pueblo, así que él tiene que regresar solo. Al terminar la llamada, todos piden un café o un té, y esperan a los adultos para regresar a casa. Mark parece feliz por las vacaciones, ya que todos sus amigos irán a su hogar.

―Taeyong-hyung está muy emocionado ―dice con alegría―. Renjun no ha visto nuestra casa, y quiere que la conozcas. Dice que lo más seguro es que te guste el terreno ―termina con una sonrisa. Renjun le regresa la sonrisa, y tanto Jisung como Chenle asienten de acuerdo.

―¡Sí! Su casa es grande y bonita, pero el terreno a su alrededor es mucho más grande ―comenta Chenle con los ojos brillantes.

―Es más grande que la casa de Chenle ―aclara Jisung, y Renjun sonríe con una mirada sorprendida.

―Haechan me habló de su casa, pero no me dijo qué tan grande era el terreno ―responde, a lo que ambos maknaes asienten.

―Ya quiero ir. La comida de tu hermano es más rica que la de mi abuela. Incluso ella lo dice ―Haechan tiene los ojos cerrados, imaginando en su mente las delicias que le esperan en casa de Mark.

Mark se ríe divertido. ―A él le encanta que vayan. Adora cocinar en gran medida ―dijo.

Renjun lo miró confundido. ―Pero Jaehyun-hyung y tú viven ahí, ¿no? ―todos suspiraron al escuchar eso último.

―Sí, pero a veces sólo parece que el único que varía en su alimentación es Mark, y el propio Taeyong ―comenta Haechan con diversión.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que Jaehyun-hyung sólo come carne ―dice Chenle.

―Carne cruda ―aclara Jisung con asco.

―Se llama término azul, y es un corte de carnes muy caro ―contesta el chino más joven.

―Pues no creo que sea tan complicado si solo es matar al animal y servirlo recién muerto ―contraataca el menor de todos.

―Que no te guste no significa que sea un mal platillo. Es muy rico, a veces mi papá lo come en Navidad.

―Sí, Chenle, pero no todos somos tu papá el millonario que puede traer cortes desde Suecia si quiere ―dice Haechan.

―Pero Jaehyun-hyung lo come todos los días ―dice Chenle con curiosidad.

―Jaehyun se va a cazar casi a diario al bosque de atrás de mi casa, así que el nuestro es gratis ―responde Mark.

La conversación sigue con todos discutiendo sobre lo carnívoro que Jaehyun es, y Renjun sonríe divertido porque todos parecen tener algo que decir al respecto. Pasan alrededor de 5 minutos cuando llega Jaehyun, y todos parecen nerviosos, aunque el mayor finge no darse cuenta. Mark y Jaehyun se despiden de todos y se van, mientras el resto suspira aliviado. 10 minutos después llegan por el resto, y tras pagar sus propias bebidas, se marchan. Haechan y Renjun van hablando animadamente en todo el camino sobre las vacaciones del aniversario. Su madre sonríe maternalmente al escucharlos, y conduce con tranquilidad por las calles a causa de la nieve que, aunque no es pesada, tampoco desea provocar un accidente.

Ninguno nota a las dos sombras sigilosas que los siguen de cerca en el bosque.

Cuando Renjun llega finalmente a su casa, cena con sus padres. Los tres cuentan sobre su día, y después de un rato su padre se pone serio al hablar.

―El jefe nos ha pedido que pongamos toque de queda. No podemos seguir esperando que más gente desaparezca ―dice con tristeza. Renjun sabe que a su padre realmente le molesta no descubrir a los culpables.

―Sí, una señora me comentó mientras buscaba su pedido ―dijo su madre con preocupación. 

Renjun suspira. ―¿Cuándo comenzará el toque de queda? ―pregunta con calma.

―Mañana ―contesta su padre―. A partir de las 8 de la noche, hasta las 6 o 7 de la mañana ―termina al final.

―Entonces ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, cariño. Tus amigos y tú ya no pondrán salir tan tarde ―dijo su madre.

―Sí, igual nunca salimos tan tarde ―dice él con diversión.

Su mamá le sonrió cómplice. ―Bueno, pero tengan mucho cuidado cuando se vayan a la casa de Mark. Traten de no salir. Ellos viven más lejos, y no les vaya a pasar algo ―contestó con preocupación.

Renjun asintió, y todos se levantaron de la mesa para recoger y lavar los platos. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y Renjun entró directamente a ducharse. Al salir, una toalla cubría su cintura, y con otra secaba su cabello. Se sentó en la cama, pensativo.

A pesar de que no lo pareciera, las cosas no estaban mejorando. Las personas aún salían de vez en cuando, como Renjun y sus amigos, pero todavía surgía el miedo. Incluso aunque la policía no pusiera un toque de queda, las personas ya no salían después de las 9 de la noche, ya que mayormente después de esa hora sucedían los crímenes.

Renjun tiene miedo por sus amigos, sabe que por mucho que lo desee, no puede controlar la muerte. No quiere que nada malo les pase. Tiene miedo de llegar un día a la escuela, y que sus demás amigos le digan que Haechan desapareció, o que su padre llegue muy preocupado un día a la casa porque encontraron a Jisung muerto. De verdad que la situación lo pone tenso y le causa mucha tristeza, además de que tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

Decide dejar sus pensamientos ahí, no quiere tener insomnio, y no sirve de nada vivir con incertidumbre sobre algo que puede o no pasar. Busca su pijama y se viste. Su cabello ya no gotea, y decide cerrar la ventana porque no quiere resfriarse. Todavía no es muy tarde, y no sabe si llamar a alguno de sus amigos para olvidar el asunto de hace unos momentos.

Parece que Chenle tuvo una idea parecida, porque su teléfono suena y la pantalla se ilumina con el nombre del menor. Renjun contesta al segundo timbrazo.

―¿Chenle? Hola, ¿sucede algo? ―es lo primero que dice. Del otro lado sólo hay silencio, y finalmente contesta.

― _Gege_ ―dice primero en chino, y luego sigue hablando en coreano―. _No sé qué hacer._

Renjun se recuesta en seguida en cuanto oye el tono nervioso de Chenle. ―¿Por qué?, ¿pasó algo grave? ―pregunta con preocupación.

― _No, es que_ ―una pausa―, _creo que me gusta Jisung_ ―silencio.

Oh, rayos. Renjun no está preparado para esa conversación. Aunque la que tuvo con Haechan hace un par de semanas lo ayuda a darse ánimos.

Renjun piensa que Chenle parece ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta. ―¿Por qué lo crees? ―responde en cambio.

Chenle suspira y luego dice. ― _Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos. Al menos desde que llegué aquí_ ―Renjun se acuesta de nuevo en la cama―. _Hacemos todo juntos; salimos, estudiamos, comemos, jugamos, incluso le estoy enseñando chino. Me dijo que quería hablar en chino conmigo para que sólo nos entendiéramos entre nosotros_ ―hay emoción cuando Chenle dice lo último, pero Renjun cree prudente no mencionarlo―. _Todos éstos años he pensado que Jisung va a estar conmigo siempre, nunca he visualizado mi vida sin Jisung a mi lado, y ahora no estoy seguro de si ser amigos sea suficiente_ ―dice al final.

―¿Para ti? ―pregunta Renjun.

― _Sí..._ ―contesta con la voz muy bajita.

Renjun mira la puerta de su habitación, mientras dice. ―Tal vez debas pensar qué clase de vida quieres con Jisung, y qué clase de vida quieres para ti. Sí en ambas visualizas las mismas cosas, creo que tendrás tu respuesta ―termina con amabilidad.

Chenle guarda silencio unos momentos, y finalmente habla. ― _Gracias, hyung_ ―y cuelga la llamada. Renjun no pasó por alto la sonrisa que se escuchó en su voz.

Renjun deja su teléfono en el escritorio, y suspira. Todos sus amigos hablan de amor, y al parecer él es al único al que no le interesa. Al menos no de manera romántica. Una parte de él está preocupada por no enamorarse nunca, pero otra cree que, si no lo hace, entonces así tiene que ser.

Se levanta para cepillarse los dientes y después dormir. Ya no hay nada por hacer en el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Éste capítulo me gusta mucho, porque fue lo primero que me imaginé de esta historia. Mi segundo favorito es la introducción de Jeno y Jaemin en el capítulo anterior.
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo martes uwu


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el capítulo 3 como ven, apesar de que diga Chapter 4 uwu

En la escuela, 15 minutos antes de que suene el timbre para almorzar, Renjun termina la actividad con un suspiro. Mark a su derecha parece todavía pelear con las últimas dos preguntas, y no necesita ver a Haechan para saber que apenas lleva la mitad. Renjun se levanta, toma su billetera y se dirige donde la profesora para entregar su tarea. Ella acepta la hoja y sonríe, dándole una señal de que puede salir. Renjun es uno de los pocos que ya terminó. El primero fue Xiaojun, claro.

Sale de la clase y se dirige al salón de Chenle y Jisung. Se asoma por la ventana, viendo como ambos adolescentes siguen trabajando. Decide ir en busca de su comida y se propone guardar una mesa para todos. Hace fila para comprar en cuanto sale, y aunque tarda un poco, todavía queda bastante de donde elegir. El problema ahora es encontrar un asiento, ya que todos están ocupados. La mayoría son personas de cursos mayores que él, o algunas mesas parecen repletas. Renjun analiza toda el área, comenzando a pensar en irse al otro patio a comer, pero entonces encuentra una mesa.

Hay un sólo sujeto comiendo solo en ella. Parece llevar comida casera porque hay una bolsa de papel de dónde saca algo de vez en cuando. Renjun lo observa un rato, esperando a que alguien se siente con el chico para saber si está verdaderamente solo. Pasan varios minutos, y cuando ve que nadie siquiera le dirige la mirada, camina en su dirección.

El chico alza la vista en cuanto lo nota acercarse, y Renjun tiene la extraña sensación de que todos a su alrededor lo están mirando. Prefiere no voltearse y verificarlo. ―¿Puedo sentarme? ―pregunta amablemente. El chico no responde, en cambio, asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos no dejan de verlo en ningún momento. Aunque Renjun no parece notarlo.

Se sienta frente a él, y pone su almuerzo sobre la mesa. Renjun alza la vista y observa fijamente al otro chico. Parece darse cuenta de algo porque abre los ojos y sonríe. ―Tú eres el chico de la otra vez ―dice con alegría. El contrario asiente, y eso insta a Renjun a seguir hablando―. Me llamo Renjun, ¿y tú? ―dice con tranquilidad.

El chico lo mira durante unos segundos. ―Jeno ―responde él. Su voz es grave, un poco más que la de Mark, y parece no ser utilizada con regularidad. A Renjun le gusta su voz.

Decide entonces darle una mirada más detallada. Jeno es alto, o al menos parece alto detrás de su asiento. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, y sus hombros son más anchos que los suyos. Sus labios son algo delgados, y sus ojos son pequeños, pero interesantes, aunque muy fríos. Su piel es pálida, casi tan pálida como la de Renjun, y sus facciones son finas, sin dejar de ser masculinas. El uniforme parece abrazarlo, ya que luce casi a la medida, y aunque Jeno parece de complexión delgada, Renjun no está seguro; el uniforme es engañoso.

Jeno es muy guapo, y atractivo. Tiene un aura misteriosa y frívola que asusta y atrae a partes iguales.

―Bueno, mucho gusto, Jeno ―expresa con sinceridad, y el nombrado asiente. Renjun no lo nota, pero el castaño tiene dificultades para estar tranquilo después de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del contrario.

Mierda, que lo parta un rayo porque quiere morderlo de pies a cabeza.

―Igualmente ―dice por toda respuesta. Renjun sonríe divertido.

―No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

―No ―responde fríamente, pero sin sonar grosero. Jeno nunca ha sido bueno en demostrar emociones.

Renjun mira su bolsa de papel con curiosidad. ―¿Qué traes de almuerzo? ―pregunta. Jeno mira la bolsa y se calla unos momentos.

―Carne ―responde al fin. Renjun asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta. No parece molestarle lo poco que a Jeno le gusta hablar.

―Es casero, ¿verdad? Yo compré kimchi y unos rábanos encurtidos, ¿quieres probarlo? ―dice con voz dulce. Jeno traga saliva, porque Renjun lo está mirando con una mirada tan inocente, impropia para alguien de su edad.

Su corazón late rápidamente, y tiene que respirar de manera pausada para controlarse. ―No, gracias ―contesta con dificultad. Afortunadamente Renjun no parece darse cuenta.

Asiente para sí mismo, y comienza a desempacar su comida mientras le habla de algún relato que recordó en ese momento. Mueve su mano izquierda conforme lo necesita, y con la derecha toma sus palillos para comenzar a degustar. Jeno observa cada pequeño gesto o movimiento que el menor hace. Graba en su memoria la forma en la que sus ojos parpadean, o la manera en que su pecho se mueve conforme habla. Renjun lo mira de vez en cuando, y parece feliz de ver que Jeno le presta tanta atención al hablar. Están tranquilos (o al menos Jeno trata de aparentarlo), sentados el uno frente al otro con Renjun explicando un tema del que Jeno no logra escuchar del todo. Analizarlo es mucho más interesante.

De pronto, una presencia hace aparición. Jeno la sintió a metros de distancia, pero trató de ignorarlo desde que Renjun comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Jeno conocía (por desgracia) la presencia a la perfección. Era de la sanguijuela. El imbécil de Jaemin pasaba a propósito, sabía con exactitud que Renjun estaba ahí. Podía olerlo desde la entrada de la escuela. Jaemin sabía que Renjun estaba con Jeno, y dado que no era su día, eso no le gustaría. Carajo.

Bueno, ¿cómo iba Jeno a negarle a Renjun el sentarse con él? Ni que fuera de piedra.

El nombrado no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Jeno observó con el corazón latiendo rápidamente por la irritación, a Jaemin acercarse por detrás del menor. Tenía una sonrisa como sólo él sabía hacer, y su caminar era lento, incluso perezoso, claramente disfrutando en sacar a Jeno de sus casillas. El castaño lo miraba con una mirada fría, cargada de odio, que Jaemin no dudó en corresponder junto a una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Renjun no se dio cuenta en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el susodicho pasó detrás de él aspirando su aroma descaradamente mientras miraba a Jeno. El castaño no dejó de mirar a Jaemin, en una clara advertencia de no acercarse y cuando él estaba por alejarse del todo, hizo un pequeño gesto hacia sí mismo, señalándose. Fue corto, y para cualquier otra persona, extraño. Pero Jeno lo entendió a la perfección.

“ ** _Mío_** **.** ”

El susodicho giró su rostro hasta mirar al frente y desaparecer fuera de la vista de ambos. Jaemin era un idiota incluso en ese momento. Diablos, Jeno quería ir y cortarle la yugular con sus dientes, pero Renjun estaba ahí, así que por ahora se contentaría con imaginarlo.

El timbre que anuncia el inicio de la hora del almuerzo hace a Renjun mirar a Jeno. ―Oh, había olvidado que todavía no era la hora ―se ríe Renjun. Su melodiosa risa hace a Jeno tranquilizarse casi de inmediato.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio gira su rostro hacia un lado y sonríe a quien sea que esté mirando. Jeno frunce levemente el ceño ante ello, para después sentir la presencia de otras personas. Cuatro, para ser exactos. Una de ellas se sienta al lado de Renjun, dos a su costado derecho, y una a su izquierda. Son los amigos de Renjun, nota en seguida.

Uno de ellos, el de cabello castaño claro (caramelo quizá) que está a su izquierda lo mira, y su expresión cambia por completo. Jeno ha vivido tanto tiempo que sabe interpretar una mirada, y está casi seguro de que el chico está interesado en él. No es que a Jeno le importe. ―Hola, ¿y tú eres? ―como pensaba, su voz no oculta sus intenciones.

El castaño lo mira fijamente unos segundos, y después dice. ―Jeno.

El contrario parece complacido, y responde con la misma voz. ―Yo soy Haechan.

―Y yo Mark ―dice con diversión el pelinegro. Luego señala a los dos más jóvenes―. Él es Jisung, y él Chenle ―ambos dan una pequeña reverencia.

―Un gusto ―dice el chino más joven.

Jeno lo mira en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente dice. ―El gusto es mío.

Renjun habló a continuación. ―Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y sólo en la suya había espacio ―mira preocupado a Jeno en cuanto se da cuenta―. ¿Te molesta que estemos todos aquí?

Jeno mira fijamente hacia el rubio, y niega con suavidad. ―No.

Haechan sonríe a pesar de todo. ―¿Eres nuevo por aquí? No te había visto antes por el pueblo ―tiene la barbilla puesta sobre una de sus manos. Renjun y Chenle sonríen divertidos. Mark y Jisung aprietan los labios tratando de no reírse.

―Acabo de volver. Vivía aquí antes ―explica con voz neutra.

―¿Viviste aquí en tu niñez? ―pregunta el rubio.

Jeno guarda silencio unos momentos, y tras pensarlo un poco, responde. ―Sí... ―dice al final. Por un segundo Renjun llegó a pensar que su respuesta había sido sarcástica, pero Jeno no parecía ese tipo de personas.

―¿Y dónde estuviste? ―pregunta el maknae.

―En Gwanju.

―¿Cómo es allá? ―pregunta Mark esta vez con cortesía.

―Tranquilo ―dice por toda respuesta.

Renjun mira la bolsa de papel y frunce un poco el ceño. ―¿No seguirás comiendo? ―pregunta curioso. Jeno mira también la bolsa.

El castaño traga saliva casi imperceptiblemente. Parece cuestionarse algo en su interior, pero al final niega. ―No. Terminaré más tarde ―dice con frialdad, y toma la bolsa lentamente hasta esconderla en su regazo.

Todos parecen algo aturdidos por la respuesta y el cambio en el ambiente. Todos menos Renjun quien asiente, y sigue tomando bocados de su almuerzo. Los demás siguen su ejemplo, y deciden olvidar lo acontecido, comenzando una nueva conversación.

Jeno todavía mira a Renjun fijamente.

《☆》

Más tarde, cuando finalmente la escuela termina. Renjun se despide de sus amigos, pero no se va con ninguno de ellos. Ese día la inspiración llega, y tiene ganas de ir a su lugar especial. Le explica a su grupo de amigos sus intenciones, y todos entienden, deseándole suerte y cuidado en el camino. Renjun entonces se dirige hacia la cafetería, aunque sabe que no entrará.

Se pone los audífonos como hace en ocasiones y pone su lista de canciones favoritas. En todo el trayecto el tiempo está de su lado, pues a pesar del viento fresco, el día es hermoso y las nubes le dan un toque bello al cielo. Pasa por el puente, y después por la cafetería, y cuando llega a la parte repleta de árboles y pinos, deja que la música lo invada. Su caminar es rítmico, o sus movimientos fluidos, dependiendo de la canción que se esté reproduciendo en ese momento.

Hay momentos en donde incluso baila un poco, o salta de un lado a otro en busca de expresar con su cuerpo su buen estado de ánimo. Jeno y Jaemin lo siguen de cerca, fascinados e hipnotizados ante la danza armoniosa del menor. Renjun exhala vida por cada uno de sus poros y en cada pequeña acción que comete en el día. Es la definición exacta de la armonía y la paz, y cada movimiento que da al caminar lo exuda a la perfección. Él es tanta vitalidad que incluso Jeno puede recordar momentos del pasado, y Jaemin entender lo que Hansol trató de enseñarle durante muchos años.

Renjun era vida y cada vez que respiraba se notaba un poco más.

Finalmente llega a su lugar especial, y camina dentro hasta sentarse cerca de un lugar donde el gran árbol logra dar sombra. Se sienta debajo de esta, y saca sus cuadernos de dibujo, buscando el que tiene el interior menos repleto. Lo toma, y tras encontrar una pose cómoda y buena inspiración, comienza los lentos, pero firmes trazos.

Jaemin está sentado sobre una de las ramas del grueso árbol, observando con tranquilidad a Renjun. Su espalda está reposada sobre el tronco, uno de sus brazos posa encima de su rodilla flexionada, y su otra pierna cae columpiándose como si fuera un niño. Jeno, por otra parte, está en lo alto de uno de los pinos que se encuentran del otro lado de la acera. Él en realidad, no debería estar ahí, por lo cual su ubicación está más alejada que la de Jaemin, a varios metros lejanos, pero aun viendo perfectamente al rubio.

Pasan alrededor de 15 minutos, donde Renjun lleva una hoja completa con el paisaje, y ambos acosadores lo observan sin parpadear y sin moverse. Todo es relajante incluso, con algunos autos pasando de vez en cuando o el canto de los pájaros y los bichos. Nada parece romper el tranquilo ambiente, hasta que uno de los autos se detiene abruptamente en aquel sendero. Tanto Jaemin como Jeno se tensan o fruncen el ceño ante el repentino movimiento.

El auto de hecho es una camioneta de doble cabina color gris. El sujeto abre la puerta del conductor, y baja del auto. El chico es alto, con unas piernas largas que lo acentúan aún más. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, más bien de un tono marrón, y sus hombros son anchos, haciendo que su complexión parezca más grande. Tiene perforaciones en ambas orejas con aretes de argollas en cada uno. Sus ojos son grandes, y parecen expresivos. Ríe unas cejas gruesas y pobladas, y sus labios son bonitos, carnosos, mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza, aunque también plagada de altanería. El chico es guapo, muy guapo.

Lo odian en seguida.

El aparente desconocido camina hasta donde se encuentra Renjun, quien parece no percatarse de su presencia, pues está más interesado en un ave que acaba de pararse cerca de él. El chico llega hasta estar a su lado, y se sienta a su costado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Ok. Ya está muerto.

Renjun nota de pronto al susodicho y gira el rostro con completa sorpresa, aunque su expresión cambia cuando se da cuenta de quién se trata. ―¡Lucas! Me asustaste ―su primo suelta una carcajada que provoca a su voz quebrarse un poco―. Y al pájaro también.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa. Su voz es grave, a comparación de su risa. Tiene una tonada relajante que causa tranquilidad al momento. Le sonríe al menor como dando a entender su punto.

Los otros dos están completamente confundidos, y el ceño fruncido de Jaemin (el cual rara vez sucede) y la mirada llena de concentración de Jeno, dicen mucho.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunta el rubio.

―Viene a buscar a mi primito ―tanto Jeno como Jaemin se calman tras escuchar aquello, pero aún hay cierta animosidad hacia el sujeto―. Mi tía está muy preocupada porque no le contestas las llamadas, y ya que acabo de pasar por ahí, me pidió el favor de venir a buscarte ―Renjun cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que nuevamente se distrajo mucho.

―No escuché mi teléfono. Estaba muy concentrado ―se defendió el más joven.

Lucas sonrió y se encogió de hombros. ―Lo noté ―luego se levantó del suelo―. Vamos ―le tendió una mano, y con la otra limpió los rastros de tierra y hojas de su trasero. Renjun la tomó y tras estar parado, hizo lo mismo que el contrario. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el auto del mayor, con rumbo a la casa del rubio.

Lucas era un año mayor que Renjun, por ende, tenía la misma edad que Mark, aunque por su altura y su complexión, parecía mayor que ellos. Desde joven había comenzado a trabajar a tiempo parcial con la escuela, y cuando sintió que era demasiado agotador, dejó la escuela y se dedicó simplemente a trabajar.

El mayor era divertido, amigable y nunca juzgaba a los demás. Todos los que lo conocían terminaban gustando de él, ya sea de manera amistosa o de forma romántica. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, y una risa muy estruendosa. También poseía un aura algo infantil en ocasiones, y a veces solía ser muy inocente. Como en los momentos donde Haechan intentaba coquetearle y él no se daba cuenta, por lo que el contrario simplemente le sonreía algo frustrado.

El camino a casa estuvo repleto de canciones que Lucas puso de la radio, con el menor cantando suavemente las partes que sabía y el mayor rapeando para hacerle compañía. No pareció tardar tanto en llegar, aunque suponen que es por el ambiente tan relajado en el que estaban.

Ambos bajan del auto, y al entrar a la casa, la madre del rubio se asoma desde la sala. ―¿Renjun eres tú? ―cuando nota al menor, corre a enfrentarse con él―. ¿Por qué no me contestas el teléfono?, ¿para qué te lo compré entonces? Me tenías preocupada. Casi le llamo a tu padre para pedirle que te vaya a buscar. ¿Qué sí te pasa algo y ninguno de nosotros estamos enterados? No me vuelvas a dejar sin contestar el teléfono, ¿me oyes, Huang Renjun? ―tras aquel sermón, su madre le da un zape y luego lo abraza.

Renjun recibe el abrazo mientras Lucas trata de no reírse y molestar más a su tía. La mujer suspira en cuanto lo suelta. ―¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño? ―dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

“ _Mamás._ ”

―Bien. No pasó mucho ―mientas lo escucha, su madre se dirige a la cocina, con ambos chicos detrás, caminando hacia la sala―. Hice un amigo nuevo ―ambos jóvenes se sientan en el sofá.

Tanto su madre como Lucas lo miran sorprendidos. ―¿En serio?, ¿y cómo es él? ―pregunta ella.

―Bueno, es muy callado. Lo había conocido antes cuando unos chicos lo molestaron. Yo le ayudé a recoger sus cosas ―su madre sonríe enternecida al igual que su primo. Ella sigue preparando la comida de la tarde―. Es más alto que yo y tiene el cabello castaño, y como ya dije, no habla mucho ―termina el menor.

―¿Es agradable? ―indaga su primo.

Renjun se encoge de hombros. ―A mí me agrada, aunque no le pregunté a los demás ―Lucas asiente.

―¿Y cómo se llama? ―su madre mira la comida y los mira a ambos entre ratos, escuchando su conversación.

―Jeno, pero no me dijo su apellido ―dice con una pequeña mueca.

Lucas asiente, recostándose en el sofá y pasando ambos brazos en el respaldo de este. ―¿Vemos televisión? ―pregunta con una sonrisa. Renjun le regresa el gesto, asintiendo de acuerdo.

《☆》

Es jueves, el día siguiente tras conocer finalmente el nombre del chico al que ayudó aquella vez. Renjun se pregunta por el apellido del contrario, vagando por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del baño. Sus ojos miran el suelo, y sus pensamientos navegan tratando de encontrar el más adecuado para el castaño.

Está distraído, muy distraído. Tanto que no se da cuenta del otro chico que sale del baño justo cuando él está por entrar. Ambos chocan y Renjun pone sus manos delante de su pecho en un acto reflejo. El otro sujeto lo toma de los hombros por inercia al ver que el contrario pierde un poco el equilibrio. Renjun alza por fin la vista, mientras se regaña mentalmente por no ver por dónde camina.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa cuando su mente recuerda automáticamente, al contrario. ―Tú eres el de la pelea ―el contrario sonríe, con una ceja alzada.

―No recuerdo haber estado en ella ―dice con diversión. Su voz es tan grave como la de Jeno o Jisung. Hipnótica, como terciopelo que seduce. A Renjun le gusta como suena.

El rubio niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos unos segundos. ―No, perdón. Tú estabas aquella vez, cuando tuve la pelea ―se corrige a sí mismo.

―Y terminamos exactamente igual. Espero no se haga costumbre que caigas en mis brazos ―miente, aunque su voz sarcástica parece no delatarlo.

Renjun se sonroja y ríe nervioso. ―Disculpa. Soy algo distraído ―Renjun mira las manos del contrario, que aún se encuentran sosteniéndolo―. Ummm.

El contrario alza las cejas al notarlo y lo suelta. ―Disculpa. Me distraes ―le responde.

El rubio sonríe ante ello. ―Me llamo Renjun, por cierto ―se presenta cortésmente, dando una leve reverencia.

―Soy Jaemin. Na Jaemin ― _pero puedes llamarme Mi Amor_. No lo dice.

Renjun asiente y decide echarle un vistazo, al contrario. Jaemin es alto, media cabeza más que el rubio; aunque Renjun parece un poco más bajo por su complexión. Su cabello es un poco largo, de un tono rubio, casi blanco, ya que el tinte que llevaba antes parece haberse caído. Parte de su fleco es blanco de hecho, como sí el tinte en aquella área fuera de otro color. Sus hombros son anchos, aunque no tanto como los de Jeno, y su piel es tan pálida como la de Renjun o Chenle. Sus ojos son un poco más grandes que los de Renjun, y sus labios, aunque delgados, son seductores. Es atractivo, y muy bonito. Con una belleza diferente a la de Jeno, pero igual de hipnótico a la vista.

No lleva el saco de la escuela puesto, y sus mangas están remangadas hasta los codos, dejando ver sus antebrazos. Renjun nota que no es tan delgado como parece.

Carraspea antes de hablar. ―Mucho gusto ―dice amablemente. Jaemin sonríe por toda respuesta, y entonces Renjun mira detrás de él―. Cierto. Yo vine al baño ―comenta, notando por primera vez que su profesor quizá lo regañe por tardar más de lo esperado.

―Lamento retrasarte, Injunnie. Nos vemos ―dice con suavidad. Su voz suena como un ronroneo y su sonrisa deja ver que no le importa ser obvio al coquetear.

Renjun, por el contrario, parece ignorante ante los intentos del más alto, y sonríe de manera amable. ―Adiós ―se despide, entrando al baño por fin.

Jaemin no puede evitar observarlo de pies a cabeza, deleitándose un poco con lo que ve. Renjun es delicado, y eso hace que sea más apetitoso a la vista. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando se le ocurre una idea. Quizá hoy no sea su día, pero ayer tampoco fue el de Jeno, por lo que tiene un pequeño permiso el día de hoy.

Cuando es la hora del almuerzo, un par de horas más tarde tras los sucesos de la mañana, Renjun se encuentra con su grupo de amigos en su mesa de siempre. Jisung está contando cómo uno de sus compañeros se cayó de su asiento por dormir durante un audiovisual con las luces apagadas. Todos están riéndose, mientras comen de sus respectivos almuerzos.

Renjun está tratando de no reírse porque tiene la boca llena. Mastica rápidamente para evitar un desastre, y es en entonces cuando siente un brazo pasar por sobre sus hombros. Traga bruscamente la comida y mira hacia su izquierda. Se sorprende de ver a Jaemin nuevamente. ―Hola de nuevo ―dice el contrario―. La siguiente vez no fue un accidente ―hay una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios tras decir aquello.

Renjun le sonríe de vuelta de manera amistosa. ―Hola ―responde alegre―. Lamento haberme chocado contigo ―se disculpa.

Todavía sonríe cuando dice. ―Yo no lo lamento. Así pude saber cómo te llamas ―Renjun le sonríe aún más y alza ambas cejas, divertido.

Todos en la mesa observan el intercambio, y es Haechan quien está sonriendo con un gesto entretenido. ―¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo, Renjun? ―indaga el moreno. El cuerpo de Haechan está inclinado hacia la mesa.

El rubio asiente, y mira al más alto al decir. ―Él es Jaemin. Lo conocí cuando tuve esa pelea con el grupo de idiotas ―todos hacen una pequeña reverencia―. Él es Mark, Haechan ―señala a los nombrados―. Jisung y Chenle ―termina.

Hay un atisbo de algo en la mirada de Jaemin cuando dice. ―Un gusto ―su voz suena extraña, lo que a todos les causa escalofríos. Aunque Haechan parece más interesado en admirar su belleza.

―¿Ustedes se chocaron? ―pregunta confundido Jisung.

Renjun asintió. ―Cuando nos conocimos, y en la mañana que fui al baño ―responde.

―Renjun, ¿cómo le haces para conseguir amigos tan guapos? ―Jisung y Chenle miran con la boca abierta a Haechan ante su pregunta. Mark se cubre la cara con una de sus manos, y Renjun lo mira con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa divertida. Jaemin parece entretenido y complacido a partes iguales.

―Bueno, no es esa mi intención ―contesta divertido el rubio. Mark finalmente se ríe al igual que Chenle y Jisung.

―¿Entonces de verdad crees que soy guapo? ―Renjun deja de reír y mira a Jaemin, quien acaba de hacer esa pregunta. Su mirada parece querer absorberlo.

La expresión de Renjun se torna más amable. ―Claro. Todos en esta mesa son muy atractivos ―dice con una sonrisa dulce.

―Menos tú ―responde Haechan―. Tú eres más bien lindo o bonito ―aclara.

El rubio frunce el ceño. ―Eso golpea mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Mark lo interrumpe. ―Sí eres atractivo, aunque también lindo ―lo defiende.

―Sí. Renjun-hyung es algo guapo, pero tu lindura lo opaca por completo ―dice Jisung.

Renjun sonríe con diversión. ―¿Ahora soy algo guapo? ―Jisung tartamudea y todos comienzan a reír.

De repente Jaemin se tensa y el menor lo mira confundido, pero antes de preguntar qué sucede logra vislumbrar a Jeno pasando cerca de ellos. ―¡Jeno! ―dice tratando de llamar su atención. El nombrado voltea el rostro y mira en su dirección. Renjun le sonríe―. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

El castaño mira directamente a Jaemin, quien le dedica una sonrisa especialmente odiosa. El pecho de Jeno sube y baja de manera lenta, pero pesada. Está a punto de negar la invitación cuando Jaemin habla también. ―Sí, Jeno. Come con nosotros ―es un reto. Fuerte y claro.

Con una chingada.

El castaño se gira sobre sí mismo y camina hacia la mesa, sentándose al otro lado del rubio. Éste le sonríe agradecido, y mira el paquete en sus manos. ―¿Qué comerás hoy? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

Sus ojos brillan con alegría y Jeno sabe que es porque le agrada, aunque le gusta fingir que es por otra razón. Baja la mirada hacia el paquete igual al del día anterior, y contesta. ―Carne.

―¿Otra vez?, ¿te gusta mucho la carne? ―cuestiona Renjun amablemente.

―No tienes una idea ―responde Jaemin en cambio.

Jeno le dedica una mirada en advertencia, y Jaemin simplemente sonríe, como si estuviera riéndose en silencio. Todos observan el intercambio y es Mark quien rompe la tensión. ―¿Ya se... conocían? ―indaga con algo de incomodidad, aunque parece más bien timidez.

Jaemin mira a Jeno y después a Renjun. No deja su sonrisa en ningún momento. ―No realmente. Lo he visto comer carne en varias ocasiones —contesta. Su voz es burlona, como si contara un chiste del que sólo ambos tuvieran conocimiento. Aunque a Jeno parece provocarle todo menos risa.

Renjun trata de aligerar el extraño ambiente con una risita nerviosa. ―Bueno, supongo que te gusta tanto la carne como a Jaehyun-hyung ―explica a Jeno con suavidad.

Jaemin le dirige una rápida mirada. ―¿Jaehyun?

―Sí ―responde el rubio―. Es el novio del hermano de Mark. ¿Lo conoces? ―pregunta al final.

La sonrisa de Jaemin cambia, pero nadie puede adivinar en qué forma. ―No. Simple curiosidad ―dice, cortando el tema. La mesa queda en silencio.

Haechan carraspea tras unos minutos. ―La comida se va a enfriar. Comamos —ofrece, a lo que todos aceptan y dicen afirmaciones, continuando la degustación.

Renjun sigue en medio de ambos, y tanto Jaemin como Jeno no se despegan de su lado tratando de ganar su atención de alguna manera.

《☆》

A la hora de salida, la entrada de la Universidad está repleta de personas. La mayoría son alumnos que quieren salir de la escuela, o llegan por su horario vespertino. Renjun y sus amigos están agrupados a unos metros de la entrada, buscando salir sin tener que chocarse con algún otro estudiante. Los cincos amigos avanzan mientras conversan de cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en horas de clase. Tienen pensado pasar el rato en la cafetería como suelen hacer en ocasiones e incluso discuten un poco sobre los platillos que cada uno pedirá.

A lo lejos se encuentra el grupo de chicos bravucones que molestaron a Jeno y al chico de secundaria. Están burlándose de la gente que pasa, sin nadie que pueda decirles nada porque todos tienen miedo de ser el próximo objeto de burlas. Uno de ellos parece percatarse del pequeño grupo de amigos aproximarse a ellos, y decide comunicarle al resto. Todos miran a Renjun con odio, en una postura tensa y problemática. El líder decide tomar cartas en el asunto, y sigilosamente se acerca al menor.

El rubio no le presta atención a su alrededor, ya que parece más ocupado en mandarle un mensaje a su madre comunicando sus intenciones de asistir a la cafetería con sus amigos. Al terminar, guarda su teléfono en la mochila, y al alzar la vista de nuevo para fijarse por dónde camina, es cuando siente a sus pies tropezarse con algo y una brusca mano empujarlo por su espalda. Renjun ni siquiera tiene tiempo de sostenerse de algo o frenar el golpe. Sus manos son muy lentas al tratar de detenerse contra el suelo, y su cabeza golpea el asfalto, prácticamente rebotando en él. Sus manos se dirigen rápidamente a la zona herida, tras haber visto un pequeño resplandor blanco y sentir la dolorosa punzada.

Haechan y Jisung se arrodillan a su lado en cuanto cae. El mayor es el que exclama al final. ―¡Renjun! ―Mark y Chenle se giran de inmediato al oír al moreno.

El chico causante está riendo en compañía de sus amigos, y cuando Mark se da cuenta de su presencia, sus manos vuelan directamente a su camisa, acercando su cara a la del contrario. ―¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, imbécil!? ―Haechan alza la vista para verlos.

―¿¡Qué está mal con ustedes!?, ¿¡no ven que pudo abrirse la cabeza!? ―la gente alrededor mira la escena con preocupación y miedo. Algunos incluso se acercan a ver el estado del rubio.

Jaemin, quien observó toda la escena, está por acercarse al grupo y romper un par de piernas. Ni siquiera le importa que sea de día o que el sitio esté repleto de personas. Quiere sangre, y el fuerte instinto asesino que late como locomotora, piensa igual. Se detiene en su andar cuando su visión capta algo, logrando incluso que dé un paso hacia atrás.

El líder del grupo frunce el ceño, molesto ante el insulto, y cuando está por hacerle cualquier cosa a Mark, sus ojos se abren con miedo al ver al sujeto detrás del menor. ―¡E-es Jaehyun! ―grita uno, ocasionando que todos huyan de la escena.

Mark se gira para ver al mayor, pero éste da la vuelta y se agacha a la altura del rubio. Lo toma suavemente de la nuca y la espalda, provocando que se siente. ―Déjame ver ―le dice con calma al menor. Éste todavía tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mueca por el dolor, pero en cuanto escucha la voz, los abre un poco y suelta su cabeza.

Jaehyun la toma con suavidad y revisa en busca de alguna herida abierta. No parece encontrar nada, así que acaricia la zona superficialmente. ―¿Te duele mucho? ―pregunta Chenle con preocupación. Jaehyun mira al susodicho y después a Renjun en busca de la confirmación.

―Sí, aunque antes sólo me dolía. Ahora me punza ―aclara adolorido.

―¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? ―pregunta ahora Haechan, con la misma preocupación que el pelinegro.

Jaehyun niega suavemente. ―No parece grave, pero si desea hacerlo, entonces podemos llevarlo ―Renjun niega también.

―No, está bien. Si el dolor se hace insoportable, le diré a mis padres.

―¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? ―ofrece Jaehyun. Mark a su lado asiente enérgicamente.

Renjun lo mira al fin y sonríe, negando. ―No, está bien. Ustedes viven lejos, no quiero molestarlos.

―No es molestia ―aclara Mark.

Renjun está por protestar cuando Chenle habla. ―Yo te llevo, hyung. Está más cerca mi casa. Le puedo pedir a mi chófer ―dice apresuradamente.

Renjun desea negarse, pero tampoco quiere ser grosero, así que al final acepta. ―Bueno. Muchas gracias ―contesta con una sonrisa. Chenle y Jisung le devuelven el gesto.

Haechan y Mark lo ayudan a levantarse, mientras Chenle llama a la velocidad de la luz a su madre para explicar lo que sucedió. Jisung se aleja rápidamente para buscar algo dentro de la escuela.

―¿No te golpeaste con una piedra o algo? ―pregunta Haechan, buscando heridas imaginarias. Renjun niega lentamente, todavía sintiendo a su cabeza latir dolorosamente.

En cuanto Chenle termina la llamada, se gira al resto. ―Mi mamá está furiosa. Ahora mismo se va a la estación a poner una demanda por abuso infantil. Tu papá es policía, así que no le va a importar que no seas menor de edad. También le dijo que le diría al chófer que te lleve a tu casa ―dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía genuinamente contento.

Renjun le sonrió agradecido, y se giró para ver a Mark. ―¿Todavía no se van? ―pregunta con curiosidad al ver que tanto él como Jaehyun seguían ahí.

―Me quedaré por sí regresan ―responde el mayor. Mark asiente a su lado.

―Sí. Le daré una golpiza sí se acerca de nuevo a ti o a alguno de ustedes ―contesta el pelinegro señalando a los demás.

Jisung llega con una bolsa de hielo y se la entrega al rubio. ―La pedí en la mini cafetería de la escuela ―Renjun la pone delicadamente sobre la zona herida y exhala complacido ante el improvisado anestésico.

―Gracias ―dice con un suspiro.

Los minutos pasan y finalmente llegan por Chenle. Jisung, Renjun e incluso Haechan se despiden de los otros dos, y se suben al auto. Mark y Jaehyun finalmente se dirigen a su propio vehículo y regresan a casa. La gente alrededor se dispersa al fin, todavía hablando de los acontecimientos anteriores.

Un par de ojos miran ambos autos desaparecer del lugar, y entonces su mirada busca desesperadamente a los causantes del accidente tras haberlos seguido al huir. Jeno está parado a un par de metros de la entrada de manera siniestra. Su postura es como de piedra, inmóvil, como un muñeco frío y sin vida. Sus ojos, en cambio, dan miedo. Son como dos cuencas vacías fijas en un punto exacto a la lejanía. No parpadea, no se mueve, ni siquiera parece vivo.

Jeno está molesto, y muy pocas cosas en este mundo lo han causado.

《☆》

El grupo de bravucones está caminando por las calles de Jeolcheon tranquilamente. Todos parecen todavía divertidos por los acontecimientos de la tarde, aunque ya hayan pasado un par de horas. Es casi de noche, con la luz del sol poniéndose en el horizonte y el grupo tomando un poco de alcohol que alguno robó de una tienda.

―Oye, Jae, eso estuvo muy bueno. Lástima que el maldito de Jaehyun estaba ahí o también hubieras puesto en su lugar al idiota ese ―le dice uno, refiriéndose a Mark. Su cabello es color verde.

El líder, Jae, asiente. ―Sí. ¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? Algún día Jaehyun no estará ahí para salvarlo, y le pateare el culo ―exclama molesto.

Todos se ríen, y otro con la cabeza rapada habla esta vez. ―Y su amiguito ese, el maricón. Se cree muy valiente porque todas esas personas le rodeaban ―a su alrededor, el grupo responde afirmaciones.

―Ya nos la pagarán ―dice el más grande de todos, el cual parece un gorila. El que está a su lado, el más bajo, asiente emocionado.

―¿Qué harás Jae? ―dice el de baja estatura. Todos le miran.

―Sí, Jae. ¿Qué harás? ―todos se congelan en su lugar, girándose lentamente hacia la repentina voz.

Hay un chico de cabellos blancos (o al menos eso parece), detrás de ellos. Tiene una sonrisa divertida y relajada, lo que les causa molestia en seguida. ―¿Qué mierda quieres, niño? ―dice Jae. El que parece un gorila y el de cabeza rapada dan un paso al frente.

―¿Yo? Nada. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jeno ―su mirada parece ir dirigida a algo detrás de ellos, provocando que todos se den la vuelta al notarlo.

Hay otro chico de la misma edad. Su cabello es castaño, casi marrón, y su postura denota peligro. Sus ojos están abiertos de tal forma que parecen más grandes de lo usual, y no parpadean en ningún momento. El grupo no parece intimidado hasta que se dan cuenta de que es el mismo chico al que le tiraron los libros.

El de cabello verde ríe nerviosamente, tratando de fingir que no le importa. ―¿Qué quieren, niños?, ¿tienen ganas de una paliza? ―dice con toda la altanería que puede.

En un parpadeo Jeno está frente a él, causando que todos den varios pasos lejos. Uno de ellos habla en pánico cuando se da cuenta de la situación. ―¡OSCUROS! ―grita, y todos huyen lo más rápido que pueden del lugar.

Lastimosamente parecen ir en dirección al bosque.

―Nou~ ―dice Jaemin juguetonamente―. Jeno es un Nocturno ―y suelta una sádica carcajada. El extraño y perturbador sonido hace eco en el solitario lugar. Suena gutural y desquiciado. A todos les causa escalofríos.

El primero en ser capturado es el de cabello verde. Jeno lo toma del cuello, y deja salir sus garras a flote. El chico tiembla como una hoja, y está a punto de gritar cuando Jeno atraviesa su garganta con las garras, en busca de sus cuerdas bucales. El sujeto se sacude violentamente con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y abiertos de par en par. Jaemin observa la escena a lo lejos, sentado en la rama de un árbol. Hoy es el día de Jeno, así que el castaño se llevará el festín.

Además, no tiene nada de malo disfrutar un buen espectáculo de vez en cuando.

Cuando finalmente las encuentra, aleja por fin la mano convertida -nuevamente- y observa su nuevo descubrimiento. Los tira al suelo insatisfecho, y entierra ambas manos en el tórax del contrario en busca de algún bocadillo que lo entretenga un rato. El chico convulsiona un par de segundos y finalmente muere tras desangrarse. Jeno saca sus manos y se lleva a la boca los recién encontrados pulmones. Los mastica unos momentos y después escupe los restos cuando siente el sabor de la putrefacción.

Los fumadores tienen pulmones con sabor a mierda.

Rápidamente busca con la mirada al próximo, y pasa sobre el cadáver ignorándolo por completo. El siguiente es el que tiene la cabeza rapada. Se esconde sobre uno de los árboles, esperando que a la criatura no se le ocurra buscarlo ahí.

Jeno aparece detrás de él, causando que el sujeto se aleje asustado y caiga del árbol. Cae sobre su espalda y se escucha el crujido de algo. Probablemente su columna golpeando una roca, a Jeno no le interesa. Se baja del árbol con un salto y cae sobre el chico, aplastando su estómago y partiendo al sujeto por la mitad. Los intestinos explotan, ocasionando que de la boca y nariz del chico se expulse parte de su sangre. Jeno toma ambas piernas dejadas de lado, y las separa por completo, dividiendo la pelvis y comenzando a devorar a grandes bocados ambas extremidades.

A lo lejos visualiza a uno de ellos corriendo de vuelta al pueblo, y se transforma en una bestia gigante, persiguiendo al susodicho sin ningún esfuerzo. Toma un poco de impulso y salta sobre el chico. Su hocico está abierto de par en par y toda la cabeza, así como parte del pecho del sujeto, desaparece dentro de su boca. La parte inferior del cuerpo cae inerte en el suelo, y sangre se derrama por el suelo bañando las hojas y la tierra. Los dientes de Jeno trituran con rapidez la comida, y se transforma de nuevo en un chico. Tiene ganas de ir por el que está más cerca, pero su olfato capta la esencia de Jae, y sus pupilas se dilatan.

Cuando Jeno desaparece, el chico de estatura más baja sale de detrás de un árbol, y corre hacia el pueblo en busca de ayuda. Cuando está por salir de entre los árboles, siente como varias extremidades lo capturan y lo arrastran de vuelta. Quiere gritar, pero una de ellas le tapa la boca. Tienen forma de brazos o tentáculos, incluso ventosas. Son de color negras y se sienten frías, muy frías. Éstas lo llevan hasta la cima de una rama, donde el primer sujeto que apareció estaba parado. Él sonreía.

―Jeno es divertido cuando quiere ―dice entretenido―, aunque sabes una cosa. Yo soy más divertido, y hoy me siento particularmente inspirado ―el sujeto atrapado entre las extremidades, llora―. Sobre todo, con el chico que cayó del árbol. ¿Viste eso? Yo sí, y quiero intentarlo ―el contrario gimió aterrado y Jaemin sonrió aún más―. Oh, tranquilo, no caerás de un árbol ―mostró sus manos limpias―. Pero no prometo lo mismo de tus órganos.

Jaemin incrustó sus manos dentro del estómago del sujeto y separó tanto la parte inferior como la superior, mientras el tipo gritaba y se desgarraba la garganta ante tal tortura. No tardó mucho en ceder la blanda carne y desprenderse del tórax, provocando que la pelvis y las piernas cayeran al suelo. Jaemin miró aburrido lo que quedó del sujeto y apretó con sus extremidades hasta que reventó como un globo. La sangre salpicó su cara, su ropa y parte de esta cayó sobre las piernas del tipo, en conjunto con los pedazos que lograron salvarse.

Jaemin se llevó a la boca lo que quedó en sus manos. Ummm. No sabía tan mal.

《☆》

Jae estaba escondido dentro de un hueco en el suelo. Su corazón palpitando como nunca en su vida, y su respiración estaba tan errática que apenas podía guardar silencio. Tenía ganas de llorar. Había escuchado los gritos tortuosos e insufribles de los que anteriormente eran sus amigos.

Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, rezando para que esa cosa no lo encontrara, y al mismo tiempo que alguien lo ayudara. Cerró los ojos, pidiendo incluso al Diablo que lo rescatara de aquel suplicio. Se tapó la boca cuando escuchó el crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas. Se podía percibir que el caminar era lento, casi tranquilo, completamente despreocupado de los sentimientos del susodicho.

Trató de hacer el menor silencio posible cuando dejó de escuchar ruido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo a su corazón detenerse de golpe para después latir como nunca antes en su vida. Jeno está a milímetros de su cara, con los ojos completamente negros y fijos en su persona. Los ojos de Jae se humedecen con terror y comienza a hiperventilar. Jeno le cubre la boca con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha, y lo saca del agujero sin ningún esfuerzo.

Jae es más alto que el propio Jeno, pero el miedo angustioso provoca que no pueda pararse por sí mismo cuando éste lo alza sobre su cabeza. Sus piernas tiemblan, y su garganta trata de tragar saliva lo más lento que puede. En los ojos de Jeno no hay odio, ni enojo, ni nada. Sólo la profunda oscuridad de un par de ojos que no tienen alma. Al menos, para hombres como él.

Jeno usa su mano izquierda y la pone en el mismo lugar que la contraria, colocando entonces la derecha en su cuello, de tal forma que ambas se encuentran la una con la otra. Al momento en que Jae se da cuenta de sus intenciones, abre los ojos con pánico y comienza a gritar. El castaño todavía lo mira sin ninguna emoción al apretar y desprender la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. El chico se convulsiona y sus ojos se inyectan en sangre, con el líquido escurriendo de la nariz y boca del sujeto. No tarda más que unos segundos en terminar su cometido, y deja caer la cabeza al suelo con un sonido parecido al de una pelota.

Mira el cuerpo sobrante y lo suelta al final. Cae como peso muerto, y los ojos de Jeno vuelven a la normalidad. Siente a Jaemin llegar detrás de él, pero lo ignora. El contrario, en cambio, decide hablarle. ―Creí que serías más creativo con él ―confiesa.

Jeno finalmente se aleja del cuerpo. ―No vale la pena perder el tiempo con **_eso_** ―expresa con sinceridad, aunque sus palabras todavía suenan vacías.

Jaemin sonríe porque sabe que 'eso' era una persona. ―Interesante ―dice con diversión. Se acerca a la solitaria cabeza y la aplasta como a una calabaza. Se ríe de sus propias acciones como si fueran una broma interna. Jeno a lo lejos escucha la carcajada y el sonido de la carne siendo machacada una y otra vez.

Tendrá que cambiarse antes de ir a vigilar a Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. 9v9
> 
> He aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ojalá les guste. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? 👀 La mía fue la matanza de Jeno. De hecho, la escribí en la oscuridad de mi habitación a las 12 jsjsjs
> 
> Bien creepy yo gg.
> 
> De hecho, me pasó algo gracioso con éste capítulo.
> 
> Abro pequeña explicación; Antes de publicar la historia, yo quería tener preparados dos capítulos (el 1 y el 2). Después de publicar el Prólogo, ya tenía parte del cap 3 hecho. Cuando publiqué el cap 2, todavía no terminaba el 3ro.
> 
> Así que me la pasé terminando éste capítulo hasta que se me ocurrió la muerte de los bravucones (que nadie va a extrañar) jsjsjsj. Y escribí también el capítulo 4.
> 
> Sólo me faltan el capítulo 5 y 6 ;-;
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho.💚


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vivan los novios!

Renjun descansaba sobre el césped recién cortado. Su grupo de amigos estaban acostados de igual forma a su alrededor formando un círculo. Tenían dos horas libres antes de terminar las clases, así que decidieron tomar un merecido descanso sobre uno de los patios de la Universidad. Bueno; Mark, Haechan y Renjun tenían dos horas, en cambio Jisung y Chenle sólo una, por lo cual en cuanto los vieron tirados en la hierba, copiaron a sus mayores.

Era miércoles, a dos días de San Valentín. Muchas personas parecían agitadas al respecto, y de hecho algunas ya han empezado a comprar los regalos para la ocasión desde hacía una semana. El grupo de amigos hablaron del asunto hace un par de días, pero al final no dijeron nada en concreto. La madre de Renjun le había dado más dinero de lo usual el fin de semana, aunque el propio Renjun simplemente había pospuesto sus compras indirectamente.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando Haechan se levantó de golpe del suelo, ocasionando que el resto le dirigiera una mirada sorprendida. ―No he comprado nada para el 14 ―dice el moreno. Su voz parece expresar entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

El resto suspira cuando lo escuchan. ―¿Tienes pensado regalarle a alguien en especial? ―Pregunta Renjun.

Haechan niega mientras hace un puchero. ―No realmente. Pensaba comprarle algo a mi abuelita, y luego auto regalarme algo ―responde con una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo.

Chenle se levanta de igual forma y habla a continuación. ―¿Por qué no nos regalamos algo entre nosotros? Como esas chicas que compran cosas para sus amigas ―ofrece el menor.

Renjun copia sus acciones sentándose en el suelo. ―Sí, podría ser. Tenía pensado darles algo a cada uno ―Jisung y Mark también lo mismo, asintiendo de acuerdo.

―Pero habrá que hacerlo ya, y que cada uno vaya a algún lado diferente. No podemos espiar sobre lo que el otro compra ―contesta Haechan decidido. Todos dicen una afirmación y se levantan, limpiando la tierra en su trasero.

―Yo iré a la ciudad de al lado. Le preguntaré a Jaehyun-hyung sí puede llevarme ―explica Mark.

―Yo voy a ir a la plaza ―dice Haechan.

―Yo tenía pensado ir a la plaza también. Hay varias tiendas ahí ―responde Renjun.

―Yo le pediré ayuda a mi mamá ―aclara Chenle.

Todos se giran para ver al menor y éste parece un poco nervioso al hablar. ―Y-yo iré mañana ―dice al final.

―Bueno, vámonos ―le dice Haechan al rubio. Se gira hacia Mark―. Supongo que te quedará aquí a esperar a Jaehyun-hyung ―el mayor asiente, así que Haechan se despide junto a Renjun y ambos se encaminan a la plaza.

Jisung se despide rápidamente de Chenle y Mark, y corre a la salida. El chino menor frunce el ceño ante su actitud, pero finalmente decide llamar para que lo recojan, justo como Mark hacía en ese momento.

Renjun y Haechan caminan silenciosamente hacia la plaza, al otro lado de donde queda la cafetería. No pasa mucho cuando el rubio escucha a su teléfono sonar ante una llamada, y confundido -al ver el remitente- responde. ―¿Hola?

―No le digas a Haechan-hyung que soy yo ―dice el menor al otro lado.

―Ummm ―Renjun mira al nombrado a su lado, quien lo observa con curiosidad y preguntando con gesticulaciones al propietario de la llamada―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Necesito tu ayuda, hyung ―contesta el menor. Parece algo agitado, aunque no se oiga movimiento.

Renjun aparta momentáneamente el aparato de su oído y se dirige al moreno. ―Está bien, adelantate. Voy en un momento ―Haechan se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando. Cuando está seguro de que el contrario ya no lo escucha, regresa su atención a la llamada―. ¿Qué necesitas?

Silencio. ―¿Me ayudas a elegir un regalo para Chenle?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 ** _¿Qué?_**

―¿Qué? ―contestó lo mejor que pudo.

La plaza estaba llena de gente cuando llegaron. Renjun no había logrado ver hacia qué tienda había entrado Haechan, pero no importaba. Mientras no los descubriera confabulando juntos para el regalo de Chenle, no pasaría nada. Estaban en camino a dejar sus mochilas en paquetería, con cada uno pensando en algo diferente. Renjun miró al chico a su lado y suspiró.

Al momento en que Jisung dijo eso, Renjun se desconectó del mundo. Estuvo quizá un par de minutos parado como una estatua en medio de la banqueta con cara de bobo. El menor llamó su atención por la llamada, explicando entre tartamudeos su petición. El mayor aceptó y éste esperó a que el pelinegro apareciera para caminar juntos hacia la plaza. Ahora estaba más calmado, pero todavía le resultaba un poco extraña la situación.

Dejaron sus mochilas en el lugar específico, recibiendo fichas e instrucciones de uso. Renjun se giró hacia Jisung cuando terminaron. —Por qué no mejor cada quien hace las compras para todos, y después nos reunimos para decidir por el regalo de Chenle. ¿Sí? —sugirió el mayor. El pelinegro asintió y cada quien tomó un camino, dirigiéndose al área donde se encontraban las cosas que buscaban.

Renjun llegó hasta el área de chocolatería, viendo todos y cada uno de los tipos de chocolate que habían. Pensaba en cuál sabor sería perfecto para cada uno de sus amigos. Incluida su familia y un par de personas más. Estaba agachado con dos chocolates en cada mano, tratando de decidir cuál sería más apetitoso para la persona en su mente. Vio algo de movimiento a su izquierda, así que giró un poco el rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Se levantó cuando notó a su compañero de clases.

―Xiaojun ―el más alto se giró al momento de oír su nombre―. ¿Es para alguien en específico? ―señala la estantería que se encuentra frente a él.

El nombrado asiente, sonriendo. ―Es para mi abuela. En mi casa hacemos intercambio de regalos cada 14 de febrero ―le aclara. Renjun camina hasta donde él se encuentra y mira los dulces.

―No creo que sea buena idea darle chocolates ―dice con amabilidad.

Xiaojun hace una mueca y asiente. ―Sí, eso mismo pensé. Ya me ha tocado darle en varias ocasiones, así que a este punto no estoy seguro de qué regalarle ―contesta algo cabizbajo.

Renjun piensa unos momentos y luego responde. ―Haechan le regaló unas calcetas y una manta térmica a su abuela en Navidad, por eso del frío. Ella estuvo muy contenta porque era algo que deseaba comprar ―Xiaojun lo miraba mientras él hablaba―. Tal vez sería mejor regalo darle algo que necesite o desee tener, más que algún detalle cursi. Es la mejor forma de demostrarle amor en una fecha como esta ―terminó con una sonrisa.

Xiaojun le regresó el gesto. -Tienes razón. Voy a comprarle un suéter de lana. Ella los ama —miró los objetos en la mano del rubio—. ¿Tú a quién planeas regalarle? ―Indago con curiosidad.

Renjun miró los dulces y murmuró para sí mismo. ―Para mi madre ―respondió―. ¿Cuál crees que sea más delicioso? ―Muestra ambas barras de chocolate.

Xiaojun los observa un par de segundos y señala el de la derecha. ―Personalmente creo que ese es mejor, pero no sé si sea del gusto de tu mamá ―dice al final.

Renjun niega suavemente y sonríe. ―Ese estará bien ―deja el otro chocolate, preguntándole a Xiaojun a continuación―. ¿Quieres ayuda con eso? ―Dice, refiriéndose al regalo de su abuela.

Xiaojun niega de igual forma. ―No, está bien. Iré al área departamental y buscaré el más suave que tengan ―se despide con un movimiento de mano, y se va.

Renjun se despide de igual forma, regresando al estante donde estaba y toma varios tipos de chocolate. Un dependiente parece verlo luchar con el montón de dulces porque se apiada de él y le entrega una canastita donde puede llevarlos todos. Cuando termina de elegir todos los chocolates para sus amigos, se encamina hacia la caja del área de dulces para pagar. Tras recibir la bolsa llena de chocolates, regresa a paquetería para dejar los dulces junto a su mochila.

Jisung llega momentos después de que la chica encargada guarda la bolsa. El menor es rápido al entregar su propia bolsa con los regalos de San Valentín, y ambos comienzan a alejarse de ahí en busca del regalo perfecto para el chino más joven.

―¿Qué tipo de regalo planeas darle? ―Pregunta el mayor. Jisung se rasca la cabeza, incómodo.

―No estoy seguro. Quiero decir, sé exactamente qué podría gustarle, pero no sé si mis intenciones quedarán claras con darle cualquier cosa - _oh_ .

" _Así que sí tenía **esas**_ intenciones".

Renjun carraspea. ―Bueno, entonces creo que será más fácil de esa forma ―Jisung lo mira con el ceño fruncido―. Tú conoces a Chenle de pies a cabeza, dale algo que sólo él sepa su significado. Estoy seguro que él sabrá lo que tratas de transmitirle. Él también te conoce al derecho y al revés ―dice con toda seguridad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Jisung asiente todavía nervioso. -Okay. Creo que ya sé qué comprarle ―el menor lo dirige a un área en específico y cuando Renjun observa el regalo para Chenle, sonríe.

《☆》

Cuando el viernes 14 finalmente llega, la Universidad se llena de color rojo, rosa, globos, regalos, y dulces. Renjun observa algo sorprendido a la fila de chicas que hacen fila para darle, aunque sea un pequeño detalle a Mark. El aludido se sonroja cada que recibe cada uno de ellos, mientras Haechan graba el momento con su teléfono para tener material con qué molestarlo después.

Aunque el mayor no es el único que recibe regalos ese día. Haechan acepta con dulce satisfacción a los chicos que llegan cada tanto al salón para entregarle al nombrado un peluche, algún dulce e incluso globos. Chenle, Jisung y Renjun son los que menos reciben regalos, ya que a los dos primeros el club de básquetbol (en donde no participan, pero casi siempre aceptan un partido con ellos para practicar) fueron a su propia clase a darles unos cuantos dulces. Y al propio Renjun le hacen llegar ciertos detalles algunas chicas del salón.

Xiaojun se acerca al grupo, sorprendido ante tantos regalos. ―Incluso son populares en recibir regalos ―dice, a lo que todos sonríen avergonzados.

Renjun toma una bolsita dentro de su mochila y se la tiende al más alto. ―Espero te guste ―ofrece con una sonrisa sincera.

Xiaojun toma el regalo completamente asombrado. ―¿E-es para mí? ―pregunta incrédulo. Renjun asiente con amabilidad. Xiaojun abre la bolsa y abre los ojos sorprendido―. ¡Son los que yo elegí! ―dice emocionado. Renjun se ríe alegre.

Es la hora del almuerzo cuando todos por fin entregan los regalos preparados para sus amigos. El primero en tomar la iniciativa es Haechan. ―Uno para cada uno ―dice con alegría, mientras entrega bolsas de color rosa al grupo de amigos―. Más les vale que les guste porque yo los elegí ―dice con suficiencia. Abren las bolsas para revisar el contenido de esta.

Mark se ríe ante lo dicho por el moreno. ―Mi turno. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no estoy seguro de qué tal quedaron ―aclara con nerviosismo. Pone una mochila sobre la mesa que había estado cargando durante todo el día y al abrirla, saca varios bentos pequeños que coloca frente a cada uno.

El resto se sorprende, emocionados ante la noticia. ―¿Los hiciste tú, hyung? ―Pregunta Jisung con asombro. Mark asiente, sonrojado.

―Woah, gracias ―dice Chenle, y tanto Haechan como Renjun asienten de acuerdo―. Bueno, yo también di mi mayor esfuerzo ―saca pequeñas bolsitas transparentes de su mochila, pasándolas a sus demás amigos―. Ojalá estén bien. Mi mamá dijo que saben bien, pero es mi mamá ―dijo con timidez.

―Chocolates caseros ―Dice Haechan con la boca abierta. Todos le dan ánimos al pelinegro y éste sonríe más tranquilo.

Jisung toma una gran bolsa de color negro que está a sus pies y la pone en el centro de la mesa. ―No sabía qué empaque usar, así que simplemente tomen el que quieran ―el resto se inclina para ver mejor el interior de la bolsa y observan emocionados varios tipos diferentes de snacks y botanas; dulces, saladas, picantes, etc.

Cada uno toma uno para comenzar, mientras Renjun toma de su regazo los regalos para sus amigos. Están guardadas dentro de bolsas color blanco. ―Hijo de bombones. Elegí los que pensé que les gustaría ―el rubio explica el sabor de cada chocolate al entregarlo al propietario―. Este tiene fresa ―dice cuando Haechan toma el suyo―. Este tiene menta ―le dice a Chenle―. Este es de chocolate amargo ―Mark lo toma―. Y este de chocolate blanco ―termina con Jisung.

―Gracias ―dice cada uno cuando recibe su propio chocolate. Renjun sonríe con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Jaemin aparece como por arte de magia y reclama su asiento al lado derecho de Renjun. ―Hey ―dice con la voz coqueta de siempre. Observa los pequeños regalos y dulces sobre la mesa, y alza las cejas en señal de incógnita―. ¿Todos recibieron algo el día de hoy? ―Pregunta por cortesía, más que por interés. El único que realmente le interesa está llamando a la atención de Jeno para que se siente a su lado.

-Si. Mark y Haechan fueron los que más recibieron de nosotros ―contestó Chenle―. ¿Tú recibiste algo, hyung? ―Pregunta él con los ojos curiosos.

Jaemin hace una ligera mueca cuando finalmente Jeno se encuentra al otro lado de Renjun. Mira al menor y sonríe descaradamente. ―Claro. Mi mochila está atiborrada de idioteces ―el susodicho toma el objeto en cuestión y le da la vuelta, dejando caer todos los obsequios y demás sobre el espacio que queda en la mesa. Es impresionante, ya la vez no, la cantidad de regalos que Jaemin recibe. El resto observa con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de sorpresa la variedad de cosas que ahora le pertenecen al rubio blanquecino―. Son todos tuyos. No los quiero ―dice mirando al rubio a su lado.

―¿Por qué no? ―Responde Renjun confundido.

―No me gustan los dulces ―explica con simpleza. La expresión del más bajo cambia lentamente; sus hombros decaen y su mirada baja a su regazo, con los labios apretados en una línea.

Jaemin deja de sonreír al notarlo y lo mira fijamente. Jeno también se da cuenta y su semblante se convierte en uno tenso, con la vista fija en el rubio cabizbajo. Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros aprovechando la oportunidad. El rubio blanquecino está tentado a arrancarle el brazo.

―Le compraste uno también a Jaemin, ¿verdad? ―Pregunta Mark.

Renjun asiente con timidez, sus ojos lucen decepcionados. Jaemin acerca de su cara al rostro del rubio. ―Sí es tuyo, acepto cualquier cosa ―dice con una sonrisa relajada. El contrario lo mira y sonríe al escuchar sus palabras.

Toma una de las bolsitas que quedan en su regazo y se la entrega al contrario. ―Es un chocolate con sabor a cafeína. No sé por qué, pero pensé que te gustaría ―aclara más alegre. Jaemin lo toma y dirige una mirada altanera hacia Jeno.

―Gracias, Injunnie ―hay un ronroneo en su voz que suena completamente fastidioso para el más alto.

Éste entrecierra los ojos, irritado por sus acciones. Renjun toma la última bolsita y la ofrece al castaño. ―Te compré uno también ―dice con una sonrisa brillante―. Son chocolatitos rellenos de caramelo ―le explica con la voz suave.

―Gracias ―responde por primera vez con la voz tranquila. Observa todo el rostro del rubio, grabando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de éste.

―Toma una foto. Dura más tiempo ―dice Jaemin con molestia y una sonrisa. Jeno le dirige una mirada fría llena de desdén, apretando ligeramente el hombro del rubio, para remarcarlo al contrario.

―Ummm, Jeno ―habla el rubio. El ambiente es tenso, y se siente un tanto incómodo por la guerra invisible que ambos chicos parecen tener. El castaño lo mira al momento de oír su nombre―. ¿También obtuviste regalos?

Él asiente y toma su mochila en el suelo sin quitar el brazo de los hombros del rubio. La pone sobre su regazo y abre la cremallera. ―Había muchas cosas dentro de mi pupitre. Las guardé aquí para llevárselas a mi hermano ―explica con paciencia.

Mira con algo de estrés y molestia al rubio blanquecino. Por ahora el imbécil fue el ganador, pero ya tendrá su oportunidad de darle algo mejor cuando el rubio cumpla años.

Ummm. Tendrá que preguntarle en privado para que el estúpido de Jaemin no se entere.

Tanto el más bajo como el resto de sus amigos miran dentro de la mochila. Está tan repleta como anteriormente lo estaba la de Jaemin. El rubio centra su atención en Jeno. ―No sabía que tenías un hermano ―admite sorprendido. El castaño asiente.

―¿Sólo tienes uno, o son más? ―Pregunta Jisung. Sus ojos están llenos de sincera curiosidad.

Jeno lo mira con indiferencia, pero al respondedor su voz no parece molesta. ―Jungwoo es el menor ―dice por toda respuesta.

El resto asiente y suelta pequeñas exclamaciones en comprensión. ―¿También tienes hermanos, Jaemin? ―Le pregunta Renjun.

Parece recordar algo que le causa diversión, porque una sonrisa extraña surca de sus labios. -Si. Tengo 5 ―responde con una extraña alegría.

―¿Y eres el menor?

Parece que la pregunta lo divierte aún más porque su sonrisa se ensancha. -No. Soy uno de los mayores ―contesta. Hay un deje de algo cuando dice aquello, como si contara un chiste que sólo él entiende.

Ninguno más que Jeno parece entender la razón tras su ligera risa, aunque nadie indaga al respecto. Ni siquiera Haechan, quien luce sinceramente curioso.

Chenle se dirige hacia Renjun al hablar. ―Hyung, ¿puedo tomar uno? ―Pregunta con timidez, señalando una de las paletas (chupetín, chupete, piruleta, lollipop) en la mesa. Renjun frunce el ceño ante aquello.

—No lo sé, hijo de Jaemin. Pregúntale a él ―dice en cambio.

―Pero si yo te los he regalado ―contesta el susodicho―. ¿Me vas a hacer el feo? ―Contraataca cuando se da cuenta de que Renjun tiene algo para decirle.

―E-eh, yo ... ―mira a todos los presentes con nerviosismo―. No creo que deberías darle tus regalos a alguien más ―se defiende.

―Bueno, son míos, y yo decido a quién obsequiarlos ―sonríe complacido. Renjun quiere objetar, pero al final suspira. Toma unos cuantos dulces que le dio Haechan y abre el primero para poder degustar.

Cuando Chenle nota que no habrá problemas al robar el que se le antoja, lo toma rápidamente.

《☆》

Renjun lucha un poco con la gran bolsa de color negra que lleva sobre su hombro. Jisung le dejó usarla al ver cuántos regalos terminó conservando al final de la jornada. Dentro llevaba el resto de los dulces de Haechan, los chocolates caseros de Chenle, los pocos snacks que le tocaron (al momento de repartir) de Jisung, un pequeño peluche que una chica de la clase de al lado le regaló antes de irse, las golosinas que le dieron las chicas de su propia clase y los obsequios de Jaemin que éste le regaló.

El bento de Mark ya estaba siendo digerido desde que se lo comió en el almuerzo. Aparentemente Taeyong-hyung le había dado indicaciones y dirigido en todo el proceso. La comida de hecho no sabía mal, y todos lo disfrutaron gratamente al saber que fue hecha pensando en ellos.

Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina de un edificio cerca de la salida, se detuvo abruptamente y se escondió detrás de la pared. La bolsa en su hombro cayó con gracia a sus pies.

Tragó saliva y lentamente se asomó para ver aquello que había ocasionado a su corazón detenerse y después correr como en una maratón. Jisung y Chenle estaban uno frente al otro del otro lado. Chenle parecía un poco confundido y miraba a todos lados como esperando a que el menor dijera lo que sea que quisiera decirle.

Jisung por el contrario, se veía nervioso, tenía un poco de sudor que escurría lentamente de su cuello y por la forma en que frotaba las manos en el pantalón del uniforme, sus manos también. Entre ratos abría la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida tartamudeaba o se corregía a sí mismo.

Sinceramente era doloroso de ver.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―la voz provocó que Renjun saltara en su lugar asustado. Haechan caminaba hacia donde estaba, con las manos sobre las correas de su mochila. Ésta parecía a punto de reventar llena de todas las cosas que había recibido a lo largo del día, y varios globos que se hallaban atados en la agarradera, flotaban sobre su cabeza.

Se giró hacia el moreno en seguida. ―¡Shhh! No hables, cállate ―le exigió. Haechan frunció el ceño, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando Renjun lo jaloneo cerca para que viera la escena frente a él.

Abrió la boca por completo cuando vio a la pareja. Se posicionó rápidamente sobre él, con su cabeza asomando del mismo modo para poder ver mejor. Estaban uno sobre el otro viendo la situación, con Haechan teniendo la boca abierta y Renjun frunciendo el ceño igual de sorprendido.

Mark iba conversando de algo con Jeno (aunque éste simplemente lo escuchaba) cuando se detuvo al ver al par casi fundirse con la pared del edificio. Jeno miró aquello que había captado su atención y su semblante se relajó en seguida cuando notó que se trataba de Renjun.

Mark fue el que decidió hablar por fin. ―¿Qué están haciendo? ―ambos chicos se voltearon en ese momento, poniendo un dedo en sus labios y callando al mayor.

―Cállate ―le dijeron al unísono. Haechan lo tomó del brazo, seguido de Renjun que hizo lo mismo con Jeno y los arrastraron para ver también la escena. Mark abrió los ojos como Haechan anteriormente y Jeno miró a Renjun con especial atención antes de finalmente ver aquello que lo tenía interesado.

―¿Jugando a los espías? ―los tres se taparon la boca de golpe para no soltar un gritito asustadizo. Jeno simplemente miró a Jaemin con indiferencia. Éste sonreía divertido.

―¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí? ―preguntó Mark entre asustado y nervioso.

―5 segundos ―responde el contrario, mirando la vena resaltada en el cuello de Renjun.

―¡Cállense! Jisung ya está por hablar ―grita en susurros el moreno. Mark, Renjun y Jaemin se giran a ver la escena al momento. No pueden culparlo por seguirles la corriente, Jaemin siempre fue un cotilla de primera. Jeno tarda unos segundos más en prestar atención a la escena.

Chenle parece un tanto incómodo con la espera, pero trata de ser paciente por el menor. Sus ojos lo miran con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar aquello que le preocupa. Jisung también lo está mirando, su respiración es un tanto rápida y sus manos están sujetas la una por la otra tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Toma una larga bocanada de aire antes de hablar. ―N-no soy b-bueno con las pa-palabras, pero esto dirá todo p-por mí ―Chenle frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por el contrario.

Jisung se quita la mochila de sus hombros y saca un pequeño peluche de pingüino del interior. Es color azul celeste, con la barriga blanca y una expresión en blanco. Parece hecho del material que es muy suave al tacto. Es exactamente igual al que Chenle le regaló al menor en su último cumpleaños, aunque el suyo es color negro.

Chenle mira el objeto que el menor tiende hacia él y después mira al remitente. Sus ojos conectan y hay un brillo especial en ellos, que hace a Chenle confirmar sus pensamientos. Sonríe con las mejillas rojas y toma el peluche. Jisung infla el pecho orgulloso, ocasionando que ambos rían. El menor toma valor de volver a hablar. ―Hubo muchas igual de bonitas, pero ésta me recuerda a ti ―extiende su mano y cuando abre el puño, muestra una piedra pequeña con forma ovoide. Tiene varias líneas delgadas color blanco que rodean la circunferencia, aunque hay una más gruesa que llama la atención a primera vista.

Chenle deja de sonreír y toma la piedra con suavidad, siendo lento en el proceso. Una sonrisa enternecida hace aparición tras analizar el objeto y lo acerca a su pecho satisfecho. Jisung sonríe de igual forma con la mirada gacha y las manos detrás de su espalda.

―No entiendo nada ―dice Haechan finalmente. Renjun y Mark asienten de acuerdo.

―Es un cortejo de pingüinos ―responde Jeno.

Los tres miran a Jeno en ese momento. ―¿Cómo que cortejo de pingüinos? ―pregunta Renjun. Jaemin se gira a verlo también.

―Los pingüinos emperador buscan la piedra más bonita y se la obsequian a quien hayan elegido ―señala la piedra entre las manos de Chenle―. Si la acepta, entonces son pareja toda la vida ―termina de decir. Todos lo observan con la boca abierta, menos Jaemin, quien parece desinteresado por la información.

De pronto, Mark comienza a dar aplausos con algo de fuerza ocasionando que los dos maknaes se den cuenta de la presencia del pequeño grupo. El mayor pone ambas manos rodeando su boca y da un grito de júbilo, seguido de Renjun y Haechan quienes también aplauden. Los dos menores se sonrojan al momento, aunque es Jisung quien tiene la cabeza gacha, ocultando su vergüenza del mundo exterior.

―Vaya, al fin se les hizo el milagro. Pensé que nunca llegaría este día ―se queja el moreno. Renjun lo codea con una mueca divertida―. Hubiera perdido una apuesta sí ninguno dio el primer paso.

Chenle alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. ―¿Apostaste por nosotros? ―Haechan asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Sí, con mi abuelita. Yo aposté porque comenzarían a salir en la Universidad ―hizo un ademán señalando el lugar―, y ella que ninguno se atrevería hasta que tuvieran una novia o algo ―terminó con simpleza. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron con la boca abierta y una mirada llena de incredulidad.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende ―respondió Mark. Renjun asintió de acuerdo. Jeno y Jaemin parecían tener una pequeña pelea sobre quién podía poner su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio.

Al final decidieron poner cada uno, una mano sobre sus hombros. Renjun miró a la pareja con una sonrisa fraternal. ―Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad ―los felicita.

Mark se acerca hacia la nueva pareja y pasa ambos brazos sobre el hombro de cada uno. ―Yo también me alegro por ustedes ―dijo con alegría. Los cuatro restantes se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

―Yo digo que hay que celebrar ―propuso el moreno. Mark lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, y Renjun alzó ambas cejas del mismo modo. Chenle y Jisung se miraron el uno al otro―. Aunque si quieren celebrar entre ustedes, lo entiendo ―había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Mark le dio un zape en la cabeza. ―No seas asqueroso ―le recriminó. Haechan se masajea la zona herida, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sólo decía ―respondió. Renjun negó con la cabeza.

Miró a los más jóvenes. ―¿Quieren que vayamos a celebrar? ―Preguntó. Ambos asintieron, y después se dirigió al par a sus costados―. ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Jeno asintió afirmativamente. Jaemin sonrió y asintió del mismo modo. ―Claro ―dijo con la voz rebosando alegría.

Se desplazaron a la cafetería cerca del puente mientras discutían lo divertido del día. No tardaron mucho en llegar y ocuparon una mesa de las más grandes dentro del local. Mark y Haechan seguían discutiendo sobre la vida sexual del resto de sus amigos, con el moreno explicando que en algún momento ese día llegaría y el mayor contraatacando que no era asunto de ninguno de ellos. Chenle y Jisung estaban en su propio mundo, hablando bajito sobre qué postre compartirían juntos al final del almuerzo.

Renjun había caminado directamente hacia Lucas en cuanto lo vio en la caja registradora. Le obsequió un chocolate que había sacado de su mochila, explicando su sabor y deseándole un buen día. Lucas simplemente sonrió dejando salir una risa estruendosa y feliz. Jaemin y Jeno lo recibieron en el asiento vacío en medio de ambos en cuanto regresó.

El rubio esperó a que su primo terminara su turno en el trabajo para ser llevado a casa. Chenle y Jisung se ha despedido de todos con un movimiento de manos, mientras se tomaban de las manos. Salieron de la cafetería en camino a la escuela, pues ninguno había pedido permiso para ir a otro sitio. Haechan también se despidió, suspirando al saber que por hoy se iría solo en el bus. Mark por otro lado, esperó pacientemente a Jaehyun para recogerlo, conversando con Renjun de cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto el mayor llegó, las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

Jaehyun entró al local buscando a Mark con la mirada. Cuando divisó la mesa donde se encontraban todos, miró directamente a Jaemin y después a Jeno. Los tres tenían una expresión en blanco, como si tratarán de ocultar alguna emoción fuera de sí. Renjun y Mark se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos y algo intimidados por el ambiente. Jaehyun caminó lentamente hasta la mesa, y Renjun casi pudo decir que sintió físicamente la tensión en el cuerpo de los otros dos.

El mayor se fijó en Renjun por primera vez y le sonrió. Su gesto completamente diferente a su postura anterior. Se dirigió a Mark a continuación. ―¿Nos vamos? ―Ofrece con la voz suave, contrastando de sobremanera con la energía que irradiaba. Mark asintió incómodo, despidiéndose rápidamente de los tres que quedaban en la mesa.

Renjun se encogió sobre sí mismo, intimidado con el aura de tensión que aún vagaba por el aire. Observó con alivio disimulado a Lucas caminar hacia ellos. Ya no traía el uniforme del trabajo.

Sonrió en cuanto estuvo frente a la mesa. ―¿Estás listo? ―Pregunta él.

Renjun se sentó más recto en su asiento. ―Sí ―responde con aparente calma, levantándose de la silla. Jaemin y Jeno copian sus acciones―. Nos vemos ―dice con amabilidad.

―Adiós ―responde Jaemin cariñosamente.

―Adiós ―contesta Jeno con la voz tranquila.

El rubio les sonríe una última vez, antes de seguir a Lucas hacia su auto. Jaemin deja de sonreír cuando Renjun desaparece de su vista.

“ _Jaehyun vive aquí después de todo._ "

Jeno por su parte, sale de la cafetería en dirección a su hogar. Por ahora tiene que hablar de esto con Taeil. No sabía que ellos no eran los únicos aquí.

《☆》

La casa de Renjun se siente tibia por dentro. A penas Lucas y él llegaron, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Su madre había preparado chocolate caliente para todos, guardando un poco para cuando su padre llegara del trabajo. Estaban en la sala, con Renjun y su madre sentados en el sofá más grande y Lucas recostado sobre el individual. Todos con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

La madre de Renjun toma uno de los dulces que su hijo tenía sobre la mesita. —No me sorprende saber que te hayan dado muchos regalos ―explica ella.

Él la mira sorprendido. ―¿Y eso por qué? ―Ambas de sus cejas alzadas en sorpresa.

Ella sonríe con una pizca de picardía y diversión. ―Yo tuve un hijo muy guapo ―responde―. Además, los hombres de la familia de tu padre son muy hermosos. Recuerdas a tu abuelo ―dice con la voz más tranquila. Tanto Lucas como él agacharon la cabeza, recordando buenos tiempos con la persona en cuestión―, él era un hombre muy apuesto. Con mucha razón tu padre es tan atractivo ―finaliza, con la vista en el techo y una sonrisa enamorada. Renjun la mira, divertido.

―Y, ¿quién te dio todos esos regalos? ―pregunta Lucas con curiosidad, tomando un trago del chocolate líquido en sus manos.

Su madre se acomoda más en su asiento, cuando Renjun contesta. ―Bueno, fueron varias personas. Chenle me dio unos chocolates hechos a mano, Haechan unos dulces, Mark nos hizo un bento a cada uno, Jisung compró snacks para todos, algunas chicas de la escuela también me dieron algunas cosas, y Jaemin ―una pausa―, me regaló varias cosas también ―quizá no sea buena idea explicar que le dio sus propios regalos.

―¿Quién es Jaemin? ―pregunta su madre.

Renjun recuerda entonces que no le había hablado a nadie sobre su nuevo amigo. ―Cierto, lo siento. Es un chico que conocí hacía tiempo, pero con el que apenas hice amistad no hace mucho ―Lucas parece recordar algo porque señala rápidamente al rubio.

―¡Es el que estaba en la cafetería con ustedes! ―exclama―. Bueno, uno de ellos. Eran dos. ¿Cuál era Jaemin? ―cuestiona.

Renjun se acomoda en el sofá y toma un poco de chocolate. ―Jaemin era el de cabello blanquecino. Jeno era el de cabello castaño ―responde. El mayor asiente.

Su madre sonríe amable. ―¿Cuándo los traerás a la casa? Sólo conozco a tu grupo usual de amigos ―dice inquisitiva. Cuando vivían en Seúl, Renjun no tenía amigos, más que Lucas (cuando vivía allá) y un par de vecinos. Así que la curiosidad de la mujer por conocer a cada amigo nuevo que consiguiera era entendible.

Él sonríe de igual modo. ―Ya les pediré que vengan ―aclara. Ella asiente, más contenta. Renjun deja su taza de chocolate y toma uno de los que Chenle le obsequió―. Mamá ―empieza él. Ella murmura en respuesta―. Todavía no sé cómo ir a la casa de Mark. No entramos todos en el auto de Jaehyun-hyung ―termina suspirando.

Lucas da un fuerte aplauso y ambos le dirigen su atención. ―Yo los llevo ―propone. Señala su pecho con ambas manos―. Mi camioneta es más grande ―mira a cada uno con las cejas en expectativa.

Ella mira al rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Él sonríe también. ―Está bien. Le diré a los demás ―Lucas sonríe contento.

―Pero alguien tendrá que guiarme hasta allá ―le aclara. Renjun asiente y toma su teléfono.

―Le diré a Mark ahora mismo ―dice, llamando al pelinegro.

Contestan el teléfono a los pocos segundos. ― _¿Sí?_ ―contesta una voz melosa y aguda. Renjun gira los ojos, divertido.

Mira a su madre y a Lucas antes de decir. ―¿Dónde está Mark? ―pregunta con una sonrisa.

― _¿Para qué quieres a mi amorcito?_ ―responde en cambio el moreno. Renjun agradece no haber puesto el altavoz.

No quiere tener que explicar que realmente no son nada.

―Tengo que pedirle un favor ―pide el rubio.

― _¿Uno sexual?_ ―hay un tono de fingida curiosidad y coquetería cuando dice aquello. Renjun cierra los ojos momentáneamente.

Se escucha ruido y un débil: _"Me estaba divirtiendo"_ por la lejanía, antes de que la voz del propietario del aparato conteste. ― _¿Diga?, ¿quién es?_ ―pregunta por toda respuesta.

Renjun suspira aliviado. ―Soy Renjun.

― _Ah_ —exclama tranquilamente―, _qué pasa_.

―Ya resolví lo del transporte. Lucas dice que puede llevarnos en su camioneta, pero que alguien debe guiarlo ―explica con diplomacia.

― _¿Nos llevará tu primo el sexy?_ ―cuestiona Haechan en cambio, delatando que había estado escuchando después de todo.

Renjun no podía verlos, pero podía imaginar la cara de Mark mirando al moreno. ― _Qué inapropiado_ ―dice el mayor de los tres.

―Concuerdo ―responde el rubio con un suspiro―, pero sí. Él nos llevará. ¿Puedes guiarlo a tu casa, Mark?

― _Claro_ ―responde él―. _Mañana a primera hora arrastraré a Haechan de sus cobijas para llevarlo a tu casa_ ―dice divertido.

Renjun sonríe entretenido cuando el menor se queja al otro lado de la línea. ―Bueno, aquí los espero a las 6 de la mañana ―responde con toda la seriedad que puede.

 _―Tú estás loco sí crees qu_ -... ―la llamada se corta y Renjun ríe tras escuchar los caprichos del moreno.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―Pregunta su primo.

Renjun deja su teléfono devuelta en la mesita de centro. ―Mañana vienen temprano de la casa de Haechan. Mark se quedó a dormir allá ―aclara.

―¿Pero a las 6 de la mañana? Ay, mi amor. Me alegra que tomen la iniciativa de irse tan temprano, pero es mucho, ¿no? ―Renjun soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza.

―Estábamos molestando a Haechan ―aclara divertida―. Mark jamás se levantaría tan temprano. Además ―agregó―, Haechan lo va a matar si realmente lo despierta a esa hora ―explica con una mueca preocupada al imaginar aquel escenario.

―Bueno ―contesta ella divertida―. Lucas, ¿por qué no te quedas hoy? Así ya no viajas hasta tu casa y regresas otra vez ―sugiere ella maternalmente. Él más alto asiente de acuerdo.

―Yo le avisaré a Chenle y Jisung el cambio de planes ―dice, antes de partir hacia su habitación, seguido del mayor.

Renjun toma la bolsa negra y mete desordenadamente las cosas esparcidas por la mesita. Se despiden de su madre y caminan en dirección a las escaleras. Ya dentro de su cuarto, deja la bolsa cerca de la esquina y se recuesta en la cama. Busca en su teléfono el grupo de WhatsApp de sus amigos y confirma lo dicho anteriormente con Mark. Lucas se sienta en el escritorio a esperar a la madre del menor.

> **_ Jeolcheon's Children _ **
> 
> **Renjun** : Lucas nos llevará a la casa de Mark. ✔✔
> 
> **LeLe** : Yo iba a pedirle a mi chófer que nos hiciera el favor de llevarnos, pero sí ya lo arreglaste con Lucas-hyung, entonces está bien. ✔✔
> 
> **Pollito Pwark** : 👍 ✔✔
> 
> **Hyuckie** : Y nos vamos a las 5 de la mañana, nenes. ✔✔
> 
> **Lele** : ¿¡QUÉ!? ✔✔
> 
> **Pollito Pwark** : ¿qUÉ?! ✔✔
> 
> **Mork** : Claro que no. Pero sí tanto insistes en querer ir tan temprano, le diré a tu abuela que te levante a las 4:) ✔✔
> 
> **Hyuckie** : Que nos vamos a las 9 dice. ✔✔
> 
> **Mork** : Así me gusta uwu. ✔✔
> 
> **Renjun** : De hecho, iba a preguntar por la hora de salida, pero creo que esa está bien. ✔✔
> 
> **Renjun** : Mejor vayan a casa de Chenle ustedes dos, les queda más cerca. Ya Lucas y yo iríamos por todos a las 9 en punto. ✔✔
> 
> **Mork** : Está bien. ✔✔
> 
> **Hyuckie** : Mientras no sea a las 4, por mí perfecto. ✔✔
> 
> **Lele** : Sí, hyung. ✔✔
> 
> **Pollito Pwark** : x2 ✔✔
> 
> **Renjun** : Bueno, entonces así queda todo. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches:) ✔✔
> 
> **Hyuckie** : Buenas noches. 😘 ✔✔
> 
> **Mork** : Good night. ✌ No olviden preparar la maleta desde temprano. ✔✔
> 
> **Lele** : Buenas noches. Descansen, hyungs. ✔✔
> 
> **Lele** : Sí, hyung. Ya lo estamos haciendo:) ✔✔
> 
> **Pollito Pwark** : Sisisi, lo de arriba. ✔✔
> 
> **Pollito Pwark** : Buenas noches jsjsjs. ✔✔

Renjun dejó su teléfono en su escritorio antes de ponerse a arreglar su maleta. Su madre entró a la habitación, llevando la colchoneta para que el mayor durmiera. Estaba anocheciendo y simplemente mañana quería desayunar y partir a la casa de Mark. Emocionado, dejó la maleta hecha a los pies de la cama, dirigiéndose a lavarse los dientes. Vería la casa del mayor por primera vez y no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto! Lamento la demora, había olviado actualizar aquí también ;-;
> 
> He aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les guste. Originalmente no había planeado un capítulo de San Valentín, pero me estaba imaginando a mi Chensung teniendo una confesión o algo así, y dije, "Es mi historia, y yo hago lo que quiero" y boom, aquí está.
> 
> Por ahora la primera pareja formada es la de los bebés (el JaeYong no cuenta porque ya existía). Hagan sus apuestas, ¿quiénes creen que será la siguiente?💕👀
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo descubrimiento(?

Son las 7:30 de la mañana cuando la madre de Renjun entra a su habitación a despertarlos. El menor se levanta completamente desorientado, con los cabellos desordenados y los ojos apenas abriéndose paso para poder ver bien a su alrededor.

La mañana es entre caótica y doméstica. Renjun y Lucas bajan directamente a desayunar tras cepillarse los dientes y hacer sus necesidades en el baño. Se sientan en la mesa a desayunar; Renjun tiene los ojos arrugados, pero al menos está más activo, a diferencia de Lucas, quien parece luchar por mantenerse despierto en su asiento. La madre de Renjun los mira y sonríe enternecida. El padre de Renjun es igual cada vez que está recién levantado.

Supone es de familia.

Desayunan con tranquilidad, mientras hablan de cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. A las 8:10 se levantan de la mesa y ambos jóvenes se dirigen a hacer lo que les corresponde. Lucas va a encender el auto para calentarlo, y Renjun va a arreglarse y bajar su maleta. El rubio se da una ducha rápida y se pone algo simple; un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y unos tenis del mismo color. Busca su cepillo de dientes, una toalla, su desodorante y su cargador, guardándolos todos en su maleta, para después colgarla sobre su hombro. Mira su billetera en el escritorio, pero decide no llevarla. En cambio, toma la bolsa con sus regalos del día anterior y los lleva fuera de su habitación.

Baja las escaleras nuevamente y su madre lo sigue afuera para despedirse de ambos. El auto está encendido con el motor rugiendo tranquilamente al estar en calma. Lucas lo espera fuera de este, y se dirige a donde su tía para darle un beso en la mejilla. ―Gracias, tía. Nos vemos más tarde ―le dice. Ella asiente.

Renjun la abraza y ella le regresa el abrazo. ―Adiós, mamá. Cuídate mucho. Volveré en unos días ―ella le da un beso en la coronilla y lo suelta.

―Cuídate mucho también. No salgan en la noche, allá es más peligroso. Me llamas cuando llegues ―él asiente mientras escucha atentamente―. Te voy a extrañar ―dice ella con un puchero.

Renjun sonríe. ―Vuelvo el viernes, no te preocupes ―responde él.

―Imposible ―dice ella entre divertida y triste.

Renjun y Lucas suben al auto, se acomodan el cinturón de seguridad y mientras el menor se despide una última vez de su madre, el mayor toma la maleta del rubio y la arroja a la parte trasera. Su madre los ve marcharse cuando el auto arranca y suspira.

El camino es tranquilo, con ambos chicos comiendo de los snacks que Renjun llevó precisamente para el camino. El rubio come de unas papitas picantes en su regazo y el mayor toma una cada pocos momentos al estar manejando. Tardan unos 10 minutos en llegar a casa de Chenle, y su grupo de amigos salen tras recibir un mensaje del rubio. Todos llevan maletas llenas de ropa o cosas de uso personal, e incluso tomaron la misma de idea que Renjun y llevan una bolsa con sus regalos dentro.

Mark y Jisung acomodan todas las maletas en la parte trasera. Haechan y Chenle discuten por el asiento de copiloto, pero Renjun les recuerda que Mark tiene que dirigir el camino. Lucas se ríe divertido ante sus muecas molestas. Finalmente; Renjun, Haechan y Chenle van en los asientos traseros, Jisung en la parte de la cajuela para cuidar las maletas y Mark en el asiento del copiloto. Todos comen de la gran bolsa de Renjun, con música entretenida de fondo. Algunos cantan más alto que otros, riendo ante la voz desafinada de algunos. De vez en cuando Chenle y Haechan le pasan un dulce al menor, y preguntan por cómo se encuentra.

Después de media hora, llegan a la casa de Mark. La casa es grande, quizá como la de Renjun. Tiene el patio delantero lleno de flores que seguramente Taeyong se encargó de plantar y cuidar. Es muy bonita, pero no es eso lo que llama la atención del rubio, sino el terreno. Es grande, **MUY grande**. Del tamaño de un estadio quizá. No hay nada más en todo el lugar que no sea la casa de Mark y los bosques a sus costados.

Ahora entiende porque dicen que es más grande que la casa de Chenle.

Jaehyun y Taeyong salen en cuanto llegan y el segundo los abraza a todos dándoles la bienvenida. El contrario (quien se pintó el cabello y ahora lo lleva verde) simplemente les sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de todos. Lucas saluda a la pareja y finalmente se va, con ambos despidiéndose de él.

Jaehyun observa la partida del castaño y su mirada capta algo a lo lejos. Entrecierra los ojos.

Son Jaemin y Jeno, quienes siguieron al menor en todo el camino para descubrir su paradero. Ambos están al otro extremo del otro, pero eso no evita que tengan la atención en la misma cosa. Los dos observan al mayor con una expresión seria, cargada de molestia ante la interrupción. Saben que no son bienvenidos, y de dar un paso en falso, podrían ser atacados no solo por uno, sino dos oscuros.

O al menos suponen que la otra presencia escondida lo es.

Ambos retroceden lentamente, por ahora no es momento de acercarse. Además, si Renjun se siente seguro, lo dejarán cuidarlo. El tipo parece verlos como una amenaza ante su territorio y aquellos que lo habitan. Taeyong se gira a verlo en cuanto nota su postura y con una mirada pregunta qué sucede. Jaehyun se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo en voz baja. Éste asiente, y guía a los jóvenes dentro de la casa. El más alto mira hacia lo lejos hasta que ambos chicos desaparecen y deja de sentir su presencia.

De regreso a la casa mira hacia el bosque de la izquierda y le da un asentimiento a la persona escondida en las profundidades. Ésta asiente de acuerdo.

La casa de Mark y Taeyong es bonita y cálida por dentro. El mayor parece haberla decorado de tal manera para hacer sentir cómodos a los huéspedes, aunque según el propio Mark no solían tener más huéspedes que el grupo de amigos y Johnny. Hablando de éste último, Mark lo había mencionado en ocasiones, aunque Renjun todavía no lo conocía.

Haechan afirmaba que era otro Dios griego como Jaehyun, y aunque Mark se avergonzaba con la forma en que el moreno se expresaba, no podía negarlo. Chenle y Jisung también hablaron de él, explicando que el mayor era agradable y gracioso. Al rubio le daba curiosidad el mayor, ya que todos parecían gustar de él, aunque no podía hablar al respecto, porque sólo sabía lo que escuchaba de los otros.

―Bueno, Mark les va a mostrar dónde dormirán todos. Yo empezaré a preparar el almuerzo ―dice emocionado Taeyong.

Haechan se acerca hacia el oído de Renjun. ―Podrás ver al carnívoro de Jaehyun-hyung en acción ―le susurra. Ambos miran al nombrado y éste les dirige una mirada como si los hubiera escuchado.

Mark los guía subiendo las escaleras y ambos se tropiezan un poco al tratar de seguirles el ritmo.

El pasillo de las escaleras es espacioso. Se puede notar que hay un par de habitaciones al costado izquierdo y otro pasillo en la parte más alta de las escaleras. La primera habitación es de diseño simple. La puerta es de pino y las paredes son blancas con una cama (con sábanas que combinan junto a las paredes) y un buró. Hay también un armario color crema frente a la cama, y una ventana que señala a la puerta. Mark les explica a los maknaes que ahí es donde dormirán. Ambos dejan sus cosas en la cama y salen nuevamente para seguir el recorrido.

La segunda habitación está equipada con las mismas cosas que la anterior, sólo que el color de las paredes es de un azul celeste y la puerta está hecha de bambú. El armario y el buró son blancos, al igual que el marco de la ventana, la cual está colocada junto a la cama. Renjun deja su maleta al pie de la cama cuando Mark señala que ahí será donde se quede durante la semana.

El grupo de amigos llegan finalmente a la habitación del mayor de los cinco. El pasillo de las escaleras termina en ella, pero puede verse el comienzo de otro que pasa horizontalmente. El pelinegro explica que más allá es la recámara de Taeyong y Jaehyun, y del otro lado el baño.

Abre la puerta de caoba y deja que todos pasen. Las paredes están de un color mezclado, entre marrón, chocolate y beige. Hay una cama (con sábanas color chocolate y líneas blancas), dos burós a los costados, un armario oculto detrás de la pared (sólo visto por un picaporte/perilla sobresaliente de la misma) y un baño. También tiene un escritorio, donde descansa una laptop y algunos libros. La ventana está al costado de la cama, justo como la habitación donde Renjun dormirá.

Haechan se sienta en la cama dando un suspiro, mientras Mark cierra la puerta detrás de sí. ―Y Haechan dormirá aquí por desgracia ―el moreno le lanza una mirada.

―Qué privilegio tenerme aquí ―contesta lo más digno que puede.

Renjun y Chenle sonríen divertidos. Jisung se cubre la boca con una mano, ocultando la risa. Mark copia las acciones del moreno, y se sienta en la cama también. ―¿Qué quieren hacer? ―indaga curioso.

《☆》

La hora del almuerzo es llevadera. Aparentemente Taeyong le había pedido a Jaehyun comprar una mesa más grande desde que los amigos de Mark comenzaron a llegar más seguido. Por lo cual, era para 8 personas en total.

Perfecta para todos.

El tan hablado Johnny llegó en el momento exacto, tomando asiento junto al mayor de los jóvenes. Mark parecía particularmente feliz por ello, razón por la que Haechan sonreía divertido.

Johnny era alto, unos cinco centímetros más alto que Lucas; con un cuerpo de infarto como el moreno había mencionado con anterioridad. Su cabello era negro, no muy corto, pero estilizado. Sus ojos eran pequeños, aunque interesantes, y sus labios estaban algo rellenos con dos curvas que los hacían lucir seductores. Tenía una bonita sonrisa que no dudaba en mostrar, y su voz era calma, no muy grave, pero daba una vibra dominante por momentos. En pocas palabras, Johnny era atractivo en todos los aspectos y eso era fácil de percibir.

Era agradable, divertido y sabía qué decir. Hablaba con todos como si fueran viejos amigos, o como si no hubiera diferencia de edades. Los trataba con respeto, aunque lograba hacer bromas de vez en cuando sin ofender realmente a nadie. Mark se reía de todas sus bromas como si fuera su cómplice en todas ellas, ocasionando que Haechan bromeé de aquello con el resto de amigos en voz baja. Jaehyun sonreía cada tanto, como si pudiera escuchar lo que el moreno decía.

Jaehyun y Johnny eran mejores amigos que se habían conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El más alto era prácticamente otro miembro de la familia Lee, visitándolos casi a diario y almorzando con ellos. Taeyong lo veía como un primo con el que se llevaba bien y Mark como un ejemplo a seguir. Aunque según Haechan, Mark parecía sufrir un enamoramiento no correspondido del que no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Jisung se aguantó la carcajada cuando escuchó a Haechan susurrarle a Renjun aquello.

De hecho, Johnny también comió término azul como el propio Jaehyun. Era interesante de ver, ambos la comían sin problema alguno, como si fuera de plastilina. Sus dientes masticaban rápidamente, pero sin parecer vulgar o ansiosos. Fue como ver un espectáculo que Renjun no debería ver.

Tras acabar de comer, Johnny se quedó un rato más para pasar tiempo con el rubio. Quería conocerlo y llevarse bien con él, y dado que ambos eran propensos a llevarse bien con todo el mundo, no hubo problema en confiar en el otro. Pasaron el tiempo todos en conjunto viendo una película en Netflix, comiendo palomitas caseras. Cuando estaba por anochecer, Johnny se despidió de todos, yéndose en su camioneta (idéntica a la de Lucas), de color negra. Los cuatro jóvenes parecían decepcionados por su partida, dado que estaban muy apegados a él. Renjun también deseó quedarse a charlar un poco más con él, pero supuso que era mejor que se retirara antes de la noche.

Taeyong lo despidió diciendo que por favor tuviera cuidado en llegar a casa, y aunque el mayor se lo prometió, parecía divertido con la petición.

El grupo de amigos la pasa conversando en la habitación de Mark un rato más antes de irse todos a dormir. El mayor les recomienda ir al baño antes de dormir para no subir las escaleras y despertar a alguien. Es decir, Taeyong o Jaehyun.

Los tres que dormirán donde no hay baño, le obedecen en seguida.

《☆》

La noche es fresca, con la brisa meciéndose fuera de las ventanas. El cielo está cargado de algo y los animales y bichos que habitan en el bosque, lo saben.

Renjun se encuentra profundamente dormido, ausente de todo aquello que molesta y perturba a las criaturas de la naturaleza. Su cuerpo está en paz, y su aura se balancea tranquila. Un susurro en el viento traspasa la ventana y tintinea en los oídos del rubio. Éste se despierta de golpe, sentándose en la cama al momento. No sabe por qué, pero desea salir fuera de la casa. Se quita las cobijas de encima, y camina lenta y silenciosamente fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, para salir al terreno trasero de la casa.

Está tan ido que no nota la sombra oculta de Jaehyun en el sofá de la sala.

El viento está soplando cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor, tanto así que el joven rubio es empujado ligeramente en ocasiones. No sabe lo que sucede, no lo entiende, sólo siente una increíble atracción a la energía que fluye fuertemente de la naturaleza. Algo susurra nuevamente en sus oídos y siente como algo en su espalda quema como fuego en su piel. Su mano cae rápidamente en la zona donde quema, y el cielo se nubla por completo, llenándose de rayos y truenos que quiebran el aire como trompetas y martillazos.

Renjun observa la escena asombrado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una extraña sensación de adrenalina. Mira sus manos y nota que hay algo diferente en ellas, aunque no puede decir el qué. Las aprieta en puños y comienza a dar una danza, parecida a mantener una pelea con un ser invisible. Da golpes, patadas y en ocasiones da saltos. Corre un poco lejos de la casa y lanza un puñetazo, ocasionando que un rayo salga disparado, cayendo sobre sí mismo como un pararrayos, para después dirigirse en la dirección a donde apuntaba. El rubio mira sus dos manos asombrado, y al mismo tiempo emocionado ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Decide seguir en su danza y tira más golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. En cada ocasión un rayo o trueno cae sobre él, para después salir disparado al lugar que señalaba. En algún momento sus ojos cambian de color, y ya no son comunes -humanos-, sino dos destellos de la tonalidad de los relámpagos en el cielo que caen sobre él. Alza ambos brazos señalando el cielo, y varios truenos y relámpagos caen sobre sí mismo, recargándose con más energía.

Renjun corre de un lado a otro, con la velocidad del elemento que recae sobre él como un imán. Da una fuerte patada al suelo y la tierra cruje ante la fuerza, pero en vez de destruirse, parece cargarse con la energía que el menor le brinda. Decide dar otra pisada en la tierra, y los rayos vuelven a sobresalir de esta, vibrando ante la fuerte fuerza que la penetra. En cada momento, el joven entra un poco más en la inconsciencia, dejando que sus nuevos poderes recién descubiertos tomen el control de sí. Ya no es Renjun, sino algo más especial, más fuerte.

 _Algo **Celestial**_.

De pronto siente una presencia oscura -pesada-, peligrosa. Está oculta en las profundidades del bosque espiándolo entre los árboles.

Al ser no le gusta la presencia de la cosa.

Toma una bocanada de aire y un relámpago particularmente cargado cae sobre él. El ser lo absorbe por unos segundos, señalando en la dirección donde la cosa se encuentra, antes de lanzarlo a lo lejos. Esa advertencia será suficiente para mantenerlo alejado.

El nocturno escapa tan rápido como puede en cuanto nota sus intenciones, casi siendo rosado por el rayo que cae justo donde se encontraba momentos antes. Mira en estado de shock al ser que lo ocasionó, y puede notar el momento exacto en el que el cielo se despeja y los ojos del rubio cambian de color nuevamente, para después desmayarse y ser atrapado por él.

El pelinegro lleva al menor en un parpadeo hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, donde Jaeyun se encuentra esperándolo. El oscuro toma al rubio en brazos en cuanto Johnny se lo tiende. El dueño de la casa observa al menor.

Renjun parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente. Su cuerpo estaba en buen estado, como si mil voltios no lo hubieran golpeado de lleno en menos de una hora. Su temperatura se sentía tibia, y su aura estaba descargada completamente al ser expuesta a tanta energía y expulsarla de improvisto. Jaehyun buscó algo con la vista que no logró encontrar, ocasionando que frunciera el ceño. Johnny a su lado parecía pensar lo mismo que él porque sus ojos indagaban desesperados por encontrar aquello.

―No creo que esté a plena vista ―explicó Jaehyun.

―Entonces estás pensando lo mismo que yo ―afirmó Johnny. El contrario asintió.

Miró al más alto. ―No es coincidencia que sea idéntico a HuangLin ―dijo el peliverde.

El pelinegro asiente de acuerdo. ―Sí tú dices que se parece a él, entonces así debe ser ―menciona―. ¿Crees que sea...?

Jaehyun niega. ―Probablemente sea su nieto. HuangLin murió años después del nacimiento de Renjun. No puede ser su reencarnación ―explica éste.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―pregunta el mayor.

Jaehyun piensa unos momentos, antes de decir. ―Por ahora nada. Voy a llevarlo a su habitación. Cuida las afueras, algún oscuro o nocturno puede haber notado su presencia ―Johnny asiente, mirando una última vez al rubio en brazos de Jaehyun y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El peliverde mira al chico en sus brazos y suspira―. Resultaste ser algo muy interesante, _Huang Renjun_ ―dice a la nada.

Se adentra en la casa silenciosamente, pasando la habitación de los maknaes y entrando a la del rubio. Lo acomoda en su cama y el menor se adentra solo en las sábanas. Cuando se percata que está profundamente dormido, regresa a su propia alcoba para vigilar a Taeyong. Éste sigue durmiendo tranquilamente recostado en la almohada que contiene su aroma. Sonríe, saliendo con suavidad de la recámara y bajando a la sala.

Se sienta en el sofá como cada noche a vigilar que ninguna criatura intrusa entre a su hogar.

《☆》

A la mañana siguiente todos despiertan directamente a desayunar. Los más jóvenes se agrupan en la mesa a la espera que el desayuno esté listo, mientras Taeyong sigue en la cocina preparando felizmente hot cakes y demás cosas. Jaehyun mira disimuladamente al rubio a su lado, aunque éste parece haber olvidado completamente los sucesos de la noche anterior.

No pasa mucho para que alguien toque la puerta y Mark abra para descubrir a Johnny del otro lado. El menor está obviamente complacido y el resto de amigos piensan igual, incluido Renjun, quien sonríe con la sinceridad de siempre cuando el más alto se acerca a la mesa. Tanto Johnny como Jaehyun actúan como si nada, pero le dedican miradas suspicaces de vez en cuando.

El desayuno es ameno y divertido. Tiene un aire hogareño y doméstico, con el grupo de chicos diciendo bromas de vez en cuando, seguidas de Johnny para romper el hielo. Al terminar los más jóvenes ayudan a Taeyong en limpiar los trastes, y poder salir al patio trasero a jugar entre ellos. Johnny los acompaña en cuanto salen a la intemperie, discutiendo entre todos la agrupación final.

Al final el mayor termina en un equipo con Haechan y Jisung, y el rubio hace equipo con Mark y Chenle. Los juegos no son la gran cosa, pero resultan más divertidos al estar todos juntos. En algún punto Taeyong y Jaehyun se unen al grupo, corriendo de aquí para allá como si volviesen a ser dos niños. El aire sopla con vehemencia, como si estuviera contagiado del ambiente del grupo de chicos.

Pasan el tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiéndose y en ocasiones jugando fútbol americano. No pasa mucho para que todos terminen recostados en el césped, tomando aire con fuerza y aun riendo por las rondas anteriores. Taeyong se levanta seguido de Jaehyun, y los demás se sientan en el suelo como niños de prescolar. Incluido Johnny.

―Tenía planeado que hiciéramos carne asada. ¿Qué opinan? ―pregunta Taeyong. Los jóvenes exclaman afirmaciones emocionados. Johnny asiente también con una sonrisa―. Muy bien. Jaehyun y yo iremos por la carne. Johnny, ¿te encargas del carbón?

El más alto asiente, levantándose de un salto. ―Claro. Cuando estén de regreso, yo iré ―explica él. Taeyong asiente de acuerdo.

―¿Por qué no van todos juntos?, ¿no sería más rápido? ―pregunta Chenle, mientras Jisung le ayuda a levantarse del suelo como el resto de amigos.

―No los podemos dejar solos ―aclara Jaehyun.

―Me vale que seas mayor, sigues siendo mi bebé ―refuta Taeyong al ver que Mark tiene algo por decir.

El hermano menor hace una mueca. Los cuatro amigos se ríen, mientras Johnny le revuelve el cabello. ―Así es. Todavía son unos nenes ―el mayor le sonríe, provocando que Mark se sonroje.

Jaehyun y Taeyong se despiden del pequeño grupo. ―Bueno. Nos vamos. Johnny se queda a cargo ―dice el dueño de la casa. Los cinco menores asienten.

―Ya escucharon, niños ―dice el mayor―. Entremos a la casa ―todos se enfilan directo al hogar de los hermanos Lee.

Los jóvenes suben a la habitación de Mark, y Johnny se queda en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión. Uno tras otro toman un baño, siendo el primero Mark, seguido de Chenle, Haechan, Renjun y finalmente Jisung. Cuando éste último se va para darse una ducha, su novio sale de la habitación para hacer una llamada.

―Hyung, voy a llamar a mi mamá. Quiere saber cómo va todo ―Mark y los otros dos asienten, y el menor sale por la puerta.

Renjun se acomoda en la cama, junto a Haechan y Mark. El mayor de los tres se encuentra en medio de ambos, Renjun cerca de las almohadas y Haechan al otro lado de Mark. Los tres están acostados boca abajo con la cabeza por fuera de la cama, horizontalmente.

El moreno suspira. ―Qué deprimente que Jisung y Chenle ya tengan novio, y yo no ―dramatiza él.

Renjun y Mark se dan una mirada divertida. ―Creí que te casarías conmigo ―responde divertido el pelinegro.

Haechan se acerca al mayor. ―Cierto, bebé. Te tengo a ti ―vuelve sus labios en un puchero y trata de darle un beso que el contrario evita a toda costa alejándolo de sí.

La puerta se abre de improvisto con la voz de Johnny escuchándose del otro lado. ―Jaehyun y Taeyong ya regresaron. ¿Quie-, ¿qué le pasó a Haechan? ―pregunta confundido cuando observa al nombrado tirado en el suelo.

Renjun está riéndose a carcajada limpia y Mark parece nervioso. ―Sólo se cayó, hyung. Le pasa todo el tiempo ―responde―. Qué se te ofrece.

El más alto niega y reformula la pregunta. ―Iba a preguntarles sí alguno quería acompañarme o querían que les trajera algo ―termina.

Mark se levanta rápidamente de la cama. ―Yo te acompaño, hyung.

Haechan se levanta adolorido, tallándose el brazo. ―Más te vale comprarme algo, Mark Lee ―sentencia el moreno. El contrario se encoje de hombros, aunque no parece negar la petición/orden.

Renjun ya no ríe, pero aún parece divertido. ―No, gracias, hyung. Así estoy bien.

Ambos salen de la habitación y Renjun mira al menor de los dos. ―Con que un enamoramiento no correspondido del que no se da cuenta ―dice el rubio divertido.

Haechan suspira con dramatismo. ―Pobre inocente.

《☆》

Cuando Johnny y Mark regresan con el carbón para el fuego, Jaehyun toma el asador que tiene dentro de un pequeño cuarto (que da al sótano, el cual sirve de almacén), y lo lleva a la parte de afuera. Mark y Jisung intentan encender el fuego con ayuda de Johnny. Chenle y Haechan ayudan a Taeyong con los complementos, y Renjun junto a Jaehyun acomodan dos mesas con varias sillas en el patio trasero.

Afortunadamente el fuego no tarda en encenderse, y dado que Taeyong había marinado la carne mientras ambos pelinegros fueron por el carbón, tampoco tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a poner la carne en el asador.

Taeyong está revisando la carne, mientras cuentan anécdotas de la infancia o adolescencia (en el caso de él), mientras el resto espera la comida en los asientos de la mesa. Cada tanto salía un poco de carne que Taeyong repartía a partes iguales, aunque Johnny se comía pedazos de éste con la excusa de probar que estuvieran bien asadas (a pesar de que lo hacía recién colocada en el asador).

La carne y las salchichas (que Johnny había traído porque no podía ser carne asada sin ellas), se terminaron tan pronto como estuvieron listas. Todo fue ameno y relajante, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte le daba un ambiente tranquilo y muy bello, y aunque les hubiera gustado disfrutarlo más tiempo, decidieron levantar todo en cuanto se dieron por satisfechos.

La calidez del hogar podía sentirse al momento. Taeyong y Mark tenían un aura tan fuerte de familia y hermandad que cualquiera podía sentirse cómodo en seguida.

Renjun entendía ahora por qué sus tres amigos querían ir siempre a casa de Mark o hablaban emocionados de su hogar. El lugar realmente tenía un ambiente de familiaridad y seguridad, tanto dentro de ella como por fuera. Cada momento que pasaban juntos era divertido y a la vez relajante, logrando hacer sentir como en casa a cualquiera.

A penas llevaba un día en aquella casa, y sentía que había pasado toda una vida, pero al mismo tiempo, como si todo fuera muy lento.

Al pasar más tiempo juntos, más fue anocheciendo y, por ende, Taeyong le recomendó a Johnny quedarse a dormir esa noche. Al ver al grupo de chicos emocionados por ello, no pudo negarse, así que el dueño de la casa fue al pequeño almacén en busca de alguna manta y una almohada.

Chenle y Jisung hablaban en voz bajaba sobre la expresión de Mark, discutiendo sí era de emoción o nerviosismo. Haechan (quien escuchaba todo perfectamente) agregó que probablemente estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo propuesto primero. La pareja y Renjun se aguantaron la risa como pudieron.

Cada quien fue a su respectiva recámara, menos Johnny, quien durmió en el sofá, aunque Mark ofreció su habitación, a pesar de tener que mudarse momentáneamente a la de Renjun. El mayor negó amablemente, explicando que no le molestaba dormir en el sofá.

Era tierna la manera en que Mark ni siquiera ocultó su decepción.

Todos cayeron rendidos en seguida, durmiendo al momento de tocar las cobijas. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Renjun se levantó nuevamente. Tanto Johnny como Jaehyun estuvieron preparados esta vez.

El menor no hizo nada realmente diferente, simplemente lanzar golpes y patadas con rayos siendo atraídos hacia sí y lanzados después, pero todavía sorprendía y confundía a los dos mayores que le observaban en zonas seguras. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Renjun no trató de atacarles, aunque de igual manera se desmayó al desgastar su energía. Johnny lo llevó a su habitación, y él junto a Jaehyun discutieron en la sala la razón tras ello.

《☆》

Al día siguiente, tras comer el almuerzo, Mark y Renjun usaron un par de sillas de las que el día anterior habían usado en el patio trasero. Las colocaron con la vista hacia lo largo del terreno, sentándose en ellas y observando al viento soplar sobre el pasto y los árboles. Estaban teniendo un momento de tranquilidad y silencio, mientras Taeyong, Jaehyun, Chenle y Jisung compraban parte de la despensa que hacía falta. Haechan dormía en su habitación compartida con Mark, y Johnny atendía una llamada dentro de la casa, al quedarse a cargo de los tres jóvenes.

Renjun miraba el terreno frente a él con nostalgia. En momentos como aquellos recodaba a su abuelo más que nunca, y joder.

Lo extrañaba.

―¿Cómo era tu vida en Canadá? ―preguntó de pronto al mayor. Parpadeó rápidamente evitando las lágrimas.

Mark tomó una suave respiración, indicando que le escuchaba. ―Era diferente. Choque cultural, ya sabes ―explica él―. Tenía varios amigos con los que salía a todos lados. Era un niño, así que cada chico que conocía se volvía mi amigo ―Renjun miró al mayor.

―¿Por qué te mudaste a Corea? ―pregunta el rubio con suavidad.

El pelinegro sonríe al recordar. ―Bueno, mi papá extrañaba a mi hermano y a mi madre, y yo quería conocerlos ―suspira―, digo, hablábamos por videollamada, pero no era lo mismo. Así que mi papá consiguió un cambio de trabajo para que pudiéramos vivir aquí. Fue genial. Taeyong era como siempre me lo imaginé, el hermano que siempre quise tener y mi mamá era... ―sonríe como si pudiera revivir los recuerdos perfectamente, pero tras unos segundos su expresión decae―. Y luego tuvieron el accidente ―traga saliva y carraspea incómodo. Hay ira y tristeza mal disimulada en su voz―. Fue una jodida ―dice. Mark frunce el ceño, con el rostro parpadeando más de una emoción en aquel par de segundos. Mira un punto a lo lejos con los ojos llenos de furia, como si el culpable de su molestia estuviera en aquella área. Cuando vuelve a pronunciar una palabra, su voz parece enojada, pero con un atisbo de decepción al final―. Sentí que el mundo se caía a mi alrededor y ya nada más importaba. Ahora sólo éramos Taeyong y yo.

Renjun observa al contrario unos segundos y después habla nuevamente. ―¿Qué edad tenías cuando pasó?

Mark se acomodó en su asiento. ―12 años ―responde más calmado―. A penas pude tenerlos 2 años conmigo ―sus dedos juegan entre ellos en un acto involuntario―. Luego Taeyong conoció a Jaehyun. Él fue de mucha ayuda —sonríe con una expresión tranquila―. Y gracias a él conocí- _conocimos_ a Johnny-hyung ―se corrige a sí mismo. Renjun sonríe ante eso último―. ¿Y cómo fue tu vida antes de Jeolcheon? ―pregunta esta vez el mayor mirando al rubio.

Renjun suspira mirando al viento soplar de un lado a otro. ―Yo no tenía muchos amigos realmente. No viví en China por mucho tiempo, hasta los 9 años a lo mucho ―dice con suavidad―. Mis únicos amigos en Seúl eran Lucas cuando vivía allá, un par de vecinos que se mudaron años después y... ―una pausa―, mi abuelo ―una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte alboroto los cabellos de ambos. Renjun mostró una sonrisa temblorosa al hablar―. Era increíble, sabes. No solía ser muy expresivo, pero siempre sabía demostrar cuánto le importabas. Le prestaba atención a cada pequeña cosa sobre ti y... ―para este punto la voz de Renjun temblaba del mismo modo, luchando por no quebrarse en ese momento―, te hacía sentir incluido, querido. Como si no fueras un bicho raro que-... ―se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta―. Lo extraño ―Renjun parpadeó cuando sintió las lágrimas nuevamente―. Era mi todo. La persona que me cuidó, me crio y me hizo ser parte de lo que soy ―Mark le pasó un brazo con suavidad por la espalda―. Supongo que, si amas a alguien lo suficiente, el mundo decide simplemente llevárselo ―dice con el ceño fruncido y la voz pastosa. Lágrimas de decepción, ira y tristeza cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Ambos guardaron silencio; porque por desgracia, Renjun tenía razón.

《☆》

La hora de la cena es a las 6 de la tarde. Taeyong sirve la carne, arroz y los acompañamientos a todos, menos a Jaehyun y Johnny, quienes además comen la carne "a término medio". La comida es tranquila en realidad, todos están hablando en un ambiente relajado y nostálgico, como si el aura de los dos amigos que anteriormente tenían se hubiera esparcido por todo el grupo.

Cuando terminan, Renjun recibe una llamada, al igual que Chenle de sus respectivos padres. El menor parece un tanto confundido al respecto, ya que tiene horarios definidos para llamar a sus padres, sin embargo, contesta.

―¿Mamá? ―contesta él confundido―. **_¿Shénme? (_** ¿Qué? ** _)_** ―dice con la voz más aguda de lo normal. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa ante lo dicho por su madre. Jisung y Haechan lo miran algo preocupados, con la incógnita en la mirada.

Renjun también responde la llamada, pero su voz parece más tranquila al hablar. ―¿Hola?, ¿mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ―le dedica una mirada al menor cuando escucha su acento chino.

―Cariño, no vayas a salir para nada. Acaba de morir alguien cerca del club NeoCity. El que está saliendo del pueblo ―dice ella rápidamente. Su voz cargada de preocupación y horror.

Una de sus manos sube lentamente por su barbilla y cubre su boca sorprendido. ―¿Quié-? ―empieza, pero su madre no lo deja terminar.

―Un chico iba hablando por teléfono con su novia cuando salía del club y lo atacaron. Ella lo escuchó todo y llamó a la policía muy asustada. Fue horrible, mi amor. Había un rastro de sangre que llevaba al interior del bosque. Parecía un charco ―contesta ella con la voz ligeramente aguda y asustada―. Tu papá va para allá a patrullar y ver cómo están.

Renjun puede escuchar a Chenle hablar acaloradamente con su madre y apenas entiende lo que el menor dice porque está hablando muy rápido, además de encontrarse en shock por lo que acaba de decirle su progenitora.

“ _Joder. Sucedió a unos metros más allá de donde se encontraban._ ”

―¿Va a venir a buscarme? ―preguntó él en cambio. Por un lado, lo entendía. De seguro la situación debía ser estresante para sus padres, aunque una parte de él no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

―No, cariño. Quiere asegurarse de que estén bien, pero si no te sientes seguro, él te traerá de vuelta. Está muy preocupado ―dice entre tranquilizadora y preocupada.

―No, estoy- _estamos_ bien ―dijo él mirando al grupo a su alrededor. Todos parecían buscar una respuesta con la mirada. Aunque Johnny y Jaehyun miraban seriamente al rubio, como si pudieran leer - _o escuchar_ \- a través de la llamada.

―Bueno, mi amor. Sí cambias de opinión no dudes en decirle a tu papá. No importa qué, ya sabes que nosotros haríamos lo que sea por ti ―dijo con determinación la mujer. Él sonrió ante aquello.

―Está bien, mamá. Yo hablo con él cuando llegue. Te llamaré más tarde. Cuídate ―respondió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

―Tú cuídate mucho, mi amor. Por favor, no salgas para nada y no le abran a nadie a menos que sea tu papá ―contestó ella antes de colgar.

Renjun suspiró y se giró para ver a Chenle temblando con los ojos sumergidos en el terror. Jisung trataba de hacerlo hablar y tanto Haechan como Mark se acercaron a él al notar que parecía más dispuesto a decir algo al respecto.

―Tu mamá te dijo lo mismo que la mamá de Chenle, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta el moreno algo asustado. Mark traga saliva a su lado, asintiendo al necesitar de una respuesta. Taeyong trataba de hacer al menor hablar, mientras lo abrazaba y le pedía con ternura que se calmara.

El rubio tomó una fuerte respiración, tratando de asimilar la situación. ―Me dijo que mataron a alguien fuera del club, cerca de aquí ―ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, aunque solo Haechan soltó un jadeo―. Mi papá viene para acá a ver sí estamos bien ―termina él.

En ese momento Jisung toma de los hombros a Chenle, preguntando con los ojos una confirmación ante lo dicho por el rubio. ―Dios mío ―exclama Taeyong, quien escuchaba todo―. Ni siquiera son las 7 de la noche ―dice muy preocupado. Inconscientemente se acerca a Mark y lo abraza como una madre protectora y por primera vez éste no rechaza el acto, todavía con una mirada en shock.

Jaehyun y Johnny se miran entre ellos, comunicándose en silencio cosas con la mirada. Ambos tienen el ceño levemente fruncido y parecen preocupados por algo en específico. ―Deberías quedarte ―dice el más bajo de los dos―, por precaución ―aclara. Aunque parece referirse a algo que el mayor entiende perfectamente.

Mark huye de los brazos de Taeyong rápidamente y se refugia dándole un abrazo al mayor. ―Hyung, no te vayas ―dice asustado. Sus brazos se aferran al torso del contrario y éste le devuelve el gesto en un acto reflejo.

―Tranquilo, Mark. No me pienso ir ―contesta el mayor con seriedad. Acaricia la espalda del menor intentando consolarlo.

Para ese momento Jisung y Chenle están abrazados fuertemente, ambos maknaes buscando tranquilizarse el uno al otro, mientras Jaehyun abraza a Taeyong buscando protegerlo de una presencia invisible, y Renjun y Haechan se sientan en el sofá, aún en shock.

30 minutos después tocan la puerta, y Johnny se separa suavemente del menor en sus brazos para verificar al sujeto del otro lado. Haechan se estira rápidamente de su ubicación en el mueble y toma bruscamente al pelinegro para sentarlo a su lado y poder abrazarlo. El mayor no niega la acción porque sabe que Haechan probablemente está más asustado de lo que parece.

Es el padre de Renjun del otro lado de la puerta, así que Johnny lo deja pasar a la sala de estar donde todos se encontraban. Éste se dirige directamente hacia su hijo para comprobar que esté bien, como si hubiera sido él el afectado en el caso.

―Mamá me dijo lo que pasó ―dijo Renjun en cuanto dejaron de abrazarse.

Su padre se pasó una mano por el cabello. ―Sí. Ella estaba muy afectada al respecto. La novia del chico era clienta de tu mamá ―contestó afectado. Luego miró al chino menor―. ¿Tu madre habló contigo? ―preguntó amablemente.

Éste asintió. ―Quiere que regrese a casa, pero yo no me quiero mover de aquí ―dijo él, tragando saliva―, así que me dijo que si usted deja a Renjun-hyung aquí, me dejará quedarme ―respondió él.

―¿Se va a llevar a Renjun? ―preguntó Taeyong educadamente. Era el dueño de la casa, por lo que debía velar por los más jóvenes.

Él policía suspiró. ―Por ahora no. A menos que Renjun lo decida ―éste negó rápidamente. Le gustaba el aura de tranquilidad que Taeyong le brindaba al resto―. Bueno. De todas formas, voy a quedarme fuera de la casa a vigilar que nada malo les pase ―dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Taeyong y después a Renjun.

El dueño de la casa le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Jaehyun, que la respondió con un ligero apretón en su hombro. ―¿Está seguro?, ¿no prefiere descansar en el sofá para estar más cerca de los chicos? ―sugirió el peliverde cortésmente. Renjun asintió ansioso, preocupado por dejar a su padre en la oscuridad de la noche y tan cerca del bosque.

El mayor asintió suavemente, con una sonrisa derrotada. ―Sí no es molestia, tomaré prestado el mueble ―dice aligerando el ambiente.

Taeyong niega amablemente. ―No es molestia, no se preocupe. Voy a prepararle la cama improvisada ―añade él con diplomacia, para después dirigirse al almacén del hogar a buscar una manta y una almohada.

―Pasaré despierto hasta la mañana, pero agradezco la atención ―explica el padre de Renjun.

Con el tiempo anochece, y algunas patrullas pasan cerca de la casa hacia la escena del crimen. Un auto se detiene en la entrada de la casa, y un par de policías hablan con el padre de Renjun y Jaehyun sobre algunas cosas que tienen que ver con el caso. Renjun y su padre pasan tiempo juntos conversando, y el menor le narra con ciertos detalles su estadía en el hogar de los Lee. El rubio parece calmado con el mayor cuidando del grupo conviviendo en la casa, y de hecho los jóvenes también lucen relajados con una presencia policial allí.

Taeyong obliga a los menores a irse a la cama a las 8:30. La distribución de las habitaciones es un tanto diferente al Mark exigir nerviosamente que el mayor se quede en su habitación a dormir. Johnny no puede negarse cuando se da cuenta que los nervios se deben al miedo y la ansiedad de sentirse desprotegido, por lo cual Haechan debe pasar a la habitación de Renjun a descansar.

Aquella noche no hay rayos y truenos, como si los poderes del rubio supieran del huésped descansado a su lado. El cielo está despejado y el viento sopla una suave brisa que mece a los jóvenes en la inconsciencia. Jaehyun y Taeyong están aún despiertos conversando en silencio sobre los acontecimientos recientes. El mayor acaricia las manos de su pareja tratando de darle consuelo.

En la habitación de Mark, éste duerme profundamente abrazando al mayor a su lado, mientras Johnny sigue despierto con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad, pasando su mano por los cabellos del menor en un acto inconsciente de cariño, velando por sus sueños.

Renjun y Haechan duermen uno frente al otro, compartiendo la misma sábana y entrelazando las piernas buscando brindarle seguridad al otro entre sueños. Jisung está abrazando a su novio por detrás mientras duermen. Chenle frunce el ceño entre sueños con sus facciones parpadeando, denotando el miedo que aún puede sentir a pesar de su estado inconsciente, pero su expresión se calma cuando sus sentidos captan a lo lejos los ronquidos del menor que suelta prácticamente en su oído.

El padre de Renjun se encuentra despierto en estado de alerta, esperando recibir alguna noticia de alguno de sus compañeros sobre el caso, o algún ruido extraño que provenga fuera de la casa. Hay un café que Taeyong le preparó antes de irse a acostar con Jaehyun, en la mesita frente a él del que toma de vez en cuando para no quedarse dormido.

La noche es fría a pesar de todo. Hay un susurro tétrico que recorre el aire de un lado a otro, espantando a los animales del bosque y a los humanos del pueblo, pero que inquieta a los Oscuros y Nocturnos de las tinieblas.

Sobre todo, a los dos que se encuentran resguardando la casa a las afueras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone!!!11!!!11! Legrev aquí nuevamente:*
> 
> Espero que les guste, me tardé un poco en terminarlo, pero di lo mejor de mí u.u
> 
> No tenía planeado matar a alguien cerca de la casa de Mark, pero fue lo que salió en un intento desesperado por escribir el final del capítulo gg.
> 
> Bueno, les di un vistazo de una de las parejas en la historia. Es que el JohnMark es uno de mis ships favoritos. Son mi broship y mi ship romántica at the same time uwuwuwuwu
> 
> La verdad fue algo extraño. La historia en sí salió de mi cabeza porque yo quería un AU donde Jaemin y Jeno tuvieran poderes o fueran seres sobrenaturales, y originalmente iban a ser algo así como hombres lobo (nocturnos) y vampiros (oscuros), pero dije, nel, no quiero otro AU de esos dos porque explotación, así que hice mi versión de ellos o algo así.
> 
> Renjun en un principio no iba a tener poderes, nunca pasó por mi cabeza, pero estaba escuchando mi playlist y se reprodujo Mucho Más Allá (Into the Unknown) de Frozen II (cabe aclarar que amo las dos versiones de esa canción), y ZAS, en mi cabeza salieron imágenes de Renjun usando poderes con rayos a lo Thor y siendo llamado por la naturaleza a lo Elsa jsjsjsj.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta a aquí, all my love.💚 Gracias por seguir leyendo esto :')
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho.💚


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer avance de Jeno uwu.

Tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, a la mañana siguiente, Taeyong despertó más temprano de lo usual. Jaehyun le hizo compañía en madrugar, viéndolo ir y venir por la sala, y la cocina. El padre de Renjun había estado despierto hasta las 6 de la mañana, cuando Taeyong lo convenció de echarse una siesta, ya que Jaehyun sabía defensa personal y podía tomar su lugar al cuidar a todos. Al principio se negaba, pero cuando éste le dijo que necesitaba estar descansado para poder estar más alerta, aceptó.

Jaehyun de hecho, fue a la habitación de Mark a despertarlo a él y a Johnny, aunque éste último parecía despierto. Fue tierno ver a Mark sonrojarse hasta la raíz cuando se dio cuenta que prácticamente encerraba a Johnny en sus brazos. El mayor no lucía molesto, sino tan divertido como Jaehyun.

Despertar a Haechan y Renjun fue más difícil, más por el moreno que por el rubio puesto que, con unos cuantos empujes, Renjun despertó algo desorientado, pero con Haechan llevó unos cuantos minutos y una mirada de molestia. Chenle despertó sin abrir los ojos, como un sonámbulo listo para ir sin saber por dónde caminaba. Por el contrario, Jisung se asustó tanto que casi se cae de la cama.

Todos fueron silenciosos al bajar y acomodarse en la mesa, ya que nadie quería despertar al padre de Renjun y, de hecho, éste le dio un beso de buenos días en la cabeza mientras dormía. Desayunaron con tranquilidad, hablando en voz baja de los sucesos que tuvieron nerviosos a casi todos en la casa. Chenle, Jisung y Renjun hablaron con sus padres mediante mensajes de texto en el teléfono. Haechan tuvo que llamar a su abuela porque a ella le costaba mucho leer las letras de los mensajes.

Tras desayunar, Johnny se fue rápidamente de la casa, alegando un inconveniente en su trabajo que debía arreglar. Los menores estuvieron algo tristes ante ello (sobre todo Mark), pero lo despidieron con ánimos de cuidarse y esperarlo para la cena. Taeyong hizo a todos darse un baño y estar listos para salir porque quería llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Los chicos se quejaron ante ello, dado que apenas era martes y se suponía que ellos regresarían hasta el viernes, además el padre de Renjun estaba ahí y podía cuidarlos a todos.

Taeyong se negó claramente, un poco más preocupado por un escenario similar al del club, solo que en su hogar.

Jaehyun parecía entender aquello que le preocupaba específicamente, y lo tranquilizó diciendo que también estaba ahí y no dejaría que nada les sucediera. Un par de palabras de aliento, gestos melosos y un beso más tarde, Taeyong cedió. Todos estuvieron felices ante ello, aunque Mark lucía un poco incómodo cuando el beso se prolongó más de lo esperado.

Los jóvenes subieron al cuarto de Mark a conversar entre ellos, cuando Taeyong prácticamente amenazó con ponerle candado a la puerta trasera al verlos acercarse a ésta. Jaehyun no dijo nada al respecto, pero su mirada denotaba diversión y el estar de acuerdo con su pareja.

En la habitación del menor de la casa, Haechan, Chenle y Jisung se acostaron sobre la cama, con el estómago sobre ésta y los pies alzados sobre sí. Mark se sentó en el suelo, junto a ellos. Renjun se decidió por la silla del escritorio.

―¿Creen que todos los asesinatos hayan sido por el mismo asesino, o haya un grupo de terroristas o algo así? ―preguntó Chenle con nerviosismo. Jisung asintió ante lo dicho.

Haechan negó rápidamente. ―No son terroristas, o atacarían una ciudad en vez de un pueblo ―Mark y Renjun asintieron de acuerdo―. Quizá sea un grupo de criminales ―sugiere con una mueca.

―Si fuera un solo asesino, sería complicado que la policía no lo haya atrapado aún ―explica Renjun.

Mark frunce el ceño. ―Sí. Sería muy difícil que una sola persona haga todo esto sin que la policía tenga pista alguna de quién es ―una de sus manos está sosteniendo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

Jisung está mordiendo el borde de su labio. ―¿Creen que los atrapen? ―cuestiona dudoso y asustado. El resto de amigos lo observan y después se miran entre ellos.

Quizá eso es lo que más miedo daba. Que nadie sabe si algún día eso se acabará.

La semana pasó volando en un parpadeo. Los chicos tuvieron que apañárselas para buscar cosas con las que entretenerse mientras estaban dentro de la casa de Mark, puesto que Taeyong no los dejaba salir para nada. Al principio fue fácil, ya que tenían netflix y mantenían conversaciones de vez en cuando en la habitación del menor de los Lee, aunque con el tiempo simplemente aprendieron a pasar tiempo juntos sin hacer nada en concreto.

Johnny regresó sino hasta el día siguiente de cuando se fue. No habló de algo en particular sobre su trabajo, aunque fue sospechoso que tanto él como Jaehyun salieran fuera de la casa para poder discutir sobre algo. Taeyong lucía ansioso por saber también, sólo que sabía disimular mejor, como sí supiera que a final de cuentas esa información llegaría a él. En el transcurso, el padre de Renjun se quedó hasta el miércoles, ya que el caso requería de su presencia. Todos lo despidieron algo intranquilos (sobre todo los menores), y Taeyong ofreció su hogar para lo que necesitara. El policía afirmó que daría rondas nocturnas cada que pudiera.

Los poderes de Renjun se reactivaron el mismo día que su padre desapareció de la casa, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al par sobrenatural. Ambos estuvieron alertas, por sí el Oscuro/Nocturno que había ocasionado la muerte de aquella persona lo notara, pero nadie decidió hacer acto de presencia ante ello. Era extraño, Renjun no parecía tener conocimiento alguno de sus habilidades y éstas se manifestaban sin dificultad alguna, con la misma maestría con la que el rubio las usaba en su estado de inconsciencia.

Las únicas cosas de las que Renjun parecía tener conocimiento en estado diurno, eran sus habilidades a la hora de pelear. Por lo que Jaehyun había escuchado del propio Mark cuando éste le comentó a él y a Taeyong, que el rubio había estado en una pelea con el grupo de Jae; saliendo completamente ileso. Mark no lo habría creído de no haber escuchado el testimonio del mismísimo estudiante de secundaria que se encontró al grupo de casualidad al día siguiente y le agradeció a Rejun con un pequeño postre.

De hecho, Mark y sus amigos no habían vuelto a ver al grupo de problemáticos desde hace días, aclarando que aquello les extrañaba, pero todos suponían que finalmente alguien los había metido en la cárcel o algo así.

Jaehyun no iba a decirles que encontró partes de los cuerpos, sólo siendo identificados por él por su esencia.

Su naturaleza de Oscuro no le hizo sentir una pizca de lástima, sino indiferencia total. La carne olía a podrido y la sangre había comenzado a tomar un color negruzco y asqueroso, en conjunto con la tierra pudriéndose. Había pedido a los encargados de la limpieza del club para deshacerse de aquel desastre, ya que ellos tenían mejor experiencia en desaparecer ese tipo de escenarios.

Tenía una vaga sospecha de quién había sido el responsable, o _los_ _responsables_ , por los olores que todavía circulaban en el lugar de manera mínima (aunque por su olfato podía percibirlos bien).

Jeno y Jaemin eran los primeros en su lista de sospechosos, y estaba seguro que el "accidente" con Renjun, tenía algo que ver. De todas formas, Jaehyun no albergaba la paciencia en sí, dada su naturaleza sedienta de sangre, por lo que la muerte de aquellos tipos no hubiera tardado en llegar por mano propia.

La hora de irse de los jóvenes tuvo a Taeyong y Mark entre tristes y decepcionados. Jaehyun les dio un apretón en el hombro a cada uno que dejó un olor marcado en ellos (que sólo Johnny percibía) y, de hecho, el mayor también hizo lo mismo, sólo que con una suave palmada en la espalda.

El padre de Renjun quería llevar a todos sanos y salvos a sus casas, pero el caso aún no se resolvía (como el resto de ellos), así que tuvo que ir Lucas en su lugar a por el grupo. Taeyong le pidió que por favor tuviera cuidado, o que no saliera de su casa y, si era posible, que mejor se quedara en casa de su primo para que no estuviera solo en la suya. Lucas estuvo más de acuerdo con la última parte, más preocupado por el menor y su tía.

Los tres inquilinos del hogar y Johnny despidieron al grupo ya preparados en la camioneta, con Lucas prometiendo al más alto ir a beber al club para conocerse más el uno al otro. El viaje pareció durar menos que la primera vez, mientras todos terminaban parte de los regalos que sobraron, ya que los de Renjun se acabaron la vez que todos comieron de la bolsa.

Jisung fue dejado en la comodidad de su hogar, siendo él, el más "cerca" de la casa de Mark, seguido de Chenle (en su especie de mansión), luego Haechan y finalmente Renjun. Lucas tuvo que pasar por su hogar antes de dejar a Haechan, ya que vivían en el mismo vecindario, para tomar una maleta y llenarla de ropa. La madre de Renjun estuvo completamente positiva ante la idea de tener a Lucas alrededor, ya que de ese modo podía cuidar a ambos jóvenes más fácilmente. El padre de Renjun incluso, llegó más temprano aquel día para estar cerca de su familia.

El lunes se reanudarían las clases tras el descanso por el Aniversario del pueblo, aunque eso no detuvo al grupo de amigos a mensajearse como si no acabaran de verse hace apenas unas horas.

Lucas y Renjun estuvieron en la habitación del más joven viendo Stranger Things (a petición de Renjun porque su primo nunca lo había visto y eso era pecado para el rubio). Renjun le explicaba sus teorías conspirativas entrelazando la serie y la vida real en ellas, y aunque Lucas no entendía la mayoría de lo que decía, trataba de ponerle la mayor atención posible.

El fin de semana pasó así para el par de primos, haciendo cosas en conjunto que no habían hecho desde que Lucas se había mudado de Seúl. En algún momento del domingo ambos practicaron sus movimientos de defensa personal, que su abuelo arduamente les había enseñado cuando todavía vivía. Eran muy buenos en ello, e incluso bromeaban en ocasiones a darse golpes o armar una breve pelea.

Jeno y Jaemin los observaban a lo lejos, en la seguridad de lo alto de los árboles para no ser vistos por ninguno. Para Jeno era una fascinación poder ver al rubio en acción, dado que sólo Jaemin había sido testigo de su pequeña pelea (donde salió victorioso). Lucas parecía más diestro que el propio rubio, y le mostraba cómo hacer bien algunos movimientos o le enseñaba técnicas nuevas que Renjun no sabía de antemano. Lucas había pasado más tiempo con su abuelo aprendiendo a dar pelea; desde la muerte de sus padres.

Ellos fallecieron a una edad muy temprana para el castaño, provocando que éste se encerrara en una burbuja de ira y soledad, sólo siendo contrarrestada por la tutela Titánica de su abuelo, y la férrea y sincera amistad que Renjun siempre le brindó. Ambos se habían vuelto algo así como hermanos inseparables que cuidaban el uno del otro, ya que Renjun era muy suavecito (como le decía Haechan) y Lucas demasiado brusco (como aclaraba el mismo moreno), aunque se refería en una manera distraída de su personalidad.

La madre de Renjun salía de vez en cuando a echarles un ojo para ver cómo se encontraban, y tras asegurarse que ninguno resultaba herido o todo estaba en orden, regresaba a su hogar a tomar un descanso.

El lunes llegó más temprano que tarde, y el grupo no pudo estar más feliz por ello. Más contentos por poder verse al fin -a pesar de que se vieron no hace mucho- que por las clases en sí. Los profesores no les dieron tiempo a respirar, al atiborrarlos de tarea desde el primer día, y por mucho que los chicos buscaron tiempo para poder hablar, simplemente la pasaron ayudándose mutuamente con las tareas.

Sobre todo, al pobre Haechan; quien todavía no entendía la manía de los profesores de dejarles tarea hasta de lo que se iban a morir las hormigas.

Para suerte de Jeno, el rubio se hallaba comiéndose la cabeza con una tarea particularmente difícil, sentado en el césped de uno de los patios; por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer su ayuda en lo que sea que necesitara. Renjun parecía aliviado y complacido con la atención, y aceptó sin dudarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta que a cómo iba, no lograría terminarla para el jueves (que era la fecha límite), lo cual le ponía tenso, pues él jamás terminaba hasta el último día de entrega.

Ese día, tras terminar las clases, Renjun y Jeno se despidieron del grupo antes de partir a casa del rubio. El castaño estaba particularmente feliz por ello, luciendo más relajado que de costumbre y, de hecho, sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo usual.

Jaemin por primera vez tenía una mueca irritada en la cara, sonriendo cuando Renjun le dedicó una mirada alegre, pero lanzando una mirada mordaz a Jeno en cuanto el menor se dio la vuelta.

El castaño ignoró el insulto que el contrario soltó por lo bajo.

Xiaojun iba a quedarse en casa de Haechan aquel día, pues el mayor le ayudaría con algunas de las tareas, por lo que el moreno no regresó solo a casa afortunadamente.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, con Renjun hablando durante todo el trayecto explicando un poco sobre la materia de la que trataba su tarea, pero finalizando con otros temas de los cuales tenía más conocimiento. Jeno no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente escuchando con adoración al chico a su lado. El rubio tenía una voz tan relajante que siempre ponía al castaño en una especie de somnífero, como escuchar placebos auditivos. Siempre se sentía como en cámara lenta junto a él, ignorando al resto del mundo y sólo siendo reemplazado por el tintineo de la voz de Renjun.

Llegaron a la parada y ambos se bajaron del transporte para poder dirigirse a la casa del más bajo. Renjun notó por primera vez la diferencia de altura que, aunque no era como la de Mark y Johnny (probablemente más de 10 centímetros, ya que Mark le llegaba al cuello), todavía se notaba entre ellos. Jaemin era media cabeza más alto que él, y Jeno era un par más que el propio Jaemin, así que prácticamente Renjun era un poco más de media cabeza más bajo que Jeno. La realización lo hizo hacerse consiente de su altura por primera vez.

Mark, Haechan, Chenle y Jaemin parecían medir lo mismo, y Jisung tenía una altura similar a la de Jeno, por lo que sólo podía notarse su edad reflejada, en su rostro en estado de crecimiento.

Los amigos de Renjun siempre bromeaban con que lucía pequeño y adorable, más por su físico delgado que por su altura (a pesar de que Jisung era tan delgado como él), y aunque siempre dejaba fluir ese tema sin importancia, había momentos en que aquello lo hacía sentir un poco deprimido.

Extrañamente, ese no era uno de ellos.

Ambos chicos caminaban en la calle solitaria y llena de árboles en donde vivía el menor. Jeno miraba de vez en cuando hacia el bosque en busca de algo, pero al no ver nada, volvía su vista al frente. Renjun miró al castaño a su lado, notando la línea de su mandíbula. Era algo afilada, denotando aún más sus rasgos firmes e igual de afilados. Sus ojos de repente lo miraron de vuelta, ocasionando que el corazón de Renjun diera un vuelco por la sorpresa. Sonrió como pudo, ignorando lo tembloroso que podía sentir el gesto, tratando de lucir amigable.

Jeno miró la zona de su pecho, justo donde su corazón bamboleaba en señal de nerviosismo. Sus manos viajaron hacía allí, cubriendo inconscientemente el área, sintiéndose repentinamente desnudo. Renjun frunció el ceño ante sus reacciones, confundido y un poco avergonzado al respecto.

Finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa del menor, lo que provocó que el rubio soltara un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Abrió la puerta de su hogar con sus llaves, pasando primero y luego dejando un espacio para que el mayor pasara después. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina, pero al no ver a su madre asumió que probablemente se encontraba en su recamara.

Jeno miraba interesado la casa del rubio, pues sólo había visto de antemano la habitación de éste (de manera ilegal, por cierto), así que podía analizar el interior de su casa con mayor facilidad. Renjun se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido del castaño, quien todavía le echaba un ojo a cada recoveco que su mirada captaba.

El dueño del cuarto le indicó a Jeno que podía esperarlo dentro, pues iría a darle un aviso a su madre sobre su llegada. El contrario asintió, tomando como un permiso el poder curiosear el interior. Renjun dejó su mochila sobre la cama y salió segundos después. Jeno escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse y en cuanto oyó al rubio alejarse, tomó una fuerte aspiración.

Jaemin no había estado en la habitación desde que Renjun se fue a la casa de Mark, por lo que el único aroma que abundaba era la del rubio (y su primo, pero eso no venía al caso). La cama estaba bien echa -probablemente por su madre-, y las cortinas bailaban suavemente por el viento que soplaba desde fuera. Olía a desinfectante y limpiador; no como en un hospital, sino era fresco y veraniego. Agradable.

Su madre parecía tener una manía por la limpieza como Kun.

El rubio entró en la habitación un momento después, sonriendo tranquilizador cuando se miraron y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ―Mi mamá está durmiendo. Así que le diré más tarde ―aclara. Se queda quieto por unos momentos, incómodo al no saber qué hacer. Hace un ademán sobre el espacio―. Bueno, esta es mi pieza, recamara o habitación, como desees llamarle. No es mucho, pero ―se rasca la nuca―. ¿Quieres sentarte en el escritorio? ―pregunta educadamente, señalando el lugar en cuestión.

Jeno mira detrás de sí, y niega. ―Sería mejor si tú te sientas ahí ―responde―. Para la explicación sería más sencillo ―termina.

Renjun asiente de acuerdo. ―Tienes razón ―contesta un tanto nervioso. Camina hacia el escritorio, tomando su mochila en el proceso y dejándola sobre su regazo en cuanto se sienta. Está buscando la hoja donde anotó el resumen de la tarea que lo tiene de cabeza, y de manera distraída, observa al contrario quitarse la mochila para poder dejarla en la cama.

El saco del uniforme se pega un poco con las correas de la mochila en cuanto ésta baja por sus brazos, así que la tela se desliza por sus brazos un poco, dejando a la vista el cómo sus músculos se flexionan sobre la tela de su camisa. Jeno se acomoda el saco nuevamente, ocasionando que Renjun se sonroje cuando se da cuenta que está prestándole más atención de lo normal a su amigo.

Diablos, ahora se parece a Mark.

Renjun carraspea, encontrando la hoja por fin. ―Eh, la tarea no es realmente complicada, pero no entiendo ciertos puntos importantes y por eso no avanzo ―le explica al entregarle el papel. Jeno escanea la hoja, concentrándose más en las partes donde Renjun subrayo lo que no entendía. Mientras el castaño hace aquello, el rubio llama su atención con un sonido de su garganta―. Ummm ―Jeno le dirige una mirada interesada―. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Puedes leer la hoja mientras lo hago ―comenta tímido.

Jeno observa la puerta del baño, para después mirar al rubio. Asiente lentamente. Renjun sonríe un poco, dirigiéndose tras aquello a su armario y buscar algo para cambiarse el incómodo uniforme. Elige una simple camiseta azul con un estampado de zorros y un pantalón de chándal gris. Toma la ropa y se dirige con rapidez al baño, cambiándose lo más rápido que puede para no hacer esperar a su amigo. Sale con un suspiro de alivio ante el cambio de tela y vuelve a sonreírle al castaño, solo que es más alegre esta vez.

Se dirige a su escritorio, sentándose en la silla, y tomando su mochila para sacar los libros y cuadernos necesarios para empezar la actividad. Jeno alza una mano sobre la del contrario, deteniéndolo con un gesto de continuar con lo que hace. Renjun le obedece, observándolo, para después mirar la mano que está encima de la suya.

Los dedos de Jeno están temblando, como si estuviera conteniendo una emoción con todo su cuerpo. Renjun no lo sabía, pero el castaño estuvo tentado como el infierno de poner su mano sobre la de él, sólo que Jeno no es bueno en controlar los impulsos a gran escala de su subconsciente, razón por la cual nunca esperaba a tener mucha hambre. Se detuvo al momento, decidiendo que el gesto abrupto sería igual de efectivo, y teniendo razón. Por desgracia, su mano picaba por tocar la de contrario y sus dedos temblaban de deseo.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y miró a Renjun a los ojos. Éste le regresó la mirada. ―No necesitas el libro. Te explicaré lo que no entiendes ―ofreció en cambio. Renjun asintió, metiendo el objeto de vuelta en su mochila. Tomó su estuche de lápices y decidió utilizar dos bolígrafos; uno azul y uno negro.

La tarde pasó con Jeno explicando de nuevo el tema de manera resumida al rubio, haciendo énfasis en las partes que no entendía. Le ayudó en los momentos que Renjun quedaba en blanco y en algún punto incluso le dio indicaciones de cómo hacerlo. Afortunadamente no hubo más escaneos innecesarios por parte del rubio, aunque eso no evitó que Jeno lo mirara fijamente por casi una hora.

A las 5:30, la madre de Renjun abrió la puerta de improvisto. ―¡Cariño, ¿por qué no me despertaste?! Es tarde y todavía no hago el almuerzo ―la mujer se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta, notando al fin, al invitado de su hijo.

Renjun se recostó en el asiento de la silla, viendo a su madre observar a Jeno. El más alto estaba sentado en la cama de espaldas a la mujer, pero su rostro estaba dirigido hacia ella. El rubio señaló a su amigo con cortesía. ―Él es Jeno, mamá. Me está ayudando con la tarea que no entiendo ―afirma con la voz cansada.

Ella sonríe con alegría. ―Oh, así que tú eres Jeno ―dice entusiasmada―. Renjun me ha hablado mucho de ti. Quería conocerte desde hace tiempo ―el nombrado le sonríe avergonzado cuando Jeno le dirige una rápida mirada―. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? ―tanto él como su madre lo miran inquisitivos.

**_Oh, carajo._ **

¿Cómo explicar que _no puede_ quedarse a comer? Literalmente.

La mirada inocente que Renjun le dirige elimina toda duda. ―Sí ―decide al final.

A la mierda. Comer carne cocinada no lo matará.

A las 6 con 7, Renjun termina su tarea soltando un suspiro. Finalmente es libre; todas sus demás tareas fueron terminadas con anterioridad, así que por el momento (mientras no dejen más tareas) tiene pase de ir y venir a donde le plazca.

El rubio observa a Jeno, quien se encuentra hojeando una de sus libretas de dibujo ya completadas. El castaño le presta más atención a un dibujo de su lugar especial, donde se puede apreciar a los árboles, los insectos y el pasto que parece suave a la vista. Renjun se siente un tanto tímido al respecto, aunque no entiende porqué. Una parte de él quiere saber lo que Jeno piensa sobre su dibujo, y otra quiere tomar la libreta de sus manos y fingir que todo está en blanco.

La primera ganó, así que decidió acercarse al mayor y sentarse junto a él en la cama. Le sonrió en cuanto el castaño le dirigió una mirada. ―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó como si fuera un niño. Los ojos llenos de inocente curiosidad y su hombro rosando el propio, provocaba a Jeno en más de un sentido, pero tenía que calmarse si no quería armar un escándalo.

Jeno miraba los ojos del contrario, admirando el brillo especial en ellos. Eran humanos y eso se notaba. Renjun era un libro abierto, era fácil saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pues ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo. La sinceridad del rubio ponía a Jeno de un humor extraño. No se sentía enojado, ni irritado, ni mucho menos hambriento.

Bueno, hambriento sí, pero de otra forma.

Miró el dibujo en su regazo y entonces habló. ―Tus dibujos siempre transmiten lo que sientes ―dijo distraídamente.

Renjun frunció el ceño ligeramente. ―¿A qué te refieres? ―indagó curioso.

Jeno paseo los dedos por los trazos. ―Ese día ―empezó―, estabas relajado ―dijo al fin. Renjun no tenía por qué saber que el más alto lo espiaba, pero su explicación pareció confundirse con sus palabras anteriores. El rubio miró a Jeno y después miró su dibujo. Pareció tentado por sus palabras, así que Jeno prosiguió en su narrativa. Buscó uno de los muchos dibujos que tenía de la cafetería―. Aquí pareces molesto ―delineo algunos trazos particularmente fuertes. Renjun hizo una mueca; aquel día tuvo un examen particularmente difícil. Jeno siguió buscando hasta que llegó a un retrato que Renjun le había hecho a su padre mientras éste descansaba en el sofá―. Aquí estabas... ―una pausa―, de buen humor ―su ceño estaba vagamente fruncido, como si le costara encontrar la palabra adecuada―. Te hace feliz. Dibujarlo ―termina.

Renjun sonríe cuando escucha al contrario. Toma la libreta de las manos del mayor y la pone sobre su propio regazo. Decide hablar entonces. ―Me hace feliz dibujar lo que me gusta ―responde amable.

Jeno guarda silencio unos momentos antes de decir. ―¿Harías un dibujo de mí? ―pregunta con seriedad. Sus ojos están fijos en su rostro y aunque la pregunta podría tomarse como una frase de ligue, Renjun sabe leer entre líneas.

Jeno le está preguntando si algún día gustará de él

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojan, mientras baja un poco la mirada y sus dedos juguetean entre sí. La pregunta lo toma desprevenido, haciéndole sentir un ligero movimiento en el estómago. - _Mariposas, le llaman_ -. Jeno es agradable, tranquilo. Es paciente y aunque muy serio, tiene sus _momentos_. Le recuerda un poco a su abuelo.

Asiente lentamente con una sonrisa temblorosa y tímida. Su cabello un poco largo -hasta las patillas-, cae grácilmente a los costados de sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia más suave de lo usual.

_Sí._

Jeno podría gustarle.

《☆》

La cena/almuerzo es tranquila. Su padre llegó a eso de las 6 y cuarto, cuando todos acababan de empezar a degustar. Pareció igual de contento como la madre del menor en cuanto vio a Jeno, dándole un saludo y la bienvenida a su hogar.

Afortunadamente para Jeno, la madre de Renjun preparó algo con carne, y aunque no estaba cruda, todavía podía digerirla. Fue interesante de ver. Jeno masticaba fácilmente la carne como si estuviera echa de plastilina, pero sus reacciones eran tensas y un poco incómodas. Era como comer algo sin sabor; hace el trabajo, pero no es satisfactorio.

Los padres de Renjun eran tan distraídos como él, puesto que ninguno notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Jeno cada que se llevaba un buen trozo de carne a la boca. De hecho, la mujer estuvo particularmente contenta de ver a alguien que seguía comiendo y comiendo a pesar de tener en el plato el doble de lo que el resto había comido. Renjun solía comer poco, aunque en horas intermitentes, y su padre comía mucho, sólo que después su cuerpo no digería más alimentos por un largo rato.

Tristemente, el castaño dejaba las verduras y el arroz solitariamente a un lado de su plato, siendo robados de vez en cuando por Renjun, cuando su madre no se daba cuenta.

Hablar con los padres de Renjun era sencillo. Tenían un tema de conversación para cada ocasión y eran buenos oyentes (a pesar de que Jeno no hable demasiado). Saben hacer sentir cómodos a las personas y no juzgan a Jeno por su actitud frívola e indiferente. Todo es bueno y agradable. 

Hasta que el padre de Renjun hace la pregunta.

―¿Tus padres vendrán por ti, o tú tomarás el transporte? ―cuestiona amablemente. Los tres le dirigen una mirada curiosa―. Porque puedo llevarte a tu casa sí gustas. Se está haciendo tarde y es peligroso, sobre todo en los lugares muy solitarios ―ofrece con algo de preocupación. Renjun a su lado, asiente igual de preocupado.

Jeno mira fijamente al padre del menor, inquieto por la pregunta, aunque exteriormente no demuestra nada. Su rostro está en blanco y su mirada algo vacía. Claramente a Jeno le tiene sin cuidado los peligros de la noche (puesto que es un Nocturno que masacró sin escrúpulos a unos sujetos que sólo empujaron infantilmente al rubio), pero ninguno de los presentes lo sabía, obviamente. No sabe qué decir y su mente trabaja a toda máquina para encontrar una respuesta.

Finalmente toma una cuidadosa aspiración antes de hablar. ―¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? ―se dirige al rubio con fingida calma. Renjun asiente algo confundido.

Jeno toma el teléfono que el rubio le tiende y dando una corta reverencia, se levanta de la mesa para llamar a alguien en específico. Los tres restantes se miran entre ellos algo extrañados, y Renjun se para de su asiento de igual modo, siguiendo al castaño a la sala.

El mayor tiene el aparato en el oído cuando Renjun lo observa. ―Estoy en casa de... ―mira de manera extraña a Renjun―, un amigo. Es tarde y su padre quiere _llevarme a **casa**_ ―la tensión en la voz de Jeno al pronunciar esa última palabra, puso al rubio algo incómodo.

Se escucha un ligero murmullo del otro lado y Jeno asiente, para después colgar. ―¿Qué dijo? ―indagó Renjun algo intimidado.

Jeno se giró para poder ver al menor. Le tendió el teléfono. ―Lo veré en la parada ―dice por toda respuesta.

 _“¿A quién?”_ , quiere indagar el rubio, pero algo en su interior le dice que es mejor no saber.

Renjun asiente cuando toma su teléfono. ―¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta a allá? ―pregunta con suavidad. El castaño le dedica una mirada rápida justo cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

Claramente no.

―No es necesario ―lo rechaza lo más amable que puede―. Estaba cerca de ahí, de todas formas ―explica al final. Renjun dice una afirmación.

Le sonríe con una expresión tranquila. ―Gracias por ayudarme. De verdad ―dice con sinceridad―. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti ―bromea un poco. La nariz de Jeno aletea, demostrando lo mucho que le afectaban las palabras del rubio.

 ** _Dios_**.

Sí Renjun supiera lo fácil que podía poner a Jeno de rodillas.

Ambos caminan de regreso a la mesa donde los padres de Renjun los esperan con una sonrisa tranquila. ―¿Y bien?, ¿qué dijeron en casa? ―pregunta el padre de Renjun. La mujer asiente ante la pregunta.

Renjun responde por los dos. ―Lo verán en la parada ―dice él.

―¿Vas a ir tú solo hasta allá? ―pregunta preocupada la madre de Renjun.

Jeno asiente. ―Ya están ahí ―dice por toda respuesta. Renjun sonríe como disculpándose con sus padres y ambos suben de vuelta a la habitación del menor.

Ya en la recamara, Jeno toma sus cosas de la cama y se acomoda su mochila; Renjun está sosteniendo la puerta para que el castaño salga en cuanto esté listo. Bajan las escaleras nuevamente y Jeno se despide con una reverencia de los padres del menor. El padre de Renjun se ofrece a acompañarlo a la parada, pero Jeno se niega educadamente, alegando que estará bien. Renjun decide entonces acompañarlo al menos hasta la entrada y el castaño acepta porque no quiere ser grosero con él.

El rubio sigue de cerca al castaño hasta la puerta, donde ambos se quedan quietos en un cómodo silencio. Renjun rompe el ambiente con un suave suspiro. ―Nos vemos mañana, entonces ―dice ligeramente. Jeno asiente, pero no se mueve―. Ten mucho cuidado. Puede ser peligroso, aunque... ―se rascó el brazo con nerviosismo―, no esté muy lejos ―termina con la voz muy suave.

Jeno asiente de nuevo y toma una aspiración, preparado para partir. Renjun toma el pomo de la puerta y abre ésta, dejando al castaño salir a la -casi- oscuridad de la noche. Todavía puede verse algo de luz en el horizonte, pero sí Jeno no se daba prisa, la oscuridad lo alcanzaría.

El mayor le dio una mirada prolongada antes de despedirse por última vez. ―Adiós ―dijo; su voz grave y relajada. El menor sintió una extraña emoción en su interior cuando escuchó la forma en la que el contrario dijo eso.

Jeno se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso por donde habían llegado en dirección a la parada. Renjun se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

Bueno, wow. Eso había sido... _estimulante_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola/Hello/Bonjour/Ciao/Annyeonghaseyo/Hallo/Konnichiwa/Nihao!
> 
> ¡Y Hola en todos los otros idiomas que no conozco o no sé hablar! Bueno, tampoco sé hablar esos, pero sé decir "Hola" en ellos, so(?
> 
> Aunque sé inglés básico/intermedio jsjsjsj
> 
> ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el capítulo de hoy. Está algo corto :$, pero espero les haya gustado uwu  
> Mi noren precioso ya tuvo su primer momento uwu, nomás nos falta el Jaemin juasjuas. El Jeno se quería comer al bb a besos (y de otras maneras, pero hay que salvar la virtud de mi niño gg).
> 
> A partir de aquí esperen más momentos románticos -según yo- de Renjun y los dos monstruos que lo acosan uvu. Se viene un capítulo interesante próximamente. Tiene que ver con los poderes de Renjun. Intenten adivinar sobre qué me refiero. 👀
> 
> Y bueno, ya saben...
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin es un jugador experto jsjsjs.

El día siguiente es como descansar de una tormenta para el grupo de amigos. La avalancha de tareas se ha terminado y todos pueden chismosear tranquilamente sin tener algún pendiente o distractor (como Haechan solía llamarle) a sus responsabilidades académicas.

Renjun estuvo algo nervioso a la hora de entregar su tarea, a pesar de que Jeno la había revisado el día anterior e incluso Xiaojun le había echado el ojo no viendo nada fuera de lugar. El profesor le puso una nota máxima como a Xiaojun y otras dos compañeras. Mark obtuvo el 89%*, suspirando al recostarse en su asiento y Haechan sacó el 81%, casi llorando de felicidad porque era mayor al 60% que esperaba.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo llena de alegría cuando todos obtuvieron notas arriba del 70% (ya que Jisung y Chenle obtuvieron 71 y 77%, respectivamente). Mark incluso les invitaría una pizza en cuanto salieran de la escuela. Jeno llegó por primera vez antes que Jaemin, felicitando a Renjun y al resto -sorpresivamente- por sacar notas muy buenas.

Jaemin hizo acto de presencia demasiado pronto para el gusto de Jeno, ni siquiera tratando de disimular su disgusto. Ambos tenían una batalla de miradas donde decían cosas nada amigables que el contrario entendía perfectamente. Renjun estaba demasiado feliz por su calificación que no notó la tensión en los cuerpos de ambos en cuanto pasó los brazos por sus hombros.

Las clases siguieron su curso con normalidad, mientras el grupo de amigos prestaba atención y realizaba las actividades que algunos profesores les encomendaban en su hora. Mark y Renjun hicieron pareja en una actividad, terminando rápidamente y logrando salir antes de tiempo junto a dos pares más. Haechan les lanzaba miradas inquietantes en un intento por transmitirles su desesperación.

Salieron al patio más cercano al de su edificio, dejándose caer suavemente cerca de un enorme árbol que los cubría del sol, a la espera del resto de sus amigos. Se quitaron las mochilas con pereza, acomodándolas a un costado suyo. Mark quitaba hojas del césped distraídamente mientras Renjun veía la hora en su teléfono. ―Faltan 20 minutos para el final de la clase ―dijo el rubio con aburrimiento.

Mark suspiró a su lado. ―Al menos no es una hora ―responde él. Se acuesta en el suelo, usando su mochila como soporte. Renjun copia sus acciones, derrotado.

Ambos guardan silencio un par de minutos, contemplando la forma de las nubes y el sonido que hacen los árboles cuando son empujados por el viento. Los pies de ambos son calentados levemente por el sol, ya que la sombra del árbol solo llegaba hasta allí. Renjun comienza a pensar.

Las cosas que pasaron el día anterior lo tenían preguntándose un sinfín de cuestionamientos en su cabeza. Algunos de ellos entrelazaban a Haechan, Mark, Chenle y Jisung. Sobre todo, éstos últimos, quienes no habían dudado un segundo más tras entender por completo sus sentimientos y confesarse amor eterno -no realmente- el uno al otro. Haechan estaba algo confundido por su relación profunda con Mark, haciéndose preguntas a sí mismo sobre sí lo que sentía iba más allá de la amistad, la costumbre o las expectativas de los demás, y Mark, bueno.

Mark sufría un amor no correspondido del que no tenía conocimiento alguno.

 _"¿O lo hacía?"_ Renjun no estaba seguro.

Miró al susodicho a su lado, con la incógnita en la punta de la lengua y la duda de sí sería buena idea cuestionarle al respecto. Renjun pensó que sí, puesto que ambos habían compartido sentimientos reprimidos sobre emociones que todavía les afectaba en gran medida, y si no lo estaba, pues como sea, igual Mark podía rechazar el tema educadamente.

¿O no?

_"Dios, sólo pregúntale."_

―Mark ―comenzó el más joven. El mayor tarareo en respuesta, dando a entender que le escuchaba. Renjun tragó saliva, tratando de sonar casual en la conversación―. Johnny-hyung y tú son como mejores amigos, ¿no? ―ok, ese ' _no'_ había salido más extraño de lo que quería.

Afortunadamente Mark no pareció darse cuenta. ―Umm, más que mejores amigos. ¿Somos mejores hermanos... (? ―sonaba más como una pregunta. Dudó un momento―. _Best bros_ * o algo así ―contestó no muy convencido.

―Oh... ―respondió el rubio.

Excelente, Renjun. Nada obvio al respecto.

El mayor se giró para mirarlo. ―¿Por qué la pregunta? ―indaga curioso.

Renjun abre los ojos asustado y divaga. ―P-por na-da. Sól-lo c-creo que ust-te-tedes tienen una bu-buena relación de ...amigos ―soltó lo último en un susurro. Mark tenía el ceño fruncido, confundido con el tartamudeo del menor. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Renjun estalló―. ¡Losdemáscreenquetienesunamornocorrespondidodelquenotienesconocimientoalguno! ―soltó de golpe.

Mark arrugó el entrecejo, completamente perdido con las palabras del rubio. Claramente no había entendido nada. Renjun se sonrojo, lo suficientemente intimidado con la situación como para repetir lo que dijo. No hizo falta de todas formas, pues tras analizar de nueva cuenta lo que había dicho, Mark abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. Negó repetidamente. ―Yo no - _yo no_ tengo un amor no correspondido por ―carraspeó―, por Johnny-hyung ―respondió nervioso e incómodo. Parecía sinceramente confundido por ello.

Renjun abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que quizá acababa de tirarle una bomba al pelinegro. ―Está bien. Sólo fue una tonta idea de Haechan ―trató de ayudar.

Mark se rio con la voz más aguda que Renjun había escuchado del mayor. ―Sí ―dijo en una exhalación―. Gustarme Johnny-hyung. Qué pasa con Haechan ―preguntó a la nada. Renjun asintió, tratando de seguirle la corriente.

―Sí, jaja ―contestó igual de nervioso.

Mark se recostó nuevamente, pues tras escuchar lo que había dicho el menor, se levantó inconscientemente del suelo. Renjun copió sus acciones.

El mayor seguía divagando, tratando de defenderse. ―Digo, Johnny-hyung es genial. Cualquiera gustaría de él, ¿no? ―no dejó a Renjun responder―. Nos llevamos bien, hablamos todo el tiempo en casa y creo que lo conozco bastante bien. Nos entendemos mutuamente y tenemos cosas en común, creo. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, pero es normal entre amigos, supongo. Johnny-hyung es increíblemente guapo, así que claro que es normal pensar que me puede gustar, no es que no lo haya notado. Digo, todos pueden ver que tiene esa gran vibra de _boyfriend material_ *. Cualquiera sería afortunado de salir con él ―termina con los labios apretados en una línea. Para este punto, Renjun tiene los ojos desorbitados y los labios presionados sobre sí para evitar decir algo que explote la tensión en el aire. Mark se relaja visiblemente tras unos segundos―. Sí... no me gusta Johnny-hyung ―se convence a sí mismo.

Renjun traga saliva con un poco de dificultad. ―Claro ―lo apoya el menor.

Mark tiene los brazos detrás de la nuca en un gesto masculino y relajado, pensando que tiene la conversación en la bolsa cuando de repente abre los ojos como platos. ― _Dude_ * ―Renjun lo mira al momento―. Me gusta Johnny-hyung ―lo mira con una expresión de pánico en los ojos. Renjun lo copia como en un acto reflejo―. _FUCK, I REALLY LIKE JOHNNY_ * ―sus manos se mueven directamente a su cabeza, en el más grande _gay panic_ * que el rubio haya visto (no es que haya visto muchos, de todas formas). Renjun no entiende mucho inglés, pero entendió eso perfectamente.

Bueno, carajo.

《☆》

Estaban en la cafetería esperando la pizza que el mayor les prometió al grupo de amigos. Lucas incluso les invitó un par más cuando Renjun le contó (al hacer su pedido), sobre la razón tras su pequeño festejo, también sabiendo que probablemente una sola pizza no les daría para llenarse. Haechan y Jisung hablaban sobre cosas al azar en sus asientos, junto a Chenle y Jeno, quienes charlaban tranquilamente sobre la vida de Chenle en china. Jeno incluso comentaba cosas que recordaba haber visto cuando había viajado allá. Jaemin trataba de tocar de manera inapropiada al rubio sin que éste se diera cuenta, aunque la mirada inquieta que Jeno le dedicaba mientras escuchaba entre ratos a Chenle, y las manos quietas de Renjun en su propio regazo, evitaban cualquier avance por parte del rubio blanquecino (ahora prácticamente albino, ya que el tinte se había caído por completo).

Renjun le explicaba a Jaemin una teoría sobre la gente del espacio de la que férreamente creía en su existencia. El más alto ignoró al principio lo que decía, pues la mirada interesada en sus labios, delataba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, momentos después, la mirada brillante de Renjun sobre sus fuertes creencias a la existencia de algo más allá, le llamó la suficiente atención como para incluso opinar algo al respecto.

En algún punto, Chenle se giró para seguirles la conversación, discutiendo con Jaemin sobre los reptilianos y los ovnis. Jeno defendía la postura de Chenle, porque prefería tragar vidrio antes que darle a Jaemin la razón. Renjun hubiera reído del modo infantil en que los tres trataban de desacreditar al otro, sí no estuviera tan pendiente de Mark.

El pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida, recorriendo sus ojos distraídamente por lo largo de la mesa, en un gesto pensativo. Desde que él y Renjun habían tenido una especie de conversación sobre su enamoramiento con Johnny, Mark se había sumido en un tenso silencio. Cuando sus amigos llegaron a donde ellos dos, el mayor fingió que todo se encontraba bien, hablando sobre la pizza, distrayendo al resto. Jaemin se encontraba vagando por la escuela, siguiendo al pequeño grupo -a Renjun realmente- en cuanto los vio. Jeno se unió en la salida, cuando Mark y Jisung buscaron al castaño para invitarlo también.

Ellos dos estuvieron particularmente pegados a los lados de Renjun, empujando sigilosamente al contrario para quitárselo del camino. Finalmente, Jaemin ganó, sentando a Renjun y Chenle a sus costados para alejar a Jeno lo más posible del rubio. El castaño estuvo tentado a darle una paliza al -ahora- albino en cuanto Renjun fue a ordenar la pizza, pero Chenle comenzó una amistosa conversación con él, y Jeno se había prometido ser menos indiferente con los amigos del rubio.

Al menos si es que quería ganárselo.

Mark estaba claramente incómodo y confundido con su reciente descubrimiento. Era obvio que no quería estar enamorado del que pensaba era su ejemplo a seguir o su hermano, aunque actuaban más como amigos, según él. Renjun deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y evitar soltar su vomito verbal al contrario. Ahora es cuando entendía que no debes meterte en la vida sentimental de otras personas, a menos que éstas te lo pidan.

Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Además, si le pedía que hablaran en privado, la antena cotilla de Haechan se elevaría de inmediato. Era incluso extraño que todavía no lo notara, pero si lo pensaba bien, Haechan estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando el chisme que Jisung le tenía guardado desde el día anterior.

La pizza llegó sin que Renjun pudiera tener aunque sea unas palabras con el mayor. Cada quien tomó un pedazo de una caja diferente para elegir diferentes sabores, incluidos Jaemin (quien probaba la grasosa comida con una ceja alzada) y Jeno (que devoraba el platillo con dificultad y la mirada aburrida). Mark pareció distraerse un poco al comer y, de hecho, logró entablar una charla con Jisung y Hachan, sobre el chisme que habían estado discutiendo.

El tiempo se fue volando, con todos hablando de tonterías para pasar el rato. Las pizzas se acabaron en un santiamén, aunque Jeno y Jaemin solo habían probado un pedazo. La hora de irse llegó cuando todos llamaron a las personas encargadas de llevárselos respectivamente a sus casas. Como era costumbre, Chenle llevó a Jisung a su propia casa en cuanto llegó su chófer. Renjun y Haechan estaban por irse también hasta que Mark los detuvo a ambos. Los dos chicos lo miraron con curiosidad, confundidos por el arrebato. Jaemin y Jeno observaron con una mirada penetrante la mano que detenía la muñeca del rubio.

El pelinegro carraspeo. ―Yo iba a quedarme en casa de Renjun ―dice con la voz algo tensa―. ¿ _Recuerdas_? ―pregunta al nombrado. Renjun abre los ojos cuando entiende la indirecta. Haechan los mira a ambos con el entrecejo arrugado, sospechando algo extraño en la situación. Jaemin y Jeno miran al rubio en busca de una respuesta.

El susodicho hace lo posible por no tartamudear. ―Sí, es cierto ―afortunadamente, su voz sale más segura de lo que se siente―. Lo olvidé, lo siento. Estaba emocionado por mi calificación ―se explica a sí mismo.

Jeno ahora tiene la vista fija en Mark, casi haciéndole un agujero entre los ojos. Jaemin, por el contrario, mira a Renjun, como si estuviera viéndolo con nuevos ojos. No puede creer que Renjun esté mintiendo para estar a solas con Mark. Pensándolo bien, ahora tiene ganas de cortarle la garganta al pelinegro. Se gira a verlo con la misma intensidad que el castaño.

Haechan mira con los ojos entrecerrados a cada uno, buscando duda o algún indicio de una mentira. Parece que ambos actúan muy bien porque el moreno relaja sus facciones y suspira. ―Debo suponer que no estoy invitado ―dice con la voz cansada y un tanto decepcionada. Renjun niega suavemente.

―Lo siento, es sólo que fue algo improvisado que ambos acordamos cuando salimos de clase. Puedes venir si lo deseas ―ofreció amablemente, aunque por Dios esperaba que dijera que no.

Haechan se lo pensó unos segundos. ―Nah. Mi abuelita se ha sentido sola últimamente desde que me fui a casa de Mark. Pasaré la tarde con ella ―responde con la voz muy dulce.

Renjun sonríe tranquilizador, a pesar de que su corazón esté bombeando como locomotora. Jeno lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido, confundido por su reacción. Jaemin mira todavía más intenso al pelinegro con la mandíbula tensa, intimidándolo en el proceso. Mark no había notado las miradas extrañas que Jaemin y Jeno le habían dedicado desde hace un momento, sino hasta que Jaemin pareció seriamente molesto por Dios sabrá qué.

Soltó la muñeca de Renjun como si ésta quemara, cuando notó a Jeno mirar ese lugar con especial atención. El rubio señaló la cafetería. ―Puedes pedirle a Lucas que te lleve a casa. Así no regresarás solo ―dice con amabilidad.

Haechan asiente y sonríe coquetamente. ―Esa es una buena opción ―contesta con voz sugestiva. Alza ambas cejas―. _If you know what i mean_.*

Mark y Renjun hacen una mueca, incomodos. ―Creí que eras virgen ―exclama el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

―Y dejaré de serlo sí tomo esa oportunidad ―responde el moreno alegremente. Mark ahora parece asqueado y Renjun cree que tiene suficiente.

―Ok, no necesitaba saber eso ―dice sin más. Se gira para ver al par que lo está esperando en silencio―. Nos vemos mañana. Gracias por acompañarnos ―les sonríe a los dos con sinceridad y alegría. Ambos se relajan visiblemente, aunque solo Jaemin le regresó la sonrisa.

―Claro ―dice él. Hay un tono extraño que no pasa desapercibido por Mark, quien en este punto tiene deseos de desaparecer lejos de ahí.

Jeno mira a Renjun en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar. ―Nos vemos ―su voz lenta y grave. El rubio le sonríe con un brillo especial en los ojos que molesta a Jaemin.

¿Los deja solos por un día y esto es lo que pasa? Bueno, ahora tiene que trabajar el doble.

Renjun y Mark se despiden de los tres que quedan y caminan hacia la parada en busca del transporte. Haechan suspira y mira al par a su lado. ―Nos vemos, tortolitos ―y se dirige alegremente a la cafetería.

Jaemin alza una ceja ante aquello y sonríe. Parece que Haechan es más abierto en cuanto a lo que quiere. Mira al castaño a su lado, quien tiene la vista fija en el rubio a lo lejos. Gira los ojos irritado.

Qué pedazo de imbécil.

Como sea, irá a echarles un ojo al par de amigos, para evitar asesinar al contrario por accidente. Todavía no ha jugado su parte del juego y Jaemin odia perder antes de empezar.

《☆》

Mark y Renjun se encuentran en su habitación, pero en espacios diferentes; el rubio esperando silenciosamente en la cama y el pelinegro tomando una ducha en el baño. Cuando sale, tiene puesta un pijama prestada del contrario, ya que ninguno había planeado realmente que estuviera allí. Su uniforme se estaba lavando dentro de la lavadora para usarlo el día de mañana, y la madre de Renjun les estaba preparando bocadillos para comer algo si ambos decidían bajar a la cocina en la noche.

Secaba su cabello con una toalla (también prestada por el menor) mientras se dirigía a sentarse junto a su amigo. Renjun tomó la iniciativa de hablar él primero. ―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―indago tranquilamente, dándole un ambiente más relajado a la situación.

El pelinegro poso la toalla finalmente en su nuca, dejándola ahí y meditando un momento. ―¿Tú también crees que Johnny me gusta? ―preguntó con la voz suave y delicada. Había un atisbo de nerviosismo y miedo cuando dijo aquello. Renjun no se perdió la falta de honoríficos cuando Mark habló.

El rubio jugueteaba con sus dedos tímidamente, ansioso por responder la pregunta. Parte de él quería ser honesto con Mark, quien parecía sinceramente preocupado por su situación sentimental, y otra parte quería decirle algo para calmar la vorágine de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Decidió que ser honesto era mejor. ―Cuando Haechan me lo dijo, no me sorprendió ―comenzó él―. Inconscientemente pensaba lo mismo, así que cada que Haechan hacía una broma sobre ello, yo estaba de acuerdo ―dijo. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación antes de volver a decir algo―. Creo que Haechan esperaba que te dieras cuenta en algún momento y por eso no había dicho nada. No quería ponerte incomodo a su alrededor con todos nosotros ahí ―terminó amablemente.

Mark asintió, procesando sus palabras. Miró al rubio en busca de respuestas. ―¿Cómo es que todos se dieron cuenta menos yo? ―preguntó dolido con su propia ignorancia. Luego prosiguió―. _Jesus_ *, ¿Taeyong y Jaehyun lo saben también? ―indago ansioso y ciertamente afectado.

Renjun hizo una mueca, como disculpándose con Mark por ello. ―Eras demasiado obvio ―dijo―. Todos pensábamos que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, o que incluso una parte de ti ya lo sabía ―continuó.

Mark le dirigió una mirada preocupada. ―¿Johnny lo sabe? ―preguntó alarmado.

Renjun negó rápidamente. ―Honestamente no creo que lo sepa ―dice él―. Creo que es del tipo que ignora los sentimientos ajenos ―explica el rubio.

Mark niega lentamente. ―No, Johnny no es así ―responde tristemente, aunque hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro―. Pero supongo que preocuparme por ello no ayudará en nada ―dice el pelinegro, recostándose en la cama del contrario con un suspiro. Renjun hace lo mismo, soltando un suspiro también―. ¿Hay alguien que te guste, Renjun? ―pregunta Mark de la nada. El rubio siente a su corazón latir rápidamente con la pregunta.

Es extraño. Cuando Haechan le había hecho esa misma pregunta semanas atrás, la respuesta fue sencilla. Ahora, había una duda en su cabeza sobre lo que debería responder.

―Eh... ―Renjun tragó saliva, tenso cuando no supo qué decir.

Mark lo miró y sonrió con tristeza. ―Sí. Yo también pienso igual ―mencionó al aire.

Levantarse temprano tras haber logrado apenas dormir un par de horas fue un esfuerzo tedioso y cansado para Renjun. Se giró sobre sí mismo, para ver a Mark levantarse con los ojos llenos de ojeras y una mirada de " _Fuck My Life_ *" grabada en la cara. La madre de Renjun les había llevado la colchoneta para el mayor, pero en cuanto llegó, ambos yacían dormidos en la cama del rubio.

Bueno, Mark dormía, porque en cuanto su madre salió de la habitación, Renjun abrió los ojos para seguir pensando.

Nunca le había gustado nadie. Jamás se preocupó al respecto realmente pues, aunque había momentos donde se cuestionaba por qué no gustaba de nadie como las personas normales, el tema no era una de sus prioridades, por lo que siempre terminaba enterrándolo en lo profundo de su mente.

Gustar de alguien. _Huang Renjun gustar de alguien_.

Wow. Sonaba hasta raro.

Renjun no tenía ninguna referencia para comparar y las únicas que tenía eran sus padres, que siempre parecían eternamente enamorados el uno del otro de un modo tranquilo; Haechan, quien coqueteaba con cada chico guapo que se acercaba a él y que al mismo tiempo estaba confundido con su amistad con Mark; Chenle y Jisung, que realmente parecen mejores amigos que decidieron comenzar a salir porque no querían a nadie más en su vida que no fuera el otro; Taeyong-hyung y Jaehyun-hyung, quienes parecían recibir una bala por el otro sin miramientos; y finalmente Mark, quien casi tiene un colapso nervioso por enterarse que estaba enamorado de su hyung favorito.

Así que el amor que conocía, o era tranquilo y perezoso, o intenso y pasional. No encontraba el punto medio.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando Renjun logró conciliar el sueño, y eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando la alarma del rubio sonó en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Fue gracioso de ver a ambos levantarse de la cama, eran como dos ebrios que trataban de caminar en línea recta.

Renjun tomó un baño, mientras Mark se cambiaba por el uniforme ya seco que descansaba en el asiento del escritorio. El rubio salió con una toalla en su cintura, dirigiéndose a su propio uniforme colgado en la puerta de su armario. Mark trataba de amarrarse la corbata con los ojos muy abiertos, evitando quedarse dormido de nueva cuenta.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente para poder desayunar en la mesa. El padre de Renjun se despidió de ambos con la misma cara sonámbula de siempre, pero con una sonrisa amigable. Mark y su madre se llevaban bien, ya que ambos eran muy sociables, así que la conversación fue fluida gracias a ellos dos. Al terminar la comida, los chicos dejaron los platos en el fregadero y se dirigieron a la salida, despidiéndose de la mujer de la casa. Ésta les deseó un buen día, siendo esto último lo que escucharon de ella, antes de que Renjun cerrara la puerta.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, ya que cada uno iba pensando en algo diferente. Se bajaron del autobús y caminaron hacia el edificio de sus clases, sentándose distraídamente en sus respectivos asientos. Las clases pasaron y los maestros también, con la materia de Comunicación Intercultural la predecesora a la hora del almuerzo. Mark y Renjun terminaron sus respectivas actividades antes de dar un suspiro y esperar a Haechan sentados en sus asientos para ir todos a comer.

Renjun miraba la ventana a su lado, cuando recordó algo que lo había inquietado la tarde de ayer. Más específicamente, algo que el pelinegro había dicho. ―¿Por qué dijiste eso? ―cuestiona Renjun al mayor.

Éste le presta su atención y murmura con el ceño fruncido. ―¿A qué te refieres? ―contesta confundido.

―Ayer ―dice él―, mencionaste que piensas igual que yo ―Mark pareció darse cuenta de qué hablaba―. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Mark se rasca el cuello. ―Pensé que sabías a lo que me refería ―comienza el pelinegro―. Ambos estamos confundidos con nuestros sentimientos ―aclara con la voz tranquila y amigable. Renjun frunce el ceño. Mark tenía razón, pero cómo sabría lo que había pasado con Jeno. Él no se lo dijo a nadie.

¿O Jeno lo habría hecho?

―¿Cómo sabes que yo...? ―sugirió el menor sin terminar la oración.

Mark hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando unos segundos. ―Bueno, como tú dijiste, eres algo obvio al respecto ― _¿lo era?_

―¿Lo soy? ―cuestiona nuevamente.

Mark se encoje de hombros. ―Coquetean todo el tiempo ―Renjun alza ambas cejas hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Lo hacían? Él no recuerda haber coqueteado con Jeno en la vida. Su relación amistosa (en proceso de algo más en un futuro no muy lejano) se basaba más en las miradas dulces y momentos íntimos.

A menos que Mark haya escuchado algo diferente del mencionado.

―¿Jeno te dijo algo? ―preguntó en cambio. Mark arrugo todo el entrecejo.

―¿Jeno? ―exclamó confundido―. ¿No estábamos hablando de Jaemin? ―pregunta aún más confundido.

¿Jaemin?, _¿Na Jaemin?_

Por qué Mark pensaba que... **_Espera_**.

¿Coqueteaba con Jaemin?

―¿Coqueteo con Jaemin? ―pregunta con los ojos desorbitados, aunque afortunadamente logra modular su voz.

Mark asiente. ―¿No lo habías notado? ―cuestiona sorprendido.

Renjun regresa la vista a su pupitre, negando suavemente. El sonido del timbre que anuncia el final de la clase, ocasiona en sus compañeros un suspiro colectivo. El profesor dio indicaciones de recibir la tarea para la próxima, antes de salir del aula. Mark se levanta de su lugar para encontrarse con Haechan y Renjun hace lo mismo, siguiendo al par en silencio.

Al llegar a su mesa, Jisung y Chenle ya están ahí, hablando sobre la última actividad que su profesor pareció también dejarles. Renjun decide cuidar la mesa mientras le encarga su almuerzo a alguien más. El resto acepta, para después caminar hacia la zona donde venden comida. Renjun está pensando nuevamente.

¿Coquetea con Jaemin? Según Mark, sí. ¿Lo cual también significaba que le gustaba... (? No lo entendía.

Es decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí le gustaba Jeno, y ahora resulta que Jaemin también podría gustarle. Diablos. El amor era confuso.

Renjun nunca se había puesto a pensar sí le gustaba Jeno, sino hasta que él mismo se lo preguntó indirectamente, y ahora sólo había comenzado a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia Jaemin, porque Mark le sugirió que quizá así era.

¿Así se habrá sentido Mark cuando Renjun le cuestionó de su enamoramiento por Johnny?

―Hey, podrías quemarte el cerebro, bebé ―dijo una seductora voz a su lado.

El rubio se sonrojó hasta más allá de la vista pública cuando se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Además, le dijo bebé. **_Bebé_**.

Sabía que era algo que Jaemin le diría a cualquiera, pero, aun así. Fue...

 _Lindo_.

Renjun dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia el mayor, quien dejó de sonreír cuando notó la cara completamente roja y avergonzada del menor. Alzó una ceja.

 _"¿Fue por el apodo?" Ummm_.

Sonrió nuevamente. ―¿Qué pasa, bebé, por qué tan rosita? ¿Tienes calentura, ummm? ―poso una de sus manos en la frente del contrario, midiendo fingidamente su temperatura. Renjun abrió los ojos aún más si es que era posible.

Normalmente las actitudes "particulares" de Jaemin no causaban tanto revuelo en él al pensar que eran sólo amistosas, pero ahora que probablemente había un sentimiento más allá de una amistad desarrollándose en él, todo era más intenso.

 ** _Mucho_** más intenso.

De repente, una idea llegó a su cabeza sin desearlo: ¿Y sí Jaemin sólo decía esas cosas por él?

Jaemin paseó la mano tortuosamente por el largo de su rostro, bajando sutilmente al borde de su mandíbula y su cuello. Se detuvo, dejándola un par de segundos allí, para después subir la mano nuevamente hasta reposarla en su mejilla. Todo el tiempo mirando alternativamente sus labios, cuello y ojos, brillantes por la vergüenza. Tragó saliva.

Al parecer sí.

Jaemin pareció tentado a besarlo, acercándose sigilosamente al rostro del rubio. Éste abrió la boca ligeramente en un movimiento inconsciente, mirando los labios del contrario. Jaemin se detuvo a medio camino, bajando la mano lentamente.

Se relamió los labios antes de hablar. ―Jisungie me dijo que te gusta dibujar ―dijo el mayor.

Renjun pareció salir de su trance momentáneo. Asintió. ―Sí. Me gusta mucho ―aclaró él.

Jaemin asintió de vuelta. ―¿Y qué te gusta dibujar? ―indagó curioso.

Renjun sonrió ante la pregunta, más calmado por el cambio de tema. ―Pues dibujo muchas cosas; la cafetería, mis amigos, Moomin, paisajes ―respondió suavemente.

Jaemin tarareo contento. ―Así que haces retratos ―dijo él dulcemente. Puso una mano sobre la pierna del contrario y se acercó sigilosamente, como una serpiente―. ¿Harías uno de mí? ―preguntó con la voz más profunda que Renjun había escuchado del mayor.

Renjun parpadeó, tímido con la situación. ―¿Ahora? ―preguntó débilmente.

Jaemin amplio sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente, sorprendido con la sugestiva respuesta. Lo que más incitaba a Jaemin era que Renjun ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo interesante de sus respuestas. Mierda.

Quería joder a Renjun tan mal en ese momento.

Negó con una sonrisa. ―No. Ahora come, cariño. Puedes dibujarme más tarde ―se alejó por completo del rubio, sentándose derecho en su asiento.

Los amigos de Renjun llegaron al momento, entregando la comida de éste, mientras metían a Jaemin en la conversación sobre un rumor del equipo de basquetbol. El susodicho los escuchaba y conversaba de vuelta, ignorando por completo al rubio, aparentemente a propósito. A pesar de eso, Renjun podía sentir el peso del brazo de Jaemin sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo muy consciente de ello. Demasiado consciente de hecho.

Jeno llegó a los minutos, sin nada que comer en las manos, y una mirada fría y molesta en el rostro. Jaemin sonreía con suficiencia al castaño, como si supiera exactamente la razón tras su enojo.

La sabía, después de todo, había sido a causa de él.

Acomodó mejor el brazo en el hombro del menor, remarcándolo al contrario. Jeno apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los músculos de su cuello se tensaron dolorosamente. El aire entre ellos estaba tan cargado, que todos los presentes en las mesas del lugar les dedicaron una mirada asustada, incluidos el grupo de amigos, quienes miraban el intercambio sin mover un solo musculo.

Jaemin seguía sonriendo, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era venenosa -peligrosa-, parecida a la de una bestia que acechaba la presa de un depredador. Hizo un movimiento, uno solo, que causó al resto de los presentes alejar la vista de ellos rápidamente.

Sólo les dio una extraña mirada, antes de volver su visa a Jeno, y todos prácticamente obedecieron la orden muda.

Renjun estaba en medio de ambos, intimidado y asustado como nunca en su vida. No entendía qué pasaba. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo con la vista clavada en sus manos inamovibles en su regazo. Sentía la mirada de los chicos a sus costados, ocasionando a su corazón latir dolorosamente rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantarles la mirada.

Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda cuando Jaemin presionó su hombro. El rubio miró las manos quietas de Jeno. Estaban apretando fuertemente sus propias piernas, como si estuviera conteniéndose de dejarlas libres. Podía ver las venas resaltadas de sus manos y por un momento estuvo tentado a tomar su mano, y brindarle...

_¿Qué?, ¿una caricia amistosa?_

Dio otra mirada que dirigió al - _ahora_ \- albino pegado a su costado izquierdo. Jaemin tenía su mano izquierda posada "relajadamente" sobre su pierna. En realidad, estaba tensada como la mierda y su pulgar estaba siendo apuñalado por la poca uña de su dedo índice, en un intento vano por controlar su ira. Las manos de Renjun picaron por seguir a sus instintos, deseando desesperadamente tomar la mano de cada uno y calmar sus nervios.

 _"Hazlo",_ susurró una extraña voz en su cabeza.

Renjun así lo hizo.

Movió sus dos manos en direcciones opuestas y poso cada una en la mano que tenía más cerca. Fue sin pensar, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel a su merced, reposándola finalmente allí donde caía grácilmente.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Ambos sujetos miraron al rubio rápidamente, dejando la tensión de hace unos momentos y reemplazándola con una vibra diferente. Eso le dio el respiro que Renjun necesitaba, así que alzó la vista por fin y miró a sus amigos. Todos tenían los ojos y la boca abierta en un gesto que denotaba su estado de shock. Decidió mirar entonces a los chicos a sus costados.

Miró a Jeno primero. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, pero sin parecer sorprendido como sus demás amigos. Era como si las acciones de Renjun lo hubieran dopado al instante. Se dirigió a Jaemin después. Éste veía con los ojos desorbitados al rubio, analizando cada facción de su rostro en busca de algo en particular.

Renjun tomó una fuerte respiración, componiendo su postura en su asiento. Apretó ligeramente la mano de cada uno y después las soltó delicadamente. Miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa. ―Deberíamos comer. La comida se va a enfriar ―tomó los palillos de madera y los separó con un movimiento rutinario. Comenzó a degustar en cuanto abrió su comida.

Jaemin y Jeno se relajaron al momento, con el albino dándole miraditas enamoradas al rubio y el castaño clavando sus ojos fijamente en el más bajo sin parpadear una sola vez.

Su grupo de amigos tardó un poco más en salir de su estupor durante un par de minutos.

《☆》

A la hora de salida, Renjun se despidió de su grupo de amigos amigablemente. Hoy tenía ganas de ir a su lugar especial y dibujar un par de trazos. Haechan estuvo muy contento con ello, pues podía utilizar aquello de excusa para regresar nuevamente con Lucas a su casa.

Renjun caminó tranquila y felizmente hacia su lugar especial, enviando a su madre un mensaje de que llegaría más tarde, pero sin esperar a que anocheciera. Suspiró suavemente cuando guardó su teléfono.

Sonrió para sí con emoción mientras miraba el camino frente a él. Hacía varios días no había dibujado nada, y mucho menos había logrado poder ir a su lugar especial. Sus dedos picaban por tomar un lápiz y trazar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara de frente. Sintió un brazo dejarse caer en sus hombros, ocasionando que diera un pequeño salto.

―¿Vas a algún lado? ―dice Jaemin con una sonrisa torcida. El mayor sigue caminando junto a él, así que el rubio no tiene tiempo para detenerse por la sorpresa.

Renjun parpadea con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que antes. Le sonríe de vuelta inconscientemente. ―Planeaba dibujar algo, de hecho ―responde con una mueca divertida.

―Ummm ―Jaemin mira los autos pasar―. ¿Y el qué? Si puedo saber ―dice, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

―Puedes ―contesta amigable el rubio―. Un paisaje ―responde orgulloso.

Jaemin alza ambas cejas y asiente, en un gesto fingidamente sorprendido. ―¿Entonces dónde quedo yo? ―cuestiona sugestivamente.

Renjun suelta una carcajada al aire, mirando después a la tierra bajo sus pies. Se muerde el labio inferior, evitando sonreírle al contrario.

_"Quizá sí coqueteamos."_

―No lo sé ―responde él―. Puede que más tarde. ¿Vas a ser mi musa hoy? ―pregunta con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una mirada brillante.

Jaemin pasea la vista por su rostro antes de responder. ―Por supuesto ―dice por toda respuesta. Renjun parece feliz con la respuesta porque no dice nada más y decide mirar hacia el frente.

Ambos caminan en silencio durante el tiempo que les toma caminar hasta allá. Pasan el pequeño puente y tras ello la cafetería. Luego siguen hasta el puente más grande, el doble que el anterior. Cuando pasan de él, llegan a la zona de puros árboles y finalmente, encuentran el lugar especial de Renjun.

El rubio se aleja del mayor y hace un ademán hacia todo el lugar. ―Mi espacio de trabajo ―explica él. Jaemin decide adentrarse al espacio natural para echar un ojo.

Claramente no hay mucho que analizar, ya que el más alto ya había estado ahí, solo que el menor no lo sabía. Camina tranquilamente un par de metros y decide mirar al rubio. ―¿Me quieres aquí? ―señala la enorme piedra en el suelo con un movimiento de cejas.

Renjun lo mira con una sonrisa y una mirada de reproche. ―Dibujaré el paisaje primero ―dice con diversión. Se sienta debajo de la sombra del enorme árbol y comienza a buscar su libreta.

Jaemin hace un puchero, fingiendo estar dolido, cambiando su expresión segundos después. ―Esperaré sólo por ti ―dice, guiñándole un ojo.

El mayor se sienta a su lado, observándolo dibujar todo el tiempo que tardó plasmando todo el lugar en la hoja. Sus movimientos eran lentos, aunque fluidos, y parecía detenerse a mirar ciertas partes durante un par de segundos más que el resto. Su semblante era serio, concentrado, analizando cada pequeño detalle a su alcance visual de su alrededor. El lugar estaba cambiado ligeramente, mostrando el poco tiempo que Renjun no estuvo ahí, pero sin verse diferente del todo.

Jaemin miraba fijamente al rubio, prestando especial atención en sus ojos, labios y manos, sobre todo el lunar en forma de circulo en su mano derecha. Era pequeño y le daba un toque único al menor, como si fuera un accesorio en la piel. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuanto más observaba aquello que llamaba su atención y sus labios estaban entreabiertos inconscientemente.

Jaemin quería morderlos.

Por momentos, el mayor intenta echarle un vistazo a lo que le menor está haciendo, pero éste se aleja rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad que el contrario imita.

Cuando por fin termina su dibujo, Renjun alza su obra maestra y sonríe ante la vista. El rubio era demasiado modesto en muchas cosas, pero estaba muy orgulloso de sus habilidades artísticas.

Miró al más alto con una sonrisa amigable. ―¿Quieres ver? ―pregunta tranquilamente.

El contrario se acerca por toda respuesta. Toma la libreta en las manos propias y pasea la vista por él. Sus cejas se alzan en un acto de asombro, genuinamente sorprendido. Jisung le había dicho que a Renjun le gustaba dibujar, y el propio rubio lo había confirmado, pero una cosa era un hobbie y otra ser muy bueno en ello.

Y Renjun lo era.

Le dedicó una mirada muy seria, que ocasionó al rubio mostrar un gesto decaído, para después sonreír igual que siempre. ―Eres increíble ―dice, ensanchando su sonrisa. Renjun lo miró con una expresión afectada, antes de sonreír tímidamente y bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Jaemin sabía cómo hacerlo sentir indefenso.

Trata de borrar la sonrisa de su cara y señala al más alto. ―¿Puedes cambiar de postura? ―Jaemin le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta. Renjun negó rápidamente―. Sólo ―suspiró―, hazlo como estés más cómodo, por favor ―dijo entre divertido y cansado.

Jaemin miró el tronco del gran árbol tras él y se arrastró ágilmente en su dirección. Se recostó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirando una de sus piernas, dejando la otra flexionada perezosamente. Tomó una respiración y miró hacia la carretera. ―¿Así? ―pregunta inquisitivo.

Renjun asiente tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. No quiere admitir que la pose del mayor le gusta más de lo que debería. ―Sí.

Comienza unos trazos suaves, delineando el contorno de la cara. Después continúa dibujando la estructura del cuerpo, agregando detalles que cree necesarios en ese momento. Cuando termina la base principal de todo el dibujo, decide empezar a dibujar los detalles más específicos o pequeños del contrario.

Le lleva mucho más tiempo del que Jaemin esperaba, y aunque él no es dado con paciencia en sus venas, decide serlo por el rubio que le miraba intensamente. Sabe que Renjun no suele mirarlo así, y que la única razón por la que lo está haciendo ahora es por su retrato, pero Jaemin vive de la admiración y los halagos del resto de la gente, así que disfruta de la atención que el menor le está brindando en este momento. Hay una sonrisa torcida en su boca a pesar de mirar a los autos pasar, y Renjun no se da cuenta que está devolviendo el gesto sino hasta que siente sus mejillas un tanto adoloridas.

Son las 6:40 de la tarde cuando al fin termina el retrato, analizando en busca de algún defecto que no haya notado o falta de ciertos detalles que pasó por alto. No encuentra nada extraño, así que se enorgullece de su trabajo final y se lo entrega al mayor, acercándose a él.

Jaemin estira los músculos con falsa incomodidad, haciendo alusión a todo el tiempo que le tomó mantener esa pose. Toma en sus manos el dibujo, sonriéndole al rubio mientras lo hace. Su sonrisa desaparece lentamente, antes de sonreír con mayor emoción esta vez.

Le complace.

Se siente complacido de la visión que tiene Renjun de su persona.

Jaemin tiene la misma pose que hizo con anterioridad, la naturaleza; el árbol, las flores y algunos cuantos insectos incluso aparecen en el dibujo, y a pesar de que esté en blanco y negro (al ser a lápiz), Renjun sabe cómo hacerlo lucir mágico.

Renjun no puede hacer otra cosa que observar la genuina reacción del albino ante su propio retrato. Jaemin tiene los ojos un poco arrugados por la brillante y hermosa sonrisa que ahora deja mostrar, además de sus dientes. Se siente hipnotizado por la vista, ya que no es muy común en el mayor dejar salir una sonrisa de esas.

Es preciosa.

Jaemin lo mira de vuelta, con esa expresión tan especial en el rostro, y decide hablar entonces. ―Me encanta ―dice tranquilamente. Su voz es suave y profunda, sinceramente feliz. Renjun traga saliva.

No le importaría gustar de Jaemin si lo mirara a diario de esa manera.

《☆》

Al ver la hora en su teléfono, Renjun prácticamente huyó del lugar para llegar a su casa. El más alto lo acompañó todo el camino, con un brazo en su hombro como era costumbre y la mirada sigilosamente en los alrededores del bosque a su alrededor. A diferencia de Jeno, lucía más alerta y tenso, aunque todavía respondía con normalidad al rubio.

Tomaron el transporte en la parada de la escuela, mientras Renjun llamaba a su madre para avisar de su llegada a la casa. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, sentados en un tranquilo silencio que era interrumpido solamente por el ruido del bus. Caminaron hacia su casa en cuanto bajaron del transporte, con Jaemin bromeando sobre lo tenebroso y solitario del lugar. Renjun se rio, defendiéndose con que en las mañanas lucía hasta bonito.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de entrada, donde ambos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro. Renjun se quitó la mochila y buscó la libreta con el dibujo. ―¿Lo quieres? ―pregunta, con una mano puesta sobre la hoja, en espera de una respuesta.

Jaemin niega. ―Quédatelo ―le guiña un ojo. Renjun sonríe y guarda todo nuevamente. Saca las llaves del bolsillo de su mochila y quita el seguro.

Señala la puerta con sus llaves en mano. ―¿Quieres entrar? Aunque es un poco tarde ―dice amigablemente.

Jaemin parece pensarlo seriamente, pero al final niega. ―Quizá luego ―responde seductoramente, a pesar de que lo desea. Sabe que sí acepta no podría encontrar su camino de regreso a la salida.

Renjun asiente y traga saliva, algo incómodo. No sabe qué decir a continuación sin despedirse abruptamente. Mira detrás del mayor. ―Ya está oscuro, quizá no debiste acompañarme hasta aquí ―dice algo preocupado.

Jaemin sonríe tranquilizador. ―No me pasará nada, créeme ―contesta divertido. Renjun parece querer discutir, así que Jaemin lo interrumpe―. Pero sí estás tan preocupado, puedes hacer algo por mí ―ofrece.

Renjun frunce levemente el ceño. ―¿El qué? ―pregunta confundido.

El mayor se acerca lentamente hacia el menor, acercando su rostro al del contrario mientras toma la barbilla de Renjun con su mano derecha. ―Dame un beso ―dice con la voz de terciopelo típica del albino.

El rubio abre los ojos enormemente, sintiendo las mejillas y el resto de su cuello sonrojarse hasta más allá del ojo público. Sintió una especie de corto circuito en su cabeza antes de poder hablar. ―¿Eh? ―susurró bajito. Sus manos recostándose en la puerta de su casa.

 _"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"_ Pregunta una voz en su cabeza.

Pero Renjun se encuentra pensando que no le importa realmente.

Jaemin contempla sus labios unos breves segundos, antes de responder de vuelta. ―Estoy bromeando ―dice con un resoplido divertido. Tiene una sonrisa seductora plasmada en la cara cuando se aleja del menor. Le acaricia la barbilla antes de soltarlo al fin―. Nos vemos ―se despide, dándole un último guiño y caminando de regreso a la parada.

Su mano tantea la puerta, dando manotazos antes de encontrar el picaporte. Se recuesta en ella al entrar, sintiendo a su pecho en un vaivén descontrolado y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. La parte donde Jaemin había tocado le quemaba. Tragó saliva.

Jaemin sabía cómo hacerlo sentir indefenso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. ¿Cómo están?, ¿qué tal su semana? Espero que todo esté bien uwu
> 
> Perdón por la demora, ayer no pude actualizar, así que lo hago hoy ;-;
> 
> Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, ojalá les haya gustado mucho. A mí me gustó como quedó gg.
> 
> Los asteriscos son porque quiero explicar algo aquí: Como no sé exactamente las notas con las que califican en Corea, usaré las que conozco de Japón, es decir, usan porcientos, por ejemplo, el 89%.
> 
> Hay partes que están en inglés. Las puse así porque Mark es del tipo que cuando se altera habla en su lengua materna xD, además, leo mucho en aquí Ao3, así que muchas frases se reflejan de ahí. Sobre todo ahora que decidí subir la historia uwu.
> 
> Jaemin se nos puso romántico jsjsjsj, o bueno, al menos lo intentó (?
> 
> Renjun ya se está dando cuenta de que le gusta alguien (con un poco de ayuda de otros, pero a veces hace falta una ayudadita). Lo hice de ese modo, porque Renjun es distraído sobre sus propios sentimientos, así que él es el tipo de persona que no se da cuenta cuando está enamorado de alguien y así.
> 
> De todas formas, esto no será lo más confuso en la historia para él gg.
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cumpleaños!

El viernes, en conjunto con las semanas siguientes, Jeno y Jaemin tuvieron una especie de batalla campal por el amor de Renjun (como Haechan se esforzaba en llamarle).

Pasaron los días sentados a su lado, hablando con él o con el resto de sus amigos almorzando juntos, aunque Jeno comía carne todos los días y Jaemin prefería pasar su hora de la comida a la cena (por motivos que el resto -menos Jeno-, ignoraban). Eso era normal, incluso común, algo del diario que el grupo estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Lo raro fue cuando el cortejo comenzó.

Jeno llegaría con una flor de un color exótico que encontró de "casualidad" cuando paseaba por el bosque el otro día y se la entregaba al rubio explicando que le recordaba a él. Renjun estuvo tan radiante aquel día que Haechan estuvo tentado a pedirle dinero prestado, a lo que Mark lo reprendió con una mirada molesta, y Jaemin, bueno, Jaemin estuvo particularmente molesto todo el día

En otra ocasión, Jaemin encontraría su camino al oído del rubio para susurrarle cosas que pusieron al menor de todos los colores antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, totalmente avergonzado y tímido al respecto. Jeno miraba al albino con dagas en los ojos y una expresión tensa, mientras éste cargaba una mirada de suficiencia.

Una vez de hecho, el castaño se atrevió a tomar la mano de Renjun mientras todos se dirigían hacia la cafetería. No necesitó una excusa, aunque el rubio tampoco la quería, y ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia el local, con Renjun sonriendo tímidamente por el arrebato del mayor y Jeno con los ojos más expresivos de lo usual, como cada que el rubio tenía algo que ver.

Jaemin estuvo tentado a arrancarle el brazo a Jeno y dárselo de comer al imbécil de Yangyang.

El albino le regresó el favor al día siguiente, cuando Jeno fue a la casa del rubio para pasar el rato y lo encontró desayunando con sus padres. Casi le tira la mesa en la cara, pero se contuvo por los padres del menor. Incluso los padres de Renjun lo invitaron a unírseles y el castaño aceptó por la mirada esperanzada del menor (y claro, el semblante irritado de Jaemin).

Así fueron todos los días a partir de entonces para Renjun y su grupo de amigos. Jaemin empezó a ser más cercano al grupo de chicos, conversando de vez en cuando a la hora del almuerzo y a veces fuera del rango visual de Renjun, cuando se encontraban en algún lado de la universidad. Jeno también parecía un poco más amigable con los chicos, escuchando atentamente lo que ellos decían sin parecer aburrido o indiferente, aunque todavía parecía girar en torno a Renjun cada que éste respiraba.

El grupo de amigos comenzaron a sentirse tan cercanos al par que decidieron invitarlos a sus casas cada que alguno decidía ir después de clases. Fue extraño como los padres de todos adoraron al par, ya que Jaemin actuó tan excéntrico como siempre y Jeno fue silencioso y tranquilo. Realmente opuestos en todo sentido, sobre todo, al rubio que seguían de un lado a otro como dos perritos.

La abuela de Haechan los recibió alegremente con mucha comida y postres para la noche. Les sonrío a ambos con una sonrisa cómplice que nadie -ni siquiera ellos dos- logró entender, y en cuanto a la hora de la comida, pareció interesada en observar las expresiones de los dos, causando que Jaemin alzara una ceja y Jeno la mirara fijamente por unos segundos.

Dormir fue una especie de pelea entre el castaño y el albino por quién dormía junto al rubio, que desafortunadamente para ellos nadie ganó, pues la abuela de Haechan preparó un dormitorio aparte del de su nieto para Jaemin, Jisung y Chenle; a Renjun lo puso a dormir en la cama con Haechan, y Mark y Jeno durmieron juntos en el suelo. Al día siguiente, ninguno parecía de buen humor, aunque Renjun lo compensó inconscientemente al sonreírle a cada uno.

Ir a casa de Mark fue algo difícil de lograr, ya que ni Jaemin ni Jeno lo presagiaron como una buena idea, y dado que Mark y Renjun habían visto el tenso intercambio entre los tres, tampoco estaban muy seguros. Por desgracia, Mark cometió el error de mencionarlo una vez en su propia casa mientras tenía una llamada con el rubio, y Taeyong -ignorante a sus pensamientos- le pidió que los invitara.

Fueron en el auto de Lucas, quien siempre parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su primo (al que trataba como su hermano menor), así que el viaje no fue tan tenso después de todo. Mark y Lucas iban todo el camino hablando sobre cosas al azar, mientras Chenle, Jisung y Renjun miraban a Haechan y a Jaemin en la parte de atrás, teniendo una especie de conversación en la que ambos trataban de coquetear más con el contrario y ver quién ganaba. Jeno a su lado los miraba con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por el cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Jaemin ganó por supuesto, cuando dijo algo particularmente incomodo sobre las piernas de Haechan, ocasionando que el moreno se sonrojara, completamente avergonzado y abatido. Los tres que los estaban escuchando se reían a grandes carcajadas al ver que finalmente alguien le había logrado tapar la boca al moreno. Mark y Lucas también parecieron divertidos cuando Jisung les comentó lo que el albino había dicho y aunque Jeno tenía un semblante en blanco -como siempre-, algo en sus ojos indicaba que la situación le causaba gracia.

Al llegar a casa de Mark, Taeyong fue el primero que salió a recibirlos, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su pareja en la puerta de la casa para no ahuyentarlos. Les dio la bienvenida, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a cada uno, haciendo un ademan para entrar a su casa.

Tuvieron que buscar más sillas para que todos entraran en la mesa, ya que Lucas también había sido invitado a pasar el rato, y aunque Jaemin había propuesto que Renjun se sentara en sus piernas, la mirada llena de odio en los ojos de Jeno, provocó que todos declinaran la oferta. A pesar de ello, todavía se sentaron junto a él en todo momento, poniendo cada uno, una mano en el brazo del rubio.

Taeyong le lanzó preguntas con la mirada al menor de la casa, y éste se negaba férreamente a responder cualquier incógnita.

Jaehyun fue obediente al respecto, siendo tan tranquilo y pasivo como siempre, pero mandando miradas intensas al par cada tanto. Ellos respondieron de igual manera, intentando ser lo más respetuosos que podían ante la presencia del rubio.

Johnny no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, llegando unos minutos después de que el grupo llegara. Mark parecía menos efusivo de lo normal, ocasionando que Taeyong le mirara con el ceño fruncido y miradas extrañadas. Renjun no tuvo más remedio que pedirle amablemente unas palabras fuera de la casa.

Caminaron por la parte trasera de la casa, esperando estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para poder hablar. No sabía porqué, pero Renjun tenía el presentimiento de que a veces Jaehyun podía escuchar lo que decían.

Por ejemplo, momentos antes Jeno le estaba preguntando por el cambio repentino en la cara del pelinegro. Renjun estaba por decirle cuando se dio cuenta de que Jaehyun no miraba a nadie en particular, con la vista clavada en la mesa en un gesto que parecía pensativo, pero Renjun era demasiado bueno leyendo entre líneas, así que algo en sí mismo le hizo pensar que estaba escuchando atentamente, y no a cualquier persona.

Sino a ellos dos. Su conversación.

En el momento que dejaron de hablar, el mayor alzó la vista hacia él, corroborando indirectamente sus sospechas, por lo que Renjun fingió que no se daba cuenta y le había prometido a Jeno comentarle después.

Cerca de un gran árbol idéntico al que se hallaba en su lugar especial, Renjun detuvo su caminata y ambos se sentaron debajo de la sombra de este. El rubio tiró la primera piedra. ―Todavía te molesta, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta, refiriéndose a la situación.

El mayor asiente, arrancando distraídamente pasto del suelo. ―No he aclarado mis pensamientos ―dice―. Y ya sé que soy muy obvio al respecto y que ya me di cuenta, pero ―suspira―, no sé. Quería evitar pensar sobre ello. Incluso no le he dicho a Haechan, porque sé que me obligará a enfrenarlo y no me siento preparado ―termina con exasperación.

Renjun le da un apretón a su mano, dejándola ahí por un momento. ―Creo que deberías decirle a Haechan ―empieza con cuidado―. Sé que te asusta, pero él también se siente confundido con sus propios sentimientos ―dice algo nervioso. No sabe cómo reaccionará Mark ante lo dicho sobre el moreno.

Para su sorpresa, Mark no parece tomado con la guardia baja, sino luce más abatido sí es posible. ―Lo sé ―dice él―. Esa es otra razón por la que aún no le he dicho ―responde con un suspiro.

Renjun abre los ojos sorprendido. ―¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? ―pregunta conmocionado.

Mark sonríe con ironía. ―Soy un idiota ciego, pero no tan ciego ―dice entre divertido y molesto―. Todavía puedo notar lo que sienten los demás, aún si yo no me doy cuenta de mis propios sentimientos ―responde dando un resoplido. Renjun se deja caer sobre el tronco a sus espaldas.

_"Ya somos dos."_

El rubio recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro. ―¿Ha sido así desde entonces? ―pregunta, haciendo referencia a su actitud incomoda alrededor de Johnny.

Mark asiente con aspereza. ―Dios, cada que lo veo quiero salir corriendo o fingir que no existe ―contesta molesto, pasándose las manos por la cara―. Incluso Taeyong y Jaehyun han empezado a darse cuenta. Sobre todo Jaehyun ―remarca al final. Renjun sabe que Mark está molesto de verdad, porque no usa ningún honorífico.

―¿Y Johnny? ―pregunta suavemente el menor. Mark traga saliva, queriendo evitar la pregunta.

Toma una flor del suelo y juguetea con ella sin prestar atención. ―Normal ―dice por toda respuesta.

Claramente no lo es.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta de vuelta. El pelinegro niega rápidamente.

―Cree que lo evito por algo ―dice―. Pero no sabe qué es. Luce preocupado, aunque finge que no pasa nada ―termina con nerviosismo. Luego continúa―. Digo, sí lo hago, pero no quería que se diera cuenta...

―Pero eres obvio ―concluye Renjun. El mayor asiente.

―Soy obvio como el carajo ―dice con molestia―. El otro día fue a mi habitación a invitarme a salir, como amigos obviamente, y yo fingí que estaba dormido ―dice de la nada―. Sé que se dio cuenta porque ni siquiera entró a comprobarlo cuando se fue ―suelta con la voz cargada de tristeza y enojo.

Renjun guarda silencio unos segundos antes de decir. ―Quizá debas aceptarlo ―dice amablemente―. Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero quizá haya una razón por la que no quieras admitirlo ―termina con suavidad, pero sonando serio al respecto.

Mark traga saliva. ―¿Y por qué razón sería? ―pregunta preocupado.

Renjun aprieta la mano entre las suyas con cariño. ―Creo que lo sabes ―contesta amablemente.

Siente el cuerpo del pelinegro comenzar a sacudirse suavemente tras unos momentos, así que decide darle un abrazo. El mayor se aferra a él ante la acción, soltándose al fin de lo que había estado reteniendo durante varias semanas atrás. El rubio finge que no siente la humedad en su camiseta y presiona su cabeza suavemente en el cuello del contrario, dándole suaves caricias en su espalda.

_"Tener un amor no correspondido apesta."_

《☆》

El par de amigos tuvieron que esperar a que Mark se calmara para poder regresar a la casa, donde todos estaban esperándolos viendo algo en la televisión. Haechan prácticamente arrastró al mayor escaleras arriba cuando se dio cuenta de su semblante decaído. Renjun sólo logró desearle buena suerte con un movimiento de cabeza.

Taeyong y Jaehyun se miraban un tanto preocupados con la situación, y Jaehyun de hecho le dio una especie de advertencia a Johnny, dándole un apretón en el hombro cuando notó al mayor con ciertas intenciones.

Parecía que Johnny también podía escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

El rubio decidió que no era su asunto el saber el _porqué_ ellos podían, así que simplemente miró la televisión como el resto intentaba

A la hora de irse, Mark parecía todo menos emocionado por tener a Johnny a su alrededor, incluso aunque Taeyong trataba de hacerlo hablar y Jaehyun miraba con una extraña expresión al mayor.

Los chicos se despidieron de los habitantes de la casa, subiendo al auto de Lucas y guardando silencio durante todo el viaje. El grupo sabía que algo extraño había sucedido con Haechan y Mark cuando tuvieron una charla, porque el moreno lucía sumido en un extraño silencio en la parte trasera con Chenle a su lado, quien enviaba miradas cargadas de ansiedad a Renjun y Jisung en busca de ayuda.

Después de aquello, Mark y Haechan estuvieron en una pausa incomoda durante varios días, hasta que Chenle pareció frustrarse con lo tenso de la situación y exigirles que lo arreglaran o se fueran a la mierda.

Sí, con todo y grosería.

Jisung trató de calmar a su novio pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros dándole un ligero apretón, un tanto alarmado por la repentina vulgaridad del contrario. Renjun y Jaemin lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos, aunque el rubio fue más expresivo, y Jeno miró al par de novios, antes de mirar al par causante de la molestia del maknae.

Mark y Haechan abrieron los ojos conmocionados ante el insulto, mirándose el uno al otro con la misma expresión, antes de soltar una carcajada. El moreno dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose con todo el cuerpo, y el pelinegro posó la suya sobre la mesa mientras le daba palmadas en la pierna a su mejor amigo en un acto inconsciente.

El resto de amigos se miraron entre ellos, dudosos por la reacción del par anteriormente peleados. Chenle cambió su expresión molesta por una llena de confusión, Jisung a su lado también parece en una especie de shock y Renjun, junto a sus pretendientes, parpadean en un gesto exactamente igual. El primero en contagiarse por el par de amigos es Chenle, seguido de Jisung y Renjun. Jaemin alza una ceja, divertido y extrañado por lo complejos que son los humanos, y Jeno aunque entiende un poco las emociones, no entiende por qué.

Supone que ya todo está arreglado.

Un lunes en especial, Renjun está más callado de lo normal, exudando nervios por los poros. Jeno pasa todo el día pegado a él, preguntando en silencio lo que sucede y Jaemin, (quien odia la presencia del otro, pero haría lo que sea por Renjun) también está prácticamente pegado a su lado queriendo saber lo que pasa, y aunque Mark está igual de preocupado por su amigo, su mayor incógnita actualmente es el por qué su profesor no dice nada al respecto sobre la presencia del par.

De hecho, ningún profesor en todas las horas dice nada al respecto, ignorando a ambos como si no existieran, confundiéndolo no sólo a él, sino al resto de sus amigos igual, ya que los demás chicos de su clase parecen demasiados interesados en la explicación de los profesores.

Es hasta a la hora de salida, cuando el rubio decide hablar al respecto.

Dirige al grupo a unas mesas fuera de la cafetería y se sienta en silencio a la espera de que todos se hallen en sus respectivos asientos. Cuando nota que todos están a la merced de una respuesta por su parte, sonríe emocionado, aunque sus labios todavía tiemblan con timidez.

Toma su mochila y saca un paquetito de hojas del interior. Las presiona sobre su pecho. ―La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños ―el par a su lado se sienta más derecho ante la mención de aquello―, y mi mamá está tan emocionada que decidió hacer unas invitaciones. Por favor no se rían ―separa una del resto primero y de ahí comienza a repartir al grupo de amigos. Le da tres de más al mayor de sus amigos―. Mark, ¿podrías darles una a Taeyong-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung y... Johnny-hyung respectivamente? ―pregunta cauteloso. El mayor asiente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Todos aceptan la invitación igual de emocionados y analizan la especie de tarjeta. Es de papel grueso, color plateado con rayas azules. La tapa tiene el escudo de Ravenclaw, una de las casas de Hogwarts en Harry Potter. Al abrirlas, tienen una sección blanca donde indica la celebración, el nombre del cumpleañero, la hora y el lugar. Cuando terminan la inspección, el resto observan al rubio, quien tiene las mejillas rosas de vergüenza, pero todavía puede apreciarse el atisbo de una sonrisa.

―Me gustaba mucho Harry Potter cuando era niño ―dice, tratando de defenderse, a pesar de que nadie parece tomarle importancia.

Renjun está claramente tan emocionado como su madre, exudando alegría y cierta ansiedad por todo su cuerpo. Jaemin y Jeno no entienden realmente porqué, al nunca haber tenido que pasar por ello antes o haber conocido a alguien que los haya invitado a tal cosa. Sus demás amigos en cambio, sabían exactamente la razón.

Renjun nunca había invitado a nadie a su cumpleaños.

Haechan hace un puchero, un tanto triste y enternecido por todo el asunto. Se acerca a darle un abrazo al rubio. ―Claro que pienso ir. Tengo que deslumbrar lo más que pueda, sí tú serás el centro de atención en vez de mí ―dice altaneramente. Renjun le sonríe divertido.

Mark igual le sonríe con cariño. ―Estaremos todos ahí, no te preocupes ―dice amablemente. Chenle y Jisung asienten a su lado.

Jaemin le pasa un brazo por los hombros, llamando su atención. ―No faltaré por nada del mundo ―dice, guiñándole un ojo. Renjun le agradece con una sonrisa tímida.

Jeno a su lado, toma su mano delicadamente y le planta un suave beso. ―Voy a ir ―le aclara con tono tranquilo. El rubio se sonroja con la atención y asiente, feliz.

Xiaojun, quien pasaba distraídamente cerca de ellos, también recibe una invitación para el cumpleaños, emocionado ante saber que el rubio pensó en él para invitarlo a su casa.

La semana pasa con todos los amigos buscando ideas (a escondidas, claro) para el rubio. Van de un lado a otro, pensando y analizando cuál sería el regalo perfecto para él, o al menos algo que pueda hacerlo feliz. Renjun les explica que no necesita ningún regalo, pues realmente con saber que todos irán a su cumpleaños es tremendamente feliz.

Haechan lo manda a callar, porque _"¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a todos con mi regalo?"_. Mark simplemente lo mira con una expresión que denota derrota y cansancio. Renjun sonríe divertido, es imposible no amar a Haechan.

Lo más gracioso para Chenle y Jisung, es quizá ver el ceño profundamente fruncido de Jaemin durante 5 días enteros, hasta que finalmente parece tener una idea que lo hace sonreír como si hubiera ganado la copa del mundo. Jeno, por el contrario, parece saber desde el principio qué darle de regalo, porque se comporta completamente meloso durante toda la semana previa al día especial.

El gran día finalmente llega, con todos los amigos enviando felicitaciones en la mañana al rubio, quien responde todas y cada una de ellas con una sonrisa radiante. Su padre lo abraza apenas entra en su habitación y lo nota despierto, cantándole el feliz cumpleaños al oído en su idioma natal. Su madre le tiene un pequeño pastelillo con una velita en la mesa, alegando que puede comerlo en la mañana sólo por ser su día especial.

Los únicos que no le envían ningún mensaje o llamada son Jaemin y Jeno, quienes no tienen teléfono; el primero porque no le interesa y el segundo porque no entiende para qué.

La llegada a la escuela es un tanto bulliciosa cuando sus amigos le dan un enorme abrazo en cuanto lo ven, provocando que todos casi terminen en el suelo por la efusividad. Xiaojun incluso se acercó tímidamente para sólo felicitarlo, aunque Haechan lo arrastró al abrazo también en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

El almuerzo es divertido, ya que todos pelean sobre quién tiene el mejor regalo, pero sin dar pista alguna sobre lo que llevarán. Renjun puede ver algunas cajas de regalo e incluso también algunas pequeñas o, en el caso de Haechan, una caja de gran tamaño de color blanco con un enorme moño rojo. _"Yo elegí el moño"_ , aclara el moreno una vez que Jisung y Mark le miran con una ceja alzada.

Jaemin llega con el saco del uniforme colgado de su hombro, dándole una vibra muy atractiva a la vista. Se desliza suavemente en el asiento junto a Renjun a la izquierda, como es costumbre. Les da una prolongada mirada a los labios del contrario antes de sonreír y hablarle al resto. ―Hey ―saluda con alegría, aunque hay un atisbo de coquetería en su voz.

―Hola ―contestan todos igual de alegres.

El albino se dirige al cumpleañero a continuación. ―Feliz cumpleaños ―lo felicita con una tonalidad seductora. Renjun le regresa la sonrisa, sólo que de modo más amigable.

―Gracias ―responde agradecido.

Jisung se inclina un tanto al mayor. ―Hyung, ¿llevarás algo para cambiarte en casa de Renjun-hyung o usarás el uniforme en la fiesta? ―pregunta con curiosidad en los ojos. El resto lo miran igual de curiosos, aunque Jaemin sólo se gira para ver al menor a su lado.

―Quizá tenga que regresar a mi casa ―responde todavía sonriendo.

―¿Y tú qué harás, Jeno? ―pregunta Mark en cuanto ve al castaño llegar con su típica bolsa de papel, húmeda en el fondo.

Le da una mirada de fastidio al albino antes de tomar la mano de Renjun y darle un beso. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde aquella vez que el rubio los había invitado a todos. ―Feliz cumpleaños ―menciona, antes de agregar―. Iré a mi casa ―dice por toda respuesta. El grupo de amigos asiente, ya acostumbrados a las cortas respuestas del castaño.

Renjun le sonríe al más alto. ―Gracias ―dice igual de contento por la felicitación. Luego cambia su expresión antes de decir―. Entonces le diré a Lucas que sólo seremos nosotros 6 ―comenta divertido, refiriéndose también a Xiaojun.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la cafetería, Lucas los saluda con una brillante sonrisa antes de seguir atendiendo las órdenes en la caja registradora. El grupo de amigos se sienta pacientemente a la espera de que el mayor termine su turno y los lleve a la casa del rubio, donde se celebrará la fiesta. Xiaojun tiene una expresión confusa en el rostro al notar la íntima y demasiado pegajosa cercanía de Jaemin y Jeno alrededor del rubio, pero Haechan se encoje de hombros, en una señal de que no haga preguntas al respecto.

El chico más alto (incluso un par de centímetros más que el castaño), se sonroja cuando observa como Jeno ha estado mirando al menor desde hace media sin parpadear, o como Jaemin se ha estado lamiendo los labios sugestivamente cada que Renjun prueba un bocado del helado que pidió junto a Chenle.

El primo de Renjun termina su turno a las 3:41pm, yendo a la parte trasera para cambiarse de ropa, antes de dirigirse con el grupo completamente listo. Haechan y Jaemin sonríen coquetamente al más alto, y Xiaojun se sonroja mientras Renjun, Mark, Chenle y Jisung le sonríen alegremente al mayor. Jeno simplemente lo mira, aunque ya no parece tan frío ante su presencia como al inicio.

Lucas tiene puestos unos vaqueros de mezclilla junto con una camisa blanca por dentro y un cinturón negro. El look es sencillo, pero el mayor le da todo el estilo, luciendo increíblemente apuesto.

Se acerca rápidamente a su primo y lo abraza en cuanto éste se levanta, preparado para lo que viene. ―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―dice emocionado, mientras lo abraza de la cintura y da varias vueltas con él en sus brazos. El menor se ríe alegre y divertido a partes iguales, sosteniéndose lo mejor que puede del mayor.

Cuando éste lo baja al fin, el rubio le dedica una sonrisa brillante. ―Gracias ―dice felizmente.

Lucas le da una mirada emocionada antes de mirar al resto. Hace un ademán hacia la puerta. ―¿Nos vamos? ―pregunta amigablemente. El resto asiente, saliendo del local.

Jisung señala la enorme sábana blanca cubriendo la parte trasera de la camioneta. ―Hyung, ¿qué es eso? ―pregunta extrañado. Todos observan confundidos hacia el lugar, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, analizando el bulto que deforma la tela.

Parece que lo que sea que hay debajo es algo grande porque ocupa una parte significativa de la parte trasera. El mayor sonríe complacido. ―Es la sorpresa de Renren ―dice juguetonamente.

Jaemin se acerca al cumpleañero y le da un rápido beso en la cien antes de alejarse. ―Nos vemos en tu casa ―dice, antes de caminar hacia la escuela nuevamente. Nadie se perdió el tono sugestivo con el que dijo aquellas palabras, menos Rejun, quien se despidió amablemente con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

Jeno le acaricia la zona donde los labios del albino habían estado en un gesto demasiado posesivo, pero que a la vista de Renjun lucía cariñoso, ya que el castaño sólo fue suave en todo momento. ―Me voy. Iré más tarde ―menciona tranquilamente. El rubio asiente, despidiendo al mayor con un suave parpadeo de sus ojos.

Acomodarse en la camioneta de Lucas es sencillo. Renjun se sienta en el asiento del copiloto por petición de todos, al ser su día especial. Haechan, Chenle, Jisung y Xiaojun se encuentran en los asientos de atrás, con los dos primeros discutiendo sobre alguna tontería, mientras Jisung entabla una conversación con Lucas sobre autos, motos y otros tipos de transporte. Renjun está diciéndole de vez en cuando a Xiaojun sobre cómo es su casa antes de que el mayor pueda verla.

El susodicho mira detrás de sí, observando a Mark en la parte trasera del auto, asegurándose de que el regalo de Lucas no salga volando por el viento. El pelinegro le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que lo está mirando. Xiaojun le regresa la sonrisa, igual de amigable.

Todavía es temprano al llegar a la casa de los Huang. Lucas aparca con un tintineo de sus llaves, enviándole una radiante sonrisa al grupo a su alrededor. ―Llegamos, chicos ―explica contento.

Todos bajan alegremente, con Mark tratando de no remover la sábana de su lugar antes de lo debido. El grupo de amigos entran bulliciosamente a la casa del rubio, siendo felizmente recibidos por la madre de éste.

Ella se encuentra sacando el biscocho del horno, que se convertirá en un pastel en un par de horas. ―¡Chicos, hola! Qué bueno que ya llegaron. Pueden bajar las mesas del ático, ¿por favor? Tu padre se ha retrasado con algo y vendrá hasta más tarde ―le dice a su hijo con una mirada de disculpa. Él asiente y sonríe, restándole importancia

―Yo les doy una mano ―dice su primo, cuando los ve dejando sus mochilas y regalos a un lado de la sala.

Los jóvenes se dirigen a la parte superior de la casa, con Xiaojun mirando curiosamente a todos lados por ser su primera vez en la casa del menor. Lucas les señala unas mesas rectangulares en la esquina de la habitación en cuanto entran a esta. Él mayor toma una, mientras el resto de amigos se dividen en tres mini grupos para poder llevar las demás mesas hacia abajo.

En la parte delantera de la casa, Lucas da indicaciones de cómo acomodar las mesas, alegando que dos deben estar unidas para que todos puedan sentarse, mientras que las otras que sobran servirán para dejar los regalos y poner el pastel (en conjunto con algunos pastelillos, dulces e incluso la comida).

Renjun entra nuevamente a la casa, tomando los manteles color negro y dirigiéndose fuera, para pasarlas al resto y colocarlas sobre las mesas. Los amigos del rubio corren a la casa de éste, llevando sus regalos a la parte de afuera y acomodándolos sobre la mesa específica para ello. Los más destacables fueron los de Haechan (por su gran tamaño en comparación al resto) y Chenle (ya que el suyo estaba en vuelto en papel metálico).

Entraron a la casa a paso tranquilo, hablando emocionados sobre poder probar el pastel hecho por la mujer de la casa. Ésta se asomó por el marco de la cocina y les sonrió. ―Vayan a cambiarse chicos, en un rato más iniciará la fiesta y ya deben estar listos ―aclaró ella maternalmente. Los más jóvenes asintieron efusivamente, mientras tomaban sus mochilas de nuevo y se dirigían escaleras arriba.

Lucas se acercó a la cocina. ―Tía, ¿en qué le ayudo?

En la habitación del menor, Renjun señaló la puerta del baño con un semblante amigable. ―Puedes cambiarte en el baño si no te sientes cómodo ―ofreció al más alto. Xiaojun asintió suavemente, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Se encaminó a donde se le indicó.

―Es una ternura ―dijo el moreno a su lado. Renjun se giró para verlo, observando que éste ya tenía el saco y la corbata fuera, en proceso de desabotonar su camisa. De hecho, el resto de sus amigos estaban en igual de condiciones.

El rubio comenzó a seguirles el ritmo. ―Sí, es muy lindo ―concordó él amablemente. Se sentó en la cama para desatar sus agujetas y poder quitarse los tenis. Mark hizo lo mismo, viendo como Haechan, Chenle y Jisung se quitaban los zapatos con un movimiento practicado de pies.

Renjun se dirigió a su armario para buscar la ropa que tenía pensada para ese día.

El único que decidió doblar su uniforme antes de guardarlo en su mochila fue Mark, ya que el resto simplemente la metió como pudo en la maleta. El mayor los miraba con un ceño fruncido, para después encogerse de hombros y terminar de meter la camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se dieron cumplidos entre todos unos segundos antes de que Xiaojun saliera del baño ya preparado. El más alto deja caer una cara sorprendida, antes de sonreír alegremente. ―Woah, ¡parecen idols! ―exclama con emoción, refiriéndose a la ropa estilizada que utiliza el grupo de amigos.

Haechan lleva una camisa de algodón negra con pequeños corazones de estampado, un pantalón de salón del mismo color, sujeto por un cinturón de cuero. Mark va vestido igual de color negro, usando unos vaqueros de mezclilla de ese color, con una camisa negra sencilla decorada con un eslogan en el frente y un cinturón, finalizando con una chaqueta igual de mezclilla. Jisung usa una camisa blanca sencilla, unos pantalones del mismo color, con un cinturón color negro y una camiseta de manga larga encima que funciona como una chaqueta. Finalmente, Chenle también está vestido completamente de negro, llevando puesta una camisa negra con un gran estampado de frente, junto a unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas, un cinturón y de igual forma que Jisung, lleva una camisa (aunque de manga corta) encima con la función de una chaqueta.

Renjun sonríe tímidamente. ―Creo que ellos lucen como supermodelos. Yo me veo normal ―menciona algo avergonzado.

El rubio lleva una camisa de manga larga, de un color azul claro muy aguado y unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón de cuero negro. Xiaojun está usando unos vaqueros de mezclilla, con una camisa blanca con un eslogan, junto a un cinturón y una camiseta manga larga color blanca con pequeños puntos negros como detalles encima de la otra.

Haechan le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros al rubio. ―Cariño, puedes verte diferente a nosotros, pero no tienes nada que envidiarnos ―le dice con una sonrisa―. Luces como un ángel. Sí no fueras tan bonito, me metería en tus pantalones ―dice guiñándole un ojo.

Renjun, quien conocía perfectamente al moreno, le sonrió agradecido. ―Gracias ―respondió sinceramente.

El moreno le sonrió y luego miró a Xiaojun. ―Lo mismo va para ti ―dijo, enviándole un beso.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con nerviosismo y se sonrojo. ―G-gracias ―soltó en un tartamudeo.

Bajaron las escaleras para llegar a la sala, observando en el proceso a la madre del cumpleañero decorando el pastel. Lucas se interpuso en el campo visual de los chicos. Sonrió. ―Es una sorpresa ―aclaró, antes de agregar―. Se ven increíbles ―dijo señalando con un cabeceo la vestimenta de todos.

Los 6 jóvenes sonrieron avergonzados, pero complacidos, agradeciendo al mayor con coro de Gracias.

A las 7:15pm., alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, alertando al grupo dentro de la casa de la llegada de otra persona. Lucas le guiñó un ojo a su primo. ―Yo abro ―dijo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Le sonrió al chico del otro lado―. Hola, ummm, ¿Jeno? ―preguntó vagamente. El castaño asintió―. Qué bueno que llegaste, de hecho, estábamos por salir y esperar afuera a los demás ―comentó alegremente. Lucas se asomó a donde el resto de chicos se encontraban―. Vamos ―indicó con un ligero cabeceo. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, siguiendo al mayor a la salida.

Lucas se dirigió tranquilamente a una silla de las que estaban esparcidas alrededor de las mesas, señaló la que estaba enfrente, para que el resto tomara asiento. Renjun sonrió tímidamente al mayor, sentándose en el asiento principal por petición de todos. Jeno se sentó a su derecha, besando su mano con dulzura. ―Te ves muy guapo ―lo elogió el rubio, con las mejillas rosadas y una mirada brillante. Jeno miró su propia vestimenta.

Traía puesta una camisa color negra con el estampado de alguna frase en inglés. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla color negros, sujetos con un cinturón, mostrando que se había colocado por dentro la camisa, y finalmente, una chaqueta de cuero - _de_ _cuero_ \- color negra le abrazaba los hombros masculinamente.

Él sí que parecía un supermodelo.

El castaño miró después al rubio. ―Te ves hermoso ―soltó, como si acabara de contar un hecho irrefutable. Renjun se sonrojo más sí es que era posible.

―Gracias ―respondió, secretamente complacido.

Chenle les dedica una mirada y se dirige al castaño cuando habla a continuación. ―Hyung, no pensé que la moda te interesara ―confiesa asombrado. El resto se giran a verlos.

Jeno le regresa la mirada sin soltar la mano del rubio a su lado. ―Kun estaba feliz cuando le dije que vendría a una fiesta. Eligió esto para mí ―responde simplemente. Chenle asiente ante ello, aunque luce confundido por el nombre desconocido.

―¿Kun? ―pregunta confundido el rubio, luego parece recordar algo―. ¿Es uno de tus hermanos? ―indaga curioso. Los demás miran al castaño, esperando una respuesta.

Jeno lo mira atentamente antes de responder. ―Sí. Es mayor que yo ―aclara sencillamente. El rubio suelta un murmuro en respuesta.

Haechan suelta un silbido que llama la atención del par. Jeno observa la escena con irritación, mientras Renjun deja escapar una reacción demasiado sorprendida. El moreno habla a continuación. ―Vaya, vaya. No dejas de impresionarme, Nana ―suelta coquetamente el susodicho.

El contrario le regresa la sonrisa, de camino a su asiento autoimpuesto, al lado izquierdo de Renjun. ―Yo vivo para impresionar ―dice altaneramente.

No es para menos la reacción de la mayoría; Jaemin viste casi completamente de negro, usando una camisa de ese color de tela sedosa y brillante, con pequeños puntitos blancos que le dan una apariencia como de brillantina. Trae un saco formal con delgadas cadenas en ambos lados del pecho, mientras una deja a la vista el logotipo de Chanel. La camisa debajo está por dentro de unos pantalones blancos, siendo sostenidos por un cinturón que casi no puede verse por la forma en que la camisa sobresale.

Bueno, Jaemin no estaba equivocado.

Se deja caer grácilmente junto al rubio, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. ―Hola, precioso. Lamento la demora. Ten me usa como conejillo de indias en este tipo de cosas ―menciona divertido. Hay una sonrisa torcida plasmada en sus labios.

Renjun frunce el ceño. ―¿Ten es tu hermano? ―pregunta, en una especie de déjà vu.

Jaemin asiente lentamente. ―Sí, es uno de los bebés ―menciona juguetonamente―. El mayor de los maknaes ―dice finalmente.

El grupo conversa durante unos 10 minutos antes de que una camioneta igual a la de Lucas en color negro y un auto color blanco, aparquen junto a la camioneta ya estacionada. Renjun acaba de salir de su casa, tras encender las luces delanteras, cuando nota al hermano de Mark, su pareja y el mejor amigo de éste. Sonríe contento.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―dice el más alto felizmente, corriendo a dejar su regalo en el suelo y alborotar su cabello alegremente.

El rubio cierra los ojos tranquilamente, mientras recibe el cariño, antes de sentir unos brazos envolverse a su alrededor. ―Felicidades ―dice Taeyong fraternalmente. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios que lo contagian al momento.

Jaehyun le sonríe tranquilamente y le entrega al fin el par de globos con helio. Estos son de color plateado y tienen el 1 y el 9, correspondientemente. ―Feliz cumpleaños, Renjun ―dice con amabilidad.

―Gracias ―logra decir el menor a los tres, feliz por saber que pudieron llegar a su fiesta. Los tres se dirigen a buscar un asiento, siendo analizados por el resto de presentes.

Taeyong usa una camisa de manga larga color negro con delgadas rayas blancas verticalmente, sus pantalones que son del mismo color son sostenidos por un excéntrico cinturón color blanco y negro. Jaehyun está igual de color negro, vistiendo una camiseta simple, metida en los pantalones del mismo color. Hay un saco de color negro igualmente siendo sostenido distraídamente por su brazo, aunque afortunadamente su cinturón es menos extravagante que el de su novio, siendo de cuero negro. Johnny trae una camisa blanca sencilla, dentro de sus pantalones negros, y una chaqueta color caqui sobre la parte superior.

Se veían increíbles.

Haechan, quien no pasó por alto el exceso de negro, habló a continuación. ―Al parecer hoy era día de negro y nadie le avisó al resto ―dijo irónicamente. Los presentes se ríen divertidos.

Finalmente, los asientos quedan así: Renjun en la silla individual cerca de la casa, Jaemin a su izquierda y Jeno a su derecha. En la fila donde Jaemin estaba sentado, se encontraban Jisung, Chenle, Xiaojun, Johnny y Lucas. Del lado donde estaba Jeno, se hallaban Mark, Haechan, Taeyong, Jaehyun y el asiento de la madre de Renjun. El asiento del padre de Renjun estaba vacío, en la espera de que su dueño llegara a reclamar el lugar.

En ese momento la mujer sale de la casa, usando un bonito vestido color blanco que llegaba unos cinco dedos debajo de la rodilla. Les sonríe alegremente a los presentes. ―Cariño, tu papá ya viene para acá. Su jefe se apiadó de él y le ha dejado marchar ―anuncia emocionada.

El menor sonríe igual de contento. ―Genial ―exclama con felicidad.

La mujer se sienta en el asiento designado, iniciando una charla con Jaehyun y Taeyong a su lado. Lucas y Johnny parecen tratar de ayudar al nervioso Xiaojun a entablar una conversación. Chenle y Jisung tienen la mirada bajo la mesa, observando sus manos entrelazadas mientras se susurran cosas al azar para mantener la cercanía. Haechan tiene una especie de pelea con Jaemin sobre quién está mejor vestido en la mesa (después de ellos, claro). Mark y Jeno discuten sobre quién de los dos es más estúpido, mirando al moreno y al albino. Renjun sonríe ante la vista, sintiendo por primera vez lo que se siente tener amigos.

Y, wow, la sensación le encanta.

Jeno le dedica una mirada rápida, a lo que el rubio le sonríe tranquilizador, así que el castaño regresa a su conversación con Mark. Jaemin por su parte, le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, más atento a su aura nostálgica que a la discusión con Haechan. Renjun le da un suave apretón a su rodilla, indicando que se encuentra bien, por lo que el albino parece regresar a la conversación, aunque sin quitar el brazo de sus hombros.

Su padre llega al poco rato, suspirando felizmente cuando ve al grupo reunido en la parte delantera de su casa. Da un saludo con un movimiento de su mano. ―Hey, me alegra que todos estén aquí ―dice amigablemente cuando se rasca el cuello en un gesto distraído. El cuello de tortuga en su uniforme le picaba a veces―. Voy a cambiarme para estar más presentable ―aclara, para después encaminarse al interior de su casa.

―Pero si te ves muy apuesto, mi amor ―le dice su esposa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él le sonríe. ―Vuelvo en un momento ―dice finalmente. Le acaricia la cabeza al menor cuando pasa cerca de él.

El hombre es rápido, saliendo al patio delantero unos minutos más tarde. Trae unos vaqueros color azul marino y una camisa blanca por fuera de estos, a diferencia del resto. El cuello de tortuga finalmente se ha ido.

Todos le dirigen una mirada cuando éste da a conocer su presencia. ―Sería buena idea comenzar a comer ―les dice a los invitados.

Los jóvenes asienten felices, mientras la madre de Renjun se levanta y ayuda a su esposo a servir la comida en los platos. El rubio observa al resto en las mesas y frunce el ceño cuando nota la expresión en shock en los ojos de Jaemin.

El contrario observa fijamente a su padre, con la mirada directamente en su cara. Parece estar teniendo una hilera incontrolable de pensamientos porque los dedos del albino están parpadeando como en un movimiento inconsciente. Renjun se siente extrañado ante la expresión perturbada en los ojos del mayor, así que dirige su mirada al castaño en busca de ayuda.

Jeno no está mucho mejor, observando con los ojos muy abiertos al padre del menor. Sus labios están apretados en una línea, pero sus manos están cerradas en puños, controlando las emociones que lo albergan. El rubio no entiende las reacciones y cuando está por preguntar algo al respecto, siente unas manos darle vuelta bruscamente.

Jaemin lo está mirando de arriba abajo, buscando desesperadamente algo que Renjun no logra entender.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta cuidadosamente. Esto le recuerda un poco aquella vez que Jeno y él tuvieron una pelea de miradas. Le daba miedo.

El albino parece darse cuenta de la situación, porque sonríe nerviosamente y acaricia la cara del rubio con cuidado. ―Nada, bebé ―dice con la voz tranquila, aunque su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso para estarlo.

Los padres de Renjun se acercan con la comida ya servida y entonces Johnny se levanta rápidamente. ―Yo les ayudo ―ofrece con una sonrisa amigable. La madre del menor le regresa la sonrisa.

―Muchas gracias ―dice el padre del menor, pasándole algunos platos para repartir. Johnny los toma y le dedica una mirada intimidante al par junto al cumpleañero, dándoles una advertencia. Luego vuelve su semblante a uno amigable cuando mira al rubio.

Cuando Haechan tuvo su plato, exclama sorprendido. ―¡Ah! No sabía que tenía un tatuaje, señor Huang ―dice el moreno con asombro. El resto se acerca para ver aquello que menciona el contrario. Todos parecen igual de sorprendidos.

El hombre frunce el ceño, antes de sonreír nuevamente. ―No es un tatuaje ―dice divertido―. Es una marca de nacimiento ―explica él. Su mano viaja a la zona en cuestión.

En la parte izquierda de su cuello, hay una marca con la forma de una cruz de tonalidad oscura ahí. Tiene el tamaño justo de un dedo, quizá del largo del dedo medio del hombre. Realmente parece un tatuaje, aunque cuando se mira de cerca puede verse la diferencia.

―¿En serio? ―pregunta Taeyong con sorpresa. El hombre asiente.

―Mi padre decía que es de familia. Aunque los tamaños varían. El mío es pequeño en comparación con el que él tenía ―menciona nostálgico―. El suyo era mucho más grande. Le abarcaba parte del cuello, los hombros y la espalda ―explica más alegre.

Los jóvenes abren la boca asombrados, mirando de pronto al menor de la familia. ―¿Entonces Renjun también tiene uno? ―pregunta Chenle curiosamente.

El rubio asiente, con una sonrisa amigable. ―Sí, está en mi espalda. Lucas también tiene una ―menciona, señalando al contrario. Éste sonríe en respuesta.

―Bueno, a comer ―dice la madre del menor, haciendo que todos den un agradecimiento y se dispongan a probar bocado.

El ambiente se relaja al momento, mientras todos degustan alegremente los alimentos. Renjun incluso mira al par a su lado, pero estos parecen más tranquilos al comer cada bocado lentamente. Se inicia una conversación amena entre todos, comentando cosas al respecto del día y de cómo han disminuido un poco (minúsculamente, en realidad) los asesinatos del pueblo.

Al terminar, la madre de Renjun se dirige rápidamente a buscar el pastel, siendo ayudada por su esposo, ocasionando que ambos salgan de la casa y lo lleven hasta donde el rubio está sentado. Él les sonríe en agradecimiento y mira la obra maestra.

El pastel es de tres pisos, cubierto de chocolate que cae como cascada. El centro está bañado de nueces, y las orillas están decoradas con relieves de merengue. En la parte superior hay un _"Happy Birthday"_ escrito con letra cursiva, de color verde brillante. Alrededor está decorado con ferreros sabor coco, los favoritos de Renjun.

El menor sonríe abrumado. ―Gracias, mamá. Me encanta ―confiesa él. Ella le sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

Lucas toma una vela de forma extraña y la coloca arriba del pastel, tratando de no arruinar nada. ―Es mágica, así que tendrás que soplar varias veces ―dice emocionado.

Los demás se acercan al rubio, mientras su padre trae un encendedor y enciende la vela. Le susurra detrás de él. ―Pide un deseo ―dice cariñosamente. El rubio asiente emocionado. Cierra los ojos suavemente y piensa en algo con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Deseo que esto dure para siempre."_

Abre los ojos rápidamente y sopla la vela. Todos le aplauden cuando se apaga, pero se enciende nuevamente. Renjun se ríe mientras sopla varias antes de que finalmente se quede apagada.

Su madre corta el pastel mientras Taeyong y Jaehyun reparten los platos con los pedazos a cada uno de los invitados, sentándose cuando finalmente se quedan con el suyo propio. Renjun mira la expresión confundida de Jeno cuando éste mira su trozo de pastel.

―¿No te gusta el pastel? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

El castaño lo mira unos segundos y luego mira al postre. ―Nunca lo he probado ― _Nunca he probado nada que no sea carne_ , piensa él.

Renjun asiente, comprendiendo. ―Puedes dejarlo sí no quieres ―dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Jeno lo mira al momento y hay algo parpadeando en sus ojos cuando niega. ―Voy a probarlo ―explica, antes de tomar una cucharada y metérsela en la boca. Se detiene abruptamente tras masticar.

_"Joder, pero qué dulce."_

―¿No te gustó? ―pregunta divertido el rubio, al notar la mandíbula tensa del contrario.

Jeno parpadea ante el sabor. ―Me gusta ―confiesa con simpleza―. Sabe como tus chocolates ―explica al menor. Renjun sabe que se refiere a los que le dio en San Valentín.

―¿El sabor es igual? ―pregunta dudoso. Aquellos chocolates eran de caramelo.

Jeno niega. ―Dulce ―dice por toda respuesta, para después seguir tomando cucharadas de pastel.

Renjun sonríe felizmente y se gira para ver al albino a su lado. Jaemin ya lo está mirando con una sonrisa coqueta. ―¿Qué tal el pastel? ―indaga el menor amablemente.

― _Delicious_ ―responde en inglés―. Me encantan los postres ―explica él.

Renjun alza una ceja, recordando algo diferente al respecto, pero decide no mencionarlo. ―Qué bueno ―dice divertido y cariñoso.

Cuando todos acaban el postre, Haechan se aclara la garganta. ―Yo creo que es hora de que Renjun abra los obsequios ―ofrece con falso desinterés.

El rubio se ríe divertido y niega. ―No, ¿qué voy a hacer si me regalaste ropa interior? ―dice en broma.

El moreno pone una mano sobre su pecho. ―Pero yo quiero verte modelarla, Renjunnie ―contesta ofendido.

El rubio alza ambas cejas. ―¿De verdad me diste ropa interior? ―pregunta entre divertido y preocupado.

Haechan se encoje de hombros, cerrando los ojos dignamente. ―Tendrás que averiguarlo ―responde él.

Renjun entrecierra los ojos, mirando a su amigo. Luego suspira. ―Lo dejaré para el final ―menciona derrotado. Su padre sale de la casa con algo en manos.

Se lo tiende con su esposa abrazada a él. ―Espero que lo llenes de recuerdos ―dice paternalmente.

El rubio frunce vagamente el ceño y mira el regalo envuelto. Es cuadrado, y está seguro que es una caja por la forma. El papel de regalo es color azul oscuro, mientras que el moño es de uno más claro. Rasga cuidadosamente el obsequio, hasta que logra quitarle la envoltura. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

Es el empaque de una cámara digital. Abre rápidamente la caja, y dentro descubre que el color del aparato es negro, de la marca Canon. Mira a sus padres y nota que su madre le ha tendido un libro. Lo toma confundido y tras analizarlo bien se da cuenta de lo que es.

Es un álbum.

Renjun se levanta y les da un abrazo. ―Gracias ―dice alegremente. Ambos le regresan el abrazo fuertemente.

―Te amamos mucho, mi amor. No lo olvides ―dice su madre con cariño.

―Queremos que disfrutes tu juventud lo máximo posible, así que resguarda tus recuerdos en este álbum de las cosas que más te gusten ―dice su padre mientras le soba la espalda.

Renjun se separa de ellos y toma una gran bocanada de aire. ―Muchas gracias, en serio ―dice afectado.

―¡Ahora mi turno! ―exclama emocionado su primo. Renjun se sienta en su silla nuevamente, viendo al mayor dirigirse a su camioneta. Sus padres regresan a sus respectivos lugares, decidiendo observar en silencio a su hijo abrir todos los regalos.

Lucas quita la sábana que había estado protegiendo el regalo de miradas indiscretas y lo toma, llevándolo en brazos cuando está de regreso. Renjun abre los ojos sorprendido cuando observa a Lucas llevar en brazos el enorme peluche de Moomin hacia él. ―¿Cómo-...? ―pregunta en shock el menor―. Los más grandes miden 1 metro solamente ―dice conmocionado. Ese medía claramente más de 1 metro.

Lucas llega hasta donde él, con el peluche abarcando el largo de su cuerpo, así como de anchura. Se lo tiende al menor, quien lo toma lentamente mientras se levanta. ―No me iba a detener hasta encontrar el más grande ―responde con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Renjun se abraza al peluche con adoración, apretando el relleno con fuerza. ―¡Me encanta! ―exclama emocionado. Lucas se ríe alegremente, contento por obtener lo que buscaba.

Mark se acerca a él con un gesto decaído. ―Sé que no es tan genial como el de Lucas o tus padres, pero espero que te guste ―le tiende una pequeña caja―. Es de parte de Taeyong, Jaehyun-hyung y yo ―explica amablemente. La pareja le sonríe en la lejanía de sus asientos. El rubio le regresa momentáneamente el peluche a su primo, quien lo toma felizmente para poder dejarlo en la mesa de regalos. Renjun abre el obsequio y sonríe contento cuando ve un reproductor mp3 color negro. Mira a Mark con asombro―. Creo que te gustará la música que tiene. Es mas o menos de tu estilo ―dice―. Dijiste que querías uno hace unos meses ―señala el aparato.

Renjun toma su mano amistosamente y le sonríe alegre. ―Gracias por recordarlo ―dice con sinceridad.

Cuando Mark regresa a su asiento, Xiaojun se dirige tímidamente hacia él. ―No es igual a las tuyas, pero... ―dice nerviosamente, mientras le tiende un empaque delgado envuelto en papel de pan.

Renjun lo toma suavemente y lo abre con cuidado, notando que efectivamente hay una libreta, pero no es igual a la suya, o al menos, la portada no lo es. Es de pasta gruesa color negra, con aros a un lado para que pueda doblarse más fácilmente. En el centro hay un pequeño cuadro en blanco.

Renjun le sonríe con efusividad al mayor. ―Gracias. Quería una de estas hace días, y de hecho mis cuadernos están repletos ―confiesa divertido. El contrario sonríe de vuelta, más tranquilo ante la reacción del rubio.

Renjun mira detrás del mayor, y nota a Chenle y Jisung esperando su turno. Ambos le ofrecen sus respectivos obsequios. ―No soy como tú, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo ―dice el menor con nerviosismo.

Renjun toma ambos y pone el de Chenle en su regazo, mientras desenvuelve el de Jisung. Es rápido, ya que la envoltura es de papel de pan. Sus ojos se deslumbran ante el retrato hecho a mano que el maknae le hizo. No es perfecto, y tampoco idéntico a los suyos, pero no está tan mal. Puede notarse la paciencia, así como los trazos de manos inexpertas. A pesar de ello, el dibujo se ve bien, y su cara en el retrato se aprecia bastante. El rubio sonríe enternecido.

―No sabía que estabas dibujando ―menciona sorprendido.

Jisung se encoje de hombros. ―Estuve practicando hace una semana. No es lo mejor, pero creo que no quedó tan mal ―se defiende. El rubio niega suavemente.

―Me gusta mucho. Quedó muy bien, no te preocupes ―le dice alentadoramente. El menor asiente, y regresa a su asiento más tranquilo.

Decide entonces abrir el de Chenle. Cuando abre la envoltura, suelta un jadeo emocionado. El regalo es una caja de colores prismacolor, con 150 lápices de matices variados. Mira anonadado al contrario y éste sonríe tímidamente.

El menor señala la caja con colores. ―Siempre dices que te gustaría colorear tus dibujos ―menciona tranquilamente.

El rubio toma su mano y la aprieta en un gesto controlado. ―Muchas gracias, son geniales. No me lo esperaba ―dice alegremente. El chino más joven asiente satisfecho y se sienta nuevamente junto a su novio.

Haechan se acerca con la caja en brazos. ―Si no irás por el regalo, el regalo irá hacia ti ―tararea juguetonamente.

Renjun lo toma divertido. ―Realmente espero por mi seguridad emocional que no sean calzoncillos o algo así ―dice con algo de preocupación. El moreno simplemente le sonríe.

Desata el moño con delicadeza, dejándolo a un lado en la mesa y tomando la tapa para poder quitarla y poder ver lo que hay adentro. Cierra los ojos con rapidez, un tanto asustado sobre lo que habrá debajo, así que abre un ojo con cuidado. Abre ambos con sorpresa cuando descubre que no es ropa interior.

Toma la tela entre sus manos y la alza frente a él. ―¿Qué me delató? ―dice cariñosamente el rubio.

Haechan suspira dramáticamente. ―Estabas muy feliz con tu invitación de cumpleaños ―dice por toda respuesta. Renjun se muerde el labio inferior, secretamente complacido.

Dentro de la caja no hay nada más y menos que un kit especial con el uniforme de Hogwarts (específicamente, la túnica de Ravenclaw), unos guantes para el frío, un gorro con el escudo, una bufanda con los colores de la casa, un uniforme escolar de colores grises, una varita color café y la insignia de la casa a la que pertenecía.

Las mejillas de Renjun enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo obvia de su expresión, aunque no pudo evitarlo, siempre había sido un nerd total cuando se trataba del mundo mágico de Harry Potter.

Miró al contrario con una sonrisa contenida. ―¿Sabes que te adoro, verdad? ―menciona con un brillo en los ojos.

Haechan le devuelve la sonrisa. ―No esperaba menos ―responde divertido. El rubio se levanta en su asiento y ambos se abrazan efusivamente.

Cuando se separan, Haechan se roba uno de sus ferreros antes de regresar a su propio asiento. Johnny se dirige a la mesa de regalos, de donde todos habían tomado el suyo para dárselo al cumpleañero. Tomó una caja tan grande como la de Haechan, aunque la suya era más larga que espaciosa. La dejó en las delicadas manos del menor con una sonrisa.

Renjun se sobresaltó cuando notó que era más pesada de lo que pensaba. La dejó gentilmente en el suelo, y abrió la tapa de la caja. Soltó un jadeo por lo bajo. Miró al mayor. ―Por favor ―le indicó el pelinegro con tranquilidad, refiriéndose al obsequio. El rubio entonces metió ambas manos dentro de la caja, usando un poco de fuerza para levantar el objeto que se hallaba dentro. Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa de su madre, Taeyong y Haechan.

Era una estatua de mármol, que medía más o menos del largo de la punta de sus dedos hasta el final de su codo. Era de un blanco impoluto, y aunque sabía de antemano que el mármol era un poco áspero, la figura se sentía lisa y brillosa al tacto, como si hubiera sido barnizada. Era hermosa, etérea, sin embargo, no era eso lo que llamaba la atención. Sino algo particularmente sobresaliente.

La figura era idéntica al propio Renjun.

Era como una versión en miniatura de sí mismo, con los parpados cerrados suavemente y las manos una sobre la otra mientras mantenían debajo una espada presionándola del mango. La pequeña estatua se hallaba vestida con un traje impresionante, aparentemente muy detallado, ya que la persona encargada de crear tal obra de arte había sido muy meticulosa en ello. Era perfecta.

No tenía palabras.

―Yo... ―logró decir anonadado. El mayor sonrió aún más.

―Estaba de paso en una ciudad del norte cuando la vi en una tienda de manualidades ―explica tranquilamente―. Me asombró lo mucho que se parecía a ti, así que decidí comprarlo ―dice al final.

Renjun le dedicó una mirada conmocionada. ―Pero esto debió costarte una fortuna o algo así ―era demasiado hermoso. No podía incluso calcular cuánto debió pagar por ello.

Johnny le guiñó un ojo. ―No te preocupes por eso ―aclara, restándole importancia. Se dirige tranquilamente a su propio asiento.

Renjun pone de nuevo la estatua en su caja con mucho cuidado. Le da miedo incluso respirar cerca de ella. Jaemin le da unos toquecitos en el hombro, sonriéndole en cuanto lo mira.

―Cierra los ojos ―dice juguetonamente. Renjun le sonríe del mismo modo y obedece, esperando. Escucha movimiento y el menor se inquieta un poco―. Ya puedes abrirlos ―contesta suavemente.

El rubio así lo hace, teniendo que hacer viscos al darse cuenta que el obsequio está prácticamente delante de sus ojos. Se aleja al momento, queriendo verlo mejor.

Es un collar con una preciosa piedra color morada colgando de la cadena. Está labrada de tal forma que parece lisa en los bordes. Ésta es sostenida por una argolla de metal y una pequeña agarradera unida a la argolla, colgando de la cadena. El collar es simple, pero muy hermoso.

Renjun lo toma delicadamente en sus manos. ―Es una amatista ―explica Jaemin. El rubio lo mira―. Son de protección. Di mi nombre tres veces y estaré ahí en un parpadeo ―dice seductoramente, aunque hay un atisbo de seriedad en sus gestos.

Renjun le sonríe de todas formas. ―Es precioso. Gracias ―abraza el collar en su pecho con cariño.

Se escucha un carraspeo detrás de él. El rubio se gira entonces, prestándole atención al castaño a su derecha. Éste parece esconder algo entre sus manos. ―Tu mano ―pide con suavidad al contrario. El rubio acomoda el collar en su mano izquierda y extiende la otra con mucha calma.

Jeno toma su mano con mucha delicadeza y posa en ella una pequeña figurilla de cerámica. Tiene la forma de un jabalí, con detalles color dorado alrededor de su cuerpo color negro. También parece barnizada como la estatua que Johnny le dio. Es del tamaño de su palma, aunque cabe perfectamente sí trata de cerrar el puño. Renjun sonríe inconscientemente.

No sabe por qué, pero le parece tremendamente bonita.

Mira al castaño y sonríe tímidamente. ―Es muy bonita ―dice con la voz muy baja. Sus palabras no son muy descriptivas, pero Jeno parece satisfecho, entendiendo perfectamente las emociones detrás.

―Puedes ponerle un nombre ―comienza el castaño, llamando su atención―. Sí lo haces, responderá ante ti ―termina tranquilamente. Renjun asiente pacíficamente. Jeno se acomoda en su asiento, sin nada más que decir.

La madre de Renjun se acerca a él y le aprieta ligeramente el hombro. ―Falta un regalo más, cariño ―explica ella suavemente, mientras su padre se dirige a su hogar de nueva cuenta.

Él asiente, aunque parece confundido. Pasan unos minutos y el padre de Renjun sale con algo entre las manos, sosteniendo aquello con determinación. Se sitúa al otro lado de la madre de Renjun, sonriéndole cómplice a ésta antes de por fin darle su ultimo regalo.

Renjun deja en la mesa cuidadosamente los obsequios del par junto a ellos (que habían decidido dejar espacio para los padres del menor), y toma entre sus manos lo que su padre le extiende. Se congela en su lugar cuando se da cuenta de lo que es.

―Era el de tu abuelo ―menciona su padre con nostalgia―. Lo fundió en plata nueva para hacer el tuyo. Quería dártelo él mismo, pero me pidió que lo hiciera por él cuando lo creyera necesario ―termina con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Renjun observa el objeto entre sus manos, sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse en el borde de sus ojos incontrolablemente. Lo aprieta contra sí con mucha fuerza, abrumado de una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados, mientras se cubre el rostro con sus manos fuertemente atenazadas.

Es un anillo. Un simple y sencillo anillo de plata. No tiene nada más que una pequeña cruz que pasa como un detalle, y parece nuevo, a pesar de que había sido utilizado durante mucho tiempo por su anterior dueño.

Las lágrimas salen sin que si quiera desee detenerlas, sollozando en silencio con el peso del pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Su madre le acaricia el cabello con ternura, mientras su padre le acaricia la espalda. ―Es para ti, hijo. Póntelo ―dice su padre con mucho cariño.

El rubio tarda un par de minutos en dejar de llorar, limpiándose la cara lo mejor que puede antes de mirar por fin el pequeño accesorio. Sus labios tiemblan peligrosamente cerca de volver a sollozar, pero en cambio no lo hace. A penas puede ver el objeto, cuando su padre lo toma delicadamente y se lo coloca con suavidad en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Renjun se ríe, medio soltando un sollozo.

Le queda a la perfección.

Alza la vista para ver al resto de sus amigos con miradas llenas de preocupación. Les sonríe lo mejor que puede. ―Estoy muy feliz ―dice, con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de ello, Renjun luce desbordante de felicidad.

La fiesta finaliza media hora más tarde, con todos ayudando a la familia a limpiar los residuos en grandes bolsas negras. Guardan la comida y pastel que sobró, y los chicos deciden entre ellos qué pastelillos o postres sobrantes se llevará cada quien. Lucas ayuda al menor a guardar sus regalos dentro de su habitación, teniendo especial cuidado con aquellos que pueden romperse fácilmente (como el regalo de Johnny y Jeno).

Jaehyun, Taeyong y Mark se despiden de todos, siendo seguidos por Lucas, quien llevará a Jisung, Chenle, Haechan y Xiaojun a sus respectivos hogares. Jaemin y Jeno se despiden del menor con un guiño y un movimiento de manos respectivamente, para después entrar en el auto de Johnny, ya que éste les ofreció darles un aventón hasta sus casas.

Renjun conversó con sus padres durante un rato en la sala, hasta que ambos alegaron estar muy cansados, recomendándole que también fuera a dormir.

Subió perezosamente a su habitación, cambiándose de ropa a una de sus pijamas. Se cepilló los dientes, y luego se encaminó hacia su cama, cayendo como peso muerto. Se acomodó en las sabanas con tranquilidad y tras dejarlas de la manera en que se sintió más cómodo, miró el anillo en su mano.

Ya no sentía ganas de llorar, pero todavía sentía la bruma de fuertes emociones en su interior. Exhaló una risa, y se dispuso a dormir con el alma tranquila.

_"Abuelo, soy feliz como te prometí."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hello, Annyeong uwu (sí sabes por quién lo digo vales mil).
> 
> Dios mío, este capítulo fue más largo de lo que pensé. La verdad salió así porque me iba a esperar para el cap del cumpleaños de Renjun, pero salió naturalmente y mejor lo dejé así jsjsjs.
> 
> Por si no lo notaron, soy una gran fan de Harry Potter, a pesar de su autora, los libros y películas siguen siendo mis favoritos. Aunque yo soy Hufflepuff, ¿ustedes de qué casa son, o creen que son? 👀
> 
> Casi lloro cuando escribí lo del anillo de su abuelo. Soy bien emocional y me metí tanto en el papel de Renjun, que también me dieron ganas de llorar ;-;
> 
> Algo más puse mini spoilers para más adelante jsjsjs, y algunos detalles que tendrán sentido conforme lean, creo yo.
> 
> Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Me tardé un par de días en terminarlo, pero al final lo conseguí. Dejen sus comentarios, leerlos me hace muy feliz y trato de contestar casi todos, menos los que podrían contener spoiler gg.
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la fiesta uwu

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad tras la fiesta del rubio, con los amigos pasando el tiempo juntos como cada día desde que se conocieron.

Jaemin había estado particularmente contento desde que vio al rubio llevar el collar en su cuello el día siguiente tras la fiesta. Jeno estuvo algo irritado por ello al principio, pero cuando Renjun le comentó que llevaba su jabalí de cerámica en la mochila todos los días, parecía un lobo recién domesticado.

El haber dado los regalos al rubio no cesó los intentos del par para intentar conquistarlo, sino todo lo contrario, ya que tanto Jaemin como Jeno buscaron cada oportunidad para decirle algunas palabras románticas, alagar su apariencia, darle pequeños detalles o brindarle caricias en momentos aleatorios para provocarle timidez.

Jaemin fue el primero en invitarlo a salir. Llevándolo a su lugar especial, donde hablaron durante horas y horas, hasta que el albino improvisó un poco de ramen instantáneo para almorzar. Fue divertido y un tanto romántico viniendo del sujeto que pasa los días coqueteándole cada que puede.

Jeno lo llevó unos días después a acampar detrás de su casa hasta que la noche cayó, sin embargo, fue lindo. Incluso encendió una fogata (con mucho cuidado de no prenderle fuego al bosque entero), para que ambos pudieran comer los famosos malvaviscos.

La semana siguiente, Jaemin compró entradas para el cine, alegando no entender la razón para ir, pero que le gustaría descubrirlo junto al rubio. Renjun sonrió complacido durante toda la película, sintiendo el brazo del mayor sobre su hombro, recostándose suavemente en el contrario.

Habían estado haciendo todo tipo de cosas de aquella manera para enamorar al rubio en cuestión.

Ahora, el día de hoy, Renjun se encontraba con Jeno de camino al interior del bosque, lo cual era un tanto extraño sí Renjun lo pensaba bien, pero ver la expresión tranquila del castaño, lo calmaba un poco. Iban tomados de la mano, mientras el mayor los guiaba hacia el lugar al que irían. Jeno llevaba una mochila llena de cosas de las que el rubio no tenía conocimiento, pero algo le decía que serían de utilidad cuando llegaran a su destino.

El castaño detuvo su andar cuando llegaron a un claro espacioso, rodeado de bonitas flores. Miró al rubio a su lado, buscando leer su expresión.

Renjun dio una larga mirada a su alrededor, atónito con la combinación de árboles, plantas e insectos. Los pinos eran muy altos y de troncos muy gruesos, dándoles aspectos un tanto toscos, pero con la luz que lograba filtrarse por el claro, parecía de película. Las flores eran de colores bonitos, y de hecho había pequeños montones donde los colores abundaban, otorgando una apariencia llamativa que contrastaba con el resto.

Sonrió, enamorado con la vista.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jeno ya había extendido una manta en el suelo. Señaló la zona con su mano. El menor se señaló a sí mismo. ―¿Para mí? ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida. El castaño asintió suavemente. Renjun fue donde la manta y se sentó, seguido de Jeno, quien comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la mochila. El rubio miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de decir―. ¿Te gusta? ―Jeno lo miró en seguida.

―¿Ummm? ―tarareo curioso.

Renjun señaló el bosque detrás de sí. ―Cada que salimos, vamos a lugares frondosos o rodeados de naturaleza ―dice amablemente, recordando la cita de la vez anterior.

Jeno había armado un pequeño picnic en uno de los patios de la escuela, llevando una manta (diferente a la de ahora), algo de carne para ambos, kimchi, y unas bebidas que había conseguido de la cafetería. La mayor parte del tiempo, Renjun fue el que había hablado, siendo escuchado por un atento Jeno que no parecía interesado en otra cosa.

Fue muy romántico.

Jeno lo mira silenciosamente por unos momentos antes de responder. ―Siempre pareces feliz cuando estás en la naturaleza ―dice tranquilamente. Renjun sonríe con cierta timidez.

Era verdad, pero era lindo que Jeno lo hubiera notado.

El menor guarda silencio ante ello y observa al castaño acomodar las cosas a su alrededor. Lleva algo de comida para ambos, un par de platos, una botella de agua (que le ofreció a mitad de camino), dos refrescos, palillos de madera y unos dulces. Renjun sonrió ante eso último.

Aceptó el plato de comida que Jeno le tendió una vez que terminó de servir. ―Gracias ―murmuró, tomando un par de palillos―. Creo que no es muy seguro estar aquí ―dijo él con cierta tranquilidad.

Jeno le dedicó una mirada. ―Podemos irnos si no te gusta ―ofreció con amabilidad.

Renjun negó rápidamente. ―No es eso ―se disculpó con una sonrisa―. Es hermoso aquí. Me refiero a las cosas que han estado sucediendo ―explica dubitativo.

Últimamente los asesinatos parecían haber disminuido poco a poco, y por lo que Renjun había escuchado de su propio padre, en conjunto con las desapariciones, se habían trasladado a la ciudad de al lado, aunque nadie entendía muy bien el porqué.

Jeno guardó silencio por unos momentos, sopesando las palabras del contrario. ―¿Quieres irte? ―preguntó suavemente.

Renjun sonrió, porque el castaño no parecía dolido, sino genuinamente preocupado por incomodarlo. Negó nuevamente. ―Supongo que estará bien mientras sea de día ―respondió de la misma manera―. Sólo no le digamos a mis padres ―dijo divertido. Jeno asintió de acuerdo.

Comieron tranquilamente, conversando de pequeñas cosas sobre el otro. Renjun descubrió que Jeno era una persona rutinaria; iba a la escuela, comía su almuerzo, regresaba a casa, hacía la tarea, comía nuevamente, caminaba por el bosque, tomaba su cena y finalmente se dedicaba a hacer algo en específico durante lo que restaba de la noche, que no quiso compartir con el rubio. A Renjun no le molestó, sabiendo que probablemente Jeno tenía sus propios secretos y eso estaba bien, ya que todos tenían secretos después de todo.

Jeno no solía escuchar música, ni tenía hobbies, no comía nada más que aquella carne en su almuerzo (y lo que sea que comiera en casa), no solía dormir largas horas -por lo que había logrado entender-, y tampoco parecía tener sueños a largo plazo. Jeno vivía una vida monótona que no le hacía feliz, pero tampoco parecía muy interesado en cambiar algo al respecto.

De hecho, Jeno no parecía interesado en nada que no fuera Renjun, y por lo que el propio rubio había escuchado de Chenle, era de lo que más solían hablar ellos dos (aparte de lo que sea que el menor sacara a colación). Era como si el rubio fuera lo más interesante en la vida del castaño, y eso ponía triste a Renjun.

Una sola persona no debería ser lo más interesante en la vida de alguien.

Renjun notó la mirada del castaño en su anillo. ―Era de mi abuelo ―dijo tranquilamente. El contrario lo miró al momento, curioso por sus palabras―. Bueno, no exactamente. Él tenía uno igual, y lo fundió en metal nuevo para hacer este ―sonrió―. Era muy importante para él. Siempre decía que algún día podría ganar el mío, aunque todavía siento que no me lo he merezco ―dice con franqueza. Un atisbo de decepción en la voz.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta el mayor.

―¿Eh? ―responde el rubio confundido.

―¿Por qué no te lo merecerías? ―había una mirada abierta en los ojos del castaño. Parecía que realmente no entendía el porqué.

―Bueno, yo... siento que en realidad no he hecho nada para merecerlo ―dice con una tímida sonrisa.

Jeno lo mira unos segundos en silencio antes de decir. ―No conozco otra persona que podría merecerlo más que tú ―responde calmado, pero con una entonación muy seria, como si estuviera hablando de algo irrefutable.

Las mejillas de Renjun se sonrojan rápidamente, y sus ojos comienzan a brillar resplandecientes. Hay una sonrisa incrédula y soñadora en su rostro, mientras su mirada recae en la persona frente a él.

Jeno decía todas las cosas correctas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Recogieron las cosas y la manta, y acomodaron todo nuevamente en la mochila en cuanto terminaron. Jeno tomó la mano de Renjun, mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa del menor.

La caminata fue silenciosa esta vez, con Renjun sonriendo brillantemente al lado de un tranquilo y satisfecho Jeno. El mayor besaba su mano cada tanto y el contrario sólo atinaba a sonreír tímidamente y sonrojarse.

Llegaron a eso de las 4 de la tarde, siendo el castaño quien se despidió primero y esperando a que el menor entrara en la casa lentamente. Éste le dio un último movimiento de mano antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Jeno huye al bosque cuando se da cuenta que Renjun no se encuentra cerca.

Se encuentra al albino a mitad de camino y se detiene al momento, mirándolo con fastidio. Éste le regresa el gesto. ―Mi turno. Has acaparado al nene todo el día ―dice con retintín. Jeno gruñe un poco ante ello, pero finalmente se aleja. Jaemin sonríe para sí.

Camina lentamente a la casa del más joven, pensando en algún plan improvisado para invitarlo a salir, pero se detiene cuando siente una presencia extraña. No sabe exactamente qué es, sólo que no es conocida y, sobre todo, bienvenida

Sus ojos se vuelven completamente negros, sintiendo las venas alrededor de ellos cambiar del mismo color. Su mirada busca rápidamente al propietario de dicha presencia y va hacia ella cuando lo encuentra. Ventosas salen disparadas en su dirección, cayendo con un golpe estruendoso en la tierra, provocando que esta se resquebraje al impacto.

Cuando llega, nota que quien sea que haya estado espiando se ha ido. Sonríe con una mueca torcida. Parece que aquel sujeto no desea que lo descubran, pero a Jaemin no le importa. Se habrá ido por el momento, pero la próxima vez tendrá un poco de diversión con él.

Por ahora regresará con el rubio y fingirá que nada de esto había pasado.

《☆》

Las clases pasan rápidamente, mientras los tres amigos esperan ansiosos el final de la jornada. Renjun se quedaría en casa de Chenle junto a Jisung, y Mark se quedaría en casa de Haechan, ya que el moreno alegaba falta de tiempo de calidad con su mejor amigo.

Xiaojun había sido invitado incluso por los tres chicos para que conociera la -prácticamente- mansión del menor. Él sí había querido ir, pero parecía ocupado con el cumpleaños próximo de su hermano, disculpándose por rechazar la oferta. Ellos dijeron que estaba bien, y que le deseaban suerte y una felicitación a su hermano.

A la hora de salida, Renjun, Chenle y Jisung estaban esperando al chofer del chino más joven para que los llevara a la casa de éste; Jeno y Jaemin le hacían compañía uno a cada lado de Renjun. Mark y Haechan se despidieron del pequeño grupo antes de tomar un bus e irse a la casa del moreno.

Renjun y Jisung estaban conversando de la tarea que tenían respectivamente, mientras Chenle y Jaemin hablaban del postre que el menor había llevado para que todos probaran un poco. Jeno escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los dos primeros, esperando el momento oportuno para encontrar la mirada del rubio con la suya.

Algo pareció deslizarse en su campo visual porque miró en dirección al bosque por unos largos segundos, antes de darle un beso de despedida al rubio (en la mano como era costumbre), y dirigirse a la cafetería rápidamente. Los tres jóvenes miraron confundidos la escena, pero el chofer de Chenle llegó en ese momento, por lo que no pudieron discutirlo más tiempo.

Se despidieron de Jaemin tranquilamente, mientras éste les dio un pequeño guiño y un sutil movimiento de dedos. Los ve irse con calma, aunque por dentro se retuerce de deseo.

La presencia extraña volvió, y no tiene ningún interés en dejarle ir.

En la casa del chino más joven son recibidos por el padre de éste, quien les da un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, mientras habla por teléfono. La madre del menor sale de la cocina con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su esposo. ―Hola, chicos. Estoy preparando el almuerzo, pueden esperar en la habitación de Chenle en lo que está lista ―ofrece ella con cariño. Puede escucharse un poco su acento extranjero al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

Los tres asienten alegremente y se dirigen a donde se les indica, subiendo las escaleras con cierta emoción. Jisung se deja caer en un cojín puff y Renjun se sienta en la cama junto a Chenle, que se recuesta en el colchón. El menor se levanta de golpe al recordar algo.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Jeno-hyung? ―pregunta curioso. Jisung le dirige una mirada al momento, igual de interesado.

Renjun sonríe tímidamente. ―Fuimos al bosque ―los dos sueltan un jadeo―. Pero nada sucedió, no se preocupen. Hablamos un largo rato y después regresamos a mi casa ―termina con cariño.

―¿No les dio miedo? Alejarse tanto hacia el bosque... ―dice asustado el maknae. Chenle asiente de acuerdo.

―Pues sí me asustó un poco, pero Jeno parecía muy seguro. Creo que ya había estado ahí antes ―aclara tranquilamente.

Ambos jóvenes asienten. ―Hyung ―empieza tímidamente el menor de la casa. Renjun le dirige una mirada, dando a entender que lo escucha―, ustedes... ¿ya se han dado un beso? ―el menor se sonroja lentamente, y a juzgar por el gesto incomodo de Jisung, él también.

Parece que la pregunta va con otras intenciones, pero Renjun cree que puede fingir ignorancia ante ello. Niega con una sonrisa. ―No, nosotros... ―dice pensativo. Mira alrededor de la habitación antes de proseguir―. Jeno y yo vamos un poco lento al respecto ―termina con delicadeza.

―Ah ―dice por lo bajo el menor a su lado, y guarda silencio a continuación, con la mente en otro sitio aparentemente.

Jisung se aclara la garganta. ―Y, ¿qué hay de Jaemin-hyung?, ¿cómo llevan las cosas? ―pregunta con cierta timidez.

El rubio juguetea con sus dedos, nervioso de pronto. ―Bueno, eh ―murmura ansioso―. Nosotros igual vamos lento ...creo ―dice dubitativo―. Él es muy... seguro de lo que hace ―termina con la voz muy baja. Traga saliva antes de agregar―. Ambos son increíbles ...yo sólo ...no sé cómo seguirles el ritmo ―aclara suavemente.

La habitación queda en un silencio incómodo por parte de los tres. Renjun desea cambiar la conversación con algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea para dejar de sentir que todos los ojos están puestos en él.

Afortunadamente Chenle piensa igual, porque hace un cambio en el ambiente al preguntar. ―Hyung, ¿cómo consiguieron la casa donde viven tus padres? Es muy bonita ―dice con demasiada curiosidad. El rubio ignora el tono exagerado, porque Dios, esperaba ese respiro.

Toma una bocanada de aire, buscando tranquilizarse. ―Era de mi abuelo ―responde―. Cuando falleció, mi papá la heredó ―dice al final. Hay una sonrisa cariñosa mientras observa el anillo en su mano izquierda.

―¿Tu abuelo era coreano, hyung? ―pregunta Jisung, hay genuina curiosidad esta vez.

Renjun niega divertido. ―Era chino, pero construyó esa casa cuando era joven. De hecho, conoció a mi abuela en éste pueblo ―dice suavemente, recordando viejas historias. Observa a Jisung sentarse al otro lado de Chenle, ambos mirándolo con renovado interés. Sonríe ante ello, y se acomoda en la cama―. Mi abuela era coreana, y vivía aquí desde que era niña. Se conocieron después de que mi abuelo terminara de construir su casa ―contaba el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro―. Mi abuelo dijo que se fueron simplemente porque ella nunca había conocido otra cosa que no era el pequeño pueblo, y él quería enseñarle el resto de Corea del Sur ―les sonríe a los maknaes al terminar la historia.

―¿Y qué más? ―pregunta ansioso Chenle.

―Bueno, mi papá nació en Seúl, y mi abuela falleció unos años después. Papá decía que era una mujer muy enfermiza ―dice con una mueca decaída. Luego continúa―. Después de su muerte, papá dijo que el abuelo comenzó a volverse más callado y reservado. Decía que siempre fue así hasta que papá conoció a mamá ―el rubio suelta un suspiro alentador―. Se mudaron a China, y papá conoció a mamá porque en aquel entonces ella ayudaba a mi otra abuela en su pastelería y él quería comprarle uno al abuelo ―una sonrisa divertida se asoma en sus labios―. Papá dijo que fue muy torpe frente a ella. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y eso lo ponía nervioso ―se ríe ante eso último.

―¿Tu mamá es china? ―pregunta Jisung esta vez.

Renjun niega nuevamente. ―Cantonesa ―corrige divertido―. Lucas y yo tenemos apellidos diferentes porque su madre era hermana de mi papá. Mis tíos se conocieron por mamá, ya que mi tío era un amigo cercano de la familia ―dice él―. Aunque Lucas es chino, ya que nació en Hong Kong ―aclara, y después procede con su relato familiar―. Mi mamá y su familia se habían mudado a china y abrieron la pastelería. Mi papá iba todos los días, tratando de conquistarla, hasta que finalmente lo logró ―agrega divertido―. Se mudaron juntos con mi abuelo, ya que papá no quería dejarlo solo y a mamá no le molestaba. De hecho, mi abuelo decía que mamá le recordaba a la abuela ―el rubio sonríe un tanto entristecido, para después cambiar su expresión a una más alegre―. Y luego nací yo, aunque sólo viví en china hasta los 9 años. He vivido en Corea desde entonces ―termina con una sonrisa.

Chenle parece curioso con algo, y decide hablar al respecto. ―¿Entonces cuándo se mudó Lucas-hyung a Corea? ―Renjun asiente ante la pregunta.

―Después de que yo nací, mis tíos se mudaron a Seúl junto a mis padres. Querían que Yukhei y yo fuéramos cercanos, según papá. Aunque estoy seguro de que era porque yo no era muy sociable con los niños de mi edad ―contesta divertido.

―¿Yukhei? ―pregunta Chenle.

―Es el nombre real de Lucas, Wong Yukhei, pero según mamá tiene un nombre chino también ―el rubio piensa unos momentos―. Xuxi, Huang Xuxi creo ―dice al final.

―¿Por qué tiene dos nombres? ―pregunta Jisung con una mueca.

Renjun suspira. ―Su papá le puso Wong Yukhei, pero su mamá le puso Huang Xuxi. Tiene derecho a ambas nacionalidades por familia, así que ambos lo bautizaron con dos nombres diferentes o algo así. Mamá me lo explicó a una edad muy temprana ―responde confundido. Ambos asienten, no muy convencidos. El rubio se gira hacia Chenle―. Por cierto, ¿cómo le ha ido a tu mamá? ―pregunta curioso.

Unas semanas después de hacerse amigo del grupo, Renjun se enteró de que la razón por la que habían decidido buscar una vida más humilde, era porque la madre de Chenle quería saber lo que era ser un ama de casa. Había dejado su trabajo principal, y le había subsidiado sus bienes al padre de Chenle para que cuidara de ellos. El resultado no fue tan malo, ya que el padre de Chenle se dedicó a invertir en grandes empresas corporativas, por lo que su dinero no había decaído, sino incrementado a gran medida.

Su madre seguía aprendiendo a cocinar, ya limpiaba mejor y, de hecho, de vez en cuando iba a la casa de la madre de Renjun a aprender repostería. El lado bueno de aquello es que Chenle pasaba más tiempo con su madre y ésta con él.

Chenle suspira ante la pregunta. ―La comida ya no sabe a quemado, sí es lo que preguntas ―responde con una mueca, aunque había cariño en sus ojos.

Jisung asiente de acuerdo. ―No se pasa de sal tan seguido como antes ―trata de ayudar el menor. Chenle le dedica una mirada ante las palabras, pero le sonríe cómplice.

Pasan el tiempo hablando, hasta que la madre del menor los llama para el almuerzo. Bajan lentamente, un tanto nerviosos al pensar que pudieron escuchar su conversación de antes, a pesar de que la madre del menor parece feliz sirviendo la comida.

Comen con tranquilidad, mientras el padre de Chenle envía mensajes de vez en cuando, solo dejando el aparato hasta que la madre del menor le dedica una mirada aguda. Los padres del menor preguntan al rubio sobre cómo se encuentra y el cómo están sus propios padres. Al terminar, Renjun ayuda a la madre de Chenle a lavar los platos, aunque ella se niegue al principio. Cuando termina, finalmente regresa a la habitación del menor.

Juegan videojuegos lo que resta de la tarde, hasta que se acerca la noche y deciden entonces cambiarse el uniforme cuando se dan cuenta que lo han llevado durante todas esas horas. Se cambian con tranquilidad, bromeando de vez en cuando sobre lo delgado que es Jisung, o lo bajo que es Renjun a comparación de ambos maknaes (a pesar de que la diferencia sea un par de centímetros), e incluso del tamaño de la cabeza de Chenle, quien orgullosamente afirma tener la más grande por ser el más inteligente.

Se duermen entre risas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras todavía siguen bromeando de cosas al azar, y después de 20 minutos, los jóvenes finalmente caen rendidos.

《☆》

El sujeto se esconde detrás de un árbol, sintiendo la presencia del contrario a varios metros a la lejanía. Sabe que sí lo encuentra le haría pedazos, no sin antes someterlo a una tortura, sin importarle que suelte la sopa o no. Su corazón late rápidamente, y utiliza su habilidad para esconderse del contrario lo más que puede.

Alguien cae con un ruido seco frente a él. Una sonrisa torcida lo saluda en cuanto cruzan miradas. ―Eso no funcionará conmigo ―dice divertido, justo antes de expulsar unas ventosas color negras de su cuerpo, dirigiéndolas rápidamente hacia él.

Las extremidades lo atraviesan bruscamente, provocando que ni siquiera pueda reaccionar y de su boca salga expulsada una toz forzada con algo de sangre. Toma fuertemente las ventosas, evitando que éstas se incrusten más en su interior.

Jaemin ni siquiera tiene los ojos transformados, pero no hace falta, el sujeto prefiere verlo en su estado pasivo.

El albino inclina la cabeza ligeramente. ―¿Por qué espías a mis cosas? ―pregunta con falsa modestia. Hay una mueca burlesca en su rostro. Un puño vuela por el aire y colisiona en su mejilla con un golpe sordo. El pómulo cruje, pero no se rompe, gracias a la piel increíblemente resistente de los de su especie.

Cae de espaldas al suelo, sintiendo las ventosas todavía incrustadas con cizaña en su abdomen. Cierra los ojos por el dolor, pero no suelta un solo quejido, acostumbrado al maltrato. Sabe que, de hacerlo, solo alentaría a la bestia en el interior del albino. Abre los ojos, sólo para ver al contrario sonreír ferozmente. ―No es divertido jugar en silencio ―menciona, antes de dejar caer pesadamente su pie sobre la pierna del sujeto. El hueso sede ante la fuerza, crujiendo con un ruido asqueroso que resuena en aquella parte del bosque. El sujeto finalmente deja escapar un grito insoportable ante el dolor, y sus brazos se estiran inconscientemente hacia el área herida.

Jaemin levanta las ventosas para después dejarlas caer sobre el sujeto nuevamente, anclándolo al suelo bajo él. El sujeto suelta un alarido adolorido, sintiendo a su pierna pulsar horrorosamente y a su abdomen arder por todos lados. Jaemin se acerca con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, sus rostros están a centímetros uno del otro, con el albino recorriendo su vista de arriba a abajo. ―¿Por qué lo espías? ―pregunta una vez más. Su voz peligrosamente aterciopelada.

Jaemin presiona una mano sobre su garganta, mientras levanta otra sobre la cabeza del sujeto. Deja caer sus nudillos con gran impulso hacia su cara. Ni siquiera presta atención en qué parte exactamente. La nariz se dobla en un ángulo extraño, y la sangre salpica furiosamente pintando su propio rostro. Jaemin sonríe ante ello, divertido, y repite la acción varias veces, cada vez con mayor fuerza, mientras la cara en cuestión se deforma y cambia de color.

Cuando se da cuenta de algo, se detiene en seguida y acerca su cara a la del contrario con rapidez. ―Oye, no has respondido mi pregunta, imbécil ―dice con una expresión tensa, antes de levantarse de golpe y patear el cuerpo bajo sus pies. El sujeto se queja tanto como su garganta le permite, mientras siente las ventosas abandonar su cuerpo.

Jaemin le patea la cara a continuación. ―¿Por qué espías a mi humano? ―pregunta por última vez.

El sujeto se mueve lentamente, tratando de arrastrase lejos del albino en cuestión, buscando distraerse del insoportable dolor. Jaemin lo ve arrastrase con ambos brazos sobre el pecho de manera aburrida. Mira la pierna doblada en la dirección opuesta, y decide cortársela.

Una ventosa sale disparada hacia la rodilla del sujeto, clavándose hasta el suelo y ocasionando que la pierna y el cuerpo se dividan en dos partes. El sujeto grita desesperado, su garganta arde ante la fuerza del alarido. Jaemin sonríe divertido ante la escena.

Al menos ya no es tan aburrido.

Se acerca nuevamente al sujeto, esta vez sentándose sobre la espalda de éste, ocasionando que le cueste respirar. Posa ambas manos sobre el cuello del contrario, forzándolo a observarle. ―¿Por qué ignoras mis preguntas? ―dice el albino con la mandíbula tensa. Jaemin puede sentir como traga saliva, y entonces presiona aún más.

Observa los ojos bañados en sangre cerrarse cuando le cuesta respirar, y se relame los labios. El sujeto entonces abre la boca para decir algo. ―Jo... joven Príncipe... ―susurra débilmente. Los ojos de Jaemin se abren de par en par, poseído por la ira, y sus manos aprietan incontrolablemente hasta que la cabeza y el cuerpo se separan con un ruido tenebroso. Mira el desastre bajo él y se levanta con un suspiro aburrido.

Mira su puño bañado en sangre y luego lo deja caer en un gesto indiferente. ―Todavía me molestas, anciano ―pronuncia a la nada.

Toma una fuerte respiración, tratando de calmarse, pero fallando al final. Gruñe ante aquello, notando que está molesto y aplasta una y otra vez lo que queda del sujeto en cuestión. No se detiene ni cuando apenas es una masa mal formada de carne. El crujido en la tierra bajo sus pies lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Lo odia. Detesta sentir enojo. Sobre todo hacia algo que no vale la pena.

Chasquea los dientes. Sólo hay algo que podría calmarlo justo ahora y está de pijamada con los dos maknaes. Golpea un árbol con fuerza y éste cae con un ruido estruendoso en el suelo

Mierda, necesita calmarse, o terminará yendo al club, y Jaemin sabe que nada bueno saldrá de todo ello.

《☆》

Renjun y su grupo de amigos están comiendo en la mesa de siempre. En algún punto, Chenle invitó a Xiaojun a sentarse con ellos, así que el más alto estaba teniendo una conversación con Mark y el menor. Jisung y Haechan hablaban de la tarea del más joven, ya que éste no lograba entenderla del todo.

Jeno había llegado hacia unos momentos, sentado a su derecha en completo silencio, mientras comía tranquilamente, pero Renjun podía notar que toda su atención estaba hacia su persona. Jaemin estaba a su lado izquierdo, sin comer un sólo bocado como era costumbre, aunque estaba en silencio, lo cual no sería tan raro.

Sí sus facciones no fueran tan serias.

Su postura gritaba tensión y peligro, y había una diminuta mueca irritada en la esquina de su boca. Sus ojos estaban clavados con frialdad en la mesa, y aunque no tenía el ceño fruncido, podía notarse que algo lo tenía molesto. Muy molesto.

Renjun pone una de sus manos con delicadeza en las del contrario. ―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta suavemente, sus ojos brillando en inocente preocupación.

El gesto de Jaemin cambia en seguida, dedicándole una altanera sonrisa como las de siempre. ―Hey, nene. ¿Qué tal el almuerzo? ―Renjun frunce el ceño ante el cambio de tema, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

―¿Por qué nunca almuerzas nada? ―dice en cambio. Jaemin alza una ceja, divertido.

―Andas muy curioso el día de hoy ―responde con una sonrisa―. ¿Tanto te intereso? ―indaga con cierto entretenimiento. Jeno se gira a verlo, interesado por su respuesta.

Renjun relaja su expresión a una más amable. ―Claro que me interesas. Me preocupa que luces muy tenso, a comparación de otros días ―responde suavemente. Su voz llena de dulzura. Parece notar que aquello molesta al castaño porque se gira a verlo en ese momento―. Tú también me importas, Jeno ―una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios. Eso calma al mayor, porque su expresión se relaja y continúa almorzando.

Cuando se gira para ver al albino, éste tiene una sonrisa más honesta en el rostro. ―Tú realmente no sabes lo que vales, ¿verdad? ―dice con la voz más cariñosa que el rubio ha escuchado, lo que provoca que se sonroje furiosamente y su mirada caiga hacia su regazo. Jaemin sonríe, dándose por satisfecho.

El almuerzo sigue con alegría. Jaemin parece más relajado, y Jeno no parece molesto a pesar de que el albino se ve feliz. El grupo habla de cosas que nada tienen que ver con la escuela, pero no importa, para ellos el pasar tiempo juntos es lo mejor del día.

En algún momento Jaemin deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio con delicadeza, y Renjun puede sentir al castaño a su lado entrelazar sus dedos, mientras acaricia suavemente su mano con el pulgar. El rubio sonríe con cariño, acercándose al contacto de ambos.

No hay otro lugar donde le gustaría estar.

El resto de horas pasan finalmente, y los amigos van directamente a la cafetería por algún postre o algo así. Realmente no importa. Sólo quieren hacer sentir a Xiaojun parte del grupo oficialmente. El mayor parece tímido y nervioso al principio, pero con el tiempo se deja llevar con el ambiente amistoso y fraternal de los jóvenes. Mark va a su lado, hablando de alguna nueva canción que está de moda, junto a Haechan, quien busca cualquier excusa para llevarle la contraria a su mejor amigo.

Jisung y Chenle están tomados de la mano, mientras el mayor de los dos conversa con Renjun sobre algo en chino. Jisung trata de seguir lo que dicen, pero al final se rinde, y comienza a entablar una charla con Jaemin, quien está de la mano también con Renjun, como el propio Jeno. Parece ser que se cansó de tener que ver al castaño siendo el único.

Xiaojun se pregunta si será algo común entre el par a su lado ver a las parejas ir de las manos muy seguido. Haechan luce como si pensara lo mismo, porque de pronto se interpone entre él y Mark, y toma la mano de cada uno. Sonríe ante la mirada sorprendida del más alto, y la ceja alzada del pelinegro.

―Yo también quiero ―explica alegremente. Mark sólo rueda los ojos, pero no suelta su mano. Xiaojun parpadea ante lo que dice el moreno, pero al final sonríe y deja su mano entrelazada con la del contrario.

 _"Los amigos son divertidos"_ , piensa para sí.

La cafetería no está tan llena aquel día, y los amigos toman asiento entre las mesas más grandes para poder estar todos juntos. Lucas les sonríe como cada vez que los ve en el local, y tras ello sigue limpiando su lugar de trabajo. Hoy no hay mucho que hacer, después de todo.

Terminan pidiendo helados de diferentes sabores y tamaños, ya que todavía no tienen tanta hambre, pero a ninguno le gusta ir a la cafetería sin comprar algo.

Haechan traga la cucharada de helado que está saboreando, y señala a Xiaojun con un dedo acusador. ―¿Ariana Grande o Lady Gaga? ―pregunta con un semblante muy serio.

Xiaojun tartamudea ante ello, mientras Chenle y Jisung se ríen. Mark le lanza una mirada al moreno. ―No creo que eso tenga relevancia ―contraataca el mayor. Renjun asiente con una sonrisa divertida.

―Es muy importante. Nuestra amistad depende de tu respuesta, Xiaojun ―aclara Haechan. Jisung frunce el ceño.

Renjun imita al menor. ―No recuerdo haber tenido que responder esa pregunta ―menciona entre divertido y confundido.

―Ni yo ―responde Chenle. Jaemin y Jeno asienten de acuerdo.

―Por favor ignóralo, a veces dice esta clase de estupideces ―explica Mark al más alto.

―Oye, me tomo en serio a las reinas del pop ―se defiende el moreno.

―No estoy seguro de que ellas sean las reinas del pop ―dice Jisung confundido. Haechan le lanza una mirada aguda y el menor alza las manos en señal de rendición.

―En ese caso, deberías hacerle esa pregunta a cualquiera de nosotros ―ofrece Renjun con educación.

―¿Para que Mark elija a la incorrecta y perder su amistad para siempre? JA, me rehúso. ¿Dónde encontraré otra víctima que me soporte? ―responde como si fuera algo obvio.

Mark le frunce el ceño, molesto ante lo dicho por el moreno. Por un momento llega a cuestionar todas sus decisiones en la vida. Renjun, Jisung y Jaemin parecen divertidos, mientras Chenle se ríe y Jeno observa la escena con el gesto en blanco de siempre, acostumbrado a los arrebatos del par.

Xiaojun todavía se encuentra un poco nervioso, a pesar de que ya no tiene la atención de todos, puesta sobre él. No sabe por qué, pero decide responder de todas formas. ―Elegiría a ambas ―dice por lo bajo.

El grupo lo observa en silencio unos segundos antes de que Haechan asienta de acuerdo. ―Amo a éste chico, ¿podemos adoptarlo? ―pregunta haciendo un mohín. Los demás amigos sonríen o se ríen ante la reacción del moreno (menos Jeno, quien come silenciosamente del helado frente a él).

La conversación toma otro curso segundos después, y Xiaojun busca la mirada del rubio en busca de ayuda. Renjun le sonríe tranquilizador, y alza su helado para indicarle que todo se encuentra bien. El mayor siente movimiento sobre sus hombros y observa a Mark a su lado posando uno de sus brazos encima de él, y el otro sobre los de Haechan, aun discutiendo por alguna tontería. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de la silenciosa aceptación del grupo hacia él.

A la hora de irse, Lucas se ofrece a llevar al mayor a su casa, y aunque éste se sonroja tímidamente, acepta la amigable oferta. Jaehyun llega antes que el chofer de Chenle por primera vez, y se despide del grupo de jóvenes junto a Mark antes de partir a su hogar. Chenle y Jisung se van minutos después, despidiéndose del pequeño grupo que queda, en la comodidad de su auto.

Renjun y Haechan se marchan con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa del par que los observan marcharse. El rubio estuvo tentado a invitarlos a quedarse en su casa, pero no es ajeno a la aversión que se tienen el uno al otro, por lo que decide simplemente dejar la invitación como un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Se suben al bus en cuanto llegan a la parada de la escuela, casi corriendo para no perder el transporte a casa. En el camino hablan de los sucesos en la cafetería, divertidos y alegres por su nuevo amigo. Haechan llega a su parada, y se baja junto a otros dos estudiantes, mientras se despide del rubio. Minutos más tarde, Renjun llega a su propia parada, y baja tranquilamente para poder dirigirse a su hogar.

Su padre ya está en casa cuando entra, y tanto él como su madre le preguntan sobre su día. Conversan entre todos un rato, antes de que el menor tenga que subir a darse un baño y poder cambiarse a algo más cómodo. No pasa mucho tiempo al salir de su ducha, cuando su madre lo llama para cenar.

Comen de buen humor, ya que su padre parece feliz de las repentinas disminuciones en los casos de desaparición y asesinato en el pueblo, aunque todavía parece preocupado por el traslado de estos a la ciudad de al lado, en conjunto con no haber atrapado a los responsables aún.

Aclara que probablemente requieran su ayuda en aquella zona, por lo que tendrá que llegar más tarde los próximos días. Su esposa y su hijo le desean mucho cuidado, y que pueda encontrar a los culpables pronto.

Finalmente, Renjun regresa a su recamara, y se deja caer cómodamente en el asiento de su escritorio. Hace su tarea con tranquilidad, mientras escucha una lista de música que Haechan le envió de YouTube. Termina tras un par de horas, y apaga el computador a eso de las 9:47 de la noche, más que dispuesto a irse a dormir después de lavarse los dientes.

Sus sabanas lo reciben con suavidad, y el rubio se acomoda dentro de estas con un suspiro. Su teléfono tiene una alarma programada diariamente, así que eso no presenta una preocupación para él.

Jaemin entra sigilosamente en la habitación cuando escucha la rítmica respiración del menor. Observa la delicada silueta dormir plácidamente, y casi puede sentirse en paz. Jeno se desliza dentro segundos después, haciendo una mueca al ver al contrario parado junto al rubio. Le dedica una rápida mirada de desdén, antes de mirar cada pequeño detalle en el rostro del menor. La acción sería dulce, de no ser por la mirada sin parpadear del castaño.

El albino rueda los ojos, tan irritado como Jeno. Detesta cada bocanada de aire que el castaño respira cerca de Renjun, pero por ahora lo dejará pasar. Después de los eventos del día anterior, no va a arriesgarse a dejar al menor desprotegido. Ni siquiera sí tiene que soportar la presencia del idiota de Jeno.

Se acerca al rubio lentamente, acomodándose a un costado del escritorio. Evitando tocar la estatua de mármol que Johnny le regaló. Algo le dice que no es una figura común y corriente.

La mira con una expresión muy seria antes de dedicarle su atención a Renjun. Sonríe encarecidamente cuando éste murmura entre sueños.

De verdad que el rubio no sabía lo valía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, personitas bellas que leen este intento de historia. ¿Cómo están? 💕
> 
> He aquí el capítulo de hoy uwu, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> La escena de Jaemin no estaba planeada, pero quería algo de sangre así que la escribí. Igual contiene un mini spoiler. 👀
> 
> El próximo capítulo estará cargado de emociones. 👀👌
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas en el paraíso jsjsjs.

Para Renjun, cada día era emocionante, ya que, aunque no fuera a citas diariamente, el par siempre parecía tenerle algo preparado; unas palabras, un pequeño detalle, una acción, o cualquier otra cosa con la que salieran debajo de la manga.

Fue algo nuevo para Renjun, tener tanta atención de parte de personas que buscaban hacerlo feliz más allá de la amistad. Él nunca había tenido realmente amigos, y muchos menos pretendientes. Así que parte de él no sabía qué hacer cada que Jaemin soltaba algún apodo cariñoso, o decía palabras cursis; o cuando Jeno le daba un beso en la mano, o tomaba esta con mucha delicadeza.

Le confundía, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir feliz.

Los días seguían de igual manera, tranquilos y entretenidos para el rubio, quien esperaba ansioso y tímido al mismo tiempo el poder ver qué le deparara el día. Hay momentos donde realmente está tentado a invitar a alguno de los dos a una pijamada, pero el bochorno que siente cada vez que recuerda el cómo pensó en Jeno cuando estaban solos en su habitación, o aquel momento donde estuvo a punto de aceptarle un beso a Jaemin, le hacen detenerse por completo, rojo de vergüenza.

Todo estaba en una armonía pacifica que llenaba a Renjun de felicidad y gozo a cada momento que pasaba con el par. Sintiéndose querido y completo en gran medida. Al rubio le gustaba en demasía todas las emociones que sentía cuando se encontraba con ellos, y en algún punto llegó a pensar que sí así eran las cosas en unos pocos meses, cómo serían cuando pasara más tiempo.

Las cosas llegaron a su cúspide cuando Haechan hizo la pregunta que el rubio había estado ignorando por mucho tiempo. Fue involuntario, claro. Renjun era distraído por naturaleza, y sus emociones solían pasar desapercibidas sin que éste se diera cuenta, así que no es del todo su culpa.

Era viernes y estaban en casa de Renjun, teniendo una pijamada con Haechan y Mark. Jisung y Chenle habían salido a una cita a la ciudad vecina, y Jaemin y Jeno habían tenido planes cada uno de cosas que no comentaron al respecto.

Haechan estaba hojeando sus libretas -ya repletas- de dibujos, recostado en la cama mientras Mark trataba de buscar algo para ver en el computador del rubio en el escritorio. Renjun llegó con unos cup-cakes que su madre le había dado para ellos.

Haechan tomó rápidamente el de vainilla, dejando los dos de chocolate para el par. Mark aceptó uno de los cup-cakes, rodando los ojos ante las acciones de su mejor amigo. Renjun se sentó en la cama, comiendo con diversión el pastelillo que quedaba.

―Y dime, Renjun ―comenzó el moreno. Mark volvió a su asiento en el escritorio. Renjun murmuró en respuesta mientras comía―. ¿Ya decidiste a quién vas a elegir? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Mark se detuvo de darle otro bocado a su cup-cake a medio camino ante lo dicho por el contrario.

Renjun tragó su pastelillo con tranquilidad, confundido ante la pregunta de Haechan. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

No lo había pensado. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que volaba el tiempo junto a ellos. Había disfrutado inocentemente de la atención que el par le brindaba, que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la incógnita sobre a quién tendría que elegir. Diablos, debía verse como un idiota jugando a los dos bandos.

―Yo no ―dijo con nerviosismo―, no lo había pensado. No es que no haya querido, sólo... ―tragó saliva, sintiéndose acorralado de pronto.

―Hey, no pasa nada ―dijo el mayor, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Le envió una mirada al moreno―. No te estamos juzgando, Renjun ―trató de tranquilizarlo.

Haechan asintió, dándose cuenta de la ignorancia del rubio hacia el tema. ―Tranquilo, no tienes que responder la pregunta. No necesitamos hablar de ello ―dijo con parsimonia.

Mark llamó su atención nuevamente. ―Escucha, Renjun. Es tu decisión al final, no hablaremos de eso si no te sientes cómodo. Además ―agregó―, estoy seguro que tanto Jaemin como Jeno te están dando tu tiempo para decidir qué hacer ―terminó con una sonrisa amigable. Haechan asintió detrás de él.

Renjun se encogió en su lugar. ―No es que no quiera hablar del tema, sólo... no sé qué hacer. Nunca me ha gustado nadie, y tampoco le he gustado a nadie. Jamás he estado en esta situación. Yo no entiendo mucho del amor o las relaciones románticas. No sé... no sé qué hacer ―repitió con nerviosismo.

Mark le dio una mirada a Haechan y éste se acercó al rubio tranquilamente. ―Tómate tu tiempo ―dijo con suavidad―. Eres una persona maravillosa. Sé que sabrás qué hacer, y lo que sea que decidas estará bien porque fue tu elección ―lo alentó con una sonrisa.

Renjun le regresó la sonrisa con timidez y asintió, agradecido por las palabras del contrario, a pesar de que por dentro sentía un nudo de ansiedad.

La tarde se fue volando, mientras los tres amigos veían películas en la computadora del rubio. Pasaron el fin de semana juntos, hablando de tareas, intereses románticos (por parte de Mark hacia Johnny) y de otras cosas al azar. Fue divertido, y ayudó un poco a Renjun a olvidar aquello que lo había puesto incómodo en primer lugar.

Desafortunadamente, el lunes llegó, y con eso el tener que ver a los dos culpables de su ansiedad. Al principio estuvo bien, estaba tranquilo en sus horas de clase y nada estuvo fuera de lugar. El problema fue cuando tuvo que ver a ambos a la hora del almuerzo. Jaemin había llegado como siempre primero, tomando asiento a su lado mientras saludaba al resto del grupo. Jeno llegó momentos después, con su típica bolsa de almuerzo, sentándose junto a él con tranquilidad.

Tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente, temiendo con cierto nerviosismo que alguien notara su ansiedad. Mark contaba una anécdota de alguna tonta pelea que Jaehyun y Taeyong habían tenido hacia unos días atrás. Renjun escuchaba lo mejor que podía, pero sentía como sus dedos comenzaban a temblar por los nervios y eso no le gustaba.

Estaba por excusarse para ir al baño cuando Haechan se dirigió al par de maknaes al hablar. ―Cierto, ¿cómo les fue en casa de Chenle? ―preguntó inquisitivo. El resto de amigos le prestaron atención a la pareja, mientras Renjun soltaba un suspiro por el desvío de atención.

Ambos maknaes se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que Chenle sonrió divertido y Jisung se tapó la cara con vergüenza. Xiaojun les dedicó una mirada curiosa antes de preguntar. ―¿Qué pasó en casa de Chenle? ―el resto imitó al más alto y también miraron a ambos con curiosidad.

Jisung respondió. ―Cometí el error de confesarme a Chenle antes de pedirle permiso a sus papás ―dijo con una mueca.

El mayor de los maknaes habló esta vez. ―Mis padres son algo anticuados en ese sentido, así que cuando mi mamá se enteró de que ya tenía novio, pegó el grito al cielo y exigió que Jisung fuera a pedirles permiso oficialmente ―rodó los ojos al terminar de explicar.

Xiaojun preguntó a continuación. ―¿Y qué tal les fue? ―Jisung torció la esquina de la boca.

―Bueno, estaba tan nervioso que tuve que repetir tres veces el inicio de mi discurso. Fue incómodo porque los padres de Chenle me miraban con una expresión muy seria ―dice el menor con un suspiro.

Chenle sonrió ante la reacción de su novio. ―Querían ver que ibas en serio ―Jisung frunció el ceño.

―Claro que iba en serio. No hubiera rentado ese ridículo traje sino lo fuera ―exhala molesto. Chenle suelta una carcajada que relaja la expresión tensa del contrario.

―Al menos todo parece que terminó bien ―aclara Mark. Ambos asintieron, aunque Jisung soltó un suspiro.

Chenle respondió por los dos. ―El almuerzo fue un poco incómodo, pero mi mamá le dijo que lo aprobaba y mi papá le dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente ―explica amigablemente el menor.

Jisung le lanza una mirada estupefacta. ―Me amenazó ―dice con incredulidad.

―Pues qué esperabas. Dormimos en la misma cama desde los 13 años y ahora somos novios. ¿Qué parte de anticuados no entiendes? ―responde exasperado.

Mark y Haechan se ríen ante lo dicho por el menor, mientras Jaemin sonríe divertido, seguido de Xiaojun, quien parece entretenido con la pequeña discusión. Jeno no sonríe, pero el brillo en sus ojos denota cierta simpatía por los menores

Renjun trata de seguir la corriente de la conversación, pero se siente demasiado incómodo. Puede sentir la cercanía del par a su lado, y una presión incomoda comienza a formarse en la base de su estómago. Se levanta de golpe.

El grupo lo mira de inmediato, ocasionando que improvise una temblorosa sonrisa. ―Iré al baño un momento ―dice lo más tranquilo que puede. Sabe que probablemente todo el mundo notó su incomodidad, pero a este punto ya no le importa.

Prácticamente corre a los baños más cercanos y se encierra en un cubículo. Deja escapar los jadeos que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, soltando una cadena tensa y nerviosa de ellos. Sus manos tiemblan en cuanto las mira, y sabe por experiencia previa que probablemente sea un ataque de ansiedad.

Pobremente recuerda que odia padecerlos.

Trata de tomar bocanadas de aire, reteniéndolas por breves segundos antes de soltarlas nuevamente. Lo hace con desesperación, provocando que su garganta se cierre de golpe. Busca el aire de nuevo, tratando de encontrar la manera de recordar cómo respirar. Mira su anillo en el dedo, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, presionando ambos puños lo más fuerte que puede.

> _"―¿Vas a caer por esto? ¿Eres débil, Renjun?"_

**_No._ **

―No ―jadea con fuerza finalmente. Su cuerpo se tambalea hacia las paredes del cubículo y respira irregularmente, sintiendo el alivio de poder respirar algo más que la ansiedad creciente.

Deja caer la cabeza contra la superficie detrás de él y parpadea exhausto. Una exhalación parecida a una risa sale de sus jadeantes labios.

Ni muerto dejaba de darle lecciones.

Sonrió para sí, orgulloso de haber superado un ataque de ansiedad él solo. Sale del baño con un suspiro, dirigiéndose al espejo frente a los lavabos para observar el desastre que de seguro es.

Su piel está pálida, recuperando el color de a poco. Su cara está ligeramente húmeda, donde supone comenzó a sudar inconscientemente. Abre la llave del agua y se refresca con ella el rostro, buscando ayudar a desaparecer los rastros de ansiedad en su cuerpo. Toma una larga respiración cuando termina.

Es hora de salir nuevamente.

Se seca la cara con un poco de papel del dispensador y sale por la puerta. Da un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando ve a Jeno parado junto a la entrada. Éste lo mira al momento de notar su presencia. ―¿Hace cuánto estas ahí? ―pregunta sobresaltado. El castaño le dedica una mirada analítica y Renjun nota que quizá no volvió del todo a la normalidad. Le sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarlo―. Estoy bien. Sólo sentí nauseas por un momento ―dice comprensivo.

Jeno se queda en silencio por unos breves segundos y después asiente. ―Vamos ―ofrece al menor. Éste acepta y ambos regresan a la mesa.

Sus amigos lo esperan con miradas preocupadas, pero Mark y Haechan parecen notar la razón de su repentina huida, porque rápidamente desvían la conversación hacia Xiaojun.

―¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano, Xiaojun? ―el nombrado se giró a ver al pelinegro junto al resto de presentes.

Xiaojun titubeó. ―Eh... es mayor que yo. Tiene 25 años ―aclara tímidamente.

―Y, ¿cómo se llama? ―pregunta Haechan esta vez.

― ** _Xīngchén_** ―dice con la pronunciación china. Los presentes lo miran con la boca ligeramente abierta, menos los dos miembros chinos y Jeno, igual de imperturbable.

―¿Sicheng? ―pregunta Jisung confundido.

Chenle lo mira con el ceño fruncido. ―Xīngchén ―responde él correctamente. El menor le regresa el gesto.

―¿Singcheng? ―vuelve a preguntar. A su novio le tiembla un ojo.

Chenle se gira hacia él con determinación. ―Xīngchén ―repite cansinamente.

Ambos comienzan a discutir sobre la pronunciación mientras Xiaojun le dedica una mirada preocupada al rubio. Éste se relaja con el respiro que ambos le dan inconscientemente y le sonríe tranquilizador al más alto.

―Quizá deberíamos llamarlo Xiaochen ―dice Renjun pacíficamente.

Jeno le dedica una mirada atenta. ―¿Por qué? ―pregunta con un atisbo de curiosidad.

―Por Xiaojun. Su verdadero nombre es Xiao Dejun, pero todo el mundo le dice así ―aclara, refiriéndose al apodo―. Sería más fácil de pronunciar Xiaochen ―dice amablemente. Hay una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Ya no se siente tan abrumado por el momento.

Siguen hablando de otras cosas sin importancia hasta que la hora del almuerzo pasa y deben volver a clases. Jeno y Jaemin no desean despegarse de su lado, ya que ambos notaron su pequeño ataque de pánico justo antes de huir al baño, aunque desafortunadamente Renjun los convence de volver a sus respectivas aulas, dado que no quiere que salgan perjudicados (y porque aún necesita el tiempo a solas, pero decide no mencionarlo).

Renjun ignora incluso a Mark a su lado en clases, tratando de poner una exagerada atención a lo que sea que su profesora esté explicando.

La hora de salida es casi un alivio para el rubio, quien prácticamente arrastra al moreno con él hacia la parada sin despedirse de nadie más. Haechan se piada de él, puesto que no hace preguntas, y simplemente se despide de él cuando llega a su propia parada.

En casa, su madre se encuentra preparando un pedido de pastelillos para un cumpleaños, y le saluda con cariño distraídamente. El menor regresa el saludo con aparente calma y sube a su habitación a paso apresurado. Deja su mochila en el suelo tan pronto como llega y se tira sobre la cama como peso muerto. Suspira.

Espera que los próximos días sean mejores que éste.

《☆》

No lo son, desgraciadamente. De hecho, son igual o peor de incómodos que el anterior. Renjun trata de actuar como sí todo estuviera bien dentro de sí y seguir el rumbo que las cosas han estado llevando hasta ahora, pero sabe que no puede. Cada que intenta disfrutar un tiempo a solas con alguno, inmediatamente piensa en el contrario y recuerda las palabras del moreno grabadas a fuego en su cabeza.

_"¿Ya decidiste a quién vas a elegir?"_

Se siente como elegir entre comer vidrio o saltar del precipicio. Ninguna presagia nada bueno.

La semana pasada estuvo llena de interacciones tensas y anticlimáticas por su parte, y aunque sabe que ambos lo notaron, no parecen descifrar aún qué es aquello que lo molesta, claro, él tampoco tiene el corazón para decirles que precisamente son ellos los responsables -indirectamente- del cómo se siente.

El fin de semana la pasó tratando de calmarse y darse ánimos de que todo se encontraba bien, diciéndose a sí mismo que no arruinara las cosas cuando ni siquiera había chocado con el iceberg.

O bueno, al menos no por completo.

Lo había logrado bien. En todo el tiempo que estaban él junto al par y sus amigos en el almuerzo, todo había salido bien. No hubo mucha incomodidad por su parte y las cosas se dieron naturalmente, al igual que siempre. Renjun agradeció eso, que ninguno tratara de presionarlo a hablar de algo en lo que aún no se sentía preparado. Quizá las cosas mejorarían antes de lo esperado sí seguían así.

Sonrió para sí ante ese pensamiento. Miró al castaño caminar junto a él en el tranquilo silencio de siempre y tomó una suave respiración.

Jeno y él estaban por los alrededores de uno de los jardines de la universidad. Era la hora de salida y el mayor quería tener un momento juntos sin Jaemin rondando cerca de ellos. Renjun le sonrió cuando el castaño admitió abiertamente aquello, y aceptó tranquilamente, pensando que sería más fácil para su corazón estar con uno a la vez.

El peso de su mochila a sus espaldas, le recuerda al mayor preguntando minutos atrás sí deseaba que la llevara por él. Sonrió tímidamente ante ello.

―Renjun ―comenzó Jeno. El menor murmuró en respuesta, sin mirarlo, pero prestándole total atención―. ¿Yo te gusto? ―preguntó con la voz muy calmada. Renjun se mordió el labio inferior, un tanto nervioso, pero finalmente asintió, diciéndose que solo era una pregunta inocente. El castaño pareció feliz con la respuesta, a lo que el rubio sonrió dulcemente. Jeno habló nuevamente―. Entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo sí te lo pidiera? ―se detuvo abruptamente. La sonrisa borrándose poco a poco de su cara.

> _"¿Ya decidiste a quién vas a elegir?"_

Nonononononono.

Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo.

No. No había elegido aún.

Los ojos de Renjun recorrieron ansiosamente de un lado a otro, buscando una forma de escapar. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y aunque deseaba decir algo, nada salía de su boca.

Jeno pareció notar su cambio repentino de actitud, porque se giró hacia él rápidamente. ―Sí dije algo que... ―el rubio no lo dejó terminar.

―No ―dijo de golpe―. No, no, no. Lo siento ―dio la vuelta en un movimiento brusco y huyó lejos de la escena. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, queriendo evitar mirar la cara del contrario.

Dios, quería llorar. Había estado evitando esta situación por esa misma razón. No quería romperle el corazón a ninguno, pero al final eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Caminó tan rápido que por un momento temió verse ridículo, al punto de estar corriendo. Ni siquiera notó cuando iba directamente hacia alguien hasta que se chocó con él.

―Disculpa ―pidió nerviosamente, mientras respiraba con irregularidad.

Unos brazos conocidos lo sujetaron cálidamente por los hombros. ―No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado ―dijo Jaemin traviesamente. La sonrisa juguetona en sus facciones lo tranquilizaron un poco.

Suspiró con una risa nerviosa. ―Yo, perdón, estaba... ―tartamudeó, antes de tomar una larga respiración, tratando de calmarse.

Jaemin le pasó un brazo por los hombros. ―Hey, bebé, tranquilo. Despacio ―lo instruyó con la voz aterciopelada.

Renjun asintió rápidamente. ―Lo siento, acabo de... no importa ―dice al final. Le sonríe tan cálido como puede―. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? ―ofrece amablemente. Sabe que el resto seguramente se encuentra ahí, por lo que es un lugar seguro.

El albino le guiña un ojo y comienzan a caminar. ―Claro ―responde animadamente a causa de la petición del contrario. Renjun no suele ser el primero en hacer algún movimiento.

Caminan en silencio, mientras Renjun piensa sobre los sucesos de hace unos momentos atrás. Desea con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo ocurrido y pretender que nada pasó, pero hay una pequeña parte de él que ansía volver con el castaño, disculparse y pedirle que no lo odie por ello.

Llegan a la cafetería finalmente y Renjun se siente a salvo cuando observa a sus amigos reírse de alguna tontería que Lucas les está contando. Puede notar entonces que el mayor ha salido antes del trabajo, o que quizá él tardó más de lo que había pensado con Jeno.

Se encoge un poco ante el nombre. Lucas, quien se percató de la llegada de ambos, los saluda desde adentro del local. ―Oye, nene ―susurra Jaemin a su lado.

El rubio se ha quedado parado en su lugar, suspirando y pensando en que quizá fue un imbécil con el castaño, cuando se da cuenta de que el albino está tratando de llamar su atención. ―Disculpa, ¿querías decirme algo? ―ofrece un poco culpable. No le gusta tener que ignorar al mayor así.

Jaemin sonríe ante la mirada del rubio y asiente. ―De hecho, sí ―menciona divertido―. Iba a pedirte que fueras mi novio ―admite con una sonrisa, aunque hay seriedad en sus palabas.

> _"¿Ya decidiste a quién vas a elegir?"_

Los ojos del menor se abren con enormidad ante ello, sintiendo un déjà vu que lo congela en su lugar. Lucas y el resto en la mesa de la cafetería observan la escena confundidos; Jaemin mirando con una expresión seria al menor y éste exudando incomodidad por su lenguaje corporal. El mayor del grupo reacciona enseguida.

En el momento en que Renjun se da cuenta de que su primo se acerca preocupado hacia ellos, el rubio corre prácticamente hacia él, dándole un abrazo ansioso. ―Por favor, llévame a casa ―susurra tan bajo como puede. Su voz parecida al gemido lastimero de un cervatillo.

Lucas observa con el ceño fruncido al menor y después al albino. Sus cejas se elevan ante la expresión incrédula del contrario. Asiente hacia el rubio. ―Vámonos ―responde suavemente.

Le pasa un brazo por la espalda y lo conduce hacia el estacionamiento junto a la cafetería. El mayor se despide del grupo dentro del local, dando señas al respecto, en cuanto los jóvenes hacen ademanes señalando al menor junto a él.

Los ojos del rubio no miran al albino en ningún momento.

El camino a casa está cargado de tenso silencio, y aunque el mayor se muere por preguntar qué sucede, sabe que no es el momento y probablemente lo que menos quiere hacer Renjun ahora, sea explicar la escena anterior con lujo de detalle.

En cuanto Lucas aparca frente a la casa del menor, éste rompe a llorar de improvisto. El mayor lo mira de inmediato, sorprendido y asustado por el repentino arranque. El rubio le dirige una mirada llena de incertidumbre. ―No sé qué hacer ―confiesa con la voz temblorosa. Lucas no entiende a lo que su primo se refiere, pero aun así decide pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Pasan varios minutos así, mientras el rubio trata de explicar la situación lo mejor que puede al contrario, quien escucha en silencio con una mano cálida en su espalda. Al terminar, Lucas no le da un consejo, pues sabe que no es bueno en ello, pero le da un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la coronilla que ayuda mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban.

Renjun sale del auto, dando un pequeño salto al bajar, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Camina hacia la puerta de su casa y se gira para despedirse del mayor. Éste le sonríe cálidamente, ocasionando que el rubio le regrese la sonrisa tanto como puede. Entra en la casa y escucha el rugido del motor al marchar. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ninguno de los autos estaba aparcado afuera, por lo que la casa está solitaria. Se recuesta en la puerta y suspira.

El amor era complicado.

Más tarde esa noche, tanto Haechan como el resto de sus amigos le envían un bombardeo de mensajes sobre lo pasado en la cafetería. El rubio pidió no hablar de ello por el momento, alegando que todavía le causaba mucha ansiedad pensar en eso. Sus amigos aceptaron, más por petición de Mark, que porque realmente quisieran desistir al respecto.

Los días pasaron, mientras el rubio ignoraba tanto como podía al par, o los evitaba lo mejor que podía, siendo ayudado por su grupo de amigos que, aunque no entiendan nada, siempre estarían del lado del rubio.

Todo fue así, hasta que Mark se dio cuenta de que Renjun necesitaba un respiro de su propia mente, por lo que lo invitó a su casa.

Ahora se encontraban en la habitación del mayor. Jaehyun había salido con Johnny momentáneamente, mientras que Taeyong se encontraba en la cocina preparando una receta nueva de una tarta que encontró en Internet. La música tranquila del mayor se escucha a pesar de reproducirse en el piso de abajo.

Ambos amigos se encuentran acostados sobre la cama boca arriba, observando el techo del cuarto sin mirarlo realmente. Mark decide hablar entonces. ―Pude resolver lo de Johnny-hyung ―comienza tranquilamente. Renjun le presta atención al momento―. Al final hice lo que dijiste y lo acepté. Todavía seguirá siendo mi amigo, y estoy bien con ello ―explica, antes de agregar―. De hecho, me acerqué a hablarle el otro día, y respondió como si nada. Agradezco eso ―dice algo nervioso―, el que no se comporte frío conmigo a pesar de que me lo merezca ―suelta una mueca incómoda.

Renjun le da una caricia alentadora. ―Quizá se dio cuenta de que necesitabas tu espacio ―trata de ayudar.

Mark hace otra mueca ante eso. ―Me gustaría que no comenzara a pensar _el porqué_ necesitaba mi espacio ―dice con un poco de ansiedad en la voz―. Me gusta que no pregunte sobre ello ―agrega con cierta empatía. Renjun sonríe con cariño―. Sólo espero que no consiga una novia muy pronto, porque no sabría cómo lidiar con ello ―menciona con el ceño fruncido.

Renjun sonríe divertido. ―O un novio ―dice él en cambio.

Mark suelta un gemido. ―Diablos, no. Haechan no me dejará vivir sí eso pasa. Dirá que alguien más lo volvió gay y no fui yo ―responde con cansancio y frustración. Renjun lo mira presionando sus labios juntos, antes de comenzar a reír, seguido del pelinegro, quien parece notar lo divertido en el asunto.

El rubio deja de reír lentamente, recordando su propia situación. ―Yo no sé qué hacer ―admite con angustia en la voz.

Mark le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. ―Sí es por lo que preguntó Haechan aquella vez, olvídalo. Tómate tu tiempo. No apresures las cosas sino quieres ―le dice con suavidad.

Renjun niega con una exhalación. ―No es eso. Ambos se me confesaron hace unos días ―el mayor se levanta de la cama en seguida, mirándolo con asombro―. No al mismo tiempo ―aclara cuando ve la mirada en shock del contrario. " _Aunque sí el mismo día"_ , piensa él. Decide omitir aquello―. Los rechacé, me puse nervioso. No sabía qué decir o hacer ―responde decaído. Mark se acuesta nuevamente a su lado.

Le acaricia el hombro a modo de apoyo. ―Hey, está bien. Haechan tiene razón, eres una persona maravillosa ―Renjun se gira a verlo con una mirada esperanzada―. Sólo hemos sido amigos por un año, pero no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta de la increíble persona que eres. Todos pueden ver lo especial que eres, Renjun. No creo conocer a alguien que tenga una mala opinión de ti ―le sonríe fraternalmente―. Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien, y pase lo que pase, aquí estaré ―termina con dulzura. Renjun le sonríe con los ojos brillosos y le da un abrazo.

Se quedan unos cálidos momentos así hasta que el menor decide romper el hielo. ―Al menos no tienes que elegir ―Mark suelta una pequeña risa ante eso.

Suspira al final. ―Sí, pero al menos ambos te quieren ―menciona con una sonrisa torcida. No hay alegría en el gesto.

La expresión de Renjun decae. ―No es que no quiera elegir a alguno ―comienza con algo de preocupación.

Mark toma una larga respiración. ―Es que no quieres tener que rechazar al otro, ¿cierto? ―termina por él. Renjun asiente, tragando saliva con cierta dificultad.

Lo más difícil no es elegir a uno, sino el saber que al otro le romperá el corazón.

《☆》

Los días pasan y la situación de Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno no mejora. De hecho, empeora si es posible. Renjun se queda en su aula a la hora del almuerzo, esperando de esa forma no tener que ver al par tan seguido. Sale a comer fuera del aula cuando tiene hambre, pero evitando salir para cualquier otra cosa. La hora de salida es, sobre todo, Renjun evitando encontrarse con alguno de los dos.

Los amigos del rubio se sentían culpables tanto con Jaemin como con Jeno, pero ninguno podía hacer realmente algo al respecto, ya que era decisión del rubio a final de cuentas.

El menor se encuentra cada vez más tenso y nervioso, pero aun así su rendimiento en la escuela no decae, ya que prefiere concentrarse al cien por ciento en esta. Xiaojun incluso ha notado la brecha entre el rubio con ambos chicos, teniendo que preguntarle a Mark al respecto. Ese día, el grupo de chicos se enteró del rechazo hacia los dos chicos que aún esperaban encontrarse por accidente al menor.

Haechan se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el tronco a sus espaldas. ―Ya me lo suponía ―admite con un resoplido―. ¿Han visto la cara de muerte que traen los dos? Ni siquiera los profesores se atreven a decirles algo ―dijo por lo bajo, mientras observaba al par. Su grupo de amigos copió sus acciones.

Estaban cerca de la sombra de un árbol, en una hora libre. Renjun seguía en el salón estudiando lo más que podía, por lo que tuvieron que salir sin él nuevamente.

Jaemin estaba apoyado en la pared de un edificio con el gesto más serio que habían visto. Todos los que se acercaban a él, prácticamente rodeaban la zona, ya que nadie quería ser el receptor de tan intensa mirada.

Jeno, por otro lado, se hallaba del otro lado mirando a la nada, con un semblante tan estoico como siempre, pero de alguna forma más intimidante de lo que debería. Al igual que el albino, nadie se acercaba siquiera un metro a él. Y como había dicho el propio Haechan, ni siquiera un solo profesor les dedicaba una sola mirada, es más, los evitaban tanto como el resto del alumnado.

Un chico de un curso mayor se tropezó cerca de donde Jaemin se encontraba, pero en cuanto el albino le dedicó una mirada, el contario corrió lejos de la escena. El grupo tragó saliva ante ello.

―De verdad que no quiero estar del lado receptor de las miradas de esos dos ―explicó Chenle. Jisung y el resto asintió.

―¿Deberíamos hacer algo? ―preguntó Xiaojun nervioso.

Mark negó. ―Honestamente, no creo que sea algo en lo que debamos meternos. Renjun sabrá qué hacer ―dijo al final. Todos asintieron no muy convencidos, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que no era su asunto.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no se detiene para nadie, y mucho menos para la gente tan ansiosa como Renjun, pues no es hasta que comienzan las vacaciones de fin de curso, que el rubio nota que ha dejado un asunto tan importante para después.

No ha pensado en ello - _mentira_ -, o al menos ha tratado de no hacerlo en todo ese tiempo - _mentira_ -, diciéndose a sí mismo que está haciendo un gran problema de ello cuando en realidad no lo es - _mentira_ -.

Ok, sí. Había pensado en ello. Como **_Demasiado_**.

Se había comido la cabeza buscando una solución que nunca llegó, y fue lo suficientemente cobarde para no enfrentar a ninguno y huir en cada momento que pudo. Dios, su abuelo estaría decepcionado.

Incluso se había planteado decirles a ambos que sólo fueran amigos, y continuar las cosas como siempre,

...solo que no quería ser amigo

...de ninguno.

Apestaba en el amor.

Suspiró, recostado en su cama con las sabanas hasta el cuello como si fuera un niño. Últimamente solía hacerlo mucho. Su madre parecía entender un poco su necesidad de espacio y le dedicaba sonrisas cariñosas cada que llegaba de la escuela o lo veía salir de su habitación, pero sin tratar de presionarlo para hablar al respecto.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las vacaciones y de hecho, ya festejaron el cumpleaños de Haechan en la casa de éste con todo el grupo de amigos reunidos.

Sí, con Jeno y Jaemin incluidos.

Fue incómodo hasta la medula, pero al menos los tres fueron lo suficientemente consciente del lugar y el momento que trataron de ser buenos invitados. Bueno, Renjun había sido buen invitado y al ambos notar su férrea decisión por no arruinar el cumpleaños de su amigo, los otros dos también trataron de no arruinarlo.

Y bueno, Renjun está pensando en su habitación en una solución razonable para algo que sabe es su culpa en primer lugar. Las cosas no serían tan complicadas sí hubiera rechazado a uno en primer lugar y aceptado al otro como es debido, pero aquí estaba él sufriendo (y haciendo sufrir a otros dos chicos que no tenían la culpa) por su estúpida indecisión y ansiedad.

Dios, odiaba ser él en momentos como estos.

Miró la pequeña figura del jabalí en su mano mientras sostenía el collar en su cuello con la otra suavemente. Tenía que darse prisa y decidir qué hacer.

《☆》

Jeno se encuentra en el borde del bosque espiando a las personas del pueblo ir y venir de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a la persona que ansiaba encontrar para poder hablar. Finalmente lo encuentra y se dirige hacia él rápidamente.

Observa al chico frente a él y hace una mueca mental. No quiere tener que hacer esto, pero dado que el menor no le ha dado otra opción, no le queda de otra.

Lo sigue por un largo rato más hasta que éste se detiene cerca del club NeoCity y se da la vuelta. La mirada de odio en sus ojos no le causa ni cosquillas. ―¿Qué mierda quieres? ―prácticamente escupe las palabras. Jaemin no está feliz, y mucho menos por tener que verlo.

―Tenemos que hablar ―es todo lo que dice el castaño. El albino le mira en silencio unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada.

Sus facciones cambian de inmediato segundos después. ―Sé lo que le dijiste a Renjun ―dice él―. Se lo pregunté a Haechan ―siente la irritación consumiéndolo ante el recuerdo.

_El moreno se encuentra dirigiéndose pacíficamente a la salida (unos días después de la confesión del par), cuando Jaemin se acerca a él con seriedad. ―¿Qué le dijo Jeno a Renjun? ―es lo primero que sus labios dicen. Haechan alza una ceja ante el tono autoritario, pero no se deja intimidar, mostrando una pose digna._

_―Mark me dijo que ambos se le declararon ―explica. Jaemin aprieta los dientes con ira―. Y que los rechazó a los dos ―responde al final. El albino le dedica una mirada aguda, pero el moreno se encoge de hombros, molesto ante la acción―. Te dije lo que él me dijo. No te molestes conmigo ―dice, antes de alejarse rápidamente de él con la mirada altiva._

Sí Haechan no fuera tan divertido, ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

―También lo hiciste ―le respondió Jeno con simpleza.

Jaemin alzó una ceja, sonriendo. ―¿A sí?, ¿y quién te lo dijo? ―preguntó divertido.

―Nadie. No necesito preguntárselo a alguien para averiguarlo ―la sonrisa de Jaemin despareció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca irritada―. Cuando te ve, reacciona igual que conmigo ―explica con indiferencia.

―No me compares contigo, saco de pulgas ―escupe con molestia el albino―. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Jeno mira a las personas entrar y salir del club antes de mirar nuevamente al contrario. ―No va a elegir a ninguno y lo sabes ―comienza él. Jaemin entrecierra los ojos, sopesando la idea de terminar aquello que comenzaron meses atrás―. Nos quiere a los dos. De la misma manera ―explica con la voz más grave que antes. Decir aquello le molesta en demasía, y el saberlo aún más.

Jaemin toma una fuerte aspiración antes de hablar. ―Pareces muy seguro de ello ―responde, tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero fallando. La ira consumiéndolo lentamente.

Jeno lo mira con la cara en blanco, pero en sus ojos dejan en evidencia su estado de ánimo. ―Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes. Puedes escuchar cómo late su corazón cada vez que ve a alguno de nosotros. No varía un ápice ―admite sin ninguna satisfacción en la voz.

―Ya dime qué tratas de decir. Me estas tocando los nervios ―hay ira contenida en su voz. Sus ojos inyectados en odio.

―No necesito explicar algo que seguramente ya sabes ―responde sin emoción alguna.

Jaemin sonríe sin gracia, mirando a un lado de la acera. Una ligera carcajada se escapa de su boca. ―No pienso compartir una mierda en la vida ―mira a Jeno de arriba abajo―, y menos contigo ―escupe al final.

―Yo tampoco quiero compartir. Te quiero muerto ―dice con la voz un poco más grave―, pero haría lo que sea por él ―admite con más calma al mencionar al menor―. Lo dejaría usarme como le plazca ―termina con la mirada vacía. Hay una insana satisfacción al mencionar aquello que provoca una mueca en el contrario.

El albino se queda en silencio, pensando en algo tras escuchar lo dicho por el castaño. ―Compartir a Renjun ―dice Jaemin para sí―. A mi Renjun ―murmura por lo bajo. Varias escenas pasan volando por su cabeza y finalmente sonríe. Se gira hacia el contrario―. Está bien, me tentaste ―comienza con falsa tranquilidad. Una sonrisa que anuncia problemas adorna su rostro―. Con una condición ―explica al final.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Que el nene también acepte ―responde divertido. Jeno toma una larga respiración.

Bueno. Ahora hay un problema.

《☆》

Renjun se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras observa a su madre preparar un pastel para un pedido de mañana. Es sábado, a dos días del regreso a clases que lo tiene ansioso.

 _Muy ansioso_.

Puede notar por la hora en el reloj de la pared que ya es de tarde, y escuchar a su padre pasando canales en la televisión de la sala por ser uno de sus días libres. Mira a su madre verter la mezcla sobre un molde que irá dentro del horno, cuando ella lo nota y le sonríe con dulzura, para después continuar. Él le regresa la sonrisa lo mejor que puede antes de suspirar.

Se siente inútil. No ha decidido a quién elegir, y tampoco desea hacerlo. Ambos le gustan mucho y tener que rechazar a alguno significa que no le gusta lo suficiente y eso no es verdad. Los quiere mucho. A los dos. Por igual.

No sabe qué dice eso de él.

El timbre de la puerta lo sobresalta un poco, pero lo ayuda a regresar a la realidad. Mira a su padre en la sala y éste le dedica una sonrisa de súplica. El menor asiente con diversión y se dirige a la puerta de entrada con tranquilidad.

Al abrirla, se congela en su lugar al ver a Jaemin y Jeno del otro lado. Sus ojos abiertos con enormidad ante la sorpresa. Tanto el albino como el castaño están serios, aunque no parecen molestos, a pesar de que están uno junto al otro. De hecho, parecen más bien determinados.

Bueno, eso no se ve bien.

Escucha la voz cariñosa de su madre desde la cocina. ―¿Quién es, cariño? ―la mujer se asoma por el marco y sonríe al par―. No sabía que tendrías visitas ― _"Yo tampoco"_ , piensa él nerviosamente―. Hazlos pasar, Renjun ―dice ella con alegría, regresando a la cocina.

El menor traga saliva con dificultad y deja un espacio para que ambos puedan entrar con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando los dos están por fin adentro, cierra la puerta con un suave chasquido. Los conduce a la sala donde el padre de éste le sonríe a cada uno.

―Hola, chicos. No sabía que vendrían hoy ―aclara alegremente.

La madre del menor sale nuevamente y señala las escaleras. Renjun abre los ojos nerviosamente ante el gesto. ―Pueden subir a tu habitación para estar más cómodos ―ofrece ella amablemente. Él presiona sus labios juntos y asiente. Finalmente mira a los dos chicos a su lado y hace un ademán hacia el mismo sitio. Ellos obedecen al momento.

Los tres suben lentamente, con el menor liderando al pequeño grupo. Al llegar a la puerta, sus manos tiemblan nerviosamente, pero termina abriéndola con suavidad, dejándoles pasar. Mientras está cerrando la puerta de nuevo, pensamientos sobre correr a la sala otra vez lo invaden, sin embargo, sabe que tiene que enfrentar esto, incluso si él no fue el primero en dar ese gran paso.

Mira al par y toma una temblorosa aspiración.

Jaemin está recostado sobre la puerta del baño, viéndolo con una expresión de circunstancias. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho, y su postura denota cierta molestia, como si la razón de su llegada le ocasionara aquella emoción. Jeno por su parte está junto a la ventana con un gesto serio, pero sin mostrar otra cosa que no sea la determinación en su mirada. A diferencia de Jaemin, él solo está de pie mirándolo, aunque las puntas de sus dedos lucen ansiosas.

A pesar de la actitud un tanto tensa de los dos, Renjun no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que los había extrañado, y en lo mucho que desea tomarles de la mano.

Se queda parado justo en donde está por unos minutos hasta que se da cuenta que los ha estado viendo como un idiota y decide sentarse en la cama para, por lo menos, hacer algo. Se acomoda lo mejor que puede, y después se aclara la garganta para decir algo, pero nada sale. No sabe qué decir.

Probablemente se ve patético tratando de pronunciar palabra alguna porque Jeno decide hablar entonces. ―Queremos que salgas con los dos.

Renjun mira al castaño unos segundos, hasta que sus cejas se fruncen en confusión ante lo dicho por él. ―¿Con los dos? ―pregunta aturdido. Luego mira al albino con nerviosismo por unos segundos―. ¿Están seguros? ―una pausa―. ¿Están de acuerdo? ―pregunta después.

Jeno le dedica una mirada a Jaemin, y éste se la regresa. Parecen discutir algo entre ellos con ese gesto porque el segundo habla a continuación. ―Si tú estás de acuerdo, yo te aceptaría cualquier cosa ―admite con seriedad. No hay un ápice de la coquetería o diversión con la que solía expresarse. El menor se encoge intimidado por ello.

El castaño habla con más calma esta vez. ―Sabemos que te gustamos de la misma manera, y aunque no ―se miraron por breve segundos―, nos llevamos del todo bien, haríamos lo que sea por ti ―termina con igual de seriedad en la voz.

El rubio mira del uno al otro respectivamente antes de suspirar. ―Yo no… quiero lastimar a ninguno. No quiero seguir haciéndoles esto ―dice con la voz afectada.

―No lo harás, sólo no nos rechaces ―menciona el castaño con indulgencia.

―Renjun ―habla Jaemin ahora, ocasionando que el menor le preste atención―. Odio compartir ―menciona con severidad―. Lo odio porque nunca he tenido que hacerlo en mi vida ―hay una mirada intensa en sus ojos que le dice al rubio que no está mintiendo―. Pero sí tengo que compartirte con Jeno para no perderte, lo haré. Odio compartir, pero odio más saber que ya no te voy a tener sin importar la razón ―se aleja de la puerta del baño y se acerca hasta donde el menor se encuentra, sentándose a su lado en la cama―. Prefiero compartirte con quien sea a dejar de tenerte ―admite con la voz más grave que ha escuchado del contrario.

Jeno se acerca a donde ellos y se sienta del otro lado, a su derecha. ―No soy bueno con las palabras ―empieza con simpleza―. No sé qué decirte sin sonar como un posesivo ―sus manos están quietas en su regazo, aunque Renjun puede ver el ligero tic en los dedos―. Pero te quiero para mí, y no me importa si también serás de alguien más, porque soy tan egoísta que no me importa con tal de que todavía seas mío después ―confiesa con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, en un gesto un tanto perturbador para el resto, pero que para el rubio era la misma cara de cachorro enamorado de siempre.

El silencio cae pesadamente sobre los hombros del menor, mientras piensa sobre lo dicho por el par a su lado. Una parte de él dice que no es normal, que nunca ha visto a tres personas salir juntas y no sabe qué pensar al respecto, aunque esa voz se parece mucho a una anciana que vivía junto a ellos en Seúl, que despotricaba constantemente a la pareja de vecinos que tenían antes de que estos se mudaran.

Otra parte de él (mucho más fuerte), se siente tan aliviada como él. El saber que no debe elegir a uno, sino que puede estar con ambos lo hace sentir bien, en paz. Como si fuera lo correcto, como si fuera el único camino a pesar de ver los letreros que señalan otros más. Siente alivio de saber que podría estar con ambos, de saber que ambos lo quieren, de saber que de alguna manera ellos lo aprueban. Que no lo odian por querer a los dos. Siente alivio y por un momento, ganas de llorar.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante la incertidumbre. ―¿De verdad? ―pregunta tímidamente. No quiere alzar la vista, pero sabe que debe hacerlo―. ¿Están bien con esto? ―mira a cada uno a los ojos.

Jeno lo mira a los ojos en silencio antes de asentir. ―Sí. Haría lo que sea por ti ―admite por lo bajo.

Se gira hacia Jaemin. Éste se queda viéndolo por unos momentos más antes de volver a hablar. ―Si tú estás de acuerdo. No hay nada más que decir ―explica suavemente.

Renjun se queda en silencio nuevamente, mirando las manos en su regazo y entonces observa las manos de cada uno. Recuerda un momento de meses atrás y sonríe cariñosamente. Toma la mano de Jaemin y después la de Jeno. Les sonríe a los dos. ―Sí quiero ―admite en un delicado susurro.

El brillo en su mirada y la forma en que sonríe calma casi de inmediato al par. El semblante de Jeno se tranquiliza a uno más cálido y las facciones tensas de Jaemin se relajan hasta hacer aparecer una sonrisa torcida que parece agradable a pesar de todo. Ya no se siente incómodo, o ansioso a su alrededor. Siente la calidez a la que está acostumbrado en conjunto con la paz de tener a ambos a su lado.

Jaemin hace el primer movimiento y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros. ―Aunque todavía hay que poner reglas ―aclara el mayor con diversión.

Renjun frunce el ceño ante ello. ―¿Reglas? ―pregunta confundido.

―Sí, ya sabes. Acuerdos sobre lo que podemos hacer, o lo que no podemos hacer ―explica con una sonrisa torcida.

Los ojos del menor se abren en un gesto apreciativo. ―Oh, entonces, ¿qué no puedo hacer? ―cuestiona con curiosidad.

Jaemin mira sus labios unos segundos antes de decir. ―Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras ―menciona con una sonrisa traviesa―. Lo digo por él ―responde, mirando con exasperación al susodicho. Renjun copia sus acciones y observa también al castaño.

Jeno está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al albino, en claro disgusto. ―¿Qué propones? ―pregunta con molestia. La mano del rubio acaricia la suya, por lo que sus ojos recaen en él unos segundos con una mirada cariñosa.

El mayor habla esta vez, llamando la atención de ambos nuevamente. ―Cuando yo esté con Renjun, sólo seremos él y yo ―exige desdeñosamente, refiriéndose a algo que el rubio no logra captar―. Y cuando sea tu turno, pues ya harás lo que quieras ―termina con aburrimiento, irritado por tener que pensar en ello.

El más alto guarda silencio por unos momentos, pensando en la propuesta hecha por el albino. Asiente finalmente. ―Está bien ―acepta con simpleza. Al contrario que Jaemin, parece que la idea de estar a solas por completo con el rubio le pone de buen humor.

―Eso significa ―empieza el menor, llamando la atención del par―, que tendré momentos a solas con cada uno ―ambos asienten en respuesta―. Entonces, ¿cuándo podré estar con los dos? ―pregunta con ojos curiosos.

Jaemin deja salir una sonrisa predadora, con ganas de decir un chiste obsceno sobre ello, pero conteniéndose. A veces Renjun no notaba la inocencia con la que hacía preguntas que no lo eran. ―Cuando quieras. Tu palabra es ley aquí ―contesta seductoramente. A pesar de ello, el rubio comprende que se refiere a la relación que tienen los tres.

Se sonroja ante el pensamiento. ―¿Somos novios? ―inquiere tímidamente. Su voz sonando delicada y suave, parecida a un susurro.

El instinto posesivo hace aparición en ambos, ocasionando que Jeno tome una respiración brusca y Jaemin trague saliva audiblemente.

Renjun no sabía el poder que tenía sobre ellos.

Jeno hace el movimiento siguiente y pone una mano firme, pero cariñosa en su muslo. ―Si es lo que quieres ―responde con dificultad. Contenerse no es su fuerte.

El rubio toma la mano en su pierna y juguetea con ella, mientras sonríe tiernamente. ―Sí quiero ―repite igual de cálido que hace un rato. Sus ojos suben y bajan analizando la piel blanquecina de la mano del contrario.

Parece que el menor quiere decir algo, pero alguien toca la puerta en ese momento, ocasionando que el rubio suelte inmediatamente la mano del castaño en un acto reflejo. Jaemin y Jeno copian sus acciones en cuanto notan su nerviosismo, por lo que sueltan al menor y se alejan un poco de él.

Su madre se asoma con una sonrisa amigable. ―Hey, chicos. Sólo quería preguntarles cómo regresarán a casa. Ya está oscureciendo y no quisiera que lleguen muy tarde a casa ―una expresión preocupada en su rostro―. ¿Van a llamar a alguien para que venga por ustedes, o desean que el papá de Renjun los lleve a casa? ―Renjun también mira al par―. Porque igual pueden quedarse a dormir hasta mañana, aunque sólo hay una colchoneta. No les molesta compartir, ¿verdad? ―inquiere tranquilamente. El rubio sonríe divertido ante ello.

El par se mira por unos breves segundos antes de responder. ―No ―al unísono. Jaemin tiene una sonrisa irónica en el rostro y Jeno deja ver un rostro de piedra, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna.

Ella sonríe. ―Bueno, le diré a tu papá que la traiga mientras yo busco unas mantas y unas almohadas ―dice, saliendo de la habitación, aunque a última instancia, se detiene y se asoma nuevamente―. Cariño, préstales un pijama para que estén más cómodos ―el rubio asiente, viendo salir a su madre finalmente.

Renjun mira a los dos con diversión, claramente burlándose de algo que ambos entienden perfectamente. ―Supongo que compartir se hará algo habitual ―se burla sin poder contenerse. Sus labios se presionan en un gesto burlesco. Jaemin entrecierra los ojos, divertido y molesto por la broma. Jeno exhala con molestia también, pero acepta la mano de Renjun cuando éste toma la suya para darle un apretón como disculpa.

Renjun se levanta de la cama tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar algo que puedan usar para dormir. Termina ofreciéndole una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal a Jaemin, y una camisa de manga larga y unos pans a Jeno. Sonríe avergonzado ante las prendas.

Jaemin le guiña un ojo para tranquilizarlo antes de tomar el borde de su propia camisa y quitársela. Renjun se da la vuelta enseguida, tapándose la cara con las manos en un gesto avergonzado y nervioso. Su piel cambiando de color rápidamente hasta sonrojarse por completo.

Jaemin sonríe divertido ante ello, mientras Jeno hace una mueca por el arrebato del contrario. Jaemin le ganó el pensamiento.

Terminan de cambiarse y dejan sus ropas a un lado antes de decirle al rubio que puede darse la vuelta. Renjun se da la vuelta lentamente, mientras abre los ojos poco a poco, suspirando al notar que ambos están completamente cambiados. Les sonríe a ambos antes de entrar al baño y lavarse los dientes.

Cuando sale, sus padres están en la habitación ayudando al par a acomodar la colchoneta en el suelo junto a las mantas y las almohadas. Les desean buenas noches, y ambos salen del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido. Renjun les sonríe tímidamente a ambos y camina hacia su propia cama. Se acomoda en las sábanas, observando a Jaemin y Jeno buscar la manera de acomodarse lo más lejos posible del otro, sin salir del colchón.

―Pueden acostarse aquí un rato más antes de irnos a dormir ―ofrece tímidamente el menor. Tanto Jaemin como Jeno saltan fuera de la colchoneta, y se acomodan a ambos lados del rubio con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante respectivamente. El rubio les regresa el gesto, aunque agrega después―. Pero tendrán que bajarse de la cama antes de que se duerman ―ordena con expresión seria, sólo que luce tan tierno que ninguno lo toma en serio.

De igual modo, asienten a sus palabras.

Renjun habla durante un par de horas más, siendo escuchado por Jeno y Jaemin antes de caer profundamente dormido. Sus labios se entre-abren en un gesto inconsciente, y sus párpados se cierran suavemente, dándole una apariencia angelical. Sus manos están a los lados de su cuerpo, siendo sostenidos por ambos chicos a sus costados. Ninguno pierde detalle alguno de la forma en que suspira o se mueve entre sueños.

En cuanto sea de día cambiarán de lugar fuera de la cama, pero por el momento, tendrán vía libre de observarlo todo lo que quieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todo el mundoooooo. Espero que estén mejor que bien uwu.
> 
> Aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Una montaña rusa de emociones, uff, me costó un poco terminar este capítulo, porque no me decidía si dejarlo sin resolver la situación de los tres o no, pero al final se me hizo muy cruel.
> 
> Renjun solía ser alguien muy ansioso de niño, pero su abuelo le ayudó mucho uvu.
> 
> ¿Quién es su personaje favorito hasta ahora? Los míos son los tres principales y Lucas jsjsjs.
> 
> ¿Y ustedes por quién apostaban para ganar el amor de Renjun? ¿Jeno, Jaemin o ambos? 👀
> 
> A partir de aquí vendrán cositas más lindas (según yo), así que esperen un poco más. 💕
> 
> Sí leyeron todo, besos. 😚


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos con Jeno uwu y un par de preguntas jsjsjs

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios con somnolencia, mientas se acurrucaba más en las sábanas y la almohada. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ya no podría volver a dormir, y abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos hasta que sintió el peso del collar en su cuello. Confundido, llevó su mano al lugar en cuestión, preguntándose el porqué no lo había dejado en su escritorio para evitar lastimarse, cuando de pronto imágenes de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza.

Tomó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo con las manos y con la misma suavidad, la deslizó por su cara hasta llegar a su nariz, en un gesto avergonzado. Se asomó con cuidado a la parte donde recordaba estaba la colchoneta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver al par dormir tranquilamente.

El más cercano a la puerta era Jaemin, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo flexionado. Su otro brazo estaba simplemente sobre su cadera, y aunque la sábana apenas cubría sus piernas, no parecía tener frío. Jeno por su parte estaba en el costado junto a la cama, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente a un lado y la sábana hasta el pecho, siendo ceñida a su cuerpo por ambos de sus brazos a cada lado.

Renjun admiró el atractivo y la belleza de cada uno. Eran tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en la personalidad, pero ambos tenían esa aura atrayente e hipnotizante. Sus facciones eran finas, de alguna manera diferentes a las de él mismo, pero exquisitas a final de cuentas. Cada uno tenía algún detalle que lo caracterizaba, por ejemplo, Jaemin tenía unas pestañas muy largas y espesas, que hacían lucir a su rostro bonito en aquel estado dormido, y Jeno tenía ese pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho que contrastaba con su piel pálida de manera soñadora.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron a continuación, mirándolo en ese momento, y ocasionando que la timidez del rubio se incremente y se encoga más sobre sí mismo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, admirando las facciones del contrario con un brillo especial en la mirada. Jeno memorizaba cada pequeño detalle que lograba ver o detectar como cada vez que lo observaba, y Renjun, aunque aún un poco tímido, comenzó a desecender la sábana de su rostro, indicando interés y comodidad en la situación.

En algún momento sus ojos se conectaron, y el rubio dejó salir una sonrisa resplandeciente y cariñosa. Iluminaba su rostro de una manera única, y a pesar de que Jeno no era dado con el don de la expresividad, había un deje de una sonrisa en su rostro, como si sintiera el deseo de devolver el gesto, pero sin saber cómo.

―Buenos días ―susurró suavemente el menor, no queriendo despertar al albino, que aún parecía inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños.

―Buenos días ―contestó de igual manera el castaño, más por guardar la intimidad del gesto que por Jaemin en cuestión.

Jeno estiró la mano hacia el borde de la cama, por lo que Renjun extendió la suya también al comprender la acción. ―¿Dormiste bien? ―indagó, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que el mayor le propinaba con las manos entrelazadas.

El castaño asintió tranquilamente. ―¿Y tú? ―preguntó justo cuando acercaba la mano del rubio hacia sí y se levantaba un poco para besarla.

Renjun se sonrojó ante el gesto, pero de igual modo asintió. ―¿Cuándo se cambiaron de lugar? ―inquirió curioso.

Jeno guardó silencio unos momentos, recordando minutos atrás cuando la madre del menor se acercó a la habitación para ver si habían despertado, por lo que al ambos escucharla, prácticamente saltaron de la cama y se acomodaron en silencio entre las cobijas, actuando como dos muy dormidos adolescentes que claramente no eran. Su madre había sonreído maternalmente al verlos, saliendo tan silenciosa como pudo, para evitar "despertarlos".

―Después de que dormiste ―dijo simplemente. Eso pareció bastarle al menor, porque asintió comprendiendo, y miró entonces al albino.

Jaemin parecía tener un mal sueño o algo así, porque su ceño estaba fruncido en un gesto tenso. La frente del rubio se arrugó en preocupación al pensar que probablemente era una pesadilla terrible si lo hacía reaccionar así.

 _"En realidad está celoso"_ , pensó Jeno al leer la expresión del menor.

Renjun estaba a punto de despertarlo para evitarle más sufrimiento, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta. Ambos jóvenes se soltaron al momento.

La madre de Renjun se asomó nuevamente, sonriendo al ver que ambos se encontraban despiertos. ―Qué bueno que ya despertaron. Tu papá se fue al trabajo hace rato, cariño ―le indicó al menor. Éste asintió―. Voy a preparar el desayuno. Les avisaré cuando esté listo ―aclaró, antes de salir nuevamente por la puerta.

En ese momento, Jaemin se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa coqueta. ―Hey ―dijo seductoramente. Aunque una mueca se hizo notar en cuanto vio al castaño, que copió el gesto de vuelta.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó el rubio nuevamente. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la almohada, dándole una apariencia angelical que deleitó al par.

Asintió acomodándose en la colchoneta, ambas de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. ―Contigo tan cerca difícilmente no podría ―contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Renjun se sonrojó ante sus palabras, complacido y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Tartamudeó un poco antes de volver a hablar. ―Me lavaré los dientes ―dijo nerviosamente, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

Al salir después de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse los dientes, ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama esperando su regreso. La colchoneta se hallaba a los pies de la cama doblada, mientras que las almohadas estaban en la cama junto a la sábana también doblada. Sonrió al castaño intuyendo que había sido él el responsable. Caminó hasta sentarse entre ambos y guardó silencio cuando la timidez comenzó a incrementar.

Estaba feliz de haber terminado con la insoportable incomodidad de su situación anterior, pero ahora que los tenía a ambos, no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Nunca había salido con nadie, ni mucho menos se había sentido atraído románticamente por alguien más, por lo que ahora, el no sólo tener uno, sino dos novios, lo confundía un poco sobre lo que se debía de hacer en ese tipo de relaciones.

―Nunca había salido con nadie ―confiesa casi en un susurro. Sus manos juguetean entre sí en un gesto nervioso y ansioso―. Ustedes son los primeros ―aclara suavemente. Una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro―. No sé qué se supone que hagan los novios ―admite todavía sin alzar la mirada.

La mano de Jeno presiona fuertemente su propio brazo en un gesto que denota lo mucho que le cuesta contenerse. Jaemin no está en mejor condición, apretando sus puños con fuerza al oír sus palabras.

Renjun era experto en volverlos locos, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

El castaño hace el primer movimiento y pone su mano sobre el muslo del menor lo más delicado que puede. ―Yo tampoco ―logra decir a medias. Traga saliva cuando el menor lo mira con una expresión tan abierta.

―¿Tampoco has tenido novio? ―pregunta inocentemente. Jeno decide asentir, al notar que las palabras son más difíciles de pronunciar con aquella mirada puesta sobre él. Siente como su mano hormiguea donde toca la piel del rubio, pero toma todo su autocontrol el no moverla de su lugar. Jaemin descansa su mandíbula sobre el hombro del menor para llamar su atención, y éste le dirige una mirada al momento―. ¿Tú tampoco has tenido pareja antes? ―inquiere con la misma inocencia.

El albino mira sus labios sugestivamente antes de negar. ―No me interesan esas cosas ―dice tranquilamente, para después agregar―, pero quiero que seas mío y esta es la manera más viable ― _"para ti"_. No menciona lo último.

Renjun le sonríe a cada uno. ―Entonces supongo que descubriremos qué hacer juntos ―menciona alegremente, tomando las manos de ambos y apretándolas con cariño.

Charlan un rato más, con Renjun hablando la mayor parte del tempo, seguido de Jaemin que responde atentamente, y Jeno que, aunque no habla tanto, sus cortas respuestas parecen ser suficiente para el rubio. La voz de la mujer se escucha desde el primer piso, y los tres jóvenes salen tranquilamente de la habitación.

La madre de Renjun preparó hot cakes esta vez, llenando un enorme plato de éstos (al recordar el apetito enorme de los dos "amigos" de su hijo), y colocando jarabes y demás cosas para bañar los panqueques. Desayunan animadamente, siendo el menor y su madre las principales almas de la conversación. Jaemin come lentamente, mientras responde cosas sobre el tema actual del que hablan, y Jeno parece ir por su tercer hot cake, cuando contesta las preguntas cordiales de la mujer.

Renjun observa la escena de su madre sonriendo a las respuestas de cada uno, o la mirada interesada con la que escucha sus relatos. Parece que le agradan y eso llena su corazón de felicidad, porque aquello le dice que posiblemente al momento de hablar sobre su relación, no será tan problemático.

Siente el ambiente tan relajado y tan cómodo que, por un momento, sabe que todo irá para mejor.

《♡》

El lunes en que inicia su segundo año en la universidad, es seguido por Jaemin y Jeno en cuanto lo ven, a su aula de clases.

Haechan, Xiaojun y Mark observan la escena confundidos, al igual que el rubio, quien se pregunta sí será igual como aquel día en que ambos estuvieron particularmente apegados a él todo el día. De hecho, Jisung y Chenle también entran en el aula un poco tímidos, sentándose junto al rubio, el albino y el castaño.

Porque sí, tanto Jaemin como Jeno tomaron asiento a ambos lados del rubio, a pesar de que apenas cabían en la mesa.

Mark y Haechan pudieron sentarse juntos afortunadamente, ya que, gracias a las acciones del par, ahora tenía a su mejor amigo de vuelta, como el moreno había comentado. Xiaojun por su parte, aun se sentaba en la parte delantera del aula, teniendo como compañero a una chica que lucía intimidada por la presencia del albino y el castaño.

Las clases fueron en su mayoría tranquilas, aunque el grupo de amigos se preguntaba por el cambio repentino de actitud de Renjun con el par, dado que la última vez que se vieron el menor había estado evadiéndolos e ignorándolos a toda costa. El rubio les dedicaba sonrisas de disculpa cada que interceptaba sus miradas incrédulas.

Ninguno de los chicos se enteró de que tanto Jisung y Chenle, como Jeno y Jaemin, habían cambiado de aula para quedar en la de su grupo de amigos y estar todos juntos, hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo. Chenle se lo había pedido a su padre, quien movió sus influencias y se le fue concedido, en cambio, tanto el castaño como el albino tuvieron que recurrir a métodos más "personales", como amenazar al director con darle una visita en su casa.

El rector aceptó sin pensárselo por un segundo. No por nada todos en la escuela conocían muy bien los rumores que rodeaban al par. Aunque el par prefirió omitir esa información al pequeño grupo.

El almuerzo estuvo lleno de un ambiente feliz y alegre por parte de los cuatro amigos que celebraron el poder compartir clase con el resto del grupo. Comieron entre risas y dudas contestadas, y aunque Mark, Haechan, Xiaojun, Chenle y Jisung se morían de curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con Renjun y los otros dos chicos, el rubio les prometió contarles en un lugar más privado que la escuela.

Es decir, la casa de alguno de ellos.

Chenle había propuesto su casa, ya que de todas formas tenía pensado invitarlos a todos, el fin de semana. Así acordaron entonces ir a casa del menor al finalizar la jornada escolar.

Regresaron a clases para tomar las últimas asignaturas, y finalmente poder irse. De hecho, tanto Jaemin como Jeno parecieron más interesados en el menor en medio de ambos que en los propios profesores y sus explicaciones, aunque cuando uno se atrevió a retarlos, ambos contestaron cada una de las preguntas con respuestas excepcionales con detalles que incluso el docente no había explicado aún. Después de aquello, nadie más se atrevió a ser comentario alguno.

El fin de las clases llegó, y los amigos se dirigieron a la salida mientras enviaban mensajes o llamaban a sus respectivas familias para pedir permiso de ir a la casa del menor (a excepción de Jaemin y Jeno, quienes parecían no tomarle importancia al asunto de pedir permiso).

El chófer del chino más joven llegó esta vez en una camioneta. La cual le pertenecía a la madre de éste, pero que había dado la afirmativa de usarlo para transportar al grupo entero. De esa forma, los 8 jóvenes se instalaron dentro del auto en dirección a la mansión del pelinegro.

En el viaje los amigos le relataban con emoción a Xiaojun de lo enorme de la casa o lo costoso que todo lucía, charlando además de otras cosas en las que lograron incluir al chófer en la conversación (el cual parecía muy atento con todos, puesto que Chenle, Jisung y los demás amigos siempre eran amistosos con él).

La cara de asombro de Xiaojun no cesó ni cuando la madre les dio la bienvenida, ni cuando ingresaron a la habitación del menor, quedándose en su lugar -en la puerta de la recámara- viendo como todos tomaban asiento en el piso alfombrado, en formación circular.

Chenle le sonrió amigablemente, acostumbrado a todos los lujos a su alrededor. Palmeo el suelo para indicarle que tomara asiento también. El mayor dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó entre él y Haechan, sonriendo a cada uno antes de que todos pusieran su atención en el rubio.

Mark se aclaró la garganta. ―Entonces, ¿qué pasó con... ―miró al trío en cuestión, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad―, bueno, con ustedes? ―preguntó al final. El resto no dijo nada, pero pareció que todos tenían la misma duda grabada en la cara. Jeno y Jaemin a los lados del rubio no dijeron palabra alguna, sabiendo que él quería ser quién explicara la situación.

Renjun apretó los labios juntos, antes de tomar una aspiración y responder. ―Decidimos... ―inició con cierto nerviosismo―, ser novios ―contestó con simpleza, buscando verse más relajado de lo que esperaba.

Haechan alzó ambas cejas. ―¿Pero con quién? ―inquirió mirando a Jaemin y luego a Jeno respectivamente. Renjun soltó una risita nerviosa, tragando saliva en un intento por no sonar tan ansioso.

Lo cierto era que, aunque confiaba en sus amigos y sabía que ninguno juzgaría sus decisiones (incluso Haechan, el cual podría bromear un poco al respecto, pero no ofenderlo por ello), todavía le causaba cierto miedo el que lo rechazaran. Que no entendieran una relación de la cual nadie tenía información previa o conocimiento anterior con qué compararlo. Le daba miedo que lo tacharan de raro o pervertido, le daba mucho pánico, pero sabía que sus amigos merecían una explicación, ya que tarde o temprano, lo descubrirían.

―Yo... con ambos ―pronunció con más dificultad de la que había esperado―. Decidí ser novio de ambos ―terminó con cierta determinación. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Haechan tenía la boca abierta, mientras miraba de Jeno a Jaemin repetidamente. Chenle y Jisung tenían el ceño fruncido y una mirada en shock respectivamente. Xiaojun tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de procesar lo recién escuchado. Y Mark parecía querer decir algo al respecto, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras que lo describieran.

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron, pero no se ocultó detrás de ninguno de los dos, o detrás de sus propias manos.

El moreno fue quien habló antes que todos. ―Bueno, esa sí es una relación moderna ―dijo con sarcasmo, aunque no parecía molesto ni asqueado.

Mark por fin pareció encontrar qué decir. ―No entiendo muy bien cómo funcionan las relaciones de... más de dos personas, pero si están bien con ello, supongo que está bien ―mencionó con una sonrisa tranquila. Chenle y Jisung asintieron de acuerdo.

El siguiente en hablar fue Xiaojun, quien parecía tan confundido como Mark y los dos maknaes. ―Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero si estás feliz, por mí no hay ningún problema ―sonrió con labios temblorosos. El gesto amigable―. Sólo, trata de ayudarnos a entender ―dijo finalmente. El resto pareció estar de acuerdo con lo último, porque asintieron rápidamente.

Renjun sonrió radiante, la felicidad y el alivio filtrándose en su rostro. Asintió igualmente ante las palabras del mayor.

Sus amigos lo aceptaban y eso era lo importante.

《♡》

Terminó la tarea con un resoplido de alivio. Se recostó en el respaldo del asiento del escritorio y le dedicó una mirada al castaño sentado en su cama. Recordó en ese momento la razón del mayor para estar ahí.

En la última clase del rubio, la profesora les pidió hacer parejas para un trabajo que entregarían en dos días. Jeno había sido lo suficientemente rápido tras oír aquello para pedírselo primero, siendo insultado con la mirada por Jaemin. Renjun le había sonreído en disculpa al albino, prometiéndole que harían equipo la próxima vez.

Eso no detuvo a Jaemin de lucir molesto el resto del tiempo.

Sentado con la mirada sobre el teléfono, Jeno parecía un hombre mayor que trataba de entender el funcionamiento de un nuevo aparato. Había terminado su parte del trabajo mucho antes que el menor, y ya que Renjun no quería que se aburriera, le había prestado el suyo. Sonrió cuando el mayor reprodujo una canción y la quitó al mismo tiempo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Miró la cámara digital situada en su escritorio y la tomó, encendiéndola con cuidado, mientras señalaba al mayor con ella. Esperó a que se enfocara en él y tomó una foto. El flash y el sonido tintineante atrajo la atención del castaño. Renjun sonrió al mirar la fotografía y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto al mayor.

―¿Te molestó? ―indicó la cámara en cuestión. Jeno negó suavemente, mirando entonces la foto que el rubio le mostraba.

Su mirada estaba dirigida al teléfono, luciendo distraído y concentrado al mismo tiempo. Sus pestañas parecían más largas de lo normal, sus labios eran bonitos y atrayentes, en conjunto con una nariz casi recta. Su perfil era prácticamente perfecto. Era un hombre atractivo que no parecía darse cuenta del alcance de su belleza.

Renjun sonrió nuevamente, tomando eso como un permiso, y colocando la cámara frente a ellos para sacar una foto de ambos. El menor levantó la pantalla del aparato para visualizar que tuviera el ángulo correcto de ambos y entonces le sonrió al lente de la cámara. Jeno miró el objeto y después al menor que posaba una preciosa sonrisa ante la cámara. El rubio tomó la foto en ese momento, parpadeando segundos después a causa del flash.

Le dio la vuelta a la cámara para manipular mejor los botones y poder ver la imagen que había sacado de ambos. Cuando logró ver la foto, sonrió tímidamente con el resultado. Jeno lo miraba atentamente, como si estuviera contemplando una obra de arte o algo parecido. Parecía hipnotizado ante la vista, y aquello le hizo sonrojarse con secreta satisfacción.

Se giró al castaño. ―¿Puedo tomarte una foto de frente? ―inquirió todavía algo tímido. Jeno asintió lentamente, quedándose quieto.

Ni siquiera parpadeó a pesar del flash, aunque se podía apreciar como sus pupilas volvían al tamaño normal tras la toma. Renjun contempló la imagen y se la mostró, levantándose después para buscar el álbum con el resto de fotografías. Se sentó en el escritorio para ver mejor aquellas, y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al momento.

La primera foto la habían sacado al día siguiente tras su cumpleaños. Renjun llevó la cámara para poder sacar una foto de todos, pero en las primeras fotos, Xiaojun no había salido en la toma por ser él quien las tomó en primer lugar. Cuando Jaehyun llegó a por Mark, éste le pidió el favor de sacar una foto donde estuviera el grupo completo de amigos. El mayor aceptó tranquilamente, apuntando la cámara hacia los chicos agrupados en cuestión.

La mayoría sonreía alegremente, aunque Jaemin y Jeno parecían más interesados en observar a Renjun, siendo regañados por Haechan para mirar la cámara. Los amigos se rieron tras aquello, plasmando sonrisas más genuinas, y ocasionando entonces que el par decidiera ver a la cámara. Tanto la foto con Xiaojun como en la que él no estaba, estaban guardadas en el álbum una arriba de la otra, ocupando una página completa.

En las siguientes páginas, había más fotos del grupo en diferentes lugares: en la cafetería, en la entrada de la Universidad, en casa de Mark, en casa de Chenle, en la de Renjun, incluso en la de Jisung, a la cual casi nunca iban. También estaba una en la cocina de la casa de Haechan, donde el moreno besaba animadamente a su abuela en la mejilla, quien sonreía maternalmente mientras cocinaba un estofado. Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos.

Las fotos de la página continua, eran del cumpleaños de Haechan, de Mark y de Xiaojun. En la primera se podía apreciar la incomodidad en el rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa que no se veía sincera, ya que tampoco mostraba los dientes. Estaba colocado en la orilla del grupo, prácticamente lejos de Jaemin, quien estaba casi en medio, a un lado de Haechan (el cumpleañero) con una sonrisa irónica, y de Jeno, el cual estaba en la otra punta del grupo, con un gesto tan gélido que parecía el Jeno de los primeros días.

En la segunda foto, Renjun había sonreído hasta con cariño. Johnny los había hecho reír a todos cuando notó el ambiente tenso en parte de la fiesta (que había sido celebrada en casa de Mark). El rubio seguía lejos del par, aunque ambos tenían gestos más relajados tras ver las facciones del menor. Jeno lucía hasta tranquilo, y Jaemin esbozaba una sonrisa menos irritada.

En la última, estaban en la casa de Xiaojun, donde Renjun trató de sonreír más honesto, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Estaba junto al cumpleañero, mientras Jaemin y Jeno estaban en las orillas del grupo respectivamente. Jeno lucía indiferente, ni molesto ni nada, como si estuviera cansado. Jaemin, a diferencia de él, sonreía muy tenso, dándole una apariencia intimidante.

Renjun apreció las tres fotos, sintiéndose como si estuviera viendo imágenes de hace años, y no de algunos meses atrás. 2 para ser más exactos. Alzó ambas cejas al darse cuenta.

Habían pasados dos meses desde que él y el par que tenía de novios, comenzaron a salir.

Al principio había sido extraño, pues el rubio no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, ya que nunca había tenido novio (y mucho menos dos, pero siempre era bueno experimentar nuevas cosas). Afortunadamente, al par no parecía importarle, como si les enorgulleciera ser los primeros de Renjun en cualquier cosa. Se acostumbraron con el tiempo, llevando su propio ritmo para pasar tiempo con uno y luego con el otro, o con ambos, dependiendo de qué tan de buen humor parecían estar los dos.

Xiaojun incluso le había dicho algo que lo tenía pensando casi a diario.

Estaban en la hora de salida, disfrutando todos juntos unos momentos en grupo antes de partir a sus hogares. Todos se reían a carcajadas de las cosas que Haechan decía sobre una cita fallida que había tenido con una chica, por aquel entonces en que pensaba que era bisexual.

El moreno estaba recostado en las piernas de Jisung, relatando con gesticulaciones el momento del desastre. El maknae apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, quien también se reía tan fuerte como él. Xiaojun se cubría la cara mientras se reía de igual forma, siendo golpeado de manera amistosa por Mark a su lado, quien no podía evitar aquel gesto ante la risa. Renjun se apoyaba en Jaemin mientras reía, contagiando la risa al albino que sonreía divertido.

Cuando dejaron de reírse, el rubio se quedó un momento así con el mayor, hasta que éste le dio un beso en la coronilla y se levantó de un salto, ofreciéndose a buscarle algo de tomar. Renjun sonrió y asintió cariñosamente, tomando la mano del castaño a su lado que la dirigió hasta su boca, dándole un suave beso, para después recostarse de la misma forma que Haechan, pero en las piernas del rubio.

Xioajun se acercó al lugar donde Jaemin estaba momentos antes, buscando armar una pequeña charla con él antes de que el albino regresara. ―Me alegra que todo resultara bien ―dijo Xiaojun, refiriéndose al ambiente tenso de semanas atrás.

El menor asintió, acariciando el cabello del castaño con delicadeza. ―A mí también ―una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

―Sabes ―Renjun lo miró―. Parece que hubieran sido novios toda la vida ―menciona por lo bajo.

El rubio lo mira sopesando sus palabras antes de responder. ―¿Por qué lo dices? ―el más alto miró a lo lejos a Jaemin, quien compraba un refresco de la máquina expendedora.

―Ustedes actúan como sí hubieran estado juntos siempre, como sí se conocieran a la perfección. No sé ―sonrió en disculpa por su falta de palabras―. Parece que se entienden muy bien. Es como sí aquellas semanas tensas e incómodas no hubieran existido ―se encogió de hombros―. Eso es muy difícil, incluso para las parejas que llevan años juntas. Pero es genial, sabes ―dijo alegremente―, que ustedes hayan encontrado ese equilibro ―le sonrió al menor con amabilidad.

Xiaojun se hizo a un lado en cuanto Jaemin regresó. Éste le tendió la bebida al rubio, quien la tomó con un suave ‘Gracias’. El albino le sonrió en respuesta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, iniciando una conversación con Mark sobre películas.

El rubio se quedó en silencio tras ello, pensando en las palabras de Xiaojun. Tenía razón ahora que lo pensaba. Ellos siempre habían actuado así, incluso aunque al principio él se pusiera un poco nervioso. Todo era tan natural, todo se daba sin parecer forzado o algo así. Renjun sentía que podía hacer o decir algo sin verse ridículamente cursi o demasiado apresurado, y Jaemin y Jeno estarían felices con lo que sea que el menor les ofreciera. Eran un buen equilibro entre los tres, a su manera claro.

Desde aquella vez, un 21 de agosto hace dos meses, las cosas habían ido cada vez mejor. Salían en ocasiones, (normalmente en pareja porque a cada uno le gustaba tener un tiempo a solas con él), la pasaban con sus amigos porque cada día se llevaban mejor -junto con Xiaojun, quien se veía más en confianza con el grupo-, a veces sólo estaban en la habitación de Renjun pasando el rato juntos, alternando días para estar a solas con él. En algunos casos, de hecho, se quedaron a dormir hasta el día siguiente, conversando de cualquier cosa hasta altas horas de la noche (incluso Jeno lo había hecho, ya que parecía más propenso a hablar cuando estaban ellos dos a solas).

Sintió el peso de la barbilla de Jeno en su hombro y le sonrió en cuanto cruzaron miradas. ―¿Quieres ver una película? ―inquirió señalando la computadora en el escritorio. El castaño asintió tranquilamente.

El menor encendió el computador, verificando que estuviera cargada antes de tomarla con cuidado y acomodarla sobre la cama para buscar una película. Jeno se sentó a su lado, observando la pantalla del aparato con cierta curiosidad, como si no entendiera su funcionamiento.

Finalmente encontró una película que podría gustarle al mayor, levantándose de la cama para apagar las luces y regresando después para reproducirla. Flexionó un poco sus rodillas, lo suficiente para no estorbar en la vista de la película, y las reposo sobre las de Jeno cómodamente, mientras recostó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. El castaño dejó una mano sobre su muslo con cierto cariño, tratando de prestar atención en lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, pero dándole a entender que no le molestaba.

En momentos como éstos, es que Renjun entendía las palabras de Xiaojun.

《♡》

El rubio se removió en la cama como por quinta vez, tratando de encontrar el ángulo más cómodo para dormir y fallando. Miró el techo de su habitación, cuestionándose sí estaría bien preguntar aquello, y tras unos segundos, decidió que valía la pena intentarlo.

Se asomó al suelo junto a la cama, viendo los ojos abiertos del castaño que le dirigían una mirada ahora que notaba su presencia. ―¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ―preguntó suavemente. Jeno negó, por lo que siguió en su cometido―. Ven ―el castaño se levantó en ese momento y Renjun se hizo a un lado en la cama para darle espacio. Le sonrió y vio con cierto orgullo el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus facciones, a pesar de que no llegaba a ser una como tal.

Jeno había estado haciendo aquello hace un mes atrás, cuando parecía más tranquilo y se dejaba llevar por el ambiente de la situación. Normalmente cuando estaban a solas como ahora, pero no importaba, parecía más propenso a ser un poco - _mínimamente_ \- más expresivo a comparación del principio. Lo más cercano era esa especie de gesto que prometía una sonrisa y el ceño levemente fruncido que hacía cuando algo no le gustaba o no lo entendía.

El mayor posó una de sus manos sobre la cara del rubio, ocasionando que éste cierre los ojos con delicadeza. Una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro denotaba lo mucho que le gustaban las acciones del castaño. Éste comenzó a acariciar su rostro con suavidad, primero iniciando con su mejilla y luego con su cabello, viendo con satisfacción las reacciones del rubio.

Casi podía escuchar el ronroneo.

Se detuvo cuando el menor abrió los ojos nuevamente, quien además tomó la otra mano que tenía libre, dejándola ahí.

―Jeno ―murmuró por lo bajo.

―¿Ummm?

―¿Cuál es tu apellido? ―recordó en ese momento que nunca se lo había preguntado antes.

El mayor se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta. ―Lee ―dijo al final. De todas formas, era el apellido que aparecía en sus papeles de la escuela.

El rubio asintió, y siguió preguntando. ―¿Qué edad tienes?

¿Qué se supone que debería decir?, ¿su edad real?

―19 años ―Renjun había cumplido esa edad, así que podría fingir que tenían la misma.

―¿Cuándo cumples años?

―23 de abril ―igual estaba en su 'acta de nacimiento'.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa. ―¿En serio? Eso es un mes después de mi cumpleaños. De haber sabido te hubiera felicitado o regalado algo ―murmuró decepcionado.

―No suelo celebrar mi cumpleaños.

―¿Por qué no? ―Renjun tenía el ceño fruncido.

―No entiendo para qué ―respondió sinceramente.

_"No envejezco de todas formas."_

El menor relajó sus facciones, mirándolo con cariño. Le puso una mano dulce en la mejilla y acarició con su pulgar la zona en cuestión. Jeno se dejó, acercándose a la atención como un perrito en busca de mimos.

―Me gustaría celebrarlo contigo la próxima vez ―le sonrió con dulzura.

El castaño contempló la sonrisa por varios segundos antes de asentir. ―Está bien ―aceptó tranquilamente.

Renjun guardó silencio a continuación, queriendo hacer una pregunta, pero no estando seguro de sí debería. Al final decidió que sí.

―¿Está bien si duermes aquí hoy? ―preguntó con una voz muy íntima. Jeno se deleitó con la tonalidad y asintió lentamente. El rubio tomó una respiración y se acercó al contrario en busca de un abrazo. Se acomodó en el pecho y cuello del mayor, suspirando de satisfacción ante el calor ajeno.

El mayor se quedó quieto, un tanto tenso por el arrebato del menor, pero no de mala manera, sino como si no supiera qué debería hacer ahora. Se permitió ciertas libertades, por lo que le dio al rubio el abrazo que tanto buscaba, mientras le acariciaba la espalda de arriba a abajo.

Era la primera vez que se abrazaban. La primera desde que se conocieron, y la primera desde que habían comenzado a salir. Su relación era más propensa a tomarse de las manos, mirarse con cariño desbordante o hablar en voz baja para sentirse más cerca el uno del otro, pero no abrazarse.

Hasta ahora.

El mayor decidió enseguida que era mucho más gratificante que sólo darse las manos.

Ninguno habló o dijo algo más, guareciendo el momento íntimo y el ambiente relajado.

Renjun no tenía sueño, a pesar de la hora. Quería disfrutar esto, sentir un poco más la calidez del cuerpo del castaño o el cariño distraído en la mano en su espalda. Quería sentirse querido más tiempo antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños. Su corazón se sentía en paz, por primera vez no corriendo a gran velocidad ante las circunstancias, y deseó que aquello que pidió con tanta fuerza en su cumpleaños, se hiciera realidad.

El sentimiento lo embargó y dejó salir lo que su corazón clamaba por decir. ―De verdad me gustas mucho, Jeno ―susurró al contrario.

El corazón de Jeno saltó rápidamente tras oír aquello. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir, tomado con la guardia baja. Sentía tanto ante sus palabras, pero él nunca había sido bueno para expresar verbalmente nada de lo que pensaba.

Lo atrajo más hacia sí, poniendo una mano en su cabeza con cuidado para acercarlo más a él. Depósito sus labios en la coronilla con suavidad, quedándose así un largo rato en busca de expresar el cómo se sentía.

El menor lo entendió, sabía que Jeno siempre peleaba por encontrar las palabras para expresarse, pero estaba bien para él. Renjun no necesitaba palabras dulces o frases sacadas de película. Él sólo quería el amor de Jeno, y mientras pudiera demostrárselo, era más que suficiente.

El castaño aspiró el aroma de su cabello en un acto inconsciente en busca de la tranquilidad. El aroma, la sonrisa o la calidez del menor le propinaba paz, la que nunca en todos sus años de vida había logrado encontrar. Le brindaba cercanía, serenidad, afecto y pertenencia. Era extraño, él nunca había sentido nada parecido, de hecho, no solía sentir nada que no fuera hambre. Su vida era rutinaria, vivida sin propósito, o razón de ser. Existía y eso era todo. Nunca había buscado algo que lo entretuviera o le interesara, ya que todo le daba igual, y la única razón por la que conocía el significado de ciertas emociones, era porque Taeil se había encargado de educarlo así.

Renjun era lo primero que le causaba necesidad de romper la monotonía. Era interesante; seguirlo y espiarlo era como tener una rutina a seguir, pero nunca hacía nada igual, siempre buscaba algo diferente qué hacer en su día a día y eso ponía a Jeno ansioso.

Sintió la respiración acompasada del menor en su cuello, dormitando en completa confianza entre los brazos del más alto. Acarició sus cabellos con toda la ternura que logró reunir.

El peso de su cuerpo lo anclaba a la realidad, como si pudiera ignorar aquellos impulsos de necesidad, posesividad o hambre incontrolable. Se sentía dopado, relajado, como planetas que orbitan el sol, y Renjun era tan brillante y vívido como uno.

Cada que estaban juntos podía sentir a su bestia interior gruñir de satisfacción y regocijo, en una calma aparente completamente a merced del rubio.

Se despegó un poco de su lado, observando el rostro inmaculado del menor. Sus labios al igual que siempre estaban entreabiertos, sus pestañas abrazaban sus párpados con delicadeza, y su respiración acompasada movía casi imperceptiblemente su nariz, aunque Jeno tenía una vista más desarrollada que cualquier otra persona.

Admiró al ser etéreo frente a él, memorizando una y otra vez sus facciones. Acercó una mano contenida a su rostro, acariciando nuevamente su mejilla buscando aquel contacto inigualable y tan difícil de describir.

Renjun no es perfecto, apesar de todo. Todavía era humano, pero cuanto más lo veía, más fácil se le hacía olvidar ese detalle.

La noche pasó junto a las horas demasiado rápido para el gusto del castaño. Disfrutó tanto como pudo del calor emanando de su piel, los murmullos ininteligibles del menor, los suaves movimientos entre sueños y muchos otros pequeños detalles que hacían de Renjun tan interesante a la vista. Al menos para la de Jeno.

En algún punto volvió a darle un abrazo, sabiendo de antemano que tendría más oportunidades para observar su rostro por más tiempo. Ahora sólo quería tenerlo cerca y no dejarlo ir.

_"Me gusta mucho esto."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien uvu.
> 
> Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, me tardé porque se me fue la luz. Espero les haya gustado, le puse mucho amor. 😳💕
> 
> Hace tiempo Jeno y Renjun no tenían un momento para ellos, o al menos, yo siento que no había escrito casi nada de ellos dos.
> 
> Por sí les quedó la duda, comenzaron a salir el 21 de agosto de 2020. Actualmente la historia se desarrolla en 2020, pero ellos no sufren como nosotros jsjsjsj.
> 
> Las edades actuales son:  
> -Renjun. 19 años  
> -Mark. 20 años  
> -Haechan. 19 años  
> -Jisung. 17 años  
> -Chenle. 17 años  
> -Lucas. 20 años  
> -Xiaojun. 20 años
> 
> Estamos en octubre, así que Chenle todavía no cumple años (en la historia).
> 
> Por cierto, ¿quién o quiénes son sus bias en el kpop? Los míos son Jun y Woozi de SEVENTEEN y mis wrecker son Vernon y DK. En NCT mis bias son Mark, Renjun y Lucas, y mis wrecker son Johnny y Jaemin.💜
> 
> ¿Cuáles son sus otps en el fandom del kpop y fuera dé? Los míos son Larry (Larry es real, tengo pruebas y 0 dudas), Ziam😢👉😭 de 1D. Jigyu (perdón me encanta esa ship) y Verkwan de SEVENTEEN, Johnmark, Noren, Norenmin, Renmin, casi no me gusta el Nomin sorry, y el Chensung en NCT. Kiribaku y Tododeku de Boku no Hero, y Kagehina, Kuroken y Bokuaka de Haikyuu. Otaca que soy nosi. 👀
> 
> Notas más largas que el capítulo, perdón. 😔


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento Renmin uvu

Lo primero que sus ojos observaron al abrirlos, fueron los propios del castaño. Sus pupilas se veían un tanto dilatas por recién despertarse - _aparentemente_ -, y su rostro lucía tan en calma que hizo al menor contagiarse al momento. Se miraron por largos minutos, pareciendo incluso horas, sólo perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios.

Renjun tenía la sábana subida hasta la cintura, preguntándose en qué momento ésta bajó tanto o cuándo fue que dejaron de abrazarse. Su ceño se frunció un poco ante ello, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar porque no quería romper la burbuja que ambos habían causado inconscientemente.

El rubio sonrió lentamente. ―Buenos días ―susurró tan bajo como pudo.

Jeno miraba su rostro detalladamente. ―Buenos días ―contestó de igual modo. Renjun se sonrojó ante la cercanía, extrañado por el arrebato de su cuerpo, dado que anoche habían estado mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

Pareció que Jeno también pensaba en lo mismo, porque se acercó a él en ese momento en busca de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El menor se dejó, consciente de lo mucho que probablemente harían esto más seguido. No se quejaba después de todo. Por suerte no tendrían clases hasta las 9 de la mañana, por lo que podían disfrutar de un tiempo juntos antes de salir de la cama.

No importaba, los brazos del mayor eran lo suficientemente reconfortantes como para dejarse llevar.

Se quedaron así, en los brazos del otro, buscando poder olvidar el mundo exterior y sólo centrarse en el calor del momento. Un suspiro brotó ante el alivio del contacto y la seguridad con la que podían demostrarse afecto sin rechazo o inconveniente alguno. Se dieron la oportunidad de disfrutar tanto como pudieron antes de tener que dejarse ir.

Una hora después de las 7 a.m. (hora en que iniciaban sus clases normalmente), ambos tuvieron que separarse sin muchas ganas. Jeno se dio un baño exprés mientras Renjun iba por los uniformes de ambos en la habitación de su madre, quien los había planchado. Regresó para darle el suyo al mayor, quien ya estaba fuera del baño goteando agua por las puntas de su cabello. El menor estuvo tentado a secar él mismo su cabello con una toalla, pero sabía que tenía que ducharse también.

Cuando estuvieron listos, desayunaron rápidamente, y se despidieron de la madre del menor antes de salir por la puerta. Afortunadamente, el transporte no tardó en el camino, por lo que llegaron sólo un par de minutos tarde. Jaemin lucía particularmente molesto ante ello, culpando al castaño con miradas irritadas, pero besando juguetonamente la mejilla del rubio.

La clase entera Renjun prestó total atención, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, menos Haechan, quien parecía debatirse entre dormirse o distraer a Mark en cuestión, Jaemin, que miraba las pestañas del menor junto a él mientras éste escribía sus apuntes, y Jeno, el cual también observaba al rubio, recordando su abrazo de minutos atrás.

Cuando terminaron sus primeras clases, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a la mesa que tomaban siempre para comer todos juntos. Jeno se aferró a su cintura, colocando su barbilla en el hombro derecho del rubio, mientras éste comía tranquilamente de su almuerzo.

Jaemin parecía debatirse entre empujar infantilmente al castaño o copiar sus acciones, pero tomando su lugar. El rubio pareció notar su molestia, porque se recostó su hombro en disculpa y le dedicó una mirada culpable.

No fue suficiente, pero lo calmó momentáneamente.

En cuanto salieron de la escuela, Jaemin lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo por detrás, apoyando su cara contra la del menor, mirando fastidiosamente al castaño que deseaba borrarle la sonrisa descarada de su cara con un puñetazo.

Haechan y Jisung parecían reírse silenciosamente ante la pequeña batalla, mientras Chenle y Xiaojun miraban de Jeno a Jaemin respectivamente, y Mark negaba con una sonrisa divertida toda la situación. Renjun estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza ante las miradas expectantes del resto de alumnos que entraban o salían de la escuela, viendo la escena con curiosidad. Aun así, no deseaba alejarse de los brazos ajenos.

Finalmente decidieron ir a la cafetería, donde se encontraron con Lucas, quien había salido antes de turno y estaba sentado en una mesa esperándolos (sabiendo que vendrían cuando acabaran las clases). Los chicos lo saludaron enérgicamente y comenzaron a charlar entre todos sobre cosas de la escuela y el trabajo. El mayor miró al par peleando entre su primo -por quién lo abrazaría esta vez-, y le sonrió divertido cuando notó la razón.

Contarle a Lucas sobre su relación fue mucho más fácil de lo que en realidad había pensado. El rubio estuvo muy nervioso de tener que decirle (un par de días después de que comenzaran a salir), y le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole verse sólo ellos dos. Lucas fue hasta su casa, donde Renjun trataba no lucir tan ansioso, pero fallando. Su primo le dio ánimos, aunque no entendía la razón detrás de tal actitud, y cuando finalmente pudo decirle sobre ellos tres, Lucas lo miró en un pequeño trance con el ceño fruncido.

 _"¿Se puede tener más de un novio?"_ , fue todo lo que el mayor había dicho.

Afortunadamente, Lucas le dijo que él pensaba que ya eran pareja desde antes, confundiéndose un poco cuando el menor le dijo que ambos se le habían confesado, dado que pensaba que los tres ya estaban juntos tiempo atrás. Le aseguró que no entendía cómo funcionaban las parejas de tres o más, pero confiaba en que Renjun se lo explicaría.

El rubio no tenía el coraje para decirle que él tampoco sabía.

Ordenaron pizza para todos, aunque Lucas pidió una caja entera para él solo. Comieron mientras hablaban del cumpleaños más próximo de los amigos, siendo este el de Chenle, bromeando con que probablemente sería en un yate o un jet privado. El chino más joven sólo negaba divertido ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Jaehyun llegó a por Mark minutos más tarde, saludando a los jóvenes e incluso sonriendo un poco ante la alegría con la que los chicos recibieron su llegada. Sus hoyuelos siendo mostrados con cariño ante los menores y sus colmillos un poco más largos que el resto hicieron aparición, llamando la atención de más de una persona ante la manera en que tal acción resaltaba su atractivo. De hecho, se sentó entre Chenle y Xiaojun, quien todavía se ponía un poco nervioso ante un hombre tan hermoso.

Su voz suave, pero todavía grave se escucha a continuación. ―Taeyong quiere hacer una fiesta de Halloween ―el grupo parece más entusiasmado ante ello, por lo que el mayor continúa―, así que he venido aquí a invitarlos. Seremos nosotros y unos pocos más. A Taeyong no le gustan las grandes multitudes en su casa ―termina calmadamente. Aunque algo hace pensar a los jóvenes que quizá sea el propio Jaehyun quien no gusta de las multitudes.

―Cierto, olvidamos el Halloween ―menciona Renjun.

―Ay, sí, hyung. Ya hacía falta ―dice el moreno con un suspiro.

Mark mira divertido a su amigo, y después al mayor en la mesa. ―Hyung, no sabía que Taeyong estaba planeando una fiesta ―confiesa sorprendido.

Jaehyun luce tranquilo al responder. ―Se le ocurrió después de que te fuiste a la escuela. Estaba viendo películas ―eso parece explicar por sí sólo la situación, ya que Mark asiente comprendiendo.

―¿Será exactamente el 31? ―pregunta Jisung expectante. El resto se inquieta con ello, por lo que todos le miran curiosos.

El peliverde asiente. ―Sí, dará comienzo a las 9 p.m. ―Chenle le tiende una rebanada de pizza que el mayor acepta educadamente, aunque sólo le da una mordida antes de abandonarla. Mark le dedica una especie de mirada de cachorro y el mayor automáticamente le pasa la rebanada, mientras el pelinegro sonríe contento y termina de comérsela―. Las personas que asistirán son mayores ―explica él―. Viejos conocidos de Taeyong. Así que tengan cuidado con el alcohol ―observa particularmente a Haechan, quien sonríe inocentemente―. Ustedes dos no podrán tomar todavía* ―le aclara al par de maknaes que asienten rápidamente. Ninguno parece disconforme con ello.

―Hay que ir por nuestros disfraces. No tenemos más tiempo ―exclama Haechan emocionado.

Jisung y Chenle lo miran con una ceja alza. ―Falta una semana ―dice Xiaojun en cambio. Jaemin solo sonríe divertido con la situación.

Jeno toma la mano de Renjun en silencio, quien la aprieta cariñosamente mientras observa la expresión molesta del moreno. ―¿Y qué? Necesito tiempo para ver cuál se me ve mejor ―Haechan sonríe, imaginando varios tipos de disfraces diferentes.

Mark suspira. ―Sólo no me hagas usar uno de pareja otra vez ―se queja. Haechan lo mira escéptico.

―Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte ―responde ofendido.

Todos se ríen ante ello, y Renjun habla a continuación. ―¿Cuándo usaron disfraces de pareja? ―Xioajun les dedica una mirada, igual de curioso.

El pelinegro responde por los dos. ―El año anterior a que llegaras ―dice, refiriéndose a Renjun―, me hizo utilizar un esmoquin negro ―el rubio frunce el ceño confundido―, y Haechan usó uno también, junto con un velo de novia ―los menores del grupo trataron de aguantarse la risa, mientras Renjun apretaba los labios, divertido. Jaemin sonreía del mismo modo y Xiaojun miraba con lástima al mayor. Jeno tenía la cabeza inclinada en vaga confusión.

―Tenía la esperanza de que me pidieras matrimonio ―se defiende el moreno.

―No nos vamos a casar, Haechan ―responde con una exhalación el pelinegro.

―Con esa actitud por supuesto que no.

―Ni quien te aguantara a ti.

―Parecen una pareja a punto de divorciarse ―comenta Chenle, mientras come otra rebanada de pizza. Jisung a su lado asiente divertido.

Renjun trata de calmar la inminente discusión absurda del par, cambiando la conversación. ―Entonces vayamos el domingo en la tarde ―propone tranquilamente―. Por los disfraces de todos.

Los chicos asienten, y miran a Lucas con curiosidad. ―¿Yo también? ―pregunta sorprendido. Renjun le dice que sí, por lo que el mayor sonríe amigablemente―. Está bien, cambiaré al turno matutino.

《♡》

Despertar sabiendo que Jaemin o Jeno estarían dormidos tan cerca de él, lo hacía sentir seguro y en paz. Le daba tranquilidad saber que alguno o ambos (si era el caso) estaban a un par de metros a distancia de él.

Se había vuelto una costumbre, el tenerlos tan seguidamente en su casa o en su habitación. Incluso más que sus amigos. Jaemin llegaría de imprevisto un fin de semana o lo seguiría sin pedir permiso saliendo de la escuela, y Jeno lo miraría con esa cara de perrito mojado en una petición muda para dejarlo quedarse o le pediría con anticipación para estar a solas en su cuarto.

Como la semana pasada, cuando hicieron un trabajo juntos y en el momento en que se hizo tarde, le dedicó una de esas miradas que gritaban _"por favor, déjame quedarme"_ , y bueno, Renjun tampoco deseaba negársele de todas formas.

Ahora Jaemin y el propio Renjun se encontraban en la casa del menor, mientras el albino preparaba algo en la cocina. Sus padres habían salido momentáneamente a comprar despensa, ya que era fin de semana.

Renjun se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina observando al más alto picar cosas con cierta maestría, en conjunto con pequeñas miradas cómplices para el contrario. ―No sabía que cocinaras ―admite el rubio con un poco de sorpresa.

Jaemin le dedica una sonrisa ladeada. ―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí ―contesta divertido. Parece hacer referencia a algo más que el menor no percibe―. Soy el único que sabe cocinar de mis hermanos, y Hansol, claro. El desgraciado parece ser bueno en todo lo que hace ―aclara con diversión, por lo que el rubio no se inquieta tanto ante el insulto.

―¿Él te enseñó? ―pregunta curioso, deduciendo que Hansol es otro de sus hermanos.

El albino asiente. ―Hace tiempo ―explica distraídamente, aunque por la forma en que lo dice parece mucho más que sólo "hace tiempo".

Quedan en un cómodo silencio donde Jaemin termina de picar la carne (la cual mira de manera más interesada) y algunos acompañamientos. Vierte todo en la sartén, provocando que los alimentos siseen al contacto con el aceite caliente. Renjun observa maravillado como el mayor hace saltar todo como si fuera algún chef de los que su madre veía por televisión. Era incluso hipnotizante como el fuego abrazaba la sartén cuando la volvía a colocar sobre la estufa.

Minutos más tarde, el rubio buscó un par de platos, unos palillos y los acomodó sobre la mesa, para después sonreír ante la manera tan grácil con la que el mayor servía la comida. Antes de sentarse, sirvió un poco de agua de naranja para cada uno.

Jaemin hizo un ademán hacia su obra maestra. ― _Voilà_ ―dijo seductoramente. Renjun sonrió de igual forma.

Tomó el bowl con arroz de la mesa y se lo tendió al mayor. ―¿Gustas? ―preguntó amablemente.

Jaemin miró el arroz y después al menor. Sonrió. ―Claro ―Renjun le sirvió un poco junto a la comida y luego repitió la acción con sí mismo. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, mientras Renjun alababa las habilidades culinarias del mayor.

― _Danke_ ―respondió en un extraño acento, junto a una deslumbrante sonrisa.

―¿Sabes... alemán? ―adivinó el rubio.

El albino asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. ―Tuve un buen maestro ―aclara alegremente.

Renjun tomó un poco de agua antes de volver a preguntar. ―¿Sabes varios idiomas, verdad? ―Jaemin asintió nuevamente.

Mira el techo en un gesto pensativo. ―Inglés..., francés..., coreano... ―bromea ante lo último, a lo que Renjun sonríe―. Italiano, tailandés, ruso y alemán ―termina con simpleza. El rubio alza ambas cejas con sorpresa.

―Wow, eso debió llevarte mucho tiempo ―menciona con asombro.

Jaemin sonríe divertido. ―Algo ―admite, aunque su voz parece burlarse de ello, como si fuera alguna broma interna.

Charlan hasta que la comida se termina, y Jaemin observa al rubio lavar los platos (ya que Renjun no quería quedarse sin hacer nada), cuando llegan los padres del menor. Éstos saludan felizmente al albino, quien ayuda al par con las bolsas de compra. Conversan todos juntos hasta que el rubio lo invita a su habitación, por lo que ambos chicos se despiden de los padres del menor y suben a la alcoba de éste

El mayor se recuesta en la cama al entrar, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Renjun lo mira divertido mientras va donde su teléfono para asegurarse de que tiene carga. Lo desconecta del conector en la pared y lo toma con un pensamiento en la cabeza, aunque lo deja en el escritorio cuando tiene una mejor idea. Toma su cámara en cambio, y señala al mayor con ésta buscando un buen ángulo, para después capturar la imagen.

El mayor alza una ceja ante ello, con una sonrisa torcida. Renjun mira la foto alegremente, dirigiéndole un vistazo al contrario. ―No tengo ninguna foto tuya ―menciona tímidamente.

Jaemin se acomoda más en el mullido colchón. ―Entonces toma todas las que quieras ―Renjun se ríe ante la respuesta y toma un par más antes de dirigirse donde el albino y mostrarle el resultado final.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y le pasa la cámara. ―Todavía me falta mucho, pero... ―el mayor la toma al momento y observa las imágenes.

La primera muestra su postura relajada y confiada, enmarcando su sonrisa coquea y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados en señal de aparente tranquilidad. Sus piernas están cruzadas una sobre la otra, dándole un aire varonil. Luce tan bien cómo se siente.

―Siempre salgo bien de todas formas ―responde ante lo dicho por él. Renjun abre la boca ofendido, y le da un suave golpe en la pierna. Jaemin se ríe ante la acción y deja la cámara a un lado, para después levantarse momentáneamente y capturar al menor entre sus brazos.

Se recuesta nuevamente con el rubio sobre él, apretándolo protectoramente. Renjun responde al gesto con sus manos viajando a la cintura del mayor, acomodándose suavemente encima de éste. Jaemin desliza una mano sigilosa debajo de la camisa del menor, ocasionando que Renjun deje salir un escalofrío ante el contacto. El mayor sonríe maliciosamente, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

No es el momento.

En cambio, comienza a masajear la zona tranquilamente, pasando su mano por la piel mientras tararea distraídamente, disfrutando el tacto en la yema de sus dedos. Renjun por su parte se sonroja un poco ante el sentimiento de una mano ajena directamente en contacto con su piel. Se abraza más al cuerpo del mayor en una muestra de lo indefenso que se siente a comparación. Oculta su rostro en el cuello del albino, disfrutando secretamente del contacto y suspirando pacíficamente por las atenciones.

Podría quedarse en esa posición eternamente.

Más tarde en la noche, Jaemin se encuentra tomando una ducha en el baño, al mismo tiempo que el menor pasa todas las fotos de su cámara, a su computadora por medio de un cable. Es un poco ansioso, así que prefiere tener un respaldo de todo antes de que su cámara sufra algún daño.

Sonríe ante las fotos que se van guardando y se recuesta en su asiento, mirando después el techo pensativamente.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto la vida de una persona al conocer a las personas correctas? Eso piensa Renjun en este momento. Después de conocer a Mark, Chenle, Jisung y Haechan conoció el significado de la verdadera amistad. Le daban su apoyo, su atención, su cariño, cuidaban de él, trataban de entenderlo y lo hacían sentir parte del grupo. Con ellos no sentía la necesidad de demostrar nada, o hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la relación, sino todo se daba fácilmente, todos sabían qué hacer. Encajaban tan bien unos con otros que incluso parecían entenderse mejor que nadie.

Conocer a Jeno y Jaemin, bueno, fue como pasar de caminar a volar en un parpadeo.

Fue como conocer un lado nuevo de la vida. Experimentar algo que, sin buscarlo, había encontrado sin deseo alguno de dejarlo ir. Ambos eran atentos, cariñosos, buenos oyentes, se interesaban en cada aspecto de su vida, lo encontraban interesante, lo cuidaban, lo protegían de una manera más que no era sólo física, lo querían y gastaban cada momento que tenían para demostrárselo.

Con ambos se sentía seguro y en casa, sentía que podía decir y hacer cualquier cosa sin juzgarlo de apresurado o infantil. Se sentía comprendido a un nivel diferente que con sus amigos.

Para Renjun eso era muy importante. Toda su vida había sido observado como un extraño; como un punto negro en una habitación en blanco, como el niño extranjero que era. Los demás niños eran extrovertidos, atléticos, tenían muchos amigos y les gustaban las mismas cosas. Renjun siempre fue el callado, artístico, solitario y extraño Renjun.

Buscar amigos fue difícil porque a ninguno le interesaban las mismas cosas que a él, y descubrir su visión tan pacífica y amorosa del mundo les parecía raro.

¿Quién querría a un amigo tan aburrido?

Siempre era el último en deportes, y las grandes multitudes lo ponían ansioso con grandes ataques de ansiedad o llanto, que terminaban en una llamada telefónica a sus padres. Su madre llegaría al lugar en cuestión, abrazándolo mientras le susurraba que estaba bien y que nadie le haría daño entre sus brazos.

Fue duro. Ser el único niño que lloraba cuando las emociones lo superaban.

Su abuelo nunca le gritaba, o lo regañaba, pero tenía esa mirada en su rostro que ponía a Renjun decepcionado de sí mismo. Su abuelo siempre lo ayudaba a su manera; lo hacía tomar una fuerte respiración y retener el aire hasta que sintiera a las lágrimas irse, y cuando sus ataques eran muy fuertes, solía decir.

_"―¿Vas a caer por esto?, ¿eres débil, Renjun? ―su abuelo lo miraba con los brazos sobre su pecho y un gesto muy serio._

_Renjun lo miraba llorando, sintiendo el aire abandonar sus pulmones y sus piernas débiles temblar para mantenerse de pie. El rubio negaba repetidamente, buscando el modo de volver a respirar y tosiendo cuando la saliva se iba por el lado equivocado. Parpadeaba con incertidumbre, tratando de ver la expresión de su abuelo al cambiar, y sonriendo cuando éste asentía conforme."_

El chasquido de la puerta lo hace volver a actualidad. Pensar en su abuelo lo ponía muy nostálgico.

Jaemin lo miraba con un gesto un poco serio. ―¿Todo bien, _baby*_? ―un pequeño tumulto de mariposas volaron en su estómago ante el apodo.

Asiente suavemente y mira el computador. ―Estaba acordándome de cuando era niño ―menciona por lo bajo. Desconecta la cámara cuando las fotos terminan de pasarse.

El mayor se acerca al rubio y pasa sus brazos sobre su cuerpo para darle un abrazo. ―¿Algo bueno? ―pregunta con la voz un poco más grave. Parece que la mención de su infancia le da curiosidad.

Renjun se recuesta en el mayor y guarda silencio unos segundos. ―No tenía ningún amigo ―confiesa―. No le agradaba a nadie ―sus ojos vagan por el computador sin realmente verlo.

El albino frunce el ceño ante ello. ¿A nadie le agradaba **Renjun**? Los niños eran más estúpidos de lo que pensaba.

―Lo creería más de Haechan ―el rubio sonríe ante eso, pero su expresión cambia momento después.

―No ―dice él―. A él lo hubieran adorado. Todos hubieran querido ser su amigo ―responde con suavidad. Incluso él hubiera querido llamar su atención y ser su amigo.

Haechan era muy fácil de querer.

Puede sentir la sensación de las lágrimas queriendo salir, así que parpadea un par de veces para evitar un escenario penoso. No quiere que su noche sea tan lúgubre.

El albino acerca su rostro al suyo de tal forma que puedan verse a los ojos. ―Yo te adoro, ¿qué más necesitas? ―murmura dos tonos más bajo, en una voz demasiado íntima.

El rubio siente nuevamente las lágrimas venir, pero esta vez sabe que no son por tristeza. Sonríe con los ojos brillosos y se mueve en el asiento mullido para poder abrazar cómodamente al mayor. Jaemin se inclina un poco para acomodarlo en sus brazos antes de sostenerlo por completo y cargarlo entre sus brazos. Renjun suelta un gritito por la sorpresa, y se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo ajeno. El mayor sonríe divertido, con un brazo sosteniendo su espalda y otro debajo de sus piernas, muy cerca de su trasero. Está tentado a dejar una mano en su glúteo, pero Renjun se siente triste, así que por ahora no.

Las pantuflas del menor se caen mientras el mayor avanza en dirección a la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta para poder ver mejor al rubio. Renjun por fin se separa de su cuerpo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para verse a la cara, pero sin quitar las manos de su cuello. Jaemin se relame los labios ante la pose sugestiva, pero no dice nada al respecto.

―Me gustas, Jaemin ―dice suavemente―. Me gustas mucho ―sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos parecen retener las lágrimas por voluntad propia porque ninguna cae, dándole una apariencia resplandeciente.

El corazón de Jaemin late a un ritmo extraño, uno al que éste no está acostumbrado. Traga saliva, mirando los labios del menor y deseando poder besarlos. Se acerca lentamente como una abeja atraída hacia el polen, y siente como la respiración de Renjun se acelera de un momento a otro. No parece querer detenerlo, por lo que el mayor continúa con sus intenciones, mirando por un momento los ojos del contrario y descubriendo que el rubio los ha cerrado en señal de confianza.

Se acerca lo suficiente y finalmente decide cambiar de dirección, besando a su vez la esquina de su boca. Electricidad recorre su cuerpo al contacto, y sus manos se aferran en las caderas del menor con fuerza en busca de descargar la frustración.

A última instancia prefirió no besar su boca, sabiendo que la pose en la que Renjun se encontraba en conjunto con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rosas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos en expectativa, le harían actuar precipitadamente.

 _Muy precipitadamente_.

_"Joder, ¿cómo habría reaccionado de besar esos labios preciosos?"_

Renjun está temblando. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, y la sensación de la descarga por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos habían viajado inconscientemente a los hombros del mayor, y se encontraban ahí sin deseo alguno de querer soltarlo. La zona donde los labios de Jaemin se encontraban aún, le quemaba, y la parte donde sus manos estaban atenazadas con fuerza, se sentía entumecido (de una buena manera).

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Renjun finalmente se alejara por completo de Jaemin, negándose a verlo a la cara ante la vergüenza de la escena anterior, sentándose con piernas temblorosas en la cama.

―D-de-deberíamos do-dormir ―tartamudea finalmente.

El albino lo mira al momento. ―¿Quieres que duerma contigo? ―Renjun juguetea con sus manos y asiente en respuesta, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Jaemin sonríe ante su nerviosismo.

El rubio se levanta rápidamente y se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes, y tras salir nuevamente, el albino ya se encuentra debajo de la sábana.

Desde que la madre del rubio se había enterado que Jeno y Jaemin habían dejado abandonada la colchoneta para dormir con él, dejó de ofrecerla y llevarla, por lo que el menor se disculpó con su progenitora, explicándole que había suficiente espacio para dos en la cama.

Renjun se dirige a donde el albino con timidez, metiéndose en las mantas y acomodándose en el calor y suavidad de estas. Le sonríe con cariño al mayor. ―Mañana hay que elegir los disfraces ―Jaemin asiente―. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar tú? ―pregunta mientras le acaricia el cabello.

Jaemin se encoje de hombros. ―No sé. Nunca he celebrado Halloween ―admite desinteresadamente.

Renjun lo mira con cierta sorpresa. ―¿Por qué?

―Nunca me ha interesado realmente ―cierra los ojos momentáneamente por los suaves dedos del menor.

El rubio sonríe ante un pensamiento. ―Entonces será tu primer Halloween con nosotros ―" _Contigo"_.

Jaemin sonríe seductoramente. ―¿Usaras un disfraz de pareja conmigo? ―inquiere divertido.

Renjun le devuelve la sonrisa, sólo que más tierna. Niega con tranquilidad. ―Jeno se va a molestar ―Jaemin rueda los ojos ante el nombre, pero no dice nada al respecto.

En cambio, responde. ―Lo resolveremos mañana ―Renjun asiente con una dulce sonrisa.

Se acerca a donde el mayor y aunque no se abrazan, todavía se siente íntimo. Alza la mirada para ver mejor al albino ante su posición, ocasionando que Jaemin lo atraiga más hacia sí, dándole un abrazo al final. Renjun acomoda su cabeza en el cuello del contrario y suspira satisfecho, decidiendo al momento que, efectivamente, abrazarse es mucho más gratificante que tomarse de las manos.

Su respiración se acompasa en un par de segundos, sintiendo la calma y el deleite de la cercanía con el mayor. Su cuerpo se relaja en automático, disfrutando de los confortables brazos del albino, y puede sentir en su mejilla la calidez de su piel. El aroma natural de Jaemin es extrañamente reconfortante y muy masculino, como oler un afrodisiaco que mece a cualquiera en un estado adormecido.

Jaemin siempre lo hacía sentir seguro, le intimidaba su presencia imponente y su confianza abundante, pero Jaemin se aseguraba en todo momento de que Renjun estuviera cómodo junto a él, a pesar de los comentarios o acciones que el mayor solía a hacer para molestarlo. Parecía saber qué le disgustaba, o qué cosas podrían subirle el ánimo.

Su espontaneidad era bien recibida por su parte, y no se quejaba de sus muestras atrevidas de afecto, por muy avergonzado que se sintiera.

El albino lucía más relajado junto a él, como si no le costara estar tranquilo o su amabilidad no fuera falsa (como había notado el menor tiempo atrás). Jaemin era un enigma la mayor parte del tiempo, sin expresar sus emociones más allá del aburrimiento, diversión y coquetería, a tal punto que parecía buscar siempre con que entretenerse.

Parecía un libro interesante difícil de seguir, siempre te dejaba con ganas de más, pero no lograbas entender por qué.

Renjun quería saber más cosas de él, y aunque solía preguntarle en muchas ocasiones, tenía la sensación de que a veces el albino buscaba la manera de no responder del todo sus dudas. Eso ponía un poco ansioso al rubio, porque sentía que el mayor no confiaba en él, aunque se decía a sí mismo que no era obligación de Jaemin hablar de algo que no quería

―Puedo escucharte pensar, Injunnie ―ronronea divertido.

El menor traga saliva, siendo descubierto. ―Lo siento. Deberíamos estar dormidos ya ―sus manos están sobre el pecho del albino, sintiendo los latidos calmados de su corazón.

―¿En qué piensas? ―Jaemin desliza una mano bajo su camisa como horas atrás para acariciar su espalda. Todavía le causa escalofríos, pero ya no se siente tan avergonzado.

Se relame los labios, un poco nervioso. ―¿Sí yo te pregunto algo... ―comienza pausadamente―, me responderías? ―Jaemin ya estaba tomando aire para decir algo cuando Renjun vuelve a hablar―. Con honestidad ―el mayor guarda silencio ante eso último.

Las caricias se detienen por un momento, antes de proseguir. ―¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente? ―inquiere en un tono juguetón.

_"Ahí está otra vez."_

El rubio suelta una exhalación con decepción. ―No importa ―murmura por lo bajo. No quiere admitir lo mucho que su respuesta le afectó.

No es necesario, Jaemin lo nota enseguida.

Se aleja del menor y toma su barbilla para poder verlo cara a cara. La carita de perrito regañado que tiene el menor lo pone mal. ―Pregúntame lo que quieras entonces ―susurra con la voz muy grave, pero aterciopelada. Los ojos inocentes del rubio siempre logran encender sus botones más perversos.

―¿En serio? ―una sonrisa comienza a formarse lentamente. Jaemin asiente, por lo que suelta su barbilla y regresa la mano a la piel tibia de su espalda. Renjun piensa unos momentos, un poco más emocionado―. ¿Cuándo naciste? ―pregunta rebosante de curiosidad.

―13 de agosto ―calcular el año le da pereza*.

La expresión del menor decae. ―Ya pasó... ―murmura con tristeza.

Jaemin se encoje de hombros. ―Podemos celebrarlo la próxima vez ―el rubio sonríe y asiente más tranquilo.

―¿Dónde naciste? ―el albino piensa unos momentos.

―En Seúl.

―Yo vine de allá ―menciona alegremente.

―¿Ah sí? ―murmura con coquetería.

Renjun asiente feliz y prosigue con las preguntas. ―¿Por qué te mudaste a Jeolcheon?

―Es tranquilo ―no era mentira, pero tampoco la verdad.

―¿Te gusta aquí? ―el mayor sonríe mientras observa fijamente sus labios.

―Mucho ―el rubio nota su mirada y se sonroja.

Tarda un poco más en hacer la siguiente pregunta. ―¿Por qué te gusto? ―su voz es suave, tímida, refleja su curiosidad, pero también su nerviosismo.

Jaemin guarda silencio, admirando al menor entre sus brazos. El tono de su voz es tan seductora como seria. ―No encuentro una razón para que no me gustes. Todo lo que eres me encanta ―los ojos del menor no lo dejan en ningún momento―. Tu inocencia, tu voz, tu aroma. La forma en qué miras el mundo, tu curiosidad. Eres un libro abierto en todo sentido. Quiero tenerte solo para mí y encerrarte en una jaula, pero no puedo hacer eso porque te marchitarías ―una pausa―. Estás hecho para ser adorado por otros, y yo quiero ser el principal ―se acerca a su rostro, y deja un profundo beso en su frente.

Renjun siente a su cara ponerse de todos los colores existentes, predominando el rojo. Sus ojos brillan como estrellas y su corazón late como motor de carreras. Un sentimiento gratificante se instala en su pecho y se acrecienta conforme pasan los segundos. Los labios del mayor se sienten como una promesa muda, y la zona en cuestión cosquillea incansablemente.

Fue más de lo que esperaba.

Se aferra a Jaemin en un impulso, abrazándolo con necesidad y sentimiento. Puede escuchar las palabras del mayor aun retumbando en su cabeza, mientras sus piernas se entrelazan con las del contrario. Quiere la cercanía, quiere sentirse cálido en los brazos de éste, y la forma en que el albino presiona sus cuerpos juntos con algo de fuerza no hace más que alimentar esa emoción.

La felicidad y la calidez lo embargan, deseando mantener aquella aura tanto tiempo como pueda.

Por su parte, Jaemin goza del arrebato del menor. Le gusta cuando decide hacer algo atrevido por voluntad propia. Renjun solía ser pasivo en todo sentido, casi pareciendo sumiso, pero había momentos como aquel donde las emociones lo superaban y se dejaba llevar.

Renjun le transmitía confianza, una confianza que sólo 5 personas habían logrado de su parte. Jaemin no era propenso a creer en otros. La gente en general le daba igual, le aburría o los consideraba nada más que alimento. Tener la necesidad de no herir a otro ser vivo era inherente en él, pero aquí estaba cubriendo el cuerpo más pequeño con el suyo.

Posesivamente, claro, pero daba igual. Renjun era suyo, ya lo había aceptado.

Nunca se preguntó lo que otros pensaban, o qué intereses tenían el resto de personas. Ellos eran obsoletos, extras, nada. Seres insignificantes en un mundo demasiado grande. Constantemente Jaemin comparaba a los demás como pulgas a los que aplastar para su deleite, mientras que usaba a los que les parecía más entretenidos. No se preocupaba por sus sentimientos o sí era moralmente cuestionable. Sí le divertía, entonces nada lo detenía.

Hasta Renjun.

Los ojos inocentes de éste siempre lo hacían pensar dos veces en cometer actos impuros en su contra, la forma en que sonreía le recordaba las recompensas de hacerlo sentir bien y el tacto suave de su piel lo instaba a protegerlo de cualquier cosa que atentara con su espacio personal.

Jaemin no sabía diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo. Él veía todo como aquello que le excitaba y lo que no, y por primera vez se detenía a pensar si a Renjun podría incomodarle o molestarle algo. Era un cambio radical en su persona, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de sí tenía algún significado oculto.

Renjun era como salir de la tormenta y entrar en aguas tranquilas, como tomar el primer sorbo de agua pura tras años de alcohol, como un placebo que inhibe las drogas. Era ese tope a todo el desenfreno que llevaba su vida. No se quejaba. Renjun era bueno en ponerlo tranquilo y pacífico. Simplemente tendría que sonreír o existir, y Jaemin estaría menos dispuesto a traer caos al mundo.

Los suspiros adormilados del menor fueron como música para sus oídos. La confianza ciega en las acciones del rubio hacia él eran otro detonante para su calma. Renjun podía estar completamente desarmado y vulnerable frente a él, y Jaemin haría todo lo posible por no perder ese privilegio sin importar nada.

Estaba tan indefenso allí dormido en sus brazos, que llenaba el pecho de Jaemin con gozo. Las actitudes sumisas y entregadas eran el punto débil de Jaemin, y vaya que Renjun era mucho de ambas.

Era interesante. Renjun era tan receptivo a sus demandas que no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él. Renjun podría pedirle que saltara desde un precipicio a ciegas y él lo haría, así como sí Jaemn le pediría al menor dejarlo hacerle lo que quiera y éste aceptaría por muy avergonzado que estuviera.

Eran la combinación perfecta.

Sentía como le picaban los dedos de las manos por explorar el cuerpo del contrario, pero se contuvo. Prefería esperar y ver sus reacciones. Podría hacerlo. A final de cuentas, sabía que valdría la pena la espera.

Renjun nunca lo decepcionaba a la hora de la verdad.

Se alejó del cuerpo ajeno y observó aquellos labios. Decidió que sería prudente hacer un pequeño movimiento antes de descontrolarse, por lo que depositó un corto, pero necesitado beso en la esquina de su boca.

Por ahora eso calmaría sus deseos más oscuros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, personitas bonitas uwu. ¿Cómo están?, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que bien. 😳💜
> 
> Aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. 💕
> 
> *Recuerden que Chenle y Jisung tienen 17 años, por lo que aún son menores de edad. En Corea la edad legal para beber son los 20 años, pero lo que yo hice en la historia, fue que Taeyong y Jaehyun no le prohíben beber a Haechan y Renjun porque prefieren que lo hagan ahí y no en un lugar extraño (razón por la que dejan que beban a pesar de tener 19 años). De hecho, mis papás siempre me decían eso antes de cumplir los 18, que preferían que lo hiciera en un ambiente de confianza, que en un lugar donde no sabes qué es o qué contiene.
> 
> *Baby: dicho originalmente en inglés. Jaemin es un políglota que no escatima a la hora de presumirlo. 😎✌
> 
> *Jaemin es mucho más grande que Renjun (por obvias razones), así que él hace referencia a que le da pereza calcular un año de nacimiento "normal" o que concuerde con su apariencia.
> 
> Btw se viene una fiesta, wuuu🎉 y cosas interesantes en ella. 👀


	14. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiesta de Halloween, y besos inesperados uvu

Se acomodó en su lugar perezosamente, casi ronroneando ante la comodidad. Una respiración en su nuca le erizó la piel y provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe. Jaemin lo estaba encarcelando dentro de sus brazos, mientras se encontraba envuelto en su propia sábana como un burrito.

Se sentía como uno.

No recuerda en qué momento cambió de posición, pero lo más probable es que haya sido mientras dormía. De todas formas, al mayor le gustaba abrazarlo por la espalda. Renjun se quedó un momento así, dejándose cubrir por el cuerpo contrario, volviendo a cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos sin importarle que pudiera volver a dormirse.

Sintió un cosquilleó en la nuca nuevamente, dándose cuenta que Jaemin trataba de llamar su atención acariciando la zona con su nariz. ― ** _Доброе утро (_** Dobroye utro ** _)_** ―murmuró en un ronroneo. El rubio parpadeó confuso, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar al albino.

―¿Qué significa? ―preguntó suavemente. La voz adormilada por recién despertar.

Jaemin le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Renjun sonrió ante el gesto. ―Buenos días ―respondió en coreano.

―Oh ―exclamó al comprender―, buenos días ―se dio la vuelta como pudo en su estado envuelto―. ¿En qué idioma?

―Ruso, **_Моя любовь (_** Moya lyubov' ** _)_** ―besó su nariz una vez antes de decidir volver a darle otro más.

Renjun frunció el ceño con una sonrisa. ―¿Y eso qué significa? ―preguntó divertido.

Jaemin lo miró con una sonrisa silenciosa, tentado a besarlo nuevamente en la esquina de su boca. ―Te ves hermoso. Quiero besarte ―respondió en cambio.

El rubio se sonrojó tan rápido como fuego en pólvora, tartamudeando a la hora de confrontarlo. ―N-no ignores mis pre-pregunt-tas ―se removió entre las sábanas, pero Jaemin tenía la ventaja, por lo que simplemente ejerció cierta fuerza en su abrazo.

Se acercó a besar su cara, repartiendo besos entre mejillas, nariz, frente, barbilla y uno corto, pero cariñoso en la esquina de su boca. El menor se dejó al final, rendido a las muestras de afecto del mayor, complacido en secreto. Cuando el albino besó su cuello, una risita tonta salió involuntariamente. Se sonrojó al momento.

―Ignora eso ―susurró avergonzado.

Jaemin negó divertido. ―Dijiste que no te ignorara ―y volvió a besar su cuello, mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Finalmente, cada uno tuvo que bajar a desayunar. La madre de Renjun los recibió con una dulce sonrisa, todavía preparándolo. Alegó que el padre del menor se hallaba dormido, ya que había regresado muy tarde, por lo que no les acompañaría en su almuerzo matutino.

Desayunaron lentamente y en un silencio pacífico, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por preguntas educadas de la mujer hacia el albino. Al terminar, ambos regresaron a la habitación del menor a darse una ducha, puesto que saldrían en la tarde con el resto de amigos y conociendo al moreno, probablemente tardarían una eternidad en la tienda.

Jaemin fue el primero en darse un baño, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla sacudiendo su cabello. Le guiñó un ojo al menor, que entró al cuarto de baño con las mejillas rosas.

Terminó de secar el resto de agua en su cabello, y se dirigió directamente a la estatua de mármol regalada por Johnny. La miró con ojo crítico, preguntándose porqué el mayor le habría regalado aquello. No se atrevía a tocarla; un aura extraña rodeaba la figurilla y algo le decía que sería nociva para él.

Era interesante. La estatua era pequeña, quizá abarcando de la punta de sus dedos hasta el final de su codo, pero tenía una carga poderosa de energía. Le resultaba familiar, pero jamás había visto una cosa igual, por lo que no tenía punto de comparación. La estatua de mármol se encontraba justo al lado de la figurilla de Jeno, en el escritorio, y lo que más extrañaba a Jaemin era que parecía casi adherida al lugar, como sí la estatua y el escritorio fueran uno ahora.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado observando el objeto tanto tiempo, hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta de baño abriéndose. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al menor, y éste se la regresó de igual forma.

Tiempo más tarde, Renjun se encontraba recostado en su cama (el cabello menos húmedo), con Jaemin sobre él, abrazándolo protectoramente, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor. El rubio le acariciaba los cabellos tranquilamente, mirando el techo con pensamientos aleatorios rondando su cabeza.

El mayor alzó su mirada y posó su barbilla en su pecho. ―¿Qué decidiste al final, bebé? ―preguntó seductoramente. Renjun sonrió con cariño ante el apodo.

―De hecho, tengo una idea ―respondió, sabiendo que se refería al tema de la noche anterior―, pero necesito que hagas un test ―se muerde el labio inferior con cierta vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que el albino alza una ceja.

《♡》

La tienda en cuestión se encontraba con gente de edades diversas, pero no tan lleno como esperaban. Suponen que es porque aún faltaba una semana para el día festivo. Haechan, Mark y Xiaojun se encuentran ya en la tienda en cuanto llegan, siendo Jaemin, Jeno y el propio Renjun los segundos en llegar. Jeno los había interceptado a unas calles de la tienda, para disgusto del albino.

Chenle y Jisung llegaron momentos después, saludando a todos con alegría. Lucas fue el último, puesto que tenía que esperar a su remplazo de turno. Mark había aclarado que Jaehyun no los acompañaría, puesto que Taeyong quería buscar disfraces en la ciudad de al lado. A nadie pareció sorprenderle aquello.

Haechan es el primero en tomar la iniciativa de recomendar disfraces a diestra y siniestra, provocando que el grupo ría, tomando los trajes o botargas que el moreno les pasaba, no pudiendo negarse ante su entusiasmo.

Los chicos se probaron la ropa entre risas, actuando escenarios en broma o fingiendo conforme lo que llevaban puesto y en algún momento Lucas se probó un traje de Thor junto a una peluca rubia para hacer reír a los menores.

Chenle y Jisung encontraron un par de trajes de un pirata y su capitán, tentados a comprarlos, pero dejándolos al final. Mark quería uno del hombre araña, pero estuvo tan avergonzado por la forma en que resaltaba su trasero, que prefirió olvidarlo. Lucas, por el contrario, consiguió un disfraz de Deadpool que le gustó bastante, pero al ver el precio tuvo que abandonarlo también.

Renjun le habló de su idea a Chenle y Jisung, por lo que ambos aceptaron y corrieron a buscar una prenda para cada uno, siendo seguidos por el trío de novios, puesto que el rubio había convencido al par para llevar algo en conjunto.

Xiaojun se probó un traje y un sombrero, bromeando con Mark sobre ser un exitoso CEO de alguna compañía, ocasionando que Haechan tuviera una idea al verlo, y lo obligara a cambiarse nuevamente, para después arrastrarlo a la tienda de trajes más cercana.

Mark esperó a que sus amigos regresaran y le sonrió a Lucas en cuanto éste llegó con varias prendas bajo manga, alegando haber elegido su propio disfraz. Los chicos regresaron a donde el par se encontraba, haciendo notar a ambos lo realmente grande de la tienda.

Compraron la ropa, accesorios y demás, mientras Mark explicaba deprimido que ningún vestuario le había gustado lo suficiente. Aunque en ese momento recibió una llamada de Taeyong sobre que Johnny lo recogería para llevarlo a algún otro sitio.

Se despidió confundido de ellos en cuanto el mayor le llamó para confirmar su llegada, ocasionando que los amigos fueran donde Haechan y Xiaojun a descubrir los planes del moreno. Éste les dijo que no sabrían nada sino hasta que la fiesta se llevara a cabo.

De hecho, el moreno propuso un cambio de look para todos, arrastrando a todos nuevamente a otra locación de la plaza. Lucas se negó, pero prometió acompañarlos y darle su apoyo a la causa.

Jaemin fue el primero en tomar una rápida decisión, recortando un poco su cabello y retocando el color blanco del tinte que llevaba, pareciendo realmente un albino. Le guiñó un ojo a Renjun, que respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa y un asentimiento de que le gustaba mucho. Chenle decidió copiar un poco al mayor, también utilizando un tono blanquecino que lo hacía parecer más pálido de lo normal. Jisung y Xiaojun observaban de uno a otro, sorprendidos por el tono tan llamativo (a pesar de ser tan claro).

Jeno fue el siguiente, simplemente oscureciendo su cabello al poner tinte negro sobre el color anterior. Extrañamente, lucía más intimidante que antes y también mucho más atractivo. Renjun acarició su cabello como forma de hacerle entender que también le gustaba.

Xiaojun escogió un tono rosa, tímido ante las respuestas que todos le dieran, pero los chicos simplemente lo alabaron y le expresaban su gusto por el color. El nuevo pelirosa estuvo sonrojado, pero muy contento con el producto final.

Jisung y Renjun optaron por un color más neutro, y ambos se tiñeron el cabello de un castaño claro que les daba una apariencia adorable a cada uno, aunque el mayor lo recorto un poco, al haber crecido durante aquellos meses. Era menos oscuro que su color natural, pero a Renjun le había gustado, y al resto de sus amigos igual.

Haechan, por el contrario, se decidió por un tono grisáceo tirando a plateado, resaltando su tono de piel moreno (aunque él prefería usar el término canela porque sonaba más bonito) y denotando que su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que lo pintó.

Lucas llevó a todos a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Haechan para el final puesto que viven uno cerca del otro. Su primo y el moreno se despiden de los tres, y parten nuevamente fuera de la calle. Renjun les sonríe a ambos y entonces abre la puerta de su hogar.

Su madre no se encuentra a la vista, al igual que su padre, así que da por hecho que estén esperando su llegada en su propia habitación.

Deja pasar al par y luego cierra cuidadosamente la puerta. Los tres se encaminan a las escaleras, y Renjun les pide pasar a su habitación para avisar de su llegada a sus padres. Al regresar, el nuevo castaño se asoma dentro y sonríe divertido al ver a Jaemin y Jeno esperarlo en extremos diferentes de la habitación, pero acercándose casi inmediatamente ante su llegada.

Renjun señala su computadora, invitándolos a ver una de sus sagas favoritas.

《♡》

La semana previa al dichoso Halloween, pasa lentamente para ansiedad de los amigos. Algunos maestros incluso han decorado con pequeños adornos en las pizarras y puertas, y puede apreciarse el cómo algunos alumnos de grados mayores hablan de asistir a la fiesta del club NeoCity. Renjun aún no entiende la sonrisa divertida y siniestra en los labios del albino en cuanto escuchan los rumores, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

El grupo se reúne en cada tiempo libre, hablando sobre la fiesta y poniendo reglas para algunos de ellos (Haechan, por defecto) como no tomar o no hacerlo en exceso; no dejar a ninguno completamente solo; evitar las multitudes ebrias, si se daba el caso; no coquetear con tipos de dudosa procedencia o irse con algún extraño -esa iba exclusivamente para el moreno-; no ir solos al baño (culpa de las películas estadounidenses), entre otras cosas más.

Mark les había contado que la razón tras irse fue porque Taeyong y Johnny tenían planeado ir en conjunto (extrañando a todos, incluido el propio Mark), queriendo incluir a Mark en sus planes. Ninguno entendió por qué y el mayor les prometió que no podía decirles porque ambos hyungs querían que fuera sorpresa.

Durante los días siguientes estuvieron pensando en los disfraces que verían a lo largo del día y de la noche en la fiesta, y el pelinegro les contó que Jaehyun de hecho se disfrazaría de policía, con accesorios y todo. Haechan estuvo particularmente emocionado por ver aquello, a pesar de que Mark lo miraba juzgadoramente.

El tan ansioso día llegó, mientras Renjun preparaba su propia maleta para quedarse en casa de Mark, dado que la fiesta probablemente terminaría a altas horas de la madrugada. Jeno y Jaemin ya tenían sus propias cosas listas, esperándolo para bajar a almorzar algo antes de que Lucas llegara por el trío. Terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias, tomando la maleta en cuestión junto con la bolsa donde llevaba los disfraces de los tres. Le sonrió al par en señal de salida.

Al bajar, la madre de Renjun estaba bailando alegremente mientras veía la televisión y al mismo tiempo servía la comida. Les sonríe en cuanto los ve, terminando de poner los toques finales con cariño. El almuerzo es muy tranquilo, al igual que siempre, con los jóvenes escuchando a la madre del menor pedirles tener cuidado en la fiesta. Los tres aceptan rápidamente, alegando ser muy cuidadosos al respecto.

El sonido del claxon advierte a los chicos de la llegada de Lucas, por lo cual agradecen a la mujer y se despiden tras levantarse de la mesa.

Al salir de la casa, Renjun sonríe en cuanto mira al mayor y se dirige rápidamente al asiento trasero, seguido de Jeno y Jaemin. El mayor les guiña un ojo por el espejo retrovisor, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol para ello, antes de dar marcha a la casa de Haechan (en donde Xiaojun también se encuentra tras llevar disfraces en conjunto) y la de Chenle, donde Jisung se encuentra de igual modo.

Al llegar a casa de Chenle, el par lleva sus propias maletas y las bolsas de compra con los accesorios para el disfraz de la fiesta. Jaemin y Jeno se bajan de la camioneta, subiéndose en la parte trasera para dejar espacio para el otro par que probablemente ocuparan el espacio dentro. En cuanto Lucas aparca frente a la casa de Haechan, ambos chicos salen, llevando sus respectivas vestimentas dentro de bolsas especiales de plástico y sus mochilas con ropa en sus propios hombros.

Xiaojun es el que toma el asiento de copiloto, mientras que Haechan saluda a los tres en los asientos de atrás y al par en la parte trasera del auto. En el camino, todos hablan de la vestimenta del mayor, puesto que éste ya se encuentra completamente vestido, sonriendo ante los menores tratando de adivinar. Los minutos pasan en el divertido, pero tranquilo viaje, provocando que el grupo llegue a eso de las 7:30 p.m., a casa de Taeyong y Mark.

Johnny les da la bienvenida, saludando a todos amigablemente e invitándolos al hogar de los Lee. Por fuera se pueden ver algunas decoraciones, y en cuanto entran, se dan cuenta que por dentro hay otras también. Mark está llevando sillas a la parte trasera de la casa, donde pueden apreciarse mesas decoradas con manteles negros y algunos detalles encima. Saluda a todos felizmente, y sigue con su trabajo.

Los chicos dejan sus pertenencias en el cuarto de Mark, decidiendo al momento que repartirán las habitaciones más tarde, y poder ayudar en todo lo que puedan antes de tener que cambiarse. Mark, Jisung y Jeno terminan con las sillas, por lo que Jaehyun, Johnny y Jaemin mueven de un lado a otro los muebles, en busca de que haya más espacio en la sala, acomodándolos de tal manera que no estorban, pero aun parecen decorativos.

Renjun, Xiaojun y Chenle ayudan a Taeyong en cuanto lo ven, a repartir botanas, ponches y demás golosinas a lo largo de los muebles -ya acomodados-. Mientras Haechan se dedica a pegar pequeños carteles de prohibido en las habitaciones (para evitar escenas incomodas), y Lucas pone las bocinas con un pequeño modulador para controlar la música.

Terminan 40 minutos después, por lo que Taeyong ordena a todos a cambiarse rápidamente y estar listos antes del comienzo de la fiesta. Los jóvenes corren emocionados por sus disfraces (más; el pequeño grupo de amigos, que los propios Jaemin y Jeno), al momento en que Lucas y Johnny están de camino por la cerveza y las demás bebidas.

Xiaojun y Renjun parecen los únicos avergonzados de mostrar sus cuerpos al resto (aunque el castaño más por sus dos novios que por sus demás amigos). Mark mira con el ceño fruncido a Jaemin, quien busca alguna manera deslizar una mano por el cuerpo semidesnudo del menor, y Haechan trata de no reírse ante la expresión contenida de Jeno, quien evita ver la piel del castaño y cometer una locura.

Los primeros en terminar son Haechan y Xiaojun, ayudando entonces a Mark con su propio disfraz, ya que parece confundido en cómo ponérselo. Renjun ayuda a Jeno con su corbata, sonriendo dulcemente ante su ignorancia con los nudos, siendo acosado después por Jaemin, quien deseaba ser ayudado también.

Todos están listos tras solucionar el problema de Mark, y deciden salir por fin fuera de la habitación. Xiaojun y Haechan dormirán con Mark, por lo que Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Renjun y Jeno sacan sus cosas del cuarto y las dejan en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la sala aún no llega nadie, siendo Mark quien le explica a Xiaojun que es normal que nadie llegue puntualmente a la hora, sino un par de minutos atrasados. Se acercan a los sofás, donde se sientan a esperar que tanto Taeyong como Jaehyun bajen ya listos.

―Así que ―comienza Mark―, ya nos dirás qué se supone que son ―indaga al par vestido de traje.

Xiaojun y Haechan llevan dos esmóquines, uno negro y el otro grisáceo. Cada uno tiene un paraguas en la mano, y unos lentes sin aumento que Haechan acomoda elegantemente. Ambos hacen una pose, aunque el mayor luce un poco apenado. ―¿No es obvio? Somos Kingsman ―dice, pasando una mano por las hebras plateadas de su cabello.

Los dos maknaes se tapan la boca divertidos ante la acción, mientras Renjun, Mark y Jaemin sonríen de igual modo. Jeno parece perdido con la palabra, pero no menciona nada al respecto. ―¿Y tú de qué te disfrazaste, Mark? ―pregunta Renjun. Todos miran el atuendo del mayor, igual de dudosos.

Lleva una camisa de manga larga, con una especie de chaleco por encima. La camisa tiene dobladillos blancos en los bordes, así que cuando cruza la parte frontal de su pecho, estos parecen un tipo de uniforme. En la parte inferior, trae puestos unos pantalones que parecen pans, con líneas blancas a los costados, y cinta deportiva alrededor de algunos de sus dedos.

―Johnny-hyung, Taeyong y yo somos karatecas ―responde avergonzado, haciendo una pose también―. Aunque el atuendo de Taeyong está más descubierto ―aclara al resto.

Todos asienten al comprender, y Haechan señala al pequeño grupo que traen disfraces similares. ―Así que decidiste usar mi regalo ―sonríe felizmente tras decir aquello.

Renjun está usando el uniforme y la capa que Haechan le dio en su cumpleaños, con los accesorios incluidos de igual modo, como la varita, la bufanda y la insignia de Ravenclaw. Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle y Jisung también usan el uniforme de Hogwarts con sus respectivos accesorios, aunque Jaemin usa el uniforme de Slytherin, Chenle el de Hufflepuff, y Jisung y Jeno el de Gryffindor. Ya que ninguno sabía con exactitud a qué casa pertenecía el pelinegro, Jisung optó por dejarlo en la suya.

El castaño asiente con una sonrisa resplandeciente, jugando con su propia varita y peleando en broma con ambos maknaes que se unieron a su diversión. Se escuchan pasos en las escaleras y el grupo mira a la pareja del hogar bajar con los disfraces puestos. Ambos sonríen a los jóvenes con cariño.

Los chicos notan entonces que Mark tiene razón, el disfraz de Taeyong es similar al suyo en cuanto al pantalón y el color negro, pero a diferencia de él, no lleva camiseta alguna que cubra su abdomen, solo siendo un poco cubierta por la chaqueta estilizada que se acomoda a sus hombros, y en la parte baja de su abdomen hay varias vendas que rodean su cintura.

Jaehyun a su lado lleva su traje de policía, negro de pies a cabeza que abraza su cuerpo felizmente, con insignias en el pecho y los brazos. Una corbata cae elegantemente por su cuello, sobre un cinturón grueso color negro también. En este, algunos aparatos están colocados, como un comunicador, un taser y una porra, la cual no dudan en que el mayor sabe utilizar con maestría. El mayor se ha pintado el cabello nuevamente, ahora color café castaño, y Taeyong lo lleva de un blanco platinado.

El más alto de los dos, observa la piel al descubierto de su novio con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustado con el deseo de su pareja por usar ropa reveladora. ―Johnny y Lucas traerán refrescos por sí gustan. Estarán guardados en la nevera ―los menores asienten―. Sí alguien los molesta, no duden en decirnos ―menciona Taeyong con seriedad.

Jaehyun prosigue tras ello. ―Yo me encargo si llega a suceder ―la mirada intimidante en sus ojos le demuestra al grupo que no está mintiendo en lo absoluto.

Alguien toca la puerta y es Mark quien se dirige a recibir en la entrada. Haechan observa coquetamente la vestimenta de Taeyong, siendo interrumpido por Jaehyun, el cual luce un poco molesto. El peligris le sonríe al momento, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente y acercándose un poco a él. El mayor sonríe divertido, y se gira para poder ver quién llegó a su morada.

Son un grupo de chicos y chicas que saludan animadamente a la pareja en cuanto los ven, adentrándose uno en uno a la casa. Las personas saludan de igual forma a Mark, quien les sonríe alegremente y hace una seña de que pueden pasar. Ambos se acercan a saludar y entre todos hablan de los disfraces que lleva cada uno. Es una chica vestida del hada de los dientes, quien nota a los jóvenes.

―¡Oh! Taeyong, no nos dijiste que los amigos de tu hermano estarían aquí ―comenta con alegría. El resto de personas se dan la vuelta y todos miran curiosos al pequeño grupo.

Casi todos se encojen en su propio lugar, siendo Haechan, Jaemin y Jeno, los únicos que no. El moreno sonríe encantadoramente, gracias a la atención. Jaemin sonríe seductoramente a los presentes, con su encanto natural y Jeno mira a todos con desinterés, como si fueran lo más aburrido en la habitación.

―Sí, decidí invitarlos. Son buenos chicos y quería que se divirtieran un poco. Sean amables, por favor ―pide entre bromeando y siendo serio con el grupo de invitados. Ellos asienten amigablemente.

El tiempo pasa y más personas van llegando a la casa, llenando el espacio y saludando a cada conocido que se encuentran. En algún punto Taeyong puso la música, y Jaehyun repartió algunas bebidas que habían comprado el día anterior. Afortunadamente, Johnny y Lucas llegan en el momento exacto en que estas se acaban.

El grupo de amigos están en el patio de la casa, bromeando entre ellos y discutiendo por el mejor disfraz de los presentes. Pueden ver un traje de Capitán América, un Hanbok, algunos asesinos ninja, dos emperadores, una chica vestida de Daenerys Targaryen, y hasta algunos tan reveladores como el de Taeyong, o más, como el Johnny.

El mayor llevaba los pantalones de manera similar que Taeyong, pero sin las vendas en la cintura. Su cabello estaba peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y en su pecho, una venda deportiva pasaba de su hombro hasta su cintura. En sus muñecas también habían vendas envueltas, y nada más. No llevaba camisa alguna o chaqueta encima.

En cuanto todos lo vieron, los chicos abrieron la boca y los ojos con mucha sorpresa (exceptuando a Jeno, que no parecía interesado, y Jaemin, que sonreía coquetamente), mirando a Mark que lucía tan en shock como ellos.

―¿No dijiste que Taeyong era el más descubierto de los tres? ―preguntó Haechan con incredulidad.

Mark asintió. ―Eh... sí. Johnny-hyung llevaba una chaqueta como la suya, pero ―tragó saliva―, ya no ―sus ojos escaneaban desvergonzadamente el cuerpo del mayor, pero apartó la mirada al darse cuenta.

―Creo que eso demuestra una vez más que Johnny-hyung es mucho mayor que nosotros ―dice Jisung con sorpresa. El resto asiente de acuerdo.

Lucas se acerca a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa. ―¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo? ―pregunta con alegría. Los lentes de sol no abandonan su rostro a pesar de que sea de noche.

Renjun habla entonces. ―¿De qué es tu disfraz? ―inquiere con curiosidad.

Su primo se irgue derecho en su lugar, colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda en un gesto estoico. Su ropa es una camisa blanca remangada hasta los hombros, con un arnés en su pecho del que caen bolsas en donde algunas armas deberían estar. Un pantalón color verde se ajusta en la parte inferior de su cuerpo con varios bolsillos, finalizando con unas botas de cacería.

―¡Un militar! ―exclama Chenle emocionado. Lucas asiente con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué tipo de militar eres? ―pregunta Jaemin con una ceja alzada, aunque parece tan interesado en la piel expuesta, como Haechan.

―Un piloto ―explica el mayor.

―Es genial ―comenta Xiaojun amablemente. Renjun, Jisung y Chenle asienten de acuerdo.

Conversan un rato más, y en eso llega Johnny, sonriendo felizmente a los jóvenes que lo saludan de igual modo. Mark a su lado se sonroja, mirando disimuladamente al otro extremo de la fiesta. ―Se ven muy bien ―dice emocionado, señalando el atuendo de todos―. Howgarts es lo mejor ―menciona entusiasmado. Renjun sonríe ante ello.

―También te ves genial, hyung ―dice Jisung. El resto asiente, dándole la razón.

―Gracias ―sonríe aún más. Sus ojos cerrándose ante la emoción. Observa a Mark, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. No se da cuenta cuando éste parece sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello―. Cuidado con Mark, o les dará una lección ―bromea a los presentes, un vaso de bebida en su mano derecha. A pesar de ello, luce tan fresco como se oye.

Haechan y Renjun sonríen divertidos ante las reacciones de Mark. ―Hyung, ¿no tienes frío? ―pregunta Xiaojun algo preocupado. El viento de la noche en octubre es un poco - _demasiado_ \- fresco.

Johnny niega suavemente, tomando de su bebida. ―Soy una persona de bajas temperaturas, ¿cierto, Mark? ―mueve un poco al menor a su lado, que asiente rígidamente a sus palabras.

El mayor parece ver a algún conocido, porque se despide los chicos, y se va, seguido de Lucas que se va por otro rumbo. Haechan entonces se despide del grupo y se dirige a la casa en busca de alguna botana. Xiaojun parece encontrarse con una conocida también, porque se disculpa con los chicos y va donde ella. Chenle y Jisung van donde Haechan por unas botanas también, y Renjun queda a solas con sus novios.

Les sonríe a ambos. ―¿Quieren tomar algo?

《♡》

La fiesta sigue su curso amigablemente, con la música dándole ambiente, las personas bailando en la sala de la casa, o simplemente sentados conversando en las mesas del patio. En algún momento Jisung y Chenle terminan escuchando las historias que cuenta un chico sobre sus viajes del año pasado. Haechan está tratando de coquetear nuevamente con Lucas, quien simplemente es amistoso con él, frustrándolo en cada oportunidad.

Jaehyun está rondando a Taeyong en todo momento, alejando a cualquier persona con intenciones maliciosas de él. Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno se encuentran sentados a lo lejos de la fiesta, justo donde el castaño y Mark habían conversado sobre sus problemas amorosos en aquel árbol. Xiaojun por su parte mantiene una tranquila conversación con dos chicos que parecen tener intereses similares, sintiéndose cómodo a pesar de ser su primera fiesta.

Y Mark se encuentra hablando animadamente con un viejo amigo de Taeyong sobre sus años en la escuela. El chico es agradable, es divertido y Mark se siente cómodo. Es un alivio. Le da miedo ponerse en vergüenza con los conocidos de Taeyong, pero éste parece amigable.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta el menor con asombro.

―Sí ―responde divertido el chico. Su nombre es Seungcheol―. Taeyong solía ser muy reservado. Todos creían que odiaba socializar ―se ríe ante lo último, seguido de Mark―. Afortunadamente Seulgi-noona lo acercó a nosotros, o nunca hubiéramos conocido al Taeyong real ―anuncia con alegría. Sus hoyuelos mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

Seuncheol, o S.Coups como le decían algunos que pasaban a saludarlo, llevaba un atuendo escolar completamente diferente al de la universidad. Su camisa blanca con líneas negras en los bordes, un pantalón completamente negro y una corbata del mismo color. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, mostrando sus músculos sin señal aparente de hacerlo apropósito.

S.Coups vuelve a hablar. ―¿Cómo es Taeyong en casa? ―pregunta con curiosidad. Ambos se encuentran cerca de la pista de baile, pero ninguno parece partidario de tomar la iniciativa. Los dos poseen un vaso de alcohol, aunque sólo S.Coups bebe de vez en cuando.

―Es una mamá ―responde Mark rápidamente―. Es muy ordenado y limpio. Me regaña cuando ve mi desorden o cuando salgo sin avisarle ―S.Coups se ríe ante ello.

―Sigue siendo igual en casa entonces ―ambos sonríen divertidos. Mark toma un sorbo de la bebida, antes de fruncir una mueca en disgusto. El mayor hace un ademán al vaso―. No es necesario que bebas para convivir. Muchos aquí en realidad están tomando ponche sin alcohol ―menciona amigablemente. El menor le sonríe apenado y le pasa el vaso a S.Coups, quien le hacía señas para dejarlo en la mesa más cercana.

―Por cierto, me gusta tu disfraz ―dice Mark amablemente.

S.Coups se mira a sí mismo. ―¿Sí? Un amigo lo eligió para mí. Se supone que soy un estudiante. Dijo que me veía lindo, aunque lo dudo ―se ríe un poco avergonzado.

Mark niega. ―No, te ves bien. En realidad, creo que yo soy quien se ve ridículo de los dos ―menciona, para aligerar el ambiente.

S.Coups le guiña un ojo. ―Te ves bien, no te preocupes. A muchos les has llamado la atención ―señala disimuladamente a su alrededor, y Mark puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a algunas personas mirándolo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

El menor se sonroja. ―No me había dado cuenta ―murmura nerviosamente.

 _"Lindo"_ , piensa S.Coups.

―Supongo que Taeyong se pondrá molesto si tratamos de hacer algo ―dice con una risa.

―No creo que él... Espera, ¿dijiste 'tratamos'? ―pregunta Mark con asombro.

El mayor le sonríe con cierta vergüenza. ―Eres muy lindo, Mark, y muy divertido. A muchos les llama la atención las personas como tú ―el menor se sonroja furiosamente.

Niega repetidamente. ―No, no, no, yo...―S.Coups alza las manos como en disculpa.

―Sí te he ofendido, me disculpo ―Mark niega nuevamente, más lento esta vez.

―No es eso. Es que a mí...

―A ti ya te gusta alguien, ¿verdad? ―termina él con una sonrisa. No parece molesto, sino enternecido.

―Sí... ―susurra Mark con las mejillas rosas.

En ese momento Johnny llega con una sonrisa, pasándole un brazo a Mark por los hombros. La cercanía no pasa por alto la mirada de S.Coups, que sonríe al darse cuenta de la renovada timidez del menor.

_"Ah, así que eres tú."_

―Hey, tú eres S.Coups, ¿no? ―pregunta el más alto con simpatía. El nombrado entrecierra los ojos casi imperceptiblemente. Claro que Johnny lo conocía, habían hablado en varias ocasiones.

―Sí ―responde ante todo siendo cortes. Le parece divertida la distraída molestia en las acciones del mayor.

―Y de qué hablaban ―inquiere, mientras toma de su bebida. Su voz parece amigable, pero hay una tensión extraña que lo rodea.

Mark responde esta vez. ―De Taeyong ―Johnny le sonríe con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

_"Oh."_

―Le decía a Mark que estaba llamando mucho la atención ―menciona desinteresadamente, tomando de su bebida igualmente. Mira al mayor al momento, buscando ver su expresión.

Su cara no demuestra nada, pero el brazo en el hombro del menor lo acerca un poco más a él. ―¿Es así? ―pregunta alegremente―. Bueno, yo elegí los disfraces, tiene sentido ―dice divertido. Mark se ríe a su lado, sin notar la conversación pasivo-agresiva de ambos.

S.Coups sonríe ante ello, y se despide de ambos. ―Supongo que así es. Nos vemos, diviértanse ―menciona, antes de caminar lejos de la escena.

Mark se despide de él amigablemente, al momento que Johnny termina su bebida con cierta satisfacción. Le sonríe al menor en cuanto cruzan miradas.

Del otro lado de la fiesta, justo debajo del enorme árbol alejado de la casa de los Lee, Renjun se encuentra disfrutando un momento a solas con ambos chicos a sus costados.

Jaemin se encuentra bebiendo un poco de alcohol, aunque parece como si estuviera tomando agua, ya que es su séptimo vaso consecutivo y luce como si fuera el primero. Jeno está completamente calmado, recostado en su hombro, mientras se toman de las manos. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero está seguro de que no está durmiendo. Renjun se regocija con el tranquilo momento, sintiendo la dureza del árbol detrás de él, y el aire otoñal que sopla sus cabellos con naturalidad.

El pasto suena como un suave susurro, y las personas a lo lejos en la fiesta le da a la situación un escenario privado de alguna forma, de tal manera que parecen estar en lugares diferentes a pesar de compartir el mismo terreno.

El castaño sonríe con calma, recordando los pequeños cumplidos que algunos fans de Harry Potter le hicieron a lo largo del tiempo. Hubo personas que en realidad no eran fans, pero de igual modo alzaron un pulgar arriba o le dieron una sonrisa alentadora.

Se había sentido bien. Eso fue una de las cosas que más ansiedad le causaba, que los invitados en la fiesta se burlaran de su vestimenta o no lo tomaran en serio, pero eso no había pasado. Supone que los amigos de Taeyong serían amables sin duda, puesto que el propio Taeyong era de esa manera.

Jaemin se acaba su bebida en ese momento con un último trago. Se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, y Renjun puede olfatear el fuerte olor a alcohol en su boca, aunque el albino no parece afectado en lo absoluto. ―No sabía que tomaras tanto alcohol ―pronuncia con sinceridad. En sus ojos hay sorpresa e inocencia.

El mayor sonríe de medio lado, tentado a besarlo en el cuello como horas atrás. ―Solía beber mucho ―menciona con simpleza. Su voz sonando sin problema alguno. Alza una ceja―. ¿Te molesta?

―No me molesta que te guste beber, pero ―una pausa―, no me gusta que hayas bebido mucho en el pasado ―admite en voz baja. La idea de un adolescente Jaemin bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia lo ponía incómodo.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―responde el mayor. Se encoje de hombros―. No tuve el mejor ejemplo a seguir ―dice con indiferencia. El tema en cuestión no parece importarle.

Renjun frunce un poco el ceño en preocupación. ―¿Tus padres tomaban mucho? ―pregunta suavemente. Jaemin sonríe imperceptiblemente.

―Tema para otro día ―murmura, antes de acercarse a besar su cuello. El castaño se estremece, ocasionado que Jeno abra los ojos al momento y le pase un brazo por los hombros al menor, alejándolo de Jaemin.

Éste frunce el ceño, disgustado, y más que dispuesto a golpearle la cara cuando Haechan se acerca corriendo al trío. ―¡Jaemin! Tienes el deber moral como amigo de ayudarme a patearles el trasero a esos tipos ―dice emocionado.

El albino alza una ceja con indiferencia. ―¿Por qué me interesaría perder el tiempo así? ―menciona con un bostezo. Su mano golpea la de Jeno al momento, tirando ahora de Renjun, quien parpadea incrédulo ante la infantil pelea.

―Nana, por favor ―Haechan hace un puchero, mirando con súplica al mayor―. Quieren jugar _Beer pong_ * y me hace falta un compañero.

―Por qué no le dices a Johnny ―dice lo último con cierta molestia, al ver como Jeno abraza a Renjun por completo.

―Es contra Johnny con quien están jugando. Nadie le ha ganado. Jaehyun-hyung y Taeyong-hyung están en su equipo ―a este punto se arrodilla junto al albino―. Sólo estamos Mark y yo. Vamos, nos haces falta ―le lanza una mirada de cachorro al mayor.

Jaemin hace una mueca irritada al ver que Jeno no le quita los ojos de encima, mientras abraza posesivamente al castaño. Renjun suspira, rindiéndose a la tonta pelea, y decide cerrar los ojos en busca de tomar un pequeño descanso.

Algo en las palabras de Haechan le hacen prestarle atención. ―¿Johnny? ―inquiere interesado. El peligris asiente. Jaemin sonríe descaradamente―. Ganarle a Johnny bebiendo. Eso sería interesante ―murmura para sí mismo.

El moreno asiente rápidamente. ―¿Ves? Incluso tú quieres participar ―se gira a ver al castaño―. Renjun, dile que me ayude ―también le hace pucheros al nombrado.

―Ummm ―dice por toda respuesta el castaño. La calidez de los brazos de Jeno lo adormecen. Jaemin entrecierra los ojos, claramente disgustado.

―Está bien, te ayudaré ―Haechan se levanta de un salto, emocionado―. Pero sí yo gano, Renjun me dará un beso ―el nombrado abre los ojos de golpe.

Jeno frunce el ceño, mirando al castaño ahora. ―Yo no-... ―Jaemin no lo deja terminar.

―Me debes un beso, mi amor ―el albino le guiña un ojo y le tira un beso, antes de partir junto a Haechan, de vuelta a la fiesta.

Renjun parpadea en shock. ―¿Qué acaba de pasar?

《♡》

Mientras los juegos con alcohol toman su curso, Renjun y Jeno se acurrucan juntos alejados del resto. Tras las últimas palabras de Jaemin, el castaño tartamudeó en busca de calmar el ceño fruncido del pelinegro, que parecía disconforme con que el albino fuera el primer beso del menor. Renjun no supo que más decirle, por lo que se acercó con la cara roja a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Surtió efecto, por lo que el mayor se calmó al momento y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Después de un rato, Renjun decide ser el primero en hablar. ―¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? ―indaga tranquilamente. El mayor tiene la cabeza recostada en su cuello, con el abrazo todavía vigente entre ellos.

―No lo sé. Nunca había ido a ninguna fiesta. Sólo a tu cumpleaños, y al de los demás ―responde al final.

El castaño le pasa una mano por sus cabellos y comienza a acariciarlo. ―Yo tampoco. Nunca me habían invitado a una fiesta, hasta que conocí a los chicos ―admite con cierta timidez―. No tenía ningún amigo ―murmura por lo bajo.

Jeno guarda silencio un momento. ―No tengo amigos. Sólo te tengo a ti y a los otros ―menciona con simpleza. No hay sentimientos deprimentes o heridos en sus palabras, solo un hecho del que se habla en voz alta―. Y a mis hermanos ―termina con un tono neutral.

Renjun siente un vacío repentinamente, como si las palabras de Jeno pudieran pasar a través de él y le transmitieran las emociones que el pelinegro sentía. Podía sentir en su propio ser lo fría de sus palabras. Podía escuchar la indiferencia de Jeno ante un tema tan importante, como si nunca hubiera significado nada para él en el pasado.

El castaño traga saliva, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en la esquina de sus ojos. Las palabras de Jeno le causan mucho dolor, aunque no sabe por qué. ―Sí, Jeno, me tienes a mí y a los demás, y no me pienso ir nunca ―el menor se aferra a los brazos del pelinegro, buscando confortarlo, pero confortándose a sí mismo al final.

Jeno le devuelve el abrazo. Una ola de posesividad lo invade al momento. _"Nunca"_. La palabra se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Renjun llora silenciosamente en los brazos de Jeno, que lo estruja contra sí en busca de hacer desaparecer su angustia repentina. No sabe qué ocasiona su tristeza, pero un gruñido se forma en su garganta lentamente en advertencia. Cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse ahora sufrirá las consecuencias.

Un par de personas cerca del lugar, sienten un escalofrío y le dirigen una mirada al par, observando con nerviosismo al pelinegro dirigirles a cambio una mirada amenazante, llena de ira y tensión contenida. Parece un lobo a punto de saltar en el próximo objetivo que esté en su campo de visión.

Todos los presentes se alejan rápidamente de ahí, refugiándose en la casa donde los juegos y el baile todavía siguen en su punto clímax.

El pelinegro no se relaja sino hasta que Renjun deja de llorar, frotándose los ojos con suavidad y soltando hipidos que estremecen su cuerpo. ―Yo... perdón... no sé qué me ha pasado ―se disculpa con la voz ligeramente ronca por el llanto.

Jeno toma su rostro entre sus manos y le hace mirarlo. ―Luces hermoso cuando lloras ―el menor lo mira con una expresión abierta―. Siempre luces hermoso ―se corrige a sí mismo―. Pero sí estás triste cuando lloras, entonces no quiero que llores ―dice con la voz más grave. Verlo tan afligido lo hace querer matar a todos, y eso no es buena señal sí Johnny y Jaehyun están rondando cerca.

El castaño deja caer una última lágrima involuntaria. ―¿Por qué te gusto, Jeno? ―pregunta en cambio. Algo en su corazón necesita escuchar desesperadamente al mayor decirlo. Quiere escuchar con sus propios oídos que sus palabras vacías no significan lo que él cree.

El mayor lo observa por varios minutos, admirando su rostro cadenciosamente. ―Me gusta todo lo que eres. Todo lo que representas. Eres el ser más puro y honesto que he conocido en mi vida. Quiero cuidarte, quiero tenerte, quiero que seas mío, y quiero poseerte, pero también quiero verte en libertad, quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte reír. Quiero ver cuando dibujas, cuando duermes, cuando me miras con una mirada tan inocente y expresiva como ahora. Quiero saber lo que piensas a cada momento y quiero que me dejes hacer todo eso porque sé que yo también te gusto ―sus ojos no dejan los suyos en ningún momento―. Te lo dije. No sé cómo ser normal. Soy posesivo, instintivo y obsesivo, y no me importa porque nada me importa. Sólo me importa tu existencia y tus necesidades. Sí me pidieras dejarte usarme, te dejaría porque no hay nada aquí salvo tú, sólo sangre, tejido y músculo ―señala el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón―. No hay sentimientos mientras no se trate de ti. Lo demás es irrelevante para mí ―termina con seriedad. No parpadea en ningún momento, mirando fijamente los ojos del menor.

Renjun observa al contrario en completo silencio, con una expresión afectada y un nudo formado en la garganta. Una parte de él sabe que debería aterrorizarle la posesividad e intensidad en las palabras de Jeno, debería alejarse de él ante la agresividad de lo que todo eso significa, porque es peligroso, es el comienzo de algo a lo que probablemente todavía puede renunciar, a lo que todavía puede escapar.

Sin embargo, también existe esta otra parte que grita de emoción ante lo dicho.

Se siente feliz, embargado de dicha, y egoísta, muy egoísta porque le hace aún más feliz que él haya sido el causante de tales emociones en el contrario. Ser lo más importante en su vida no está bien, pero hay una sensación gratificante en la boca de su estómago ante el saber que Jeno haría lo que sea por él.

Se siente pleno, por lo que nuevamente se abalanza a los brazos del mayor con mucha fuerza. Sabe que ser el centro que Jeno orbita no es bueno, pero no le importa.

Él quiere eso y Jeno también.

《♡》

Minutos más tarde, Renjun y Jeno se separaron del abrazo. El menor le sonrió tan intensamente que el pelinegro estuvo tentado a devolverle la sonrisa, aunque al final no supo cómo, por lo que simplemente beso la esquina de su boca con toda la ternura que encontró.

El castaño se sonrojó al momento, tomando su mano y caminando de vuelta a la casa donde los gritos por los juegos se hicieron oír. En ese momento, Johnny tiró una pelotita a los vasos donde el equipo de Haechan se encontraba, haciéndolo caer dentro con un silbido. Johnny, Jaehyun y Taeyong festejaron, mientras Haechan y Mark suspiraban derrotados, se abrazan por los hombros, tratando de mantenerse sobrios ante las rondas de alcohol.

Jaemin lucía divertido con las expresiones frustradas de ambos, pareciendo mucho más consciente de sus acciones que los de su equipo. Xiaojun, Chenle y Jisung se veían un tanto preocupados por el alcohol en el sistema de los dos amigos.

El albino se dio la vuelta en ese momento, dirigiéndose directamente al castaño y tomándolo de la cintura para poder alzarlo sobre sí mismo. ―¡Injunnie, perdimos! ―menciona emocionado. Renjun se sostiene como puede de los hombros del mayor.

Le sonríe con ternura. ―¿Entonces no me darás un beso? ―pregunta divertido. Jaemin cambia su expresión al momento.

―Todavía puedo besarte ―murmura sólo para ambos. Renjun niega con una sonrisa y decide darle un beso él, tomando su rostro y plantando el gesto en su nariz con cariño.

―Así está bien por ahora ―responde el castaño. Jaemin vuelve a sonreír ante las acciones de su novio, escuchando el vitoreo del público a su alrededor.

Mueve al menor en sus brazos de arriba abajo. ―¡Sí! ―exclama nuevamente emocionado. El resto de personas copian su grito de júbilo.

Renjun se sonroja por el exceso de atención, mientras Haechan hace un puchero. ―¡Yo también quiero un beso! ―menciona con cierto tono arrastrado. Se gira hacia su mejor amigo―. Mark, dame un beso ―el mayor le pone una mano en la cara en cuanto lo ve acercar sus labios.

―No te voy a besar, quítate ―algunas personas se ríen del intercambio, seguidos de sus amigos. Mark también parece sonar un poco arrastrado, incluso más afectado que el propio Haechan.

El moreno hace pucheros nuevamente, dirigiéndose al primo de Renjun. ―Hyung, dame un beso ―murmura con tono meloso, abrazando al mayor. Lucas parpadea, riéndose después ante las acciones del menor.

Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras lo sostiene al ver que se tambalea un poco. ―Qué lindo ―menciona fraternalmente, mientras acaricia su cabello y observa a Mark con diversión. Éste lo mira con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose de dónde veía lo lindo en Haechan.

Taeyong llega para salvar el día. ―Muy bien, ven aquí. Ya fue suficiente de alcohol para ti por hoy ―toma al moreno en sus brazos, besando su cabeza con ternura. El menor murmura cosas ininteligibles, quejándose de que ninguno quiso besarlo.

Jaemin baja poco a poco a Renjun hasta dejarlo en el suelo con cuidado, abrazándolo en cuanto está estable. ―Eres mío, Renjun ―dice sobre su oído, mirando maliciosamente al pelinegro que le regresa la mirada con molestia creciente.

―¿Siempre eres tan infantil? ―pregunta Renjun con una sonrisa divertida.

El mayor le sonríe de vuelta descaradamente. ―Es que tengo 5 años, Injunnie ―parpadea con falsa inocencia, acercándolo más a él―. Es mi turno de estar contigo ―le da un beso en la coronilla. Luego mira a Jeno con desinterés―. Esfúmate ―alza ambas cejas como dando a entender su punto.

Jeno está por acercarse a ellos, cuando ahora Mark está sobre él al tropezarse con sus propios pies. Lo sostiene al momento, observando como éste trata de enfocar la vista y averiguar quién es el sujeto frente a él. Posa una mano en su mejilla. ―You're-... _who?_ * ―pregunta confundido. Se escucha un _"Aww"_ de algunas personas ante la mirada de cachorro en sus ojos.

Jeno mira la mano en su cara y luego nuevamente al responsable. ―Jeno ―responde simplemente.

―Jeno... ―murmura con somnolencia. Después se gira a donde Johnny y Jaehyun se encuentran. Se dirige al disfrazado de policía, dándole un abrazo a medias―. Jaehyun... you're Jaehyun?* ―el nombrado asiente. Mark entonces sonríe, abrazándolo más―. Eres suavecito ―pronuncia en un ronroneo.

El mayor alza una ceja, divertido, seguido de Taeyong que mira la escena enternecido. Johnny frunce el ceño y le extiende un brazo al pelinegro, queriendo llamar su atención. Jaehyun entrecierra los ojos y lo aleja rápidamente de él, ocultándolo de sus acciones posesivamente.

―Bebé, quiero un beso ―susurra Jaemin en el oído del castaño, quien había estado observando toda la escena tan divertido como el resto.

El menor le dirige una mirada al momento. ―¿Ahora? ―el albino asiente. Renjun le pone una suave mano en la mejilla―. ¿No estás borracho? ―pregunta preocupado. Después de ver todos los vasos de cerveza que se ha tomado, junto a la ronda de alcohol que tuvieron en el juego, le sorprende no verlo tan mal como el propio par con el que hizo equipo.

El mayor niega. ―Tengo buen soporte al alcohol ―afirma orgulloso. Se acerca más a él―. ¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Renjun traga saliva. ―Es que me da pena... ―murmura bajito. Sus ojos recorren la sala llena de gente, aunque nadie parezca prestarles atención.

Las fosas nasales de Jaemin aletean, y sus brazos se afianzan en el cuerpo más delgado. Le echa un vistazo a Jeno, que parece haber olvidado momentáneamente al castaño, observando el intercambio entre Jaehyun, Mark y Johnny. Luce como un perro que mira la televisión, ya que no entiende qué es lo que está viendo.

Sonríe para sí. ―Entonces vayamos a un lugar más privado ―susurra con la voz un poco más grave. El menor se sonroja, pero asiente, dejándose guiar por el contrario.

El albino los arrastra lejos del ruido, subiendo las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de la casa. Abre una puerta al azar y entra, dejando pasar al castaño primero. Sólo cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, es que nota que están en la habitación de ellos.

_"Qué golpe de suerte."_

Jaemin se acerca al menor lentamente, mirando cada detalle de su rostro como si fuera lo más precioso. Una de sus manos sube hasta su cuello y aunque parece que quiere acariciar el área, solamente toma la bufanda en el área, quitándola con un suave movimiento. Renjun observa la prenda cayendo al suelo y cuando está a punto de decir algo, el mayor agarra la tela de su capa.

―Quítatela ―pide en voz baja. El castaño se sonroja ante el tono, asintiendo y dejando al albino pasar la ropa por encima de su cabeza.

Jaemin la deja a un lado de la cama, sabiendo que el menor podría molestarse por verla también en el suelo. Toma su propia bufanda y capa, quitándose ambas con un movimiento rápido. Deja las prendas junto a la de Renjun y se sienta en la cama. Palmea su regazo con calma, abrazando por la cintura al menor en cuanto éste hace lo que le pide.

Renjun está más rojo que nunca, observando sus propios pies a un lado de la cama. Está sentado de tal forma que queda de lado con el mayor y no de frente, pero todavía le da vergüenza tener que verlo a la cara.

Sus manos están detrás del cuello de Jaemin, sosteniéndose para evitar caer. Las manos del mayor calientan la tela en donde se encuentran, causando un hormigueo en su cintura. Se siente incómodo, pero muy cómodo.

Ni siquiera puede entenderlo.

Finalmente se atreve a alzar la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos al rostro del contrario. A diferencia suya, Jaemin no está sonrojado ni mucho menos avergonzado, pero sí luce afectado. Tanto así que sus pupilas parecen más grandes de lo habitual, aunque supone debe ser porque ninguno encendió la luz al entrar.

Jaemin ya no está sonriendo, pero no luce molesto. Sus ojos recorren el rostro del menor con lujo de detalle, respirando lenta y pesadamente. Su mirada se clava en los labios rosa de Renjun. Son pequeños, pero ligeramente carnosos. Muy bonitos y, sobre todo, deseables. Jaemin tiene ganas de morderlos hasta que sangren, aunque se contiene.

Se acerca lentamente a los labios del menor, escuchando el latido tambaleante de éste y la respiración irregular. ―¿No te importa que mis labios sepan a alcohol? ―pregunta en un murmuro. El castaño niega suavemente, hipnotizado con las acciones del mayor.

Renjun abre su boca en un movimiento inconsciente, cerrando los ojos cuanto más cerca puede sentirlo. Es un choque eléctrico al momento de rozar sus labios juntos porque una descarga igual a la de aquella vez lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Es como una explosión de chispas que le cosquillea en la boca. Puede sentir el calor abrazando la zona y extendiéndose rápidamente por el resto del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Jaemin estruja el cuerpo entre sus brazos, gruñendo de satisfacción ante las sensaciones que lo recorren por primera vez. Los labios de Renjun sabían a gloria, a inocencia y a deseo; un deseo desconocido para él, muy diferente a los deseos carnales a los que está acostumbrado. Siente como el menor se debilita ante la intensidad del beso, porque su cuerpo se amolda poco a poco al suyo, suspirando de placer ante la llegada de algo inminente.

Al castaño ni siquiera le importa el sabor amargo del alcohol, combinando a la perfección con lo dulce del saborizante que algunas bebidas contenían, de hecho, le gusta, sintiendo el contraste tan diferente entre la boca de ambos.

Renjun acerca más sus brazos al cuello ajeno, prácticamente abrazando al mayor ahora para buscar profundidad en el acto. Jaemin mueve un poco sus labios, abriendo la boca ligeramente lo suficiente para que encajen mejor, pero sin necesidad de juntar sus lenguas. Ahora mismo la corriente que lo atraviesa es demasiado intensa, por lo que hacer algo más caliente que esto le hará perder el control.

El albino posa una de sus manos en la nuca del menor, y dirige la boca de éste posesivamente. Renjun se deja, completamente a merced del mayor, jadeando entre el beso, consumido por las emociones. Sus manos tiemblan, ahí donde se encuentran acomodadas, y sus piernas se estremecen ante el toque demandante del mayor.

Puede sentir como Jaemin invade su boca con fuerza, con más instinto que consciencia, demasiado controlador para su débil corazón. Así que sucumbe, sucumbe a él, y le permite tomar todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es. Abre su boca aún más, como si abriera su corazón al contrario, y deja su cuerpo en los brazos del mayor, confiando en que éste cuidará de él.

Renjun se deja caer al vacío, sabiendo que Jaemin siempre lo sostendrá.

《♡》

Al momento de regresar a la fiesta, están tomados de las manos con firmeza. Renjun tiene las mejillas rosas y una sonrisa llena de plenitud y gozo. Jaemin igual sonríe, sólo que no luce coqueto o descarado como otras veces, sino contento, por primera vez sinceramente contento, iluminando su rostro con la fuerza de su sonrisa.

Caminan lentamente a donde los amigos, quienes parecen más tranquilos, ya que Haechan está dormido sobre el hombro de un Xiaojun somnoliento, mientras Chenle y Jisung (sentados junto a ellos) se acurrucan juntos en busca de la tranquilidad a través de toda esa fiesta. Jeno y Mark están de pie, a razón de que todos los demás muebles han sido ocupados.

Jeno sostiene a Mark de alguna forma, viendo con una mirada aburrida al resto de los presentes en la fiesta. Parece disgustado con algo, y una corazonada en el pecho de Renjun, le dice que se debe a su reciente desaparición con el albino a su lado.

En ese momento el pelinegro se da la vuelta, notando el regreso de ambos repentinamente. Sus ojos se dirigen a sus manos entrelazadas, seguidas de la expresión en el rostro de ambos. Algo parpadea en sus ojos y el castaño nota que Jeno se ha dado cuenta.

Traga saliva, sintiéndose culpable, pero decide no arruinar del todo la situación, por lo que, con paso decidido, se acerca al pelinegro.

Le sonríe con cariño. ―No será el único ni el último ―dice por toda respuesta. Le extiende su otra mano―, pero eso no significa que no haga lo mismo contigo ―Jeno observa la mano tendida y luego mira al menor. Parecen decirse varias cosas con esa acción, porque el mayor toma su mano con fuerza, acercando ésta a su boca para darle un beso cargado de sentimiento.

―Lo sé ―murmura Jeno―. Puedo esperar.

Renjun sonríe más abiertamente. ―¿Qué pasó con los hyungs? ―pregunta al ver que no hay nadie a la vista.

Jeno mira al Mark adormilado en su hombro. ―Johnny y Jaehyun comenzaron a discutir por Mark. Taeyong los regañó a los dos y me dejó a Mark a mí. Se los llevó al patio para gritarles en paz ―señala vagamente la puerta trasera―. O eso me dijo antes de irse ―termina con indiferencia.

―Deberíamos recostarlo ―murmura Renjun más para sí que para el contrario. Un surco de preocupación en su frente al ver como Jeno es lo único que evita la colisión de Mark contra el suelo.

Se queda pensando en ello unos momentos hasta que escucha como se abre la puerta de entrada con fuerza. Da un salto en su lugar, sorprendido y asustado a partes iguales por el repentino golpe. Jaemin sale de su burbuja al momento y Jeno dirige su atención completamente a la escena, tenso ante la abrupta aparición. Mark se levanta de golpe también, mirando a todos lados con ojos de cervatillo.

Incluso las personas en la fiesta se sorprenden, mirando a los recién llegados. Ninguno le parece conocido a nadie, por lo que todos lucen desconcertados. El grupo parece rondar entre la edad de la mayoría presente, siendo 15 por lo menos. Jaemin luce muy serio, al igual que Jeno.

El que está en frente de todos, tiene una sonrisa parecida a las usuales de Jaemin. ―Hey, ¿no les molesta si nos unimos a su reunión? Aunque no traemos disfraces ―menciona divertido, seguido de algunas risas por el resto del grupo.

Renjun le echa un vistazo a sus amigos, quienes todos observan a los sujetos extraños algo intimidados. Incluido Haechan, que despertó también a causa del estruendo. Lucas está cerca de ellos ya que, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se había dirigido a donde el grupo de chicos.

Johnny y Jaehyun aparecen en un parpadeo, mirando seriamente a los recién llegados. Taeyong se acerca justo detrás, dejándose abrazar protectoramente por su pareja.

Johnny le sonríe al grupo desconocido. ―Lo siento, es una fiesta privada ―menciona amigablemente. Aunque Renjun siente una tensión extraña en al aire, que parece permanecer en sus novios, los cuales aprietan sus manos con firmeza.

―¿Ah sí? Mis disculpas. Creí que no habría inconveniente si nos divertíamos también, ya que hay tantos invitados ―contesta el mismo sujeto.

Lucas parece leer el ambiente, porque cubre a los menores en el sofá con su cuerpo. ―De hecho, es una fiesta con invitación ―explica Johnny todavía sonriendo. La conversación pasivo-agresiva en todo su esplendor.

―Ummm, qué mal ―responde el contrario. Luego vuelve a sonreír―. Supongo que no importará que nos quedemos ya que estamos aquí. No queremos armar una escena ―murmura en voz baja. A este punto la música ya había sido detenida, por lo que su voz penetrante es todo lo que se escucha en la casa.

La respiración de Jaehyun se vuelve pesada y Taeyong parece preocupado, a pesar de que Johnny tiene una sonrisa reluciente en su cara.

Hay una clara advertencia en sus palabras que sólo ellos entienden.

―Claro ―accede Johnny amablemente―. Todavía hay cupo para unos pocos más. Aunque agradecería que fueran amables, y no rompieran nada en la casa ―sentencia con voz cantarina. Extrañamente, suena como una amenaza de algo más.

El sujeto sonríe enormemente. ―Excelente. Ya escucharon, chicos. Sean gentiles ―pronuncia en voz alta, a lo que el resto responde con emoción.

La música se reproduce nuevamente y el grupo se dispersa, mientras el resto de los invitados tratan de relajarse ante los intrusos.

Renjun observa toda la escena con miedo, intimidado en gran medida por los sujetos desconocidos. Se siente como aquella vez en que Jaemin y Jeno tuvieron una especie de pelea con la mirada, aunque algo le dice a Renjun que no podrá resolverlo de la misma manera.

Uno de los sujetos se acerca a él. ―Hey, porque no me presentas a tu amigo. Es muy bonito ―le sonríe al castaño, aunque se dirige al albino.

Jaemin sonríe peligrosamente, pasando un brazo dominante en sus hombros. Jeno ni siquiera parpadea. ―Está tomado. Es mío ―pronuncia con firmeza y seriedad, a pesar de que aún sonríe. Le da un beso en la mejilla―. Tócalo y te mueres ―advierte sin importarle que Renjun se encuentre ahí. De hecho, el menor está tan asustado que ni siquiera le importa, acurrucándose más en su protección.

El sujeto se relame los labios ante la acción. Jaemin deja de sonreír. ―Una lástima ―dice el tipo, alejándose con la misma sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos lo pierde de vista.

Renjun está temblando, pero le da pánico irse y que algo les suceda a sus amigos, por lo que busca desesperadamente con la mirada a todos.

Lucas sigue en su misma posición cerca de los chicos, conversando con Haechan, Xiaojun, Chenle y Jisung, que parecen un poco asustados. Jaehyun da vistazos por toda la casa analizando el comportamiento de todos, mientras Taeyong luce nervioso y muy serio. Mark ya no está recostado en Jeno, buscando a alguien con una mirada ansiosa. Renjun sabe a quién.

El sujeto que había estado hablando con Johnny, se acerca a Mark con una sonrisa extraña. ―Hola, nene. ¿Buscas a alguien en especial? ―una de sus manos acaricia su cuello y Mark se estremece ante el acto.

Johnny llega y prácticamente arranca al menor de sus manos, abrazándolo posesivamente. ―Disculpa, está un poco ebrio y es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo. Agradecería que no lo molestes, él debe descansar ahora ―menciona con falsa amabilidad. Parece que le cuesta fingir una voz tranquila a diferencia de antes.

―Oh, en ese caso puedo llevarlo a un lugar más privado, ahí puede descansar mejor ―responde divertido.

Johnny ya no sonríe. ―Largo. Sí lo tocas, te haré pedazos ―escupe. Sus palabras cargadas de una furia y odio que estremecen a Renjun hasta hacerlo encogerse.

Mark tiembla entre los brazos del mayor, confundido y asustado en su estado ebrio. No entiende qué sucede, pero la voz dominante del mayor lo hace sentirse indefenso. Se oculta en la calidez contraria, buscando seguridad ante el miedo que lo embarga. La acción enciende más a Johnny, que parece a punto de cometer homicidio.

―Lárgate ―dice entre dientes, claramente amenazando al sujeto en cuestión.

Éste parece notar su posición, porque la sonrisa se borra de su cara y se aleja sin decir nada más.

Cuando ya no está a la vista, Taeyong se acerca hacia ellos rápidamente. Jaehyun lo sigue prácticamente pegado a él. ―Llévatelo ―se refiere a Mark―. Llévate a los chicos a dormir. Jaehyun y yo nos quedaremos hasta que se vayan. No quiero que Mark esté cerca de ellos ―exclama ansioso. Johnny asiente, dejando a Mark en los brazos protectores de Taeyong que lo acunan con preocupación.

Renjun observa a Johnny decirle algunas cosas a Lucas, quien asiente y ayuda a Haechan a levantarse en su estado mareado. Un tipo parece querer acercarse, pero la mirada en los ojos del mayor lo hacen dar la vuelta inmediatamente. Xiaojun, Chenle y Jisung siguen a Lucas medio cargando al moreno, con Johnny tras ellos para no perder a nadie de vista.

―Váyanse a la cama. Johnny les dirá dónde van a dormir ―los tres parecen confundidos (ya que habían elegido sus habitaciones la noche anterior), pero ninguno dice nada, leyendo el tenso ambiente en el aire.

Todo el grupo asiente, siguiendo a Johnny rápidamente por las escaleras. El mayor deja a Chenle y Jisung en una habitación, pidiendo que cierren con seguro la puerta y no le abran a nadie a menos que sea alguno de ellos; refiriéndose a Taeyong, Jaehyun, Lucas (que había acompañado a Haechan a vomitar al baño) o él mismo.

Deja a Renjun con Jaemin y Jeno, pidiéndole a ambos que protejan al menor, pero sin decir lo mismo que con los otros chicos. Finalmente, Xiaojun y Mark duermen en la misma habitación que él, con Xiaojun acomodándose rápidamente en la colchoneta del suelo.

Johnny lleva a Mark al baño, asegurándose de que el menor haga sus necesidades dada la inmensa cantidad de alcohol en su sistema. Al terminar, lo acerca a que suelte por fin el vómito y evitar que el menor se ahogue mientras duerma. Ambos salen del baño, y Johnny recuesta a Mark en la cama, acostándose a su lado. El menor se presiona contra su piel en cuanto lo siente cerca, aferrándose con pánico en un abrazo. Johnny le regresa el abrazo, sin perder de vista la puerta o cualquier ruido extraño que provenga de los otros cuartos.

《♡》

Renjun apenas se quita su disfraz con ansiedad, antes de meterse bajo la sábana de la cama, acurrucándose en Jaemin y Jeno. No lleva pijama puesto, sólo su ropa interior dada la necesidad por acostarse cuanto antes. Jaemin y Jeno están en igual de condiciones, con cada uno pasándole un brazo por el cuerpo para que se sienta seguro.

Jeno lo abraza por la parte de atrás, en la cintura, respirando ásperamente en su espalda, mientras Jaemin tiene sujeta la parte superior de su torso con la cabeza de Renjun recostada en su cuello. Puede escuchar la respiración igual de irregular que la de Jeno en sus cabellos.

No le importa lo poco de libertad que tenga su cuerpo, se siente protegido y seguro en los brazos de ambos, por lo que simplemente cierra los ojos, esperando poder dormir y despertar en la mañana pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial de Halloween atrasado jsjsjsj.
> 
> Mark habla en inglés cuando emociones lo superan o está ebrio xD
> 
> Pasaron cosas interesantes👀, y hubo apariciones indeseables.
> 
> El primer beso al fin wuuuu🎉💜
> 
> Los Oscuros (englobando a los Nocturnos también) son posesivos de primera, protegen lo suyo. 😆👌  
> Espero les haya gustado uwu.
> 
> Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, lo olvidé por completo, pero aquí les traigo actualización doble:D


	15. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cumpleaños, y una escena interesante.👀

Cuando Renjun despierta, calor lo invade de pies a cabeza. Se aleja un poco de Jaemin, observando la piel desnuda de su torso. Su respiración es acompasada, casi tranquila, aunque hay un ligero surco en su frente, como si estuviera preocupado aún entre sueños.

El castaño mira detrás de él, y observa a Jeno aferrado a su espalda y cintura con posesividad. Su cara está prácticamente unida a su piel, respirando su aroma y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Sonríe con cariño al ver a ambos, y cuidadosamente se levanta de la cama, tratando de no despertar a ninguno. Siente un escalofrío al salir de las sábanas, por lo que busca una camisa y un pantaloncillo cualquiera en sus cosas para vestir algo. Se pone sus pantuflas y sale de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Quiere saber que todos están bien, su pecho le exige que vaya a buscar a todos con insistencia, así que primero baja a la habitación más cercana a la sala para ver a los maknaes. Desea que la puerta no tenga seguro, y suspira aliviado cuando es así. Abre suavemente la puerta y asoma la cabeza en silencio.

Lo primero que sus ojos observan es a Haechan abrazar como un pulpo a su primo, quien le pasa un brazo por la espalda para protegerlo del frío. Ambos están cubiertos por una manta, y usan la misma almohada. En la cama, Jisung y Chenle están abrazados uno frente al otro, aunque Chenle está escondido en el cuello del menor, que ronca del mismo modo que siempre.

El castaño siente el alivio de verlos tan tranquilos, así que cierra la puerta y se dirige a donde Mark, Johnny y Xiaojun deberían estar. Es igual de sigiloso al asomar su cabeza sólo para ver, primero captando a Xiaojun dormido con una manta hasta el pecho, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Luce en calma.

Mira entonces al par en la cama, observando como Mark está encima de Johnny, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello del mayor, mientras éste lo abraza con firmeza, a pesar de parecer dormido. Puede notar incluso la posición incómoda del cuerpo de Mark, aunque éste parece sumamente cómodo.

Cierra la puerta, preguntándose sí debería espiar a Taeyong y Jaehyun, o pensando que ambos estarían bien. Escucha unos pasos tranquilos cerca, y se da la vuelta con cierto nerviosismo. Es Jaehyun, quien lo mira pacíficamente a los pies de las escaleras. Ya no lleva su disfraz.

Le hace un gesto al menor, por lo que éste baja en silencio hasta que está junto a él. ―¿Acabas de despertar? ―pregunta el mayor.

Renjun asiente. ―Estaba viendo a los demás. Quería verificar que todos estuvieran bien ―Jaehyun sonríe ante ello.

Comienza a caminar a la cocina, seguido de Renjun, que observa sorprendido lo limpia que se ve la casa. No hay rastro de ningún presente o sujeto extraño. El menor se sienta en un taburete de la isla.

Jaehyun comienza a preparar café. ―Todos se fueron hace horas ―menciona al leer la expresión de Renjun―. Taeyong y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta que ya no hubo nadie.

―¿Limpiaron todo ustedes solos? ―inquiere sorprendido.

Jaehyun asiente. ―No había mucho desorden. A Taeyong le gusta limpiar y a mí no me molesta ―responde simplemente.

―¿Qué pasó con esa gente? ―pregunta con timidez, refiriéndose a los sujetos desconocidos.

El mayor le ofrece una taza, y Renjun niega amablemente. No se ha lavado los dientes aún. ―Después de que Taeyong les pidiera a sus conocidos irse, ellos se fueron también al ver como todos se iban. Taeyong se aseguró de que todos regresarán a su hogar y yo llevé a casa a los que no tenían transporte ―responde tranquilamente. Le da un largo sorbo al amargo líquido.

―¿Taeyong-hyung sigue dormido? ―mira a todos lados notando que no se encuentra a la vista.

―Sí. Estaba muy estresado, y limpió demasiado para calmarse. Sigue arriba ―contesta al menor, mirando las escaleras con cariño, como si fueran el mismísimo Taeyong.

Renjun vuelve a asentir, aliviado con la información. Le sonríe al mayor. ―Voy a volver a mi habitación. Todavía no me he lavado los dientes ―admite con un ligero sonrojo.

Éste asiente en comprensión. ―No te preocupes. Yo me quedo aquí, por si alguien más se despierta.

El menor sonríe una vez más, antes de bajar del asiento y dirigirse a las escaleras. Sube hasta su habitación y entra con cuidado. Jeno y Jaemin ya se han despertado, y lo esperan sentados a ambos extremos de la cama. Él sonríe con los ojos adormilados.

Se sienta entre ambos y suspira cuando éstos le toman de las manos. Descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Jeno. ―¿No tienen frío? ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno se ha puesto algo encima.

―No ―responden ambos―. Se me da bien el frío ―dice Jaemin después.

―Pero se pueden resfriar ―murmura preocupado el menor. Por lo que ambos se levantan de un salto y buscan algo para ponerse.

Las preocupaciones de Renjun siempre son prioridad.

Jeno se acerca a darle un abrazo, acostándose en la cama y Jaemin le acaricia las mejillas con dedos expertos. Su cara comienza a enrojecerse, más por la calidez en las acciones que por vergüenza. ―¿Dormiste bien? ―pregunta Jeno detrás de él.

El castaño asiente, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de Jaemin. ―Tenía miedo cuando me desperté, pero cuando vi que ya no había nadie, me tranquilicé ―el albino acaricia de manera particular su cuello, por lo que suspira―. Ustedes están aquí ―murmura por lo bajo.

Jeno acaricia la espalda del menor con su nariz. ―¿Te sientes seguro aquí? ―pregunta Jaemin en cambio, tomando a Renjun del cuello con cariño.

―Sí... ―responde con una exhalación suave, complacido con las atenciones. Pasan varios minutos así, hasta que Renjun recuerda su razón de volver. Abre los ojos lentamente―. Tengo que lavarme los dientes ―dice tranquilamente.

Jeno lo suelta al momento, y Jaemin lo acaricia una última vez antes de dejarlo ir. ―¿Entonces me darás un beso? ―inquiere Jaemin maliciosamente, mirando divertido el semblante molesto de Jeno.

Renjun entrecierra los ojos. ―Sí te lavas los dientes, te daré uno también ―le dice a Jeno. El nombrado salta de la cama y corre detrás de él para buscar su cepillo de dientes. Jaemin abre la boca, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Se levanta rápidamente también. ―¡Me debes uno grande, Injunnie!

《♡》

Cuando los tres bajan finalmente a la sala, Lucas, Haechan, Chenle y Jisung ya están sentados en la mesa esperando a todo el mundo. Saludan al trío, dando los buenos días y tomando algunos del café que Jaehyun les había ofrecido. El mayor en cuestión está acercándose a la mesa para sentarse también. Jaemin, Renjun y Jeno se sientan en la mesa con calma.

En ese momento, Johnny, Xiaojun y Mark bajan por las escaleras, con Taeyong detrás de ellos. Mark exhala cuando se sienta, aceptando el vaso con una bebida de color extraño que Jaehyun le tiende. Toma con una mueca del líquido, justo como Haechan minutos atrás.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta Renjun con inocencia.

―Es para la cruda ―responde Johnny, viendo divertido las expresiones de Mark y Haechan.

Lucas y Taeyong toman un vaso también, agradeciéndole a Jaehyun. ―Esto es lo que odio de beber ―menciona Taeyong con una mueca, aunque al tomar de la bebida parece acostumbrado al sabor.

Mark se recuesta en el hombro de Lucas, a su derecha. ―Ya no quiero beber más ―murmura con cansancio. El castaño a su lado sonríe divertido, tomando del líquido también.

―No sabe tan mal cuando te acostumbras ―dice Lucas con ánimos. Mark murmura como respuesta, frotando su cara en el hombro contrario.

Johnny observa el intercambio con interés, pero la mirada aguda de Taeyong lo hace carraspear. ―¿Qué tal la cruda? ―pregunta a los dos menores que prácticamente tomaron hasta del florero.

Haechan hace un puchero, recostándose a su vez en Xiaojun. ―No vuelvo a beber hasta nuevo aviso ―suspira con exageración. Xiaojun le pasa un brazo por la espalda, dándole conforte.

―Estoy agradecido de no poder beber aún ―dice Chenle con suficiencia, tomando del café en su mano. Jisung asiente de acuerdo, tomando del suyo, que tiene leche.

―Yo estoy feliz de que no me guste el alcohol ―menciona Xiaojun con un suspiro.

―La cruda apesta ―dice Mark con molestia. Haechan asiente a sus palabras.

―Me alegra que les quede de experiencia ―menciona Taeyong con diversión. Jaehyun sonríe ante lo dicho por su novio.

Siguen la conversación con tranquilidad, mientras Johnny y Jaehyun cocinan el desayuno dado la jaqueca que tiene a Taeyong molesto.

Al terminar de prepararlo, comen en un ambiente relajado, cómodo, familiar incluso, en el que Lucas parece demasiado ruidoso para estar crudo. Mark frunce el ceño molesto ante el ruido, y se recuesta entonces en Jisung, que se ríe en voz baja junto a su novio por las actitudes del mayor de los amigos.

La tarde pasa así, hasta que deciden ir a tomar un baño, ya que deben regresar a sus casas. Los amigos toman turnos en la habitación de Mark, mientras Lucas y Johnny lo hacen en el baño del pasillo. Jaehyun y Taeyong usan el de su propia recámara.

Cuando están listos, el pequeño grupo se acomoda en la cama tras dejar listas sus maletas. Mark se recuesta en Renjun, a quien tiene al lado en la cama. Xiaojun del otro lado mira al contrario entre divertido y preocupado. Haechan está abrazando a Chenle por el costado, con Jisung, Jeno y Jaemin a su lado. Los últimos dos observan a Mark fijamente.

Renjun acaricia los cabellos de Mark con ternura. ―¿Cómo es que bebieron tanto? ―pregunta asombrado. No recuerda haberlos visto beber antes.

Mark hace un ruidito molesto. ―Ni siquiera lo sé. Después del primero sólo podía ver como venían y venían ―un suspiro cansado brota de su boca.

Haechan asiente. ―No recuerdo cuántos fueron después del séptimo ―aclara confundido.

Algunos sonríen con diversión ante las palabras del par, hasta que Xiaojun habla. ―¿No fue muy raro? Lo que pasó en la madrugada ―menciona en voz baja.

Todos guardan silencio, incómodos con el cambio de conversación. ―La verdad pensé que Johnny-hyung terminaría golpeando a ese sujeto ―dice Chenle en respuesta. Jisung asiente a sus palabras.

―Yo pensé que comenzarían una pelea a media fiesta ―dice el menor de todos.

―Me dio miedo. La situación me dio mucho miedo ―aclara Xiaojun al tragar saliva.

Renjun siente a Mark estremecerse. ―Yo no recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo a Johnny-hyung sonando muy molesto. Sonaba furioso, aunque no sé por qué ―su ceño se frunce al tratar de recordar.

El castaño a su lado traga saliva. ―A mí se me acercó un tipo, pero Jaemin le dijo que se fuera. Me da escalofríos acordarme ―recordar la forma en que lo veía y se relamía los labios le daba asco.

El albino en cuestión cambia su expresión a una muy seria. ―Eran del club ―anuncia con seriedad―. Se colaron a la fiesta para molestar ―decir la razón real no sería buena idea.

Haechan frunce el ceño. ―Yo no me acuerdo de nada ―admite con decepción.

―Qué bueno ―le dice Xiaojun en cambio―. Yo quisiera no acordarme.

Momentos después, Lucas entra a la habitación de Mark para indicar que es hora de irse. Los chicos responden con afirmaciones, y todos recogen sus cosas para subir al transporte que los llevará de regreso. El dueño de la habitación los acompaña al momento de partir, ayudando a los chicos a acomodar las maletas en la parte trasera de las camionetas, dado que Johnny también les dará un aventón.

Taeyong les da un abrazo a todos, al igual que Jaehyun, el cual deja su aroma marcado en la nuca de los chicos. Se despiden junto a Mark, que le sonríe a su grupo de amigos con cariño. De todas formas, mañana podrán verse nuevamente en la escuela.

En la camioneta de Lucas van Xiaojun, Haechan, Chenle y Jisung, con el pelirosa ocupando el asiento de copiloto. En la camioneta de Johnny, están Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno, siendo el albino quien se sienta junto al mayor. Se habían distribuido así, ya que Johnny llevaría a Jaemin y a Jeno a sus casas.

Al llegar a su hogar, Renjun se despide con cierta tristeza de los tres, pero sabe que podrá ver a sus novios al día siguiente, por lo que no se desanima del todo. El auto arranca cuando el menor cierra la puerta de entrada, siendo Johnny el que pronuncia las siguientes palabras.

―Van a bajarse por la biblioteca. Ahí nadie los verá ―ambos asienten de acuerdo.

《♡》

El lunes reinician las clases, y los amigos se saludan animadamente en cuanto se ven. Cada uno toma su asiento, y con una señal que sólo ellos entienden, expresan que hablarán más tarde en el almuerzo.

Los profesores explican al igual que siempre, mientras Xiaojun, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle y Mark toman notas. Haechan garabatea aburrido en su libreta, al mismo tiempo que Jeno y Jaemin se la pasan acariciando al menor entre ellos o admirándolo en silencio.

Todo es igual que siempre, todo lleva su curso y todo se balancea en su propio equilibrio. Todo es tan normal para ellos que nadie espera la ruptura de esa armonía muy pronto.

>Pyongyang, Corea del Norte. En ese mismo momento.

Admiraba el vacío de la caída frente a él. Un sólo paso en falso y la muerte inminente de cualquier ser mundano llegaría en un par de segundos. Su sonrisa psicótica se ensancha aún más ante el pensamiento.

Siente la presencia de otro ser, ocasionando que le dedique una mirada de reojo. ―Joven amo ―se arrodilla tras él, inclinando la cabeza. El sujeto en la orilla del precipicio no se mueve ni un ápice.

Era una mansión colosal, parecida a un Castillo. Estaba construida en el borde de la montaña, con un precipicio al vacío que esperaba impasible a cualquiera que abriera descuidadamente la puerta de aquella habitación. El sujeto prefería pararse en la orilla.

―Qué noticias me trae el viento, Ilyeon ―pronuncia con retintín.

―Joven amo, han encontrado lo que quedó de Jibyul ―responde rápidamente, siendo cortés en todo momento.

―Lo que quedó... ―murmura divertido el sujeto. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par no parpadean ante el viento helado―. Debo suponer que ha sido el Príncipe.

―Sí, joven amo. ¿Quiere que mandemos otro espía? ―el sujeto niega tranquilamente.

―No, el Príncipe se dará cuenta. Hay que ser pacientes, Ilyeon ―responde juguetonamente. Se da la vuelta, su cabello largo sacudiéndose ante el movimiento.

―¿Qué desea que hagamos, joven amo?

―Ummm ―el sujeto observa las puertas dobles del otro lado de la habitación―. Padre está teniendo su merienda justo ahora, por lo que no puedo molestarlo ―Ilyeon traga saliva, el pánico atravesándolo como una daga afilada―. No hagan nada. Esperen mis órdenes hasta el siguiente movimiento. Yo les diré cuándo intervenir ―Ilyeon asiente inmediatamente. Levantándose con respeto antes de darse la vuelta para irse―. Una cosa más ―el lacayo se detiene al momento, mirando en completa atención a su amo―. ¿HuangLin sigue en ese lugar? ―inquiere con una voz peligrosa, aunque su sonrisa de esquina a esquina prevalece.

Ilyeon asiente. ―Sí, joven amo. Me han informado que el Príncipe se ha vuelto cercano a él ―el sujeto aspira con brusquedad.

Sus pupilas se dilatan en cuestión de segundos y sus colmillos crecen. La sonrisa aterroriza al lacayo, aunque permanece impasible, sabiendo que no es por él. ―Interesante ―murmura excitado.

《♡》

Renjun observa la ventana de su habitación, imaginando que Jaemin o Jeno entraban por ella como si no estuviera en un segundo piso. Sonríe, divertido con sus ocurrencias y le presta atención a la tarea en su escritorio.

El otro día había soñado con Jeno subiendo por su ventana silenciosamente, abrazándolo protectoramente del frío. Al despertar se había llevado una gran decepción, claro, aunque desde entonces no podía parar de imaginar aquel escenario.

Estaban a noviembre ya, a un par de semanas del cumpleaños de Chenle, que parecía debatirse en celebrar con sus amigos en su mansión o planear algo en grande. Eligiera lo que eligiera Renjun estaba seguro de que sería costoso y elegante.

Tras la fiesta de Halloween, Johnny pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Lee que en su propio apartamento, lo cual no molestaba al menor del hogar en lo más mínimo, pero sí confundía un poco a éste y a su grupo de amigos.

En el tiempo que habían comenzado a pasar con Xiajun, éste se fue enterando de cosas relacionadas en la vida de todos; como el noviazgo evidente de Chenle y Jisung, el enamoramiento no correspondido de Mark (aunque ese estaba un poco dudoso en la mente del castaño), la confusión mental del moreno con su mejor amigo, entre otras cosas que tenían que ver con su familia, como que Johnny ya era prácticamente un miembro de la familia Jung/Lee.

Termina su tarea con un resoplido y guarda sus cosas en la mochila para que no le estorben en el escritorio. Se pregunta qué habrá pasado entre Mark y Haechan, cuando alguien toca la puerta de su habitación. Su madre entra segundos después. ―Cariño, Haechan vino a verte ―se hace a un lado, dejando ver al moreno que lo saluda alegremente―. Los dejo para que hablen. Sí se les ofrece algo, me avisas, mi vida ―Renjun asiente con una tranquila sonrisa.

Haechan se sienta en su cama, al momento en que su madre cierra la puerta. ―Por favor dime que no viniste a pedirme la tarea ―dice el castaño con diversión.

El peligris pone una mano en su pecho. Una expresión ofendida en su rostro. ―Yo vine a ver a mi mejor amigo-...

―Creí que Mark era tu mejor amigo.

―Mi _otro_ mejor amigo ―se corrige rápidamente, todavía luciendo ofendido―, y lo único que dice al verme es que quiero la tarea.

Renjun lo mira con diversión. ―¿Entonces no la quieres?

―Sí me estás insistiendo tanto, cómo puedo yo negarme ―responde el moreno con voz cantarina. El castaño rueda los ojos, divertido. Le pasa la libreta con las actividades, mientras el moreno toma su lugar en el escritorio al momento en que Renjun se sienta en la cama―. Yo de verdad no vine a esto, para que conste. Tú me la ofreciste ―menciona con un resoplido. Sus ojos fijos en la cámara de su teléfono, que toma fotos de la tarea.

El castaño niega divertido. ―¿Y a qué viniste? ―pregunta él.

Haechan sigue tomando fotos al responder. ―Quiero hablar de Mark ―pronuncia con neutralidad. Renjun guarda silencio ante sus palabras. Haechan termina de tomar las fotos y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mirando al contrario―. Necesito un consejo ―dice al final.

El castaño traga saliva, notando lo desesperado que probablemente el moreno se siente. Haechan nunca le había pedido un consejo directamente, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía y esperaba a que Renjun dijera algo para hacerlo sentir mejor o para ayudarle, pero jamás había pedido explícitamente un consejo.

Debía estarse sintiendo muy presionado.

La culpa invade a Renjun automáticamente, dándose cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en él mismo, en su situación con el par o solo escuchando a Mark, ignorando distraídamente al moreno, que claramente sonaba preocupado aquella vez en el autobús hablando sobre sus propios sentimientos.

_"Soy el peor amigo del mundo."_

Quiere disculparse, buscando palabras de consuelo que decirle ante su pésimo comportamiento durante los últimos meses, pero se detiene, sabiendo que lo último que Haechan querría ahora, es escuchar como sienten lástima por él.

Por eso, las siguientes palabras de Renjun son dichas con suavidad, pero muy seriamente. ―Mark está enamorado de Johnny ―dice como un hecho, notando al moreno tragar saliva, pero asintiendo―, y eso no va a cambiar en algún tiempo cercano. Él va a quererlo hasta que su corazón decida que es suficiente, así como va a sufrir sí Johnny no le corresponde, y tú vas a estar ahí para ver todo eso. Lo vas a apoyar, le darás consuelo y serás su amigo.

Haechan frunce el ceño, sin comprender a dónde iba el castaño. ―¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ―pregunta confundido.

La expresión de Renjun es seria al decir. ―Porque tienes que decidir sí te va a doler verlo así porque es tu mejor amigo, o porque te duele ver cómo le rompen el corazón a la persona de la que estás enamorado ―Haechan parpadea, con el corazón a mil por hora―. Tienes que descubrir sí lo que sientes cada que lo ves es lo mismo que cuando miras a otro chico, que la felicidad que sientes cada que están juntos es porque extrañaste a tu mejor amigo o porque querías estar a solas con él. Tienes que darte cuenta sí lo amas sólo como amigo o hay algo más que no sientes por nadie más ―termina al final.

El moreno guarda silencio, mirando ahora de un lado a otro, sus ojos analizando la situación. En su rostro varias emociones parpadean, queriendo desbordarse de alguna forma, pero evitando a toda costa dejarlas salir.

Es cuando abre la boca para decir algo, que un gemido sale de sus labios. Su cara se contrae de dolor, mientras aprieta sus labios con frustración, provocando que la carne se torne blanca ante la fuerza. Lágrimas comienzan a caer como una presa en erupción, incontrolables ante el torrente de emociones que se desbordan finalmente. Renjun abre los brazos con suavidad, al momento en que Haechan prácticamente se aferra a sus brazos en busca de un soporte ante el dolor.

Le duele. Le duele tanto que no entiende cómo pudo estarlo aguantando por tanto tiempo.

Trata de no hacer ruido alguno, pero es imposible. Gemidos y jadeos lastimeros salen uno tras otro sin poder detenerlos en absoluto. Sus brazos envuelven la tela de su camisa en un puño, al querer exteriorizar lo que siente mediante algo más que el llanto creciente.

Su cuerpo se estremece y Renjun puede sentir la humedad acrecentarse en su ropa, ahí donde el moreno apoya su rostro. El castaño lo estruja con firmeza, transmitiendo todo el cariño y amor que puede con esa acción. No hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar la verdad.

Mark no lo amaba, y saber que probablemente nunca lo haría era desgarrador.

Momentos después, Renjun y Haechan se encuentran en la cama del castaño. Ambos comiendo de las galletas que su madre les había traído sin decir nada, sólo sonriéndole a ambos con cariño. ―Sabes, de cierta manera, siempre supe que Mark era diferente para mí ―se lleva una galletita a la boca―. Cada que me defendía de algún idiota homofóbico, o me sonreía de cierta manera, yo pensaba _"Ah, éste chico es el que quiero"_. Qué patético ―dice, con una risa sin gracia.

―No es patético. Sólo estabas enamorado ―menciona Renjun con suavidad.

Haechan sonríe, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto se cierran un poco. Luego cambia su expresión a una más seria. ―Te envidio.

El contrario lo mira al momento. ―¿Por qué me envidiarías? No hay nada especial sobre mí que puedas envidiar ―responde con una sonrisa a medias.

El moreno observa el techo de la habitación con desinterés. ―Tienes amigos a los que quieres mucho, sin problema alguno de estar enamorado de alguno. Tienes dos novios que saltarían frente a un autobús con una sola palabra tuya. Tienes dos padres que te aman y se preocupan de todas tus necesidades. Tienes habilidades artísticas que otras personas de tu edad sueñan con poseer. Tienes un alma noble y caritativa, que hace que todos te adoren. Tienes todo y ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta ―murmura al final. Toma una larga respiración, con la sensación del llanto aun palpable, aunque sabe que ya no derramará lágrima alguna.

Renjun sonríe ante lo dicho por el peligris. ―No lo había pensado así ―dice tranquilamente―. Siempre pensé que mis padres me querían porque eran mis padres ―suelta con suavidad. Haechan le presta atención―. Nunca pensé que tendría pareja porque nadie se interesaba en mí, y no tenía amigos porque la gente me veía como un bicho raro. Yo era el blando, patético y solitario Renjun ―un recuerdo de su abuelo pasa fugazmente por su mente―. Solía tener ataques de ansiedad todo el tiempo ―dice de la nada―. Nadie quería ser mi amigo porque les molestaba que llorara por todo o les daba miedo cuando me quedaba sin aire y no podía hablar o respirar ―le sonríe a Haechan―. Yo quería ser como tú para tener amigos ―los labios del moreno tiemblan―. Yo deseaba ser todo lo que tú eres para agradarle a los demás ―dice al final, lágrimas humedecen sus ojos―. No tienes nada que envidiarles a otros, porque siempre habrá alguien que envidie lo que tú tienes o eres ―le limpia una lágrima traviesa que se escapa por la mejilla del moreno.

Haechan se abalanza sobre él. ―Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―el llanto no se hace esperar.

―Así como yo te amo ―responde el castaño con la voz rota.

Quizá no tendría el amor de Mark, pero saber que Renjun siempre lo amaría era suficiente.

El amor de amigos no podía compararse al de dos amantes, porque cada tipo de amor era precioso y auténtico.

《♡》

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, con el grupo de amigos pasando las clases juntos, yendo a la cafetería o pasando el tiempo en casa de alguien.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Chenle, los amigos van y vienen buscando el regalo perfecto, siendo Jisung el más nervioso dado que es su primer cumpleaños juntos como novio de Chenle. El rubio de hecho, le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños una figura de su personaje favorito, el cual descansaba en su buró junto a su cama. Luffy siempre le daba las buenas noches cada que se iba a acostar

Estuvieron preparando cosas que probablemente le gustarían al menor, quien no parecía muy interesado en ello, dado que las cosas materiales no le sorprendían al estar tan acostumbrado.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en su mansión, invitando a todos sus amigos, a la familia de estos e incluso a sus propios familiares de otros lugares. Nadie pareció sorprendido ante eso último, sabiendo que la vez anterior su madre casi invita a las personas de la ciudad vecina.

El cumpleañero luce más emocionado por la presencia de sus amigos que por su familia, causándole gracia a Haecha y Jaemin, siendo regañados por Xiaojun, Renjun y Mark, que los miran con desaprobación.

La comida es un banquete, y el pastel es prácticamente del tamaño de una puerta. Aunque no es de extrañar, dado el porcentaje de gente que está reunida en la casa. La madre de Renjun incluso horneó una gran cantidad de pastelillos que preparó específicamente para Chenle, quien parecía feliz ante el detalle sorpresa de la mujer.

Comieron entre el jaleo y bullicio, divirtiéndose a pesar de todo y pasándola bien. La madre de Chenle dio un discurso muy emotivo sobre lo mucho que amaba a su hijo, deseándole buena salud y mucha felicidad, ocasionando que el menor soltara unas cuantas lágrimas a escondidas. Su padre no dio un discurso en voz alta, siendo un hombre más reservado que su esposa, pero se acercó a darle un abrazo a su hijo, susurrando palabras en chino que también lo hicieron llorar con mucho sentimiento.

Los regalos no se hicieron esperar, recibiendo de todos lados una infinidad de cosas que incluso le sorprendieron. Hubo casi de todo; ropa, joyería o accesorios, un dron, un auto a control remoto (que lucía muy caro en realidad), zapatos de marca, un par de airpods, relojes (ya que el menor gustaba de usarlos), una Tablet, más ropa, entre otras cosas.

Los amigos veían todo con la boca abierta, todavía sin acostumbrarse a la cantidad anual de cosas que éste recibía en su cumpleaños.

Cuando fue el turno de ellos, se acercaron tímidamente al menor, sonriendo apenados dada la diferencia en el costo de las cosas.

Renjun le obsequió una camisa blanca con un dibujo de acuarelas hecho mano con su cara plasmada en ella, Haechan le dio unas velas aromáticas también hechas por él mismo (Chenle había dicho días atrás que estaba teniendo insomnio últimamente), Mark le regaló unos Jian dui* preparados por él mismo (luciendo un poco deformes, pero todavía comestibles), Xiaojun le escribió un poema con su nombre como principales silabas en chino, Jeno le dio una extraña flor de colores exóticos encerrada en una cúpula especial (nadie supo de dónde ni en qué momento), y Jaemin le obsequió un pequeño petauro del azúcar en una jaula para mascotas (sorprendiendo a todos por ver que éste seguía vivo ahí dentro).

Al momento en que Jisung se acercó para darle su regalo, sudor nervioso escurría por su rostro, denotando su ansiedad y miedo ante decepcionar a su pareja. Le tendió un paquete de tamaño promedio, tragando saliva con incertidumbre cuando vio a Chenle desenvolverlo.

Dentro venía un álbum parecido al de Renjun, pero éste se encontraba decorado personalmente por el maknae del grupo. Estaba escrito con una pésima caligrafía china -los caracteres apenas pudiendo entenderse-, el nombre completo de Chenle, junto al nombre chino del propio Jisung.

El cumpleañero abre el álbum con cuidado, observando la primera imagen ser una vieja foto de los dos, de la primera vez que se conocieron. Habían ido a un evento escolar, en donde Jisung había vestido ropa tradicional coreana para bailar con un grupo de niños. Chenle y él habían sido fotografiados por la madre del menor, junto a otros chicos que eran de la clase del chino más joven.

La siguiente foto era de ambos en la casa de Jisung, mientras éste trataba de enseñarle coreano a pesar de que apenas podían comunicarse entre ellos.

El resto de fotos eran de baja calidad por el año en que fueron tomadas, mejorando cada vez más dependiendo del tiempo que fue pasando. En todas sólo eran ellos dos; comiendo juntos, en la habitación del otro, cuando terminaron de construir la casa de Chenle, durmiendo juntos (esa la había tomado su mamá), en la escuela, graduándose de la secundaria y muchas fotos más en diferentes lugares.

Incluso había una tomada del mismo día que comenzaron a salir, siendo Chenle el que sonreía enormemente y Jisung quien se tapaba la cara completamente avergonzado, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Chenle observa el objeto en sus manos, tragando saliva lentamente y sintiendo la humedad nuevamente en sus ojos. ―Yo... sé que mi letra es horrible, pero quería hacerlo yo mismo. Espero haberlo escrito bien ―tartamudea Jisung con nerviosismo. Parece que todavía no ha notado el cambio en la expresión de su novio.

El rubio alza la vista por fin, ocasionando que Jisung lo mire con una expresión tan abierta como la suya al cruzar miradas. Se levanta rápidamente, dejando el álbum en su asiento y le da un fuerte abrazo a su novio. ―Te amo ―murmura sólo para ellos. Su cara se esconde en el cuello del contrario, ocultando el hecho de que el regalo lo hizo llorar.

Jisung abre los ojos en shock, sin poder devolver el abrazo en su estado congelado. Era la primera vez que Chenle expresaba tan abiertamente lo que sentía por él.

Chenle solía ser un poco orgulloso en ocasiones, negándose a decir palabras dulces o siendo muy demostrativo en público, prefiriendo ser meloso en su intimidad. Solía ser Jisung quien buscaba su mano, le decía cuánto lo quería, o descifraba sus pequeñas acciones que significaban cariño de su parte.

Reacciona segundos después, apretando al más bajo con la misma intensidad. ―Yo también te amo ―responde enseguida―. Te amo tanto que no he vuelto a dormir en mi propia cama, porque quiero verte despertar a mi lado todos los días ―admite el menor―. No quiero tener que ver a nadie más a mi lado sí no eres tú ―susurra en su oído.

El mayor de los dos solloza en una risa, feliz y emocionado al mismo tiempo. ―¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan cursis? ―el menor le da una beso en la frente cuando se separan.

―¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? ―Chenle niega con el ceño fruncido.

―Claro que no. Me encanta que lo hagas ―expresa abiertamente. Jisung sonríe con labios temblorosos.

―Bueno ―se acerca tímidamente, y le da un rápido beso en la boca que hace al mayor sonrojarse. El sonrojo se extiende al menor cuando escuchan los gritos de felicitación de los invitados y sus amigos.

La fiesta continúa agradablemente, volviéndose en algún momento un pequeño escenario para un karaoke, en donde Chenle canta algunas canciones para el deleite del público. Todos aplauden animadamente, al escuchar la melodiosa y preciosa voz del menor.

Éste sonríe y le pasa el micrófono a Haechan, quien gustosamente se levanta de un salto y canta una canción con emoción. Al terminar, también recibe aplausos entusiasmados, ya que no es un secreto para nadie lo bien que ha Haechan se le da el canto.

Renjun también es invitado a cantar, negando repetidamente por la vergüenza, pero aceptando al final por ser cumpleaños de uno de los maknaes. Su voz es suave y risueña, sorprendiendo a los presentes, dado que nadie conocía aquella cualidad del castaño. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar cuando termina, y aunque se sonroja con mucha timidez, parece feliz ante las reacciones de la gente.

Xiaojun es el último en pasar, tartamudeando al principio de la presentación, pero tomando confianza conforme sus amigos le daban ánimos. Su voz hipnotizante y en las notas correctas, hace a todos aplaudir con efusividad al acabar su canción.

Finalmente, los invitados comienzan a marcharse, y los familiares de los chicos les desean que tengan cuidado y que se diviertan, antes de partir a sus propios hogares. El grupo de amigos ayuda a los meseros a limpiar el desorden que queda, recibiendo sonrisas agradecidas y cumplidos para aquellos que cantaron en el karaoke.

Se despiden de éstos en cuanto terminan de limpiar y entran en la casa para dirigirse a la habitación del cumpleañero. Saludan rápidamente a los padres del menor antes de subir las escaleras que llevan a la recámara de éste. El grupo lleva en sus brazos los regalos del rubio, tomando cada uno, una cantidad para poder transportar todo a la habitación del menor.

Al entrar, Chenle señala la esquina donde su enorme panda está colocado, por lo que los chicos dejan con cuidado los obsequios en el suelo. Chenle lleva en sus manos la jaula con el pequeño animalito, mirando a éste observar todo con ojos curiosos.

Se sienta en la cama, siendo rodeado por el resto de amigos que miran igual de interesados a la criatura. ―¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ―pregunta Mark con asombro.

Jaemin sonríe con altanería. ―Es un secreto ―responde divertido.

―¿Vas a comprarle una jaula más grande? ―inquiere Xiaojun al chino más joven.

Chenle asiente. ―Le diré a mi papá sí puede conseguir una ―mete su dedo a la jaula, por lo que el animalito huye hacia el otro lado.

―¿Qué nombre le pondrás? ―pregunta Jisung ahora.

Su novio hace una mueca. ―No sé. Tendré que pensarlo ―murmura disconforme.

―Qué bonito es ―exclama Haechan con emoción. Su rostro a milímetros del pequeño ser, que lo mira con ojos grandes.

―Sí, es muy bonito ―dice Renjun con una sonrisa, en la misma posición que el peligris. Jaemin sonríe ante las acciones del castaño, mientras que Jeno sólo lo observa con ojos cariñosos.

―Cuídalo mucho ―le dice Mark al cumpleañero, que asiente rápidamente, contento por su nuevo compañero de habitación.

―Los petauros comen insectos y la savia de los árboles ―menciona Jeno de la nada. El resto lo mira al momento.

―¿Sabes mucho de animales? ―pregunta Renjun sorprendido.

Jeno asiente. ―Doyoung siempre habla de animales. Sabe muchas cosas sobre animales ―explica con simpleza.

Renjun lo mira con ternura. ―¿Otro de tus hermanos? ―acaricia su cabello con suavidad.

―Sí ―responde con la voz calmada. El toque de Renjun lo anestesiaba casi instantáneamente.

―¿Qué tipo de insectos comen? ―pregunta Chenle rebosante de curiosidad. Jisung y Xiaojun lo miran del mismo modo.

Jeno los mira con neutralidad. ―Arañas, polillas, escarabajos y larvas ―contesta con voz monótona―. También se comen el néctar de las flores ―termina tranquilamente.

―Bueno, eso significa que puedes darle las arañas y cucarachas que están en el baño ―menciona Haechan con una sonrisa. Chenle y Jisung hacen una mueca de asco.

―¿Cómo sabes que hay cucarachas ahí? ―pregunta Xiaojun.

―¿Cómo sabes tú que no? ―contraataca el moreno. El pelirosa abre la boca para decir algo, pero después la cierra sin un buen argumento.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar de cucarachas? ―menciona Mark con desagrado. Renjun asiente de acuerdo.

―¿Por qué?, ¿te asustan? ―inquiere Haechan con diversión.

―¿Quién es el gritó tan fuerte que Taeyong pensó que alguien se había metido a mi cuarto? ―responde el mayor con las cejas en expectativa.

―Para que conste, esa cosa volaba y casi me cae en la cara.

―Literalmente sólo saltó de la puerta del baño a la ventana.

―Pasó cerca de mí.

―Estabas apenas sentado en la cama y yo fui el que abrió la puerta ―el moreno se cruza de brazos, indignado ante las palabras del contrario.

―¿Entonces es mi culpa? ―Mark suspira con cansancio. Renjun, Xiaojun, Chenle y Jisung ríen divertidos, seguidos de Jaemin que sonríe del mismo modo, y Jeno, el cual mira la escena con cierta gracia, acostumbrado ante los dramas del moreno.

Era otro día que terminaba igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello uwu, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.
> 
> *Jian dui: es un pastel chino hecho de harina de arroz glutinoso recubierto con semillas de sésamo por fuera, cujiente y masticable.
> 
> *Petauro del azúcar: son unos animales pequeños, sí conocen a Jin de BTS, él tenían dos de mascota tiempo atrás.
> 
> Yo siempre pongo mini spoilers en todos los capítulos, y a lxs lectorxs que adivinen cuáles o algo sobre la historia, les pongo un 💚, por sí ven que sólo dejé eso. 👀


	16. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celos👀, momentos del pasado y un pequeño cuento uwu

Mark, Haechan y Renjun se encuentran en el centro del pueblo, cerca de la biblioteca. Xiaojun se había ido hace un par de minutos, seguido de Chenle y Jisung. El trío observaba los autos pasar por la calle tranquilamente, sentados con calma en la banca frente a la biblioteca. Renjun sentía en la orilla de su lado una enorme grieta, preguntándose internamente cuándo le había sucedido.

Haechan se levanta de un salto. ―Bueno, me retiro pimpollos ―ambos sonríen ante el apodo―. Mi abuelita me espera para comer y preparó bulgogi, nos vemos ―mueve sus dedos cariñosamente antes de caminar hacia la parada más cercana.

Renjun y Mark lo ven subir al autobús, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano del menor. Quedan en un cómodo silencio hasta que Renjun habla a continuación. ―¿Crees que a Jaemin y Jeno les haya ido bien en su proyecto? ―pregunta entre curioso y preocupado.

Mark asiente rápidamente. ―Ellos saben más que el profesor ―bromea―. Estoy seguro que acabaron hace horas ―una pausa―, o días ―murmura para sí.

Renjun sonríe ante la broma, aunque niega. ―Me refería a que están haciendo equipo. Sin nosotros. Con personas extrañas. Ellos dos. Juntos ―separa las oraciones como dando a entender su punto.

El mayor alza ambas cejas, comprendiendo al momento. ―Demonios, puede que no acabe bien ―hace una mueca. Renjun asiente.

Suspira con preocupación. ―Voy a pensar que todo está bien ―murmura Renjun por lo bajo. Mark a su lado hace una mueca ante sus palabras, no muy convencido.

Guardan silencio nuevamente, recordando la situación de hace días atrás cuando su profesor de inglés les había dejado como tarea un proyecto en grupos de seis. Desafortunadamente eso ocasionó que Jaemin y Jeno tuvieran que pelear para estar en el mismo equipo de Renjun, y el profesor se molestó tanto que los puso a ambos en otro diferente.

Haechan, Chenle y Jisung se rieron en voz baja, mientras Renjun miraba con disculpa a ambos chicos. Mark negaba divertido, sabiendo que era culpa de ellos, y Xiaojun los observaba un poco intimidado, aunque también le causaba gracia.

Jeno y Jaemin estuvieron molestos todo el día, sólo relajándose un poco cuando Renjun les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Después de aquello Jaemin quería un beso en la boca, pero dado que Jeno todavía no recibía el suyo tiempo atrás, éste se negaba a dejar que volviera a suceder entre ellos.

Porque sí, Renjun todavía no le daba un beso apropiado a Jeno, puesto que la vez anterior ambos peleaban por recibir el suyo primero, por lo que el castaño se negó a darles un beso y bajó directamente a desayunar.

Jeno culpa de eso a Jaemin obviamente, y al contrario no le importa porque mientras Renjun no bese a Jeno, él se da por satisfecho.

Ahora Mark y Renjun están sentados tranquilamente uno junto al otro, después de haber terminado su trabajo en equipo con sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos tiene prisa por irse ni otras cosas qué hacer, así que pueden disfrutar un momento juntos sin tener otras preocupaciones.

Inconscientemente ambos miran al mismo tiempo a la izquierda, notando a Johnny a lo lejos, recostado en su camioneta. Parece mensajearse con alguien en su teléfono, puesto que luce muy interesado en teclear en este. Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que un chico se acerca a su costado y le pasa un brazo demasiado cariñoso por los hombros. Renjun alza ambas cejas con desconcierto mientras Mark mira la escena con el corazón a mil.

Johnny le pasa un brazo por la cintura, sonriéndole al sujeto. El desconocido le susurra algo al oído y Johnny se ríe. Mark frunce el ceño ahora. Renjun se gira a verlo. ―¿Lo conoces? ―pregunta él. El pelinegro niega.

―No conozco a los amigos de Johnny ―dice con la voz apagada. Parece que la palabra amigo no lo convence del todo.

Los miran un tiempo más, siendo casi melosos el uno con el otro, o coqueteando aparentemente, hasta que Renjun se levanta de su asiento. ―Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Vamos por un helado ―ofrece con nerviosismo. La cara de Mark parece ir decayendo poco a poco.

El mayor copia sus acciones, asintiendo lentamente. ―Sí... vamos ―se dan la vuelta y justo cuando Mark gira su cara una vez más para ver al par, se detiene abruptamente.

Renjun hace lo mismo por inercia. ―¿Qué?

El pelinegro se da la vuelta finalmente, señalando con un dedo tembloroso aquello que lo tiene así. ―¿Ese... no es Jaemin? ―la mirada de Renjun vuela directamente a donde Johnny y el sujeto extraño se encontraban.

Jaemin está acercándose al par en la camioneta, con su característica sonrisa que seduce a cualquiera. El desconocido sonríe de vuelta, pasando su brazo de Johnny a Jaemin, acariciando su cabello con dulzura. Pone su cabeza en el hombro del albino.

Renjun frunce el ceño, molesto y confundido. Su boca abierta ligeramente ante la incredulidad. El sujeto extraño le dice algo a Jaemin en el oído, y éste ensancha más la sonrisa. Asiente a lo que sea que le haya dicho. Johnny hace una seña a su camioneta, por lo que el desconocido le guiña un ojo a Jaemin y se sube al auto del mayor, junto a éste. El albino camina a donde ellos se encuentran en cuanto los ve, justo cuando la camioneta se dirige en dirección a la casa de Mark, o más bien, al club.

Una sonrisa traviesa saluda al par, al momento que Jaemin le da un beso a Renjun en la mejilla. ―Hey, nene ―le dice al castaño. Luego hace un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el pelinegro.

Mark mira disimuladamente a Renjun, carraspeando y señalando la parada. ―Supongo que nos veremos luego ―dice, justo antes de prácticamente huir de la escena.

Jaemin alza una ceja en confusión, mirando después al menor. ―¿Qué le pasa a Mark? ―el castaño ya no tiene el ceño fruncido, aunque luce un poco serio.

Comienza a caminar hacia su hogar. ―No sé ―dice por toda respuesta. El albino nota que el menor está molesto por algo, pero no hace preguntas.

El camino de regreso a casa es silencioso, sobre todo porque Renjun no parece querer hablar o mencionar aquello que lo tiene tan incómodo. Jaemin siente la tensión a su alrededor y sólo hasta que llegan a la habitación del menor, decide hacer algo al respecto.

―¿Pasó algo? ―pregunta a su lado en la cama. Renjun está mirando sus pantuflas en el suelo con mucha seriedad.

Sube sus piernas a la cama y abraza estas con una expresión más relajada. Ahora luce menos molesto, pero en sus facciones hay cierta decepción. ―¿Quién era él? ―pregunta en cambio. Su voz suena afligida y tímida.

El albino guarda silencio, recordando la situación de minutos atrás. ―¿Quién?, ¿Ten? ―sonríe divertido―. ¿Estás celoso? ―abraza al menor, acercándose a él. Su cara a milímetros de la del contrario.

Renjun asiente. ―Sí ―admite en voz baja. Sus ojos están decaídos.

Jaemin exhala una risa. ―No tienes porqué. Ten es... ―una pausa―, no te preocupes por él ―el menor le dedica una mirada para después regresar su vista al suelo.

―Ok ―Jaemin suspira.

―Puedo presentártelo sí quieres ―el castaño lo mira al momento.

―¿En serio? ―Jaemin asiente con un encogimiento de hombros.

―La verdad no me importa, pero si te molesta, entonces vamos a conocerlo ―hace el ademán de querer levantarse, pero Renjun lo toma del brazo con rapidez.

Niega repetidamente. ―No, no, no. Está bien, te creo ―su expresión se relaja un poco.

Jaemin alza una ceja. ―¿Estás seguro? ―el menor asiente, una sonrisa formándose.

No parece que a Jaemin le importe realmente, así que no debe ser nadie importante.

―Sí, te creo ―el albino vuelve a sonreír.

Le da un beso en la mejilla. ―Sí cambias de opinión, dímelo ―le guiña un ojo―. Yo te lo presento ―Renjun asiente nuevamente.

Sus ojos vagan por la habitación antes de preguntar. ―¿Él y Johnny...? ―deja la pregunta en el aire.

―¿Tienen sexo? Sí, a veces. En el club ―Renjun se sonroja furiosamente.

―¡N-no! No es lo que quise decir ―la vergüenza lo invade de pies a cabeza―. ¿Ellos son novios? ―Jaemin suelta una carcajada.

―Johnny no tiene novios ―niega divertido―. Y Ten tampoco ―parece que aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

El castaño se cubre la cara, tratando de calmarse. ―¿Van mucho al club, entonces? ―pregunta menos avergonzado.

Jaemin todavía sonríe. ―Algo ―responde simplemente.

―¿Y tú has ido al club? ―pregunta en voz baja.

El mayor le observa en silencio antes de responder. ―Algo ―responde del mismo modo.

Renjun traga saliva. ―¿Y tú has ―su corazón late rápidamente―, lo has hecho? ―murmura casi en susurros. Su cara se pone roja de la cabeza a los pies, nervioso por saber la respuesta del mayor.

Jaemin mira hacia otro lado, pensando sus palabras. ―Sí, lo he hecho. ¿Te molesta? ―el menor se muerde el labio, negando.

―No ―responde suavemente―. Yo sólo... supongo que es normal. Muchas personas lo hacen ―traga saliva con incomodidad. El tema del sexo lo ponía tímido y ansioso.

―¿Tú lo has hecho? ―el castaño se sonroja nuevamente, sintiendo su rostro caliente.

―No... ―contesta más bajito―. Nunca me... interesó antes ―admite en un susurro.

Jaemin asiente. ―Ya veo ―es todo lo que dice.

Renjun lo mira al momento. ―¿Te decepciona? ―inquiere nervioso―. Que no tenga experiencia ―el mayor sonríe, negando con suavidad.

―Está bien, yo sabía que no estás interesado en esas cosas ―le da un beso en la nariz.

El menor baja la mirada nuevamente. Timidez y mucha vergüenza lo invaden ante lo que está a punto de decir. ―No es que no esté ―traga saliva―, yo no ―mira a todas partes en busca de las palabras―. Antes no estaba interesado, porque nadie me interesaba ―dice al final. Esconde el rostro en sus rodillas.

_"Oh."_

La sonrisa de Jaemin se ensancha. ―Ummm ―murmura. Se acerca de nuevo al menor―. ¿Entonces sí te interesa ahora? ―prácticamente susurra en el oído del castaño. Éste se estremece, más rojo si es posible.

Renjun quiere que la tierra se lo trague. La vergüenza, la pena, la timidez y todas las emociones que se le parezcan lo embargan de la cabeza a los pies. Ni siquiera puede asentir a las palabras del mayor, temblando como una hoja en su posición.

Dios, se quería morir de la pena.

Su teléfono suena en ese momento, dándole una excusa para no responder al mayor. ―¿S-sí? ―contesta al teléfono, sin haber visto el identificador de llamadas.

―Hola, Renjun, ¿cómo estás? Tuve un tiempo libre y decidí llamarte ―suspira al escuchar la voz de su padre.

Mira al albino, quien sonríe divertido. ―Bien ―dice lo mejor que puede, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso―. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ―pregunta él.

Su padre suspira con cansancio. ―Bien, bien. Acabamos de investigar una pista, pero no nos llevó a ningún lado ―la expresión del menor se ablanda, sintiéndose mal ante lo dicho por su progenitor.

―Ya veo ―murmura en voz baja, llamando la atención de Jaemin, quien pone la barbilla en su hombro―. Supongo que estás molesto ―dice Renjun con voz suave.

―No, no molesto ―una pausa―. Decepcionado. Es increíble que en todo este tiempo no hayamos encontrado nada. A este ritmo parece que habrá más asesinatos o desaparecidos sin que podamos hacer nada ―el menor siente la tristeza detrás de las palabras de su padre, y la misma emoción lo embarga.

―Siento mucho que no lleguen al culpable o culpables. Sé cuánto te frustra eso ―responde con voz cariñosa.

―No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. No te preocupes ―Renjun puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz―. Puede que regrese en la madrugada a casa, así que dile a tu mamá que no me espere despierta. No quiero que se trasnoche por mí.

El castaño sonríe dulcemente ante eso. ―Sí, yo le digo.

―Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que seguir, no te duermas tarde. Cuídate mucho, te quiero.

―También te quiero. Cuídate tú igual ―su padre dice una afirmación antes de colgar la llamada.

Renjun observa el teléfono con una sonrisa más tranquila. Mira al mayor todavía sobre su hombro. ―¿Quieres ir a comer? ―pregunta éste de la nada.

El castaño sonríe con dulzura. ―Está bien.

《♡》

El viento comenzaba a volverse más frío a cada día que pasaba, incluso cuando todavía no era diciembre. Renjun y sus amigos se acurrucaban dentro de sus abrigos, no siendo suficiente el saco del uniforme.

Los únicos que parecían como pez en el agua eran Jeno y Jaemin, con el último incluso sin el saco puesto y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos.

La mano de Jeno estaba helada, pero él no parecía preocupado al respecto. A pesar de ello, Renjun no quería soltar su mano, pensando que con el pasar del tiempo, podría calentarla. Jaemin a su lado tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, sonriendo con altanería al igual que siempre y guiñándole un ojo cada que cruzaban miradas.

Iban a la cafetería tras terminar las clases. El grupo estaba emocionado puesto que faltaban un par de semanas para las vacaciones y, al mismo tiempo, para Navidad. Todos estaban ansiosos por aquella fecha en específico, deseando volver a ver la nieve juntos y quizá decidirse por hacer una competencia de muñecos de nieve este año.

Renjun estaba emocionado, además, porque lograrían celebrarlo con Jaemin y Jeno, puesto que anteriormente ninguno los conocía.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, saludando al primo del castaño en cuanto lo vieron detrás del mostrador. Tomaron asiento entre dos mesas, dado que no cabían en una sola. Ordenaron algo caliente para tomar, siendo el café y el chocolate los más pedidos. La mayoría se sorprendió al ver que Jaemin ni siquiera preparó el suyo, tomándolo exactamente como había llegado.

―Hasta en eso eres raro ―dijo Haechan con una mueca. Chenle y Jisung se rieron por lo bajo.

―Me gusta amargo ―respondió Jaemin con una sonrisa. No parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo.

Renjun lo mira con una sonrisa. ―Siempre lo toma igual. En el desayuno no toma nada que no sea café negro. Le van a salir úlceras ―dice en un suspiro.

―Pasas mucho tiempo en casa de Renjun, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Xiaojun ahora. El menor se sonroja un poco.

El albino sonríe aún más, tomando del café. ―Claro ―responde divertido, como si mencionara algo demasiado obvio.

El resto de presentes se ríen ante la expresión avergonzada del castaño, comenzando otra conversación segundos después. Jeno pone una mano en el muslo del menor para llamar su atención, éste lo hace al momento.

―¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? ―murmura cerca de su oído.

El castaño asiente suavemente. Le sonríe con cariño. ―Sí, está bien ―responde de la misma forma. El mayor parece más contento, por lo que su expresión se relaja en cuestión de segundos.

Pasan el tiempo en grupo, discutiendo sobre las tareas que tienen pendientes o los temas más difíciles de comprender sobre las clases. Terminan sus bebidas y piden algo para merendar, antes de partir a sus casas. Renjun se despide de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano, dándole un beso a Jaemin en la mejilla antes de caminar junto a Jeno a la parada. El albino originalmente pidió uno en la boca, pero ante el semblante estoico del pelinegro, Renjun terminó dándoselo en aquel lugar.

Jaemin no estuvo contento claro, pero ante los ojos penetrantes de Jeno, el menor cedió ante éste último y se fue con una sonrisa de disculpa.

El castaño sentía la culpa de no haber cumplido lo prometido al mayor (aunque en realidad no lo había prometido), por lo que sabía que su actitud férrea de dejarlo besar al albino tenía un poco de sentido. Renjun estaba seguro de que, si besaba a Jaemin de cualquier manera, el pelinegro no juzgaría sus decisiones, pero el problema no era Jeno, sino que él mismo sentía que no podría hacerlo hasta darle un beso como era debido al mayor.

Sí era sincero consigo mismo, él quería hacerlo. Quería saber lo que se sentía besar al pelinegro. Se sentía ansioso por poder saber si podría experimentar la misma electricidad que con el albino. Así que, aquí estaban ambos, de camino a su casa, siendo el castaño muy consciente de que había dejado al mayor quedarse en su casa principalmente porque quería ese beso, aunque no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta.

Lento, pero seguro, llegaron a la parada de su casa, bajando tranquilamente y encaminándose a su hogar con el susurro del viento. No tardaron en estar frente a la puerta de entrada, por lo que Renjun abrió la puerta y dejó al mayor pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

Saludaron a la madre del menor, que les dio una sonrisa, antes de seguir decorando un pastel que recogerían en un par de horas.

Suben las escaleras con calma y finalmente entran a la habitación del menor, dejando las mochilas a un costado. Renjun señala su armario. ―¿Quieres cambiarte ahora? ―pregunta con amabilidad. El pelinegro asiente.

El menor busca un conjunto para cada uno, dándole las prendas al mayor que las toma con calma, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a cambiarse. Renjun hace lo mismo, tratando de ser rápido y evitar mostrar su cuerpo frente al mayor. Le daba vergüenza su delgadez.

Ambos se sientan en la cama al acabar, siendo Jeno quien se acerca a darle un abrazo al menor. Renjun le regresa el gesto, presionando su cabeza en el cuello del mayor con un suspiro de felicidad.

Le encantaba estar entre los brazos del mayor.

Se quedan un largo rato así, casi adormecido por el aroma del pelinegro, pero reaccionando momentos después tras recordar aquello que lo tiene inquieto. ―Jeno ―escucha un murmullo en respuesta―. Yo... te debo un beso ―siente la tensión instantánea en el cuerpo del mayor.

El pelinegro toma sus hombros con suavidad, alejándolo de sí para poder verlo. Mira su rostro con mucho detalle. ―Quieres besarme ―dice al final, leyendo su expresión.

Renjun traga saliva y asiente. ―Sí, yo... hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo ―desvía la mirada―. No quise hacerte creer que mentía, es sólo que... es nuestro primer beso y no quería que fuera tan a la ligera, por cómo lo dije aquella vez ―murmura en voz baja.

―No pensé que fuera a la ligera ―dice Jeno con calma. Renjun lo mira al momento―. Sabía que te estabas tomando tu tiempo. No pensaba obligarte ―una sonrisa temblorosa se deslizó en los labios del menor.

―Lo sé ―se muerde el labio―. Yo buscaba cualquier excusa para estar a solas contigo y besarte ―los ojos del mayor se agrandan un poco ante la confesión―, pero al final, la pena fue más grande y no pude hacerlo ―dice en un susurro.

Jeno toma el rostro del menor entre sus manos. ―Quiero besarte ―mira sus labios―. Quiero hacerlo ahora ―admite con seriedad, pero sin sonar agresivo, como si pidiera permiso antes de cometer cualquier acto.

Renjun cierra los ojos con suavidad, asintiendo lentamente a la petición del mayor. ―Bésame, por favor, quiero que lo hagas.

El pelinegro siente su corazón latir incontrolablemente. Su respiración se vuelve pesada y cargada. Sus dedos tiemblan de deseo, ahí donde están tocando la piel del menor y sus encías cosquillean de placer.

Mierda, es difícil contenerse tanto, sobre todo cuando Renjun le ha rogado que lo bese.

Traga saliva con un poco de dificultad y se acerca a los labios del menor con lentitud. Las mejillas de Renjun se han puesto rosadas y sus labios parecen igual de ansioso que los suyos. Sus ojos se fijan solamente en aquella zona y finalmente sus bocas chocan con un roce delicado.

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorre de pies a cabeza, causando en el menor un gemido y que el pelinegro gruña posesivamente. Los labios del menor se sienten como dopamina, mandando corrientes eléctricas que cosquillean en su boca. Sus manos viajan automáticamente a la cintura del menor, acercándolo más hacia sí y prácticamente encerrándolo en sus brazos. Renjun deja caer sus manos envueltas en puños sobre la tela de su camisa, presionando con fuerza la prenda ante la abrumadora sensación.

Era increíble. Era completamente diferente a como fue con el albino, pero había algo particularmente gratificante en el beso de ambos, como sí probara drogas opuestas con efectos diferentes, pero con la misma satisfacción y reacción en su cuerpo.

El control del mayor se debilitaba por momentos, ocasionando que termine por recostarse sobre el menor, presionando el cuerpo de éste inconscientemente. Sus labios se mueven ligeramente, abriendo a su vez la boca del menor, quien jadea sorprendido ante el acto.

El castaño mueve sus manos hasta la espalda del mayor, buscando un soporte de donde sostenerse. Sus piernas tiemblan, débiles ante el tumulto de sensaciones, tratando al mismo tiempo de seguirle el ritmo al pelinegro. Jeno profundiza el beso, deslizando una mano debajo de la camisa del menor, y acariciando su espalda.

Renjun suelta un gemidito, apretando la parte trasera de la camisa de Jeno con fuerza. Su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas, sobre todo en el área donde Jeno arrastraba su mano desesperadamente. Se deja llevar momentáneamente, cediendo al beso y derritiéndose como mantequilla en los brazos del mayor. Éste sigue devorando su boca con posesividad y demanda, hasta que comienza a bajar por su barbilla, y desciende poco a poco, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta su mandíbula y finalmente, su cuello.

El castaño abre los ojos enseguida. ―Jeno ―suelta un jadeo―. Jeno, espe- ah... espera ―el nombrado parece perdido en un trance, besando y chupando la piel lechosa de su cuello―. Jeno, d-detente, por favor ―el mayor se detiene abruptamente, reaccionando a sus palabras como si fuera un interruptor.

Se aleja del menor lentamente, mirando el medio desastre que está hecho. Sus pupilas dilatas, en conjunto con sus ojos vidriosos. Su boca suelta jadeos uno tras otro, y su pecho sube y baja por las acciones anteriores. Recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del castaño. ―Lo siento ―murmura con la voz tensa.

Renjun jadea rítmicamente, con los ojos abiertos en asombro y desconcierto. ―No te preocupes ―dice en respuesta.

Jeno guarda silencio unos momentos. ―¿Puedo abrazarte? ―pregunta con más calma, casi con neutralidad.

El pecho de Renjun se encoge con culpa. ―Claro que puedes abrazarme, ven aquí ―el mayor obedece enseguida, recostándose sobre el castaño nuevamente, pero con intenciones diferentes.

Acaricia el estómago de Renjun con su nariz, dado que su camisa se le había subido entre el movimiento. ―Perdí el control ―admite el mayor por lo bajo, respirando el aroma natural del menor.

Renjun le acaricia el cabello. ―Está bien, puede pasar en ocasiones _―"Yo lo perdí por un momento"_ , piensa para sí mismo―. No estoy molesto, Jeno, sólo me sorprendiste ―sorprendido era poco.

Casi sucumbe al mayor por un minuto.

―¿Te disgustó? ―el castaño traga saliva ante la pregunta.

Mira el techo en busca de una respuesta. ―No ―su cara comienza a enrojecerse―, en realidad me gustó ― _"Dios, qué vergüenza"_ ―, me gustó mucho ―murmura con timidez.

Jeno se levanta del abrazo y acerca su cara a la del menor. ―¿Entonces puedo hacerlo otra vez? ―el castaño se sonroja más sí es posible.

Tartamudea al hablar. ―N-no ―responde avergonzado―. No por ahora ―dice al final. Mira con ojos brillosos al mayor―. Es que todavía no estoy listo ―admite en un susurro.

El pelinegro toma una fuerte respiración, afectado por la expresión del contrario. Asiente suavemente. ―Yo entiendo ―se recuesta junto al menor, acariciando su mejilla―. Puedo esperar ―responde con calma, dándole un beso en la frente.

Renjun sonríe tímidamente. ―Gracias, Jeno ―abraza al contrario, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste―. Me siento seguro aquí ―dice con la voz relajada, acurrucándose en la seguridad de los brazos del mayor Jeno lo estruja más contra sí.

 _"Mío"_ , gruñe su lobo interior.

―Sí ―murmura al final.

_"Nuestro."_

《♡》

Los días pasan uno tras otro, yéndose noviembre con unos vientos un tanto fríos para dar paso a diciembre y con eso, a las vacaciones.

Las últimas tareas son entregadas y calificadas, una despedida temporal por parte de los profesores antes que volver a verse el año siguiente, pero no importa. Todo está en orden, el grupo es libre al fin y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Haechan casi llora al descubrir que no debe quedarse a clases extras o a exámenes por sus calificaciones, y puede disfrutar plenamente con el resto de sus amigos las festividades que se avecinan. Hablan de lo divertido que podría ser y de todas las cosas que planean hacer ahora que ya no tienen pendiente alguno.

Los padres de Chenle parecen querer viajar de vacaciones por Navidad, y dado que el menor no quiere dejar a sus amigos, éste se queda en casa de Jisung como huésped momentáneo. Dejarlo quedarse no fue fácil, pero el menor deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder celebrarlo con ellos, puesto que Taeyong propuso que invitaran a todas las familias en su casa para celebrarlo en grande, y él quería estar presente con los demás.

Unas cuantas palabras de que tuviera cuidado, lo querían y que llamara todos los días después, los padres del chino más joven partieron a Holanda para disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones.

Ninguno de los demás amigos pudo entender por qué rechazaría una visita a otro país, siendo Haechan quien alegaba que hubiera tomado el vuelo en cuanto los padres de Chenle lo mencionaron.

El frío comenzó a incrementar a cada día que pasaba, siendo las lluvias también presentes en el gélido mes. El ambiente en la ciudad estuvo más animado que en todo el año con las personas que vivían allí, adornando sus hogares y otros edificios con decoraciones perfectas para la época.

Los padres de Renjun preparaban los regalos para la Navidad, puesto que habían hecho una pequeña rifa y cada uno de los invitados a la casa de los Lee, ya tenía un Santa secreto. Nadie supo cuáles eran los de Jaemin o Jeno, pero estaban seguros que ninguno era Renjun por el gesto decepcionado. El castaño tuvo que recordarles que habría otras navidades, por lo que no se debían preocupar al respecto.

Xiaojun parecía mucho más alegre de lo usual, alegando ser su primera Navidad con sus amigos, causando que el resto del grupo le diría un cálido y amoroso abrazo ante las sentimentales palabras. Renjun lo entendía muy bien, él había sentido lo mismo cuando pudo celebrar su cumpleaños con otras personas que no eran su familia.

Los amigos iban de un lado a otro en grupo, explotando cada día de las vacaciones juntos; ya sea en casa de alguno, en la cafetería, caminando por los alrededores, yendo al cine o a cualquier otro lugar que se les cruzara por la mente.

Ahora estaban en el lugar especial del castaño, donde hacia bastante tiempo no había ido. Todos querían que Xiaojun lo conociera porque era increíblemente bonito y muy relajante de estar, y puesto que el propio Renjun extrañaba verlo, nadie tuvo una objeción para no asistir.

Xiaojun observaba maravillado el espacio, recorriendo la mirada de lado a lado para no perder detalle alguno. Veía el enorme árbol que se podía apreciar desde lejos, el pasto bailando al ritmo del viento, la gran roca donde Renjun solía sentarse a descansar o dibujar, y unas cuantas cosas más que hacían especial y único al lugar.

―Cuando hay flores es mucho más bonito ―murmura Renjun detrás de él. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro ante la mirada brillante en los ojos del pelirosa.

Xiaojun también sonríe a cada segundo que pasa observando su alrededor. ―Nunca había visto este lugar ―admite con sorpresa. Se gira a ver a donde Mark―. Tu casa está más allá, ¿verdad? ―señala el camino contrario al puente.

El pelinegro asiente. ―A mí también me sorprende que nunca lo haya visto. Creo que nunca presté la atención suficiente ―responde con asombro.

Los chicos se sientan bajo los rayos del sol, buscando absorber el calor de estos. ―Mi abuelo solía decir ―el grupo entero le presta atención al castaño―, que las personas no suelen prestar atención a aquello que los rodea. Él me contó un relato sobre ello ―una sonrisa nostálgica se abre paso en sus facciones―. Decía algo así: _"Un hombre va al trabajo todos los días, a la misma hora, por el mismo camino. Siempre con la vista al frente, siempre pensando en sus obligaciones laborales. Su rutina es la misma desde que tiene memoria, y sólo es interrumpida cuando un tercero hace acto de presencia._

_> Es una pequeña niña con la que tropieza, causando que el hombre la mire sorprendido y algo consternado con el cambio abrupto de escena. Ella parece estar viendo algo, y mientras apunta con su pequeña mano aquella cosa, sus labios pronuncian con una dulce voz, '¿No es bonito aquel árbol?', murmura con adoración. El hombre observa entonces el lugar en cuestión con incomprensión, puesto que en su memoria nunca se ha topado con ningún árbol._

_> Allí frente a sus ojos, un deslumbrante cerezo de gran tamaño y preciosos colores, habitaba en paz justo al lado de la estación donde el hombre tomaba su transporte. El asombro de él fue tal, que incluso olvidó que estaba tarde para el trabajo, viendo con ojos impresionados y anonadados la enorme fauna que mecia sus hojas al compás del viento. Notó entonces, que sin importar cuántas veces hubiera pasado junto a aquel maravilloso árbol, jamás se habría percatado de él sin esa pequeña distracción."_ ―Renjun se sonroja rápidamente al ver que toda la atención está puesta sobre él y nadie dice nada―. Lo siento, ¿fue muy aburrido? ―inquiere completamente tímido.

Todos niegan rápidamente. ―¡No, no, no, no! ―dicen todos al mismo tiempo―. Tienes razón ―responde Mark a continuación―. Yo nunca hubiera visto este lugar sin ti. Gracias ―sonríe sinceramente. El resto de amigos asienten a sus palabras.

Renjun le regresa la sonrisa, todavía sonrojado. ―Bueno ―murmura todavía tímido. Jaemin y Jeno se acercan a él con el ceño fruncido, celosos con la atención del menor puesta en alguien que no es ellos.

―Sí, yo también quiero agradecerte. Este lugar es muy bonito, jamás lo habría conocido de no ser por ti ―menciona Xiaojun con una sonrisa igual de tímida.

El castaño le devuelve el gesto, acercándose al par a su lado en busca de calidez. ―Quizá no debamos quedarnos mucho tiempo, puede bajar mucho la temperatura ―habla nuevamente, temblando a causa del viento.

Chenle y Jisung se abrazan el uno al otro, tratando de evitar el frío. Mark tiene las manos dentro de su abrigo, queriendo esconderse del viento también. Haechan se pega al costado de Chenle, queriendo absorber calor de igual forma, y Xiaojun cruza los brazos sobre el pecho para cubrirse y al mismo tiempo, calentarse a sí mismo. Todos asienten rápidamente, levantándose del suelo y caminando en dirección a la carretera, para seguir el camino a la cafetería.

Jaemin y Jeno a su lado toman su mano casi al mismo tiempo, queriendo brindarle calor con aquel acto. El castaño les sonríe a ambos, agradecido y satisfecho con la acción, apretando la mano de cada uno dentro de sus guantes. Todavía le sorprendía lo poco impresionados que estaban con el frío, dado que apenas llevaban puesta una sudadera y eso que sólo porque Renjun lo había sugerido.

La cafetería era más tibia que el exterior, causando un suspiro en el grupo ante la calidez del interior. Lucas estaba en su trabajo de los fines de semana, siendo un cajero en el se7en eleven cerca de la librería, por lo que no hubo sonrisas resplandecientes que recibieran al grupo.

Pidieron chocolate caliente (menos Jaemin, quien pidió un café), mientras Mark, Jisung y Renjun llamaban a sus respectivos hogares para que los recogieran.

Chenle inició la charla. ―¿Ya tienen el regalo de Santa secreto? ―preguntó con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

Mark entrecerró los ojos. ―Sí es para saber quién es el tuyo, mejor no empieces ―lo regaño, por lo que el menor farfullo molesto. Jisung rio divertido a su lado.

Xiaojun tomó un sorbo de café, observando a Haechan responder. ―Yo ya compré el regalo, pero no diré lo que es, porque podrían decirle a los demás y así hay más posibilidades de que lo sepa esa persona ―menciona con una expresión altiva. El pelirosa sonríe divertido ante sus palabras.

―¿Eso quiere decir que está entre la familia de alguno? ―inquiere Renjun con cierta diversión.

Haechan alza una ceja, orgulloso. ―Lo dije para dramatizar. Jamás les diré quién es ―sonríe con suficiencia. El castaño le devuelve la sonrisa, todavía divertido.

Jaemin le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. ―El mío le va a encantar. Yo lo elegí después de todo ―exclama con altanería. Una sonrisa coqueta adorna su rostro. Jeno parece aburrido, por lo que prefiere observar al castaño tomar de su bebida caliente.

―Yo espero que el mío le guste, o será incómodo ―murmura Jisung al tomar de su chocolate.

―Yo sólo espero que la pasemos bien ―dice Mark con tranquilidad―. Me gustaría que fuera una buena Navidad ―sonríe a los presentes, a lo que ellos le devuelven la sonrisa.

La Navidad era mejor cuando era celebrada con las personas correctas.

《♡》

La lluvia caía a cántaros del otro lado de la ventana y Renjun veía hacia el exterior con cierta melancolía en la mirada.

La lluvia tan intensa le recuerda aquella vez cuando su madre le había dicho entre el llanto, que su abuelo ya no iba a despertar de su siesta porque era su momento de partir. Renjun recuerda haber entrado en shock por varias horas, sin responder al llamado de su madre o a las interrogantes de su padre. Ninguno lo presionó, al igual que siempre, y ambos trataron de consolarlo lo mejor que pudieron.

No reaccionó sino hasta que fue el día del entierro de su abuelo, viendo con el corazón destrozado, la urna llena de cenizas (dado que su abuelo quería ser parte del mundo cuando muriera, como le había pedido a su padre tiempo atrás).

Renjun lloró, gritó y sollozó hasta que la garganta le ardía y sus cuerdas vocales perdieron la capacidad de hablar. Su primo lo sostuvo durante todo el tiempo, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en silencio, siendo el pilar de ambos. Recuerda una tormenta sin fin y los rayos azotando los cielos como una fuerza incontrolable.

Una parte de él se sintió desgarrado desde el interior por el intenso dolor de la pérdida, pero otra había sentido que los rayos y truenos clamaban en su nombre su dolor. Había sido magnético, y probablemente esa sensación la habría recordado con más cariño, si los recuerdos de su abuelo no lo embargaran en gran medida.

Se aleja de la ventana con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a la cama y acostándose en ésta en busca de calma y paz en su mente. No quería deprimirse, ni sentirse solo. No quería adentrarse en aquellos pensamientos porque sabía que lo consumirían y ya no podría salir de ahí.

Así que se envolvió en las sábanas y trató de pensar en algunos buenos momentos junto a su abuelo.

Siempre había sido un hombre muy serio, desde que tiene memoria. Nunca sonreía, y las pocas veces que lucía contento, solía demostrarlo con sus acciones y la entonación de su voz. Su abuelo era una persona callada y reservada, que prefería la soledad de su hogar a tener que convivir con el mundo exterior.

Renjun recuerda asomarse en el estudio de su abuelo a la edad de 7 años, con las mejillas rosas y los ojos cubiertos de curiosidad y timidez. Su abuelo, Huang XiaoLing, veía por la ventana con una expresión seria, pero una mirada melancolía parecía absorberlo, dándole una apariencia enferma.

_XiaoLing se giró para ver al pequeño Renjun esconderse detrás de la puerta y fingir que no estaba. ―Ven aquí ―el castaño corrió rápidamente para sentarse en su regazo. Una sonrisa que mostraba su diente chueco hizo aparición._

_―Abuelito, ¿por qué siempre miras por la ventana? ―inquirió el menor con una voz dulce._

_XiaoLing miró por última vez aquella zona, antes de mirar nuevamente a su nieto. ―¿Has dibujado el día de hoy? ―preguntó en cambio._

_Renjun asintió efusivamente. ―¡Sí! Mi mami dice que mis árboles son muy bonitos ―murmura felizmente. Su abuelo asintió en respuesta._

_―Si lo dijo tu madre, entonces es verdad ―le acaricia el cabello con suavidad, mirándolo con ojos llenos de afecto―. Algún día harás grandes cosas, Renjun ―dijo con seriedad, pero en voz más tranquila al tratarse del menor―. Algún día serás capaz de llegar más lejos que nadie. Algún día cambiaras un mundo entero con sólo unas palabras o una mirada ―el menor lo veía con ojos soñadores y esperanzados. Le dio un beso en la coronilla, abrazando su cintura._

_Renjun soltó una dulce carcajada, abrazando al mayor con felicidad, lo más que sus brazos se lo permitieron. ―¿En serio? ―preguntó emocionado._

_Su abuelo lo estrujo contra sí, acariciando su pequeña espalda. ―Claro que sí. Hay mucha magia en ti que todavía no sale para descubrir el mundo ―el menor se separa muy ansioso del mayor y lo mira con asombro._

_―¿Tengo magia? ―murmura sorprendido._

_XiaoLing asiente. ―Este mundo está repleto de magia, Renjun, y gracias a esa magia existe todo lo que nos rodea ―Renjun tiene la boca abierta en sorpresa._

_Sus ojos se ensanchan. ―¿Tú también tienes magia, abuelito? ―inquirió con asombro._

_―Sí, pero hace tiempo que no puedo usarla ―el menor parece cabizbajo―. Yukhei la necesita, y yo se la estoy prestando ―Renjun parece curioso al respecto._

_―¿Xuxi?, ¿qué le pasa a Xuxi? ―su voz se tiñe con preocupación._

_XiaoLing le da una palmadita en la cabeza. ―Yukhei está bien. Él es fuerte ―un pensamiento parece cruzar su mente―. Él te cuidará cuando yo no esté. Así como yo cuido de él sin sus padres ―mira al menor con seriedad―. ¿Vas a cuidar de Xuxi cuando ya no esté?_

_Renjun asiente fuertemente. ―¡Sí! Yo quiero mucho a Xuxi. No quiero que nada le pase ―murmura con tristeza en la voz._

_Su abuelo asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta. ―Hay muchas fuerzas buenas en este mundo. Fuerzas espirituales y celestiales, pero también existen las fuerzas malignas y oscuras ―el menor parece asustarse tras aquello―. Tienes que tener cuidado, Renjun, porque muchas de ellas van a querer hacerte daño ―Renjun asiente a las palabras de su abuelo._

_Su madre se asoma por la ventana, sonriendo con dulzura. ―Es hora de dormir, cariño. Vamos a la cama ―le dice al infante._

_Renjun hace un puchero. ―Abuelito, quiero seguir oyendo de la magia ―se aferra al torso del mayor. Su abuelo lo carga en brazos y lo lleva donde su madre._

_Lo acuesta en la cama, cuando llegan a su habitación. ―Duerme bien. Mañana te contaré más cosas de la magia ―el menor asiente alegremente, y se acurruca entre las mantas._

_Le sonríe a su madre y a su abuelo. ―Buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, abuelito ―su madre le da un beso en la frente, deseándole buenas noches._

_Su abuelo le da una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación. ―Buenas noches, Renjun._

Su padre abre la puerta en ese momento. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro. ―¿Estás despierto? ―el castaño asiente, por lo que su padre entra en la habitación.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama. ―¿Cómo te fue hoy? ―pregunta el menor con curiosidad.

―Me ha ido peor, en realidad. Fue tranquilo, pero todavía no encontramos alguna pista que sea buena, sobre todo porque han disminuido un poco ―hace una mueca. Renjun hace lo mismo por inercia―. ¿En qué pensabas? ―inquiere su padre, acariciando su cabello.

El menor mira las sábanas. ―Recordaba al abuelo ―murmura en voz baja. Su padre se recuesta en el cabezal, sonriendo con melancolía.

―El abuelo... ―sus ojos vagan por la habitación, aunque su mente parece ir en otra parte―. Él te amaba mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―Renjun asiente suavemente―. Nunca lo olvides, ni tampoco olvides que tu mamá y yo te amamos más que a nada ―se acerca a darle un beso en la coronilla―. Buenas noches, descansa ―se levanta de la cama.

―Buenas noches, papá. También descansa ―su padre le sonríe y asiente, antes de salir de la habitación.

_"Él te amaba mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

Sí, su abuelo siempre estuvo empeñado en demostrárselo a su manera.

No era muy expresivo, ni era amable con la mayoría de la gente. Pero con Renjun era dulce, seguía sin ser tan expresivo, pero en su voz había suavidad y calma, cuidado incluso. Renjun era su tesoro, la luz de su vida, la razón por la que había vivido por tantos años a pesar de haber perdido lo que más amaba.

Siempre tenía tiempo para Renjun, siempre le tenía paciencia, siempre se interesó por cada pequeña cosa en su vida, así fuera la oruguita que se había convertido en mariposa. Incluso cuando tenía sus ataques de ansiedad, y él parecía serio y frío, todavía había ese brillo especial en sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

Su abuelo había sido duro en sus enseñanzas de vida, pero jamás cruzó el límite de lo que Renjun podía soportar. Sabía cuándo era demasiado, y sabía también que él podría hacerlo porque confiaba en su fuerza. Confiaba en que Renjun se volvería más fuerte con el tiempo, hasta el día en que ya no lo necesitara más.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Negar el amor de su abuelo, era como deshonrar todo lo que había significado para él.

Se levantó de su cama tranquilamente y entró en el baño para lavarse los dientes, dispuesto a dormir.

Tenía que descansar muy bien sí quería volver a sonreírle al mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicxs, espero que estén bien. 💜
> 
> He aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Puse algunas cosillas por ahí que tienen mucho significado en la trama, así como pequeños spoilers al igual que siempre jsjsjsj. Recuerden, todos los capítulos tienen spoilers.
> 
> Voy a subir un capítulo de Navidad (atrasado xD) el próximo martes. 💕
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos y responder uwu.
> 
> Nos vemos. Cuídense mucho. 💚


	17. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especial de Navidad uwu
> 
> Muchos regalos bonitos y tiempo en familia<3

Renjun observa los copos de nieve caer lentamente en la tierra, cubriendo ésta en una especie de sábana blanca. Su grueso abrigo ayudaba a guarecer el calor dentro de su cuerpo, aunque todavía podía sentir el frío de diciembre.

Sonrió, sabiendo que la Navidad estaba a un par de días, y que al mismo tiempo las vacaciones finalmente habían llegado. Nevaba por un par de días en diciembre, y aquel era uno de ellos, siendo la primera nevada del mes.

Sus pies se mueven tranquilamente desde donde está sentado, observando la nieve caer y esperando con paciencia a su par de novios que irán a buscarlo. Sus padres están pasando tiempo juntos en su propia habitación, viendo películas navideñas o comedias románticas. Dándole permiso para salir -al igual que siempre-, con la condición de tener cuidado -al igual que siempre-.

Está en la entrada de su casa, con la puerta abierta y la vista clavada en el camino que lleva a la parada. Sabe que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos o ambos aparecerán, por lo que no se impacienta y su vista se hipnotiza con los diminutos copos de nieve en el cielo. Los observa como si fuera la primera vez y su mirada se pierde entre las nubes cargadas que se instalan arriba de su cabeza.

Pasa un tiempo así, hasta que escucha el crujido de pisadas en la nieve y mueve su atención hacia Jeno, quien es el primero en llegar. No parece reaccionar al frío, aunque el grueso abrigo que lleva parecido al de Renjun, podría ser el responsable.

El menor se levanta de su lugar, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y se acerca a darle un abrazo, acurrucándose en el torso del mayor. Jeno abre su abrigo para cubrirlo con éste, mientras lo abraza de vuelta. ―¿No tienes frío? ―murmura Renjun con suavidad. Él lleva incluso unos guantes y un pequeño gorro de lana que la abuela de Haechan le regaló la Navidad pasada.

El pelinegro niega. ―No ―le da un beso en la nariz al separarse, sintiendo lo frío de aquella zona.

El castaño asiente en comprensión. ―Al menos estás usando un abrigo ―sonríe cariñosamente, acariciando su mejilla, la cual está igual o más helada que su nariz. Frunce el ceño―. ¿De verdad no tienes frío? Tu cara está helada ―menciona sorprendido. Cubre las mejillas del contrario con sus manos, tratando de calentarlas.

Jeno cierra los ojos ante la acción, acercándose al suave contacto. ―No siento frío o calor. El abrigo me lo puso Kun ―sus palabras suenan un poco apagadas, ante la tranquilidad que siente por el toque de Renjun, (aunque sus manos estén cubiertas por guantes).

―¿En serio?, ¿es una condición dermatológica? ―inquiere el menor con curiosidad. Jeno abre los ojos.

_"Más como parte de mi naturaleza."_

―Algo así ―dice al final. Renjun asiente, y se acerca a darle un abrazo.

Sonríe. ―Entonces yo te doy de mi calor. Así no te enfermas, aunque no sientas nada ―el mayor le regresa el abrazo

Huele su cabello. ―¿Puedo besarte? ―murmura en voz baja, más grave de lo normal. Renjun traga saliva, nervioso.

Desde aquella vez en que Jeno había perdido el control momentáneamente, no se habían besado nuevamente, ni siquiera con Jaemin, así que tenía sentido la pregunta. No podía evadir las cosas por más tiempo, ya no. No quería volver a hacerles lo mismo, no quería tener que ver cómo esperaban pacientemente a algo que el propio Renjun deseaba, sólo porque le daba vergüenza.

Además, extrañaba besar a ambos.

El castaño asiente suavemente, dejando que el mayor se separe de él y se acerque a buscar sus labios. Renjun suspira cuando siente la boca ansiosa de Jeno, y se deja guiar por el mayor. No dura más que unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para derretir al menor.

Sonríe tímidamente. ―Me gusta que me beses ―admite con dulzura. Jeno toma una fuerte respiración.

Asiente a sus palabras. ―Me gusta besarte ―responde con tranquilidad, mirando sus labios y acercándose para besarlos otra vez.

Se toman de las manos al terminar, mientras ambos se observan con ojos cariñosos. Renjun le sonríe con emoción y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, una tercera presencia hace aparición. Jaemin le sonríe con una de sus típicas sonrisas, besando su mejilla y alzándolo en el aire para alejarlo del contrario, con la excusa de querer darle un abrazo. El castaño se ríe divertido, y le regresa el abrazo en cuanto está nuevamente en el suelo.

―Tu extrañé, mon amour ―susurra con voz aterciopelada. El acento vibrando en el aire.

Renjun inclina la cabeza. ―¿Qué significa? ―inquiere con una sonrisa. Jaemin ensancha su sonrisa.

Se acerca a darle un beso rápido en la boca, causando un sonrojo en el menor y un jadeo por la sorpresa. ―Es un secreto, nene ―dice por toda respuesta―. Te he visto darle un beso a Jeno. Yo quería uno también ―murmura con falsa tristeza. El castaño asiente, prometiéndole ya no negarles más besos.

Le dedica una mirada irónica al pelinegro, mientras toma la mano izquierda de Renjun. Jeno se la regresa, al tomar la derecha. Los tres comienzan a caminar lejos de la casa.

Iban de camino a la única plaza del pueblo, donde Haechan deseaba comprar ropa para la fiesta de Navidad, y ya que ninguno de los amigos tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidieron aceptar la oferta y acompañarlo a comprarse algo también.

Llegando al mismo tiempo que ellos, estaba Xiaojun, quien les saludó alegremente y los esperó hasta caminar todos juntos. Jisung y Chenle estaban sentados en una banca esperando al resto, mientras Haechan estaba de pie, tomando una llamada tranquilamente junto al par. El último en llegar fue Mark, que se disculpó por la tardanza, ya que Jaehyun había llevado a Taeyong a la ciudad vecina para comprar cosas que tenían que ver con la fiesta, por lo que tuvo que esperar a Johnny para pedirle el favor de llevarlo.

―¿Todavía está nevando afuera? ―pregunta Jisung al mayor. Éste niega, colocándose junto a ellos para poder dirigirse a la tienda de ropa favorita de Haechan.

―Parece que sólo era por un par de horas. La nieve no tardará en derretirse si sale el sol ―explica al menor.

Caminan todos juntos charlando de alguna tontería sin sentido, llenando los espacios en silencio que se crean entre ratos. No tardan en encontrar el local, entrando tranquilamente mientras siguen al moreno por un buen rato, hasta que cada uno decide ir por un rumbo diferente y buscar algo que les guste.

Renjun se dirige a la sección donde abundan los conjuntos navideños de diseños ridículos, sonriendo divertido ante las frases graciosas que vienen estampadas en algunos. Encuentra un pijama con diseños de galletas de jengibre y otro con bastones de caramelo. No sabe por cuál decidirse, así que toma uno de cada uno y se los muestra a sus novios.

Mira los pijamas. ―¿Cuál les gusta más? ―luego mira a los dos.

Ambos parecen debatir entre el color de la tela y la piel pálida del castaño antes de responder. ―Ese ―señalan prendas diferentes, a lo que Renjun parpadea confundido.

El menor toma varios de cada uno y sonríe. ―Habrá que decidir después ―dice alegremente. Sigue su camino, observando más prendas con ambos chicos detrás de él.

En otra parte de la tienda, Chenle le está probando un par de boinas a Jisung de diferentes colores. Ya prácticamente le ha conseguido un conjunto completo, y está tratando de descifrar sí la necesita o no. Hace una mueca ante la última, desechando todas a un lado.

Mira al más alto. ―Como pensaba, se verá mejor sin boina ―murmura, asintiendo para sí mismo.

El castaño frunce el ceño. ―¿Entonces para qué me probé todas esas sí ninguna le iba a quedar? ―exclama molesto.

Chenle pasa a su lado, ignorando sus palabras. Se prueba un abrigo de lana color miel. Sonríe al verse frente al espejo. ―Ésta me gusta ―se gira para ver la reacción del contrario.

Jisung suspira, sabiendo que el mayor no responderá a final de cuentas, por lo que dice una afirmación y hace una pequeña seña con su dedo de que ese está bien. ―Te hace ver más pálido ―acomoda su cabello con suavidad.

El rubio asiente a su reflejo una vez más, y se quita el abrigo. Toma la ropa que eligieron durante todo ese tiempo y se la pasa al menor, quien la lleva en brazos automáticamente. ―¿Debería comprarnos suéteres de pareja? ―murmura para sí, mientras regresa por donde vinieron.

Jisung a su lado, señala una estantería con su cabeza. ―Renjun-hyung está pensando lo mismo que tú ―Chenle dirige su mirada a donde su novio le indica.

Lo agarra del brazo rápidamente. ―Vamos ―y prácticamente arrastra al menor hacia el trío que se encuentra buscando ropa.

Xiaojun le muestra una camisa de manga corta a Mark, con quien está observando ropa en otra sección. ―¿Debería comprarla? Está en descuento y podría usarla para el verano ―dice en voz baja, observando el diseño.

El mayor de los dos asiente. ―Taeyong dice que así compra su ropa para cada estación. La de invierno en verano y la de verano en invierno ―menciona divertido. El pelirosa sonríe de igual forma.

Haechan sale del probador con un par de jeans negros, una camisa de cuello alto y una gabardina. Da una vuelta. ―¿Qué tal este? ―Mark frunce el ceño, al mismo tiempo que Xiaojun inclina la cabeza.

―¿No es el mismo? ―pregunta el pelinegro. El contrario asiente.

Haechan los mira como si hubieran dicho que los cerdos volaban. ―Claro que no. La otra era color beige.

―Esa es beige ―dice Xiaojun ahora.

―Ésta es color marfil, par de ciegos ―rueda los ojos―. Ay, para qué les pedí ayuda ―se lamenta, mientras vuelve al probador.

Los dos amigos se miran entre ellos, todavía sin ver la diferencia. ―Iremos a buscar al resto ―dice Mark al darse la vuelta. Xiaojun lo sigue de cerca, diciéndole adiós al moreno.

Renjun está buscando alguna prenda que pueda utilizar con sus dos novios, en el momento que escucha la voz del chino más joven. ―Hyung, ¿también comprarás ropa de pareja? ―inquiere Chenle. Renjun se da la vuelta para observar al par que acaba de llegar. Varios conjuntos de pareja los rodean. Nota que el menor de todos, carga un montoncito de ropa entre sus brazos, mientras su pareja apenas y sostiene el abrigo de los dos.

Sonríe divertido. ―Sí, aunque ninguno me convence. Todos son para dos ―murmura decepcionado, aunque un atisbo de gracia pinta su voz.

Jisung observa al par que lleva ropa al igual que él. ―¿También les hicieron llevar la ropa? ―pregunta al albino.

Éste le responde con una sonrisa coqueta. ―Yo me ofrecí ―alza ambas cejas en señal de burla. Jeno asiente, dando a entender que él hizo lo mismo cuando el menor se gira a verlo.

Hace una mueca. ―¿Por qué siempre tengo que llevarlo yo? ―un brazo pasa por sus hombros.

Mark le sonríe en cuanto lo ve. ―Yo te ayudo ―el castaño asiente rápidamente y se reparten un poco de ropa.

Xiaojun se ofrece con el par, pero éstos niegan amablemente. Chenle se da la vuelta en ese momento, tomando la ropa restante de los brazos de Jisung y encargándola con el pelirosa. Éste la toma confundido.

El rubio le prueba un suéter rojo y verde con adornos blancos a su novio. ―¿Qué te parece éste? ―le pregunta al menor. Jisung observa que hay un ciervo como figura principal y una frase que dice: "My deer".

―No sé qué dice ―admite al mayor. Chenle se aleja de él y le muestra el otro suéter.

Tiene los colores rojo y verde, invertidos, con los mismos adornos blancos. La diferencia era que había una especie de cuerda como diseño principal y la frase decía otra cosa: "My rein". ―Éste dice 'Mi rienda' y ese 'Mi ciervo' ―explica con emoción.

Jisung frunce el ceño. ―Todavía no lo entiendo ―Mark comienza a reírse cuando se da cuenta.

―Reindeer significa Reno ―explica Jaemin al menor, igual de divertido que Mark.

―Pero, ¿por qué te ríes? ―pregunta el maknae hacia Mark, quien suelta carcajadas que resuenan en aquel pasillo.

Haechan llega segundos después, preguntándole a Jeno la situación, por lo que el mayor le explica en voz baja. ―Es una especie de broma, creo ―le dice Renjun al menor, sonriendo con diversión.

El moreno se ríe ante la explicación del pelinegro, recostándose en él para sostenerse. ―¿A qué te refieres? ―Renjun le pasa un brazo por los hombros al menor, ante su ingenua curiosidad.

―Bueno, sí no me equivoco ―murmura en voz baja―, por separado significan cosas diferentes, pero juntas significan Reno ―explica primero al menor―. Pero están separadas así para que haga alusión a que la "cuerda" lleva las riendas del "ciervo" ―termina de decir con labios apretados, aguantándose la risa.

Mark y Haechan vuelven a reírse estruendosamente, al mismo tiempo que Xiaojun se cubre la boca (como puede) para evitar soltar una risa. Jaemin sonríe divertido y Jeno sigue igual de inexpresivo que siempre, aunque en sus ojos hay un brillo que denota gracia por la situación.

Chenle lo mira con ojos resplandecientes. ―Queda perfecto con nosotros ―menciona con alegría. Jisung rueda los ojos internamente, pero finalmente asiente a su novio.

Nunca puede negarle nada al brillo en los ojos del mayor.

Finalmente, Renjun toma dos suéteres navideños que dicen lo mismo, y uno con una frase diferente. Los dos primeros vienen estampados con un hombre de nieve sonriente y dicen: "Sí se pierde en la ventisca, favor de regresar al buzón ______", en conjunto con el otro que lleva la imagen de un buzón de correo con las palabras: "Soy el buzón ______", de tal manera para que pudiera coserse el nombre.

Se los muestra al par con una dulce sonrisa. ―Éstos son bonitos ―murmura con emoción. En sus ojos hay expectativa de una respuesta, pero es más que obvio que desea una afirmativa.

Ambos asienten sin dudarlo.

《♡》

Los días previos a la Navidad siguen su curso, sin un rastro más de nieve después de aquella ligera nevada.

El 24 de diciembre llega para la satisfacción de los amigos, provocando que algunos de ellos se levanten más temprano de lo usual y se mensajeen para conversar un poco antes de volver a verse.

Renjun baja a desayunar tras lavarse los dientes, seguido de su primo, quien se había quedado a dormir para poder ir todos juntos a la casa de Mark. El padre de Renjun había pedido vacaciones de manera similar que Lucas, ya que tenía libre los días 24, 25, 30, 31 y 1ro, para pasarla en familia.

Comen con cierto bullicio, ya que los miembros de la familia se encuentran emocionados. Cada quien se dedica a hacer algo diferente durante todo el día, mientras esperan a que sea el tiempo correcto de poder ir a la casa de los Lee. El menor del hogar prepara su regalo, diciéndole a su primo quién es la persona que lo recibirá, y obteniendo una sonrisa carismática ante el nombre. Lucas a su vez, decide decirle, ya que ninguno de los dos va a dárselo al otro.

Buscan la ropa que llevarán puesta, siendo el menor quien guarda en su maleta los suéteres de pareja y los pijamas que compró para sus amigos, sonriendo alegremente al pensar en la fiesta que tendrán más tarde.

Renjun y su primo se recuestan en la cama. Ambos miran el techo. ―No puedo creer que Navidad será en un par de horas ―murmura Lucas con asombro. El menor a su lado asiente, apoyado en su hombro.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en aquel año, la mayoría buenas, aunque hubo una que otra mala (como su especie de separación incómoda con el par antes de oficialmente estar juntos). Muchos aspectos en su vida habían cambiado desde que llegó al pueblo, sobre todo desde que conoció al par que ahora sale con él.

El tiempo prácticamente pasó volando desde que les había regalado un par de chocolates en San Valentín, hasta poder celebrar Navidad junto a ellos, a pesar de que la familia de ambos no estuviera ahí. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El día que Taeyong había propuesto hacer la cena navideña en su hogar; ya que contrariamente a lo dicho por su pareja, al dueño de la casa le encantaba tener su casa repleta de personas, sobre todo si estos eran familia y amigos. Renjun había pensado que sería buena idea invitar a la familia de Jaemin y Jeno, y poder al fin conocerlos.

Desafortunadamente, en cuanto mencionó aquello, tanto el albino como el pelinegro cambiaron su semblante a uno más serio, al mismo tiempo que Johnny dejaba de reírse de lo que sea que Taeyong y él estaban conversando en la cocina. El mayor le había dedica una mirada extraña, justo como Jaehyun, quien se hallaba cerca de los chicos, en la mesa.

El grupo de amigos no entendió el cambio repentino de atmósfera, y sólo Jeno había sido el único en responder. ―Mi familia no estará en Navidad ―fue todo lo que había dicho.

Jaemin asiente lentamente, una sonrisa incómoda en su cara. ―A mis hermanos no les gustan los extraños ―menciona con ironía. Se acerca a darle un beso en el cuello al menor, zanjando el tema.

Taeyong habla después, al ver la expresión un poco intimidada de Renjun. ―Está bien. No quisiera molestar a nadie en un día tan especial. Sí ellos tienen otros planes, por mí no hay problema ―sonríe amablemente, aunque puede verse lo incómodo del gesto en las esquinas de su boca. Johnny y Jaehyun asienten a sus palabras.

Jeno toma su mano y le da un beso. ―Les diré en otra ocasión ―dice con simpleza. El menor asiente suavemente, todavía acongojado.

Era en momentos como esos cuando sentía que el miedo a lo desconocido era mayor, y lo que más le aterraba, era que ni siquiera entendía qué era aquello tan desconocido.

El menor se levanta de la cama para mirar a su primo. ―Te compré un pijama, ¿lo usarás? ―el mayor se levanta del mismo modo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

―¿En serio? ―Renjun asiente emocionado, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la maleta donde guardó todas las cosas.

Saca un conjunto azul con bastones de caramelo. ―También hay otros verdes con galletas de jengibre ―le aclara al mayor.

Lucas toma la prenda con emoción. ―Usaré éste, gracias ―exclama con una sonrisa. El menor le devuelve la sonrisa y señala la puerta del baño.

―Voy a bañarme ahora. ¿Tú lo harás cuando termine o más tarde? ―Lucas guarda el pijama en su propia maleta.

―Después de ti ―responde de espaldas a él. Renjun contesta una afirmación y va donde su armario a buscar algo para ponerse mientras están en su casa.

De igual forma, todavía quedan un par de horas antes de partir a casa de Taeyong.

《♡》

Cuando el reloj marca las 7 de la tarde, Renjun y Lucas comienzan a vestirse para la fiesta. Tardan un par de minutos, y finalmente salen con sus maletas preparadas a la sala de su casa. El padre de Renjun sale con el regalo en brazos, alegando que la madre del menor saldrá en un par de minutos más. Los tres esperan a la mujer, armando una pequeña conversación sobre la cena navideña, hasta que ella baja por las escaleras con su propio regalo en mano.

Renjun sube a la camioneta de Lucas, acomodando el regalo en su regazo y cuidando además el de su primo. Sus padres no se quedarán a dormir como él y el mayor, así que llevarán su propio auto. El camino no es tan largo al ir ambos conversando de cualquier cosa para pasar el rato. Vislumbran la casa de los Lee, la cual se encuentra siendo decorada por Jaehyun y Mark, cubierta de nieve además por los copos helados que caen suavemente.

Ambos saludan a los cuatro nuevos huéspedes. ―Hola, son los primeros en llegar ―anuncia Mark cuando se acerca a recibirlos. Lleva un grueso abrigo encima de su suéter navideño, con un pequeño muñeco de nieve estampado. Trae un gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza.

Jaehyun señala el interior de la casa educadamente. ―Pueden esperar dentro. Hay una mesa donde Taeyong puso una manta para dejar los obsequios ―menciona con voz tranquila. También lleva un gorro de Santa Claus, aunque no lleva abrigo, sólo el suéter navideño, con un muñeco de nieve más grande que el de Mark.

La madre de Renjun asiente. ―Está bien, los esperamos entonces ―responde con una sonrisa. El resto de la familia la sigue a paso animado al interior de la casa.

Dentro, la decoración es mucho más bonita que la de afuera, siendo la chimenea encendida (sólo para aquellas épocas), la que más resaltaba el ambiente. Había pequeñas esferas con luces en los bordes del techo. Adornos de copos de nieve, galletas de jengibre, hombres de nieve y bastones de caramelo. Un árbol de Navidad muy bonito color verde, lleno de accesorios y un gorrito de Santa Claus más pequeño que el Mark y Jaehyun en la punta.

Johnny les sonríe a los cuatro mientras coloca los calcetines en la chimenea. ―Taeyong está preparando la cena ―menciona antes de volver a su tarea. Lleva un sueter naviedeño también, con pequeños renos bordados.

La madre de Renjun parece emocionada ante ello, por lo que se aleja del pequeño grupo y va donde el nombrado para ayudarle a terminar la comida, dejando su regalo en la mesa que se había indicado anteriormente.

Lucas señala la puerta de entrada. ―Les daré una mano allá afuera ―anuncia alegremente, poniendo su obsequio donde la mujer momentos atrás, para después salir a donde Jaehyun y Mark.

El padre de Renjun observa a éste. ―Supongo que sólo esperaremos tú y yo ―el menor asiente con una sonrisa, al momento que ambos copian las acciones de Lucas, y luego se sientan en el sofá.

El resto de presentes llegan conforme pasa el tiempo, dejando los obsequios tranquilamente en el lugar correspondiente. Los padres de Jisung y el propio Chenle parecen felices por los suéteres en conjunto del par, siendo los dos mayores quienes lucían más divertidos, mientras que el menor de todos parecía resignado y hasta un poco feliz por la prenda.

Haechan llegó después de ellos con su abuela, llevando un suéter en conjunto con ella que la mujer había cosido a mano. El menor lucía mucho más alegre que Jisung con su propio suéter, presumiendo lo mucho que lo amaba su abuelita por haberle hecho uno especial para él. Renjun le agradeció a la amorosa anciana en voz baja por haber bordado los nombres de los tres en sus propias prendas (refiriéndose a él y sus dos novios).

Xiaojun y su familia llegaron minutos después, cantando un pequeño villancico en broma, para luego entrar en la casa saludando a todos. Ellos no llevaban suéteres, pero a nadie pareció importarle, dándoles la bienvenida. Los últimos en llegar fueron Jeno y Jaemin, quienes parecían estarse peleando justo antes de que Jaehyun abriera la puerta para recibirlos. Saludaron a todos tranquilamente y tras ello, fueron a donde el joven Huang los esperaba sentado.

Cuando Haechan notó que Renjun no les había dado los suéteres, le preguntó la razón. El castaño se sonrojó y miró tentativamente a sus padres. ―Es que no les he dicho a mis papás ―murmuró con vergüenza. El moreno asintió al comprender, dejando el tema para después.

Jaehyun repartió los gorros de Santa Claus cuando todos terminaron de llegar, colocándolo en la cabeza de todos con calma y recibiendo sonrisas de agradecimiento (menos de Jeno, claro).

Al terminar de preparar la cena, la madre de Renjun y Taeyong comenzaron a llevar los platillos a la mesa con ayuda de Johnny y Lucas. Por suerte, Jaehyun había colocado otra mesa al lado para que todos pudieran sentarse cómodamente.

El resto de los presentes se encargaron de repartir la comida y las bebidas, tomando vino los adultos y sidra espumosa los jóvenes. Comieron en un ambiente familiar y divertido, olvidando momentáneamente los problemas fuera de su burbuja y las preocupaciones. Ni siquiera era importante lo poco tradicional de la festividad, puesto que provenía de otro país, pero era bonito, porque hacía que todos se sintieran más cerca los unos con los otros.

Renjun podía observar a Haechan, Xiaojun y Chenle entablando una conversación con los padres de Jisung, de la cual Taeyong se hizo parte en segundos. Mark, Jaehyun y Lucas tenían una charla sobre recuerdos de la niñez, aunque parecía más bien que el mayor sólo escuchaba al par. Johnny contaba anécdotas de algunos de sus viajes por otras ciudades o países siendo escuchado por Jisung, los padres de Renjun y el hermano de Xiaojun.

La abuela de Haechan hablaba tranquilamente con Jaemin, quien parecía más tranquilo de lo usual y, extrañamente, era sumamente respetuoso con la mujer al momento de participar en la conversación. Jeno veía a todo el mundo con cierta curiosidad en los ojos, tratando de entender las reacciones o los cambios de tonalidad en la voz. En algún momento el hermano de Xiaojun (Xiaocheng, como le habían apodado), se giró para comenzar una pequeña charla con él, notando que el pelinegro sabía tanto de animales que lo emocionó enseguida.

El castaño sentía una plenitud al ver a todos sus seres queridos tan felices y tranquilos, hablando de cualquier cosa y pasando el rato de forma tan natural, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Quería poder atesorar estos recuerdos eternamente y también deseaba poder vivir la misma sensación siempre si era posible.

_"Por favor, deja que dure toda la vida."_

《♡》

Tras la cena, el grupo de los jóvenes pidieron permiso para salir a crear muñecos de nieve, siendo acompañados por Johnny y Lucas. Los amigos se dividieron en equipos; el primero formado por Mark, Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin, y el segundo por Xiaojun, Haechan, Chenle y Jisung. Comienzan a crear las enormes bolas de nieve para el muñeco, jugando de vez en cuando con el granizo. Tardan por varios minutos, hasta que logran terminan y lo decoran con las cosas a su alcance.

Johnny y Lucas se convierten en los jueces, analizando ambos hombres de nieve y charlando con expresiones serias entre ellos para decidir por el mejor. Ambos señalan el del primer equipo, escuchando con gracia los vítores emocionados y los de decepción del otro equipo. Haechan señala al par. ―Sólo porque Renjun y Mark están en ese quipo ―el castaño sonríe divertido, aunque Mark se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello.

Lucas se ríe al entender la broma, y aunque Johnny parece divertido, finge confusión al fruncir el ceño. ―No sé de qué hablas ―exclama con falsa modestia.

El moreno luce algo molesto, por lo cual toma un poco de nieve, haciendo una bola con ésta y tirándola hacia el mayor. Éste abre la boca indignado cuando la bola impacta. ―Esto es guerra ―murmura entre dientes, justo antes de agacharse rápidamente para hacer su propia bola de nieve.

El resto comienza reírse y a gritar con diversión, uniéndose al juego al momento de crear bolas y lanzarlas a diestra y siniestra. El único confundido es Jeno, que simplemente hace bolas de forma casi perfecta mientras se las obsequia a su novio, al mismo tiempo que evade los proyectiles. Corretean por un largo rato hasta que Taeyong asoma su cabeza detrás de la puerta.

Parece animado al descubrir lo que hacen, y les sonríe con cariño al grupo. ―Es hora de entrar. Vamos, pueden resfriarse ―hace un ademán con su cabeza, señalando el interior de su casa.

Los chicos obedecen tranquilamente, tomando sus gorros en el suelo, aquellos que los dejaron caer por accidente, todavía riéndose por los juegos previos. El grupo de amigos se sacuden la nieve en la entrada, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Mark a ponerse el pijama que Renjun les había obsequiado, con Lucas siguiéndolos puesto que también llevaba uno para él.

Se cambiaron rápidamente, dejando la ropa acomodada por orden de Mark y Xiaojun, quienes sabían que probablemente dejarían un desorden al irse a dormir.

Al bajar nuevamente, le mostraron al resto de presentes la ropa ya puesta, recibiendo palabras de parte de las madres y la abuela de Haechan, alegando que se veían muy lindos. Renjun, Jeno, Haechan y Lucas usan el pijama azul con bastones de caramelo, mientras que Jaemin, Mark, Chenle, Jisung y Xiaojun llevan el verde con galletas de jengibre.

Jaemin estuvo inconforme con tener que usar uno diferente al de Renjun, pero ya que no habían más, tuvo que utilizar uno de los verdes, para diversión del resto. El castaño le había dado un pequeño beso como disculpa, por lo que el mayor estuvo más tranquilo el resto de la noche.

Todos se trasladaron entonces cerca de la chimenea, contando historias de navidades pasadas o regalos interesantes que obtuvieron, mientras esperaban pacientemente a la media noche.

―Una vez recibí una corbata de camarones en mi trabajo ―había mencionado el padre de Xiaojun. Todos le prestaban atención―. Lo divertido fue que soy alérgico a los mariscos y en cuanto se enteró, me pidió muchas disculpas ―se ríe ante el recuerdo, seguido de su esposa y los demás.

Johnny asiente divertido. ―Yo recibí una sopa de pollo enlatada ―sus ojos se entrecierran en buen humor.

Taeyong señala a su pareja. ―Jaehyun me dio unos calcetines cuando apenas comenzamos a salir ―el nombrado sonríe vagamente, entre divertido y apenado―. Estaban bonitos y cómodos, no te preocupes ―le da un beso en la mejilla. Jaehyun lo abraza de la cintura en respuesta.

Haechan abraza a su abuela, recostándose en ella. ―Una vez le tejí un gorro de lana a Donghyuck cuando tenía 8 años. Estaba tan feliz que lo llevaba a todos lados. Ni siquiera me dejaba quitárselo para lavarlo ―el nombrado esconde su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

―¡Abuelita, no les digas esas cosas! ―murmura avergonzado.

Todos se ríen. ―Yo recuerdo que una navidad ―comienza el padre de Renjun―, cuando mi padre acompañó a Renjun a buscar un árbol, ¿lo recuerdas? ―le pregunta al menor. Éste asiente con una sonrisa―. Él... no creía en esas festividades, pero Renjun estaba tan emocionado con la idea, que no pudo negarse ―le dedica una mirada cariñosa a su esposa, que ella regresa―. No regresaron hasta que encontraron el más grande y bonito de todos ―sonríe―. Él era así... no era muy expresivo, pero te demostraba su cariño con detalles como ese ―termina con una mirada nostálgica. Renjun le dedica una mirada afectada, pero sonríe, sabiendo que aquellas memorias deberían ser recordadas con cariño.

Habla a continuación. ―Quisiera tomar una foto de este momento ―menciona con suavidad. Todos le prestan atención―. Sí ustedes gustan ―se sonroja con timidez.

Lucas le pasa un brazo por los hombros. ―¡Claro! Sería genial ―le sonríe. El menor le sonríe de vuelta y se levanta de su lugar para ir en busca de su cámara.

Al regresar con cámara en manos, todos están levantados del suelo, esperándolo para posar en la foto. Discuten un rato por quién debería tomar la foto, siendo Johnny el partidario principal. Toma un par de fotos hasta que Xiaocheng decide ser el siguiente en tomar las fotos, para dejar que Johnny salga en algunas.

Después de aquello, se dispersan un poco para tomarse fotos con sus propios teléfonos, siendo Renjun el único que utiliza simplemente su cámara. El menor se toma varias fotografías con sus amigos y con cada uno de los presentes, cambiando el aparato de mano en mano dependiendo de quienes eran los que saldrían en la foto.

Al acabar, todos se acercan para ver los resultados, pidiéndole al menor una copia para cada uno al imprimirlas. Él asiente alegremente.

Finalmente, las 12 se cumplen y los presentes se levantan nuevamente para dar abrazos y decirse Feliz Navidad entre todos. Algunos abrazos duran más, otros parecen más sentimentales y en algunas ocasiones hay incluso besos por las parejas (siendo Renjun con sus novios los únicos que no).

Al terminar, se acomodan entre los sofás y la alfombra en el suelo para dar los obsequios. Se miran con emoción y curiosidad, deseando saber quién les dará un regalo o qué será lo que recibirán. Taeyong pide a algún voluntario para dar el primer obsequio, siendo el menor de la familia Huang quien toma la iniciativa.

Se levanta de su lugar con timidez. Tomando una bolsa del montón y acercándose al hermano de Xiaojun para entregarlo. Sonríe avergonzado. ―Feliz Navidad. Espero te guste ―el mayor la toma con un agradecimiento y al abrirla, descubre una taza con un estampado de dinosaurios.

Sonríe al momento. ―Gracias y feliz Navidad ―le dice al castaño―. En realidad, acabo de romper mi taza favorita y he tenido que beber café en un termo ―menciona divertido. Xiaojun asiente en respuesta, por lo que Renjun sonríe más contento. Xiaocheng se levanta entonces, tomando una pequeña caja envuelta y se la tiende a su padre―. Feliz Navidad ―dice alegremente.

El hombre dice. ―Feliz Navidad ―antes de romper la envoltura. Se ríe divertido al ver el interior. Le da la vuelta al empaque para que todos puedan ver el set de corbatas perfectamente acomodadas dentro―. Me encanta, muchas gracias ―sonríe a su hijo mayor. El señor Xiao deja la caja con su esposa, y se dirige a buscar una caja también. Esta es un poco más pesada que la anterior, dándosela cuidadosamente a la madre de Renjun―. Feliz Navidad ―menciona felizmente.

Ella sonríe, tomando el obsequio con alegría. ―Feliz Navidad ―responde del mismo modo. Se da cuenta que la caja tiene una tapa y no una envoltura, por lo que simplemente la levanta y se sorprende con el interior. Es una paleta de sombras en tonalidades cafés―. Éste color me encanta, de verdad muchas gracias ―dice emocionada.

El señor Xiao sonríe. ―No mentiré. Le pedí ayuda a la chica de la tienda ―los presentes se rieron ante ello.

La madre de Renjun se levanta ahora de su asiento, buscando con la mirada una bolsa parecida a la de Renjun. Se la da a la madre de Xiaojun. ―Feliz Navidad ―le sonríe a la mujer.

―Feliz Navidad ―contesta ésta amablemente. Una sonrisa en su rostro de igual modo. Saca una pequeña caja dentro de la bolsa, descubriendo que se trata de un perfume. La señora Xiao parece curiosa, porque abre el empaque y huele la esencia. Sonríe gratamente―. Huele exquisito, muchas gracias ―le dice con sinceridad. La madre de Renjun sonríe en respuesta. La señora Xiao hace lo mismo que los demás, así que toma una pequeña cajita del montón y se la tiende amablemente a Lucas―. Feliz Navidad ―le dice a éste―. Vi que llevabas uno y pensé que te gustaría ―menciona al volver a sentarse.

Lucas abre la pequeña caja, observando dentro un anillo de plata con una hilera de joyería en el medio. ―Feliz Navidad, muchas gracias ―le responde a la mujer, sonriendo alegremente ante el obsequio.

Xiaojun se acerca al mayor. ―¿Tienes un anillo? ―pregunta curioso. Lucas asiente, mostrándole su anillo idéntico al de Renjun.

―Mi abuelo me lo dio antes de morir, pero no lo había usado porque Renjun todavía no tenía el suyo ―le dice amablemente. El menor asiente, comprendiendo. Lucas se levanta de un salto a buscar su regalo. Buscando una de las bolsas más grandes y entregándola a Mark con una enorme sonrisa―. Feliz Navidad ―dice, antes de volver a sentarse y ver su reacción.

El susodicho rompe las grapas de la bolsa que impiden ver el interior, abriendo los ojos con asombro, y sacando rápidamente el obsequio. Es un peluche de una sandía. Tiene la forma de una entera y hay una carita feliz a un lado que la hace lucir muy tierna. ―¡Amo las sandías, me encanta! ―abraza el peluche con fuerza, ocasionando que Lucas se ría estruendosamente―. Feliz Navidad ―le dice alegremente al mayor. Éste simplemente sonríe. Mark deja su peluche cuidadosamente en su lugar y va en busca de su obsequio. Toma una bolsa también y se la entrega a la madre de Jisung. Sonríe apenado―. Feliz Navidad ―dice tímidamente.

―Feliz Navidad ―responde ella con una sonrisa alentadora. Abre la bolsa y descubre unas orejeras para el frío color azul claro. Su sonrisa se vuelve enternecida―. Son muy bonitas. Gracias, Mark ―dice con cariño al menor. El pelinegro se sonroja, pero parece más tranquilo. La señora Park se dirige por su regalo, tomando un paquete envuelto que le tiende a Chenle―. Feliz Navidad ―dice cariñosamente.

El menor le sonríe. ―Feliz Navidad ―murmura, al momento que rompe la envoltura, descubriendo una camisa de tela bonita color vino. Su sonrisa se ensancha―. Muchas gracias, señora Park. Me gusta mucho ―menciona a la amable mujer. Ella asiente con tranquilidad. Chenle va a la mesa con el resto de regalos, riéndose al tomar una caja de tamaño promedio y dándosela a Jeno―. Feliz Navidad, hyung ―menciona entre emocionado y divertido.

El mayor toma el regalo tranquilamente. ―Feliz Navidad ―responde simplemente. Analiza la caja unos segundos, sin entender el contenido, por lo que abre la envoltura de esta y mira el obsequio.

Los jóvenes se acercan al notar lo que es. ―¿¡Un teléfono!? ―exclama Haechan con sorpresa.

Miran a Chenle, quien sonríe satisfecho con las reacciones. ―Es que Jeno-hyung no tenía uno, y creí que le hacía falta ―murmura alegremente. Todos parpadean ante eso.

_"Cosa de ricos."_

Jeno mira al menor. ―Gracias ―dice en calma. Dejando la caja con el teléfono en su lugar, al ir por el regalo que dará a continuación. Toma la otra bolsa grande y va donde Haechan para entregársela―. Feliz Navidad ―dice al moreno, repitiendo lo mismo que los anteriores.

Haechan sonríe felizmente, tomándola con alegría. ―Feliz Navidad ―murmura con retintín. Abriendo la bolsa del mismo modo que Mark. Sus ojos brillan con emoción. Se abraza al peluche de oso como un niño pequeño―. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―deja el peluche en su asiento y se abalanza a darle un abrazo al contrario.

Jeno parpadea ante la acción, mirando a Renjun en busca de ayuda. Éste sonríe divertido y le hace una seña de que regrese el gesto. Jeno simplemente le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

El peligris se separa de Jeno rápidamente y se dirige a por el obsequio de la persona que le tocó. Toma un paquete igual de emocionado y se lo da a Xiaojun con una sonrisa. ―Feliz Navidad, Dejun ―el mayor entrecierra los ojos ante la falta de honorífico, pero no dice nada.

Simplemente responde. ―Feliz Navidad ―antes de abrir la tapa y sonreír con ternura. Unos chocolates de su marca y sabor favoritos estaban dentro. Toma uno con alegría y se lo lleva a la boca―. Gracias ―dice al masticar, sonriéndole al menor. Éste sólo se encoge de hombros. Xiaojun deja los chocolates en su asiento y va a buscar su regalo. Toma una pequeña caja envuelta y se la tiende al padre de Renjun―. Feliz Navidad ―dice al mayor.

―Feliz Navidad ―contesta éste con tranquilidad. Abre el envoltorio y saca la caja del interior, abriendo el empaque para poder oler el perfume. Sonríe satisfecho con el aroma―. Huele muy bien, muchas gracias ―el menor se sonroja, contento con la reacción. El señor Huang le entrega su regalo al padre de Jisung en cuanto lo toma―. Feliz Navidad ―dice a éste amablemente.

―Feliz Navidad ―responde del mismo modo. Es una caja envuelta, aunque es más grande que la del contrario. Rompe la envoltura y se da cuenta que son unos zapatos, así que saca éstos de la caja y sonríe ante el diseño―. Gracias, yo quería éstos desde hace tiempo ―menciona felizmente. El padre de Renjun asiente del mismo modo. Se levanta para darle su regalo al siguiente, sonriéndole cariñosamente a su hijo―. Feliz Navidad, Jisung ―el menor sonríe en respuesta.

―Feliz Navidad, papá ―murmura mientras abre la envoltura de su empaque. Dentro vienen 5 tomos de su manga favorito. Sonríe emocionado―. ¡Gracias! Más a mi colección ―dice con alegría, levantándose para abrazar con fuerza a su padre.

El mayor le da un beso en el cabello. ―Te amo mucho, hijo ―le dice con ternura.

―También te amo ―responde del mismo modo el menor. Todos observan el intercambio, sonriendo enternecidos. Jisung se separa del hombre y se dirige a la mesa para entregar su obsequio. Se lo tiende a Taeyong―. Feliz Navidad, hyung ―le dice con una sonrisa.

―Feliz Navidad, Jisung ―murmura con cariño. Abre la cajita en sus manos, sonriendo aún más al ver el contenido. Unos piercings con forma de cruz colgantes brillaban al ser nuevos. Toma la mano del menor con suavidad―. Muchas gracias ―sus ojos cerrándose un poco ante el sentimiento. Jisung asiente tímidamente y vuelve a su lugar junto a Chenle. Taeyong entonces busca un paquete envuelto con papel negro, y se lo entrega a Johnny con una sonrisa cómplice―. Creo que es de tu estilo ―el mayor toma el paquete con una ceja curiosa―. Feliz Navidad ―menciona al sentarse junto a Jaehyun.

―Feliz Navidad ―contesta alegremente el más alto. Abre el empaque con un movimiento fluido y se levanta de su asiento para poder observar mejor la prenda. Es una gabardina color negra, que le llega hasta las rodillas. Se la prueba enseguida―. Tú sabes lo que es bueno, TY ―se dan un apretón de manos para después abrazarse―. Muchas gracias, hombre. Me encantó ―dice con cariño y felicidad. Taeyong le soba la espalda en respuesta. El mayor se deja el abrigo al ir en busca del regalo que obsequiará. Toma una caja del mismo tamaño que la de Chenle. Se la tiende a Jaemin con una sonrisa amigable―. Feliz Navidad, Nana ―le guiña un ojo antes de volver a sentarse.

El albino sonríe seductoramente en respuesta, al igual que siempre. ―Feliz Navidad, Youngho ―murmura con diversión. Le quita el papel que lo envuelve lentamente, alzando una ceja al ver lo que viene dentro. Mira a Johnny con una expresión interrogante.

El mayor suelta una carcajada. ―También te hacía falta ―es todo lo que dice al albino.

Jaemin rueda los ojos con diversión, y finalmente deja ver al resto el regalo en cuestión. Todos se sorprenden al ver que ha recibido un teléfono justo como Jeno. El albino se encoge de hombros. ―Ahora Hansol dejará de molestar con que consiga uno ―murmura con suficiencia. Renjun sonríe ante eso. Jaemin se levanta tranquilamente a por el obsequio, tomando la caja del vino que descaradamente decidió no envolver en ninguna caja o bolsa―. Feliz Navidad, Yoonoh ―dice con voz seductora, al tendérsela a Jaehyun.

El contrario le sonríe ligeramente, con un brillo divertido por la tonalidad en la voz del menor. ―Feliz Navidad, Jaemin ―responde con paciencia al albino. Toma con calma la caja, dejándola con cuidado a un lado de su asiento―. Muchas gracias ―dice educadamente. Jaemin ensancha su sonrisa y regresa a su lugar junto al castaño. Jaehyun toma uno de los dos obsequios que quedan, y le da el suyo a la abuela de Haechan―. Feliz Navidad ―murmura respetuosamente al tenderle la cajita a la mujer.

Ésta toma el objeto con suavidad, sonriendo maternalmente al castaño. ―Feliz Navidad ―responde del mismo modo. Abre la tapa de la cajita y sonríe aún más cuando ve el contenido. Dentro hay un collar con una piedra de color rosa lila, envuelta en tiras de metal que la protegen de caerse de la cadena que la sostiene. Mira a Jaehyun―. Es muy hermosa, muchas gracias ―dice con voz afectada y agradecida.

El contrario sonríe amablemente. ―Es una piedra de kunzita. Ayudan a sanar heridas y al amor ―menciona con suavidad. Ella asiente al comprender.

Finalmente, la mujer toma el último regalo con calma, dándoselo a Renjun con una sonrisa maternal. ―Feliz Navidad ―el menor sonríe con tranquilidad a la abuela de Haechan.

―Feliz Navidad ―contesta suavemente. Toma el paquete en sus manos, quitándole la envoltura tímidamente y dejando escapar una sonrisa reluciente con ojos brillantes. Mira a la mujer con cariño―. Muchas gracias ―murmura con ternura. Su voz sonando débilmente.

Había un suéter de lana hecho a mano color azul claro, de tal forma que parecían pequeños zorros naranjas y copos de nieve blancos por toda la prenda. Se levantó para darle un abrazo amoroso a la mujer, quien le correspondió enseguida. Se quedaron unos momentos así, hasta que regresaron a sus asientos tranquilamente.

Taeyong fue el siguiente en hablar. ―¿Quieren un poco de chocolate caliente? ―pregunta a los presentes, recibiendo afirmaciones de parte de todos.

La noche siguió su curso, mientras todos contaban historias, pasando tiempo de calidad los unos con los otros y en algún momento cantan una canción para relajar el ambiente. Cuando se cumplen las 2 de la mañana, los padres de Renjun, Jisung y Xiaojun se despiden de los jóvenes, deseándoles una bonita velada el resto de la noche/madrugada.

Los menores de despiden de igual forma, abrazando a sus respectivos padres, e incluso Haechan desea volver con su abuelita para no dejarla sola, aunque ésta decide aceptar quedarse en casa de los padres de Renjun para no hacer que su nieto tenga que irse.

El grupo de amigos se quedan jugando juegos de mesa o comiendo nuevamente con los mayores, escuchando las historias sin fin de Johnny y los recuerdos de la infancia de Taeyong.

Renjun y el resto de sus amigos ayudan al par a utilizar sus nuevos teléfonos, siendo Jaemin el único que parece más experto en ello. Son rápidos en comprender, aprendiendo a llamar, mandar mensajes, descargar aplicaciones, usar algunas de éstas y agregando los números de todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes.

Jaemin y Jeno toman una foto de Renjun al momento de aprender a usar la cámara para poder tener un fondo de pantalla. El menor se sonrojó por ello, mientras que los demás rieron divertidos ante la acción tan repentina (aunque todos sabían que eventualmente sucedería).

Se quedan hablando durante un largo rato, con Renjun recostado entre sus novios, siendo abrazado por ambos; Taeyong quien también es abrazado por Jaehyun; Xiaojun, Haechan, Mark y Lucas que están acurrucados juntos en busca de calidez; Johnny que observa a todos pacíficamente al tomar de su chocolate; y Chenle, envuelto entre los brazos de Jisung, observando a Jaehyun (quien es el que está hablando ahora) con curiosidad e interés.

Jaehyun hace un ademán al hablar. ―Entonces Taeyong dejó de hablarme ―el nombrado recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, recordando aquellos momentos con nostalgia―. Y pasó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a dirigirle la palabra ―termina con calma, aunque hay un deje de algo en sus ojos, como si estuviera reviviendo el momento.

Mark fue el siguiente en hablar. ―Hyung, jamás entendí por qué Taeyong dejó de hablarte ―admite con curiosidad. El resto mira hacia Mark y después a Jaehyun correspondientemente.

Taeyong y Jaehyun se dan una mirada. El rubio le sonríe de cierta manera, y le da un beso en la mejilla al castaño. ―Digamos que me engañó ―es todo lo que Taeyong dice.

Los demás parecen sorprendidos, y aunque quieren preguntar, algo les hace cambiar de opinión, observando que aquello que los hizo casi separarse, quedó atrás.

Taeyong observa el reloj colgado en la pared sobre la chimenea. ―Ya es tarde, hora de dormir ―menciona al levantarse, seguido de Jaehyun y Johnny. Los menores del grupo protestan, mirando al mayor con ojos de cachorro―. Son las 3:47 de la madrugada. Es tarde ―les dedica una mirada que no admite más reclamos.

Haechan y Chenle hacen pucheros, levantándose junto al resto, incluido Lucas, quien se había unido a la protesta más por diversión, que por desear quedarse más tiempo.

Los menores toman sus regalos y se dirigen a las escaleras para acomodarse y poder dormir. Dejan los obsequios a un lado para que no estorben y se dirigen a los baños para lavarse los dientes. Mark, Haechan, Xiaojun y Johnny usan la del propio Mark. Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno y Lucas usan el baño general, y Taeyong y Jaehyun usan el de su habitación.

A pesar de que el grupo quiere pasar más tiempo hablando y conversando, Johnny no los deja, mandándolos a sus respectivas recamaras para dormir. Chenle, Jisung y Xiaojun comparten una, mientras que Haechan, Mark y Johnny usan la del menor de los Lee. Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno y Lucas se mueven de habitación tras lavarse los dientes, deseándole buenas noches al resto.

El primo del menor no parece importarle verlos acomodarse los tres en la cama, bostezando con cansancio y sonriéndoles con su alegría de siempre antes de caer inconsciente. Renjun sonríe ante ello, envidiando un poco al mayor, quien parece poder caer rendido donde sea que duerma.

Se acurruca entre el par, sonriendo con cierta timidez a ambos. ―Estoy un poco emocionado ―admite en un murmuro. Jeno se acerca para respirar el aroma de su cuello, escuchándolo en silencio, al mismo tiempo que Jaemin se acomoda de lado para poder verlo mejor.

El albino hace la siguiente pregunta. ―¿Por qué? ―su voz tan baja como la del castaño, sonriendo ante la atmosfera tan íntima.

El menor descansa su cabeza en la del pelinegro, mirando a Jaemin. ―Porque es nuestra primera navidad juntos ―responde, con una sonrisa temblorosa y ojos brillantes. Mira el techo momentáneamente―. Y quisiera pasar el resto junto a ustedes también ―confiesa con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

Hay algo particularmente intenso en sus palabras y la manera en que lo dice, que ocasiona en Jeno el apretarlo más contra sí y en Jaemin que cambie su expresión a una menos turbulenta. El pelinegro habla ahora. ―Yo también ―Renjun le presta atención―. Yo quiero pasar todas las navidades contigo ―en sus ojos hay honestidad sin vacilación.

Jaemin no responde, por primera vez. En cambio, toma la mano del castaño y le da un beso con delicadeza, mirándolo en todo momento. Renjun traga saliva, extrañamente afectado con ambas atenciones, y cierra los ojos, buscando el poder dormir y calmar su corazón.

Los quería, pero todavía no era momento de decirlo.

《♡》

Renjun despertó con dificultad, parpadeando para aclarar su visión. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, mirando a Jaemin y Jeno durmiendo a ambos lados de donde estaba. El castaño estiró su mano buscando su teléfono para verificar la hora.

Eran las 4:15 de la madrugada, apenas había dormido algo antes de volver a despertar. Hizo una mueca, disgustado, pensando en volver a dormirse cuando tuvo ganas de usar el baño. Salió de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos en la cama y al mismo tiempo evitando pisar a Lucas en la colchoneta del suelo.

Rodeó a su primo y abrió la puerta lentamente con teléfono en mano para alumbrar en la oscuridad. Fue rápidamente al baño, sabiendo que Jaehyun o Taeyong podrían escucharlo al estar prácticamente del otro lado del pasillo, y al salir silenciosamente tras terminar, se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras para regresar a su habitación.

Estaba en el comienzo de éstas cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se detuvo al momento, confundido y curioso. Se quedó quieto, esperando haberlo imaginado y que no haya sido algún fantasma o un sujeto extraño en la casa (después del par de acontecimientos que sucedieron ahí, ya nada le sorprendía).

Nada se escuchó, por lo que decidió que efectivamente su miedo ya le estaba dando una mala pasada y pisó el primer escalón. El ruido se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez no sintió miedo, sino su corazón latió repentinamente al prestarle atención.

Quería pensar que quizá lo malentendió, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no fuera tonto. Eso había exactamente lo que había escuchado.

― _Pero nos puede oír, ah..._ ―la voz temblorosa de Taeyong se escuchaba encajonada al estar del otro lado de la puerta. De todas formas, las mejillas de Renjun no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

― _Mark está durmiendo y los otros igual_ ―esa era la voz de Jaehyun. Más estable que la de su pareja, y mucho más pesada que horas atrás.

― _Per- ¡ah!_ ―ahora todo el cuerpo del menor estaba rojo de la vergüenza―. _Johnny, él-... ¡AH!_ ―se escuchó el golpe de algo impactando con fuerza, y Renjun quería pensar que su mente no estaba tan perturbada para saber lo que era.

― _No digas su nombre cuando estás conmigo_ ―pronunció Jaehyun con la voz grave y tensa.

Ok, eso había sido suficiente.

Renjun prácticamente escapó escaleras abajo, deseando por lo que sea que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta con dedos temblorosos, pero trató de no hacer ruido al subirse nuevamente en la cama. Se tapó la cara, sintiendo ésta tan caliente que quemaba.

Dios, eso había sido vergonzoso hasta la muerte. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas sí alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Tomó la sábana con fuerza y se ocultó dentro de ella, tratando de esconderse del mundo y de ambos chicos a sus costados. Le daba pena que alguno se despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Ni siquiera les había echado un ojo al entrar, simplemente metiéndose dentro de las cobijas, esperando que ambos estuvieran en el quinto sueño.

Porque lo estaban, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi💕
> 
> Dejé un spoiler de algo sobre el capítulo siguiente jsjsjsj. A ver quién adivina. 👀
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios. Amo leerlos uwu
> 
> Por cierto, perdón, ayer olvidé la actualización. No me odien ;-;


	18. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de Navidad uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, se deja a elección del lector continuar a pesar de ello.

La mañana/tarde siguiente, Renjun no pudo ver a la cara a los mayores, teniendo que fingir frío y ocultarse dentro de su suéter en conjunto con sus dos novios. Jaemin parecía divertido y algo más que no pudo descifrar, y Jeno lucía particularmente interesado en su expresión, aunque no lo presionó mucho.

Haechan estuvo molestándolo por un largo rato, hasta que el castaño dijo que había sido una pesadilla, por lo que el moreno junto a Lucas le dieron un abrazo cariñoso.

Jaehyun y Taeyong no parecían afectados por ello (obviamente), pero no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos se fijaría en él y se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado. Johnny incluso le dedicó una mirada extraña a Jaehyun, quien negó imperceptiblemente, dando por terminada la conversación que ni siquiera empezó desde un principio.

Comieron de la comida que había sobrado y pasaron un rato más juntos antes de tener que empacar e irse a sus propios hogares. Johnny llevó nuevamente a Renjun, Jaemin y Jeno a sus casas, mientras Lucas llevaba a Chenle, Jisung, Haechan y Xiaojun.

El castaño se despidió rápidamente del par, prometiendo salir con ambos en días diferentes próximamente. Habló con sus padres en la sala, resumiendo lo mejor que pudo los acontecimientos del resto de la madrugada antes de huir a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo en cuanto entró, al momento en que se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Se abrazó a su almohada.

Dios, no podía olvidar ese momento, no importa cuánto lo intentara, y la peor parte era que eso le recordaba otros momentos que no deberían aparecer -con esa intensidad-, en su mente.

Como la primera vez que Jeno había ido a su habitación (su fijación extraña hacia la forma en que el mayor se acomodaba el saco). Las caricias de Jaemin ante su piel expuesta (que a veces lo hacían estremecerse al recordarlo). El beso de Jaemin (y la sugestiva posición, ahora que lo pensaba). El beso de Jeno (del cual no necesitaba entrar en detalles porque había sido intenso por sí solo).

Las palabras que habían intercambiado él y Jaemin se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _"―Antes no estaba interesado, porque nadie me interesaba_.

 _―Ummm. ¿Entonces sí te interesa ahora?"_.

Dios sabe que no quiere contestar esa pregunta o podría ser contraproducente.

Mejor evadía el tema. Quizá podría olvidarlo y fingir que nada pasaba.

《♡》

Excepto que Renjun había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que apestaba en eso. No podía olvidarlo, por más que intentara.

Actuaba del mismo modo que siempre con el par. Salía con ellos y sus amigos; se tomaban de las manos, se daban abrazos o besos cariñosos, se quedaban a dormir en su cuarto o simplemente iban a comer algo fuera. Lo mismo de siempre. Renjun no quería que sus tontos pensamientos arruinaran nada.

Pero el problema era que sentía una tensión difícil de ignorar cuando estaba a solas con alguno por demasiado tiempo y sus pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo.

Ya no podía sólo dejar a Jaemin deslizar una mano bajo su camisa porque inmediatamente su cuerpo se calentaría con algo más que la timidez, o no dejaría que Jeno bese su cuello lentamente con cariño porque las imágenes del primer beso con él llenarían su cabeza sin dejarle calmarse, y él no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Su falta de experiencia era molesta en éstos momentos, sobre todo porque le daba miedo que alguno se diera cuenta y pudiera pensar que él se sentía incómodo con ellos (cosa que no era ni verdad ni mentira). Había esta cosa extraña en su interior que lo hacía sentirse con ganas de más, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que nada suceda.

No sabía con quién hablar de ello puesto que, por lo que sabía, el resto de sus amigos eran tan vírgenes e inexpertos como él. Sus padres no eran una opción (por obvias razones). Taeyong y Jaehyun tampoco eran una opción, porque aún le daba vergüenza acordarse. Johnny parecía confiable, pero le daba pena preguntarle, y Lucas tenía experiencia, pero algo le decía que sería extraño e incómodo para ambos.

Estaba, de alguna forma, solo en esto, y aunque sabía que podría investigar en Internet, la sola idea de buscar cosas relacionadas con eso le daba una ansiedad horrible (más por timidez que otra cosa).

Actualmente estaba acostado en su cama con Jeno junto a él, quien leía un libro que le había prestado el menor. Era de su saga favorita, Harry Potter, y ya que Renjun tenía miedo de que los libros salieran fuera de su casa (su ansiedad no se esfumaba en ese sentido), el pelinegro los leía ahí para calmar los nervios de su pequeño novio.

Tenía un brazo estirado para dejar al menor recostarse a su lado, mientras que el otro estaba flexionado sobre su pecho al sostener el libro. El mayor leía un poco rápido, ya que pasaba las páginas cada tanto con gesto neutral, aunque no parecía aburrido ni molesto.

Renjun admiraba el perfil del mayor, observando su expresión concentrada, haciéndolo lucir extrañamente más atractivo. Su mandíbula era masculina y afilada, un poco hipnotizante si le preguntan a Renjun. Tenía ese pequeño lunar cerca de su ojo que le causaba ternura al menor y deseo de querer acariciar su rostro con mesura.

Algo pareció llamar la atención del mayor, porque su atención se desvió del libro a los ojos del castaño. Éste sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a su hombro. ―¿Qué te parece? ―hace un ademán hacia el libro en su mano derecha.

Jeno da un parpadeo antes de responder. ―Interesante ―murmura simplemente. Nunca ha sido particularmente hablador, y menos cuando se trata de cosas que no son sobre el menor.

Renjun sonríe aún más, conociendo al mayor y sabiendo que dé no haberle interesado realmente, no hubiera continuado su lectura. Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de ir en busca de su teléfono en el escritorio.

Su padre abre la puerta después de dar unos cuantos toques. ―Hola, chicos ―saluda a ambos con una sonrisa―. Renjun, tu mamá y yo vamos a cenar con los padres de Jisung. Les voy a dejar dinero en mi buró para cuando les dé hambre y quieran pedir algo. De todas formas, pueden preparar algo de la cocina ―el menor asiente, pidiéndole que tengan cuidado y la pasen bien―. Bueno, los dejo. Sí usan la cocina, no olviden limpiarlo ―y tras un asentimiento de parte de ambos, salió de la habitación.

Renjun regresó a su lugar junto al mayor, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de éste. ―¿Quieres que ordenemos algo o quieres prepararlo aquí? ―pregunta el castaño.

―Como desees ―dice Jeno en cambio.

El menor asiente. ―Está bien, igual no tengo hambre, ¿y tú? ―el pelinegro niega―. Lo pensaremos más tarde ―dice al final.

Jeno prosigue con su lectura cuando nota a Renjun cerrar los ojos en descanso. Lee unas cuantas páginas más, antes de memorizar el número de página y cerrar el libro con un suave chasquido. Lo deja en el escritorio. Se recuesta junto al menor, sintiendo a éste respirar calmadamente e intuyendo que no está dormido, aunque sí parece querer un poco de tranquilidad.

El mayor comienza a acariciar sus cabellos con movimientos perezosos, pero dulces, mirando el techo de la habitación con pensamientos silenciosos. Jeno se sentía bien, podía tener al menor entre sus brazos sin hacer nada más o sentirse pleno cuando le daba sonrisas tímidas y dulces. Era la primera vez que no hacer nada con alguien se sentía tan bien para él.

Besarlo era aún mejor, con la satisfacción al escuchar los suspiros del castaño cuando sus labios se encontraban. Tomarse de las manos y abrazarse todavía eran pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que lo hacían sentir tan bien como la primera vez, sintiendo los latidos acompasados de Renjun o la calidez de la yema de sus dedos.

Renjun toma una respiración del aroma natural de Jeno, más adormecido que despierto. Suspira complacido cuando el pelinegro lo atrae en un abrazo, besando su frente delicadamente con los labios de éste apenas rosando su piel. El castaño abre los ojos nuevamente, y le sonríe una vez más a Jeno en cuanto lo ve, antes de sentir los labios cuidadosos de éste.

Jeno trataba de ser suave cuando se besaban, para evitar incidentes como en aquella ocasión. A veces se sentía ansioso o un poco tenso cuando sus labios se tocaban, pero el mayor ya no había perdido el control otra vez. En varias ocasiones solían ser besos rápidos, que no duraban más de un segundo, o solían ser besos cortos cuando picoteaba sus labios en repetidas veces.

Y en otros momentos, eran lentos, un poco más largos que el resto, que dejaban a Renjun mareado y sonrojado. Jeno era gran partidario a esos besos, pero no solía dárselos al menor por seguridad.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde Jeno se atrevía a darle besos lentos, perezosos y muy largos, besando primero la superficie de sus labios y profundizando poco a poco hasta moverlos al compás del contrario. Renjun movió sus manos hasta posarlas detrás de la nuca del mayor, buscando un contacto más íntimo y sintió las propias manos de éste descender a su cintura para copiar sus acciones.

Se besaron un largo rato, con Jeno temblando un poco al tener que controlarse y Renjun sonrojándose lentamente ante la situación, al igual que siempre. Se separaron solamente para verse a los ojos, el castaño sonreírle al mayor y volver a besarse. El beso fue más largo esta vez, sintiendo el menor la cara caliente y un cosquilleo familiar en su vientre.

Jeno deslizó las manos dentro de su camisa, ocasionando que tiemble ante el contacto, pero no lo evada. Acarició su espalda un poco antes de darse cuenta y deslizarlas nuevamente fuera. Renjun se separó del beso. ―No, me gustan ahí ―admitió, jadeando por el beso. El mayor tomó una temblorosa respiración al ver su expresión, pero volvió a meter las manos dentro de su camisa.

El menor cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando con labios ansiosos a que el mayor volviera a besarlo. Jeno se acercó a hacerlo entonces, un poco más rápido que antes. Renjun suspiró, abriendo un poco más la boca y jadeando sorprendido cuando el mayor deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, buscando la suya. El castaño se dejó, siguiendo el ritmo del mayor lo mejor que pudo mientras sentía las manos de éste ascender de su cintura a su espalda.

Jadeó por el contacto directo, apretando un poco con su mano los cabellos del pelinegro, que gruñó satisfecho con la acción. Renjun sintió a Jeno besar rápidamente su boca, antes de comenzar a mover sus labios a la esquina de ésta, luego a su mejilla, su mandíbula y finalmente a su garganta. Repartió besos húmedos en la zona, lamiendo un poco el largo de su cuello y mordiendo débilmente la suave piel. Renjun le dio mayor acceso, suspirando y jadeando un poco, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la tela de su camisa en la espalda, al haber movido inconscientemente las manos ahí.

Jeno deslizó sus manos a la parte delantera de su torso, acariciando ansiosamente su estómago, vientre y pecho. Sus dedos tocaban la zona con desesperación, calentando más la piel, y gruñendo de vez en cuando cada que el menor soltaba un jadeo un poco más agudo que el resto. Su mano derecha tocó especialmente la zona de su pectoral, rozando accidentalmente el pezón. Renjun gimió al contacto.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido particularmente grave, afianzando las manos en sus caderas y mordiendo la curvatura de su cuello. Se detuvo de todo movimiento, temblando al contentarse de golpe. ―Dime que pare ―pronunció con la voz tensa, sus dedos incrustados fuertemente en la carne del menor, quien apretaba los brazos del mayor para evitar soltar un gemido nuevamente―. Yo... dímelo ―parecía seriamente adolorido, como sí el quedarse quieto fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

Renjun no podía hablar. Los jadeos acumulados en la base de su garganta, y su cuerpo vibrando de un sentimiento que el menor reconocía a la perfección no lo dejaban. Debía decirle que pare. Debía poner una mano en su pecho y alejarlo de sí. Una parte de él sabía que debía hacerlo, pero otra no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo.

Así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se relamió los labios, tragando saliva y mirando al techo antes de decir. ―No quiero que pares ―no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para responder aquello―. Quiero continuar... quiero que me toques más ―murmura al final con voz afectada.

Jeno se congela en su lugar, con el corazón bombeando más rápido que una locomotora y los ojos abiertos más grandes de lo normal. Sus pupilas se dilataron al momento, y su respiración se volvió pesada. Miró al menor a los ojos. ―Sí me dejas, no me voy a detener ―respondió con la voz muy seria y tensa. Hay una furia ciega en la oración, como si estuviera castigándose un poco a sí mismo al saber que era verdad.

El castaño se estremeció ante la intensidad de su voz, pero no lo alejó. En cambio, cerró sus ojos y alargó el cuello en señal de rendición. ―Lo sé ―susurró con voz tímida y suave.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido cargado de deseo y posesividad, acercando su boca al cuello pálido del menor. Mordió con algo de fuerza la zona, escuchando con satisfacción al castaño jadear sorprendido ante la acción. Jeno chupó la piel delicada un poco más antes de acercarse y besar su boca nuevamente. Renjun cedió al instante, dejando al mayor dominar el interior de su boca y presionar sus labios con fuerza y demanda.

El mayor se acomodó entre las piernas del menor, sintiendo el temblor en éstas y el agarre tenso de sus manos en sus propios hombros. Jeno deslizó sus manos otra vez debajo de la ropa del menor, acariciando posesiva y ansiosamente la rosada y caliente piel a causa de la situación. El pelinegro tomó el borde de su camisa y la subió hasta sus codos, tratando de quitarla lejos de su cuerpo. El castaño alzó ambos brazos, dejando que la tela volara a la otra punta de la habitación y estremeciéndose ante el choque con el aire que emanaba en el lugar.

Jeno miró el collar colgando de su cuello, y con dedos decididos lo desabrochó del menor, dejándolo en el escritorio. Volvió rápidamente la vista a Renjun, quien se cubría un poco con sus brazos ante la vergüenza.

Sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatas, aunque no tanto como las suyas. Sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos a causa de sus besos demandantes. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el largo de su cuello y parte de su pecho. Éste subía y bajaba por la respiración afectada, y salían jadeos un poco entre-cortados de su boca. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por el placer creciente, y aunque se podía apreciar la inocencia que lo identificaba, también la determinación y seguridad de confiar en el mayor.

Renjun le estaba permitiendo tomar el control y hacer lo que quisiera con él, así que lo menos que podía hacer era demostrarle que podía confiar en Jeno ciegamente.

Jeno no pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a succionar uno de los botones rosados que llamaban su atención. Sus manos regresaron a la piel ahora expuesta, marcando cada pequeño trozo de piel con su aroma y su esencia. El castaño gimió al sentir la boca húmeda y suave del mayor, tomando con fuerza los cabellos de éste. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios para evitar soltar algún sonido demasiado obsceno.

Renjun sintió como una de las manos de Jeno descendió hasta el hueso de su cadera, con dedos expertos colándose dentro de sus shorts y su ropa interior. Los dedos acariciaron su pelvis superficialmente, ocasionando que un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas las acercara a la mano en cuestión. El pelinegro mordió la tetilla entre sus dientes suavemente, provocando que Renjun suelte un grito y su miembro medio duro, termine de endurecerse.

El menor se aferró al torso del mayor, con el placer todavía presente, pero la vergüenza haciendo de las suyas. Habló en voz baja cerca de su cuello. ―¿P-puedes qui-quitarte la rop-pa tú tam-bién? ―preguntó tímidamente. El mayor, quien olfateaba intensamente su cabello, asintió.

Se separó del castaño en un parpadeo, deslizando su camisa fuera de sí, y quitándose los pantalones con un movimiento rápido. Renjun se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de que le gustaba el torso del mayor que, aunque no era demasiado musculoso, había un abdomen marcado y unos brazos (junto a sus piernas) más grandes que los suyos y probablemente mucho más fuertes. Lo extraño era que Renjun siempre se había sentido avergonzado de su delgadez, pero ahora, viendo el cuerpo del mayor, no sentía nada más que satisfacción al comparar la diferencia de tamaños.

Jeno colocó sus manos en los muslos de Renjun, apretando éstos con posesividad y ascendiendo sus dedos hasta el borde de la tela que cubría la erección del menor. Tomó ambas prendas y con ayuda del castaño, se las quitó de encima para poder seguir adelante. Miró el miembro descubierto del menor, quien desvió la mirada con vergüenza a la puerta del baño. Su mano se acercó al área, pero en vez de tocar la erección del castaño, tomó las caderas del menor con sus dos manos.

Acercó sus labios a la piel ardiente del abdomen del castaño y succionó ésta, ocasionando más jadeos en el menor. Descendió su boca cada vez más, hasta llegar a su pelvis, con una fina capa de bellos que lo hacían ver más inexperto y adorable. Mordió ligeramente la carne de la zona, provocando un pequeño salto en el castaño y que un jadeo sonoro saliera de sus labios. Miró la expresión contraída de Renjun, antes de descender los labios a una zona más baja. El menor abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

―¿Q-qué haces? ―preguntó nerviosamente, sonrojándose aún más al notar las intenciones del mayor. Jeno ni siquiera le prestó atención, irguiéndose en su lugar y tomando ambas piernas del menor para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Renjun tomó las manos del mayor con desespero―. Espera, espera, esper- ¡ah! ―sus ojos se abrieron con enormidad y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza las manos que lo sostenían de igual forma.

Jeno besó los testículos del menor antes de lamer la entrada del castaño. Su lengua se deslizó dentro, humedeciendo el anillo y saboreando el aroma natural del menor. Sus manos aprisionaban los muslos de Renjun, enterrando con fuerza sus dedos en la carne blanda. Renjun se arqueó, aruñando la piel del mayor y arrugando los dedos de sus pies, superado por los nuevos sentimientos que acababa de descubrir.

De su boca no salía nada que no fueran jadeos erráticos, gemidos sonoros o alguno que otro grito agudo. Sus muslos temblaban de placer, no pudiendo moverse del lugar donde el mayor los tenía atenazados y su estómago se contraía ante cualquier ligero movimiento de la lengua en su interior.

El mayor buscaba profundidad, olfateando y gruñendo posesivamente, en una advertencia de alejar cualquier intruso o cosa que tenga deseo alguno de interrumpir. Siente como el menor aprieta su agujero, en una clara señal de la inminente llegada, por lo que una de sus manos vuela al miembro del castaño y presiona con algo de fuerza la punta. Renjun se corre con un grito mucho más alto que los anteriores, tomando las sábanas bajo su cuerpo con brusquedad y sintiendo las tiras calientes de semen bañar su abdomen y estómago, llegando incluso a su barbilla ante la intensidad.

Su cuerpo se queda en esa posición alzada por los espasmos, hasta que finalmente se deja caer en el colchón, pero sin tocar éste en un principio, siendo sostenido por los brazos de Jeno. Los temblores en el cuerpo de Renjun dan paso a los instintos protectores del mayor, quien lo acerca a su cuerpo, encerrándolo entre sus brazos.

El castaño todavía siente el placer bañándolo a causa del orgasmo reciente. Se recuesta en el pelinegro, buscando atención tras sentirse tan sensible, dejándose cuidar por el mayor. Está cálido, protegido y satisfecho, sintiendo una oleada de sentimientos que lo embargan de la cabeza a los pies, y es cuando hace un movimiento particular de sus caderas, que siente el miembro todavía duro del mayor.

Su cabeza casi choca con la del contrario en cuanto lo ve, mirándolo con asombro y preocupación. ―¿Tú todavía no...? ―pregunta tímidamente, dándose cuenta al momento que el único que había sentido placer había sido él.

Jeno no parecía molesto, aunque lucía algo tenso en su postura. ―No importa ―murmura con dificultad. Claramente no es lo que quiere decir.

Renjun se da la vuelta por completo. ―P-pero... no es justo ―dice con el ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas están rojas, pero parece que la vergüenza lo abandonó momentáneamente.

Su mano viaja a la parte baja del mayor, buscando ayudarlo a terminar justo como él segundos antes, pero el pelinegro toma su mano con firmeza, ocasionando que el castaño lo mire con sorpresa. ―No así ―el menor frunce el ceño otra vez, sin comprender. Jeno suaviza el toque―. No sería buena idea ―tener la delicada mano del menor en su miembro parece la receta para el desastre.

Sobre todo, porque su bestia interior está a un toque de saltar encima del menor y terminar lo empezado.

Renjun lo mira por unos momentos antes de hablar. ―Entonces ―comienza lentamente―, ¿podemos hacerlo? ―Jeno traga saliva.

Mira al menor a los ojos. ―¿Estás seguro? ―responde con la respiración pesada.

El castaño asiente suavemente. ―Me da una vergüenza horrible decirlo, pero quiero ―miró por toda la habitación, jugueteando con sus dedos―, quiero tener... sexo... contigo ―tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pensando sí sus mejillas podían sonrojarse más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Jeno aspiró con brusquedad, tomando al menor por los hombros y arrinconándolo en el colchón. Sus ojos de cervatillo no hicieron más que encenderlo. ―No voy a parar ―dijo con firmeza―. A éste punto no pienso parar por mucho que me lo ruegues así que, por favor, dime si esto es lo que de verdad quieres ―admitió con seriedad.

El menor sintió una oleada de deseo que lo impactó con fuerza, causando conmoción y asombro en su interior. La petición demandante, la fuerza en las manos del mayor, sus ojos intensos, el hambre en ellos y la crudeza de sus palabras le causaron una necesidad de obedecerlo enseguida. Fue como recibir una orden indirecta del mayor que no podía negar sin importar qué.

Ni siquiera trató de detener las palabras pronunciadas a continuación. ―Sí quiero. Por favor, tómame ―sus manos cayeron a los lados de su cabeza, en un gesto abierto y permisivo.

Ya no podía negarle nada al mayor.

Una satisfacción insana embargó al pelinegro en conjunto con una posesividad que lo hizo actuar antes de pensar. Sus labios colisionaron en los del menor, quien gimió en el beso, sin importarle las acciones del mayor momentos atrás. Jeno paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor, vibrando de necesidad por tocar toda la piel posible y marcarla con su aroma.

Su mano se deslizó al miembro del menor, apretando éste con un poco de apereza para hacerlo endurecerse. Sus dedos acariciaron el glande del castaño, bajando hasta los testículos para brindarle placer, mientras su otra mano presionaba uno de los pezones del castaño ligeramente. Renjun sólo podía jadear pesadamente en todo momento, siendo estimulado en varias direcciones. La forma tan brusca y demandante del mayor para tocarlo era demasiado para él, que deseaba más, acercándose al contacto desvergonzadamente sin ocultar ningún sonido de su boca.

La mano en su pezón abandonó éste de un momento a otro, deslizando dos dedos en el interior de su boca con firmeza. Renjun abrió los labios al momento, chupando los dedos del mayor ansiosamente en busca de su aprobación. Jeno paseó sus dedos en el interior de su boca con una expresión nublada de placer, observando con pupilas dilatadas la necesidad en las acciones del menor.

Sacó los dedos cuando pensó que había sido suficiente, y con un movimiento desinteresado, se quitó la ropa interior que quedaba en su cuerpo. Renjun bajó la vista con timidez, sonrojándose hasta el pecho al ver el miembro completamente erecto y desnudo del mayor. Sintió un poco de miedo al pensar sí podría caber, dado que, nuevamente, la diferencia de tamaños era obvia, pero no pudo evitar pensar que no le importaba. Igual quería que el mayor continuara.

Dios, quería complacerlo en todo sentido.

El pelinegro tomó las piernas del castaño y las separó con un movimiento brusco, por lo que Renjun soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y tembló al momento de que el mayor colocara una almohada debajo de sus caderas. Observó en todo momento los dedos del mayor acercarse a su entrada, pero cerró los ojos temblorosamente sin poder controlarse en cuanto éste simplemente masajeó la zona sin penetración.

Jeno acarició el anillo de Renjun suavemente, deleitándose cuando éste trataba de meter los dedos del mayor al mover su pelvis. Jeno tomó fuertemente su cadera con la mano izquierda, anclando al menor en una posición específica sin dejarlo moverse. Siguió su cometido al presionar ligeramente el dedo sobre la entrada del castaño, quien soltaba quejidos al no poder soltarse del agarre del mayor.

Jeno metió el dedo finalmente, viendo con satisfacción a Renjun jadear irregularmente por la acción. Dejó el dedo en el interior por unos segundos antes de moverlo. El menor curvaba los dedos de los pies al compás de los movimientos del mayor, jadeando cada vez más.

El pelinegro prosiguió por unos segundos antes de meter el segundo y el tercero al mismo tiempo. Renjun buscaba de alguna manera dejar salir el placer y la insatisfacción de los movimientos lentos y alargados del mayor. El castaño apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir. ―Necesito más ―Jeno profundizó los dedos al momento, provocando un gemido involuntario en el menor―. Porfavorporfavorporfavor ―dijo sin poder controlarse. No podía soportar la necesidad de algo más.

El mayor abrió sus dedos dentro, por lo que Renjun gimió de satisfacción, aunque no fue suficiente. Jeno pareció complacido por ello, así que sacó sus dedos y tomó su miembro para acercarlo a la entrada del menor. Lo sacudió un poco y uso algo del pre-semen que salió para lubricar su miembro. Lo alineó a la entrada del castaño, mirando con ojos intensos la expresión desastrosa del menor.

Metió lentamente su miembro, tensando los músculos de sus brazos y apretando los dientes para contenerse. Renjun tomó la sábana debajo de él con una mano y con la otra tomó parte del brazo del mayor para expresar el dolor que sentía.

Dolía. Era doloroso. Era claramente más grande y grueso que sus dedos, y sentía un ardor en las paredes que lo hizo gemir lastimeramente. Jeno se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente dentro, quedándose tan quieto como podía mientras escuchaba los jadeos doloridos del menor. Se acercó con cuidado a su rostro, besando sus labios tan suavemente como podía, y acariciando su pecho con dulzura.

Renjun aceptó el beso, olvidando poco a poco el dolor y suspirando ante las atenciones cariñosas del mayor. Jeno bajó a su mandíbula y cuello, lamiendo la extensión y chupando profundamente la piel para el placer del menor. Acarició sus muslos con las manos, subiendo a su pelvis y tomando su miembro con suavidad para darle unos cuantos toques superficiales. El castaño comenzó a jadear nuevamente, moviendo un poco sus caderas en busca de más profundidad.

Jeno se acercó a su cara, tomando sus mejillas con calma, y besando su frente y sus labios con cariño, luego tomó sus caderas con fuerza. Salió de su interior con lentitud para después impactar nuevamente en el menor. Renjun abrió los ojos enormemente, soltando un gemido tan agudo que murió a mitad de camino.

El pelinegro sostuvo sus caderas firmemente, entrando y saliendo con brusquedad de su interior. Jadeos bajos e inconsistentes se escuchaban de su boca, mientras en su garganta se formaba un gruñido gutural. Renjun por su parte soltaba jadeos erráticos y ruidosos, mezclados con gemidos estruendosos de vez en cuando. Su cuerpo se arqueaba a cada impacto, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del mayor con igual de fuerza.

El vaivén era furioso, rápido y muy brusco. Jeno dejaba marcas dolorosas ahí donde sus dedos apretaban al menor, quien no parecía molesto ni mucho menos incómodo. Renjun aprisionó al mayor entre sus piernas, cruzando éstas en la base de su espalda para buscar más profundidad. Jeno soltó sus caderas entonces, tomando las manos del castaño entre las suyas y clavándolas sobre la cama para evitar que se muevan.

Renjun apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que se volvieron blancas, y su boca estaba abierta de par en par tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire mientras jadeaba. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y cerrados, en espera de algún punto clímax para caer por sus mejillas. Jeno se movió de manera particular y una de sus penetraciones llegó al punto específico que llevaba buscando desde hace un rato.

Un grito inunda la habitación mientras Renjun se arquea con satisfacción ante Jeno tocando su punto dulce. El mayor golpea con más fuerza esa zona, soltando las manos del menor que inmediatamente vuelan a su espalda para arañarla. Jeno coloca una de sus manos en el colchón para sostenerse, viendo con orgullo las lágrimas descender por el rostro rojo del menor.

Renjun abre los ojos con dificultad, tratando de enfocar la vista y ver al mayor. ―Je- ¡AH!, ¡JENO! ―la otra mano del pelinegro vuela al cabello del menor, jalando de éste con firmeza, y ocasionando que el cuello del castaño se estire.

Una hilera de " _MíoMíoMíoMíoMío_ ", se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza con posesividad. Acercándose a morder el hueco en el cuello del menor con algo de fuerza. Los gemidos incontrolables del castaño lo encendían cada vez más, y la manera tan sumisa con la que estaba a su merced lo ponía mal.

Renjun estaba ido en su placer, con la lujuria bañándolo de pies a cabeza. Los ojos soltando lágrimas cada tanto, y sus labios hinchados por los besos voraces. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor, al igual que su cuerpo que brillaba por la luz que se reflejaba en él. Jeno veía su expresión, deleitándose orgullosamente con ella, mientras se movía cada vez más ansioso y brutal.

Un temblor extraño en las piernas del menor le avisó que se encontraba cerca, así que, con voz grave y extremadamente posesiva, dijo. ― **Mío** ―y mordió el cuello del menor con tanta fuerza que la piel cedió y se abrió, con la sangre escurriendo lentamente por la piel enrojecida.

Renjun abrió la boca en ese momento, con un orgasmo mudo que lo destrozó por completo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y una descarga más intensa que cuando besó por primera vez al mayor lo atravesó dejándolo en blanco. Los espasmos arrasaron su débil cuerpo como rayos, ocasionando que el menor diera un último esfuerzo para hablar. ―Sí... ―susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Jeno por su parte, soltó un gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores, sintiendo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida ante la corriente eléctrica que lo golpeó como un huracán. Sintió como se desgastaba poco a poco, por primera vez reconociendo lo que llamaban cansancio post-orgásmico. Salió del menor tan cuidadosamente como pudo, lamiendo la herida recién abierta con cariño, y recostándose a su lado para poder admirar su semblante tranquilo. Una sensación adormilada lo invadió, mirando por última vez el rostro del menor antes de caer rendido.

Jeno se durmió por primera vez.

《♡》

Renjun despertó con párpados pesados y el cuerpo adolorido. Miró a su izquierda, y descubrió a Jeno durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Su rostro estaba señalando en su dirección, aunque todo su cuerpo descansaba boca abajo. Su boca estaba cerrada y sólo salía el sonido de su respiración por su nariz.

Estiró una mano suave hacia su mejilla, sintiendo la tersa piel y acariciándola con dulzura. Sonrió con sentimientos desbordantes cuando recordó lo que habían hecho. Trató de levantarse para darle un beso, pero en cuanto su cuello se movió demasiado brusco, un dolor agudo lo hizo soltar un alarido. El pelinegro se levantó enseguida.

Parecía desorientado, pero en cuanto notó la razón de su grito, se acercó a verificar la mordida en su cuello.

No era tan profunda, pero sí podía notarse la marca de dientes rompiendo la piel superficialmente. El hilo de sangre que le había escurrido había desaparecido en cuanto lamió la herida tiempo atrás, siendo reemplazada con el área hinchada y enrojecida.

Acarició la zona suavemente. ―Lo siento ―murmuró al menor. Se acercó nuevamente a lamer la herida.

Renjun suspiró ante el alivio casi inmediato, recostándose en los cuidados del mayor. ―Está bien. No estoy molesto ―respondió del mismo modo―. Aunque no me esperaba eso ―admite con cierta diversión.

Jeno besa la marca antes de separarse y ver al castaño. ―Se irá en un par de días ―responde en cambio.

El castaño lo mira por unos segundos. ―¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? ―pregunta con cierto nerviosismo. Le da un poco de miedo saber la respuesta.

El mayor niega. ―No. Nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ―admite tranquilamente.

Jeno jamás se había sentido tan posesivo con alguien, y mucho menos había sentido la necesidad de marcarlo como suyo.

El menor parece relajarse con la confesión. ―Ya veo ―murmura complacido―. Aunque no sé si debería ponerle algún antiséptico ―debate para sí mismo.

El mayor sabía que no era necesario, ya que su saliva sería más que suficiente, pero Renjun no lo sabía, por lo que dijo. ―Puedes hacerlo mientras me lavo los dientes ―el menor asiente a sus palabras, sonrojándose después al recordar dónde había estado su boca.

Sale de la cama prácticamente corriendo, excusándose con el mayor para ir en busca del antiséptico. Se detiene abruptamente cuando el dolor lo atravesó en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Suelta un quejido lastimero, apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro que se acercó rápidamente al escucharlo.

Renjun se sonrojó al sentir la piel expuesta, recordando de pronto que no llevaba ropa puesta. Ni siquiera la interior.

Se sienta en el suelo con vergüenza, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo lo mejor que puede con sus brazos. No le importa el dolor, puede soportarlo mucho más que la forma tan vulnerable en que se siente.

―¿Esa es tu marca de nacimiento? ―inquiere Jeno detrás de él.

El castaño da un pequeño salto del susto, girándose para ver al mayor. Asiente a sus palabras, al momento de mirar su espalda. ―Sí. La marca de mi abuelo era del mismo tamaño ―una cruz idéntica a la de su padre estaba grabada en su piel como un tatuaje, pero ésta era mucho más grande, casi del tamaño de la estatua en su escritorio.

Abarcaba la parte derecha de su espalda, con parte de la Cruz en la parte trasera de su hombro y un pedazo de su brazo. Era interesante de ver, y muy peculiar. Aunque para Jeno significaba algo mucho más peligroso. Miró la marca con ojo crítico, deduciendo que probablemente el menor no sabía su significado, y sí podía evitarlo, él no sería quien se lo dijera.

Por ahora.

Le da un beso húmedo a la nuca del menor. ―Te esperaré aquí ―le dice a Renjun, bajando de la cama tranquilamente y poniéndose su ropa interior del mismo modo.

El castaño busca con la mirada su propia ropa, evitando ver el cuerpo desnudo del mayor. Visualiza sus calzoncillos y cuando se estira a por ellos, es cuando siente como un líquido se escurre de su entrada. Su cara, cuello y pecho se ponen rojos intensamente, recordando vergonzosamente tarde que debe limpiarse. No quiere ver al mayor y que éste se dé cuenta, así que simplemente lo espera sentado en el suelo, tratando de contar hasta un millón y evitar morir de humillación.

Parece que el pelinegro nota que algo pasó, porque se acerca (ya vestido, afortunadamente) al menor y se acuclilla a su lado. ―¿Te duele mucho? ―pregunta con cautela. Renjun abraza sus rodillas con fuerza, nervioso por tener que decirle al mayor.

Traga saliva, decidiendo observar a Jeno finalmente. ―Es que... _―"Dios, me quiero morir"_ ―, yo tengo que usar el baño ―dice por toda respuesta.

El mayor asiente tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama. ―Puedo esperar a que termines ―menciona despreocupadamente.

Renjun toma una larga respiración, rojo hasta el infinito. ―Necesito limpiarme ―murmura avergonzado. El pelinegro lo mira unos segundos, aparentemente sin entender aún la razón específica―. Me... escurre algo de ahí... ―lo último casi es un susurro tan bajo, que pudo haber sido ignorado por el mayor.

Sin embargo, Jeno escuchó perfectamente.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, sosteniendo sus piernas con las manos del mismo modo para tratar de calmarse. Dirige su mirada a la ventana de la habitación. ―No voy a mirar ―dice con dificultad y la voz tensa. El castaño mira al mayor con timidez, al momento que toma su ropa rápidamente y corre al baño a encerrarse.

Jeno toma una larga respiración, olfateando su propio aroma y el del menor en el aire, por lo que exhala satisfecho. Se acuesta nuevamente en la cama, recordando de pronto que se había dormido.

Él nunca se había dormido. En todos sus años de vida (que eran muchos) jamás había sentido cansancio, sueño o ganas de tomar una siesta. Se preguntó sí era normal. No se sentía preocupado, pero tampoco entendía sí eso era bueno o malo. Se había sentido deshuesado tras acabar, con el repentino cansancio inundando sus sentidos. Podría preguntarle a Taeil o Doyoung, pero no había hablado de Renjun con ellos y no estaba interesado en decirles por el momento.

Aunque se había sentido bien, o algo parecido. Cuando despertó se sintió tan relajado y a la deriva, que por unos segundos no recordó dónde se encontraba. Fue interesante, y siendo sincero, no le molestaría volver a hacerlo con el menor a su lado (o entre sus brazos).

Renjun salió del baño con el cabello mojado y las mejillas rosas. No se atrevía a mirar al mayor. ―Y-ya p-puedes pasar ―tartamudeó en voz baja.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama para poder entrar al baño. ―Puedes buscar el antiséptico ―murmuró en respuesta, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El menor se sentía más limpio, aunque había un dolor incómodo en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación tranquilamente, asomando la cabeza para verificar que no hubiera nadie, y suspiró cuando se percató de que así era. Subió al cuarto de sus padres para ver si alguno tenía algo para desinfectar la herida, notando en el reloj de la pared que sus padres se habían ido hacia 3 horas.

Agradeció a los cielos el haberse despertado antes de que llegaran, sabiendo que probablemente alguno de ellos entraría a su habitación para desearles buenas noches o preguntar por su tarde. Obviamente se llevarían una gran sorpresa con la que Renjun ni siquiera sabría cómo lidiar, así que el alivio fue mayor a cualquier vergüenza que pudo haber sentido.

Buscó en los cajones de su madre, encontrando desinfectante y algodón. Se limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo antes de regresar a su recámara. Jeno ya estaba de vuelta en la cama.

Le sonrió con una sonrisa temblorosa. ―Supongo que sería muy tonto de mi parte avergonzarme por cambiarme en la misma habitación que tú ―dijo para romper el hielo. Realmente quería ponerse ropa nueva, pero sentía nerviosismo de hacerlo frente al mayor.

El pelinegro negó suavemente. ―Sí no estás cómodo, puedo darme la vuelta ―ofreció con calma. No parecía molesto.

Renjun negó de igual modo. ―Creo que está bien. De todas formas, no es como sí no me hayas visto... así ―susurró tímidamente. Le sonrió una vez más al mayor, antes de darse la vuelta.

Se dirigió a su armario y buscó un par de ropa nueva para ponerse. Se cambió lo más tranquilo que pudo, y aunque al quitarse los calzoncillos (para ponerse los otros) se sonrojó furiosamente, no se ocultó, y Jeno tampoco lo acosó de más, por lo que cambiarse fue más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Se recostó en la cama con Jeno, dejándose abrazar por los brazos del mayor. El pelinegro besó su boca suavemente, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos y suspirara entre sus labios. Se dejó besar por un largo rato, casi ronroneando de gusto, hasta que el mayor dio un último beso en su nariz antes de separarse.

Jeno le acarició la espalda debajo de la camisa. Esta vez fue mucho más cariñoso y menos eufórico. ―¿Te duele? ―preguntó con voz calmada, aunque podía apreciarse la preocupación.

Renjun asintió débilmente. ―Es soportable ―admitió. Un suspiro satisfecho brota de su boca cuando Jeno acaricia sus cabellos―. Aunque si me muevo muy bruscamente, se vuelve más intenso ―murmura al momento que el mayor lo acerca más hacia sí.

El pelinegro los cubre con la sábana de la cama, notando los párpados cansados del menor. Besa sus labios nuevamente. ―Puedes descansar ―Renjun cierra los ojos ante sus palabras, dejándose llevar.

Jeno desea observar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro al igual que siempre, pero hay algo increíblemente atractivo en dormir junto al menor, por lo que cierra sus ojos casi en automático, durmiéndose sin pensarlo demasiado con el castaño entre sus brazos.

Ya luego podría preocuparse por los nuevos descubrimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, babes. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien uwu. Olvidé de nuevo actualizar ayer, aunque en mi defensa estoy de vacaciones y pierdo la noción de qué día es :'v
> 
> Aquí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no haber traumado a nadie jsjsjs. Todavía soy algo inexperta en este tipo de escenas, pero me estaré esforzando:D
> 
> La primera vez que imaginé que Renjun tendría su primera vez fue con Jeno, de eso ya hace meses atrás que inventé la historia.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día siguiente. Jaemin entra en acción.👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, se deja a elección del lector continuar a pesar de ello.
> 
> Igual pido una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado el martes anterior. Me pondré una alarma si hace falta, pero ya no lo olvidaré. Como forma de pedir perdón, actualizaré 3 capitulos hoy:)

El aroma natural de Jeno es una de las mejores cosas al despertar; siendo el abrazo de éste, uno de Jaemin y el aroma del propio albino, las demás. Renjun estaba entre sus brazos, apenas desperezándose del sueño placentero mientras se apegaba al calor del mayor.

Podía recordar vagamente que era fin de semana, domingo más concretamente. Sus padres estarían aun durmiendo, o en la cocina y sala, esperando por ellos. Renjun no quería salir de la cama, deseando pasar el día entero siendo mimado por el pelinegro, quien probablemente estaría más que contento con la idea.

Miró el rostro del mayor, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Parecía casi inconsciente, con la única señal de estar vivo por el aire que salía de su nariz al respirar. Deseó besar su frente con cariño, verificando rápidamente la herida en su cuello, y al notar que no dolía tanto como el día anterior, se irguió un poco para besar suavemente al pelinegro. Recordó de pronto que a diferencia de Jeno, él no se había lavado los dientes, por lo que salió cuidadosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, tomando su teléfono en el camino.

Se cepilló los dientes con calma, usando el aparato con su otra mano para ver los mensajes que tenía. Había algunas notificaciones de las aplicaciones, un par de su grupo de amigos y uno de Jaemin. Abrió el del mayor tras escupir la espuma de su boca y enjuagarse con agua.

 **Nana** **♡** : Voy a tu casa más tarde, nene ;) ✔✔

Abrió los ojos con enormidad, sintiendo el nerviosismo subiendo por su espalda. Jaemin no sabía que Jeno estaba en su casa (lo cual no tenía nada de malo, pues ambos estaban acostumbrados a encontrar al otro o saber que se hallaban ahí), pero la idea de que el albino descubriera lo que habían hecho, lo ponía ansioso.

Tomó varias respiraciones, tratando de calmarse. Sería como aquella vez cuando Jaemin y él se habían besado y Jeno lo supo. Actuaría en calma y le prometería al mayor hacerlo cuando estuviera listo. Asintió conforme con la respuesta, mensajeando de vuelta rápidamente.

 **Renjun** : Está bien❤, ¿a qué hora vendrás? ✔✔

 **Nana** **♡** : Como a las 7, tengo un pendiente antes ;* ✔✔

 **Renjun** : Bueno uwu ✔✔

Bloqueó su teléfono, saliendo del baño con paso decidido.

Jeno seguía durmiendo, sorpresivamente, con la cara enterrada en la parte donde Renjun dormía minutos antes. El menor sonrió entre divertido y enternecido, sentándose junto al mayor para acariciar sus cabellos. Murmuró en voz baja para despertarlo. ―Buenos días ―dijo dulcemente.

El mayor se removió en su lugar, buscando al castaño con su mano y frunciendo el ceño levemente al no encontrarlo. Abrió los ojos al momento, levantándose con ambos brazos y mirando al menor con ojos desorbitados por el sueño. Parpadeó tras unos segundos, enfocando la vista y atrayendo a Renjun en un abrazo para recostarlo sobre él. El castaño se dejó con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Buenos días ―respondió en calma. Su voz sonaba mucho más grave de lo usual, por lo que el menor se estremeció con el sonido.

Sintió como el pelinegro besaba su coronilla. ―¿Dormiste bien? ―escuchó un murmullo―. Yo también ―dijo con satisfacción―. Debemos bajar a desayunar. Creo que mis padres llegaron muy tarde ayer ―menciona al mayor.

Jeno aspira su cabello antes de volver a responder. ―Está bien ―el castaño se separa del abrazo, besando sus labios superficialmente.

Le sonríe cariñosamente. ―Lávate los dientes, voy a buscar algo para preparar ―el mayor asiente, por lo que Renjun se dirige a la puerta para bajar a la cocina.

Como esperaba, ninguno de sus padres parece estar despierto, por lo que baja tranquilamente las escaleras. En el reloj de la cocina ve la hora, siendo las 8:47 a.m., notando que es temprano (Rejun siempre despierta de 8 a 9 de la mañana en días no escolares).

Busca los ingredientes para preparar hot cakes y los saca sin prisa alguna, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Prepara la mezcla con la harina pre-fabricada en un bowl, sabiendo que la licuadora haría mucho ruido, así que pone todo su esfuerzo en deshacer los grumos con un utensilio. Cuando está calentando los sartenes, Jeno entra por el marco de la cocina.

Renjun le sonríe nuevamente. ―¿Qué quieres tomar? ―pregunta dulcemente. Sus ojos brillan con inocencia y sincera curiosidad.

El pelinegro besa sus labios sin poder contenerse, apretujando al menor en un abrazo afectuoso. ―Lo que quieras está bien ―murmura en respuesta. El castaño asiente tontamente, luciendo como un adolescente enamorado.

―Leche será ―dice con suavidad. Jeno va en busca de lo pedido mientras Renjun vierte algo de mezcla en ambos sartenes. Mira al mayor―. ¿Cuántos quieres comer?

Jeno sirve leche en dos vasos al responder. ―7 ―el castaño asiente, acostumbrado al apetito de su novio.

Desayunan casi en silencio, comiendo de los hot cakes preparados por el menor y viéndose con ojos soñadores. Renjun incluso dejó algunos para sus padres de la mezcla que sobró en un plato.

Jeno se quedaba mirándolo sin parpadear por varios minutos mientras comía, al mismo tiempo que Renjun sonreía tímidamente con la atención, comiendo también. Conversaron un poco al terminar, tomándose de las manos sobre la mesa con cariño antes de lavar los utensilios utilizados.

Regresaron a la habitación del menor, acostándose en la cama para abrazarse. El castaño le dio un beso al mayor. ―Jaemin vendrá más tarde ―dijo con ojos suplicantes―. Como a las 7 ―se mordió el labio.

El mayor tomó una aspiración, acostumbrado a la situación. Aunque todavía detestaba a Jaemin. ―¿Quieres que me vaya antes? ―preguntó con voz neutra.

Renjun sonrió en disculpa. ―Realmente deseaba que te quedaras también, pero no creo que sea buena idea ―Jeno asintió de acuerdo. Estaba seguro que Jaemin se daría cuenta rápidamente.

Igual no era su problema.

Besó al menor con más intensidad que antes, mareando a Renjun. ―Me iré cuando venga ―dijo al final.

El castaño sonrió divertido. ―Está bien ―sabía que no podría cambiar la decisión del mayor, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba tener a ambos tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Se quedaron hablando, besándose o simplemente abrazados en esas horas, sólo siendo interrumpidos cuando los padres de Renjun despertaron a las 11:30 a.m.

El menor abrió la puerta, recibiendo una sonrisa de disculpa de ambos por haber llegado a altas horas, aunque éste no parecía molesto sino divertido por la situación. Ambos padres bajaron a desayunar, tomando algo para la reseca puesto que habían tomado con los padres de Jisung. Subieron un rato después, diciéndole al menor que volverían a dormir tras sentirse algo cansados todavía.

Renjun los detuvo por unos momentos. ―¿Jaemin puede venir más tarde? ―inquiere con una sonrisa de súplica.

La madre del menor sonríe, mirando a su esposo. Él sonríe de igual modo. ―¿Se va a quedar, o tiene quien venga a buscarlo? ―el castaño sonríe más ampliamente al saber que es una afirmativa.

―Se quedará ―ya es prácticamente una costumbre.

Ambos adultos asienten al mismo tiempo. ―Bueno, diviértanse entonces. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido porque ya sabes cómo se pone tu papá cuando lo despiertan antes de tiempo ―le dice su mamá con complicidad, señalando discretamente al hombre en cuestión.

Renjun sonríe divertido, asintiendo y viendo con gracia como su padre le reclama a su esposa al subir las escaleras.

Regresa a su propia habitación y se tira en la cama a un lado de Jeno, boca abajo. ―¿Quieres terminar el libro? ―pregunta al mayor, acercando su mano a la de éste.

El pelinegro acerca su propia mano, entrelazándolas juntas. Le da un beso. ―Sí ―responde tranquilamente.

《♡》

Cuando Jaemin llega, Renjun lo recibe con un abrazo animado. ―Hola, precioso. Te extrañé ―murmura el albino al devolver el gesto.

El castaño restriega su rostro en el cuello del mayor, dichoso de tenerlo cerca nuevamente. ―También te extrañé ―responde con cariño.

Se separan para que el menor cierre la puerta detrás de él. Caminan a las escaleras. Jaemin señala su habitación. ―¿Él sigue aquí? ―pregunta con una sonrisa divertida. Sabe que probablemente el contrario no quiera dejar al menor solo con él, pero eso le tiene sin cuidado.

Renjun asiente. ―No te burles ―le da un suave empujón, notando la voz irónica en el albino. Éste se encoge de hombros. El menor abre la puerta, dejando ver al pelinegro cerrar el libro con un chasquido. ―¿Terminaste? ―le pregunta tranquilamente.

Jeno se levanta de la cama, dejando el libro en el escritorio. ―Sí, leeré el siguiente después ―responde con algo de molestia al final, viendo con irritación al albino. Éste parece particularmente divertido, aunque en su mirada hay la misma emoción.

El menor asiente, acercándose para darle un último abrazo. ―Nos vemos, cuídate de camino a casa ―el pelinegro asiente de vuelta.

Le da un beso en la boca, ignorando a Jaemin rodar los ojos. ―Sí ―lo vuelve a abrazar, y susurra en voz muy baja―. ¿Ya no te duele? ―Renjun se sonroja al entender.

―N-no mucho ―tartamudea del mismo modo, separándose del abrazo con timidez.

Jeno asiente con cierto orgullo, mirando con altanería al albino que entrecierra los ojos. Sale de la habitación después, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Renjun se sienta en la cama, sonriendo temblorosamente a Jaemin. ―Ven ―palmea el lugar a su lado. El albino le obedece, pausando sus pensamientos porque no quiere imaginar a Renjun besar toda la tarde/mañana al pelinegro.

Le acaricia los cabellos. ―¿Qué desayunaste? ―pregunta al final, sonriendo al menor.

―Hot cakes ―responde éste con una sonrisa―. Mis padres salieron ayer y regresaron muy tarde, así que hice el desayuno ―se acerca a abrazar al mayor.

El albino lo sostiene con firmeza. ―¿Están en su habitación? No los he visto ―Renjun asiente.

―Volvieron a dormirse, es que bebieron ―contesta divertido.

Su teléfono suena con un mensaje y se separa del mayor para verificar de qué se trata. Es de Haechan, así que le responde rápidamente antes de volver a la cama con Jaemin. Salta sobre el colchón alegremente, olvidando el asunto en su trasero y siseando al sentir el tirón. Su mano se mueve involuntariamente, pero se detiene a medio camino, sabiendo lo sospechoso que sería verlo masajear la zona dolorida (Jeno lo había hecho horas atrás con suavidad, tratando de no hacer un gran alboroto para no avergonzarlo más).

Jaemin lo mira en silencio, con gesto serio y ojo crítico, analizando cada pequeño detalle brindado inconscientemente por el menor.

La habitación olía a Jeno y Renjun más de lo normal. Parecía nervioso después de que el pelinegro le susurrara algo (que, de haber sabido, habría agudizado el oído). Llevaba un cuello alto, lo cual no era tan extraño porque estaban en invierno, pero algo le decía que era a propósito y ahora era evidente que le dolía algo que normalmente se encontraba bien.

No tardó más de dos segundos en unir todo rápidamente.

Pone una mano engañosa en su mejilla, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. ―¿Tienes mucho frío? ―pregunta simplemente, algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Renjun traga saliva, sintiéndose más nervioso que antes. Trata de responder con calma. ―Abrí la ventana hace un rato y entró mucho aire ―dice con suavidad. No parece mentira, y eso hace a Jaemin intuir otra cosa.

_"Jeno abrió la ventana para que se fuera el olor, pero el imbécil supo que no se iría del todo."_

Jaemin sonríe. ―¿Quieres un abrazo? ―pregunta con dulzura, aunque su voz suena extraña. El castaño asiente, acercándose para abrazar al mayor. Se sorprende cuando éste lo sienta en su regazo, y da un pequeño respingo por el tirón incómodo en la postura. No es doloroso, pero puede sentirlo más claramente. El albino alza una ceja―. ¿Te duele algo? ―su voz suena preocupada, pero el castaño se encoge tímidamente.

_"Lo sabe."_

Se sonroja, tratando de hablar sin sonar tan nervioso. ―¿Por qué lo dices? ―casi tartamudea al final, pero lo sostiene. El mayor se da cuenta de todos modos.

Hay algo extraño parpadeando en sus ojos, y el agarre en su cintura se vuelve un poco más fuerte, pero sin lastimarlo. ―Por nada ―menciona, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Le da un rápido beso al menor―. Eres muy lindo, Injunnie ―oh no.

Ese apodo significaba, _"estoy planeando sacarte la verdad"_.

Jaemin se acercó a darle otro beso sin dejarle responder. Lo besó igual de cariñoso que siempre, pero sus besos solían ser un poco más demandantes que los de Jeno, sabiendo controlarse mejor. Jaemin era experto en sorprenderlo con besos, puesto que se los daba en los labios, en la frente, en la nuca, en el cuello, en ambas mejillas y una vez en la clavícula, dejándolo sonrojado y ansioso.

Se besaron un largo rato, hasta que el mayor le dio un último rápidamente. ―¿Está bien si te doy uno en la mejilla? ―Renjun asintió con una sonrisa. Jaemin besó su mejilla izquierda―. ¿Y sí te doy uno en la barbilla? ―volvió a asentir. El mayor así lo hizo―. ¿Y sí te beso en la mandíbula? ―asintió, un poco más aturdido. El albino dejó un beso lento y húmedo, causándole un escalofrío―. ¿Puedo besar tu cuello? ―Renjun asintió con los ojos cerrados, olvidando la razón de su cuello alto. Jaemin tomó el borde del cuello de tortuga.

Renjun sostuvo su mano rápidamente, recordando de pronto. ―Eh... ―dudó.

Rayos, no sabía qué decirle.

El albino le acarició el rostro con suavidad. ―Sí no quieres, está bien ―murmuró seductoramente, con un tintineo en la voz.

Besó al menor nuevamente, acercándolo más hacia sí. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, sin profundizar, pero dándole una sensación diferente a los de antes. Dejaba sus bocas unidas por unos momentos y luego cambiaba de posición, mareando al menor en el proceso. Deslizó sus manos hacia los muslos del menor. ―Si esto también te molesta, dímelo ―murmuró con voz aterciopelada. Renjun asintió sin escucharlo.

Jaemin siguió besando al menor, al mismo tiempo que movió sus manos sobre los muslos contrarios, masajeando tranquilamente éstos sin mucha necesidad. Renjun buscó un beso más profundo, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en el mayor. Jaemin se alejó para mirar al menor. ―¿Quieres que use mi lengua? ―pregunta divertido y satisfecho, admirando los labios hinchados del castaño.

Éste asiente con la respiración agitada. ―Yo... sí ―admite con las mejillas rojas. El mayor se relame los labios, deseoso.

Le da un delicado beso en los labios antes de hacer lo pedido. Inicia con un beso profundo y deslizando su lengua dentro naturalmente, mientras sube sus manos por la espalda del menor con lentitud. El acto provoca que Renjun acerque su cuerpo, pero el mayor las aleja nuevamente, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas. El menor frunce el ceño, alejándose del beso. Jaemin sonríe coquetamente. ―¿Qué pasa, bebé? ―inquiere divertido.

El castaño abre la boca para responder, pero luego la cierra de nuevo. ―N-nada ―dice tímidamente.

Jaemin ensancha su sonrisa. ―¿Quieres que acaricie tu espalda? ―desliza sus manos dentro nuevamente, viendo al contrario temblar con el toque―. Pensé que te molestaba ―Renjun niega, preparado para decir algo cuando el albino entierra los pulgares en la carne de sus caderas. El menor cierra los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir. La marca que habían dejado los dedos de Jeno todavía se podía sentir.

El mayor habla a centímetros de sus labios. ―Sí no te molesta, ¿puedo seguir tocándote entonces? ―pregunta en voz baja, casi besando su boca. El castaño abre los ojos, asintiendo con la cara roja. El albino sonríe satisfecho―. Bueno, si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber ―murmura antes de besarlo.

Sus manos se mueven al interior de la camisa del menor, sosteniendo su cintura y calentando la zona por donde se tocaban las pieles. Jaemin profundizó en el beso, buscando dominar la boca de Renjun a cada segundo que pasaba. El castaño tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del albino, apretando de vez en cuando cada que acariciaba su torso y cintura.

Jaemin tomó nuevamente el borde del cuello de tortuga, deslizando la tela poco a poco hasta descubrir la piel pálida del menor. Besó la mejilla, mandíbula y finalmente bajó a su cuello, apretando el agarre en su cintura cuando notó las marcas en la piel.

Jeno no era muy bueno en controlarse, y se podía notar en momentos como estos.

Renjun se dio cuenta tras unos segundos, tartamudeando para decir algo. ―J-jaemin ―logró decir con un sonrojo avergonzado. El albino lo ignoró, acercando su boca a la piel expuesta y mordiéndola con algo de fuerza ahí donde quedaba algo de piel sin marcar.

El castaño le apretó los hombros por inercia, cerrando los ojos y soltando un jadeo tembloroso ante la acción. Jaemin alternó entre besos, mordidas y algunos chupetones en la zona, acrecentando los jadeos del menor. Tomó a Renjun por los muslos y les dio la vuelta a ambos, recostándose sobre él en la cama.

Se irguió en su lugar, sonriéndole al menor. ―Creo que sabes a dónde quiero llegar ―Renjun respiraba agitadamente―, y será mejor que me pidas que me detenga porque pienso llegar hasta el final ―se acercó como un depredador, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza―. Vamos, Injunnie. Dime que me detenga ―beso detrás de su oreja, causando temblores. Sus manos acariciaron la extensión de las piernas del menor, apretando los muslos con algo de fuerza.

Jaemin no tocaba zonas extremadamente sensibles, sabiendo que sería demasiado para el menor. Todo era una lección por haberle mentido. Jaemin hubiera aceptado (a regañadientes) lo que había hecho con el pelinegro, y sabría que hablarían de ello mientras él ponía tímido al menor y éste trataba de decirle nerviosamente. Obviamente no esperaba la negativa de una respuesta por parte del menor, y tampoco buscaba algo más que ponerlo algo tembloroso como ahora.

Sabía que Renjun le diría que se detuviera cuando cruzara la línea.

Era un poco tortuoso, pero el castaño parecía partidario a esas actitudes inconscientemente, como si hubiera sido acostumbrado desde pequeño. Jaemin era experto en descubrir ese tipo de conductas.

Mordió el cuello del menor una vez más, antes de besar sus labios y separarse. Ya había sido suficiente. ―Nene, no vuelvas a mentirme ―le acarició la mejilla rosada con ternura―. No estoy molesto por lo que hicieron, eventualmente sucedería ―dijo con algo de fastidio, pero sin sonar enojado―. Estoy molesto porque no me dijiste la verdad ―le dio un beso en sus labios hinchados, con más ternura. Le bajó la camisa que se le había subido un poco con el movimiento.

Renjun lo miró con ojos brillosos y confundidos. ―¿No vamos a hacerlo? ―preguntó inocentemente.

Jaemin tomó una brusca respiración, acercándose rápidamente al menor. Aprisionó sus manos en un agarre sobre el colchón, mirándolo con una expresión seria y pupilas dilatas. ―No sabes lo peligroso que eres ―pronunció en un murmullo, acariciando su oreja con la boca. El menor se estremeció.

Renjun se estaba sonrojando por desearlo. Dios, quería hacerlo. Sentía una vergüenza mortificante, mucho más que cuando le había dicho a Jeno que sí, por tener que decírselo al mayor. Sabía que podría fingir, que Jaemin aceptaría la negativa y lo dejaría en paz, pero nada salía de su boca.

Tenía que ser valiente por las cosas que quería. Ya no iba a ignorar lo que sentía, no después de todo el daño que había hecho meses atrás.

Así que tomó una temblorosa respiración, y dijo. ―Quiero hacerlo ―su cara se volvió tan roja que le quemaba.

Una insana lujuria lo invadió al escuchar al castaño, causando que sus dientes cosquillearan y sus ojos se volvieran negros por un par de segundos (por suerte su cara estaba oculta en el cuello del menor). Tomó con fuerza las caderas del castaño, presionando la carne blanda y acercándolas con brusquedad al bulto en sus pantalones. Renjun saltó sorprendido e intimidado por la acción.

Jaemin habló en voz baja, con la voz más profunda y grave que antes. ―No voy a ser suave ―murmuró con tensión emanando de su cuerpo―. Soy paciente cuando se trata de ti. Sé mantener el control, y te trato con delicadeza porque eres tú ―mencionó con la voz ronca―. Pero no voy a contenerme con esto ―miró fijamente los ojos del contrario―. Y cuando hablo de no contenerme, me refiero a hacer lo que yo quiera ―Renjun tragó saliva―. No voy a escucharte y no me voy a disculpar, así que será mejor que me pidas que me detenga ahora porque no quiero hacerte daño ―sentenció con seriedad.

Renjun abrió los ojos enormemente, dándose cuenta de pronto que el mayor realmente se había contenido momentos antes, besándolo juguetonamente y acariciando sólo superficialmente. No había querido hacerlo enserio por esto.

Su corazón latía como loco, y sus labios estaban presionados juntos con intimidación. No iba a mentir, las palabras de Jaemin eran honestas, crudas y sin remordimiento. Le estaba dando una clara y peligrosa advertencia sobre lo que pasaría si decidía cruzar esa línea tan fina, pero resistente. El albino había trazado un pequeño muro sobre las cosas que podía decir, hacer o intentar a su alrededor, actuando como un adolescente que se entretenía volviéndolo tímido, pero sin tirar demasiado de ello.

Las alarmas rojas sonaban en su cabeza, esa parte de su cabeza que sabía estaba identificando algo que debía evitar a toda costa. Jaemin anunciaba problemas allá donde iba, y no parecía muy interesado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso debería darle una razón más que suficiente para alejarse de él ahora y toda la vida.

Pero había una sensación extraña en su corazón; como sí éste le susurrara que ese temor no debería infringir en él. Como sí Jaemin le estuviera dando razones inconscientemente para salvarse y no para atraerlo más hacia sí. Ese sentimiento le decía que podía confiar, que el mayor lo protegería de todo, hasta de él mismo. Esa corazonada era la que evitaba que entrara en pánico y no sintiera miedo alguno, como si le acunara para mantener la calma.

Así que decidió escuchar a su corazón de nuevo, sabiendo que éste siempre lo guiaría a su felicidad y nunca le fallaba.

Acercó una mano delicadamente a la mejilla del albino, posándola con suavidad allí, y expresando con su mirada el cariño que le tenía al mayor. ―Confío en ti ―fue todo lo que dijo.

 _"Confío en ti."_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un cántico del que no podía deshacerse. Algo pareció explotar en su interior, causándole algunos sentimientos extraños y otros demasiado conocidos; como la lujuria, el hambre y el instinto.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron enseguida, mostrando pupilas dilatadas y brillosas. Se relamió los labios, acercándose al menor peligrosamente. ―No vas a ir a ningún lado ―pronunció con seriedad. La intensidad de su voz causó un escalofrío extrañamente placentero en el castaño.

Antes de que Renjun pudiera mencionar cualquier cosa, Jaemin le atestó una mordida en el cuello, dejando roja la zona, pero sin romper la piel. El castaño apretó sus hombros con fuerza, soltando una especie de jadeo/gemido extraño que sólo aumentó el deseo en el mayor. Jaemin metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Renjun, deslizando una por su espalda necesitadamente y otra por la parte delantera, sin una dirección exacta por la cual dirigirse.

Sus labios volaron la boca del menor con hambre, mordiendo sus labios por momentos y luego simplemente chupando el inferior como si se tratara de un dulce. Sus caderas impactaron contra las de Renjun superficialmente, causando un roce que envió pequeñas corrientes por la pelvis del menor. Renjun abrió las piernas inconscientemente, dejando al mayor darle embestidas involuntarias que lo hicieron jadear con fuerza. Recordó de pronto que sus padres estaban en la habitación de arriba, por lo que se tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa en cuanto el albino dejó de besarlo.

Jaemin le dirigió una mirada cuando dejó de escuchar los ruidos. ―No ―dijo. Su voz demandante lo hacía querer obedecer, pero no podía soltar algún sonido sin ser descubierto.

Quitó su mano, tratando de explicarse con algo de dificultad. ―M-me... ―cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una mano dentro de sus pantalones―, me van a oír ―terminó de decir. El mayor le bajó los pantalones de un tirón, rasguñando después la cara interna de sus muslos con las uñas superficialmente. Renjun apretó las sábanas en puños blancos, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir.

Jaemin sonrió maliciosamente. Una sonrisa peligrosa para cualquiera, pero que para Renjun significaba posible placer. ―Entonces no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente sí puedes contenerte así ―tomó sus calzoncillos con suavidad, deslizándolos fuera de sus piernas con lentitud, y dejándolo desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Una mano tomó su miembro delicadamente al principio, dando caricias y tirones expertos que le hicieron apretar los dientes. El castaño abrió las piernas mientras sus caderas buscaban más contacto, y sintió como la otra mano del mayor lo aseguraba en el colchón, evitando que se moviera. Jaemin acercó su cara a la de Renjun, sonriendo complacido con sus reacciones. ―Será mejor que ningún ruido salga de ahí o podríamos estar en problemas ―susurró seductoramente. La mano se alejó de su miembro, moviéndose a un área más abajo. Renjun jadeó sonoramente cuando sintió la caricia, pero el ruido murió a medio camino, siendo el mayor quien le puso una mano firme en la boca―. Parece que tendré que ayudarte, Injunnie ―un gemido amortiguado se escuchó por lo bajo, mandando vibraciones por la mano del albino.

Jaemin deslizó un dedo lentamente, sintiendo el temblor de las caderas del menor al tratar de moverse, pero evitándolo al sacar el dedo de nuevo para sostenerlas. Miró a Renjun con un brillo extraño, negando divertido. ―Habrá que hacer algo con esa boquita tuya, mi amor ―una sensación vigorizante embargó al castaño ante el apodo.

El mayor se separó del castaño momentáneamente, acercándose a la puerta del armario para buscar algo en específico. Tomó dos corbatas del uniforme escolar colgadas dentro y se dirigió nuevamente a la masa desastrosa que era el menor. Renjun abrió los ojos cuando vio las prendas, tragando saliva al reconocer las intenciones del mayor. Jaemin las dejó cerca del castaño, tomando el borde de su camisa y pasándosela por encima al mismo tiempo que Renjun alzaba los brazos, dejándose. El mayor notó la mordida en el hueco de su hombro, sintiendo la posesividad acrecentarse en su interior.

―Abre la boca ―ordenó al menor, quien obedeció al momento, mirando con ojos suplicantes al contrario. Jaemin agarró una de las corbatas, poniendo la tela entre sus labios y haciendo un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le sonrió con un aire de condescendencia, haciéndolo temblar―. Tus manos en la cama y abre más las piernas ―Renjun hizo lo ordenado, tomando las sábanas entre sus puños y sonrojándose al mostrar explícitamente su intimidad.

El mayor ensanchó la sonrisa, satisfecho por la sumisión del castaño. Salió de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. ―Más vale que no te muevas ―la promesa de algo más voló por el aire. El menor tragó saliva, nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Jaemin se bajó los pantalones en conjunto con su ropa interior, tirando las prendas en alguna parte. Renjun miró tímidamente el cuerpo del mayor, sintiéndose apenado cuando la realización de que la masa muscular de Jaemin, mayor a la suya, llamó su atención en demasía.

El albino acercó su boca a la cara interna de los muslos, dejando besos húmedos que hicieron al castaño apretar las sábanas entre sus manos y morder la corbata con fuerza para evitar jadear ruidosamente. Jaemin comenzó a chupar la piel tersa, tomando una pierna hasta flexionarla y darle más acceso para poder dejar marcas violáceas. Renjun sacudió sus caderas, ocasionando que el mayor se detenga al momento y le dedique una mirada de reproche (aunque se podía notar la diversión detrás).

Se irguió en su lugar, tomando las caderas y cintura del menor para darle la vuelta. Renjun rebotó por el acto, sosteniéndose rápidamente cuando el mayor alzó su cuerpo hasta dejarlo en manos y rodillas. Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se sintió -extrañamente- más expuesto que antes, con las manos del mayor deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Jaemin vislumbró la marca de Renjun en su espalda, besando el lugar lenta y profundamente, hasta tener el torso recostado superficialmente en su espalda. Por ahora no pensaría en el significado de ello. ―Supongo que tendré que usar la otra corbata, ya que no me has dado otra opción ―Renjun se estremeció, sin entender a qué se refería el mayor. Podía sentir el propio miembro del albino rozar su trasero, y eso lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

Jaemin puso una mano firme en su espalda, haciéndolo recostar su pecho en el colchón. Dejó en el área un beso húmedo, acariciando suavemente sus brazos estirados a sus costados. Tomó ambos de pronto, juntando sus muñecas tras su espalda y enrollando la corbata en ellas hasta dejarlas atadas. El corazón de Renjun latió con más fuerza ante la sensación indefensa. El albino alzó sus caderas, provocando que sostenga su cuerpo solamente con sus rodillas, su pecho y su mejilla derecha. ―Qué desvergonzado ―murmuró Jaemin, provocando un sonrojo mayor que inundó el cuello y pecho del castaño al darse cuenta que su trasero estaba en el aire―. Lo digo porque estás duro. Puedo ver pre-semen goteando de tu pene ―la vergüenza y vulnerabilidad lo invadieron de pies a cabeza ante las palabras del albino. Se sentía humillado, insignificante y frágil, con la presencia del mayor absorbiéndolo como si fuera un imán increíblemente poderoso.

Había una sensación de inferioridad que sentía ante esa posición, pero no le disgustaba. Al contrario, se sentía a merced de Jaemin, como si tuviera que obedecerlo en todo sentido o complacerlo para sentirse bien él mismo. La sumisión absoluta hacia el mayor le daba alivio y satisfacción, sintiéndose orgulloso y eufórico cada que éste parecía contento con sus reacciones. A pesar de las palabras sin escrúpulos del contrario.

La idea de dejarse a voluntad de Jaemin lo hacía sentir seguro, irónicamente.

Jaemin comenzó a amasar sus glúteos, provocando cierto placer controlado en su piel. Jadeó sobre la tela en su boca, complacido con el suave, pero firme agarre del mayor. Prácticamente se ahogó cuando un dedo húmedo acarició su agujero, estimulándolo con lentitud. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron, y sus caderas se movieron en busca de más. El albino le dio un azote en una de sus nalgas, causando un gemido de sorpresa. La zona enrojeció enseguida, con dolor placentero inundando sus sentidos.

Comenzó a jadear con fuerza. ―No te muevas ―le ordenó el mayor. La voz tan grave que no aceptaba ninguna réplica. Renjun se quedó tan quieto como pudo, temblando por la posición forzada y sintiéndose tan caliente que podría tomarse por fiebre. Jaemin masajeó la zona donde su mano golpeó, agarrando una de las piernas del menor para extenderlo, ya que el azote lo hizo juntar ambas por inercia―. Qué desobediente, Renjun. Sí lo vuelves a hacer, te daré otra más fuerte ―el menor tragó saliva, deseando vergonzosamente que el contrario lo hiciera, pero negándose a desobedecer al mayor otra vez.

Jaemin volvió a acariciar el agujero del castaño, dando toques superficiales y deslizando la yema de un lado al otro sin profundizar. Su otra mano quedó sosteniendo fuertemente el cuello del menor, quien pareció extrañamente cómodo. Renjun mordió la tela con fuerza, muriéndose de placer por querer más, pero sin moverse en lo más mínimo a excepción de sus temblores involuntarios. Ruidos ahogados a causa de su mandíbula tensa salieron con dificultad de su boca, sintiendo el roce del mayor en su zona más íntima mientras apretaba sus manos envueltas en puños, tratando de sacar la frustración de alguna manera. El albino finalmente introdujo el dedo, provocando que un gemido satisfecho y aliviado saliera de su garganta.

Jaemin lo movió tortuosamente lento, viendo con perversa lujuria los movimientos espasmódicos del menor, y su propio dedo desaparecer dentro del castaño. Lo metió y sacó un par de veces, olfateando en el aire el deseo del menor y decidiendo enseguida que quería meter otro, por lo que insertó un segundo, ocasionando un jadeo en el menor al notarlo. Acarició las paredes, moviendo los dedos por dentro de un lado a otro para después extenderlos como tijeras, provocando que Renjun restriegue su frente en el colchón, descargando el placer con esa acción y que los ojos de Jaemin se oscurezcan por la lujuria.

Quería joder al menor en ese mismo momento, deleitado con lo receptivo que éste era a cada pequeña cosa que le hacía, como sí lo hubiera esperado sin saberlo por tanto tiempo. Renjun lucía más que dispuesto a obedecerlo y complacerlo en todo sentido, tanto así que su cuerpo estaba tenso por todas partes, estremeciéndose para evitar moverse como le había ordenado momentos atrás.

Sin poder contenerse, metió dos dedos más, profundizando lo más que podía en el interior del menor. El castaño gimió al momento, sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar en su espalda. Jaemin pareció notarlo, porque soltó su cuello y agarró la punta de su pene, poniendo un dedo sobre el orificio, evitando que pudiera venirse. Un gemido inconforme salió de su boca. ―Todavía no. Podrás hacerlo cuando yo lo diga ―sentenció en voz baja, deslizando los dedos fuera de su interior. El menor jadeó temblorosamente con la pérdida, moviendo su cabeza hasta que su mejilla volvió a tocar las sábanas, buscando con la mirada al mayor. Jaemin se relamió los labios con la vista.

Las mejillas de Renjun estaban rojas, en conjunto con sus labios rosas y un poco de baba que caía por las comisuras, empapando la tela que cubría a medias los sonidos obscenos que salían de su boca. Sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir y caer lentamente hasta la cama. Jadeaba erráticamente, esperando ansiosamente cualquier movimiento o acción que Jaemin pudiera cometer. Sonrió enormemente, mostrando sus colmillos un poco más largos que antes. Afortunadamente, el castaño no pareció notarlo al estar nublado de placer.

Tomó su propio miembro, acercándolo a la entrada del menor y presionando levemente, causando temblores impacientes en su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Jaemin sostuvo entonces su cadera con firmeza para que no pudiera moverse, mientras la otra todavía contenía su miembro para evitar que se corriera. Le guiñó un ojo, antes de meterlo de golpe. Renjun gritó, dolor mezclándose con lujuria en un sonido desvergonzado y necesitado. El mayor apretó su agarre en la carne del castaño, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente al esperar que el menor se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Usualmente no le importaba mucho la espera, pero había estado siendo un sinvergüenza todo el rato, y sabía que podía lastimar seriamente al castaño sí no lo dejaba adaptarse.

Efectivamente, Renjun jadeaba furiosamente, tratando de relajar los músculos de su agujero para dejarlo moverse. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y sus piernas temblaban y trataba de tomar respiraciones acompasadas de vez en cuando que se cortaban a medio camino. Jaemin soltó el miembro del menor, deslizando su mano hasta los pezones erectos del castaño para acariciarlos y apretarlos suavemente, dándole placer y ayudándole a olvidarse del dolor.

Renjun comenzó a jadear por las atenciones, acercando su pecho a la mano del mayor en una petición muda de querer más toques. Su trasero buscó adentrar más el miembro del contrario, abriendo más la boca cuando el mayor profundizó él mismo en su interior. Jaemin le dio un último tirón a su tetilla, antes de tomar su otra cadera para tener donde sostenerse. ―Voy a moverme ahora ―sentenció―. No voy a ser suave ni paciente. Haré lo que quiera contigo y vas a correrte hasta que yo lo diga ―apretó su agarre en las caderas del castaño―. ¿Quedó claro? ―murmuró demandante. Renjun gimió una afirmación cuando el albino le dio otro azote. Éste sonrió con gozo.

No esperó otra respuesta cuando salió de imprevisto e impactó con fuerza en su interior. Renjun gritó de nuevo, con el placer atravesándolo de golpe causando un trallazo que lo hizo estremecerse. Jaemin entró y salió sin control, jodiéndolo con brutalidad y marcando sus caderas con la forma de sus uñas. Renjun jadeaba erráticamente, combinando los sonidos con gemidos desvergonzados y pequeños grititos placenteros. En alguna parte de su mente deseaba con toda su fuerza que ninguno de sus padres escuchara lo que estaban haciendo, provocando inconscientemente un halo de energía que bañó las paredes de su habitación, protegiendo el sonido proveniente de ambos para que nada ni nadie pudiera escucharlos.

Jaemin jadeaba de vez en cuando, soltando uno que otro gruñido por lo bajo, y sintiendo el cosquilleo familiar en sus encías. La vista de un Renjun destrozado y sumiso debajo de él lo ponía como loco. Buscó con un poco de concentración el punto dulce del menor, sonriendo satisfecho cuando un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del castaño. Otros gritos y gemidos ruidosos le siguieron, hasta que su voz comenzó a desgastarse, simplemente prefiriendo jadear ahogadamente por el placer.

Renjun sentía el roce de la sábana en su mejilla, babeando en ésta y mojando la tela lentamente. Sabía que de no estar atadas sus manos, probablemente habría terminado cayendo en el colchón, y aunque sus piernas temblaban en advertencia, las manos firmes del albino lo sostenían por ambos. El castaño sintió un pinchazo en su espalda baja, estremeciéndose y tensando las piernas. Jaemin lo notó, porque su mano se dirigió al miembro del menor en la misma posición de minutos atrás. Gimió con frustración.

Jaemin tomó su nuca con fuerza, apretando ligeramente mientras acercaba su torso a la espalda de Renjun. Dejó un rastro de besos húmedos hasta tocar la oreja del menor con sus labios. Su otra mano sostuvo entonces su cintura para evitar que cayera. ―Muy bien, bebé ―Renjun gimió nuevamente ante el apodo. Jaemin deslizó la mano en su nuca hasta dejar un agarre firme en su cuello. Apretó con fuerza―. Córrete para mí ―susurró en su oído, antes de clavar los colmillos en la curvatura de su cuello donde no estaba la marca de Jeno.

Renjun soltó un grito mudo, abriendo los ojos y la boca cuando el orgasmo arrasador lo atravesó como una corriente de mil voltios, de la punta de sus dedos hasta sus pies. Su cuerpo se estremeció incontrolablemente con espasmos parecidos a una corriente eléctrica. Las últimas lágrimas descendieron hasta la cama, dejándolo seco y deshuesado en cuestión de segundos. Se desmayó enseguida, con el cansancio y el desgaste haciendo de las suyas.

Jaemin se corrió con brutalidad, tenso de pies a cabeza y abrumado por la corriente que lo golpeó de imprevisto cuando el menor terminó con tanta fuerza. Saboreó la sangre del castaño con deleite, desencajando los dientes de la carne y lamiendo la herida para cerrarla. Su mordida podía ser un afrodisíaco, así que se imaginaba el placer que el menor debió haber estado sintiendo. Se separó del castaño poco a poco, tomándolo de la cintura para evitar que se desplomara en el colchón. Lo tomó cuidadosamente mientras quitaba las ataduras de su cuerpo, dejando las corbatas a los pies de la cama.

Se dirigió al baño después, para poder limpiar al menor de todo el desastre. Cuando estuvieron dentro, metió a Renjun en la bañera con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo un repentino cansancio impropio de él. Abrió el grifo para llenarla con un poco de agua y la cerró hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente llena. Acomodó al castaño en su regazo y tranquilamente deslizó sus dedos dentro para sacar el semen de su interior. Renjun jadeó entre sueños, sobre estimulado, pero sonando apagado al final. El líquido se escurrió por el agua hasta que finalmente salió por completo. Jaemin limpió el pecho del menor suavemente, quitando todo rastro de la eyaculación.

Cuando terminó, salió del agua, destapando la bañera para que toda el agua se fuera. Lo secó con una toalla que estaba colgada en un perchero y lo cargó de vuelta a la comodidad de la cama.

Apagó la luz al pasar cerca, metiendo al menor entre las mantas y luego a él mismo, atrayendo a Renjun en un abrazo posesivo. Besó sus labios en un roce a medias cuando el peso del cansancio lo derrumbó y se quedó dormido, aspirando el aroma natural del castaño como acostumbraba.

Jaemin cayó en la inconsciencia, por primera vez descansando pacíficamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3
> 
> Aquí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y nuevamente no haber traumado a nadie. Igual no soy muy experta en escribir estas escenas, así que perdón xD
> 
> Quería explicar un poco sobre cómo es el después de hacerlo, ya que algunas personas se ponen melosas. Renjun sería una de esas personas, y no es que ninguno de los otros dos se queje, so
> 
> Se vienen cosas interesantes, y la historia está tomando vuelo. No diré más.👀


	20. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva información descubierta.

Brazos cálidos y reconfortantes lo envolvían cuando Renjun despertó. Sentía un dolor extraño en el hombro, y al moverse un poco, descubrió que el resto de su cuerpo también. Era como haber sido golpeado por un tráiler, dándole más ganas de seguir durmiendo en las cálidas sábanas. Algo le decía que probablemente el haber tenido relaciones dos días seguidos sin estar acostumbrado era una buena razón para su estado deplorable. Se acercó al calor ajeno, acariciando el cuello de Jaemin con su nariz tiernamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz mañanera que, aunque no era mucha, podía alumbrar con claridad la habitación. Se separó del contrario para poder verlo mejor.

Jaemin lucía en paz, tranquilo incluso, siendo arrastrado al mundo de los sueños sin señal alguna de querer levantarse. Sus pestañas espesas eran más notorias en ese estado, por lo que Renjun sonrió inocentemente cuando la vista lo llenó de ternura. Estiró una mano cuidadosa para acariciar su mejilla, viendo con satisfacción al mayor buscar el contacto inconscientemente.

Las cosas fueron extrañamente naturales, como si ninguna preocupación anterior hubiera existido. Los cuestionamientos en su mente días atrás lo abandonaron enseguida en cuanto se sintió seguro con ellos. Fue como saltar al vacío y ser atrapado antes de caer. Jeno y Jaemin fueron cuidadosos a su propia manera, y aunque ninguno fue particularmente suave, Renjun no se encontró odiándolo en realidad. Sus primeras experiencias habían sido esas, sin saber de qué otra manera pudo ser o debía haber sido. Para él estaba bien, no necesitaba el sexo en gran medida, y estaba más que conforme con haberlo hecho un par de veces.

Quizá podría intentarlo nuevamente, en el futuro.

Movió sutilmente su cuello, sintiendo el dolor a cado lado que lo hizo jadear un poco. La mordida de Jeno todavía le dolía y la marca de Jaemin estaba algo fresca en términos de daños, ya que, extrañamente, dolía menos que la de Jeno. Miró hacia abajo, alzando ambas manos para poder ver las marcas en sus muñecas. Jaemin no había mentido, literalmente lo dejó hecho un desastre sin arrepentimiento alguno, haciendo lo que quería con su cuerpo y disfrutando de sus reacciones indefensas.

No es que pudiera pecar de inocente, ya que su cuerpo parecía más que feliz de obedecer.

Renjun se sonrojó al recordar su forma de actuar, sabiendo que probablemente se había visto tan necesitado y patético que no podía culpar a Jaemin por todo, él perfectamente pudo haberlo odiado todo; la humillación, la posición forzada, la forma condescendiente de hablarle, lo rudo que había sido con él en ocasiones. Debió haberlo detestado y haberse sentido asqueado.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, se encontró sintiéndose hasta bien, seguro y extrañamente, fue liberador.

Pudo ver las marcas ya violáceas alrededor de sus muñecas, estando seguro de que en algún momento debió habérselo hecho él mismo al tratar de mover los brazos inconscientemente. Tocó la zona en cuestión, sintiendo un hormigueo por el cuerpo cuando un dolor placentero lo embargó. Más cosas extrañas a su lista de anormalidades en su persona.

Dolía un poco, pero no más que la mordida de Jeno y probablemente, no más que su trasero, del cual estaba seguro que no podría actuar tan normal al caminar como ayer, y no sabía qué excusa poner a sus padres sí éstos se daban cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron con enormidad al recordar que no había sido precisamente silencioso, por lo que deseó con cierta inseguridad que la tela en su boca haya sido suficiente.

Se tocó la cara al momento, sin sentir dolor alguno o marcas en la piel, notando que la corbata no había dejado marcas como en sus muñecas, suponiendo por no haber estado tan ajustada.

Un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención, haciéndolo observar a Jaemin despertarse y levantarse de la cama, sentándose en su lugar con ojos cansados que parpadeaban para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Su cabello estaba revuelto, golpeando en todas direcciones y sus hombros lucían relajados por primera vez desde que le conoció. Pareció recordar dónde estaba, porque giró su cabeza en busca de ver al castaño a su lado. Algo brilló en sus ojos al momento de dedicarle una mirada a la apariencia del menor, provocando una sonrisa placentera y perezosa.

Jaemin podía ver el pecho desnudo del menor, su cuello, sus clavículas y sus muñecas (recostadas sobre la sábana) donde había dejado algunas marcas. Vio las otras marcas que habían dejado sus colmillos, sonriendo orgulloso cuando ésta no había desaparecido aún. Renjun lo veía con ojos soñadores e inocentes, luciendo como un gatito hambriento de atención y afecto.

El albino no se hizo de rogar, tomando al menor de la cintura con firmeza para colocarlo en su regazo delicadamente. El castaño siseó por el estiramiento, pero después de unos segundos pareció relajarse, dejando sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Jaemin le acarició la espalda con dedos cariñosos. Podía escuchar el ronroneo en la expresión del contrario. ―¿Cómo amaneciste? ―murmuró con la voz más grave de lo usual, al estar recién despierto.

Renjun se deleitó con el sonido y la mano en su espalda, sonriendo dulcemente al mayor. ―Bien ―respondió en voz baja―. Me duele en todos lados ―admitió, aunque no parecía preocupado.

Jaemin dejó su otra mano en el muslo del menor. ―No soy bueno en contenerme, lo siento ―pronunció sinceramente. No había ese brillo de burla en sus ojos―. ¿No estás molesto o asustado? ―preguntó seriamente. Sus ojos analizaban su rostro en busca de tales emociones.

El menor se sonrojó, queriendo ocultar su cara en el cuello del mayor, pero aguantándose. Negó tímidamente. ―No ―susurró con cierta vergüenza―. Te lo dije, confío en ti. Yo iba a aceptar todo lo que me ofrecieras ―confesó con honestidad. Jaemin sintió una oleada de posesividad ante la verdad en sus palabras.

 _"Sí supieras que no puedo negarme a ti."_ Pensó el mayor.

Renjun lo miró con ojos amorosos, casi brillando ante la emoción, hasta que algo cruzó en su mirada como un pensamiento que chocó contra él, ocasionando que su expresión se transforme poco a poco, luciendo un poco molesto. El albino dejó de acariciarlo, pero posó su mano en la otra pierna del castaño. ―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió ante el cambio repentino.

El menor tenía el ceño fruncido, entre confundido y algo… dolido (?). ―Te molestaste porque yo no te dije la verdad cuando tú no me la dices casi nunca, y me... ―tragó saliva, algo tímido al respecto, pero todavía inconforme―, me tocaste como quisiste para poder castigarme. Eso no es justo ―terminó, alzando un poco la voz al final.

Jaemin lo miró en silencio, debatiendo algo en su interior que pareció no agradarle mucho, porque comenzó a acariciar sus muslos inconscientemente en un acto reflejo para calmarse a sí mismo. ―Tengo un secreto ―dijo en voz baja―. Las cosas que no te he dicho están relacionadas con ese secreto y no puedo decírtelo ―un sentimiento extraño parpadeó en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron―. Porque no estoy preparado para que lo sepas ―murmuró con dificultad. Admitir debilidad no era su cosa favorita en el mundo.

Renjun buscó la verdad en sus ojos, relajándose poco a poco cuando no vio ninguna mentira. Le puso una mano delicada en su mejilla, mirándolo con afecto. ―Está bien. Sí no estás listo, yo puedo esperar hasta que lo estés ―se acercó a darle un abrazo, estremeciéndose un poco cuando las pieles se rozaron―. Sólo prométeme que me lo dirás algún día ―pidió al mayor.

Jaemin tragó saliva, escuchando la súplica muda e involuntaria del menor. La manera de decirlo había sonado como una voz desesperada en su consciencia.

_"Necesito saber que me dirás la verdad, para saber sí no me equivoqué contigo."_

Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, en una extraña necesidad de no dejarlo ir. ―Lo prometo ―respondió con tensión en los músculos.

La peor parte de ello es que era verdad.

《♡》

Se recostaron en la cama durante un largo rato, hablando de cosas en voz baja o simplemente acariciando al contrario con ternura y cariño. Renjun se sonrojó cuando Jaemin le dijo que él lo había limpiado en el momento que el menor sugirió darse una ducha para limpiarse. El albino sonrió divertido, pero admitió no aprovecharse de él y acostarlo al terminar.

De hecho, Jaemin parecía estar maquinando algo en su cabeza mientras hablaba en la conversación, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado pensando sobre ello. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Renjun lo había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones, hablando con alguno de los chicos, con todos o incluso con él mismo. Escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor a la perfección y podía responder cualquier cosa rápidamente sin prestarle 100% de atención. Jaemin podía hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo que su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando una infinidad de cosas como si estuviera escribiendo con una mano y con la otra dibujara. Era interesante de ver, pero también le preocupaba.

¿Qué clase de vida llevaba para acostumbrarse a hacer todo sin problema alguno?

Jaemin le dio un corto beso cuando notó que estaba desprevenido. Sonrió, casi derritiéndose por el gesto. ―Hay que bajar a desayunar ―dijo el menor con voz cariñosa, mirando al contrario con ojos inocentes.

El mayor asintió, dándole otro beso que ocasionó una risita tonta por parte del castaño. ―Tienes que ponerte esa camisa de nuevo ―señaló con una mirada la prenda indicada en el suelo. Renjun ocultó su rostro en el cuello del albino, acurrucándose con un temblor cuando una ráfaga de aire frío entró por la ventana.

Suspiró complacido cuando Jaemin lo cubrió con su cuerpo. ―Siendo sincero ―murmuró avergonzado―. Me da pena levantarme ―admitió con voz tímida. El mayor sonrió divertido, deslizando una mano en el trasero del menor que se sonrojó ante el contacto.

Acarició la piel suave de la zona. ―¿Por qué?, ¿te duele? ―preguntó al castaño, dejando la mano sobre sus glúteos.

Renjun le dio un ligero empujón. ―Ya sabes que sí. No preguntes eso, me da vergüenza ―lo reprocha el menor, ocasionando una risa en el albino.

Jaemin le guiña un ojo. ―No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta que te pongas tímido ―le da un rápido beso, antes de separarse de él y levantarse en busca de su ropa. Renjun evita mirar su cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndose del frío con la sábana. El contrario busca ropa nueva en sus cajones y se la tiende en cuanto termina, dirigiéndose después hacia el baño―. Me lavaré los dientes. Vístete, bebé ―abre la puerta del baño, sonriéndole seductoramente antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

No se preocupó por el cepillo de dientes, puesto que tanto Jaemin como Jeno habían dejado un pequeño suministro de cosas un día después de Navidad, pensando que sería mejor para los momentos en que se quedaban inesperadamente. Renjun había ocultado las maletas de tamaño promedio; una dentro de su armario y la otra bajo la cama. Aunque ambos habían dejado sus respectivos cepillos de dientes en el baño.

Con piernas temblorosas por el nerviosismo, Renjun se levantó de la cama, haciendo algunas muecas por la incomodidad mayor al día anterior. Sentía un ligero dolor, que se acrecentaba al agacharse, sentarse bruscamente o tratar de caminar con rapidez, aunque afortunadamente podía evitar hacer todo eso sin verse sospechoso. Se colocó sus calzoncillos y sus pans de algodón primero, siseando y gimiendo por lo bajo cuando la ropa interior rozó su trasero. La parte donde el mayor lo había azotado le escocía.

Se acomodó la camisa de cuello alto limpia, ocultando las marcas en sus muñecas y el resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se sentía bien cubierto, pero por suerte estaban en invierno, nevaba afuera y sus padres sabían que el frío lo afectaba más que a ellos. Se sentó con cuidado a esperar al mayor, con una débil mueca ante el contacto, pero confiando que el dolor disminuiría con el tiempo.

El albino sale tras unos minutos, sonriéndole al tomar su lugar en la cama y verlo caminar hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes también. Renjun fue rápido, deseando poder ver las marcas en su cuerpo, pero conteniéndose para más tarde. Le daba pena con el mayor del otro lado.

Se encamina fuera del baño, notando que Jaemin está mensajeándose con alguien. La imagen del sujeto ( _"Ten"_ , susurra algo en su mente), se instala en su cabeza con la duda poniéndolo nervioso.

Jaemin le dedica una mirada, haciendo un ademán con su brazo izquierdo para que se acerque a un abrazo. Renjun le obedece enseguida. ―Hansol quiere saber dónde estoy ―murmura cuando el menor está acurrucado contra él. Le besa en la mejilla sin verlo, escribiendo en el teléfono―. Pero no le diré porque entonces le dirá a Ten y él querrá venir también ―menciona sin prestar atención. _"Ese chico otra vez_ ", repite la misma voz. Renjun sólo quiere que la voz se calle―. Y todos los demás van a seguirlo como siempre ―exclama con molestia y diversión.

El castaño parpadea. ―¿Los demás?

_"¿Hay otros?"_

―Sí, mis hermanos ―responde al momento. Lee algo en el teléfono que lo hace sonreír con malicia.

Renjun evita mirar lo que hay en la pantalla, porque confía en Jaemin y porque cree que se verá tan nervioso como se siente. ―¿Tus hermanos conocen a Ten? ―el mayor deja de mirar su teléfono y por fin le presta toda su atención.

Lo mira en silencio por varios segundos, sonriendo con diversión al notar la mirada del menor. ―Ten es mi hermano, te lo dije en tu cumpleaños ―el castaño se sonroja furiosamente―. ¿Se te olvidó? ―murmura divertido.

Una vergüenza humillante lo inunda de pies a cabeza. Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, si había sido él (dicho por el propio albino) quien eligió su ropa para su fiesta, ya que le gustaba vestirlo para esos eventos. Todo tenía sentido ahora; la confianza en los gestos del sujeto hacia Jaemin, su forma cariñosa de tratarlo, el cómo Jaemin lucía tan relajado y acostumbrado a su alrededor.

Dios, era un idiota con celos sin fundamentos.

Estaba por disculparse con el mayor cuando el recuerdo de algo le llega de golpe. Frunce el ceño. ―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces la vez que los vi hablando? ―se refería a cuando le había preguntado quién era y Jaemin había respondido que no se preocupara.

El mayor se encoge de hombros. ―Eres lindo cuando estás celoso ―Renjun abre su boca, indignado con el contrario, y le da un golpe en el brazo que en realidad no hace daño alguno.

―Eres de lo peor ―exclama entre molesto y divertido. Jaemin se ríe en respuesta, dejando su teléfono a un lado y alzando al menor en un abrazo.

Le da un beso profundo cuando lo deja en el suelo nuevamente. ―Lo siento. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? ―ofrece con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Renjun le regresa la sonrisa, ya más calmado. ―Está bien, vamos ―se toman de las manos y se dirigen a las escaleras para bajar a la cocina.

Ya no le importaba. Ten no era nada más que el hermano de Jaemin y eso significaba que no había nada más.

Los padres de Renjun despertaron minutos después de que ellos comenzaran a desayunar. El menor estuvo nervioso en el transcurso de darles los buenos días, hasta que se dio cuenta que ninguno parecía saber lo que habían hecho. Desayunaron todos juntos, ya que Jaemin había preparado suficiente para los cuatro.

Tuvieron una pequeña plática, en donde discutieron un poco sobre lo que harían del 31 al 1ro. Jaemin explicó que la pasaría con sus hermanos, ya que el mayor de ellos quería que todos estuvieran juntos en esos días.

Renjun observó a los tres conversar tranquilamente, actuando tan familiar entre ellos que sonrió enternecido. Le gustaba darse cuenta que sus padres se llevaban excelente con ambos de sus novios. Eso le daba esperanza de que, a la hora de decirles, ninguno tendría gran inconveniente. Tomó una bocanada de aire, uniéndose a la conversación con una sonrisa alegre.

《♡》

El 4 de enero de 2021, el grupo de amigos se reunieron en la cafetería para verse después de varios días.

Se abrazaron entre todos con emoción y se desearon Feliz Año nuevo en persona. Hablaron de cómo la pasaron en sus hogares, riéndose con las anécdotas de los tíos borrachos (según Chenle), sonriendo por las historias de Haechan (siempre tan ocurrentes), los momentos en familia de Xiaojun, la tranquila velada en casa de Jisung, y el montón de alcohol que tanto Johnny como Jaehyun bebieron en casa de Mark.

Renjun comentó que Lucas estuvo siendo el alma de la fiesta en su casa, alegrando la noche y haciéndolos sentir más dinámicos. Jeno explicó que no hizo mucho con sus hermanos más que comer. Jaemin mencionó que su hermano mayor pidió un momento en familia, y aunque para él fue raro, nadie de sus hermanos se negó.

Los chicos se veían mucho más animados ahora que estaban juntos, festejando en pequeño la llegada de un nuevo año que pasaban juntos. Comieron postres con alegría, y en algún momento Lucas se les unió para celebrar con ellos. Estuvieron toda la tarde en la cafetería, y fue casi a la hora de partir, que Chenle tuvo una idea.

―Hyung, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa? Hace tiempo no vamos por una pijamada ―pregunta a Mark. Los demás le prestan atención, en espera de una respuesta.

El pelinegro sonríe ante ello, asintiendo tranquilamente. ―Claro. Estaba pensando en invitarlos de todas formas ―el resto se emociona por ello―. ¿Qué tal el viernes? ―los chicos asienten, por lo que mira al primo de Renjun―. ¿También te quedarás en mi casa? ―pregunta al mayor.

Lucas niega amablemente. ―Voy a visitar a mis otros abuelos y no estaré por dos semanas ―aclara con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Los demás parecen sorprendidos, menos Renjun, quien ya lo sabía. ―¿Cuándo te irás? ―inquiere Haechan curioso.

El mayor toma de su bebida, por lo que Renjun responde por él. ―Mañana. Volverá hasta el 19 ―dice simplemente. Todos asienten comprendiendo, y después toman sus teléfonos para pedirles a quien corresponda que los lleven de vuelta a casa (a excepción de Renjun y Haechan, ya que Lucas los llevará de vuelta). Y Jaemin y Jeno tampoco, pues siempre desaparecen hasta que ya no hay nadie.

Finalmente, el viernes llega y los chicos se impacientan por verse. Johnny se ofrece a llevarlos, ya que vive cerca de la casa de Jisung, por lo que busca a cada uno a su respectivo hogar hasta llevar a todos dentro. Jaemin y Jeno fueron los primeros en la camioneta, sentados en la parte de atrás a sabiendas de que sólo ellos podrían soportar el frío del aire. Xiaojun fue en el asiento de copiloto, conversando sobre lo frío de enero con el mayor. Haechan, Jisung y Renjun iban sentados en los asientos de atrás con Chenle en las piernas de Haechan. Las maletas terminan a los pies de Jaemin y Jeno, cuidándolas en la parte trasera.

Renjun les dijo que Lucas se fue temprano porque tenía que conducir hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, ya que sus abuelos vivían en China. El menor incluso le dio una carta al mayor para que se la entregara a sus propios abuelos.

Llegaron media hora después, saludando a Jaehyun y Taeyong que los esperaban en la puerta de la casa, con Mark acercándose desde el interior rápidamente (al parecer por haber ido al baño). Taeyong abraza a los menores, seguido de Jaehyun, que al igual que siempre deja su olor en ellos, y Mark, quien sólo saluda a los chicos. Bajan sus pertenencias para después entrar a la casa con cierta emoción. Dentro es cálido, a pesar de que la chimenea no esté encendida, y Taeyong tiene preparado chocolate caliente para que todos se sientan calentitos por dentro.

Tras conversar por, quizá, unas dos horas, los chicos suben a las habitaciones con Chenle y Jisung compartiendo la más cercana a las escaleras; Jeno, Renjun y Jaemin usando la de en medio; y finalmente Xiaojun y Haechan dejando sus cosas en la de Mark. Cuando todos terminan de arreglar sus maletas, se dirigen a la habitación del menor de los Lee, formándose en un círculo extraño, puesto que algunos se sientan entre el suelo y la cama.

Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan y Xiaojun están en el suelo. ―¿Qué preparó Taeyong-hyung el 31? ―le pregunta Jisung a Mark.

―Hizo una receta de un pavo que encontró días antes. Quedó muy bueno ―murmura contento, recordando el sabor.

Xiaojun se dirige a Jeno. ―¿Qué hiciste tú en tu casa, Jeno? ―inquiere amablemente.

El contrario lo observa con una mirada neutra. ―No mucho ―responde―. Sólo comimos y… eso es todo ―termina al final. No parece realmente en ello.

Renjun pone su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro. ―Tus hermanos parecen ser tan serios como tú ―menciona suavemente. Jeno se gira para verlo, tentado a darle un beso.

Niega en respuesta. ―Los únicos serios somos Doyoung, Taeil y yo ―explica tranquilamente.

Renjun asiente al comprender, mirando después a Jaemin. ―¿Tus hermanos son como tú? ―pregunta curioso. Su cabeza recostada en Jeno.

El albino desliza una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda distraídamente. ―Ummm, no realmente ―parece recordar algo porque sonríe divertido―. Aunque depende de cómo lo mires ―murmura con ironía.

Hablan de otras cosas cuando Johnny y Jaehyun entran en la habitación, dando unos cuantos toques en la puerta.

Johnny les sonríe amistosamente. ―Necesito ayuda con algo, ¿se vienen conmigo? ―pone sus manos en los hombros de Jaemin y Jeno, quienes están sentados en el suelo.

Jaehyun habla a continuación. ―De hecho, iba a comprar la despensa, así que iré con ustedes ―menciona tranquilamente. El albino y el pelinegro se dan una mirada entre ellos, captando la indirecta.

Ambos se levantan. ―Vuelvo en un rato, nene ―dice Jaemin a Renjun, dándole un beso en la frente.

Jeno se acerca después. ―Volveré rápido ―toma su mano, dándole un beso a ésta.

Se despiden momentáneamente del grupo, saliendo por la puerta y cerrando esta detrás sí. Haechan le dedica una mirada interesada a Renjun en cuanto los cuatro ya no están a la vista. El contrario lo nota, porque mira al moreno confundido. ―¿Qué? ―pregunta inocentemente.

El resto también se da cuenta de la mirada de Haechan, porque todos se miran entre ellos. ―No sé ―dice el peligris, ladeando su cabeza―. Es que siento una vibra diferente de ustedes, como sí... ―parece pensar en una palabra adecuada, al mismo tiempo que Renjun se sonroja avergonzado, mirando con ojos suplicantes al contrario. El moreno cruza miradas con él, abriendo la boca enseguida―. ¡No…! ―exclama sorprendido y emocionado.

El castaño se cubre la cara con las manos, gimiendo en voz baja. ―Qué vergüenza ―susurra apenado.

Mark frunce el ceño, tan confundido como el resto. ―¿Alguien me dirá qué está pasando? ―los otros tres asienten de acuerdo.

Haechan se acerca a darle un fuerte abrazo a Renjun. ―Mi bebé ya creció y se volvió un hombre ―lloriquea en respuesta, recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte del castaño.

Xiaojun parece darse cuenta porque mira con asombro al par. ―¿Ustedes ya...? ―le pregunta al menor. Mark se da cuenta al momento, mirando rápidamente a Renjun.

Éste asiente, completamente mortificado. ―Eh, yo, bueno, sí... ―murmura muy tímido.

Chenle y Jisung parecen confundidos, y antes de que cualquiera responda nada, Haechan dice. ―Renjun ya lo hizo con Jaemin y Jeno ―los dos miran en shock al castaño, quien se sonroja aún más―. Aunque no me queda claro sí al mismo tiempo, o... ―Renjun le da un manotazo con indignación.

―¡Claro que no fue al mismo tiempo!, ¿por quién me tomas? ―exclama molesto. Chenle, Jisung y Xiaojun se ríen estruendosamente mientras que Mark se dirige a calmar al par, aunque luce igual de divertido que los otros.

―Ya, ya, ya ―le pone un brazo en los hombros a Renjun para tranquilizarlo―. Eso fue grosero ―le recrimina al moreno.

Haechan se encoge de hombros. ―Oye, hay personas que gustan de los tríos ―los otros tres se ríen aún más.

Renjun se sonroja de pies a cabeza, pero su expresión se relaja un poco. ―Lo sé, y no tengo problema con ello, pero sabes que Renjun no es así ―responde Mark, aguantándose la risa para poner algo de orden.

El peligris quiere contestar algo al respecto, pero la risa le gana, ocasionando que comience a reírse tan escandalosamente como Chenle, seguido de Mark y Renjun, que se acurrucan juntos a causa de la risa. El grupo de amigos se ríe tanto que algunos se toman del estómago o sueltan una que otra lágrima, gimiendo de dolor o jadeando en busca de aire.

Cuando logran parar de reírse, Xiaojun se dirige al castaño en cuestión. ―Y, ¿cómo fue? ―pregunta educadamente, pero también con curiosidad. Los demás parecen tan inquisitivos como él.

Renjun guarda silencio por un momento, sonriendo tiernamente mientras abraza sus piernas. ―Bueno, si soy sincero, no fue exactamente suave ―escucha algunas exclamaciones―, o dulce ―pasea su mirada por la habitación―. Jeno me pidió que lo pensara bien, él no quería que me arrepintiera después ―murmura tranquilamente. El resto asiente de acuerdo.

―Eso podemos deducirlo fácilmente ―menciona Haechan con obviedad.

Mark asiente a sus palabras. ―Sí. Confío en Jeno en ese sentido, pero en Jaemin... ―una pausa―. Él es más un espíritu libre ―dice en cambio.

Renjun toma una respiración. ―Jaemin, él... ―traga saliva, mordiéndose el labio―. Fue muy intenso ―se sonroja un poco―. Fue el más duro de los dos ―dice por toda respuesta.

Mark lo mira con preocupación. ―¿Él no te preguntó si estabas de acuerdo? ―inquiere seriamente.

Renjun niega rápidamente. ―No es eso ―se ríe con nerviosismo―. Lo hizo ―una pausa―, a su manera. Es muy controlador ―menciona a los presentes―. Me dijo que él es así y no quería lastimarme, pero yo le dije que deseaba hacerlo ―explica al final.

Xiaojun frunce el ceño levemente. ―¿Qué tan controlador? ―pregunta un poco tímido.

El castaño se pone rojo en cuestión de segundos. ―Tuve marcas por varios días ―al ver la cara de asombro de todos, él vuelve a responder―. ¡No, está bien! Yo los dejé hacerlo. No me hirieron de mala manera ―susurra casi al final.

Jisung y Xiaojun se sonrojan al comprender. Mark carraspea. ―Bueno, sí a ti te gusta eso, nadie aquí dirá nada al respecto ―le dedica una mirada a Haechan.

Éste asiente rápidamente. ―¡Sí! Por mí la conversación quedó resuelta ―dice con una sonrisa alegre. Renjun sonríe tímidamente.

《♡》

Después de salir de la casa y subirse a la camioneta de Johnny, Jaemin habló en los asientos de atrás. ―Así que... ―Johnny arranca el auto cuando Jaehyun se sube en el asiento de copiloto. Jeno le presta atención al albino a su lado―, cuál es la urgencia de hablar con nosotros ―dice con voz seductora, con un atisbo de seriedad al final.

Johnny habla ahora, mirando el camino delante de él. ―A la media noche, salgan fuera de la casa ―menciona de la nada―. Hay algo que tienen que ver ―los mira por el espejo retrovisor. Jaemin frunce el ceño y Jeno mira fijamente al par, aunque ninguno pregunta nada al respecto.

Nadie vuelve mencionar palabra alguna.

Tras hacer las compras los cuatro regresan a la casa, donde Taeyong está terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Le sonríe a los recién llegados, besando a Jaehyun cuando éste se acerca a darle un abrazo. No tarda mucho y grita un poco para que el grupo de arriba baje a comer.

Los chicos descienden alegremente por las escaleras mientras se acomodan en las sillas de la mesa. Renjun le da un beso a cada uno de sus novios, antes de sentarse en el asiento entre ellos. Comen entre risas por las bromas de Johnny y feliz por la comida de Taeyong. Pequeñas conversaciones se forman por momentos, sobre la comida o cualquier otro tema.

Chenle le da de comer a Jisung con una sonrisa enamorada y alegre, y aunque el menor está algo avergonzado, no rechaza ninguna de sus atenciones. Haechan habla con Xiaojun y Jaehyun sobre lo mucho que Lucas hacía falta, recibiendo afirmaciones de ambos. Taeyong y Jeno mantienen una charla calmada sobre su hermano Kun, quien ama cocinar tanto como el propio Taeyong. Johnny y Mark discuten sobre algún tema que emociona al menor, porque luce muy exaltado y el mayor asiente a sus palabras con una sonrisa dulce.

Renjun y Jaemin escuchan la conversación de Jeno y el mayor, más por interés del castaño que del albino. Jaemin le da un beso en el cuello con cariño, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta que también besa. Jeno se da la vuelta enseguida, exigiendo un beso con la mirada y pareciendo satisfecho cuando el menor se lo da sin miramientos. Jeno vuelve a su conversación con Taeyong después de besarlo otra vez, dejando una mano en su muslo posesivamente. Jaemin no parece interesado, pasándole un brazo igual de posesivo al menor.

El ambiente es el mismo de siempre, tan familiar y hogareño que todos se relajan tranquilamente. No hay otro lugar mejor.

《♡》

Cuando la comida finalizó, los chicos jugaron videojuegos en la consola de Johnny, la cual había llevado el día anterior. Vieron algunas películas e incluso jugaron UNO, ocasionando que Mark, Chenle y Xiaojun terminen gritando frustrados, y haciendo a los demás reír por sus reacciones.

Cenaron más tarde, todavía burlándose de la acalorada discusión y pareciendo algo sorprendidos por lo bueno que Jaemin era, a pesar de no ser muy competitivo en los juegos generalmente. El grupo de amigos subió a la habitación de Mark, hablando por un par de horas de cosas al azar antes que tener que irse a dormir. Se lavaron los dientes en los baños de la recámara y del pasillo, deseando buenas noches a todos cuando estuvieron listos.

Exactamente a las 12 a.m., Jaemin y Jeno salieron de la cama con cuidado, besando al menor dormido entre ellos antes de escaparse a la oscuridad de la noche, donde Jaehyun y Johnny los esperaban. Parecían algo confundidos al encontrarlos, pues el más alto estaba en un extremo de la casa y el castaño del otro, custodiando los bordes de los bosques que cubrían el terreno de la casa.

Le hicieron señas a cada uno, por lo que Jaemin fue donde Jaehyun y Jeno donde Johnny. El albino fue el que habló. ―¿Qu-...? ―el mayor a su lado puso un dedo entre sus labios, en una seña de que guarde silencio. El contrario frunció el ceño, pero no volvió a decir algo al respecto.

Aguardaron en silencio, buscando cualquier cosa con la mirada, pero sin notar nada. El viento comenzó a mecerse de una manera extraña, provocando cierta tensión en el par al no entender la situación. Los árboles y el pasto crecido se movieron con algo de fuerza, y las nubes en el cielo se tornaron pesadas y cargadas de algo que ninguno supo identificar. Algo llamó su atención en ese momento, haciéndolos dirigir su mirada a la puerta trasera de la casa.

Renjun estaba ahí, callado y con la mirada ida, viendo a la nada como si estuviera en la espera de algo. Ambos lo miraron sin comprender, algo sorprendidos por su aparición repentina. Las nubes crujieron y brillaron por la intensidad de los relámpagos y truenos que se formaron en cuestión de segundos. Un viento particularmente fuerte azotó contra ellos, y un susurro en el aire los hizo sentirse amenazados.

La mirada de Renjun se dirigió al cielo, y un remolino en las nubes comenzó a rodear toda la extensión del patio trasero. Varios rayos salieron disparados hacia la tierra, provocando que el suelo vibrara o se agrietara un poco. Renjun comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del terreno donde los rayos impactaban con más fuerza. Jeno y Jaemin trataron de detenerlo, pero ambos sujetos a su lado los detuvieron con firmeza, negando a sus acciones.

Vieron en un shock confuso a los truenos y rayos golpear los alrededores de Renjun, sin que ninguno impactara en él como sí una energía lo protegiera de ello. La lluvia de rayos se detuvo justo cuando el menor llegó a su destino. Jaemin y Jeno vieron con preocupación a los truenos romper con fuerza el sonido del viento ante su intensidad.

Podían sentirlo, un relámpago particularmente cargado venía con fuerza, directamente hacia el menor frente a ellos. El albino y el pelinegro se soltaron del agarre con rapidez y fueron en su búsqueda. Ocurrió en un parpadeo, el rayo salió disparado hacia Renjun que fue consumido dentro, al mismo tiempo que Jaemin y Jeno fueron proyectados por más de 100 millones de voltios a varios metros a la lejanía. Se levantaron con algo de dificultad, corriendo de vuelta para saber el paradero de Renjun.

Mas su sorpresa fue mayor en cuanto lo vieron completamente intacto e inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Los rayos siguieron crujiendo en el cielo, pero ninguno volvió a descender a los suelos. Lo que más los sorprendía era el aspecto de Renjun, que parecía ser rodeado por una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban de un color azul blancuzco, y su mirada se veía imponente, como si hubiera sido poseído por algo o alguien.

Los miró en silencio, analizando a ambos para verificar que no fueran amenazas como con Jaehyun y Johnny meses atrás. Pareció convencerse con sus presencias anonadadas, porque en un movimiento ágil y veloz, lanzó un puñetazo en la tierra que mandó un rayo directamente hacia el suelo que inundó toda la zona, bañando de una barrera de energía que cubrió varios kilómetros alrededor de la casa y el terreno.

Después de aquello, las fuerzas parecieron abandonar a Renjun porque los rayos en su cuerpo desparecieron y sus ojos cambiaron de color nuevamente, desplomándose frente a los presentes, siendo sostenido por Jaehyun rápidamente, más que acostumbrado.

Jaemin y Jeno se acercaron con una expresión muy seria. Pensamientos maquinando en su mente sobre lo que acababan de presenciar. ―Creo que no necesito explicar lo sucedido ―menciona Johnny en cuanto los alcanza.

Jaemin observa al menor en los brazos de Jaehyun. ―¿Por qué a esta hora? ―pregunta a ambos. Jeno acaricia la mejilla del menor lentamente, todavía con las imágenes anteriores en su cabeza.

Jaehyun responde por los dos. ―Este lugar tiene una carga poderosa de energía. Estoy seguro que pudieron sentirlo la primera vez que estuvieron aquí ―les dedicó una mirada antes de ver al menor en sus brazos. Lo acomodó con cuidado―. Toda la magia y energía en este claro se intensifica y multiplica a las 12 de la noche. Es como si se reuniera aquí a partir de esa hora.

Johnny siguió con la explicación. ―La primera vez que lo vimos, Renjun casi me mata ―ambos lo observan enseguida―. Fue como sí mi presencia, al tratar de ocultarme, lo hiciera sentirse amenazado ―miró al más joven―. Lo observamos por varios días aquí y nos dimos cuenta que siempre a la misma hora, y sólo a esa hora, se despertaba para salir afuera ―terminó de decir.

Jeno no lucía tan interesado en la conversación como Jaemin, al menos no hasta que pronuncia palabra alguna. ―Entonces sí es un Celestial ―dijo al fin. Tanto Johnny como Jaehyun asintieron. Jeno todavía observa al menor cuando vuelve a hablar―. Vi su marca, pero no pensé que fuera uno. No parecía saber nada ―menciona simplemente.

―No lo sabe ―contesta Johnny―. Mañana no recordará nada de esto. Cuando está en ese estado no está consciente ―frunce levemente el ceño―. Aunque parece que los reconoció un poco… al menos sus presencias. De haber sido otros, los hubiera atacado.

Jaemin se ríe sin diversión. ―¿Que el inmenso rayo que nos mandó a volar no era para nosotros? ―pregunta algo incrédulo.

―No ―responde Jaehyun―. Era para él. Se estaba recargando de energía antes de hacer la barrera ―mira hacia el cielo―. Hace eso siempre. De manera diferente en todas las ocasiones, pero al fin y al cabo una barrera. Protege a los humanos de allá dentro ―señala la casa a un costado.

Jeno toma a Renjun en brazos. ―¿Por qué nos lo dicen hasta ahora? ―pregunta con seriedad. El menor se remueve entre sueños, suspirando al sentir la presencia conocida.

―Algo cambió en ustedes tres. Lo noté desde que los vi ―Jeno y Jaemin se miran entre ellos―. Ahora confía plenamente en ustedes y ustedes en él.

Jaemin se cruza de brazos. ―Qué buena manera de arruinarlo ―murmura sarcásticamente.

Jaehyun le sonríe del mismo modo. ―Todavía confías en él o lo habrías matado en cuanto lo supiste ―Jaemin aprieta la mandíbula―. Sólo estás asustado.

El albino suelta una carcajada. Jeno mira rápidamente a Renjun, en busca de algún indicio de haber despertado. El menor sólo se queja vagamente. ― ** _Verpiss dich (_** Vete a la mierda ** _)_** ―dice Jaemin entre dientes, más que molesto―. Jamás he sentido miedo. Ni siquiera por mi padre. Creo que lo conociste bien, Yoonoh, así que ―la mirada de Jaehyun se ensombrece ante la mención―, ¿por qué tendría miedo alguno?

Johnny habla ahora. ―Se refiere a que te asusta saber lo que eso conlleva ―Jaemin y Jeno le prestan atención―. Que Renjun sea un Celestial podría atraer seres indeseables ―Jeno gruñe en respuesta.

_“Quien lo toque se muere.”_

Jaehyun sonríe ante sus pensamientos. ―No dejes esa mentalidad. Va a necesitar toda la protección posible si alguien más lo descubre ―menciona con seriedad.

Jaemin hace un movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia el club NeoCity más adelante. ―¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto? ―Johnny sonríe divertido.

―Nadie que sepa que Jaehyun vive aquí se atreve a espiar ―murmura con voz peligrosa―. Y menos sí yo custodio los alrededores ―termina con orgullo.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―pregunta Jeno al par.

Johnny vuelve a responder. ―Tendrán que decirle ―ambos le dedican una mirada aguda―. Sí, eso también. No puede ignorarlo toda la vida ―señala el anillo en el dedo del menor―. Alguien se dará cuenta de eso, y lo sabrá enseguida. Es mejor que lo preparemos antes de que eso suceda ―ambos parecen haber sido golpeados porque la expresión de sus caras es mortal―. Regresen a descansar. Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar el perímetro.

Cuando están de camino a la puerta trasera, Jaehyun llama su atención. ―Jaemin ―el nombrado se da la vuelta―. Renjun es idéntico a HuangLin ―pronuncia en voz baja. Algo peligroso parpadea en los ojos del Oscuro, dándose la vuelta con brusquedad. Toma a Renjun de los brazos de Jeno, quien le gruñe molesto, pero no lo evita, notando que Jaemin lo matará de un golpe sí se lo quita de las manos.

Jaemin está gruñendo por primera vez, tan bajo y tan siniestro que por un momento a Jaehyun le recuerda la Bestia.

El albino mira al menor en sus brazos, besando sus labios con suavidad. ―Tienes que dormir, mi amor. Hay muchas cosas que hacer el día de mañana ―murmura con cariño. Su sonrisa sin una pizca de simpatía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3
> 
> ¿Qué tal las clases en línea, o el trabajo en caso de tener uno? Yo no entiendo nada xD
> 
> Aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy, ojalá les haya gustado. Si hay algún error, perdón, lo checo en World, pero hay cosas que no corrige jsjsjsj.
> 
> ¿Qué significará ser un Celestial en esta historia?👀  
> ¿Por qué reaccionaron así Jaemin y Jeno?👀
> 
> Dejen sus teorías locas jsjsjsj.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin del secreto.

La mañana del sábado es algo perezosa al momento de tener que levantarse. Renjun despierta con brazos y piernas a su alrededor, con Jeno abrazando su torso y cintura como un pulpo, y Jaemin respirando en su cuello, con una mano posesiva en su muslo que al parecer dejará una marca.

Sus ojos se entrecierran ante la luz que se cuela por la ventana, pensando en sí salir de la cama es tan satisfactorio como la sensación cálida que le brindan su par de novios. Se acurruca más en el extraño abrazo grupal, suspirando contento con lo cómodo que se siente, a pesar de los cuerpos que lo aprisionan.

Quiere volver a dormirse cuando Jeno se despierta a su lado, murmurando con somnolencia. Enfoca su vista hasta que se da cuenta de que está despierto. ―Buenos días ―dice con voz grave y baja al recién despertar.

Renjun le sonríe tiernamente, con ojos cargados de ternura (muy diferentes a los de la noche anterior). ―Buenos días ―susurra en respuesta, acercándose un poco al contrario para darle un dulce beso en la frente―. ¿Qué tal dormiste? ―pregunta al mayor. Jeno lo mira en silencio por varios segundos.

_"Casi no dormí."_

―Bien ―murmura en cambio. Aprieta al castaño entre sus brazos con afecto, restregando su rostro en el pecho del menor.

Renjun mueve su brazo con algo de dificultad hasta que logra acariciar el cabello del pelinegro. ―Soñé que viajábamos a Francia ―menciona divertido―. Pero ya no me acuerdo de qué hacíamos ahí ―explica con suavidad. Siente como la mano en su muslo lo presiona vagamente, haciéndole notar que Jaemin se ha despertado.

Se da la vuelta para ver la mirada perdida del mayor que cobra vida cuando lo localiza en su campo visual. ―Hey ―dice coquetamente, con la voz tan grave como la de Jeno. Una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

―Buen día ―responde tiernamente, casi ronroneando cuando el mayor desliza una mano por su estómago con cariño.

Jaemin luce satisfecho con la reacción, sonriendo aún más. Le da un beso en los labios superficialmente. ―Cuéntame más de ese sueño en Francia ―murmura con diversión.

Renjun sonríe con cariño, dejando que Jeno lo abrace por la espalda. ―Es que ya no me acuerdo ―menciona en disculpa. El pelinegro parece querer volver a dormir, pero simplemente se queda abrazándolo.

El albino le acaricia el rostro con mesura. ―Te ves hermoso ―el menor se sonroja un poco, mostrando una sonrisa resplandeciente.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta tímido. El mayor asiente, y Jeno a sus espaldas, también lo hace.

―Quiero besarte ―menciona Jeno con voz pastosa. Renjun sabe que probablemente quiera un beso largo, así que separa suavemente del par.

Señala el baño con un asentimiento de cabeza. ―Vamos a lavarnos los dientes. Cuando terminemos les doy los besos que quieran ―no necesita decirlo dos veces cuando ambos ya están en busca de sus cepillos de dientes.

Al bajar por las escaleras, Johnny está comiendo cereal, acompañado de Taeyong y Jaehyun en la mesa. Ellos toman jugo con huevos y café respectivamente. ―Buenos días ―dice Taeyong con una sonrisa amigable. Jaehyun sonríe divertido cuando mira los labios hinchados del menor, pero no dice nada.

Jeno se sienta junto a Jaehyun, con Renjun a su lado y Jaemin al otro costado del castaño. ―Buenos días ―responden los tres al mismo tiempo, en tonalidades diferentes.

Johnny parece notar algo, porque los mira con atención. ―Parece que durmieron bien ―menciona al trío, aunque se dirige específicamente al par.

Jeno le dedica una mirada, asintiendo, y Jaemin le sonríe en cambio. ―Sí. Hace días que dormimos como bebés con el bebé ―le da un sonoro beso al menor en la mejilla, quien sonríe complacido por el apodo.

Jaehyun toma un sorbo de su café antes de hablar. ―¿Han dormido bien? ―pregunta inquisitivo, incluso extrañado.

Jeno asiente otra vez. ―Es la primera vez que duermo así ―murmura por lo bajo. Taeyong le dedica una mirada sorprendida a Jaehyun que los mira en silencio.

Renjun mira al pelinegro con ojos resplandecientes, pensando que sus palabras sonaron románticas, aunque Johnny siente una pizca de culpa porque sabe que en realidad no fue con esa intención.

Jeno literalmente no había dormido así antes, porque jamás había dormido.

Carraspea antes de volver a hablar. ―Supongo que eso es una excelente noticia ―menciona con una sonrisa alegre, pero los demás sabían que era falsa (menos Renjun, por supuesto).

El resto del grupo baja al poco rato, tomando los asientos sobrantes y deseando buenos días a todo el mundo. Taeyong se levanta a preparar el desayuno, siendo ayudado por Chenle y Jaemin, quienes parecían ser los mejores en la cocina, junto con Johnny.

Ni Jaemin ni Jeno parecieron diferentes de otros días, mirando con adoración a Renjun, besándolo o dándole su completa atención, recibiendo con mucha satisfacción las sonrisas y el cariño de éste. Fue como si el descubrimiento de la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido, y Jaehyun pensaba que así era mejor, un par de actitudes incómodas y agresivas era lo que menos necesitaba Renjun ahora. Sobre todo, porque no entendería el porqué.

Lucas le llamó por teléfono a su primo en la tarde, saludando a todos por video-llamada y prometiendo ir a visitarlos en cuanto regresara. Le dijo a Renjun que había entregado su carta, y que sus abuelos estaban muy contentos de saber que el castaño estaba feliz y saludable. Charlaron de cosas aleatorias, y el mayor les mostró a los menores las calles de China y hasta un lugar turístico que Lucas siempre visitaba cada que iba. Se despidió con alegría de ellos, moviendo su mano enérgicamente y sonriendo con emoción a los chicos antes de colgar.

El grupo de amigos deciden ver películas de terror, siendo un poco reticentes Renjun, Jisung y Xiaojun, aunque al final ceden, porque acuerdan tratar de ser valientes. Los gritos no se hacen esperar conforme la película avanza, mientras Chenle es utilizado por su novio para esconderse, Mark es abrazado fuertemente por Xiaojun y Haechan (quien se burlaba en un principio de ellos tres), y Renjun es abrazado posesivamente por Jaemin (que parece entretenido con la sangre) y Jeno (el cual parece aburrido con las escenas).

Cuando la película termina, deciden ver mejor un maratón de Harry Potter, ya que ninguno de los cuatro asustados quiere irse a dormir aún. No pasan de las 11 p.m. en el momento que Taeyong los manda a dormir, por lo que apagan y acomodan todo antes de subir a lavarse los dientes y poder dormir. Se desean las buenas noches, adentrándose en sus respectivas habitaciones para acostarse. Jeno y Jaemin siguen la figura de Renjun al patio trasero en cuanto se levanta, observando la lluvia de rayos nuevamente.

Cuando el menor se desmaya, es sostenido por Jeno suavemente, que le acaricia el rostro con dulzura. ―¿Qué decidieron hacer entonces? ―pregunta Johnny al par.

Jaemin besa la frente del menor antes de responder. ―Lo hablaremos después ―observa el pecho del castaño subir y bajar tranquilamente―. Cuando Renjun no esté cerca para escucharnos ―dice al final.

Jaehyun asiente de acuerdo. ―Bien. Mañana será su último día aquí, así que tendrán tiempo de sobra cuando se vayan ―ambos asienten a sus palabras.

El par regresa a la puerta trasera, peleando pasivo-agresivo por quien llevará al menor en brazos. Johnny los mira con una expresión seria. ―¿Por qué HuangLin nunca le dijo? ―pregunta al contrario.

Jaehyun toma una tranquila respiración. ―Renjun es un alma noble y es demasiado puro ―entrecierra sus ojos―. Creo entender por qué.

《♡》

Renjun se encuentra recostado en el pecho de Jeno mientras éste lee tranquilamente el penúltimo libro de Harry Potter. El sonido de las páginas pasando adormece un poco al menor, pero evita dormirse, queriendo sentir el calor ajeno y la seguridad que estar cerca de Jeno le provoca.

Haechan tenía razón.

Desde su encuentro íntimo con ambos, se sentía diferente a su alrededor, como sí solidificaran su relación y se volviera más cercano a los dos, mucho más que antes. Era como si hubiera roto las barreras de la timidez y pudiera tener una intimidad más profunda con ellos.

Se encontraría menos indeciso a la hora de besarlos y pedirles cosas, o no se sonrojaría inmediatamente sí alguno tocaba una parte inusual de su cuerpo y viceversa, teniendo más confianza a la hora de tocar el cuerpo ajeno. Podía admitir ahora que le gustaba sentarse sobre el regazo de ellos sin sentirse apenado, o estaría más cómodo con cambiarse frente a ellos sin morir de vergüenza y ocultarse.

Jaemin todavía lo ponía algo nervioso y tímido, pero eso era parte de su personalidad y a él le gustaba, aunque Renjun ya no se volvía una masa nerviosa a su alrededor cuando de tocar algo de piel se trataba. Jeno ya no perdía el control cuando lo veía en ropa interior o se besaban, pero aún parecía debatirse entre tocarlo de más por momentos.

Ya no lo habían vuelto a hacer desde entonces, pero estaba bien, ninguno de los dos lucía ansioso por ello y Renjun tampoco, por lo que, si tenía que pasar, al menos ya sabía que estaba más preparado.

Los engranajes se estaban acomodando a su manera, haciéndolos encajar aún más, ayudando al menor a descubrir la dinámica perfecta para ellos.

Jeno besa su cabeza distraídamente, pasando la página en cuanto la termina. Renjun desliza sus manos hacia la espalda del mayor, suspirando satisfecho con la piel suave. La habitación está en silencio, con el único sonido de los árboles danzando fuera o las páginas pasando que Jeno se encuentra leyendo. Se siente en calma, muy pacífico, no tiene ganas de hacer otra cosa que no sea estar acurrucado todo el día, y sabe que el mayor piensa del mismo modo.

Renjun observa la mirada concentrada del pelinegro en el libro entre sus manos, que se distrae momentáneamente y le dedica vistazos de vez en cuando al menor. El castaño le sonríe, estirándose para darle un beso y recostándose en su pecho nuevamente. Jeno parece tentado, continuando su lectura rápidamente mientras acaricia el cabello de su novio. No tarda más de 10 minutos en terminar, cerrando el libro con un chasquido y dejándolo a un lado con delicadeza para no dañarlo.

Toma a Renjun de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí, queriendo besarlo otra vez y relamiéndose los labios con hambre. Las piernas del menor acaban a los lados de su cuerpo, y sus brazos no salen de debajo de su cuerpo, aunque la posición sea algo incómoda. Renjun le da un beso en la mejilla antes de besarlo en la boca, lenta y perezosamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de los labios ajenos. Jeno abraza su cintura para evitar que se escape, en un movimiento inconsciente del que el menor está acostumbrado.

Renjun sabe que en cualquier momento puede separarse y Jeno lo permitirá. Jeno nunca lo obliga a nada, y siempre parece pendiente de sus necesidades y molestias. Pregunta cuando no está seguro de cómo se siente Renjun y lo observa a cada momento libre que tiene para poder entender sus expresiones. Jeno es bueno en darse cuenta de las emociones en una persona, pero parece que más allá de eso no comprende cómo funcionan.

Jeno una vez le dijo que su hermano mayor le había explicado todo eso, pero el castaño logró notar que el mayor no terminaba de entender por qué la gente sentía lo que sentía.

Le da un último beso que dura un par de segundos antes de separarse de él. Jeno observa sus labios intensamente, todavía con ganas de seguir besándolo. Renjun le sonríe, complacido por su reacción. ―Cuéntame de tus hermanos ―se recuesta sobre él, sacando las manos de donde estaban y cruzándolas encima del pecho de Jeno para descansar su barbilla―. Siempre hablas de ellos, pero no mencionas mucho ―el pelinegro da vistazos por toda su cara, detallando en su memoria las facciones finas de éste.

El mayor desliza una mano en el interior de su camisa, dejándola reposar en su cintura. ―Tengo 5 hermanos en total. 3 mayores y 2 menores ―explica tranquilamente―. Taeil es el mayor, el líder de la manada ―Renjun sonríe ante eso―. Es callado, serio y muy tranquilo. Luego están Doyoung y Kun. Doyoung es el que sabe de animales, es muy serio y no le gusta socializar. Kun es como la figura materna, porque Taeil dice que es el más amable de todos y el más servicial ―pone su otra mano en la mejilla del menor―. Es como tu mamá.

―¿Por eso te agrada? ―pregunta inocentemente, con la alegría rebozando por la información brindada.

El contrario asiente. ―Los menores, después de mí, son Winwin y Jungwoo ―continúa diciendo. Renjun escucha con más interés ante el nuevo nombre―. Winwin es muy tranquilo. No habla mucho, pero es amable y educado ―antes de seguir hablando guarda silencio, pensando las siguientes palabras―. Jungwoo es el bebé de Doyoung ―menciona de la nada―. Bueno, el bebé de todos, o algo así dijo Kun... ―murmura para sí―. Jungwoo es muy callado, siempre está durmiendo o en su habitación, y siempre está triste ―termina de decir.

El castaño frunce el ceño con preocupación. ―¿Por qué está triste? ―inquiere algo decaído.

Jeno parece recordar algo que lo hace guardar silencio nuevamente. Luego decide hablar otra vez. ―Jungwoo cambió por culpa de alguien más, y ya no puede volver a ser el mismo de antes ―es todo lo que dice.

Renjun no necesita otra explicación, comprendiendo que la vida del hermano de Jeno no le corresponde, por lo que abraza al mayor con mucho afecto. ―Ya veo ―murmura dolido, sintiendo la tristeza detrás de las palabras del pelinegro como si pudiera sentir la propia tristeza de la persona mencionada. Jeno lo estruja más en el abrazo, notando su molestia y buscando hacer que se vaya con aquella acción. Se abrazan un largo rato, hasta que el menor se separa para darle otro beso―. Suenan geniales, me gustaría conocerlos algún día ―murmura con cariño.

El mayor asiente. ―Te los presentaré, aunque debo preguntarle a Taeil ―explica con seriedad.

Renjun frunce un poco el ceño. ―¿Por qué nunca le dices hyung? ―pregunta confundido―. Lucas me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre solamente, ¿él también? ―Jeno lo mira en silencio.

Lo atrae para otro beso antes de responder. ―Nunca le he dicho hyung, y a ninguno le importa ―dice simplemente.

Renjun sonríe por el beso. ―Dame otro ―pide dulcemente, por lo que el mayor se sienta en la cama y lo atrae para más besos. El castaño se deja, sentándose en el regazo del contrario y suspirando por el contacto de labios ansiosos.

Jeno amaba cuando le pedía más besos.

《♡》

Jaemin pone su barbilla sobre el hombro de Renjun, viendo lo que sea que esté haciendo en su teléfono. Están sentados en la cama, con el mayor abrazando al castaño por la espalda y con éste entre sus piernas. Renjun había notado que a Jaemin le gustaba más abrazarlo de esa manera, por lo que siempre se dejaba arrastrar en un abrazo de cucharita.

El menor le respondía un mensaje a Mark, que se estaba muriendo porque Johnny dormía sin camisa sobre el sofá de la sala y él no podía evitar dejar de verlo. Renjun sonreía divertido, diciéndole que mejor subiera a su habitación antes de ser descubierto. Jaemin sonríe del mismo modo al leer la conversación, sabiendo de antemano que probablemente el mayor ni siquiera estuviera dormido, disfrutando de la atención.

Le da un beso en el cuello al castaño, metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa para acariciar su estómago. Renjun bloquea su teléfono y lo deja a un lado, recostándose en el pecho del mayor. ―¿Qué quieres hacer? ―pregunta el menor. Jaemin comienza a besar su nuca lentamente, repartiendo besos húmedos que lo hacen estremecer.

Muerde su cuello con suavidad. ―Se me ocurren un par... ―murmura seductoramente―, pero tendrás que guardar silencio porque tus padres están arriba ―el castaño le dedica una mirada sorprendida y tímida. Se ríe por su reacción, besando su mejilla juguetonamente―. Estoy bromeando, nene ―menciona divertido―. Lo que tú quieras ―dice al final, apretando el abrazo con algo de fuerza.

Renjun sonríe, igual de divertido por las palabras del mayor. Gira la cabeza para poder ver mejor al albino. ―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―inquiere con suavidad, mientras el contrario le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Jaemin mira sus labios con hambre. ―Claro, bebé ―responde con una sonrisa. Le da otro beso al castaño.

El menor se deja con un suspiro satisfecho, cambiando de posición y sentándose de lado, con las piernas fuera del regazo del mayor y los brazos sosteniéndose del cuello de éste. Jaemin lo toma de la cintura. ―¿Me hablarías de tus hermanos, o también es parte del secreto? ―pregunta dudoso. A este punto no sabe qué puede preguntar o no.

El albino murmura pensativo. ―Creo que puedo hablarte de ellos ―contesta con retintín. Renjun sonríe emocionado por ello. Jaemin lo sostiene de su trasero, acomodándolo mejor en su regazo, y el menor sonríe divertido, sabiendo que sólo había sido una excusa para tocarlo―. Bueno, como había mencionado antes, tengo 5 hermanos ― _"Como Jeno"_ , piensa el castaño―. Hansol es el mayor. Él es el más tranquilo de todos. Es algo educado y amable, y es bueno en todo lo que hace ―murmura con cierto fastidio, luciendo como un verdadero hermano menor que sólo habla mal de su hermano porque lo quiere―. Yo soy el segundo mayor ―le guiña un ojo.

―Creí que tenías más hermanos mayores ―menciona Renjun por lo bajo. Jaemin niega vagamente.

―Después de mí ―dice entre divertido y orgulloso. Renjun rueda los ojos con diversión―, sigue Yuta. Él es extremadamente sociable, nunca se calla y casi siempre está sonriendo como idiota ―exclama rodando los ojos―. Ten, como ya has visto, es muy cariñoso con todos. Se mete en los pantalones de todo el mundo, es casi un ninfómano ―dice con simpleza. Renjun abre los ojos con sorpresa―. De ahí le sigue Hendery, él es un idiota. Es egocéntrico, terco y siempre hace lo que quiere con Yangyang tras él ―murmura entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

Renjun sonríe. ―Entonces se parece a ti ―menciona divertido.

Jaemin alza una ceja, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante ello. ―Ummm, puede ser ―diversión bañando su voz―. Y finalmente Yangyang. Es el perrito faldero de Hendery, siempre lo está siguiendo a donde sea que vaya y sólo obedece a Hansol ―termina con una de sus sonrisas usuales.

Renjun se acerca más al abrazo. ―¿Los quieres mucho entonces? ―pregunta cariñosamente.

Jaemin toma una suave respiración. ―Son los únicos que me importan además de ti ―admite con una sonrisa, besando los labios del menor que lo llevaban tentando desde hace un rato.

El castaño siente una danza en su estómago ante las palabras del mayor, causando en él una sonrisa enternecida y amorosa, viendo con dulzura al albino en cuanto deja de besarlo. ―Eres increíble ―murmura al mayor con ojos brillosos.

Jaemin lo mira con una expresión afectada, disfrutando el cumplido sincero del menor. Una sensación extraña, pero placentera lo invade inmediatamente, tomando al castaño en un abrazo reconfortante y besándolo nuevamente. Renjun se derrite en el beso, sintiendo cosquillas en la yema de sus dedos ante el repentino arrebato del mayor.

Se besan por un largo rato, al punto en que el menor termina sobre el albino con una risita risueña cuando éste comienza a darle besos juguetones en el cuello. Renjun se separa de las cosquillas, aceptando un beso más del mayor antes de escucharlo hablar. ―Me encantas ―dice con una sonrisa serena.

Renjun se sonroja, todavía sonriendo. Le complace las palabras del contrario, y no duda en demostrarlo cuando se acerca a darle un abrazo cargado de cariño, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Para Jaemin era fácil decirle esa clase de cosas cursis, sin sonar exactamente cursi, pero lo que más adoraba el castaño era cuando existían esos pequeños momentos donde le dedicaba esa mirada honesta y esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

Lo hacía sentirse en la luna.

Jaemin olfatea su cabello tranquilamente, regresando el abrazo con firmeza. Renjun le dedica una mirada. ―¿Quieres ver una película? ―pregunta con inocencia.

El mayor asiente, observando al castaño levantarse lentamente de su lugar para buscar su computadora. Se deja caer en la cama nuevamente dando un pequeño salto, sosteniendo el aparato en sus manos con cuidado. Abre la aplicación de Netflix, viendo la sección de películas en la plataforma para encontrar una que al mayor le guste. Éste le pasa una mano debajo de su camisa en la espalda para poder acariciar la piel tersa.

Se acerca a ver lo que el castaño está haciendo. ―Así que, ¿cuál veremos? ―inquiere curioso, tomando al menor entre sus brazos para colocarlo de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Renjun se deja, acomodándose en el pecho del albino con gusto, finalmente decidiéndose por una. ―Sé que es un poco tarde, pero estaba pensando en ver la cronología del MCU* ―le sonríe al mayor con emoción.

Éste se relame los labios y asiente, sin desear negarle nada a Renjun. ―Lo que quiera mi bebé ―una risita tonta brota de los labios del menor ante el apodo, complacido y feliz a partes iguales.

Jaemin era experto en hacerlo sentir como un adolescente enamorado.

《♡》

El día que Lucas llegó devuelta al pueblo, la familia de Renjun lo recibió con alegría y júbilo, dándole un abrazo cada uno y preguntándole por su viaje. La madre de Renjun le tenía preparado algo de comer, sabiendo que éste simplemente habría comido la comida insípida del avión. Lucas habló de las cosas que pasaron, siendo mayormente sus salidas con su abuela o la ayuda que le brindó a su abuelo, las principales.

También le dijo a Renjun sobre la visita a sus propios abuelos, quienes esperaban poder verlo muy pronto en las próximas vacaciones si era posible. Hablaron durante varias horas, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció. Subió a la habitación del menor, quien había decidido prestarla sin objeción alguna.

Lucas había llegado directamente a la casa de sus tíos en cuanto había llegado al pueblo, prefiriendo una casa tibia y acogedora, a una vacía y solitaria, siendo correspondido sinceramente por sus familiares.

En cuanto entra a la recámara del menor, deja caer su equipaje con un ruido sordo, cayendo como peso muerto en la cama. Exclama extasiado por el cómodo colchón, riéndose divertido por la expresión llena de gracia de su primo. Se hace a un lado, dándole espacio al contrario para que se acueste junto a él.

―¿No preferirías dormir sin compañía? ―murmura Renjun, pero no rechaza la oferta.

Lucas niega suavemente, sonriendo con simpatía. ―Siempre duermo solo. Hoy quiero dormir con mi primito ―responde en una exhalación. El menor lo mira con pesar, sabiendo que en casa del mayor nadie lo esperaba.

Siempre volvía al mismo departamento asfixiante, donde comía solo, dormía solo y pasaba el tiempo solo. Lucas era un alma fiestera y alegre, que disfrutaba de hacer feliz a los demás y nunca faltaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero también era humano, y Renjun estaba seguro de que su primo pasaba más tiempo en sus trabajos y en la casa del menor porque se sentía menos solitario.

En parte se debía a que era tan propenso a la depresión como el propio Renjun, que evitaba sentirse nostálgico y decaído porque no recordaba después el cómo salir de ahí. Lucas no había lidiado bien con la muerte de sus padres y Renjun tampoco lo había hecho con la de su abuelo, por lo que ambos tenían que hacer lo imposible para no derrumbarse en ningún momento y estar para el otro en cuanto éste cayera profundo.

Sobre todo, porque eran tan empáticos y compasivos con el resto de personas que las emociones se volvían tan contagiosas para ellos que era casi como si pudieran sentirlas en carne propia.

Renjun haría lo que sea por el bienestar de Lucas y éste haría lo mismo por él sin una gota de duda o arrepentimiento, pues ambos eran el hermano que nunca tuvieron y sin embargo siempre necesitaron.

Se acerca a darle un abrazo, causando una sonrisa complacida en él antes de que Lucas caiga dormido inmediatamente. Lo mira una última vez con un hueco en el corazón, sintiendo un vacío al recordar que Lucas siempre estaba solo en su hogar.

Al día siguiente, se reunieron en la cafetería para que los amigos de Renjun le dieran la bienvenida al mayor, quien lucía tan radiante y emocionado de verlos como ellos a él. Escucharon atentamente las pequeñas aventuras que le sucedieron allá en China, recibiendo con gusto y alegría las golosinas y snacks que el mayor había traído como recuerdos (Renjun y sus padres las habían comido el día anterior).

Pasan tiempo juntos con gozo y diversión, hablándole de las pocas cosas entretenidas que sucedieron mientras él no estaba; como que el hermano de Xiaojun se había conseguido una novia, o que Jisung estaba mejorando en su chino, también que la abuela de Haechan había ido a concursar a la ciudad vecina con su platillo especial y había ganado, entre otros eventos interesantes que sorprendieron al mayor.

Comieron hasta reventar, invitándole el almuerzo al mayor que aceptó con una sonrisa brillante. Se quedaron hasta que la cafetería cerró y cantaron canciones a viva voz al ser llevados de regreso a sus casas por petición de Lucas, que parecía gustoso de hacerlo.

Dejó a todos en sus respectivos hogares, despidiéndose de Renjun cuando éste le pidió visitarlo pronto para quedarse a dormir, puesto que Jaemin y Jeno lo harían en ese momento, y sería un tanto incómodo que lo hiciera con ellos ahí.

Los tres se adentraron en la casa en cuanto Lucas arrancó su camioneta, saludando a los padres de Renjun y quedándose a conversar con ellos sobre su día con el mayor. Los acompañaron a cenar, a pesar de que ninguno comió con ellos ya que lo habían hecho tiempo atrás. Subieron a la habitación del menor cuando los padres de éste les recomendaron no dormir muy tarde porque ellos ya se irían a acostar.

Renjun se acostó en la cama, con ambos chicos a sus costados que lo miraban en todo momento. Jaemin fue el primero en hablar. ―Tus padres tratan a Lucas como si fuera su hijo ―menciona curiosamente, sin comprender las actitudes de los mayores.

El castaño asiente. ―Lucas y yo pasamos nuestra infancia juntos. Nos criamos como hermanos. Es lógico que mis padres lo vean así ―responde con una sonrisa dulce.

―Quieres mucho a Lucas ―dice Jeno al leer su expresión, contrariado por la fuerte emoción.

El menor sonríe con cariño. ―Sí. Lo amo ―ambos se tensan ante la palabra. No están acostumbrados al uso entre familiares―. Él es como mi hermano. Lo amo como amo a mi mamá o a mi papá ―una pausa―. O como amaba _-amo_ , a mi abuelo ―murmura con cierto dolor.

Jaemin y Jeno lo envuelven enseguida, buscando consolarlo sin entender por qué. ―¿Por qué estás triste de pronto, nene? ―inquiere Jaemin con voz suave, arrullando al menor con la tonalidad.

Renjun se acurruca entre los brazos, sonriendo en disculpa. ―Perdón. He estado sensible desde que Lucas regresó ―Jeno acaricia el cuello del castaño con su nariz. Renjun se deja, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del albino, dándole más acceso al pelinegro y queriendo estar más cerca del contrario al mismo tiempo―. Lucas no tiene a nadie más que a mis padres y a mí ―comienza a sincerarse, sin poder retener sus preocupaciones recientes―. Sus padres murieron cuando era niño, y el único que lo ayudó para no sucumbir fue mi abuelo, pero ahora ya no está y sólo estoy yo, pero yo soy débil, y no sé cómo dejar de estar triste cuando lo estoy y él necesita a alguien fuerte, pero no sé cómo ser fuerte. Yo... ―se detuvo abruptamente, tomando una fuerte respiración―. Él me preocupa mucho, y no sé qué haría sí algo malo le sucediera ―termina con la voz muy baja, casi susurrando.

Jaemin lo sostiene fuertemente en un abrazo por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Jeno toma su cintura con firmeza, viéndolo con una expresión seria. Ambos están ansiosos por el sonido roto de su voz, buscando culpables inmediatos, pero sabiendo que los miedos del menor eran los únicos culpables.

El albino es quien susurra en su oído. ―¿Por qué crees que eres débil? ―el castaño se estremece ante la voz, relajándose casi enseguida.

Renjun se siente pequeño, dejando que la seguridad de estar entre los brazos del par, lo inunde de pies a cabeza. ―Siempre lloro por todo. Cuando tengo un problema entro en pánico y soy muy indeciso. Me asusto fácilmente y mi fuerza de voluntad es casi nula ―menciona débilmente, sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero conteniéndose.

Jeno alcanza el borde de sus pantalones de chándal, bajando estos suavemente por sus piernas, siendo ayudado por el menor que suspira satisfecho cuando la prenda está fuera. El pelinegro comienza a acariciar sus piernas con ternura, sabiendo que el contacto íntimo calma casi en automático al menor.

Besa su estómago desnudo cuando el albino le quita la camisa. ―No creo que seas débil ―responde Jeno tranquilamente―. Eres sensible, compasivo, amable y brillas con sólo existir ―observa al menor con intensidad―. Ser todo eso no te hace débil, te hace una buena persona, y las personas como tú por lo general son fuertes, porque soportan tanto para aportar mucho más al resto que los rodea ―los ojos de Renjun se humedecen, sin poder hablar ante las palabras tan bonitas y honestas del mayor.

Jeno solía decirle casi siempre lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, o lo bello que le parecía su persona, pero escuchar lo que acababa de decir, era extrañamente diferente, y lo hacía sentir afectado profundamente, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

No pudo soportarlo, por lo que el llanto fue instantáneo, y las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por sus mejillas, llorando en silencio entre brazos ansiosos y preocupados. Siente las manos posesivas tocarlo por todos lados, notando que probablemente los ha tomado con la guardia baja. Su cuerpo cede instantáneamente, dejando a sus instintos sumisos tomar el control, siendo aprisionado entre sus dos novios con fuerza y tranquilizándose por la brusquedad en sus movimientos.

Ser controlado con demanda lo ayudaba a tomar las riendas de su ansiedad, pues Renjun no era muy bueno en decidirse por algo cuando estaba inseguro. La personalidad controladora, posesiva y demandante de ambos le daba seguridad. Era como si necesitara algo firme para quedarse quieto, y controlar a su mente desesperada por alguien a quien obedecer.

Su abuelo había sido ese alguien cuando estaba vivo, calmando sus ataques de ansiedad con su voz fría y firme, sometiendo al menor y alejándolo de la deriva que eran sus pensamientos. Su abuelo había sido impaciente, estoico y abrumador en gran medida, controlando cada decisión de Renjun cuando éste era consumido por la desesperación. Sus padres se preocupaban por la actitud demasiado agresiva y áspera del mayor, pero dado que Renjun solía sentirse desprotegido sin tal liderazgo, lo permitieron en casos extremos para la tranquilidad del menor.

Puede sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Jaemin y escuchar el gruñido en la garganta de Jeno. Ambos lo protegen del mundo exterior con sus cuerpos, tocando cada pequeño espacio de piel con manos posesivas. Jaemin aprisiona sus brazos con su torso en un abrazo firme, sin posibilidad de dejarlo moverse, al mismo tiempo que Jeno lo abraza de la cintura, entrelazando sus piernas con las contrarias para detener los temblores.

Las acciones son instintivas por la posesividad que los embarga, pero Renjun se siente libre, dejándose llevar por la calma hacia el mundo de los sueños, donde sus miedos están fuera de su alcance. Ser controlado por Jaemin y Jeno lo hace sentirse en paz, y saber que a ellos no les horroriza tal actitud, lo llena de felicidad y dicha.

No necesita nada más.

《♡》

Abrir los ojos le cuesta una vida en cuanto siente la luz del sol bañar sus párpados. Sabe que se debe a su agotamiento mental y haber llorado hasta dormirse no fue buena idea.

Su cuerpo está inmóvil, apenas con el suficiente espacio para respirar cómodamente y cambiar su cabeza de lugar. Jaemin respira en su nuca, causándole estremecerse por ello ante la sensación de cosquilleo. Jeno tiene la cara presionada en su abdomen, respirando su aroma y apretando entre sueños alguna de sus piernas. Quiere moverse para cambiar de posición, pero no desea despertar a ninguno por lo que espera en silencio a que despierten por sí solos.

Ayer había sido superado por sus emociones nuevamente, y aunque la vergüenza por su reacción lo orilló a convertirse en una masa de carne temblorosa y sollozante, ambos reaccionaron automáticamente, sin humillarlo por ello al tratar de calmarlo. Quizá la ayuda no había sido la más saludable, pero Renjun estaba feliz de encontrarse con algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No sabía cómo lidiar con personas que lo animaban a mejorar - _en esos momentos_ \- porque se sentía patético de ver que otros podían estar bien cuando él sufría.

Jaemin y Jeno lo tomaban en cuenta para todo; le preguntaban lo que quería, nunca daban un paso sin que él lo pidiera y eran tan cariñosos que Renjun se encontraba más enamorado a cada momento que pasaba. Siempre ponían a Renjun como su prioridad, y las únicas veces en que se habían comportado completamente dominantes, era cuando Renjun lo necesitaba y lo quería.

Era como si estuviera hecho para ellos.

Así que aquí estaba, descansando entre agarres firmes tranquilamente, sintiéndose completamente cómodo y sonriendo dulcemente. Podían llamarlo enfermo, pero Renjun nunca había sido normal para el resto de personas, y sí a ninguno de los dos le importaba, entonces no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Jaemin toma una fuerte respiración en su nuca, erizando los bellos del castaño que fue tomado desprevenido. El albino besa la zona como forma de saludo. ― ** _Guten Morgen_** ―murmura con la voz ronca, cepillando la nuca del menor con sus labios―. Es 'buenos días' en alemán ―explica simplemente.

―Buenos días ―responde el castaño. El contrario finalmente lo deja ir, soltando sus brazos y abrazando en cambio su torso con más suavidad. Renjun se acurruca en el gesto, acariciando los brazos del mayor.

El albino le sonríe cuando cruzan miradas. ―¿Ya estás mejor? ―el menor asiente, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

―Sí, gracias ―se talla los ojos para desperezarse―. Me siento mejor ―dice con voz cariñosa. Jeno se separa de su estómago con ojos desorbitados.

Parpadea un par de veces para enfocar la visita, acariciando sus piernas desnudas experimentalmente. Alza la vista para verlo, finalmente abriendo más los ojos. Sus manos se quedan en el mismo lugar cuando decide hablar. ―Buenos días ―pronuncia con la voz grave al recién despertar.

Renjun le sonríe enternecido. ―Buenos días ―responde suavemente. Jeno regresa su cara al abdomen del menor, acariciando la piel con su nariz y olfateando su aroma como todos los días. El castaño cierra los ojos, apunto de ronronear de gusto cuando recuerda que deben limpiarse la boca―. Vamos a lavarnos los dientes. Hay que bajar a desayunar ―menciona con cierta alegría, viendo al par separarse de su cuerpo con inconformidad.

La voz de la madre de Renjun se escucha desde la cocina, dando a entender su punto. El menor se pone su camisa y pantalón nuevamente, mientras Jeno es el primero en ir a lavar sus dientes. Jaemin lo atrae en un abrazo por la espalda en cuanto termina de cambiarse. ―¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy? ―inquiere juguetonamente.

El castaño sonríe ante eso, fingiendo pensarlo. ―Ummm, no sé. Quizá quedarme aquí con ustedes. No tengo otra opción ―murmura con una expresión seria.

El mayor abre la boca ofendido. ―Así que no te dejamos otra opción. Eso es cruel, Injunnie ―le da un beso en el cuello, antes de entrar al baño justo cuando Jeno sale.

El pelinegro se acerca directamente a abrazarlo, besando su frente. ―¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos diciendo? ―pregunta Renjun tranquilamente. El mayor asiente.

Le acaricia la mejilla. ―¿Quieres ir a otro lado? ―el menor sonríe, negando suavemente.

―No, estaba bromeando. Quiero quedarme con ustedes ―responde con alegría, dejando que el mayor le bese la cara.

Finalmente, Renjun entra en el baño para lavarse los dientes, en hace sus necesidades después y se limpia las manos. Al salir, Jeno le abre la puerta de la habitación, y los tres bajan a la cocina. La madre del menor los espera ya desayunando, deseándoles buenos días a todos y preguntando por su descanso. Hablan sobre los hermanos de cada uno y de la familia de Renjun, escuchando atentamente de la infancia del castaño.

Comen los huevos preparados e incluso ayudan a limpiar en cuanto terminan, despidiéndose de la mujer, puesto que saldrá con sus amigas (las madres de su grupo de amigos) toda la tarde y se irá a preparar en cuanto suba.

Cuando la madre del menor toca la puerta de su recámara para despedirse, los chicos le desean un buen día y que tenga cuidado. Ella asiente, pidiendo que no le abran a ningún extraño y que se aseguren de cerrar bien la puerta sí deciden salir también. Se va con emoción, puesto que ha pasado tiempo desde que ha salido de la casa para estar sola o para divertirse, siendo correspondida por Renjun, que está igual de feliz por verla tan contenta.

Renjun mira a ambos chicos, sonriendo alegremente. ―¿Quieren quedarse aquí, o desean salir a alguna parte? ―Jaemin y Jeno se dan una mirada, que extraña un poco al menor ya que todavía se llevaban mal, pero le hace pensar que quizá han decidido llevarse mejor.

Jaemin le sonríe en respuesta. ―¿Por qué no salimos a una cita? Hace tiempo no hacemos eso ―menciona con simpleza. El castaño asiente, sabiendo que habían estado en su habitación desde año nuevo.

―Claro, ¿a dónde? ―pregunta, sentándose entre ellos en la cama.

Jeno toma su mano para darle un beso. ―Demos un paseo en el bosque ―dice tranquilamente.

―¿Cómo esa vez? ―inquiere Renjun inocentemente. El mayor lo mira en silencio.

―Sí ―es todo lo que dice.

El menor se levanta animadamente. ―Bueno, pero hay que llevar algo de comer porque se puede hacer tarde ―murmura mientras busca ropa en su armario.

El albino habla detrás de él. ―En realidad, creo que nos iremos más rápido de lo que crees ―dice en voz baja, extraña, y sonríe con algo diferente en su expresión cuando Renjun se gira para verlo.

Lo mira en silencio, notando el cambio repentino en su postura. Incluso Jeno luce más tenso, pero su rostro neutral no deja ver nada más. Se acerca hacia ambos, buscando cualquier indicio de lo que sea en sus reacciones. ―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta con timidez, preocupado sin entender la razón.

Jaemin posa una mano en su rostro, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. ―El secreto... ―observa su boca con una emoción fugaz―, voy a decírtelo hoy ―lo mira con seriedad, causando que el corazón del castaño lata rápidamente por la atmósfera pesada.

Su frente se arruga en confusión, sin saber cómo sentirse. ―¿Es algo malo? ―pregunta dudoso, mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de ansiedad. Observa a Jeno, que toma su mano otra vez con cierta duda, como si esperara su rechazo.

Jaemin hace un ademán hacia su armario con la cabeza. ―Vamos, hay que dar un paseo ―responde en cambio.

Renjun se siente un poco asustado por la falta de información, pero obedece, vistiéndose rápidamente y abrigándose lo mejor que puede porque aún es invierno y hace frío afuera. Lleva un gorro de lana, unos guantes del mismo material y un abrigo acolchado. Están por salir de la habitación cuando se da cuenta que no se ha puesto el collar ni el anillo y se detiene, sonriendo en disculpa a los dos.

―Pueden esperarme abajo, ya voy ―ellos asienten, saliendo por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que comienza a buscar ambas cosas.

Se quita los guantes cuando encuentra el collar para abrocharlo (que Jaemin seguramente le quitó la noche anterior), y toma tranquilamente el anillo en su escritorio, poniéndoselo en un movimiento practicado. Presiona su mano contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_"Por favor, necesito saber lo que debo hacer, porque no sé cómo reaccionar sí lo que dicen resulta ser algo malo."_

Suspira, olvidando los guantes, y cuando se da la vuelta para irse, nota la figurilla del jabalí que Jeno le regaló en su cumpleaños. Renjun solía tomarla entre sus manos cuando se sentía ansioso y ninguno de los dos se encontraba cerca para reconfortarlo. El peso y el material de la cerámica lo anclaba a la realidad, evitando que cayera en la desesperación. La guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de salir por la puerta.

Los tres se alejan de la casa a paso lento, mientras el menor observa el viento azotar en el rostro de piedra de ambos. Nota que ninguno se puso abrigo alguno antes de salir, pero no menciona nada, siguiendo al par a donde sea que deseen llevarlo.

Pasan varios minutos sólo caminando, con manos entrelazadas y mirada al frente. Renjun es el único que mira alternativamente entre ambos cada tanto, mordiéndose el labio inferior tímidamente. Gira su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como su hogar y el camino de grava desaparecen cuanto más lejos están. Volviendo la vista al frente para observar los kilómetros de árboles que llenan el bosque.

Es cuando ninguna señal de civilización se ve, que ambos se detienen, soltando las manos del menor. Renjun observa con el corazón bombeando nerviosamente al par caminando hasta pararse frente a él y mirarlo con una expresión de hielo. Los mira tentativamente, buscando una explicación para toda la escena anterior que lo tiene mal del estómago.

Jaemin nota el collar en su cuello, tragando saliva casi imperceptiblemente, pero sin cambiar su expresión. Finalmente parece que dirá algo porque toma una fuerte aspiración. ―¿Has oído hablar de los Oscuros? ―Renjun frunce el ceño en respuesta, sin entender la pregunta.

Asiente suavemente. ―Sí, los demás me contaron de ellos cuando las desapariciones comenzaron ―contesta en voz baja. Mira al mayor con ojos suplicantes―. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ―inquiere el castaño con inocencia.

El albino sonríe, aquella sonrisa torcida que mostraba cuando lo conoció la primera vez. ―Porque son reales ―dice en respuesta―, y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas ―pronuncia sin pizca de gracia.

El ceño de Renjun se frunce por momentos, sin terminar de captar las palabras del mayor. El viento a su alrededor comienza a soplar con algo más de fuerza, haciéndolo temblar por la ventisca y ocultarse dentro de su abrigo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquiere el castaño. Su mente maquinando pensamientos nerviosos ante las palabras del mayor.

La sonrisa de Jaemin tiembla por un par de segundos, hasta que la emoción lo embarga y ésta se borra de su cara. Renjun puede notar el gesto preocupado y culpable - _culpable_ \- en el rostro del contrario. Jaemin alza la barbilla. ―Yo soy un Oscuro ―Jeno a su lado, le dedica una mirada en disculpa―. Y Jeno es un Nocturno ―le sonríe sin emoción―. Lo siento, Injunnie, te mentí. No tengo 19 años ―dice con la altanería de siempre, pero sonando forzado.

Renjun los observa con una expresión en blanco, aturdido y en una especie de shock. Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, chocando violentamente al percatarse de que no hay ninguna señal de diversión o burla. No hay broma, y la cara afectada en el rostro de Jeno se lo confirma.

Sus labios tiemblan, y sus ojos van de un lado a otro en la tierra del suelo en busca de recibir una excusa para lo que acaba de oír. Traga saliva, atreviéndose a mirar al par frente a él. ―Pruébalo ―susurra tan bajo que, de no haber sido seres sobrenaturales, ninguno lo habría escuchado.

Jeno da un paso al frente, sintiendo un pinchazo doloroso cuando Renjun da un paso atrás en un acto reflejo. Sus pupilas se dilatan al límite, pareciendo drogado. Sus dedos se convierten en garras largas y afiladas, y sus dientes crecen hasta transformarse en una hilera de colmillos.

Jaemin copia sus acciones, volviendo sus ojos completamente negros, con venas resaltadas en los bordes de éstos del mismo color. Sus colmillos crecen, pero sus demás dientes siguen del mismo tamaño y comienza a emanar un aura oscura. Ambos se quedan quietos, a la espera de no ahuyentarlo con algún movimiento repentino.

Renjun observa la escena horrorizado, sintiendo náuseas por la escena frente a sus ojos. Su mente solo procesa dos monstruos con la capacidad perfecta para hacerlo pedazos. Su cabeza comienza a palpitar dolorosamente, sin poder comprender el suceso que está padeciendo.

> _“―Mi abuela dice que podrían ser Oscuros._
> 
> _―¿Oscuros?_
> 
> _―_ _Sí, Oscuros. ¿No has oído hablar de ellos?”_

Garras afiladas, dientes de bestia y ojos negros como la noche lo persiguen al cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el pánico atravesarlo como un martillazo en la espalda.

> _“―_ _Los Oscuros son criaturas de las tinieblas. Cazan en la noche, en la madrugada, o en la tarde cuando el sol se está poniendo y las calles se vuelven oscuras. Son muy fuertes, y tienen poderes sobrenaturales. Nadie ha visto uno directamente, o ha vivido para contarlo.”_

Siente que se queda sin aire y quiere gritar, pero nada más que la ansiedad se forma en la base de su estómago.

> _“―_ _¿Y qué cazan?_
> 
> _―_ _Pues personas.”_

Abre los ojos para ver a ambos con el cuerpo temblando por los espasmos y el terror que sólo iba en aumento a este punto.

> _“―_ _Los Nocturnos son iguales a los Oscuros, con la diferencia de que éstos salen exclusivamente de noche, de ahí su nombre. Y de acuerdo a testimonios antiguos, pueden transformarse en bestias gigantes.”_

Mira a Jeno con incredulidad y miedo, casi con repulsión.

> _“―_ _Además de que comen cuando tienen hambre y no por placer. Eso me dijo mi abuela. Los Nocturnos comen por hambre, los Oscuros lo hacen por placer, y porque les gusta matar personas.”_

Mira a Jaemin después. Ojos llorosos a causa de las emociones incontrolables y abrumadoras. ―¿Matas personas? ―pregunta finalmente―. ¿Y lo haces por placer? ―cuestiona con horror. Jaemin traga saliva, pareciendo culpable, pero sin arrepentirse por ello. Lágrimas de frustración e impotencia caen violentamente por sus mejillas, como una cascada furiosa que no puede detenerse.

Ante el frío silencio del par, Renjun entiende perfectamente todo, sintiéndose destrozado y traicionado. Suelta un grito áspero cuando su mente colapsa, arrodillándose en el suelo al desmoronarse mientras estruja sus manos en el pecho, buscando darse una seguridad que ya no siente.

Sus ojos captan algo de movimiento, alzando la vista rápidamente con miedo y observando a Jeno acercarse a él con preocupación, transformado a la normalidad nuevamente, pero en la mente rota del menor la imagen de la criatura monstruosa no lo abandona en ningún momento, arrastrándose por el suelo lejos de él, y levantándose tan rápido como puede para huir lejos de la escena.

Jeno se queda en su lugar, sintiendo un vacío extrañamente doloroso.

Jaemin por el contrario toma una fuerte respiración, sabiendo que la situación no habría terminado de otra manera, pero aun así sintiendo el hueco atravesar su corazón irremediablemente.

《♡》

Renjun corre por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, solo tratando de escapar del par de monstruos que puede sentir casi físicamente sobre él, aunque sólo es el miedo jugando con su mente. Sus manos tratan de quitar las lágrimas que aun caen con fuerza, tomándose de la cabeza para soportar el dolor en su mente y corazón.

Puede escuchar sus voces con claridad, recordando conversaciones anteriores que cobran sentido poco a poco, pasando a cámara rápida en su cabeza como un fotomontaje de su película favorita que ahora solo le trae pesadillas.

> _“―_ _¿No seguirás comiendo?_
> 
> _―_ _No. Terminaré más tarde.”_
> 
> .
> 
> _“_ _―_ _¿Qué comerás hoy?_
> 
> _―_ _Carne._
> 
> _―_ _¿Otra vez?, ¿te gusta mucho la carne?_
> 
> _―_ _No tienes una idea.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Estoy en casa de… un amigo. Es tarde y su padre quiere **‘** llevarme a **casa’**.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta a allá?_
> 
> _―No es necesario.”_
> 
> .
> 
> _“―Ya está oscuro, quizá no debiste acompañarme hasta aquí._
> 
> _―No me pasará nada, créeme.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Hey, nene. ¿Qué tal el almuerzo?_
> 
> _―¿Por qué nunca almuerzas nada?_
> 
> _―Andas muy curioso el día de hoy.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―No suelo celebrar mi cumpleaños._
> 
> _―¿Por qué no?_
> 
> _―No entiendo para qué.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―No sabía que cocinaras._
> 
> _―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Wow, eso debió llevarte mucho tiempo._
> 
> _―Algo.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿Sí yo te pregunto algo, me responderías? Con honestidad._
> 
> _―¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente?”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿Tus padres tomaban mucho?_
> 
> _―Tema para otro día.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―No tengo amigos. Sólo te tengo a ti y a los otros. Y a mis hermanos.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿No tienen frío?_
> 
> _―No. Se me da bien el frío.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿De verdad no tienes frío? Tu cara está helada._
> 
> _―No siento frío o calor. El abrigo me lo puso Kun._
> 
> _―¿En serio?, ¿es una condición dermatológica?_
> 
> _―Algo así.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Mi familia no estará en Navidad._
> 
> _―A mis hermanos no les gustan los extraños.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Tengo un secreto. Las cosas que no te he dicho están relacionadas con ese secreto y no puedo decírtelo. Porque no estoy preparado para que lo sepas.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿Qué hiciste tú en tu casa, Jeno?_
> 
> _―No mucho. Sólo comimos y… eso es todo.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―¿Tus hermanos son como tú?_
> 
> _―Ummm, no realmente. Aunque depende de cómo lo mires.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―Jungwoo cambió por culpa de alguien más, y ya no puede volver a ser el mismo de antes.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“―En realidad, creo que nos iremos más rápido de lo que crees._ ”

Tan hostil y feroz como el día en que su abuelo murió.

Una rama que sobresale de la tierra lo hace tropezar, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Renjun ni siquiera lo evita, gritando y sollozando en el suelo, tomando varias hojas y plantas entre sus manos con impotencia, sintiendo una ira dolorosa en su corazón. Se acuclilla débilmente, golpeando la tierra con sus puños una y otra vez para sacar la frustración y el despecho que lo embarga.

Quiere morirse. No puede soportar la ola arrasadora que lo arrastra al hoyo oscuro y profundo del que está acostumbrado, pero que odia - _odia_ \- con toda su alma.

Se siente solo otra vez. Se siente traicionado y destrozado. Se siente desprotegido y abandonado, dejado a la deriva completamente ciego, mudo, sordo y sin poder sentir realmente lo que tocan sus dedos. Hay un vacío insufrible que lo está consumiendo como cuchillas calientes. Ya nada sale de su boca, perdiéndose en el fango que lo hunde hacia el olvido.

Se quiere morir, por lo que se deja arrastrar sin deseo alguno de salir a la superficie.

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3
> 
> ¿Cómo quedaron tras la escena final?👀 Ya me pueden arrojar piedras ;-; Espero no hayan llorado mucho.😆✌
> 
> Tuve que dejarlo así, perdón.😢
> 
> Ya era tiempo de que Renjun supiera, y era mejor que fuera por causa de ellos dos u-u. ¿Ahora cómo se arregla esta cagada? Lo averiguaremos la semana que viene.😇
> 
> Por cierto, ¿han notado que cada 10 capítulos pasa algo que cambiará la historia? Sin contar el prólogo.
> 
> *MCU: Marvel Cinematic Universe, o Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, y muchas gracias sí llegaste hasta aquí<3
> 
> Pueden buscar la historia en Wattpad sí lo desean. Tiene el mismo nombre; mi usuario es @Mr.Legrev  
> Ahí agrego más cosillas, como imágenes y demás. Aquí no lo hago porque se me hace un poco complicado u-u
> 
> Actualización cada martes:)


End file.
